Megjelölve
by Charon The Soulguider
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Harry Potter a Sötét Nagyúr elpusztítására indul, bár legszívesebben Perselus Pitont fojtaná meg, ha kell, egy kanál vízben. Azonban egyelőre el kell nyomnia magában ezt a késztetést, hátra kell hagynia Ginnyt, és az őt óvó felnőtteket, hogy beteljesítese a jóslatot... (A történet teljes egészében a hetedik kötet megjelenése előtt került megírásra.)
1. Leszámolás Dursleyékkal

**Megjegyzés:** A történet **Rosie5: Marked** című művének fordítása, melyet Menával közösen, azaz ketten készítünk. A fordítás eredetije jelenleg is fellelhető a fanfictionneten. Reméljük, szívesen olvassátok majd ezt az alternatív és izgalmakban bővelkedő hetes kötetet.

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot, illetve Rosie-t illeti.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjelölve<strong>

**I. fejezet: Leszámolás Dursleyékkal**

* * *

><p><em>"– Rájöttél, mi? – felelte Harry a nénikéjének. – Gratulálok. Bingó. Most pedig hagyj békén."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Potter keresztbe tett lábakkal ült az ágyán, abban a szobában, amelyet a Privet Drive lakói oly kelletlenül bocsátottak a rendelkezésére öt évvel ezelőtt. A homlokát ráncolta; úgy festett, mint aki szörnyű hosszú időn át ment keresztül szörnyű sok mindenen; az arca megviselt volt, a történtek nem múltak el nyomtalanul fölötte, és a vonásai többé nem őrizték a "fiús" bájt, mely miatt gyakran került a figyelem középpontjába.<p>

Bemártotta a pennát az éjjeliszekrényen egyensúlyozó tintatartóba, egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, mielőtt befejezte volna Ron Weasleynek, a legjobb barátjának írt levelet. A szándék, hogy olyan gyorsan elküldje az üzenetet, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, arra késztette, hogy fürgébben gondolkozzon, és befejezze végre a mondatot.

_Azt tervezem, hogy holnap este mondom el nekik, addig gondolkozom még, mit is fognak hallani. Ötletem sincs, hogyan fognak reagálni, de aznap éjjel mindenképp elmegyek. Tekintve, hogy Dursleyék kandallója le van zárva, nem mehetek Hop-porral hozzátok, úgyhogy hoppanálni fogok. Az, hogy van engedélyem, még magát a varázslatot nem teszi könnyebbé, szóval majd értesítelek, ha véletlen Írországban kötök ki._

_Kívánj sok szerencsét!_

_Szeretettel, Harry_

Ez jó lesz, gondolta, és lepecsételte a pálcájával. Hedvig, mintha végszóra tenné, leröppent a rúdjáról, és a csőrébe kapta a levelet. A madár enyhén megcsípte az ujját, és halkan felhuhogott, mielőtt felszállt. Harry észrevette, hogy a bagoly mostanában a szokottnál is jámborabban teljesíti a kéréseit. Mintha valahonnan mindent tudott volna: mintha megérezte volna, hogy Harrynek több bátorításra van szüksége, mint valaha.

Igaz, az utóbbi hónap Harry életének legnehezebb hónapja volt.

Sirius halála még ma, több mint egy év elteltével is friss és fájdalmas emlékként élt benne. Miután meghalt, Harry túl gyakran volt mérges, és túl traumatizált volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja, mi történt. Még most is hihetetlennek tetszett előtte, hogy megtörténhetett egyáltalán az egész; hogy a keresztapja átesett azon a függönyön, és nem volt többé.

Dumbledore halála azonban kíméletlen, valódi igazság volt Harry szívében: annak az igazsága, hogy immár egyedül maradt. Sirius halálát még inkább nyomatékossá tette Dumbledore-é, és ha arra gondolt, hogy egyiküket sem látja többé, rosszullét kerülgette. Ron és Hermione megesküdtek rá, hogy természetesen mellette lesznek, de tudta, nem fognak tudni úgy, felnőttként mellette állni. Mostantól őneki kell lennie a vezetőnek.

Megkeményítette a szívét, hiszen erőt kellett vennie magán: meg kell mondania Dursleyéknek holnap este, hogy örökre búcsút vesznek egymástól. Ebben a pillanatban nem tudta elhinni, hogy ez végül _most_ meg fog történni.

A gondolat, hogy amit idáig nagyjából tizenhat éven keresztül, rendszeresen elképzelt, most végre valósággá válik – ijesztő volt. Dumbledore kívánsága, hogy Harry térjen még egyszer vissza ebbe a házba a születésnapja előtt, teljesült; de az, hogy Harry pár héttel ezelőtt nagykorúvá vált, azt jelentette, hogy nem védi többé a varázslat, ami az anyja vérével maradt rá... az, hogy betöltötte a tizenhetet, azt jelentette: tökéletesen védtelenné vált... a tizenhetedik életév elérésével a varázsvilágban immáron felnőtt férfinek számított.

Azzal az erős elhatározással kezdte összepakolni a holmijait, hogy bármi is történik, egészen biztosan majd elhagyja a házat. A pakolás nem tartott sokáig, hiszen most már engedélyezett volt számára a mágia használata a Roxforton kívül. _A Roxfort_ – valahányszor eszébe jutott, éles fájdalom szorította össze a gyomrát. A hely, mely összekapcsolódott Dumbeldore-ral, a hely, melyre mindig emlékezni fog, és amelyet mindig otthonának hív majd... a hely, ahová, tudta, talán soha nem tér már vissza.

Miután lezárta a ládáját a pálcája segítségével, visszafeküdt az ágyára, és megfeszítetten gondolkodott azon, mit fog mondani a nénikéjének és a bácsikájának.

* * *

><p>Egy Dudley-kerüléssel töltött, meglehetősen eseménytelen nap után a vacsoránál – ami alighanem az utolsó silány étel volt, amit Petunia néni főztjéből evett –, Harry megköszörülte a torkát az asztalnál.<p>

Elsőre nem néztek rá.

Megismételte, egy kicsit hangosabban.

– Strepsils? – pisszegett rá Vernon ingerlékenyen, egy pillanatra sem elszakítva a tekintetét az ITV3 műsorától, amelyben épp valamelyik öreg királyról és vérengző feleségéről beszéltek.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és beszélni kezdett.

– Van valami, amiről tudnotok kell – kezdte.

Vernon bácsi végre felnézett, és Dudley is gyanakodva méregette Harryt, a villáját a levegőben hintáztatva. Petunia néni azonban tágra nyílt, világos szemekkel – amelyek oly kevéssé hasonlítottak a nővéréére – figyelte Harryt; csontos arcán óvatosság látszott.

Harry újra megköszörülte a torkát.

– Ami azt illeti...

– Elmész, igaz? – kérdezte Petunia néni hirtelen.

Harry gyorsan rápillantott. A néni arckifejezése nem változott.

– Honnan... – kezdte, de Petunia félbeszakította.

– Nagykorú lettél a világodban. Most már nincs szükség rá, hogy itt maradj.

Harry pislogott.

– Nem, nincsen.

Vernon bácsi szeme összeszűkült, az ajka félreérthetetlenül mosolyra húzódott. Dudley viszont láthatóan zavarba jött, mintha most próbálná megfejteni, Harry mit is mondott.

– Minden holmimat összepakoltam – folytatta Harry. – Ma éjjel elmegyek, valójában nemsokára. – Dursleyék bámultak rá. – Csak gondoltam... tudnotok kell – fejezte be, egyúttal el is akadva.

Senki nem reagált. Harry úgy gondolta, ennyi volt, és felemelkedett az asztaltól. Vernon bácsi csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor már felkelt.

– Akkor most elmész, mi? – kérdezte bizalmatlanul, mintha nem merte volna elhinni. – Na, nem mintha visszafognálak – tette hozzá.

– Igen – mondta Harry.

Vernon bácsi egyre szélesebben mosolygott, mintha biztos lenne benne, hogy ez az egész csak egy vicc.

– Most miért töröd magad olyan hirtelen? – kérdezte. – Ez valami ügyes megtévesztés, hogy rászedj minket, mielőtt bejelented, hogy nem mész sehová, ahogy két évvel ezelőtt is tetted? Mi lett hirtelen olyan fontos, he?

Harry nyelt egyet. Nem tervezte elmondani Dursleyéknak, _miért_ megy el.

– Van... van valami, amit meg kell tennem... hamarosan. El kell... egyszerűen el kell mennem innen – válaszolta.

Mikor Harry már arra gondolt, hogy a bácsikája nem tudja ennél jobban összeszűkíteni a szemét, Vernon szeme még jobban összezáródott, egészen addig a pontig, amikor már egy az egyben egy kínaira hasonlított.

– Miben sántikálsz, kölyök? Mégiscsak kidobtak abból az őrültekházából a rossz magaviseleted miatt? Szökésben leszel? A vén kattant bolond végre rájött, hogy micsoda korcs vagy, és elhatározta, hogy végre kirugdos-

– Halott – csattant fel Harry. Dumbledore felemlítése, becsmérlő jelzőkkel vagy anélkül, fellobbantotta a haragját.

Vernon bácsi szeme újra kinyílt. Petunia néni azonban felkelt; Harry rákapta a pillantását.

– Meghalt? – kérdezte halkan.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de aztán be is csukta: eldöntötte, hogy ezt nem akarja megvitatni. Balgaság volt az gondolnia, hogy egyszerű lesz elmondani Dursleyéknek; sarkon fordult, és a lépcsőhöz ment.

– Hozzád beszélek! – kiáltotta Petunia.

– Baromira ideje volt – kuncogott Dudley vidáman.

– _Mindig_ mondtam – kezdte Vernon bácsi – _mindig_, hogy ezek a... _varázsló_ népek ugyanarra a gyászos végre jutnak, ez is csak ezt bizonyítja, nem?

Harry megtorpant a második lépcsőfokon, és megfordult. Elveszítette a türelmét.

– Tudni akarjátok, mi történt? Rendben, elmondom! Dumbledore Voldemort nagyúr miatt halt meg, ahogy a keresztapám is, és a szüleim is. Én vagyok az egyetlen ember a világon, aki megölheti Voldemortot. Én vagyok az egyetlen ember a világon, aki meg tudja ölni, aki véget tudni vetni a háborúnak, aminek a közepében vagyunk, igen, ti is!

A rokonai eltátották a szájukat: döbbentnek látszottak; úgy tűnt, sokkolta őket a hír. Vernon bácsi újra megrázta a fejét.

– Már megint ezzel a sok maszlaggal jössz arról az Izé Nagyúrról? Ezt már régen ismerjük! Tudjuk, hogy túlzol azért, hogy megijessz minket!

Harry élesen felkacagott.

– Azt hiszitek, azok a dolgok, amik most zajlanak, _normálisak_? Nem azok! Mind _miatta_ van! Gyilkosságok, robbanások, vérfürdők: nem lesz vége!

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte Petunia néni sápadtan; a kezével a cukortartót szorította maga előtt.

– ELKÉPZELÉSETEK SINCS RÓLA, EGYIKŐTÖKNEK SEM! – Egyszer csak üvöltött. A tizenhat év alatt felgyülemlett düh fűtötte azok ellen az emberek ellen, akik pokollá tették az életét. – AMIKEN KERESZTÜLMENTEM, AMI AZ ELMÚLT ÉVEKBEN TÖRTÉNT VELEM, MERT SOSEM FÁRADTATOK VELE, HOGY MEGKÉRDEZZÉTEK! ELVESZÍTETTEM MINDENT! NINCS KIÚT! AZ ÉLETEM EGY GYILKOSSÁG FELÉ TART, ÉS TALÁN AZZAL IS FOG VÉGZŐDNI, ÉS HA NEM GYŐZÖK, MINDANNYIAN MEGHALUNK! AZT KÉRDEZITEK, HOGY VICCELEK-E? TI... TI...

Betelt a pohár. Az, hogy üvöltött Dursleyékkel a tökéletes tájékozatlanságuk miatt, többé már nem volt elég. A dolgok fontossága, amiket véghez kell vinnie, lassan kezdett tudatosulni, és Harry úgy érezte, nem bír többet egy légtérben megférni velük. Újból megfordult, felszaladt a lépcsőn, és bevágta a szobája ajtaját.

Harry utoljára ült le az ágyára, hogy megnyugtassa magát, mielőtt elmegy. Nem segítene, ha első alkalommal úgy próbálna meg az engedélyével hoppanálni, hogy remeg a dühtől. Talán Észak-Afrikában kötne ki.

Azonban amint mindent leellenőrzött, megbizonyosodva arról, hogy nem hagyott zoknikat az ágy alatt, fényképeket a fiókokban, egy koppanás hallatszott az ajtó felől.

Nem lévén abban a hangulatban, hogy egy szót is beszélgessen bárkivel, megragadta a ládáját, hogy letaszíthassa a lépcsőn, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Petunia néni volt az. Úgy állt ott, mint aki nem egészen biztos benne, hogy ott kéne-e állnia egyáltalán.

– Mit akarsz? – vetette oda Harry, aki még mindig igen frusztrált volt.

A néninek furcsa kifejezés ült az arcán, amilyet még Harry sosem látott rajta. Szelíd arckifejezés volt ez, majdhogynem rokonszenvező. Harry dühe valamicskét tompult.

– Csak azért jöttem... Azért jöttem, hogy szerencsét kívánjak – mondta halkan, ezért Harry biztos volt benne, hogy félreértette.

– Tessék? – kérdezte homlokráncolva.

A néni bejött, és leereszkedett az ágya végébe. Harry meg se bírt szólalni.

– Úgy gondolom, tudom, mit kell tenned – kezdte Petunia. – Meg kell ölnöd azt... azt, aki megölte Lilyt és Jamest.

Harry mereven nézett rá. Ezelőtt soha nem hallotta, hogy Petunia néni bármelyikük nevét is említette volna.

– Rájöttél, mi? – felelte. Még mindig dühös volt. – Gratulálok. Bingó. Most pedig hagyj békén.

Petunia néni lehajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom, hogy így alakultak a dolgok. Tényleg sajnálom. Mikor aznap reggel ott találtunk a küszöbön, azt hiszem, igazából nem tudtam elhinni, hogy itt hagynának nekünk. És tudom, hogy ez a hozzáállásom feléd később sem változott sokat, de ez azért volt, mert... annyira gyűlöltem őt! – fejezte be különösen magas, éles hangon.

– Ez semmin nem változtat – szűrte Harry az összeszorított fogain keresztül. – Miért gyűlölted?

– Mert jobban szerették nálam – válaszolta a néni egyszerűen. – A nagyszüleid, úgy értem. Azt hiszem... csak azt akartam, hogy tudd, hogy milyen érzés.

– Nos, köszönöm. Vettem az adást – mondta Harry keserűen, még meglepve a néni őszintesége miatt, és újból elindult.

– Harry, várj... – Harry megtorpant; a keze az ajtón volt. – Mikor meghalt... Mérges voltam rá. Haragudtam rá, mert sosem rendeztük a kapcsolatunkat, és tudtam, hogy a mérgem rajtad töltöm ki. – Harry nem válaszolt. – De azt tudnod kell, hogy... Én szerettem a nővérem.

Harry a padlót nézte. Petunia néni sosem beszélt még ilyen nyíltan előtte, és bár a néni felindulása kizökkentette, a szavai nem jelentették azt, amit egy évvel ezelőtt jelenthettek volna.

– Tudod, hogy sosem fogok tudni megbocsátani neked – válaszolta végül. – Túl sok minden történt velem mostanában ahhoz, hogy az önigazolásod bármit is jelentsen. – Újból elindult, majd megtorpant, visszapillantva a nénire. – Sejtettem, hogy ahogy bánsz velem, az büntetés valaki más miatt, de, hogy őszinte legyek, mivel sosem próbáltál meg egy szikrányit sem változtatni a kialakult helyzeten, sose kerestem az okokat, hogy miért is vagy ilyen.

– Tudom – válaszolta Petunia –, tudom, hogy nem tudsz megbocsátani. Ha azt teszed majd, amit gondolok, hogy tenned kell, akkor szerencsét kell kívánnom neked. Mert bármit is gondolhatsz most, én... én nem akarom, hogy meghalj.

Harry pár pillanatig állt ott, aztán nyelt egyet. Hátat fordított, és maga után húzva a ládáját, még annyit kiáltott vissza, mielőtt leért volna a lépcsőn:

– Kösz!

Ahogy elérte a bejárati ajtót, és kinyitotta, még hallotta Vernon bácsi hangját a nappaliból:

– Akkor ég veled! – kiáltotta oda jókedvűen. Harry a gúnyos hangnemből megállapíthatta, hogy a bácsikája még mindig azt hiszi, ez az egész egy nagy vicc, amit ő főzött ki, és a bácsi azért nem tanúsít érdeklődést az egész iránt, hogy megmutassa, ő aztán a legkevésbé sem zavartatja magát az unokaöccse miatt. Azonban, gondolta Harry egy rándulással a gyomrában, hamarosan, így vagy úgy, de rá fog jönni, hogy ez nem egy vicc volt.

A félelem szorítását érezte a bensejében, ahogy elhagyta a helyet, amit annyira gyűlölt hosszú időn át, és ahol gyakran viszonzásul is gyűlöletet kapott – mindennek ellenére viszont egy éves kora óta védelmet biztosított számára. Most, hogy betöltötte a tizenhetet, Harry fájdalmasan a tudatába került annak, hogy az élete ezen szakasza lezárult. Az éjjeli, hideg levegő szurkálta a tüdejét, ahogy felkészült az Odúba való hoppanálásra, és az utazásra, amely távolra vezeti a biztonságból.

Egy utolsó hátrapillantás után élesen megpördült a sarkán, és eltűnt.


	2. Esküvő előtti ballépések

**Megjelölve**

**II. fejezet: Esküvő előtti ballépések**

* * *

><p><em>"Fleur kiment a szobából.<em>

– _Szóval... idáig izgalmas a készülődés?_

_Bill Ronhoz lépett, és visszanyomta az állát az eredeti pozíciójába, mielőtt tarkón legyintette volna._

– _El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire – felelte jegesen Hermione."_

* * *

><p>Már alkonyodott az Odú fölött. A tyúkok békésen kotkodácsoltak a kertben, a madarak lágyan csiviteltek a gyümölcsös hatalmas tölgyfáin... Mrs Weasley pedig egy gumicsirkét szegezett ikerfiainak, Frednek és George-nak, akár egy kardot. A csirke feje tehetetlenül csapódott ide-oda.<p>

– Ez a héten már a harmadik! Minden tele van velük! Értsétek meg, ti ketten, hogy ezt nem fogom hagyni, nem én! – kiabálta, és az arcán piros foltok jelentek meg. – Csak azért, mert most már pénzt kerestek, az nem jelenti azt, hogy-

– Jól van, anya, jól van már! – emelte fel a hangját Fred békítő hangsúllyal. – Különben sem neked szántuk.

– Pedig én már azt hittem, hogy legalább egy kicsit megkomolyodtatok! Felnőttetek, saját vállalkozásotok van-

– ... Anya, _varázsvicc boltunk_ van... – mondta George szarkasztikusan.

– Igen, és éppen ez az, amiért... – Ó, jóságos ég! – sikkantott fel, mert valaki éppen ebben a pillanatban tűnt fel a konyhában a semmiből, egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében.

– _Harry!_

– Jó estét, Mrs Weasley! – szólalt meg kifulladva Harry; egyik kezével az utazóládáját, a másikkal egy nagy dobozt fogva. – Sajnálom, hogy megijesztettem.

– Semmiség, drágám, igazán semmiség! – kiáltott fel Mrs Weasley anyai érzelmekkel a hangjában, és kivette a kezéből a dobozt, majd kiadós ölelésben részesítette. – Ti ketten pedig – tette hozzá, mellkason bökve az ikreket –, felvihetitek a ládáját Ron szobájába.

– Ó, rendben – nevetett fel gúnyosan Fred –, most már mi vagyunk a házimanók, igaz?

Mrs Weasley feléjük hajította a gumicsirkét.

Ahogy az ikrek elhaladtak Harry mellett, hátba veregették.

– Minden rendben, haver? – mormolta Fred.

– Igen – felelte Harry akarata ellenére is felkuncogva a lázadó pillantáson, amit Fred még hátranézve az anyjára vetett. George egy mosolyt elnyomva biccentett, majd mindketten eltűntek a szobából, Harry pedig hamarosan meghallotta a tompa dobogást, amivel felcaplattak a falépcsőn a fejük felett.

– Hogy vagy, kis drágám? – kérdezte Mrs Weasley szeretettel, kisimítva a haját az arcából. – Úgy nézel ki, mint, akire ráfér néhány kiadós étkezés, amíg itt van.

– Jól vagyok – mondta Harry. – Köszönöm, hogy most is befogadtak, mikor az esküvővel meg mindennel a fejük tetején állnak a dolgok – tette hozzá, körbepillantva a sok különböző holmi dobozain, amik mind szükségesek voltak Bill és Fleur nagy napjához.

– Ne beszélj butaságokat – vágta rá azonnal Mrs Weasley. – Te is a családhoz tartozol. Hogy éppen te ne lennél itt? El sem tudnám képzelni máshogy. Fleur és Bill sem – mondta, és gyöngéden végignézett rajta. – Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy, drágám?

– Igen – felelt Harry őszintén –, csak nem volt könnyű otthagyni Dursleyéket. Tudni akarták, hogy miért, és... hát... Megmondtam nekik. Nehéz volt megőrizni a nyugalmamat.

– Ó, Harry – mondta aggódva Mrs Weasley. – Figyelj rám – kezdte anyai szemmel nézve rá, és mindkét kezét a vállára tette –, ez most pont az az időszak, mikor nem szabad semmi... tudodmivel kapcsolatosra gondolnod. Ron elmondta nekem, hogy mit tervezel, és... még, ha úgy is gondolom, hogy egy kicsit _veszélyes_, tudom, hogy mégis meg kell tenned. De most... egy kicsit lazítanod kell. Mi majd vigyázunk rád – mindegy, hogy a törvény szerint felnőtt vagy-e már vagy sem.

Harry nem tudta szavakban kifejezni, mennyit jelent neki, hogy Mrs Weasley úgy szereti, mintha a tulajdon anyja lenne. Érezte, hogy a torka elszorul, ahogy lefejtette a vállairól Mrs Weasley kezeit, és adott egy csókot az arcára, majd azt mondta:

– Köszönöm, Mrs Weasley.

– Ugyan már – felelte zavartan az asszony, és megtörölte a szemét a legközelebbi konyharuhában. – Most menj fel, és keresd meg Ront és Hermionét. Azóta azt se tudják, hová legyenek, mióta leszálltatok a vonatról. Azt hiszem, Hermione Ginny szobájában van Fleurrel. A koszorúslányruhákat próbálják fel. Ron valószínűleg Bill-lel lesz. Menjél csak.

Harry még egyszer, utoljára rámosolygott, mielőtt elhagyta volna a szobát.

Ron hangját már félúton járva a kanyargós, rozoga csigalépcsőn meghallotta. Egy olyan szobából szűrődött ki, amely a lépcső legtetejéről nyílt, és ahol Harry még sosem járt. Arra gondolt, hogy ez Bill szobája lehet; Roné is a ház legfelső részében helyezkedett el, de arrébb, közvetlenül a padlás és a család zajos padlásszörnye alatt.

– _Nem, nem, ez baromi hülyén hangzik_ – hallotta; Ron éppen nagyon beleélte magát valamibe.

Harry kitárta az ajtót, és ott állt előtte nyakigláb legjobb barátja, akit ezerszámra borítottak a szeplők; Ron, ha ez lehetséges volt, még többet nőtt, mióta nem látta. A fiú felemelkedett alacsony székéről.

– Harry! Nem is hallottalak! – indult meg felé legjobb barátja. Közelebb léptek, hogy kezet rázzanak, Ron pedig oldalra döntötte a fejét.

– Ne legyél már ilyen kemény legény, egy kis szeretet még ránk is ránk fér – mondta, és fél karral, röviden magához ölelte Harryt.

Harry felnevetett.

– Szia Bill! – mondta Ron válla fölött. Bill Ronnál valamivel lassabban kelt fel, látszott rajta, hogy még egyértelműen nem heverte ki teljesen a hírhedt Greyback, a vérszomjas vérfarkas, korábbi, rémes támadását, aki közismert volt a felnőttek és gyermekek ellen elkövetett kegyetlen tetteiről.

– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte meleg hangon, miközben megszorította a kezét. Az arcán még mindig nagyon jól kivehetők voltak a vérfarkassal való találkozás sebei, de Harry tudta, hogy Bill minden erejével igyekszik azon lenni, hogy úgy viselkedjen, mintha továbbra is minden ugyanolyan rendben lenne, mint mikor eljegyezték egymást Fleurrel.

– Ron éppen a beszédem megfogalmazásában segít – magyarázta Bill, ami megvilágította, Ron mibe élte bele magát az előbb annyira.

– Hidd el nekem, szüksége is van rá! – mondta Ron Harryhez fordulva. – _A szeretet hoz össze minket ezekben a zavaros időkben, ebben teljesen biztos vagyok, ahogyan Fleur is_... Tudod, ez pont olyan szöveg, ami hallatán elfog a vágy, hogy megkeresd a legközelebbi vödröt, és beleürítsd a gyomrod tartalmát...

Harry mindent beleadott, hogy továbbra is komoly arcot vágjon. Csodálatos érzés volt, hogy újra tudott volna mosolyogni. Dumbledore halála óta ez nem sokszor történt meg vele.

– Jól van már, Ron – mondta Bill megbántva. – Nem vagyok túl jó benne. Van kedved segíteni, Harry? – kérdezte.

– Persze! – felelte Harry, és örült, hogy hasznossá teheti magát. – Ez egy jó összetételű csapat lesz. Ha neked a nyálas dolgok mennek, Ron érzékenysége egy varacskos disznóéval vetekszik, én pedig-

Harry félbehagyta a mondatot, mert az ajtó felől sikkantás hallatszott. A látóterét a következő pillanatban pedig már egy nagy csomó barna haj töltötte be, ahogy Hermione felé rohant, és a karjait a nyaka köré fonta.

– Azért hagyd levegőhöz is jutni – mondta Ron kettejükre pillantva. – Engem sose ölelsz meg így – tette még hozzá halkan. Hermione szemrehányó pillantást vetett rá.

– Ó, Harry, annyira jó végre látni téged, folyton csak rád gondoltunk! Hogy ment a dolog a nénikéddel és a bácsikáddal? Lefogadom, hogy alig vártad már, hogy otthagyd őket, ugye? Annyira hiányoltunk-

– Csak másfél hónapig nem láttuk, Hermione – jegyezte meg Ron fintorogva. – _Hiányolhatott_, sejted.

Hermione eleresztette Harryt, aki rávigyorgott, meghatva a hirtelen előtörő figyelmességtől.

– Tudom – felelte Hermione. – De akkor is jó újra látni.

– Az érzés kölcsönös – mondta Harry sötéten, a mosolya eltűnt. – Ha akkor nem hagytam volna ott Dursleyéket, mikor megtettem, mostanra talán már álmukban öltem volna meg őket-

De a mondat közepén elhallgatott, ugyanis észrevette az ajtóban álló Ginnyt. Meglepett arckifejezéséből Harry arra következtetett, hogy ő sem hallotta megérkezni.

Egy gyönyörű, halvány aranyszín ruhát viselt, mely egészen a földig omlott, felül pedig éppen csak elfedte fehér vállait. A haja éppolyan lángoló vörös volt, mint mindig, de a szeméből hiányzott a lefegyverző csillogás, amit Harry olyan jól ismert. Harry készült a pillanatra, mikor elkerülhetetlenül újra találkoznak majd az Odúban, de a lány látványa, ahogy most hirtelen itt állt előtte, minden korábbi előkészületet kivert a fejéből. Az érzései iránta rohanva tértek vissza, és Harrynek minden erejét latba kellett vennie, hogy ne bámuljon rá tovább.

Ron megköszörülte a torkát, Harry pedig visszazökkent a jelenbe.

– Szia – mondta csendesen.

– Helló – felelt Ginny halk hangon, az ajkán halvány mosoly játszott. Hirtelen kínos csönd támadt. Ginny előbb a padlóra nézett, aztán Harryre, de kerülte a tekintetét. – Akkor ezek szerint tetszik? – kérdezte talán kissé túl vidám hangon, és a ruhája felé intett.

Harry nyelt egyet; hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha minden tekintet rá szegeződne.

– Ez... Ez... öhm... Gyönyörű.

– Köszönöm – mondta Ginny, majd Hermionéhoz fordult. – Francica azt mondja, hogy a te ruhádból még pár centit fel kell hajtani. Légy szíves csináld azt, amit mond – tette hozzá kérlelő hangon. – Én már bedilizek tőle. – És ezzel kiment a szobából, csöndet hagyva maga után.

Hermione is megköszörülte a torkát.

– Rajtam is ugyanolyan ruha van – jegyezte meg Harrynek némi éllel a hangjában.

Harry megfordult és ránézett. Hermionének igaza volt; ő is ugyanazt a sápadt aranyszín öltözéket viselte, és most, hogy jobban szemügyre vette, ő is remekül festett benne. Harry törte a fejét, mivel enyhíthetné a lebukást.

– Te azonnal megöleltél! – hadarta. – Addig nem is láttam a ruhát, amíg Ginny be nem jött. – Harryt további zavarából kizökkentette, hogy aznap este már másodszor rontott be valaki a szobába, hogy a nyakába vesse magát.

Fleur volt az.

– 'arry! – kiáltott fel dallamos hangján. – Ánnyirá öhrülök, 'ogy láthatlak. 'ogy vagy?

– Köszönöm, remekül – válaszolta Harry elvörösödve, miközben Fleur két puszit adott az arcára. – Hogy mennek az esküvői előkészületek? – kérdezte, és közben Hermionére pillantott, aki kevéssé tűnt lelkesnek, hogy újra láthatja a szépséges Fleurt, aki mögött most is legyezőszerűen szétterült hosszú, ezüst haja annak ellenére, hogy semmilyen légáramlást nem lehetett a szobában érezni.

– Ó, mhinden egyszerűen _tökhéletes_ – mondta Fleur, összecsapva a kezeit. – Mhár csak néhány nap és Bill és én fhérj és fehleség leszünk! Úgy dhöntöttünk, 'ogy á szeremóniát itt á gyhümölcsösben tartjuk majd meg – folytatta; úgy tűnt, bárkinek képes lelkesen elmesélni, aki hajlandó odafigyelni –, mert shokkál szebb, mint ámilyennek khépzeltem. Máhr vihrágokat és vihrágkapukat is rhendeltünk, rehmélem áz idő is szép lesz.

Harry bólintott. Ron némán meredt Fleurre, a tekintete kissé fókuszálatlanná vált; Hermione szemöldökei között megjelent egy ránc.

– Ó, és 'arry, neked pháláckzhöld tahlárt rendeltem á boltból; rehmekül fog menni á szemed színéhez.

Hátrasöpörte a haját, és kiment a szobából. Harry ránézett Billre, Ronra és Hermionéra.

– Szóval... idáig izgalmas a készülődés?

Bill Ronhoz lépett, és visszanyomta az állát az eredeti pozíciójába, mielőtt tarkón legyintette volna.

– El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire – felelte jegesen Hermione.

* * *

><p>Az esküvő előtti este eseménytelenül zajlott. Néhány megkésett holmi érkezett bagolypostával; közülük némelyik akkora, hogy csak négy bagoly birkózott meg a cipelésükkel. Az egyik ilyen tárgy a virágkapu volt, amit egy csapatnyi fáradt bagoly pottyantott le minden teketóriázás nélkül a gyümölcsös közepére, mielőtt újra szárnyra kaptak volna. Ahogy a nap telt úgy érkezett egyre több és több virág, így estére Harrynek az a határozott benyomása támadt, hogy Fleur talán virágboltot tervez nyitni.<p>

Minden ruha és öltöny megérkezett, Ron és Harry talárját is beleértve. Ron aznap este magyarázta el, hogy ő is egy zöld darabot fog viselni.

– Anya kettőt kapott egy áráért Madam Malkinnál – mondta vörösödő fülekkel. – Költséges mulatság ez az esküvősdi. Apa éjjel-nappal dolgozik a minisztériumban.

Harry maga elé nézett.

– Ugye tudod, hogy én adnék, hogyha-

– Tudom – mondta Ron.

– Szóval édesapád keményen dolgozik? Nincs baja Scrimgeourral, ugye?

Ron megrázta a fejét.

– Áh. Azóta a karácsony óta, mikor megmondtad neki, hogy hová is menjen, többnyire elkerüli apát. Asszem, rájött, hogy azt a kört elvesztette. Meg apának egyébként sincs sok dolga vele, az irodáik is az épület ellentétes oldalain vannak.

Harry visszaemlékezett rá, mikor két évvel ezelőtt Mr Weasley elkísérte a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba a tárgyalásra, amire azért került sor, mert Dursleyéknál illegálisan mágiát használt. Remélte, hogy Mr Weasley az előléptetése után már egy nagyobb irodát is kiérdemelt annál a seprűtároló méretű helyiségnél, amin korábban Perkinsszel osztoztak.

Aznap este a kertben vacsoráztak, mivel délután még néhány ember érkezett, hogy itt aludjanak a másnap reggeli esküvő előtt, és Mrs Weasleynek egész egyszerűen nem volt több helye a konyhában, ahová bezsúfolhatott volna mindenkit.

Az egyik ilyen ember Remus Lupin volt, aki kéz a kézben jelent meg Tonksszal; Harry úgy sejtette, azóta valamilyen közös megegyezésre juthattak abban, hogy Lupin se nem túl öreg, se nem túl veszélyes Tonksnak. Ő legalábbis egészen biztosan nem gondolta így; Harry erre az arcán ülő széles mosolyból és rágógumi-rózsaszín színben tündöklő hajából következtetett. Tonks azonnal hevesen megölelte, ahogy megpillantotta őt.

Harry meglepetésére következő nap McGalagony professzor, Bimba, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey és Hagrid – akinek Harry mérhetetlenül megörült, hogy láthatja – érkeztek. Mr Weasley azután futott be, hogy mindenki más már megérkezett; az arca hamuszürke volt, és kimerültnek látszott, de mindennek ellenére mosolygott, és a vacsoraasztalnál megrázta Harry kezét.

– Harminchat órás műszak, Harry – magyarázta, mikor Harry megkérdezte, hogy jól van-e. – Ha hiszed, ha nem, öt különböző ügyünk volt hat óra alatt. Néhány olyan dolog, ami első ránézésre ártalmatlannak tűnik, tudod, mugliugratásnak, de mi úgy gondoljuk, hogy talán halálfalók állnak az egész mögött. Egy házakkal kereskedő ember például ma reggel... Minek is hívják őket...? _Ingó ügyködő?_

– Ingatlanügynök – segítette ki Harry.

– Igen, azok. Nos, valaki, egy varázsló, semmi kétség, kiadta magát ilyennek, és eladott néhány gyanútlan muglinak egy beszélő házat.

Fred a nevetéstől fuldoklott a krumplipüréjében.

– _Egy beszélő házat?_ – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

– Nem vicces, Fred. Képzelheted, hogy miután túl voltak az első sokkon, mi az ördögöt mondhatott nekik... Például honnan lehetünk benne biztosak, hogy a ház nem próbálta meg rávenni őket valami veszélyesre?

Fred mosolya elhalványult.

Harry áthajolt a marhasültje fölött.

– Szóval úgy gondolja, hogy a dolognak köze van Voldemorthoz-

– Ne mondd ki a nevét.

– Elnézést.

Mr Weasley megtörölte a homlokát a szalvétájával.

– A legrosszabb esetben igen. Lehet egy újabb trükk az egész, mondjuk, ha most muglikat próbál a saját oldalára állítani. Ez olyasmi, amiről korábban sosem hallottunk. Képzelheted, milyen veszélyes lenne ez mindenki számára. Előbb vagy utóbb beszélnem kell majd erről Scrimgeourrel, bármennyire is ellenemre van a dolog... A Rendet természetesen már figyelmeztettük.

Harry röviden végiggondolta, mennyire veszélyes lenne, ha a muglik Voldemorthoz csatlakozva a varázslók ellen fordulnának. Különösen akkor, ha az Imperius átkot használja... képtelenség lenne megmondani, kiben bízhat az ember és kiben nem... az egész világ gyanússá válna.

Harry észrevette, hogy a feje is belesajdult ebbe a gondolatba, úgyhogy nem szólt közbe, mikor Lupin beszélgetést kezdeményezett Mr Weasleyvel a koboldokról, és a többiek felé fordult, hogy megnézze, min nevetnek.

– És akkor azt mondta: ,,Maradt még belőlük?", ugye, Fred? – fordult George Fredhez.

– Miből? – kérdezte Ron kíváncsian, mire mindkét iker röhögésben tört ki.

– A Szabadalmazott Éberálom-bűbájból. Azt akarta tudni, hogy... lehet-e _finomítani_ rajtuk.

– Persze, hogy lehet – folytatta George –, de ezt nem akartuk közölni vele, amíg nem hallottuk, mit is szeretne.

– Ki volt az? – kérdezte Harry. Ginny gyorsan felnézett, amint észrevette, hogy csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez; aztán elfordította a tekintetét, eltökélten kerülve a pillantásával. Harry úgy döntött, erre inkább nem reagál.

– Ne, ne, várj. Várd meg a legjobb részt, mielőtt megtudod ki az – hahotázott Fred.

– Szóval erre mi azt kérdeztük: ,,Mire gondol, uram?"

– Mire nyugtalan lett, körbepillantott, majd azt mondta: ,,Igazából nem lényeges". De mi azt feleltük, hogy: ,,Uram, mindent, ami ebben a boltban elhangzik, bizalmasan kezelünk."

– Ó, ti _hazudós fráterek_ – motyogta Hermione, Ron ellenben majd' megszakadt nevettében. – Ezt nem tehetitek – folytatta a lány –, ez mind az üzleti bizalom része. Ilyen szabály a mugli boltokban is van. Ugye tudjátok, hogy komolyan bajba kerülhettek, hogyha-

– _Szóval_ – fűzte tovább a szót George, és hitetlenkedő pillantást vetett Hermionére – erre megfordult, és azt mondta: ,,Egy lánnyal lenne kapcsolatos."

– Számítottunk rá, hogy ezt fogja mondani, de amire nem voltunk felkészülve, az az volt, hogy... Folytasd, George – fejezte be Fred.

– Mire mi megkérdeztük, hogy miféle lányról lenne szó – megjegyzem, az is eltartott egy darabig, mire kinyögte –, hogy egy szellemről.

Fred úgy tűnt, nem tudja visszafogni magát, ugyanis azonnal visszavette a történet mesélését:

– Miután sikerült megállni, hogy belefulladjunk a saját elfojtott röhögésünkbe, azt mondtuk, hogy: ,,Ha ad nekünk egy nevet, akkor még élethűbbé tudjuk varázsolni..."

Ron úgy festett, mint aki mindjárt hányni fog.

– _Nem_... ugye nem...

– _Hisztis Myrtle_ volt az! Az ő nevét mondta – vágták rá kórusban az ikrek.

Majdnem mindenkiből, Hermionét is beleértve, kitört a nevetés.

– És ez még nem minden! – nyögte George.

– _Colin Creevey_ volt az! – prüszkölte Fred, beterítve Ginnyt sütőtöklével.

Harry felé nyújtott egy szalvétát.

– Ó, szegény Colin! – mondta Hermione. – Hát ez egy kicsit... _furcsa_.

– _Furcsa_? Colin teljesen őrült! – vágta rá Ron. – Myrtle életében is egy troll volt, nemhogy _holtában_!

– Ami azt illeti... elég kedves lány volt... annak idején... – folytatta Hermione –, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy... nagyon okos volt.

– Oké, én kedvelem az okos lányokat, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy-

De hirtelen elhallgatott – úgy tűnt, eléggé zavarba jött. Hermione is meglehetős gyorsasággal kezdett el kenyeret enni, vette észre Harry. Olyan intenzíven nézte őket, hogy nem tudott eléggé figyelni, és a keze hozzáért Ginnyéhez, ahogy átadta neki a szalvétát. Egy gyors pillantást váltottak, Harry érezte, hogy a szívverése felgyorsul. Ginny villámgyorsan engedte el a szalvétát.

Hermione kiszúrta, hogy valami történt, és most kíváncsian nézett Harryre. Frednek és George-nak semmi sem tűnt fel, és folytatták a témájukon való csámcsogást.

– Szóval a kis Colin Creeveyben ilyen ismeretlen hajlamok lappanganak... Ki gondolta volna, hogy ekkora dzsigoló?

Hermione megbotránkozva nézett rájuk.

– Tessék? Egy _micsoda_?

George felkacagott. – Ugyan már, ha nem tudod, mi _az_, akkor jobb, ha megkérdezed Ginnyt. Tavaly járt egy párral... Még mindig Dean Thomas az aktuális?

Ginny George felé fordult, hogy átdöfje a pillantásával. Aztán Harryre nézett, mintha nem tudna mit mondani, aki szintén kinyitotta a száját, csakhogy rájöjjön: ő sem tud.

– Elnézést – mondta Ginny, felkelt, majd távozott.

Ronon és Hermionén kívül mindenki értetlenül nézett utána. George elképedve pillantott Fredre és a pár székkel lejjebb ülő Charlie-ra. Egyértelmű volt, hogy senki sem beszélt nekik Harryről és Ginnyről.

– Most mit mondtam?

De Harry arckifejezése önmagáért beszélt. Rövid hallgatás következett.

– _Ó..._

Harry már emelkedett fel a székéből, hogy Ginny után menjen, és újra elmagyarázzon mindent, de Hermione megelőzte.

– Majd én megyek. – Mikor távozott, kínos csöndet hagyott maga után.

Fred és George különösen kellemetlenül érezték magukat, de mosolyt erőltettek az arcukra, és fénysebességgel váltottak témát a beszélgetésben.

– Mindenesetre azért jobb lenne, ha nem nagyon terjesztenénk ezt az egész Hisztis Myrtle ügyet. Tudjátok, akár bajba is kerülhetünk miatta...

Ezzel a beszélgetés újra beindult.

Ennek ellenére a Harry mellkasában terjeszkedő kínos érzés azt sugallta neki, hogy talán egy hangyányit nehezebb lesz annyiban hagyni Ginnyvel a dolgokat, mint ahogyan azt várta.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Készítettünk egy **levelezőlistát**, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.

Köszönjük a véleményeket Daedalusnak, Havvának, kevidónak, Korallnak, Renynek, Sagananák, Shaneenek, shireineiinek, vavevának! Továbbra is szívesen várjuk az olvasók véleményeit! :)


	3. Az oltár előtt

**Megjelölve**

**III. fejezet: Az oltár előtt**

* * *

><p>"<em>– Szereted? – kérdezte Bill halkan.<em>

– _Nem tudom – felelte Harry őszintén."_

* * *

><p>Másnap Harry rájött, hogy épp olyan ideges, mint maga Fleur. Igazából őbenne nem tudatosult, hogy ezt mi okozza; de a lelke mélyén amiatt, hogy a családhoz tartozónak érezte magát, az a furcsa vágyakozás töltötte el, hogy minden rendben menjen.<p>

Az elgyötörtnek tűnő Mrs Weasley pirkadatkor rázta fel őt és Ront, hogy aztán rögtön el is tűnjön. Támolyogva öltöztek, és a lépcsőn lefelé sok emberbe bele is ütköztek.

Ginny volt az egyik, aki épp akkor jött ki ökölbe szorított kézzel és piros arccal a szobájából. Hermione csitítónak szánt hangja és Fleur türelmetlen acsarkodása egyszerre hallatszott odabentről, Ginny pedig mindennek tűnt, csak nyugodtnak nem.

– Elég volt! – sziszegte Harrynek és Ronnak, ahogy leértek a legközelebbi lépcsőfordulóba. – Nem bírom tovább! A ruhája pompás, én mondom nektek! _Pompás!_ Ki törődik egyetlen, átkozott gyűrődéssel?

Harry nevetett, de Ron csak sunnyogott.

– Le kell lépnünk – motyogta. – Ha a lányok ingerültek, mi nem akarunk az útjukba kerülni.

Továbbindultak, de Ginny idegesen utánuk szólt, ahogy Mrs Weasley szokott:

– Tényleg magamra hagytok vele? – mondta; a haja, amely elegáns kontyban volt felcsavarva a tarkójára, és csupán néhány tincs omlott belőle a vállára, majdnem megbomlott közben. – Ez egy lidércnyomás! És nem tudom – ezt – az – átkozott –_zipp – felhúzni_! – kiáltotta, miközben valamit megrántott a háta közepén.

– Vigyázz, még elszakítod! – szólt rá gyorsan Harry.

– Akkor valaki segítsen már végre – csattant fel Ginny, és idegesen megfordult. Harry Ronra nézett, aki viszont ugyanolyan várakozva nézett őrá. Egy pillanat eltelt, aztán...

– Akkor most megyek, és megnézem, hogy öhh... Billnek van-e szüksége segítségre – hazudta Harry, és leiramodott a lépcsőn, magára hagyva Ront, hogy segítsen ő Ginnynek.

Ahogy lefelé ment, bosszúsan arra gondolt, hogy _mire játszik Ginny? Megpróbálja megnehezíteni az egészet?_ Vagy lehetséges, hogy csak megpróbál normális maradni. Elvégre is, az csak egy cipzár volt... _De nem látja, hogy ez milyen nehéz? Én próbálom annyiban hagyni az egészet..._ Talán mégsem akarod... _De! Elhatároztad – így volt a legjobb..._

Hamarabb Bill szobája előtt találta magát, mint várta. Nem lévén más választása, halkan bekopogott.

– Gyere be.

Harry kitárta az ajtót, és ott találta Fredet, George-ot és Charlie-t, akik éppen a Bill öltönyének kikefélésén fáradoztak, a szükségesnél első ránézésre is jóval nagyobb erőt kifejtve. George hirtelen olyan széles mozdulatot tett az egyik kefével, hogy Bill elterült az ágyon. Mindannyian harsogó kacagásban törtek ki.

– Hé, Harry! Gyere, segíts! Épp a földbe tisztítjuk! – röhögött Fred.

– Fejezzétek be, ti hárman! Harry, ments meg... – jajgatott Bill, és belepillantott a tükörbe. – Na, legalább jó rám.

– Igen, a miénkkel ellentétben – dörmögte Fred és George. Harry rájuk pillantott: a ruhájuk ujja szégyenletesen rövid volt.

Harry a zsebükben pihenő pálcák irányába nézett.

– Nem tudjátok megnyújtani? – kérdezte.

Az ikrek gonoszul elvigyorodtak.

– Nem, nem hisszük... Igazából, nekünk így tetszik...

– Felőlem... Odafent már most is vér folyik. Ginnynek könnyek voltak a szemében, mikor lejöttünk reggel.

– Csodás – mondta Charlie, és felkelt. – Megreggelizem, mielőtt megérkezik a tömeg. És ezen, Bill, a menyasszonyod családját értem. Talán még több véla jön majd, szóval bírjatok magatokkal, különösen ti ketten – bökte mellkason Fredet és George-ot.

Az ikrek követték valami olyasmiről motyogva az orruk alatt, hogy "hónapok óta éhezünk, mert mindig annyian szálltak meg a házban", és becsukták az ajtót maguk után.

Harry leült Bill ágyára.

– Ideges vagy, ugye?

Bill ráemelte a tekintetét.

– Egy kicsit – igazította meg a nyakkendőjét. – De szeretem Fleurt, úgyhogy... Igen. Nagyon ideges vagyok.

Harry kierőszakolt magából egy mosolyt, Bill pedig ismét ránézett.

– Harry... kérdezhetek valamit?

Harry habozott; idáig nem igazán beszélgetett Bill-lel mélyebb témákról.

– Rendben – felelte.

Billen látszott, hogy megfontolja a kérdést, mielőtt feltenné, majd: – Te és Ginny... Tudod... Együtt voltatok?

Harry pislogott egyet. Nem tudta, hogy hazudjon-e, vagy sem. Bill Ginny bátyja volt, és következésképp talán hajlamos lehetett arra, hogy a védelmébe vegye Ginnyt. Bill azonban, úgy látszott, kitalálta, mire gondol.

– Semmi baj, nem foglak leütni érte – vigyorgott rá a férfi.

Harry kieresztett valamennyit a bent tartott levegőből.

– Honnan tudtad?

Bill vállat vont.

– Mindenki rájött arra, hogy volt köztetek valami. Ginny kicsit furcsán viselkedett, valahogy... hamis volt a vidámsága – különösen akkor, ha te is a közelben voltál. És meg lehet mondani abból is, ahogyan Ron és Hermione folyamatosan rátok pillantgattak.

Harry bólintott. Nem tudta, mit kéne mondania.

– Szóval, öhm... mi történt? – kérdezte Bill, majd, mielőtt még Harry kinyithatta volna a száját, hozzátette: – Nem kell belemennünk, ha nem szeretnéd, csak úgy festettél, mint akinek szüksége van valakire, akivel beszélhet.

Mivel már – jött rá Harry –, valóban mindenki tudta, és tényleg szeretett volna beszélni valakivel, elmesélte az egészet. Elmesélte, hogy ő volt az utolsó, aki rádöbbent, hogy vannak érzései Ginny iránt, elmesélte, hogyan kezdtek el járni, és, hogy az együttlétük hetei élete legszebb hetei voltak. Elmondta, hogy Dumbledore halála ráébresztette valamire, amit igazából tizenkét éves kora óta tudnia kellett volna – amikor is Tom Denem elkapta Ginnyt –, és azt is, hogy megmondta a lánynak: nem találkozhatnak többé.

– Ezt jól megfontoltad akkor... Hogyan fogadta? – kérdezte Bill.

– Rendben ment – felelte Harry –, bár Ginny azt mondta, őt nem érdekli Voldemort, de tudtam, hogy ezt fogja mondani. – Élénken visszaemlékezett az eltökélt pillantásra, ahogy Ginny ránézett azon a napon. A vörös lány tekintete elárulta, hogy Ginnynek mindig ő lesz az egyetlen, és akkor már a lány is tudta, hogy ő is így érez.

Bill bólintott.

– Ez egy nemes döntés volt a részedről.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem volt az. Gyáva volt. Ő nem törődött vele, és nekem sem kellett volna.

– De igazad volt. Képzeld el, hogy mi történne, ha Tudjukki rájönne. Ginny abban az órában halott lenne.

Harry sóhajtott.

– Tudom.

– Nehéz lesz betartanod, amit elhatároztál. Lesznek pillanatok, amikor minden olyannak tűnik majd, mint _azelőtt_, és elfeledkezel mindenről; aztán újra és újra rugdoshatod vissza magad valóságba.

Harry nem szólt semmit. Tudta, hogy Bill miről beszél, mert ez már legalább kétszer megtörtént vele az elmúlt napokban.

– Szereted? – kérdezte Bill halkan.

– Nem tudom – felelte Harry őszintén.

– Nem mondhatom neked, hogy nem lehetsz szerelmes tizenhét évesen, mert... nos... Akkor kissé képmutatónak tűnnék.

Harry arcán feltűnt egy félmosoly; Bill felkelt.

– Most már férfi vagy, Harry. Azt teszed, amit a legjobbnak gondolsz.

Harry biccentett, és kezet rázott Bill-lel.

– Köszönöm.

– Említésre sem méltó. Tudod, Charlie-nak igaza volt. Most _kellene_ elmennünk reggelizni. Ha túl sok vélával találkozom, és totál érzelgőssé válok, az esküvőnek lőttek.

A Bill-lel való beszélgetés után Harry jobban érezte magát; furcsa volt, hogy ezúttal nem Ron vagy Hermione volt az, akit a bizalmába avatott. Úgy gondolta, velük nehezebb lett volna ezt megosztani, mivel mindketten sokkal jobban ismerték.

* * *

><p>Ahogy a nap delelőre járt, még több vendég zúdult az Odúba. A teljes roxfortos tanári kar együtt érkezett, és Harry majdhogynem nem ismerte fel őket; eddig még sosem látott rajtuk esküvőhöz illő öltözéket.<p>

Hagrid volt az, akit nem lehetett eltéveszteni. Barna, bolyhos öltönyét viselte narancssárga nyakkendővel, és valahogy a haja is másképp festett: mintha lelapították volna, és amint megfordult, látszott, hogy egy igen takaros copfot visel. Mindenki osztozott az ámulatban, hogyan tudta ezt a látványos változást elérni; ekkor viszont mellé lépett a legnagyobb nő, akit valaha láttak – Madam Maxim –, és megnyalta a kezét, azzal simítgatva le Hagrid haját pár perces időközönként.

Bimba és Flitwick professzorok kedélyesen üdvözölték Harryt: Flitwick megszorította a kezét, és elmondta, mennyire jó, hogy látja, Bimba pedig még meg is ölelte. Harry nem látott túl sokat közben, mivel a professzor meglehetősen testes volt, de tisztán hallotta, ahogy Bimba azt mondja:

– Micsoda megtiszteltetés ez a meghívás... a kis Bill... hiszen olyan pöttöm volt! – És továbbvonult, kifújva az orrát egy zsebkendőbe.

McGalagony professzor valamivel visszafogottabb volt.

– Jó napot, Potter – mondta kimérten, mintha orgonalila ruhájában és kalapjában kényelmetlenül érezné magát. Harry most, hogy közelebbről megfigyelhette, látta, hogy sokkal öregebbnek néz ki. Több ránc volt a szeme körül, amelyet a szeme alatt táskák váltottak fel. Kimerültnek és soványnak tűnt; Harry gyanította, hogy McGalagony professzort is, hozzá hasonlóan, erősen megviselte Dumbledore halála.

– Jó napot, professzor – válaszolt Harry. – Van már új igazgatója a Roxfortnak? – kérdezte kevés érdeklődéssel. Ha nem is szándékozott visszatérni, még mindig megsajdult benne valami, ahogy a szeretett kastélyra gondolt, ami azóta volt az igazi otthona, hogy megtudta: varázsló.

– Attól tartok, idáig nem jártunk szerencsével. Én töltöm be a pozíciót, amíg folyamatban van a keresés; az iskolának nyitva kell maradnia, a felügyelő bizottság így határozott. De ki merem jelenteni, hogy többet fog hallani erről, ha visszajött majd az iskolába, Potter.

Harry összerándult belül. Tudta, hogy előbb, vagy utóbb el kell mondania a professzornak. De nem ma. Inkább mosolygott, és azt mondta:

– Már alig várom, professzor.

Fleur családja talán még Fleurnél is gyönyörűbb volt: megjelent egy nő, aki csakis az édesanyja lehetett, és aki nem volt véla – ezt onnan tudták, hogy Ron legalább az ő látványát megúszta minimális nyálveszteséggel –, és még sok másik ezüsthajú ember is. Mintha lebegtek volna a gyümölcsös körül, minduntalan arról csevegve, hogy milyen szép minden, és elbájoltak mindenkit földöntúli hangjukkal. Fleur húga, Gabrielle, odafutott Harryhez és Ronhoz, hogy megölelje a derekukat, aztán széles mosollyal az arcán rohant vissza a szüleihez. Hosszú ezüstös hajával és kékes-szürkés szemeivel kisebbik tükörképe volt Fleurnek, és a hasonlóság mindenki számára nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy felnőve igazi szépség lesz majd.

A gyümölcsös valóban meghökkentően szép volt. A sövényt a szőlőhöz hasonlóan borító, pompás virágok valódi színkavalkáddá változtatták. Az ülőhelyek között vezető utat fűzfából formált virágkapuk ékítették, hosszú lugast alkotva. A legnagyobbik alá legalább negyven fehér széket állítottak. Ez pontosan a gyógynövényes kert előtt állt, s a levegőt itt jázmin és bazsalikom szívfacsaró illata lengte be, amelyet a szellő továbblebbentett a gyümölcsös többi részébe is.

Továbbmenve, közelebb a házhoz állt a rettenetesen hosszú asztal, amely Mrs Weasley fantasztikus főztjének súlya alatt roskadozott; Harry itt állt meg Ronnal, Hermionéval és a többi Weasley gyerekkel. Innen jól rálátott a tányérokra és a tálakra, melyek marhasülttel, csirkével, disznópecsenyével, főtt, sült és egészben sült krumplival, zöldségekkel, sokszínű szószokkal, rizzsel voltak megpakolva. A főhelyen egy óriási esküvői torta terpeszkedett, két apró, mozgó figurával a tetején, amelyek Billre és Fleurre hasonlítottak.

Ahogy a vendégek helyet foglaltak, Harry látta, ahogy Fleur kilép a házból. Nem tudta megállni, az álla leesett – ahogyan mindenki másé is. Fleur hihetetlenül szép volt; a ruhája fehéren ragyogott, és úgy tűnt, mintha csupán fényből és egy könnyű anyagból szőtték volna; a fátyol elegánsan omlott az arca elé, ezüst haja legyezőszerűen szétterült mögötte. Bill úgy festett, mint aki épp most nyerte meg az egy millió galleonos főnyereményt.

Egy idős, ősz, ugyanakkor előkelő férfi – akiről Harry úgy gondolta, csakis Fleur apja lehet – karolt bele a menyasszonyba, és vezette végig a székek közötti folyosón. Ebben a pillanatban zene hangzott fel. Ahogy Harry megfordult, egy csoportnyi erdei nimfát pillantott meg, akik lágyan játszottak fafúvós hangszereiken; a muzsika mindenkit megbabonázott.

Gabrielle Fleur mögött jött, és a ruhája uszályát tartotta. Bill az óriás virágkapu alatt várt egy öreg, töpörödött emberrel, aki bizonyára a lelkész volt a varázslók között. A férfi halványszürke talárt viselt, kötélből készült öve fölött pedig egy tok lógott a pálcájának. Az arcán jóindulatú mosoly ült.

Gabrielle mögött Ron és Hermione haladtak az élen, kart karba öltve. Őket Fred és George követte, akik furán festettek, éppúgy egymásba karolva, mint Ron és Hermione, de az ő arcukról is ugyanúgy mosoly sugárzott. Charlie következett Mrs Weasleyvel, aki egy zsebkendőt szorított a szájához... Így utoljára Harry és Ginny maradtak.

Harry oldalra pillantott, és halkan megkérdezte:

– Megyünk együtt?

Ginny szó nélkül belekarolt, és követték a vendégeket, akik lassanként elfoglalták a székeiket. A lelkész beszélni kezdett, a ceremónia elkezdődött, és a gyümölcsösre csend telepedett.

* * *

><p>A Weasley ikrek már a Roxfortban is tudták, hogy kell mulattatni, a szertartás után pedig minden eddiginél jobban elemükben voltak. A nimfák most kellemes, vidám zenét játszottak, amibe belevegyült a harsogó kacagás, amely Fleur családjának irányából jött; Fred és George éppen megosztották velük a kedvenc történeteiket.<p>

Az ételből mindenki szívesen fogyasztott, és egyáltalában minden tökéletesen ment – egészen addig, amíg fel nem bukkant Percy Weasley.

A fejek gyorsan fordultak az irányába, és az asztal körül suttogás csapott fel. Még Delacourék is, akik nem tudták, kicsoda, rájöttek a Weasleyk arckifejezéséből és Hagrid rémesen hangos motyogásából – aki maga három széket foglalt el –, hogy olyan személy toppant be, akit nem látnak szívesen.

Mr Weasley felkelt.

– Mit akarsz? – kérdezte élesen.

Percy körülhordozta rajtuk a pillantását; az arcán különös kifejezés ült. Az alkony most már leszállóban volt, és a sövény árnyéka sötét csíkokat vetett idegességtől feszült vonásaira.

– Nos? – vetette oda George, miközben szintén felkelt.

– Én csak el akartam jönni... és gratulálni Billnek... és Fleurnek – felelte alig hallhatóan.

Fred hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Mrs Weasley riadtnak tűnt.

– És szeretnék bocsánatot kérni... Mindenkitől – tette hozzá.

Az összes családtag és vendég őt nézte.

– Ó, igazán? – kérdezte Charlie.

– Akkor gyerünk – mondta Ron mogorván, és a dermesztő csend tovább fokozódott. – Mindannyian várjuk.

Percy az apjához sétált, aki egy lépést sem hátrált.

– Apa, sajnálom, amit tavalyelőtt mondtam. Dühös voltam, mert azt gondoltad, Caramel azért léptetett elő, hogy kémkedjek a család után, és... igen, most már tudom, hogy igazad volt. Nem gondoltam komolyan, amit mondtam, és rossz volt, amit tettem. Csak azt szerettem volna, ha elégedett vagy velem, de hamarosan rájöttem, hogy Caramel hazudott, és... Harrynek volt igaza.

Percy megkerülte az apját, hogy szembenézhessen Harryvel, aki Ginny és Hermione mellett ült. Továbbra is mindenki őt nézte; még a zene is abbamaradt.

– Harry, remélem, hogy el tudod fogadni a bocsánatkérésem. Megértem, ha nem, mivel azt gondolhattad, hogy barátok vagyunk. Semmi sem indokolhatja, miért fordultam ellened a minisztériummal együtt, és... Sajnálom, hogy valaha kételkedtem benned. Meg kellett volna bíznom benned és a családomban.

Percy kinyújtotta a kezét. Mindenki visszafojtott lélegzettel várt. Harry nem tudta, mit tegyen – igaz, hogy Percy azok között volt, akiknek köze volt az ő üldöztetéséhez az elmúlt két évben, de mégis Ron bátyja maradt, és most úgy állt előtte, annyira őszintének tűnt, mintha tényleg komolyan gondolná...

Harry megrázta a kezét.

– Rendben – mondta.

A csevegés hangjai halkan újra felcsaptak.

A Percyvel szemben álló csoportosulás hirtelen kettévált, ahogy Mrs Weasley előretört, és a fia nyakába vetette magát.

– Ó, Percy! – kiáltott fel, és közben zokogott. Percy visszaölelt.

– Azt sajnálom leginkább, amit veled tettem, anya – suttogta a hazatért családtag, de Harry meghallotta.

A zenekar újból rázendített, és kínos kézfogások garmada következett. Az ikrek követték a többiek példáját minden hangos ellenvélemény-nyilvánítás nélkül, de a pillantásuk nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy még nem egészen ásták el a csatabárdot, csak egyelőre, a család és az esküvő kedvéért vágtak jó képet az egészhez. Harry látta, ahogy Mr Weasley és Percy megölelik egymást, miközben a családfő azt suttogja: – Jó, hogy visszakaptam a fiamat.

Amint a mulatság újból beindult, Ron újonnan visszatért bátyja elmesélte nekik, hogy Rufus Scrimgeour megint kijelentette, beszélni akar Harryvel. Dumbledore halála óta igazi pánik uralkodott a minisztériumban, és senki sem tudta, mihez is kéne most valójában fogni. Scrimgeour nyilvánvalóan továbbra is a minisztériumról kialakult közvéleménnyel volt elfoglalva, és mikor Percy azt tanácsolta neki, hagyja, hadd tegye Harry, amit Dumbledore-ral megbeszéltek, bármi is legyen az, és hagyjanak fel a boszorkányüldözéssel, amit ellene folytatnak, a miniszter kijött a béketűréséből, és azt hangoztatta, nem egy szemtelen tinédzsernek, hanem a minisztériumnak kell foglalkoznia Voldemorttal. Percy aznap éjjel elhagyta a minisztériumot.

– Úgyhogy, apa, jobb lesz, ha vigyázol vele. Nem tudja, hol vagyok, de biztosra veszem: az első adandó alkalommal rajtad keresztül akar majd eljutni Harryhez.

Mr Weasley bólintott.

– Igen, számítottam ilyesmire.

– Nos, nincs semmi, amit az ügyben most tehetnénk – mondta Lupin elgondolkodva. – Ami történt, megtörtént, és örülnünk kell, hogy újra eggyel többen vagyunk.

Az emberek visszatértek a nagy asztalhoz, és megették a pudingjaik maradékát, vagy bort és pezsgőt ittak, amitől kivörösödött az arcuk. Hagrid egyre hangosabban és hangosabban beszélt, és még McGalagony professzor is kibontotta szoros kontyát, mialatt Flitwick professzor még több mézbort öntött neki.

Most mindannyian boldogan ülnek itt, gondolta Harry. Magának az esküvőnek vége; tudta, hamarosan nem lesz mentség arra, miért is marad itt. Most, hogy mindannyian itt vannak, egy helyen, elérkezett a tökéletes pillanat. De a szíve mégis kalapált, ahogy felkelt, és megkocogtatta a poharát a villájával. Ginny rémülten nézett fel rá, és meghúzta a ruhája ujját.

– Ne... – suttogta.

– Muszáj – válaszolta Harry, és megköszörülte a torkát. – Hm... Kérem... figyeljenek rám!

Lassan mindannyian elcsendesedtek, és felé fordultak. Ginny felkelt, és elsétált az asztaltól a gyógynövényes kert felé.

– Van valami, amit szeretnék elmondani.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: Készítettünk egy levelezőlistát, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!<p>

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))

Köszönjük a véleményeket Daedalusnak, Shaneenek, shanon widownak! Továbbra is szívesen várjuk az olvasók véleményeit! :)


	4. El a gyerekkorból

**Megjelölve**

**IV. fejezet: El a gyerekkorból**

* * *

><p>– <em>Talán el kéne kezdenem Tökfej Nagyúrnak hívni. Az kissé feldobná a dolgokat, nem?<em>

* * *

><p>Újra – miként Percy érkezésekor is történt –, csönd ereszkedett a társaságra, de ez a csönd most sokkal nyugodtabb, álmosabb volt; közben Hagriddel az élen, többen is folytatták a mézbor töltögetését a poharukba.<p>

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Először is tudom, hogy, öhm, feltehetőleg nem mindenki számított tőlem beszédre, de csak azt akartam mondani – vágott bele, az ifjú pár felé fordulva, akik összekulcsolt kezüket az asztal tetején pihentették –, hogy biztos vagyok benne: mindenki csatlakozni fog hozzám, mikor hosszú és boldog házasságot kívánok Billnek és Fleurnek.

Mindenki egyetértően bólintott, és felemelte a poharát.

– Nem tudom elmondani, mennyire jóleső érzés ezekben az időkben, hogy valami jót ünnepelhetünk... – folytatta Harry –, és fantasztikus, hogy egy ennyire egyszerű dolog milyen boldoggá tehet mindannyiunkat, szóval... – Megemelte a poharát. – Billre és Fleurre.

Mindenki elismételte kórusban _"Billre és Fleurre"_, és a poharába kortyolt. Fleur felmosolygott Harryre, Mrs Weasley pedig a szemét törölgette.

Harry megvárta, amíg a jóízű csevegés újra elhal, mielőtt folytatja.

– A másik dolog, amit el kell mondanom... kevésbé ünneplésre méltó, azt hiszem. Öhm... Azért mondom el most, mert olyasmiről van szó, amit minden ittlévőnek tudnia kell.

Lupin óvatosan leeresztette a kupáját, Tonks kíváncsian felnézett rá, McGalagony professzor szája pedig keskeny vonallá préselődött, ahogy összevonta a szemöldökét.

Mindannyian őrá néztek...

– Tudják... én... el fogok menni – holnap.

Az asztal mentén azonnal kérdő mormogás futott végig, de el is halt, amint Harry újra szólásra nyitotta a száját.

– Mennyi időre? – hallotta Lupin hangját.

– Nem tudom biztosan... és ez, hogy nem tudom megmondani, egyben azt is jelenti... – fordult McGalagonyhoz –, hogy idén nem fogok a Roxfortba visszatérni – mondta; képtelen volt elrejteni az arcán és a hangjában felbukkanó szomorúságot.

McGalagony kinyitotta, majd újra becsukta a száját, mielőtt megszólalt volna:

– Mégis miről beszél, Potter? _Nem akar visszatérni?_ – A professzor egyszerre szigorúnak, sőt szinte dühösnek tűnt; most újból a régi önmaga volt, olyan, amilyennek Harry mindig is ismerte.

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Önök közül néhányan, vagyis igazából már _mindannyian_ hallhattak híreszteléseket a Próféciáról. – Azonnal csend támadt; úgy tűnt, mintha még a lélegzetét is visszafojtaná mindenki.

– Anélkül, hogy belemennék a részletekbe – egyértelmű okokból – van néhány dolog, amit meg kell tennem, és ezeket nem tudom itt elintézni.

Bimba professzor udvariasan felemelte a kezét.

– És köze van mindennek... Őhozzá-Akit-Nem-Nevezünk-Néven?

– Igen – válaszolta Harry. Újból mindenkit levegő után kapott. Harry nem értette, hogyhogy nem számítottak erre; bár igazából ő maga nem mondott egyikőjüknek sem túl sokat arról, amit Dumbledore-ral beszéltek.

McGalagony mérgesen pattant fel.

– Potter, ne beszéljen badarságokat. Be kell fejeznie a tanulmányait! Még nem elég idős ahhoz, hogy egyedül meghozzon egy ilyen súlyú döntést, és ami Tudjákkit illeti-

– Minden tiszteletem a magáé, professzor, de elég idős vagyok – mondta Harry higgadtan. – Ha nem indulok el olyan hamar, amennyire csak lehet... és teszem meg, amit tennem kell, akkor nem marad majd Roxfort, ahol bárki befejezhetné a tanulmányait. Semmi sem marad... – És ekkor még egyszer tudatosult benne, hogy milyen horderejű dologra készül, milyen következményei lesznek, ha elbukik; a szabad világ sorsa _szó szerint_ az ő vállán nyugodott. Ezt Voldemort már tizenhat évvel ezelőtt elintézte.

McGalagony orrcimpái kitágultak.

– Potter, Dumbledore professzor sosem engedné magát-

– Dumbledore professzor halott – felelte Harry kurtán. Majd szünetet tartott és: – És éppen ezért... kell ezt megtennem.

– Nem reménykedhet abban, hogy megbosszulhatja Albus halálát azzal, ha elrohan valami... _veszélyes_ "küldetésre", ha jól értem. Ezt nem tudja egyedül véghezvinni, Potter, és mivel sem szülei, sem gyámja nincsenek, ezért kénytelen vagyok-

– Magam vagyok, professzor. Túl sok ember halt már meg értem, ahogyan Voldemortért is... A feladat rám vár. Azt hiszem, ezt maga is tudja.

McGalagony ismét leült; valószínűleg fájtak neki a nyers szavak, amikkel Harry válaszolt. Harryt meghatotta, hogy hajlandó lett volna magára vállalni a feladatot, az alapján, ahogy a halott szüleire, és a nem létező gyámjára célzott: de Harry már régen eldöntötte, hogy többé senki sem teheti meg ezt helyette.

Harry Mr és Mrs Weasleyhez fordult.

– Tudom, hogy maguk többé-kevésbé tudják, mire készülök – mondta, Mr Weasley pedig bólintott –, de amiről talán nem tudnak... az az, hogy Ron és Hermione is velem jönnek.

Mrs Weasley szeme elkerekedett. Mr Weasley Ronhoz fordult:

– Ez igaz?

Hallotta, hogy McGalagony alig hallhatóan azt motyogja: – Oktalanság!

Ron felkelt; a kezét Hermione vállára tette.

– Ja, igaz. – A szüleire nézett. – Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam erről nektek korábban, de tisztában voltam vele, hogy mit mondanátok.

Mrs Weasley szintén felkelt; Harrynek volt némi fogalma arról, mi fog történni, és remélte, hogy Ron nem fog meghátrálni.

– Megértem, hogy Harrynek el kell mennie, és hogy ez jó célok érdekében történik, még ha úgy gondolom is, hogy ez veszélyes, és egy kicsit vakmerő is tőle, de – Ronald Weasley, te _nem_ mész vele!

Ron egy pillanatig úgy festett, mint aki szívesen egyetértene, aztán azt mondta:

– Sajnálom, anya, de elmegyek.

Hagrid, aki idáig csendben volt, most mély hangon dörögte vörös, vérben forgó szemmel:

– Akkor hová mész, Harry? – szippantott be egyszerre hozzávetőleg egy vödörnyi levegőt a vadőr.

– Tudod, hogy nem mondhatjuk el – felelte Hermione határozottan. – Mi van, ha Voldemort egy nap bekopog hozzád, és rákérdez?

A reakció Voldemort nevére előre látható volt – visszatartott lélegzetvételek, és néhány elejtett pohár. Fleur édesanyja egyenesen felborította a székét, majd zavartan felállította, és újból leült.

– Nem keverek veszélybe a szükségesnél több embert – mondta Harry, és közben Ginnyre gondolt.

– Akkor _ők_ miért mennek veled? – kérdezte Fred, Ronra és Hermionéra mutatva.

Harry erőtlenül elmosolyodott.

– Ők mindig velem voltak. Attól a naptól kezdve, hogy mindhárman barátok lettünk... Ez azóta is így van.

Ron és Hermione sugárzó arccal rávigyorogtak.

– Úgyhogy sajnálom, hogy most mondtam el ezt, az esküvődön, Bill... Fleur, de ezt mindenkinek tudnia kellett.

Bill felkelt.

– Ne törődj vele. Tudjuk, hogy mi a fontos. – Bill pillantása acélossá vált. – Mindig gondoltuk, hogy elmész majd, hogy valami hősieset tegyél. Ami engem illet: úgy gondolom, hogy erre nálad jobb ember nincs. – Fleur lecsapott Harryre, és csókot nyomott az arcára; a fiú úgy érezte, ez legalább a századik alkalom volt.

McGalagony professzor hangosan szipogott.

– A Roxfort három tanulót veszít? Miss Granger? – tette hozzá, Hermionéra pillantva. – El kell, hogy veszítsem a legjobb diákomat?

– Mi is halljuk, professzor! – dörmögte Ron, és páran idegesen felnevettek.

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Attól tartok, professzor.

McGalagony hátratolta a székét, és odasétált hozzájuk. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, kiabálni fog majd velük, de aztán...

– Nos, ha Potternek el kell vinnie _titeket kettőtöket_... Felteszem, akkor már nem tévedhet el az úton...

Harry kábultan állt, miközben a professzor a vállára tette a kezét. McGalagony ezelőtt sohasem tanúsított gyengédséget iránta – magában arra gondolt, hogy legalább van pozitív oldala is Voldemortnak, hiszen mindenkit közelebb hozott egymáshoz.

Majd hirtelen Hagrid kelt fel. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy könnyekben fog kitörni, de aztán dörgő tapsba kezdve összeütötte a két tenyerét.

A többiek egyenként csatlakoztak. Pár másodperccel később a kert már zengett a tapsvihartól. Harry, Ron és Hermione megszeppenve álltak – kissé meg voltak lepve, hogy a döntésüket elfogadták; végre felnőttként kezelték őket. Mindez egyszerre volt tagadhatatlanul örömteli pillanat, ugyanakkor ijesztő is.

Amint az emberek visszatértek az evéshez és az iváshoz, Harrynek végre sikerült megszökni a hátba veregetések, kézfogások és a kimondhatatlanul nedves csókok elől, amiket Tonkstól, Mrs Weasleytől, Fleurtől, Gabrielletől és legnagyobb rémületére Bimba professzortól kapott. Nem felejtette el, hogy Ginny a gyógynövényes kert felé tűnt el, és miután a többiek már elfogadták a döntését, tudta, eljött az idő, hogy ezt is elintézze.

A kacsaúsztató előtti padon ülve találta meg: éppen kavicsokat dobált a zöldes, sötét vízbe, fodrokat keltve a felszínén. Ginny felnézett, ahogy a közelébe ért.

– Ginny, én s-

– Ne kérj bocsánatot – szakította félbe Ginny, és folytatta a kavicsdobálást. – Meg kellett tenned. Ez az én problémám, nem a tiéd, Harry.

Harry leült mellé.

– Csak... csak azt hiszem, nem akartam még egyszer hallani – tette hozzá Ginny keserű mosollyal –, vagy megtudni, hová mész. Akkor csak aggódnék.

– Arról nem mondtam nekik semmit.

Ginny rápillantott.

– Még mindig meg akarsz védeni mindenkit?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét, és remélte, az arcán hűen tükröződik a "mi-mást-tehetnék" típusú kifejezés.

Hosszú ideig ültek csendben. A fény egyre fogyott, gyógynövények erős illata lengte körbe őket.

– Ki gondolta volna, hogy ennyire nehéz lesz normálisan viselkedni? – mondta a lány anélkül, hogy rápillantott volna.

Harry egyenesen előre nézett.

– Ez nem normális. A normális az lenne, ha együtt lennénk – mondta, de a következő másodpercben már azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Billnek igaza volt: fel tudta volna _rúgni _magát.

Ginny gyors pillantást vetett rá.

– Akkor miért...?

– Tudod, hogy miért, Ginny. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy bátor vagy, és, hogy valószínűleg megállnád a helyed, de nem kockáztathatok... Én... én... Egyszerűen nem.

Jól tudta, a lány mire gondolt, mi volt az, amit talán az ő érdekében, de nem mondott ki; ezért válaszolt a köztük feszülő kérdésére.

– Ronnal és Hermionéval más a helyzet. Tizenegy éves korunk óta... mindig ők voltak velem. És különben is, Voldemort tudja, hogy ők a legjobb barátaim. De ha azt sejtené, hogy szerettelek, akkor...

– Mi?

Harry nyelt egyet. Szóval ez volt az – a válasz Bill reggel feltett kérdésére.

– Szóval érted, hogy... miért...

– Persze, hogy értem. Tudod, mit mondtam korábban: valahol mindig sejtettem, hogy így lesz. Épp ezért szeretlek annyira. – A megértés mindennél erősebb érzése egy pillanatra összekötötte őket. – Csak túl rövid ideig tartott – fejezte be Ginny.

Harry bólintott.

– Ez az egész életemre ráillik.

Ismét csendben ültek, de ez már nem az előző, feszült, megjátszott csend volt; most már értették egymást. Igazából nem volt szükség arra, hogy Harry elmondja, amit szeretett volna, de mégis kimondta, noha elég halkan.

– Most már ez az életem, Gin. Ha vársz rám... sosem lesz senkid.

Ginny eltűnődve nézett rá egy pillanatig, majd elgondolkodva megjegyezte:

– Én inkább arra gondoltam, hogy akkor majd Voldemorttal járok. Ő sokkal macsóbb nálad.

A tekintetük találkozott, és mindketten nevetésben törtek ki. Hogy mindezt megtehették, jelezte, milyen mély a barátságuk és milyen komolyak az érzéseik egymás iránt.

Ginny megfogta a kezét.

– Vigyázz magadra, Potter. – És megcsókolták egymást; amíg be nem fejeződik a háború, ez lesz az utolsó, ezt tudták.

Miközben a nap lassan lenyugodott, Harry átkarolta Ginny derekát, és teljes komolysággal megjegyezte:

– Talán el kéne kezdenem Tökfej Nagyúrnak hívni. Az kissé feldobná a dolgokat, nem?

* * *

><p>Harry soha életében nem felejtette el a másnap reggelt, mivel ez volt eddigi életének legszomorúbb napja; bőven túltett minden eddigi elváláson a barátaitól a roxforti tanévek végén, vagy minden egyes, Weasleyéknek kimondott búcsúszón, amelyek szeptember elején rendre elhangzottak. Ennek részben az volt az oka, hogy nem hitte – bár ezt Ronnal és Hermionéval nem osztotta meg –, hogy valaha az életben látja még ezeket az embereket, akiket megszeretett, és akik a családot pótolták számára.<p>

Előző éjjel sokáig fennmaradtak, hogy összepakolják azokat a holmikat, amiket szükségesnek tartottak elvinni – nehéz volt megbecsülni úgy, hogy mi a szükséges, hogy nem tudták, meddig is maradnak. Végül kompromisszumot kötöttek, hogy alig több, mint egy hétre elegendő ruhát visznek.

– Harry, küldtem egy baglyot a Gringottsnak tegnap este; kivetettem a pénzed felét, és majd felveheted útban... akárhová – említette még kora reggel Bill. Harry megköszönte neki, és arra gondolt, hogy legalább a pénzre nem lesz gondjuk.

Egy igen lerövidített reggelin estek túl, mivel valamennyien tudták, hogy elérkezett a búcsú ideje. Nyolc órára bepakolták a csomagjaikat, ettek, ládáik és seprűik az Odú előszobájában álltak. Ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy mindenki, aki részt vett az esküvőn előző éjjel, szintén az előszobában várakozott, ami így most finoman fogalmazva is zsúfoltnak tűnt.

– Akkor hát... – kezdte Harry sután, végigpillantva mindannyiukon.

– Mindhármótoknak van elég ruhája? Némi ételre is szükségetek lesz az úton... akárhová is mentek... és pénzre... Igen, Harrynél van pénz. Hedviget vagy Pulipintyet is magatokkal kell vinnetek, hogy vészhelyzet esetén, vagy ha szükségetek van ránk, akkor oda tudjunk menni... akárhol vagytok... és igen, rengeteg papírra és pennára is szükségetek lesz, hogy írhassatok. Ó, és feltétlenül-

– Molly! Elég – mondta mosolyogva Mr Weasley. Odahajolt, hogy megölelje a fiát, és a fülébe súgja: – _Mindenből_ van nálatok, amit anyád mondott, ugye?

– _Igen_, apa.

Rengeteg ölelés és búcsócsók következett – az egész egy nagy kavarodás volt Harry számára; nagyon nem akart elköszönni tőlük, de tudta, hogy meg kell tennie. Újra és újra Hermione, illetve Ron felé pislogott; percről percre jobban szerette és tisztelte őket: mindketten önként hátrahagyták a családjaikat azért, hogy osztozzanak vele az alighanem halálig tartó küzdelemben.

Mr Weasley hosszan rázta meg Harry kezét.

– Nem kéne elbúcsúznom tőled, Harry, mert biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan újra látjuk egymást. Én... Én nem tudom elmondani, mennyire hálás vagyok mindenért, amit tettél a családomért. Tudom, hogy rendben leszel. Sok szerencsét, fiam – mondta.

Harry torkában gombóc nőtt.

McGalagony professzor tűnt fel.

– Sikerült szert tennem egy korai zsupszkulcsra; még maradni akartam, hogy elbúcsúzzak maguktól, Potter, Weasley... Miss Granger, és sok szerencsét kívánni.

Hagrid, Ron és Hermione körbevették őket.

– Azt akartam mondani, nektek hármótoknak, hogy ti vagytok a legjobb barátaim, és sok mókát éltünk át együtt – dörmögte Hagrid. – Harry, tudom, hogy neked itt vannak Weasleyék és Lupin, de mindig úgy gondoltam rád, mint a fiamra, ami nekem sosem volt.

– Hagrid... – Harry súlyos karjára tette a kezét.

– Nem, nem, így van. Azt is muszáj megköszönnöm, hogy annyiszor mellettem álltál.

Hermione megölelte Hagrid derekát. A karjai nem érték körül teljesen a férfit, de Hagrid, úgy tűnt, értékelte a gesztust.

– Na, el veletek – mondta mogorván, a szemét törülgetve. – Sok szerencsét, Harry.

Lupin, aki Mrs Weasleyt nyugtatgatta, óvatosan eleresztette az asszonyt, és Harryhez lépett. Koravén arcán zavar látszott, ahogy megállt előtte.

– Tényleg nem akarod elmondani nekem, hová mentek, Harry? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Ha a helyemben lennél, te megtennéd? – kérdezett vissza Harry, őt figyelve.

Lupin felemelte a fejét:

– Nem, valószínűleg nem. Remélem, hogy erre jó okod van... Most hogy Dumbledore már... már nincs köztünk, ha elmész, csak magadra számíthatsz.

– Jó okom van rá. Igazából Dumbledore miatt megyek – nem, nem csak a bosszú miatt – tette hozzá Harry Lupin kétkedő pillantását látva. Óvatosan végiggondolta, mennyit is mondhat Lupinnak. – Nagyon... sokat beszéltünk kettesben Voldemortról – mondta ki végül. – És... úgy érzem, hogy eléggé felkészültem; Dumbledore többé-kevésbé elmondta, mit kell tennem.

Lupin meredt rá.

– Ezt sejtettem. De van még valami, amiről röviden szeretnék beszélni veled – folytatta, és Harry vállára tette a kezét, hogy félrevonja a többiektől.

– Piton az.

Harry gyorsan a padlóra szegezte a pillantását; nem akarta, hogy az arca elárulja. Ha elmondaná Lupinnak, hogy valójában mire készül, akkor Lupin sokkal kevesebb lelkesedéssel engedné útjára.

– Mi van vele? – kérdezte.

– Tudom, hogy amit Piton tett... az borzalmas, a legenyhébb kifejezéssel élve, de... arra kérlek, Harry, hogy ne foglalkozz vele.

Harry korábbi elhatározása ellenére, hitetlenkedve nézett fel. Hogy mondhat ilyet Lupin? Most, hogy már világossá vált, Piton egész idő alatt áruló volt?

– Ezt komolyan mondja? – kérdezte olyan halkan, ahogyan csak tudta. – Hagyni akarja, hogy Dumbledore gyilkosa szabadon mászkáljon?

Lupin egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, mintha maga az emlék is fájdalmat okozna neki.

– Nem, nem erre gondoltam. Te magad mondtad, hogy... ez az egész rólad és Voldemortról szól. Nem rólad és Pitonról.

Harry mély levegőt vett: számára ez most már közte és Piton közt majdnem olyan személyes ügy volt, ha nem személyesebb, mint Voldemorttal. Voldemort mindig meg akarta ölni, már egynapos korától, de az apja ismerte Pitont, és Piton részben felelős volt a szülei haláláért, az pedig, hogy Dumbledore most nem lehet velük, teljes egészében az ő lelkén száradt...

Harry próbálta nem felemelni a hangját.

– Ha útközben találkozom vele-

– Harry, nem hagyhatod, hogy az iránta érzett gyűlöleted eltérítsen attól, amit most tenned kell-

– ... nem tudom megígérni, hogy nem teszek meg mindent, ami tőlem telik, hogy megállítsam. És igen, ha kell, meg fogom ölni.

Lupin felsóhajtott, és a kezét az ajtófélfára tette; most nagyon megviseltnek látszott.

– De nem fogom keresni, Remus. A szavamat adom.

Lupin megenyhült arccal nézett fel.

– Köszönöm, Harry.

A tekintetük összekapcsolódott.

– Nagyon hasonlítasz édesapádra – szólalt meg Lupin váratlanul. – És Siriusra is, mostanra már rájöttem. Az iskolában lehet, hogy veszélyes volt ez a kombináció – mondta könnyed nevetéssel. – De a nagyvilágban teljesen más a helyzet... Mindketten nagyon büszkék lennének rád.

Harry pislogni kezdett, és próbált nem hullatni egyetlen könnyet sem.

– Amit pedig korábban mondtam – folytatta Lupin –, arról, hogy mostantól a saját lábadon állsz majd... Szeretném hozzátenni, hogy én mindig itt leszek, ha szükséged van rám.

Harry rábólintott köszönete jeléül, és kezet nyújtott, de Lupin félretolta a karját, és megölelte, valószínűleg éppen úgy, ahogy Sirius tette volna, ha itt van. Harry ezt jól tudta.

Mrs Weasley még mindig Ronnak magyarázott: arról, hogy ne felejtsen el fogat mosni, mert a veszélyes küldetés dacára az ínye még mindig begyulladhat, és hogy ne vállaljon többet, mint amennyire képes. Mikor pedig Ronnak végre sikerült lerázni, nagy örömére Fleur ölelte meg.

Mrs Weasley Harryhez érkezett.

– Most pedig, Harry – mondta, kisimítva Harry haját az arcából, és nem törődve saját, ömlő könnyeivel –, azt akarom, tudd, hogy mikor visszajöttök-

– Ha visszajövök. – Harry nem tudott nem őszinte lenni vele.

– Mikor visszajöttök, buta fiú – mondta nyomatékosan, összeszűkített szemekkel –, neked mindig itt lesz a családod. Mi mindnyájan azok vagyunk – mondta a családja felé intve. Az ikrek mögötte álltak, és váratlanul egy telitömött zsákot nyomtak Harry kezébe.

– Mi ez?

– Egy adag holmi a varázsvicc boltunkból – mondta Fred.

– Hogy szórakozzatok is a sötét és veszedelmes úton – mondta George kuncogva. – Arra számítunk, hogy szükségetek lesz egy jó nevetésre.

Harry rájuk mosolygott, és elvette a zsákot, miközben az ikrek Hermionéhoz mentek, hogy átadjanak neki is egy második, ugyanolyan zsákot.

– Ne foglalkozz velük – mondta Mrs Weasley –, képtelenek a búcsúzkodásra.

Harry bólintott.

Mrs Weasley megfordult, és Ronra és Hermionéra pillantott, akik Tonks újabb intését hallgatták egymás mellett állva; a kezük összeért.

– Vigyázz rájuk, Harry – mondta Mrs Weasley komolyan.

– Vigyázni fogok – válaszolt Harry, és megpillantotta Ginnyt Mrs Weasley válla fölött. A nő megfordult, hogy lássa, mit néz, majd visszafordult őfelé.

– Ó, ne aggódj. Én pedig vigyázni fogok _rá_ – és Mrs Weasley egy apró mosollyal az ajkán magukra hagyta őket.

Ahogy a közeledő Ginnyt megpillantotta, Harry arra gondolt, hogy talán jobb lett volna egy kevésbé nyüzsgő helyen elbúcsúzni, de tudta, hogy akkor sosem tudná otthagyni a lányt.

Ginny megállt előtte, és finoman karon ütötte az öklével.

– Akkor majd látjuk egymást, Potter.

– Abban biztos lehetsz – mosolygott, és magához ölelte, nem törődve azzal, hogy hányan veszik észre. – Legyen jó éved. – Szinte már majdnem elfelejtette, hogy Ginny vissza fog térni a Roxfortba. – Ó, és próbálj meg nem lesmárolni senkit – tette hozzá keserű mosollyal.

Ginny felvette a kezét, és adott egy csókot rá.

– Ezt az útra kapod.

És megfordult, hogy felmenjen a lépcsőn.

Tovább tartott elköszönni mindenkitől, mint ahogyan Harry szerette volna, ugyanis mindig volt valaki, aki visszarohant hozzájuk még egy utolsó ölelésre, vagy utolsó jó tanácsra, de végül kikeveredtek a kertbe, így a többiek már csak a bejáratnál integethettek, legalábbis annyian, ahányan bepréselték magukat az ajtókeretbe.

Harry a két legjobb barátja felé fordult.

– Akkor biztosan jöttök?

– Öh-nem, én meggondoltam magam – vágta rá Ron.

Hermione rámeredt.

– Jól van, jól van, csak vicceltem.

– Akkor menjünk – mondta Harry, és egy sorban menve elindultak, el az Odúból, el a biztonságból... el a gyerekkorból.


	5. Falusi pletyka

**Megjelölve**

**V. fejezet: Falusi pletyka**

* * *

><p><em>Vagy... ha a kígyó nem horcrux, akkor szükségünk van valamire Griffendéltől és Hollóhátitól is. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a kígyó ártalmatlan. Vagyis... nem ártalmatlan. Voldemort alkalomadtán úgyis megetet vele.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, ahogy közeledtek az út széléhez – pontosabban szólva a földút széléhez –, és az egész sokkal gyorsabban történt, mint ahogy számított rá: a Kóbor Grimbusz élesen befordulva a saroknál, már elő is bukkant a semmiből.<p>

– Te jó ég, ez aztán gyors volt! – suttogta Hermione lélegzetvisszafojtva, ahogy az óriási, élénkpiros busz megállt előttük.

– Muszáj nekünk újból ezzel az izével menni? – sóhajtotta Ron Harrynek, aki éppen felállította a ládáját, miközben az ajtók kinyíltak. Ron kifejezetten rossz előzetes tapasztalatokat őrzött emlékezetében a Kóbor Grimbuszról.

– Nos, tekintve, hogy ötletem sincs, Godric's Hollow merre lehet, igen. Muszáj.

Ron elfintorodott.

Harryt viszont a kalauz láttán – aki közben segített felpakolni a ládáikat a busz padlójára –, töltötte el kellemetlen felismerés: rájött, hogy nem Stan Shunpike az. A tény, hogy Stant még mindig nem engedték ki Azkabanból, érzése szerint nem volt épp a legkedvezőbb jel az utazásukra nézve, amit most, az utazás kezdetén kaphattak. Harry sietve felszállt Ron és Hermione után.

Az út előre láthatóan kényelmetlenre sikerült: Ron és Hermione számos alkalommal egymás tetejében végezték, Harry pedig kétszer vágódott arccal az üvegablakhoz. Hedvig kalitkája olyan viharvert volt az utazás végére, hogy Harrynek ellenőriznie kellett, a madár lélegzik-e még egyáltalán.

Ahogy megközelítették az álmosnak tűnő kis falut, Harry előrehajolt, hogy megszólítsa a bogaras sofőrt.

– Ki tudna tenni minket a falun kívül, kérem? – kérdezte olyan udvariasan, amilyen udvariasan csak tudta aközben, hogy a gyomra folyamatosan háborgott.

Ron és Hermione kíváncsian rápillantottak:

– Miért?

Harry halkan válaszolt, nehogy véletlenül meghallják őket:

– Nem akarom, hogy az utunk nyitott könyv legyen mások számára. Bárki megkérdezheti a sofőrt, merre tartunk, mert mindenki jól ismeri a Kóbor Grimbuszt. És még a falu körül is körül akarok nézni... hátha meg tudnánk szállni valahol.

Fizettek az ismeretlen kalauznak, vették a holmijaikat, majd hátrébb álltak, miközben a Kóbor Grimbusz elviharzott mellettük, és eltűnt az út kanyarulatában.

Délelőtt tíz körül járt az idő, és az út, amelyen álltak, a reggeli nap sugarainak fényében fürdött. A falu főutcája meglehetősen rövidnek tűnt, de legalább négy út látszott, amelyek kifelé vezettek belőle, és vagy zsákutcák voltak, vagy fatáblák zárták le őket a következő feliratokkal: _Nairn vég_, _Gibraltár Kunyhó_. Közvetlenül előttük volt egy még nagyobb tábla, a falu bejáratánál, amin a _Godric's Hollow_ felirat állt – ez volt hát a hely, ahol a szülei éltek. Ahol egyszer _ő_ maga is élt.

– Nagyon szép, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione. Igaza volt; a gyalogút közvetlenül egy hömpölygő, kis patak mellett vezetett, melyet fűzfák szegélyeztek, a főutca zsúptetős, régies stílusban épült házai és boltjai pedig Roxmortsra emlékeztettek.

– Menjünk.

– Öh... Harry, most jutott eszembe valami – szólalt meg Ron.

– Micsoda?

– Nos, arra gondoltam, amit a buszon mondtál arról, hogy ne legyünk olyanok, mint egy nyitott könyv... A helyzet az, hogy téged mindenki ismer.

Hermione szemei elkerekedtek.

– Igen, Harry, igaza van! Amióta a Reggeli Próféta megint téged dicsőít, és minden létező képet előás rólad... azóta mindenki tudja, hogy nézel ki!

Harry arcvonásai megkeményedtek. – Erre nem gondoltam. – És tényleg nem tette. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba?

– Akkor nem mászkálhatunk fel-alá csak így, nem? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mit javasolsz? Nem vagyok metamorfmágus!

– Nem... nyilván nem, de azért van valami, amit talán meg tudok csinálni... Valami, amiről ötödévben olvastam, mikor átnéztem néhány RAVASZ feladatsort...

– És mi az? – kérdezte Ron kétkedve.

– Arról lenne szó, hogy megváltoztatnám a külsőd egy részét.

– Áh, nem, nem tudom, Hermione. Elveszítheti az orrát, vagy valamijét...

– Ne légy nevetséges! – förmedt rá a lány. – Nem tudok ilyen nagyságrendű változtatást végrehajtani. Csak a hajszínét tudjuk megváltoztatni... meg lehet, hogy a szemedet... – fordult Harryhez. – Ez egy elég egyszerű varázslat, de azt lényeges róla tudni, hogy nem tarthatjuk fenn folyamatosan – az éppen olyan lenne, mintha túl sok Felix Felicist használnánk. Ha túl hosszú időre szórnánk ki, lehet, hogy sosem változna vissza, szóval csak egyszer tudom végrehajtani rajtad.

– A legjobb lenne akkor, ha most szórnád ki – mondta Harry elgondolkozva. – Ez valószínűleg a legismertebb hely azok közül, ahol megfordulunk majd, és ahol óhatatlanul össze fogunk futni néhány varázslóval.

– Még az is lehet, hogy a települést kizárólag varázslók lakják, Harry – mondta Hermione.

Ron felpillantott.

– Azt hittem, Roxmorts az utolsó, kizárólag varázslók lakta település.

– Csak az_ egyik_ az utolsók közül.

Harry körbenézett, és a fűzfák árnyékába sétált.

– Gyere, és tedd, amit tenned kell. És, légy szíves, hagyd meg az orrom.

Ron élesen rápillantott Hermionéra: – Biztos vagy benne, hogy tudod, mit kell tenni?

– Természetesen – válaszolt a lány mogorván. – Már kipróbáltam magamon egyszer.

Ron kérdőn nézett rá. – Mit változtattál meg?

Hermione elpirult.

A változtatás gyorsabban lezajlott, mint Harry várta. Az apróbb eltérések hatalmas különbséget jelentettek a régi külsejéhez képest, vette észre Harry, ahogy elhaladtak a boltok kirakatai mellett, és belepillantott az üvegükbe. A szemei most kékek voltak – Hermione rámutatott, ha mogyoróbarnára változtatná őket, az emberek azt hihetnék, hogy _ő_ maga a saját apja –, és ez nem olyan dolog volt, amit tesztelni szerettek volna abban a faluban, ahol a szülei éltek. A haja színe most nem fekete volt, hanem a barna egy világosabb árnyalatát viselte, és... – ez volt a legfurcsább Harry számára – a sebhelye eltűnt.

– Meddig fog tartani? – kérdezte Harry.

– Körülbelül három napig – válaszolt Hermione.

– Köszönöm.

Megálltak egy kocsma előtt, aminek az ajtaja fölött lengő cégér hirdette: Bravery fogadója. A hely kicsi volt, de kívülről barátságosnak és kellemesnek tűnt.

Besoroltak az alacsony ajtón – Ronnak be kellett húznia a nyakát –, és egy sötét, de szépen berendezett italmérésben találták magukat; a kényelmes vörös székeket, amelyek a vígan pattogó tűz mellett álltak, csak a megterített asztalok váltották fel helyenként. Maga az italmérés a háttérben mahagónifából készült, és két pufók csaposlány állt mellette.

Ahogy körbepillantott a hely vendégein, Harry rájött, hogy valóban egy teljes mértékben varázsló községbe csöppentek: egyikük a pálcája segítségével keverte a teáját, egy apja ölében ülő gyerek szintén pálcát tartva piros folyadékot öntött a saját csészéjébe, és a szőke hajú pultos kisasszony is szórakozottan integetett a pálcájával, hogy megtisztítson pár asztalt.

– Öhm, elnézést – szólította meg Harry a másik, barna hajú, rózsás arcú lányt.

– Igen, kedvesem?

– Feltehetnék pár kérdést magának a faluról? – rögtönzött Harry.

– Persze, szívem – válaszolt a formás lány.

– Öhm... Mióta él itt?

A lány kuncogott. – Lássuk csak, körülbelül tíz éve...

Harry szíve összeszorult. A lány nem ismerhette a szüleit. Mégis rákérdez, határozta el.

– Tud bármit Lily és James Potterről? – kérdezte.

A lány arckifejezése megváltozott: – Persze, hogy tudok, szívem, itt mindenki tud! Ez a falu erről híres!

– Mire gondol? – kérdezte Harry, habár úgy sejtette, pontosan tudja.

– Ez az a hely, ahol a kis Harry Potter a világon elsőként megállította Tudjukkit, nemde? Ne képzelje, hogy szegénynek bármi esélye volt, ha igaz, amit mondanak...

Harry, mivel nem akarta hallani az erre vonatkozó részeket újra, félbeszakította.

– Hol éltek?

A lány úgy nézett rá, mintha olyan információt árulna el, amelyet mindenkinek tudnia kéne.

– Természetesen Godric's Hollowban, de már nem áll ház azon a helyen, vagyis az eredeti már nincs meg. Az egész Potter-dolog évekkel ezelőtt volt... Sokkal sürgetőbb dolgok zajlanak manapság, ott van Tudjukki...

– Mi nem újságírók vagyunk... Hanem... öhh...

Hermione válaszolt, mielőtt Harry megtehette volna.

– Diákok vagyunk... Végzett diákok, és a fiatalabb barátainknak segítünk egy mágiatörténet feladatban, amihez híres falvakról kell anyagot gyűjteniük. Többet is meglátogatunk.

– Ó! – A lány arcvonásai azonnal ellágyultak. Harry arra gondolt, hogy nem lehet valami okos. – Értem... De azt hinné az ember, hogy ezeket már tudnotok kell, ha egy feladathoz készültök.

– Előbb a helyiekkel akartunk beszélni – kapcsolódott be Ron.

– Megmondom, mit tegyetek – hajolt feléjük a lány. – Ennek a helynek hosszú története van, amit meg kéne ismernetek, én viszont nem emlékszem mindenre. A fogadó tulajdonosa holnap érkezik meg; ő mindent tud, amit tudni kell. Vele kéne beszélnetek.

– Nagyszerű, köszönjük. Ezt fogjuk tenni – válaszolt Harry a boldog tudatban, hogy az első napjukon eljutottak valameddig.

– Segíthetek még valamiben? – kérdezte a lány.

– Vannak szabad szobáik? – kérdezte Harry.

– Várjunk csak, hadd gondolkozzam... – szólalt meg egy kis szünet után. – Igen, van... Kettő maradt. A bútorozottat veszitek ki a másodikon, négy ággyal, vagy a másikat a padláson, amin osztoznotok kell Mrs Lenninghammel?

Harry és Hermione egymásra pillantottak.

– A második emeletit legyen szíves – mondta Harry.

Ron megköszörülte a torkát: – Öhm, ez a Mrs Lenningham... hány éves?

Hermione a bordái közé könyökölt.

– Tizenkét galleon lesz egy éjszakára, kedvesem – mondta a lány sunyin, közben pimaszul rávigyorogva Ronra. Hermione, ha lehet, az eddiginél is jobban ráncolta a homlokát.

A szoba mérete megtévesztő volt. Kintről nézve izgultak, elférnek-e egyáltalán, de mikor már bent voltak, kellemesen meglepődtek. A négy ágyból az egyik elkülönítve állt a többitől, egy fallal leválasztva, mintha egy önálló szoba lett volna a szobán belül. A ruhásszekrény mellett egy mosdókagyló állt, és egy apró fürdőszoba is nyílt mellőle.

– Nem rossz – mondta Ron, eldobva magát az ágyon, amit a magáénak foglalt le. – Meddig maradunk?

– Nem tudom pontosan – válaszolt Harry. – Valamikor körbe akarom járni a falut... Talán meg kéne keresnünk a szüleim házát.

– De hogy akarod megtalálni? – puhatolózott Hermione.

– Passz...

– Tulajdonképpen... Harry, mit csinálunk mi itt? Miért akartál ide jönni, úgy értem, azon kívül, hogy a szüleid miatt?

Harry alaposan végiggondolta a választ.

– Igazából nem tudom megmagyarázni. Minden itt kezdődött... Azt hiszem, el akartam jönni ide, mielőtt nekifogok a horcruxok keresésének. Talán itt találok is valamit.

– Akkor most... _horcruxokat_ keresünk? – kérdezte Ron.

– Aha. Dumbledore alapjában véve hétre számított, azzal a lélekdarabbal együtt, ami most Voldemort testében van. Egyet, a naplót elpusztítottam másodévben, emlékeztek? Eredetileg Ginnynél volt. Dumbledore megszabadult még egytől, a gyűrűtől... ami előzőleg Rowle Gomoldé, azaz Voldemort nagyapjáé volt.

– Akkor négy maradt? – kérdezte Hermione. Ezt már régebben végiggondolták, de Harry érezte, hogy jobb, ha többször hallják; ez neki is segített abban, hogy az eszében tartsa a dolgokat, hátha beugrik egy hirtelen, megmentő ötlet.

– Úgy számítom, az egyik a serleg... egy értékes, ezüst serleg, ami Hugrabugé volt. Tudomásom szerint az még Voldemortnál van. Dumbledore azt mondta, ő gyanakszik Voldemort kígyójára, Naginire. Ez is egy lehetőség, de még ott van a medál is...

Hirtelen elhallgatott.

– Harry? – sietette Hermione.

– A medál, amiért Dumbledore és én elmentünk... de nem volt a helyén...

– Amit R. A. B. vitt el?

Nem igazán beszéltek még R. A. B.-ről. Harry nem adta jelét különösképpen annak, hogy meg akarja tudni, ki volt az, és mivel eddig egyikük sem ismerte fel a kezdőbetűket, nem is siettették a dolgot.

– Igen. Mivel Denem szeretetett fontos emberektől trófeákat elvenni, úgy gondolom, az utolsó horcruxnak olyasminek kell lennie, ami Hollóhátié vagy Griffendélé volt.

Ott ült, ezen töprengve, mikor hirtelen ötlete támadt. Mivel épp szünetet tartottak a már tudott dolgok megismétlésében, az új gondolat könnyedén fogalmazódott meg benne.

– Vagy... ha a kígyó nem horcrux, akkor szükségünk van valamire Griffendéltől és Hollóhátitól is. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a kígyó ártalmatlan. Vagyis... nem ártalmatlan. Voldemort alkalomadtán úgyis megetet vele.

Ron felült, valamivel jobban kihúzva magát, és megvakarta az állát.

– Kezdésnek meg kell találnunk az _igazi_ medált, amit egy ismeretlen illető vitt el, akiről sose hallottunk, és aki talán már meg is halt azóta, aztán a serleget, amit Tudjukki valószínűleg a hálószobájában tárol, esetleg rajta is alszik. Ki kell találnunk, Griffendél és Hollóháti millió motyója közül melyik volt elég jó ahhoz, hogy beletegyen egy horcruxot, el kell kapnunk a vérengző kígyót, amin Tudjukki a nap huszonnégy órájában rajta tartja a szemét, aztán meg kell próbálnunk megölni magát Tudjukkit, és ha mindez nem működik, és rájövünk, hogy a négy tárgy egyike sem horcrux, akkor... újra kell kezdenünk az egészet?

Csend telepedett a szobára.

– Többé-kevésbé.

Ron visszafeküdt az ágyára, és újból megszólalt:

– Semmiség az egész. Igazán.

* * *

><p>Miután berendezkedtek a szobában – Ron és Harry az ablak melletti ágyakat foglalták el, Hermione pedig nyert némi privát szférát azzal, hogy a fallal leválasztott fekvőhelyet választotta –, elhatározták, hogy körbenéznek a helységben.<p>

Megszállni egy Roxmortstól oly különböző varázslóközösségben, azután, hogy a Roxfort melletti varázslófaluhoz voltak szokva, meglehetősen furcsa volt – ismeretlenek itt is akkor varázsoltak az utcán, amikor kedvük tartotta; de itt mégis különös volt látni, ahogy néhány ember mágiával tünteti el az orruk előtt a szemetet, vagy éppen jóízűt beszélgetnek Martinnal, a helyi hentessel, esetleg örömmel üdvözlik őket, ahogy elhaladnak mellettük. Harry meg tudta érteni, hogy a szülei miért éppen itt éltek.

A főutcán elhagyták Mr Roubil boltját – _Minden alkalomra alkalmi talárok: találja meg a talárt, amely illik önhöz!_ –, Eponine Falatozóját – _Térj be egy pohárkára, és rázd le magadról a Hopp-port!_ –, Martin "széles e vidéken hírhedt" hentesboltját, egy másik fogadót, ami kisebb volt annál, mint amiben megszálltak, és a _Granby Varázsló Márkija_ nevet viselte, Sophie Saepir Írószerboltját – _Vegye meg nálunk önjavító pennáját!_ –, majd egyre kisebb és kisebb boltok mellett haladtak el, és az üzletsor is ritkásabbá vált; aztán megérkeztek a templomhoz.

A kőtemplom meglehetősen kicsi, de gyönyörű volt: a falu szélén állt, a határ hatalmas, nyílt mezői előtt. A csúcsos harangtorony alatt, a homlokzat hatalmas ólomüveg ablakán a jászolban fekvő kis Jézust ábrázolták; az alak köré beillesztett sötét üveglapok fekete örvényként vették körbe a kisdedet.

– Hasonlít rád – jegyezte meg Ron humoros éllel, és oldalba bökte Harryt.

– Körülnézünk? – kérdezte Harry, és elindult a bejárat felé.

Ron és Hermione egymásra pillantottak, aztán követték. Legbelül tudták, miért jött ide Harry – hogy felkeresse a szülei sírját – de nem voltak benne teljesen biztosak, hogy hogyan reagálna, ha megtalálná őket... ha egyáltalán megtalálják őket.

A templomot elburjánzott növényzet vette körbe, amely azonban valahogy mégis gondozottnak tűnt; a hosszúra nőtt fű a közte helyenként előbukkanó sárga és piros virágokkal úgy festett, mint egy rét. Megkerülték a következő sarkot, így most egyenesen a templom hátába kerültek, ahol a bükkfák rengetegének árnyékában húzódott meg a temető.

Harry közelebb sétált a sírkerthez az árnyékok és napfény szőttese borította ösvényen. Ron és Hermione elkezdték megvizsgálni a sírokat.

– Ezek itt eléggé idősek. – Hermione rámutatott az egyikre. – Nézd azt, 1744-től 1770-ig. Több mint kétszázötven éves.

– Biztos mágiával tartósítják őket – mondta Ron, és ledörzsölte a piszkot az egyik kő tetejéről: a kövön az Arnold Wolfbecker név vált olvashatóvá. – Azta, ez a fickó száztizenkét éves volt! Tuti, hogy megvolt neki a bölcsek köve!

Hermione azonban Harryt figyelte, aki pár méterrel előttük megtorpant egy óriási sírnál.

– Harry? – szólította meg a lány óvatosan.

Harry felnézett.

– Minden rendben. Megtaláltam őket.

Mindhárman megálltak a nyughely előtt; ez volt a legújabbak egyike a temetőben; Godric's Hollowban észrevehetően nem jutott minden hónapra haláleset.

A sír fekete volt, a betűk aranyozottan csillantak meg rajta.

James Potter

1957 – 1981

Szerető férj, barát és apa

és Lily Potter

1958 – 1981

Szerető feleség, lány és anya

Most már mindketten Istennél nyugszanak

Hermione Harry vállára tette a kezét.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy teljesen jól vagy?

Harry bólintott. Egy percig nem szólalt meg, aztán annyit mondott:

– Jó, hogy láthatom őket... Még... még soha nem voltam itt.

Megfordult, és elindult a sűrűbb, virágos rész felé. Hermione és Ron követték őt a pillantásukkal, és mikor Harry visszatért egy nyalábnyi piros és sárga vadvirággal, és a szülei sírjára helyezte a rögtönzött csokrot, az arckifejezésük ellágyult.

– Magamra hagynátok egy percre? – pillantott rájuk a fiú.

– Persze, természetesen! – kapott észbe Hermione, és megmarkolta Ron karját, hogy bekormányozza a vörös fiút egy nagyobb, a templomhoz közelebb eső sírkő mögé.

Harry letérdelt, és szétterítette a virágokat.

– Tessék... – mondta inkább magának, mint bárki másnak; kicsit furcsa volt számára, hogy magában beszél, de most, hogy itt volt, úgy érezte, mondania kell valamit.

– Sajnálom, hogy idáig nem jöttem el. – Ez eddig, amíg nem járt itt, valahogy nem jutott eszébe. – Tudjátok, most... épp úton vagyok, hogy elpusztítsam Őt, és... innen akartam elindulni. – Nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna. Az egész nehezebb volt, mint amilyennek elképzelte. Felkelt, úgy gondolva, hogy engedélyt kapott rá. – Végig fogok menni a nekem szánt úton. Ígérem.

Csókot lehelt az ujjaira, és megérintette a sírkövet, aztán visszament Ronhoz és Hermionéhez, akik átkarolták a vállát, és kivezették a temetőből.

– Készen vagy? – kérdezte Ron, mikor kiléptek a kapun.

Harry fontolóra vette a választ. Most már nyugodt volt azt illetően, amit mondani készült.

– Nem. Még el sem kezdtem.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: Készítettünk egy levelezőlistát, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!<p>

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :))

Köszönjük a véleményeket Daedalusnak, Egérnek, Lunának, sanyinak, shanon widownak, vavevának! Továbbra is szívesen várjuk az olvasók véleményeit! :)


	6. Ősi bosszú

**Megjelölve**

**VI. fejezet: Ősi bosszú**

* * *

><p><em>– Gondoltam! Micsoda egybeesés. Ha szabad megjegyeznem, tényleg nagyon hasonlítasz arra a másik, híres fiúra, ifjú Harold. Milyen ironikus, nem?<em>

* * *

><p>Harry aznap éjjel rosszul aludt, melynek oka nem pusztán az volt, hogy Ron horkolása töltötte be a szobát, melyet csak még nyomatékosabbá tettek az időnként Hermione felől érkező ingerült sóhajok. Ha ugyanis csak egy pillanatra elszundított, a feje azonnal megtelt képekkel a szüleiről és Dumbledore-ról. Tornyosuló sírkövek választottak el őket tőle, nyugtalan pillantásuk azonban még így is áttetszett a túloldalról.<p>

Végül úgy érezte, hogy nagyjából ötpercnyi alvás után, valaki finoman megrázza a vállát.

– Mennyiazidő? – motyogta álmosan, a szemüvege után tapogatózva.

– Már majdnem nyolc óra van – felelte Hermione.

Harry azon nyomban felült, és álláig rántotta a takarót; egy pillanatra egészen elfelejtette, hogy egy lánnyal osztoznak a szobájukon.

– Korán keltél – mondta, miközben felvette a szemüvegét, és a szoba képe lassan kiélesedett.

– Igen, nem szoktam sokáig aludni. _Egyesekkel_ ellentétben – jegyezte meg a lány Ron felé intve a fejével, aki most még hangosabban hortyogott szélesre tátott szájjal, mint az egész éjszaka folyamán bármikor.

– Szerintem jobban tennéd, ha erre a későbbiekben is emlékeznél – mondta Harry alig hallhatóan, és szemét dörzsölve kiült az ágy szélére.

– Tessék?

– Semmi – vágta rá, egy nagy ásítással próbálva leplezni, amit mondott.

– Igazából azért keltem kicsit korábban, mert arra gondoltam, hogy ma talán beszélhetünk a fogadó tulajdonosával. Tudod, akit a pultoslány említett, hogy keressünk fel. Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog mondani a hely történetéről. Nyilván nem véletlen, hogy _Godric_'s Hollow-nak hívják.

Harry pillanatokon belül éberebbnek érezte magát, ahogy újabb lehetőségek villantak fel előtte.

– Úgy érted... lehet itt valami, ami Griffendélé volt, és amit Voldemort talán használni akart?

– Ez csak egy ötlet volt – mondta elgondolkodva Hermione. – Lehet, hogy teljesen rossz nyomon járunk, de... talán találhatunk itt valamit a horcruxokról, ami alapján elindulhatunk. Hiszen te magad mondtad, hogy _úgy érezted_, mindenképp ide kell jönnöd...

– De Hermione, én nem Trelawney vagyok. Nem lépett bennem működésbe semmilyen újonnan felfedezett Belső Szem.

Hermione rámeredt.

– Nem így értettem. Néhány varázsló, egyszerűen csak... _megérez_ dolgokat, mintha lenne valamilyen hatodik érzékük hozzá. Különben is, történt már ilyesmi veled; mikor először tetted be a lábad a Roxfortba, már akkor megérezted, hogy valami rossz fog történni... És ez még azelőtt volt, hogy a sebhelyed sajogni kezdett volna.

Harry fontolóra vette, amit a lány mondott: ez igaz volt; maga sem tudta teljesen hová tenni, miért vonzotta Godric's Hollow.

Mögöttük Ron hangosan felhorkantott, miközben a másik oldalára fordult.

– Mint egy párzó varacskosdisznó – jegyezte meg Hermione változatlan hangsúllyal.

Harry rápillantott, és mivel már sok korábbi tapasztalata volt arról, milyen, ha vitatkoznak, csak annyit válaszolt, hogy:

– Majd én megbököm.

* * *

><p>Egy félórával később kecmeregtek le, és hamarosan rájöttek, hogy a szállásuk ára a reggelit is tartalmazza, amiért nagyon hálásak voltak. Ugyan az étel elmaradt a Roxfortban felszolgált minőségtől, de azért bőven ehető volt.<p>

Harry éppen lenyelte a tükörtojását, mikor az ajtó kivágódott, és egy nagydarab, világos vörös taláros férfi jött be rajta, majd intett a pult mögött álló lánynak.

– 'Reggelt, Muriel! – köszönt erős akcentussal, miközben eltűnt az egyik hátsó szobába.

Harry letette a villáját.

– Gondoljátok, hogy ez ő?

– Neki kell lennie – mondta Ron. – Úgy néz ki, mint egy fogadótulajdonos, nem?

– Adjunk neki pár percet – javasolta Hermione. – Nem akarunk túl buzgónak tűnni, mert akkor nem hiszi el a történelemleckés fedősztorinkat.

Így vártak tíz percet, ami alatt elfogyasztották az asztalukon álló kancsónyi teát, majd amekkora természetességgel csak tudták, megközelítették a pultot.

– Elnézést... – szólította meg ezúttal Ron a lányt. Szerencséjük volt; a bárpultnál ugyanaz a nő állt, aki tegnap is.

– Szia, szivi! – köszönt vissza vidáman. – Jól aludtál? – tette hozzá újabb kacér mosoly kíséretében.

– Igen, köszönjük – szólt közbe Hermione. – Maga említette, hogy a fogadó tulajdonosa ma itt lesz? Godric's Hollow történetéről szerettünk volna feltenni neki kérdéseket.

– Ó, igen, most már emlékszem, ti voltatok azok. Egy pillanat – _Mr Turner_! – kiáltott be az ajtón. – Van itt néhány ember, akik a faluról akarják kérdezni!

Szavai után csend következett, majd:

– Küldd be őket!

Muriel odébb lépett, és kitárta a bár mögötti ajtót nekik.

– Jobbra az első ajtó a folyosó végén – mondta vidáman.

A szoba, amibe mindhárman beléptek, meglehetősen régi stílusban volt berendezve; virágmintás függönyök, karosszékek, és egy nyitott tűzterű kandalló uralták a teret, a sarokban pedig egy antik íróasztal állt. A tulajdonos maga az egyik virágos karosszékben ült, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta.

– Szervusztok – üdvözölte őket jóindulatúan.

Mindannyian viszonozták a köszönést, majd kissé még zavartan körbenéztek.

A fogadós megcsóválta a fejét, és ciccegett közben.

– Két gyilkosság egy héten... Micsoda világ... – Ekkor viszont, mintha észrevette volna, hogy még mindig ott állnak. – Nagyon sajnálom, elfelejtettem bemutatkozni. – Felkelt, és kézfogásra nyújtotta vaskos kezét, mely jócskán kilógott a vörös gyapjútalár ujján, ami kissé rövid volt rá. Harry arra gondolt, hogy pont úgy néz ki, mint egy komikus szerzetes.

– Willard Turner vagyok. Itt éltem egész életemben; huszonöt éves korom óta vezetem ezt a fogadót... és annyit mondhatok, hogy most már egy kicsivel idősebb vagyok...

Hitetlenkedve mosolyogtak – egy kis hízelgés sosem árthat.

– Ahogy hallottam, egy kis helytörténetre vagytok kíváncsiak. Nem is kell tovább kutatnotok, barátaim, a legjobb emberhez jöttetek! Egészen tavalyig tartottam előadásokat a faluról és a történelméről... A Nemzeti Mágikus Múzeum kurátoraként is dolgoztam, de annyira hiányzott az otthonom, hogy inkább feladtam az állást... De ennek már vagy harminc éve.

Miután befejezte, úgy nézett végig rajtuk, mint, aki azt kutatja, mekkora benyomást tett a hallgatóságára. Harry most már tudta, hogy aranybányára leltek.

– Mire kell nektek ez az információ?

– Néhány fiatalabb, roxfortos diáknak segítünk mágiatörténet leckét készíteni – felelte Hermione. – Híres falvakról kell írniuk, és mi azt hallottuk, hogy Godric's Hollow-t feltétlenül fel kell keresnünk a téma kapcsán.

Turner töltött magának valamilyen aranyló folyadékból, amit Harry mézbornak vélt.

– Áh, igen. Ebben igazatok volt, de azt meg kell jegyezzem, manapság nincs túl sok látogató errefelé. De gyanítom azért, mert már minden nagyon régen történt. Azt mondjátok, a Roxfortból jöttetek? Hallottam az öreg Dumbledore-ról... tragikus, végtelenül tragikus... Nem ismertem jól, de... a körülmények nagyon gyanúsak voltak, ha engem kérdeztek...

– Mr Turner – szakította félbe Harry –, azt szerettük volna tudni, hogy híres-e még bármi másról ez a hely azon kívül, hogy V- Tudjukki itt tűnt el.

– Ó, szóval arról már mindent tudtok, mi? Mondjuk, talán egy teremtett lélek sincs manapság, aki ne ismerné... a Potterek történetét... már mindenki kívülről fújja, nem igaz?

Harry pusztán megszokásból idegesen a homlokába simította a haját; elfelejtve, hogy a sebhelye ideiglenesen láthatatlan.

– Természetesen ismertem Potteréket, amíg itt éltek... nagyon bátor emberek voltak. Hébe-hóba jártak ide a barátaikkal, sokat nevettek, meg tréfálkoztak velük; a világon semmi nem aggasztotta őket. Aztán a fiatal Lily várandós lett... Én magam is gratuláltam neki. Szegény kis fickó... mintha nem lenne elég baja... most már Kiválasztottnak is nevezik. – Úgy tűnt, Turner elveszett a gondolataiban egy pillanatra. – Mindenesetre... elég volt ebből... – És jót húzott a poharából.

Harry hálásan fújta ki a levegőt. Elég kellemetlenül érezte magát, ha emberek véleményét hallotta az életéről és az esélyeiről, miközben azok nem is ismerték őt – ugyanakkor paradox módon az is nagyon fura volt, hogy normálisan viselkednek vele, és nem bámulnak rá folyamatosan. A normális társalgás, hogy úgy vesz részt a beszélgetésben, mintha csak egy lenne a sokból, akik a Kiválasztott esélyeit latolgatják, szokatlan volt.

– Nos, észrevettétek a falu felettébb kifejező nevét...? – kérdezte a fogadós titokzatoskodva. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mivel a Roxfortból jöttetek, kétségkívül hallottatok a hajdan élt négy legnagyobb mágusról.

Úgy tűnt, hogy kiváló mesemondó, aki élvezetét leli abban, ha magával ragadhatja a hallgatóságát. Harry, Ron és Hermione igyekeztek minél inkább úgy tenni, mintha a szék szélére csúszva, izgatottan várnák, hogy minél több információt megosszon velük.

Turner letette poharát a kristály borosüveg mellé, és belekezdett:

– Ennek a falunak a története a négy alapítóval kezdődik. Mint már tudjátok, a Roxfortot Hugrabug, Griffendél, Hollóháti és Mardekár hozták létre. Jól feltételezem, hogy arról is hallottatok: Mardekár és Griffendél jól összerúgták a port annak idején...?

Lelkesen bólogattak.

– Amit az emberek talán nem tudnak az az, hogy a köztük lévő ellentét valójában miben is gyökerezett. Igen, a négy alapító az iskola miatt híres, és a Griffendél-Mardekár vita széltében-hosszában bejárta a világon... de sokaknak mégsincs sejtelmük sem az ellenségeskedésük pontos okáról.

Harry összeráncolta a homlokát. Úgy tűnt, erről még Ron sem hallott.

– Mint arról tudomásotok lehet, Mardekár jobban meg szerette volna válogatni a diákjait, és aranyvérűeket kívánt tanítani; Griffendél ezzel nem értett egyet: ebből nagy vita kerekedett és ez abban csúcsosodott ki, hogy Mardekár megépítette az iskolában a legendás Titkok Kamráját.

Harry, Ron és Hermione gyors pillantást váltottak. Mindhárman jól tudták Ginnyvel együtt, hogy a Kamra nem pusztán a legendákban létezett, ugyanis öt évvel ezelőtt ketten közülük nemcsak beléptek oda, de még a benne lévő szörny is megtámadta őket.

– De még ezt is sokan tudják... _amit_ nem tudnak, az az – folytatta Turner, és drámaian lehalkította a hangját: –, hogy Griffendél visszavágott.

– Ezt hogy érti? – kérdezte Harry gyorsan.

– Nos... – Turner hirtelen, bizalmatlanul elhallgatott, és újra felvette a poharát. – Ez is szerepelni fog a házi feladatotokban?

– Ha nem akarja, akkor nem – vágta rá Harry. Nem akarta átlépni a láthatatlan határt, ameddig elmehettek a kérdéseikkel, mert félő volt, hogy akkor semmit nem szednek ki a férfiból.

Turner bólintott.

– Talán az lenne a legjobb... ha néhány részletet... majd kivennétek... Ha elmondom a teljes történetet, akkor alaposan meg kell _válogatnotok_, mit hagytok majd benne... mert ez inkább féltve őrzött titok, mint nyilvánosságnak való téma. Én is csupán a nagyapámtól tudom, ő pedig az ő nagyapjától... Nagyon kényes ügy.

– Természetesen – mondta Hermione megértő hangon. – Sosem használnánk semmire ezt az információt, Mr Turner. Mi csak... mi is a Griffendélbe jártunk, és szeretnénk többet tudni róla... egyszerű kíváncsiságból.

Ez nagyjából még igaz is, gondolta Harry lenyűgöződve Hermione tapintatosságától, és megkönnyebbülve vette észre, hogy úgy tűnt, Mr Turner kezd túllépni az aggályain, amik ennek a védett, egyedül csak általa tudott információnak a megosztása során merültek fel benne.

– Nos, mint ahogy mondtam... Griffendél maga is épített valamit... Nem, nem az iskolában – tette hozzá, mikor látta, hogyan néznek rá. – Tudta, hogy Mardekár is valami ilyesmit tett, mielőtt elhagyta volna a Roxfortot, erre válaszul pedig ő is megépítette azt, amit örökül hagyhat a világnak... Godric's Hollow-t, azaz _Godrik Völgyét_... pontosan itt, a faluban.

– Itt? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve.

– Ó, sosem találták meg, ahogyan a Titkok Kamráját sem. Alapja van a történetnek, de fennáll a lehetősége, hogy az évek során a legenda szövegét megmásították. Természetesen az emberek, akik ismerték a történetet, kutattak a faluban egy ilyen jellegű hely, valamiféle ,,völgy", vagyis inkább földalatti üreg után, de nem találtak semmit.

Harry nyelt egyet. Ők viszont megtalálták a Titkok Kamráját, nem igaz? Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy egyetlen lépéssel, egyetlen ragyogó lépéssel előrébb vannak.

– Miért építette?

– Igen, most hogy kérdezed, nem tudok rá pontos választ adni. Ahogy korábban mondtam, ennek az okát könnyen félre lehet értelmezni... de ahogy Mardekár esetében, Godrik Völgyét is egyedül csak egy, meghatározott személy nyithatja ki: Griffendél utódja.

– És mi van benne? – kérdezte Hermione félve.

– Az nem ismert – felelte Turner árnyalatnyi elégedetlenséggel. – Nem, attól tartok, fogalmam sincs. De hogyha tehetek egy óvatos következtetést... abból kiindulva, hogy Mardekár Kamrájának egy szörnyet kell rejtenie, aminek a feladata, hogy bántalmazzon mindenkit, aki nem aranyvérű, akkor megkockáztatnám a feltételezést, hogy Godrik Völgye valami olyasmit rejt, ami megtisztítja a világot a gonosztól, vagy valami hasonló lehet a hatása... De hogy pontosan _mi_ az, azt nem tudom.

A fogadós elhallgatott. Harry szíve hevesen vert.

– És senkinek nincs semmi ötlete, hol található ez a hely?

Turner megrázta a fejét.

– Megvannak a magam ötletei, de semmi konkrétat nem tudok mondani. Kevesen tudják, miért ez a neve ennek a településnek; sokan azt hiszik, Griffendél alapította a falut, vagy hogy régen itt élt... Néhányan pedig nem is keresnek semmilyen összefüggést.

– De akkor Griffendél miért itt építette meg? – kérdezte Ron összezavarodva.

Turner újra a fejét rázta.

– Ennek sok oka lehet, melyek közül rengeteget teszteltem, és melyek egyike sem bizonyult igaznak... Én egy öregember vagyok, kedveseim, nem kincsvadász – a spekuláció a szórakozásom.

Harry szívét most hirtelen megint, mintha mázsás súlyok húzták volna le. Színpadiasan Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz fordult.

– Hát akkor csinálhatnánk azt, hogy megírjuk, Griffendél épített valamit... de a falu nevét kihagyjuk. Ehhez mit szólna, Mr Turner?

– Kiváló ötlet, fiam. Értékelem ezt a fajta önmegtartóztatást... Semmiség ez az egész, csupán él bennem a vágy, hogy néhány legenda... megmaradjon legendának, ha értitek, mire gondolok.

Harry bólintott.

– Megértem. Nos, nagyon köszönjük a segítségét, Mr Turner.

– Igen, most már jobb, ha belehúzunk annak a leckének a megírásával, nem igaz, Harry? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry rámeredt. Ron arcára lassan kiült a borzalom, mikor tudatosult benne, mit is mondott.

Turner Harryre nézett.

– Harryt mondott?

– Öhm... igen, a Harold becézése – rögtönözte Harry, az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott, bele se gondolva.

– Gondoltam! Micsoda egybeesés. Ha szabad megjegyeznem, _tényleg_ nagyon hasonlítasz arra a másik, híres fiúra, ifjú Harold. Milyen ironikus, nem?

Harry mosolyogni próbált, de inkább grimasz lett belőle.

– De.

Már éppen fordultak volna, hogy távozzanak, mikor Hermione váratlanul megszólalt:

– Elnézést, Mr Turner, de megkérdezhetem, hogy van-e valahol a közelben egy könyvtár?

A fogadós meglepődött, és összeszűkítette a szemét.

– Ebben a faluban nincs könyvtár, kincsem. Attól tartok, ahhoz a legközelebbi városba, St. Marlow-ba kell utaznotok; ott nagy könyvtár van, zárolt részleggel ráadásként. A leggyorsabb az út Hop-porral; a bárban is tartunk belőle.

– Értem. Köszönjük, Mr Turner.

A férfi csak legyintett.

– Kérlek, szólítsatok Willardnak. Örülök, hogy segíthettem. Sok szerencsét a feladathoz, és azért élvezzétek is az itt töltött időt, rendben?

Az ajtón keresztül távoztak, majd a fogadót is elhagyták, hogy az utcán álljanak meg. Egymásra néztek; egyértelmű volt, hogy egyikük sem számított ekkora előrelépésre már az út második napján.

– Nem semmi! Ezt a Roxfortban elhallgatták... – szólalt meg Ron.

– Nem biztos, hogy azt jelenti, amire mi gondolunk – mondta Harry, próbálván megakadályozni, hogy elfogja a túlzott lelkesedés, noha már így is izgatott volt.

– Tudodki mi más helyet választhatott volna? Bármi legyen is abban az üregben, arra a tárgyra pontosan ráillik minden. Te magad is azt mondtad, hogy az alapítóktól akart dolgokat szerezni – vetette ellen Ron.

– Ez egyelőre nem számít – szólalt meg Hermione –, mivel információk híján el vagyunk veszve. Fel kellene keresnünk azt a könyvtárat.

Ron kérdő tekintettel nézett rá, és az arcán egy vigyor jelent meg.

– Hiányzik a kedvenc időtöltésed?

Hermione nem foglalkozott a megjegyzéssel.

– Ha többet tudnánk meg a faluról, akkor talán ki tudnánk találni, hogy miért ide építette Griffendél a Völgyet, és esetleg arról is lesz némi fogalmunk, hogy hol lehet.

Harry rábólintott.

– Jó ötletnek hangzik.

– Akkor majd én megyek – mondta Hermione, majd az arckifejezésüket látva hozzátette: – Én gyorsabban megjárom bármelyikőtöknél.

– Mi? Könyveket keresni éppen olyan jól tudunk, mint te – ellenkezett Ron.

– Oké, akkor mondd meg, hogy mi az a katalógusrendszer – mondta Hermione önelégülten, jól tudva, hogy Ron nem lesz képes magyarázatot adni.

Ron kitátotta a száját, majd újra becsukta.

– Jó, oké... Gyorsabb leszel.

– Jobb, ha most rögtön elindulok, mert akkor nem fogunk itt kóvályogni a végtelenségig.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen, igazad van. Köszönjük, Hermione.

A lány elmosolyodott, majd megfordult, hogy besétáljon a kandallóhoz. Ron megragadta a karját.

– Hé – mondta a felé forduló Hermionének. – Öhm... Azért legyél óvatos.

Hermionét kissé meglepte Ron figyelmessége, így el is pirult kicsit, mielőtt folytatta volna az útját vissza, a fogadóba. Harry vetett egy oldalpillantást Ronra.

– Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte, mikor Hermione eltűnt.

Ron nyaka olyan vörös lett, mint Turner gyapjútalárja.

– Micsoda?

Harry erre nem mondott semmit, csak a kezeit vágta zsebre. Nem tudta, hogyan is vélekedjen erről a Ron-Hermione ügyről: egyrészről tudta, hogy semmi köze a dologhoz, másrészről viszont aggódott amiatt, hogy abban az esetben, ha bevallják egymásnak az érzéseiket, Voldemort megtudja, és ezáltal még több veszélybe sodorják magukat.

De egyelőre nem hozta fel a témát, hagyta, hogy Ron most még kitérjen a válasz elől. Másrészről viszont keserűen gondolt arra, mennyire hiányolja Ginnyt, és azt kívánta, bár több időt tölthettek volna együtt...

* * *

><p>Harry fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét. Ő és Ron kissé kimerültek a Turner által átadott információmennyiségtől és a lehetőségeken való gondolkodástól, amik újonnan megnyíltak előttük; Ronnak még az is eszébe jutott, hogy leírja a megtudottakat. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez egy jó ötlet, mivel kapóra jöhetett később egy jegyzet, amiben áttekinthették, mire jöttek már rá, és esetleges tágabb összefüggéseket is észrevehettek a segítségével.<p>

De mikor Hermione már két órája volt távol, Ron újra megszólalt:

– Szerinted jól van?

– Persze, Hermionéról beszélünk, nem?

Ron szkeptikusnak tűnt.

– Igen, de... egyedül van... Talán vele kellett volna mennünk.

– Minden rendben lesz.

Harry közben újraolvasta, amit írtak.

– Griffendél visszavágott... Nos, úgy gondolom, Turnernek igaza lehetett azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi van az üregben... Ha azért épült, hogy keresztül húzza Mardekár tervét, akkor valószínűleg egy szörnyeteg ellentétét kell benne találnunk...

– _Ha_ létezik egyáltalán – emlékeztette Ron.

– És még, ha magát a tárgyat Voldemort nem is használhatta semmire... ha Griffendélé volt... horcruxnak még mindig teljesen alkalmas lehetett...

Harry felsóhajtott.

– De hol van...? Nagyon remélem, hogy Hermione talál valamit, különben megsüthetjük a tudományunkat...

Ebben a pillanatban az ajtó kivágódott, és ott állt Hermione egy könyvekkel teli táskával, kimeredt szemekkel, és meglehetősen zaklatottan.

A könyveket az ágyra dobta, majd izgatottan leült Ron mellé.

– Találtál valamit? – kérdezte Harry reménykedve.

Hermione bólintott, amit pedig ezután mondott, zene volt a füleiknek:

– Azt hiszem, tudom, hol van.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: A levelezőlista címe, ahol feliratkozhatsz a fordítás hírlevelére, változatlanul megtalálható a profilomban.<p>

Köszönjük a véleményeket Atinak, Daedalusnak, Shanee-nek és shanon widownak! Reméljük, továbbra is tetszik a történet, és örültök neki, hogy egyre izgalmasabb! (Mi igen.) :)


	7. Ami belül lakozik

**Megjelölve**

**VII. fejezet: Ami belül lakozik**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione kinyújtotta a remegő kezét, hogy megérintse a hozzá legközelebb eső falat... és a fal megmozdult.<em>

* * *

><p>Harry Hermionét bámulta, ahogy a lány a magával hozott rengeteg könyvet Ron ágyára szórta egy halomba, és lázasan pörgette a lapokat az ujjai közt.<p>

– _Tudod_, hogy hol van? – ismételte hitetlenkedve.

Hermione felpillantott.

– _Annyi_ történet kapcsolódik ehhez a helyhez! De ezek mind... elszórtan szerepelnek a különböző könyvekben és jegyzetekben, így ha csak egyszer nézel utána, nem is gondolnád a faluról, hogy bármi különös lenne benne... Először Griffendélről kerestem információkat, de nem jutottam túl messzire: tudjátok, az alapítók egyike, történelmünk egyik legnagyobb varázslója, írtak valamit arról, hogy összevesztek Mardekárral, blablabla...

Ron és Harry felvonták a szemöldöküket, és összenéztek: gyökeres fordulat állt be abban, hogy milyen információt tekintsenek a legfontosabbnak, ha ez az információ arra késztette Hermionét, hogy az Alapítókra vonatkozó nagyra becsült tényeire annyival utaljon ennek kapcsán, hogy: "blabla". A lány figyelmen kívül hagyta árulkodó arckifejezésüket.

– Az egyetlen dolog, amit leírtak, és eddig mégsem tudtunk róla, az az volt, hogy Griffendélről néhányan úgy vélték, valamiféle jós volt, aki ráérzett arra, hogyan alakulnak a dolgok a jövőben, noha soha nem mondott pontos, vagy alapos jövendölést, úgyhogy nem tudom, ebből mennyi lehet igaz... de azért említésre méltó.

Hermione felkapta a Varázslók településeinek története című kötetet.

– Ez a könyv, itt – mutatott az egyik oldalon egy meghatározott sorra – világosan azt állítja, hogy hetven évvel ezelőtt keresésre szervezett csoportok járták körbe Godric's Hollow-t... de arról nem ír, hogy mi volt az, amit kerestek. Azt csak a közelmúltra vonatkozóan írja, hogy néhány falusi mostanában is lázasan kutat valami után, amit ismét csak nem nevez meg.

Félredobta a könyvet, és felvett egy másik, sokkal öregebbnek tűnőt, amelyben a betűk is haloványabbak voltak, a borítója pedig már félig lehámlott és gyűrött is volt.

– Ebben pontosan meghatározzák a dátumát annak, hogy mikor tört ki ez az élénk kincskeresési láz. A keresést akkori szakértők vezették.

– Úgy tűnik, ez ugyanaz a hullám volt – mondta Harry elgondolkodva, miközben próbálta megemészteni Hermione szavait.

– Én is pontosan erre gondoltam. De egyik könyv sem említi, hogy bármit is találtak volna...

– Arról írnak, merrefelé bóklásztak? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione újra a jegyzetei mélyére ásta magát; úgy tűnt, nagyon jól értesült az egész témakört illetően.

– Nos, mivel már ismertem a dátumot, felkerestem a könyvtár archívumát, ahol találtam néhány régi tudósítást... Itt van például ez – mondta, és előhúzott egy szál megsárgult pergamenlapot. – Egy Godrik erdejében folytatott ásatásról írnak. Az erdő a falu szélén, a templom mellett van. Emlékeztek?

– Ja – mondta Harry lassan, de még nem igazán értette, hova akar Hermione kilyukadni.

– _Aztán_ – folytatta Hermione – csak, mert volt egy ötletem arra, Griffendél _miért_ is választhatta volna ezt a helyet, utánanéztem a könyvtárban a Mágikus események és zavarok jegyzékében a 923-as évnek, amikor az ásatások is zajlottak, és ezen kívül mindössze három nagy jelentőségű dolog történt...

– Milyen nagy jelentőségű dolgok?

Hermione megtalálta a keresett jegyzetet, kihúzta a többi közül, és Harrynek nyújtotta. Harry tekintete végigfutott a papíron.

– A dokumentum _események_ alatt olyan mágikus zavarokat ért, melyeket _nem_ varázslók idéztek elő. Az első leírás szerint hullócsillagok értek földet valahol Putteridgeburyben, és később az egész falu hirtelen zöld színűre változott. De ez nem is fontos. Sok beszámolót találtam valamiről, ami csakis egy forgószél lehetett, és amiben az emberek titokzatos módon meggyógyultak. Azt írják, sokféle betegségtől és nyavalyától szabadultak meg, még ha nem is tudták megmagyarázni, hogyan történt ez, csak annyit, hogy a jelenség varázslatos volt.

Hermione, látva a két fiú arckifejezését, szünetet tartott.

– Azaz ez a hely természettől fogva _jó_ helynek bizonyult – a jót úgy értve, hogy mindig is hiányzott belőle mindenféle gonosz, ha igaz, amit mondanak.

– Hol írták le ezt az esetet? – kérdezte Harry.

– Tulajdonképpen nem tudom, hol írtak róla először, mivel mielőtt Griffendél idejött volna, ezt a területet még máshogy hívták: ami azt illeti, találtam egy feljegyzést arra vonatkozóan, hogy ez az eredeti elnevezés akkor változott meg, mikor Griffendél megalapította a falut 923-ban.

– Ő _alapította_ a falut? – döbbent meg Ron.

– Igen, éppen ide akarok kilyukadni; ezért hívják Godrik Völgyének. Ha a legenda igaz, Griffendél hátrahagyott valamit, ami miatt így nevezte el. De általában véve az embereket nem érdekli, miért pont Godrik Völgye, nem igaz? Ők csak elfogadják az elnevezést, amit választott, mert ő alapította a falut, és kész.

– Ha megváltoztatta a nevet, honnan tudjuk, hogy ez az a hely, ahol a titokzatos forgószelet észlelték?

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Onnan, hogy le tudom fordítani az ősi rúnákat – jelentette ki büszkén.

Harry és Ron türelmesen kivárták, amíg Hermione hosszan felsorakoztatta a rúnaismeret tárgy felvételének előnyeit.

– A forgószél feltételezhetően egy Norte Dominez Vibestian nevű helyen jelent meg-

– Elég vészjósló neve van – jelentette ki Ron.

– Amit úgy fordíthatunk, hogy az Északi Torony... így hívták a helyet, mielőtt Godric's Hollow lett a neve.

Hermione elégedetten mosolygott Harryre és Ronra, akik visszavigyorogtak rá.

– Bámulatos vagy – mondta ki Harry hangosan. – Visszatérve az erdőre, ahol az ásatások zajlottak... úgy gondolod, hogy ott kell lennie az üregnek?

Hermione bólintott.

– Ha összeillesztjük a kirakós darabjait, hirtelen értelmet nyer az egész. Griffendél hátrahagyott valamit, ami feltételezhetően segíthet a világnak megszabadulni a gonosztól, és így egészen érthető, hogy ezt miért olyan helyre rejtette, ahol már amúgy is titokzatos gyógyulások mentek végbe. És könnyen elképzelhető, hogy van egy _völgyszerű képződmény_ az _erdőben_.

Harry bólintott; pillanatnyilag még túl kábult volt Hermione lenyűgöző levezetésétől, hogy bármit is mondjon.

– Akkor meglátogatjuk az...

– ...erdőt.

* * *

><p>Az idő anélkül szaladt el, hogy ebből bármit is észrevettek volna, és mire átvágtak a falun, addigra este hat volt.<p>

– Nem gondoljátok, hogy esetleg várnunk kéne holnapig? – kérdezte Ron, tekintetét a rózsaszín egy árnyalatát felvett égre függesztve.

Hermione azelőtt vágta rá a választ, mielőtt Harry kinyithatta volna a száját:

– Nem! Még ma meg kell próbálnunk.

Harry egyetértett vele. Már olyan közel voltak, hogy szeretett volna annyit haladni, amennyit csak lehetséges volt. A puszta kíváncsiság néha elfedte előle útja igazi célját: Griffendél Godrik története olyannyira magával ragadta, hogy többször is emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, talán most lehetővé válik az, hogy elpusztítsa minden idők leggonoszabb varázslóját.

Elhagyták az utolsó sarkot is a főutcán, és elsétáltak a templom mellett. A templom mögötti dombra egy meglehetősen meredek lejtő vezetett fel, és itt kezdődtek a fák is.

Igazán kemény munka volt megmászni a dombot, mivel a lejtőn egyre-másra követték egymást az igazán meredek részek, ahol gyakran Ron segítette fel őket, hogy tovább tudjanak lépni, mielőtt ő maga a hosszú végtagjaival könnyedebben utánuk kaptatott volna. Nemsokára mégis bent jártak az erdőben, noha a késő délutáni fény addigra jobbára már eltűnt.

Az erdő nem hasonlított a roxforti Tiltott Rengetegre abból a szempontból, hogy a fák sokkal magasabbak voltak, noha nem kevésbé vastagok, a föld pedig, melyet nagyrészt tűlevelek borítottak, itt kellemesen ruganyos volt. Ahogy egy mélyebben fekvő ösvényen tapostak előre, az út egyszerre eltűnt a lábuk alól, a föld pedig kezdett egyre vizesebb lenni.

Harry Hermionéhez fordult, aki éppen egy rendkívül makacs szederbokorral küzdött.

– A könyvek említettek bármilyen konkrétumot a helyre vonatkozóan?

Hermione fontolóra vette a kérdést.

– Írtak valamit a bozót mélyéről... Gondolom, ez az erdő közepét jelenti, de mivel nem túl nagy az egész terület, ezért folyamatosan nyitva kell tartanunk a szemünket, hátha meglátunk valamit...

– Pontosan mit keresünk? – kérdezte Ron, lehúzva a fejét egy szembejövő, alacsonyabb ág miatt.

– Valamiféle mélyedést a földben, ami, gondolom, egy üreghez hasonlít – válaszolt Harry, remélve, hogy a mélyedésre vonatkozó ötletével Griffendél gondolatmenetét követte, amikor az alapító elnevezte a falut.

– De egy csomó ilyen van a lábunk alatt.

Harry lepillantott: a föld valóban egyenetlen volt, gödrökkel és vízmosta árkokkal tarkított, de egyik se volt akkora, hogy megérte volna a tüzetesebb vizsgálatot.

– Egy nagyot keresünk... vagy bármit, amin megakad a tekintet.

Óvatosan haladtak előre. A fény gyorsan fogyott, és egyre kevésbé láttak. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és elsuttogott egy "Lumost".

A tíz percből húsz lett, és közben megállás nélkül, egyre sötétedett. Fokozatosan mentek abba az irányba, amerre az erdő szívét sejtették, így már vagy fél órája tartottak ugyanarra. Még ha a fák magasak is voltak, a tüskebokrok és a bozótosok megnehezítették a haladást, és nemsokára mindhármuk karja tele volt karcolásokkal, az arcuk izzadt, a lábuk pedig sárban úszott a cipőjükben.

– Kiszórhatok egy keresőbűbájt – javasolta Hermione. – Annak mindent meg kéne mutatnia, aminek eredetileg nem itt van a helye.

Harry és Ron egyetértően néztek össze; a térdük már fájt attól, hogy öt perce ereszkedtek lefelé a domboldalon, ami sokkal meredekebbnek bizonyult, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnt.

– _Revelio!_ – kiáltotta Hermione, pálcájával a bozót sűrű sötétjébe mutatva. Apró pukkanást hallottak, mintha felnyitottak volna egy üveget mellettük, aztán acélkék fény villant fel, amely elvakította őket egy pillanatra, majd eltűnt.

Pár másodperccel később Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Semmi... De ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy nincs itt – tette hozzá, miután rápillantott a két fiú csalódott arcára. – A bűbáj csak a felszínre koncentrál; az üreg talán nem vehető észre puszta szemmel.

– Ez jó hír – jegyezte meg Ron szarkasztikusan.

– Nem tehetek róla, Ron, nem az én hibám, hogy a bűbáj nem hat el a Föld magmájáig-

– Nem mondtam, hogy a te hibád!

– Nekem nem úgy tűnik, mintha nektek annyival jobb ötleteitek lennének-

– Srácok – szólalt meg Harry hirtelen, és nem csak azért, mert fárasztotta a civakodásuk, hanem mert most döbbent rá, miben is állnak pontosan. Remegő kézzel mutatott körbe.

Pár pillanatba beletelt, mire Ronnak és Hermionénak is feltűnt, de mikor feltűnt, Hermione annyit mondott levegő után kapva, hogy: – Ó, istenem! – Ron pedig felkiáltott:

– A pokolba is!

A lejtő, amin idáig lefelé ereszkedtek, mostanra kisimult. Harry körbefordult; a sötétben is jól látszott, hogy most, mintha meredek partfalak között állnának. Anélkül, hogy észrevették volna, belegyalogoltak egy tálszerű mélyedésbe a földben.

Ronból ideges nevetés szakadt fel. Harry nem értette, hogyhogy nem vette ezt észre idáig, hiszen a fából is jóval kevesebb volt itt, a lábuk alatt pedig most ruganyos fű húzódott meg.

– Ez biztosan egy nagy mélyedés – jegyezte meg Hermione, és gyorsan a lába elé pillantott, mintha azt várná, hogy észrevesz ott valami különösen furcsát.

Ron körbepillantott maga körül a pálcája lángjánál; a sötétben kísértetiesnek tűnt a sápadt arcára vetülő fény.

– Hogy építhettek itt bármit? Nincs itt semmi...

Harry titokban egyetértett vele, de ez volt a legnagyobb mélyedés, amit valaha látott, és nem lehetett véletlen egybeesés, hogy éppen Godrik erdejében találtak rá.

– Váljunk szét, és nézzünk körbe – mondta.

A másik kettő eltávolodott tőle, és elkezdtek körbejárni a lavórszerű mélyedés oldalán tüzetesen megvizsgálva minden különös formájú fatuskót, minden fát, mindent, amiben bármi szokatlan lehet.

Harry körbekémlelt, de mivel az ő közelében nem voltak fák, amiket közelebbről szemügyre vehetett volna, ezért letérdelt. A föld nedves volt, ahogy mindenhol máshol is az erdőben. Lyukat kapart maga előtt, hátha talál alatta valamilyen szilárdabb anyagot, de nem így történt, csak annyit ért el, hogy fekete lett a körme.

Felkelt, és Ronhoz sétált, aki nagyon közelről meresztette a szemét valamire az egyik fán.

– Van valami ragacsos... valami természetellenes ezen a fán.

– Gyantának hívják, Ronald – adta meg Hermione a lesújtó információt a másik oldaláról, anélkül, hogy odapillantott volna; éppen a földet nézegette ő is.

Harry továbbment az üreg közepe fele, és hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha másfajta földön járna.

– Ez itt még puhább – kiabálta vissza, még beljebb gyalogolva. – Nem olyan, mint máshol... Mintha lenne itt valami...

De a mondatot sosem fejezhette be, mert a föld hirtelen eltűnt alóla.

Hasztalanul kapkodott a váratlanul elillanó anyaföld után, az arcába sár szakadt, és egy hosszú másodpercre eluralkodott rajta a rettegés, amíg a mély gödör aljára nem süllyedt. Egy további pillanatba került, hogy rájöjjön, egy sima felületen csúszott le, mielőtt puffanva földet ért volna.

Hallotta Ron és Hermione aggódó kiáltásait valahonnan maga fölül; nagy nehezen lábra állt, és ellenőrizte, hogy nem tört-e el semmije. Ahogy megfordult, rájött, hogy a csúszda valójában egy óriási és hosszú csapóajtó, amit a gyökerek eltakartak a kíváncsi tekintetek elől, és ami abban a pillanatban megnyílt alatta, ahogy rálépett.

– Harry! Harry, jól vagy? – kiabálta kétségbeesetten Hermione.

Harry felnézett. Ron és Hermione a lyuk szélén ácsingózva, aggódva néztek le rá.

– Igen – kiáltott vissza. – Tényleg jól vagyok!

Újból rápillantott az ősrégi csapóajtóra.

– Ha ráültök erre, simán le tudtok csúszni ide!

Amíg Ron és Hermione elhatározták magukat, Harry körbepillantott az üregben. Úgy tűnt, egy földalatti kamrába pottyant, ami kör alakú volt, a fala pedig kőből készült. Ahogy felpillantott, látta, hogy a plafonból is gyökerek állnak ki. A masszív dohszag arról árulkodott, hogy a helyet nagyon régen építhették, és talán évszázadok óta nem járt itt senki.

Ron csúszott le először, szorosan a nyomában pedig Hermione, aki halkan felsikkantott, mielőtt fényt varázsolt volna a pálcájával.

– Mi ez a hely? – kérdezte riadtan, és felkelt, aztán leporolta a szoknyáját.

Harry beszívta a dohos levegőt.

– Azt hiszem, ez Godrik Völgye, Hermione.

– Én ezt nem vágom – mondta Ron zavartan. – Én is elgyalogoltam efölött a hely fölött. Kétszer!

Hermione bólintott.

– Én is...

Harry vállat vont.

– Talán mindketten lazítottatok a talajon... – mondta, és egyre növekvő izgalommal pillantott körbe. _Megtalálták... de hol van a horcrux?_

Ron és Hermione arcáról az érv hallatán sem tűnt el a kétkedés.

Ron megérintette a falat, de azonnal vissza is húzta a kezét.

– Ez nyálkás! – mondta undorral, miközben gyanakodva méregette a zöldes falat.

Hermione kinyújtotta a remegő kezét, hogy megérintse a hozzá legközelebb eső falat... és a fal megmozdult.

Irtózatos ropogással, mintha nehéz fém részek súrlódnának össze kemény kővel, a fal lassan befelé és oldalirányba süllyedt.

Hermione riadtan Ron karjai közé ugrott, de Harry óvatosan előrébb sétált, hogy megnézze, mi az, amit a fal felfed előttük: egy keskeny, sötét rés nyílt fel, amin a fiú keresztülpréselte magát.

– Vigyázz, Harry! – figyelmeztette Hermione, aztán ő és Ron óvatosan követték a barátjukat.

Egy második kamrába jutottak, amely kisebb volt az előzőnél, és halvány, ezüstös fény sugárzott benne. Harry szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában, a lélegzete fehér ködként látszott a pálcája fényében... Ez lenne az? Hallotta maga mögül Ron és Hermione remegő lélegzetvételét. Harry csak akkor látta meg, mikor teljesen hátrafordult a fal felé, ahonnan jöttek.

Ezüst, egy árnyalatnyit sem halványuló tintával – és olyan régies írással, amit alig tudtak kibetűzni – a következőt rótták fel:

_Annak a férfinak, aki megleli e helyt:_

_Tudd az igazad..._

_...és használd jóra._

– Ez meg mi az ördögöt jelent? – fintorodott el Ron.

Harry újra és újra elolvasta az ezüstös csillogást kibocsátó feliratot, és közben furcsa, zuhanó érzés keletkezett a gyomrában. Amióta csak belépett a helyiségbe, tudta, hogy itt nem fognak horcruxot találni. A ragyogó feliratot leszámítva a kamra üres volt.

Hermione hasonló arckifejezéssel nézett maga elé, mint Ron.

– _Tudd az igazad..._ Ez meg mit jelent? Ez valaminek a kulcsa?

– És milyen igazat? – kérdezte Harry. – Ez az üzenet nekünk nem mond semmit.

– Ezenkívül, annak ellenére, hogy ez a hely több száz éves, az üzenet meglepően fényes. Emögött csakis az lehet, hogy Griffendél tudta, hogy hosszú ideig ki kell tartson, hogy valaki a távoli jövőben megtalálhassa...

– Talán valaki megelőzött minket? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione alig hallhatóan újra és újra eldünnyögte az üzenetet, próbálva mindannyiszor különbözőképpen mondani azt. Pár perc múlva, ami alatt mindannyian a feliratot bámulták, újra megszólalt:

– Nem tudom, Harry, nem értem...

– Miért vette Griffendél a fáradságot arra, hogy ezt az egészet összehozza – mondta Ron, körbemutatva a kamrán –, hogy mindössze ennyit hagyjon hátra? Úgy értem, mi haszna ennek az egésznek, ha nem tudod _az igazat_?

– Az üzenet kifejezetten azt írja, hogy az _igaza__**d**_. Szóval ez egy meghatározott embernek szól. A címzés is egy férfiről beszél – folytatta Hermione.

– Ennek nem kell jelentőséget tulajdonítani – mondta Harry fakó hangon. – Azokban az időkben a társadalom apajogú volt.

Továbbra is csendben, mereven bámultak a falra, és az idő, amit ezzel töltöttek, kellemetlenül hosszúra nyúlt. Harry úgy érezte, ha megszólalna, akkor be kéne vallania, hogy semmi nincs itt, ami őket érdekelhetné, és, hogy izgalmas kirándulást tettek: teljesen feleslegesen. Pár pillanattal később azonban már nem bírta tovább:

– Semmi sincs itt. Menjünk. – A hangjában volt némi dühös él, ahogy ezt kimondta, majd sarkon fordult, és kigyalogolt a rejtett kamrából. Annyira biztos volt benne, hogy megtalálhatja itt Voldemort horcruxát... _Valamit Griffendéltől_... Hát nem ez volt a legnyilvánvalóbb hely, ahová rejthette volna? Tudta, hogy nem lesz ilyen egyszerű, de mégis olyan közel érezte magát ahhoz, hogy egy lépéssel előrébb jussanak.

Ron és Hermione összenéztek, aztán ők is távoztak; lépteik visszhangjában még ott csengett a vereség levertsége.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: Készítettünk egy levelezőlistát, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!<p>

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))

Köszönjük a véleményeket Atinak, Daedalusnak, Sectumsemprának, Shanee-nek, shanon widownak, vavevának! Szívesen fogadjuk a további megjegyzéseket, gondolatokat is. :)


	8. A meggyőzés mestere

**Megjelölve**

**VIII.: A meggyőzés mestere**

* * *

><p>– <em>Te... Tudom, hogy ki vagy... – motyogta Harryre bökve. Aszott bőrén vörös foltok jelentek meg, és álla még Friccsét is megszégyenítő remegésbe kezdett.<em>

– _Nagyszerű – felelte hűvösen Harry. – Akkor megspóroltunk egy bemutatkozást._

* * *

><p>Harry hanyatt feküdt az ágyán Bravery Fogadójában. Úgy érezte, mintha ötletek külön kis naprendszere keringett volna a feje fölött, pörgő-forgó gondolatokkal, melyek egyre vadabb és vadabb következtetéseket szültek. A Godrik Völgyében talált üzenetet ugyan leírta a jegyzetfüzetébe, de erre valójában nem is volt szükség; az ezüst szavakat, mintha valaki a szemhéja belsejére festette volna, úgy látta őket maga előtt, valahányszor lehunyta a szemét.<p>

Ron és Hermione keresztbetett lábbal, fáradt arccal ültek a saját ágyaikon.

Éjfél után tértek vissza az erdőből, mivel sokkal nehezebb volt megtenni ugyanazt az utat visszafelé, ráadásul immár teljes sötétségben botladozva a fák közt.

Észre sem vették, mennyire megéheztek, amíg vissza nem értek; a csalódottság, hogy nem találták meg a horcruxot, minden mást kivert a fejükből.

– Megyek és megnézem, hogy esetleg tudok-e felküldetni néhány szendvicset – mondta Hermione, és felkelt az ágyról.

Egyik fiú sem válaszolt neki.

Mikor az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, Ron a legjobb barátjára nézett.

– Ugyan már, Harry – mondta. – Tudtuk, hogy ennyire nem lesz könnyű.

Harry a plafonra szegezve tekintetét, bólintott. Teljesen haszontalannak érezte magát.

– Nem a te hibád... Hamarosan rájövünk majd, mit jelent az az üzenet.

– Tudom... Csak azt kívánom, bár jobbra sikerült volna a kezdés.

Ron előrehajolt.

– Gondolkoztam a feliraton... és az az érzésem, hogy neked írták.

– Nekem? – visszhangozta Harry döbbenten.

– Igen – folytatta Ron. – Egyértelmű, hogy neked kellett megtalálni azt a helyet... És azt hiszem, hogy ez az igazság... bármi legyen is, segíteni fog neked... a végén.

– Oké, rendben, de az öreg Griffendél fogalmazhatott volna egy kicsit konkrétabban is, nem?

Ron rávigyorgott. Az ajtó kinyílt, és Hermione lépett be rajta egy tálcányi szendviccsel.

– Nem rossz látvány – jegyezte dünnyögte Ron, majd ásított egyet.

Hermione csúfondáros pillantást vetett rá:

– Rólam vagy a szendvicsekről beszélsz?

Ron fülei elvörösödtek.

– Zsázsás tojást, Harry?

Egy bő étkezésnyi, ránézésre is ínycsiklandozóan vaskos és ízletesen megpakolt szendviccsel később, mikor már átöltözött és leheveredett, Harry kicsit jobban érezte magát, és újra készen állt arra, hogy átbeszéljék a történteket Ronnal és Hermionéval.

– Használd _jól_... – tűnődött Harry hangosan, miközben Ron épp a negyedik adag szendvicset vette magához. – Ez pont úgy hangzik, mint amit Dumbledore mondott egyszer nekem... a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyemmel kapcsolatban.

Hermione a szemöldökét ráncolta.

– Hmmm... De nem hiszem, hogy Dumbledore-nak bármi köze lenne ehhez, mivel... nos, ő már mindent elmondott neked, amit tudott.

– Igen – helyeselt Ron baconos-salátás-paradicsomos szendviccsel teli szájjal. – Valamiről, ami ilyen fontos, már korábban beszélt volna neked, nem?

Harry bólintott. Az előbb, mintha egy pillanatra úgy érezte volna, hogy valami... valami, ami Dumbledore-hoz kapcsolódik, mintha kinyúlna felé... De a realitásérzéke azt sugallta, hogy ez csak egy hamis ábránd volt. Dumbledore soha többet nem fog már vele kapcsolatba lépni.

Ron épp a hetedik szendvicsért nyúlt volna, mikor Hermione eltűntette a tálcát.

– De Ronnak igaza van, Harry, ez nem a te hibád. Tényleg volt reális esély arra, hogy egy horcrux legyen abban az üregben... Sőt, én azt mondom, több mint lehetséges volt, hogy van ott egy.

Harry újra bólintott.

– Igen, csak... tudjátok, elég fura, hogy most magunk vagyunk. Így, hogy Sirius és Dumbledore is meghalt... nem igazán tudom megmondani, mi legyen a következő lépés.

Hermione kisöpörte a haját az arcából, és fontoskodva kihúzta magát ültében.

– Rendben, gondoljuk végig logikusan. Ha azt mondjuk, hogy nincs semmilyen horcrux, ami Griffendéllel hozható kapcsolatba, akkor a medál és a pohár mellett viszont kell lennie egynek, ami Hollóháti egyik ereklyéjéből készült. És, ha jobban belegondolunk, maga Dumbledore is azt mondta neked, hogy Griffendél egyetlen ismert relikviája biztonságban van...

Harry felidézte magában Dumbledore szavait.

– A kard...

Ron bólintott.

– Végül is érthető. Ha volt alapító, akit Tudodki nem csípett, akkor az Griffendél, nem?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy legalább tudjuk, micsoda a négy horcrux: a medál, a pohár, a kígyó és valami Hollóhátitól.

– Rendben, akkor először keressük meg a poharat, mivel arról legalább tudjuk, micsoda, és hogy kié volt. Azt is tudjuk, hogy Voldemort azután lopta el attól a Hepzibah Smith nevű nőtől, hogy megölte... Hol is lakott Hepzibah, Harry?

Harry próbálta erőltetni az agyát.

– Valahol Londonban, mert Voldemort gyalog ment el hozzá a Borgin és Burkesből.

– Akkor lehetséges, hogy utána Londonban is rejtette el, nem? – vetette fel Ron.

– Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy a Smith halála utáni napon otthagyta az állását, nem igaz, Harry...? – mondta Hermione elgondolkodva. – Nem akarta, hogy bármelyik ereklyét megtalálják nála, mikor Hepzibah családja észreveszi, hogy a kincsek eltűntek... Bármennyire biztonságos volt is a terve, nem kockáztatott.

– Szóval arra gondolsz, hogy azonnal el akarta rejteni a poharat ott helyben?

Hermione bólintott, de Harrynek támadt egy hirtelen gondolata.

– Mi van, ha nem tűnt el rögtön? Mi van, ha előbb visszament a Zsebpiszok közbe, mielőtt meglépett volna?

Ron kétkedve nézett rá.

– Nem tudom, Harry... Ez még neki is kockázatos lett volna egy kicsit.

De Harry határozottan rázta meg a fejét.

– Nem, ha van egy dolog, amit megtanultam Voldemortról, akkor az az, hogy szeret trófeákat gyűjteni, legyen szó helyekről vagy emberekről... Valószínűleg gyűlölte Burkest, amiért a feljebbvalója volt; az elejétől arra várt, hogy fordítson a helyzeten... Mi van, ha még egy utolsó alkalommal visszament a boltba? Burkes nem tudhatta, hogy Voldemort mit tervez, elvárhatta tőle, hogy utána még visszajöjjön az üzletbe.

Hermionét úgy tűnt, még nem győzte meg az érvelés, de végül csak annyit mondott:

– Azt hiszem, egy próbát megér a dolog.

De Ron a fejét rázta.

– De Harry... Burkes már nem dolgozik ott, csak az a hajbókoló Borgin... ő pedig sosem fog beszélni... Jól tudja, kik vagyunk.

Harry arca elsötétült; ilyennek még se Ron, se Hermione nem látta soha.

– Valamit biztosan fog tudni... csak... _meg kell győznünk_, hogy elmondja.

* * *

><p>Másnap nagyon furcsa érzés volt fényes nappal végigsétálni az Abszol úton. A helyhez ugyanis Harry az iskolát, Weasleyéket és Hagridot asszociálta. Most viszont azért jöttek ide, hogy megpróbálják kitalálni, hol rejtőzik Voldemort egyik horcruxa.<p>

Nehéz csomagjaikat örömmel hagyták hátra egy kis hotelben, az Abszol út túloldalán, ahol kevésbé volt valószínű, hogy felismerik őket; majd a Zsebpiszok köz felé vették az irányt.

Sajnálatos módon viszont a bűbáj hatása, amit Hermione Harry külsejének elváltoztatására használt, mostanra már elmúlt. Harry próbálta rávenni Hermionét, hogy szórja ki ismét a varázslatot, de a lány nem vállalta a kockázatot.

– Túl veszélyes, Harry! – mondta. – Nem akarom vállalni a felelősséget azért, hogy örökre hegyesek maradjanak a füleid!

Ron úgy gondolta, hogy az nagyon vicces lenne, de miután Harry lelki szemei előtt élénken megjelentek a leírt hegyes fülek, inkább csöndben maradt, és nem járt tovább a lány nyakára a kéréssel.

A napfény, mintha megfogyatkozott volna, mikor befordultak a hírhedt sikátorba, a levegő pedig kissé csípősebb lett. Harry a mondanivalóját már fejben előre kitalálva, eltökélten haladt előre, és arra gondolt, nem is olyan rossz érzés, hogy visszanyerte az eredeti küllemét. Megálltak a sötét és lerobbant bolt előtt, melyet egyik oldalról egy patkányokat árusító üzlet, a másikról egy bedeszkázott ablakú ház fogott közre.

Elsőnek Harry lépett be, mivel jól emlékezett, milyen rémisztő némelyik kirakatba kiállított tárgy: voltak itt emberi koponyák vitrinbe zárva, eltorzult végtagok, melyek úgy tűnt, mumifikálódtak rothadás közben, egy sornyi kis, piros üveg, melyek mindegyike sárga, "Veszélyes" felirattal volt ellátva... Harry pontosan tudta, Voldemort miért dolgozott itt. Ron és Hermione követték; Ronnak láthatóan tátva maradt a szája, mivel korábban még sosem járt az üzletben.

A pultnál nem volt senki, és mikor Harry áthajolt a vásárlókat a kasszától elválasztó asztal fölött, még mindig nyoma sem volt Borginnak.

Ron láthatóan kényelmetlenül érezte magát.

– Nincs itt senki. Menjünk.

Hermione rápillantott, és ironikusan megjegyezte:

– Jó kis fegyverhordozó lennél, Ron.

Harry, Ronnal mit sem törődve, megnyomta a pultra helyezett, apró, mocskos csengőt.

Csoszogás hallatszott a bolt hátuljából, majd kisvártatva egy reszelős hang szólalt meg:

– Jól van, jól van, jövök már... De a pokolba is, tudja, mennyi az idő...?

Az előbukkanó Borgin nem messze a három komor tekintettel álló fiatal előtt torpant meg, és csúf arca egy a korábbinál is komiszabb kifejezést öltött.

– Te... Tudom, hogy ki vagy... – motyogta Harryre bökve. Aszott bőrén vörös foltok jelentek meg, és álla még Friccsét is megszégyenítő remegésbe kezdett.

– Nagyszerű – felelte hűvösen Harry. – Akkor megspóroltunk egy bemutatkozást.

Borgin reszketeg mozdulattal tűrte hátra zsíros haját az arcából.

– Nem kéne itt lenned... Nem akarlak a boltomban látni...

Majd megkerülte a pultot, és feléjük tartott, de Harry nem mozdult a helyéről.

– Kifelé! – sziszegte Borgin a pálcáját előhúzva, de Harry még mindig nem tágított. Az arcuk most már egészen közel volt egymáshoz; Borgin visszataszító külsejétől bárki más meghátrált volna, de Harry tudta, hogy neki kell fenyegetőbben viselkednie, különben sosem kapják meg az információt, amiért jöttek.

– Nem – mondta egyszerűen. – Előbb néhány kérdést teszünk fel magának.

Megszorította a pálcája végét, ami kilógott a zsebéből, és reménykedett benne, hogy Ron és Hermione is hasonlóképpen cselekszik.

Borgin gyanakodva méregette.

– Nem akarom, hogy lássanak veled beszélni – mondta sötéten. – Kifelé a boltomból!

Harry lépett egyet előre, Borgin egyet hátra.

– Nem.

Az arcán ülő kifejezésből ítélve, Borgin valamiféle tervet próbált kovácsolni a zsíros fejében. Újabbat lépett hátra, majd visszabújt a pult mögé.

– Akkor mit akarsz tudni? – kérdezte, és elfordult. Majd hirtelen megpördült a tengelye körül – Harry tudta, hogy ezt meg fogja játszani –, és a pálcája a következő pillanatban már egyenesen rájuk szegeződött.

– _Furunc-_

– _Protego!_ – kiáltotta Harry, és gyorsan kivédte az átkot.

Borgin háttal, egy üvegekkel teli polcnak csapódott, melyek megrepedtek, ahogy lecsúszott a fal mentén.

Harry közelebb lépett hozzá.

– Nem akarom bántani, Mr Borgin – mondta keresetlenül. – De, mint mondtam, kérdezni akarunk magától néhány dolgot.

Borgin talpra kecmergett.

– Eredj a közelemből, Potter! Tudom, hogy mi vagy! – morogta, újból előhúzva a pálcáját.

– Szerintem fogalma sincs róla – felelte hűvösen Harry Ronra és Hermionéra pillantva.

Hermione előrántotta a pálcáját, és éles hangon így kiáltott:

– _Incarcerandus!_

Hermione pálcája végéből hangos durranással vastag kötelek robbantak ki, amelyek gúzsba kötötték a polcnál kuporgó Borgint. Mivel képtelen volt mozdulni, dühében szitkozódni kezdett.

Harry hagyta, hogy a szóáradat elapadjon, és csak nézte Borgint, ahogy küzd, hogy felállhasson – és elbukik. Végül fel is adta, és megelégedett azzal, hogy az üvegpolcos fal tövében üljön.

Gyűlölettel a szemében nézett fel Harryre:

– Mit akartok? Én nem tudok semmit!

– Még nem is kérdeztünk semmit – mondta Ron. – Honnan tudja, hogy nem tud semmit, ha még semmit sem kérdeztünk?

– Nektek semmit sem mondok! – köpte a szavakat Borgin. – Mindegy miről van szó! Van fogalmatok róla, mennyi időn belül lennék halott, ha megtudnák, hogy nektek segítettem? Nézzetek a boltomra! Nézzetek a helyre, ahol a boltom áll! Hát idióták vagytok ti teljesen?

Harry lepillantott Borginra, és a hangjában enyhe undor volt, mikor újra megszólalt:

– Az nem a mi hibánk, hogy ilyen veszélyes barátokat választott magának. Ez a maga problémája. És most _el fogja_ mondani nekünk, amire kíváncsiak vagyunk.

– Igazán? El fogom? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Borgin.

Harry leguggolt, hogy szemmagasságban legyen Borginnal.

– Tudomásunk van róla, hogy valaki, akit Tom Denemnek hívtak, régen itt dolgozott.

Harry Voldemort eredeti nevét használta, hiszen biztos tippje volt rá, hogy mára már csupán nagyon kevés ember maradt, aki a két nevet kapcsolatba tudta volna hozni egymással. Az egyik ilyen Dumbledore volt; úgy vélte, Hermione, Ron és ő tudnak már csak a dologról.

Borgin arckifejezése nem változott.

– Talán így volt, talán nem.

Harry egy szempillanás alatt reagált. A _Levicorpus_ szóra koncentrált, és felfelé intett a pálcájával. A kötelek által gúzsba kötött Borgin a levegőbe röppent, hogy egy pillanat múlva a bokáinál fogva lógjon fejjel lefelé; mozdulni képtelen volt. Vadul küszködött, de mindhiába. Mikor már lilulni kezdett, Hermione figyelmeztetőleg Harry fülébe súgta:

– Harry! Légy óvatos!

Harry az ellenvarázslatra koncentrált, kimondta fejben: _Liberacorpus_, és Borgin abban a pillanatban a földre zuhant, gyűrött ruhakupacot formázva a padlón.

Harry ismét lehajolt Borginhoz, aki most úgy festett, mint akinek jelentős fájdalmai vannak. Ron mindeközben átvágott a bolton, és gondoskodott róla, hogy a koszos ajtón immár a _zárva_ felirat lógjon.

– Tom Denem mikor dolgozott itt? – kérdezte szenvtelen hangon.

Borgin zihált, és a fejét rázta.

– Még az én időm előtt... Semmit nem tudok róla.

Harry ciccegett, és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ugyan, Mr Borgin, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud.

Borgin a padlóra köpött.

Harry kis ideig elgondolkodva nézett rá, aztán felemelte a pálcáját, és egyenesen Borgin szeme közé célzott vele. Hermione megpróbálta megragadni Harry karját, de Ron, aki figyelmesen nézte Harryt, visszafogta.

Az eladó bandzsítva meredt a pálca hegyére. Mikor Harry megszólalt, a hangja tele volt dühvel és gyűlölettel.

– Ide hallgasson, maga undorító féreg, mindent _el fog_ mondani nekem erről a Tom Denem nevű férfiról, mert már egy életre elegem van a maga fajtájából. Ha mégsem mondja el, abban az esetben meg fogja tapasztalni, milyen érzés, ha magára szabadítanak egy kis ízelítőt abból a pokolból, amit valakinek, itt, magával szemben, tizenhét évig át kellett élnie!

Borgin visszameredt Harryre; hirtelen szóhoz sem tudott jutni.

– Szeretné kipróbálni, mire vagyok képes? – tette még hozzá Harry, és felvonta a szemöldökét; elég félelmetes benyomást keltett, ahogy mozdulatlanul meredt a férfira.

Borgin hátradőlt, és pár pillanatig nem szólalt meg. Aztán kinyitotta a száját; Ron és Hermione egyszerre sóhajtottak fel némán, megkönnyebbülten.

– Én soha nem beszéltem Denemmel... – kezdte Borgin. – Ahogy mondtam, ő még az én időm előtt volt itt... mikor Burkes irányította a boltot. Én még éppen csak kezdő voltam... mindig a háttérben...

– Ó, maga szerencsétlen... – vetette közbe Harry szenvtelenül. – Folytassa.

– Denem maga... nos... furcsa volt. Nagyon ravasz.

– Ezt hogy érti?... – szólt rá Harry figyelmeztetőleg.

Borgin ingerülten megrázta a fejét.

– Mint mondtam, nem ismertem jól! A fekete mágia nagyon érdekelte... Jobban, mint bárkit, akivel korábban találkoztam. Furcsa volt. Nem igazán kedveltem.

Harry bólintott, az arca eltorzult.

– Igen, én sem kedveltem. Mi történt, mikor eltűnt?

Borgin pár pillanatig úgy festett, mint aki mindjárt elküldi Harryt melegebb éghajlatra, de az utolsó másodpercben meggondolta magát.

– Nos... mivel akkortájt még kezdő voltam... néha vissza kellett jönnöm esténként, hogy jobban belejöjjek a kassza kezelésébe...

Ron hitetlenkedve felhorkant, Borgin pedig gyűlölködő pillantást vetett rá.

– Egy este, mikor megérkeztem... a hátsó ajtón, ahogy szoktam... éppen beszélni akartam Burkesszel, mikor az ajtó kinyílt... és az a Denem jött be rajta.

– Biztos benne, hogy ő volt az? – kérdezte Harry. Alapvető fontosságú volt, hogy ez az információ helyes legyen.

– Persze, hogy az vagyok! – vágta rá Borgin ingerülten. – De akárhogy is... furán nézett ki... Mintha vörösen csillogott volna néha valami a szemében.

Harry megállta, hogy ne borzongjon meg: éppen eleget látta már azt a vörös csillogást.

– Mr Burkes mondott neki valamit az idős Hepzibah Smithről, aki régi vásárlónk volt... Épp egy nappal azelőtt halt meg...

– Mit mondott? – kérdezte Ron.

– Nem hallottam – felelt Borgin. Harry újból előhúzta a pálcáját, de Borgin gyorsan, hebegve folytatta: – N-ne, t-tényleg nem hallottam... ezért közelebb mentem... Burkes mérgesnek tűnt valami miatt... azt mondta, hogy Denem ellopott valamit... valamit, ami az övé...

Harry gyorsan Ronra és Hermionére nézett. Tudta, hogy mindannyian ugyanarra gondolnak: _a pohárra és a medálra_...

– És aztán mi történt? – sürgette Harry.

– Denem azt mondta, fogalma sincs, miről beszél... Ez a hely egy koszfészek, és amúgy is el akar menni innen... Burkes azt mondta, nem teheti... mondott valamit arról, hogy addig nem, amíg vissza nem adja, ami az övé... úgy hangzott, mintha egy kincsről beszélne.

Harry szíve hevesen vert.

– Szóval... Denem... – Borgin nyelt egyet. – Denem... me-megölte Burkest. Vagyis kiszórt rá valami varázslatot, és minden tele lett vérrel...

Harry agya versenyt futott a hallottakkal.

– Denem elment, Burkes még életben volt...

– És segített neki? – kérdezte Hermione élesen. – Miután Denem elment?

Borgin teljes tíz másodpercig várt a válasszal, aztán megrázta a fejét.

– Egyszerűen hagyta, hogy a főnöke meghaljon? – kérdezte Hermione elborzadva és egyszerre undorodva Borgintól.

– Azért hagyta, mert tudta, hogy a bolt a magáé lesz, igaz? – kérdezte Ron. – Elkezdte Borgin és Burkesnek hívni, hogy azt higgyék, Burkes magára hagyta... Ezért nem akart beszélni nekünk erről az egészről...

– És akkor mit csinált? – tette fel a kérdést Harry. – Követte Denemet?

Borgin bólintott.

Harry keserűen felnevetett.

– Mindezt azért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy valami kincs van nála... Szerencséje volt, hogy nem kapta el magát... vagy talán igen?

Borgin ezúttal nemet intett.

– Órákig követtem... tudni akartam, mi ez az egész...

– Ostobaság volt – mondta Harry, de visszaemlékezett, hogy Borgin nem tudhatta, Denem valójában maga Voldemort. Eszébe jutott, hogy mulatságos lenne közölni vele, de visszafogta magát.

– És hová ment? – kérdezte Hermione izgatottan.

– Somersetig jutottam... – mondta Borgin árnyalatnyi csalódottsággal a hangjában.

– Anyám... – morogta Ron. – Jó nagy balek lehetett, hogy Londontól Somersetig utazott egy darabka kincsért, amiről semmit sem tudott!

– Azt tudtam, hogy értékes! – csattant fel Borgin. – Denem ölt érte, nem? Különben meg... eljutottam Somersetbe... és nyomát vesztettem. Teljesen eltűnt, mintha levegővé vált volna.

Harry arra gondolt, hogy valóban nagy az esélye, hogy a dolog pontosan így történt: Voldemort levegővé vált.

– Hadd találjam ki a többit – szólalt meg Harry. – A boltba csak másnap ment vissza, mert tudta, hogy Burkes már halott. Türelmesen megvárta otthon, hogy a Varázsbűnüldözés felkeresse...

Borgin lassan bólintott.

– Nem vagyok rá büszke... – A hangja most kicsit kevésbé volt gyűlölködő, mint eddig. – Mégis mit gondoltok, miért nem akartam Denemről beszélni? Főleg neked! Te... te vagy...

– Mi vagyok? – kérdezte Harry nyugodtan.

Borgin elhallgatott egy pillanatra.

– Igaz lenne? Hogy Kiválasztott vagy, meg a többi?

Harry elfordult Borgintól, és intett Ronnak meg Hermionénak, hogy ideje elhagyniuk a boltot.

Még visszanézett Borginra, és gúnyosan megjegyezte:

– Nos, köszönjük ezt a sok, készségesen átadott információt, Mr Borgin. Többet nem látjuk egymást.

Hátat fordítottak, és Harry kitárta az ajtót.

– Hé! – jött Borgin dühödt kiáltása a padlóról. – Nem fogtok segíteni?

Ron kárörvendően felnevetett.

– Ó, igen! Bocs! Majdnem elfelejtettem. – És ezzel visszafordította a táblát _zárva_ feliratról a _nyitvára_.

Mikor kiértek a Zsebpiszok köz viszonylagos félhomályából az Abszol út viszonylagos világosságába, Hermione izgatottan Ronhoz és Harryhez fordult.

– Ez nagyon sok mindenre magyarázatot ad! – mondta boldogan.

Harry bólintott.

– Tudhattam volna, hogy Voldemort ölte meg Burkest is... De Somerset... Miért mehetett oda?

Hermione hitetlenkedve meredt Harryre és Ronra, sokadszorra is őszintén megdöbbenve a ténytől, hogy nem jutottak el még arra a következtetésre, amire ő már eljutott.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Ron.

– Egyikőtök sem olvasta azokat a könyveket, amiket St. Marlowban kölcsönöztem ki a könyvtárból?

Harry és Ron egyszerre rázták meg a fejüket.

– Azt se, amelyik a négy alapítóról szólt? Nem...? Hihetetlenek vagytok!

– Gyerünk, vess véget a tudatlanságunknak, Miss Agytröszt – szólalt meg Ron, aki elkezdte unni a letolást.

– A bevezetőben a szülőföldjükről ad leírást a könyv... és valami olyasmit ír, hogy _Hugrabug Helga _otthona, a hely, ahol a Roxfort előtt élt, látogatható! A ház-

– ...Somersetben van – fejezte be helyette Harry a mondatot. – Oké. Akkor csomagoljunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Készítettünk egy levelezőlistát, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!  
>Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban <em>bal oldalt, alul<em> tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!  
>Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))<p>

Köszönjük a véleményeket Egérnek, Quirkének, Sanyinak. :)

A kritikákat továbbra is szívesen várjuk. :)


	9. Ész és borz

**Megjelölve**

**IX.: Ész és borz**

* * *

><p><em>"Merlin gatyájára – mondta Ron. – Itt aztán nincs túl sok látnivaló. Nézzétek, ott egy farm. És jé, ott van még egy farm...!"<em>

* * *

><p>– Nem tudtuk volna egyszerűen megint a Kóbor Grimbuszt hívni? – morogta Ron. Egy mugli vonat kis fülkéjében ültek, és az esőáztatta Somerseten haladtak keresztül.<p>

– Nem – válaszolt Hermione türelmesen. – Az a legjobb, ha különböző módokon utazunk, hogy senki ne találhasson rendszert benne.

– Plusz úgy gondolom, a muglik közt kisebb az esélye annak, hogy felismerjenek – tette hozzá Harry, kibámulva az ablakon; az agyában ezernyi gondolat kerengett. _Szükségem van egy merengőre_, gondolta.

– Pontosan – kontrázott Hermione. – A varázslók megvetik a mugli közlekedést, és ez sokkal jobban jön nekünk, mintha megbíznának benne. Körülbelül egy óra múlva ott leszünk.

Fojtott hangon vitatták meg a Borgintól kicsikart információkat – annak ellenére, hogy mugli tömegközlekedést használtak, sosem lehettek teljesen biztosak benne, kihallgatják-e őket, vagy sem.

– Azt hiszem, Voldemortnak volt oka megölni Burkest – mondta Harry elgondolkodva.

– Ezt meg miből gondolod? – kérdezte Ron meghökkenve.

– Igazából Burkes Voldemort anyjától, Merope-tól szerezte a medált még azelőtt, hogy ő megszületett volna. Voldemort ezt tudta, mivel Hepzibah aznap elmondta neki, mikor megmutatta a medált. Burkes gyakorlatilag kifosztotta Merope-ot, mivel az ereklye Mardekáré volt, és felbecsülhetetlen értékűnek számított.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy ez az egyetlen oka annak, hogy Voldemort visszament a boltba? – kérdezte Hermione. – Hogy bosszút álljon?

– Nem tudom – töprengett Harry. – Talán... de lehet, hogy az egész meg sem történt volna, ha Burkes nem próbálta volna visszaszerezni, amit Hepzibah-tól lopott... Burkes talán azért hihette, hogy az övé a tárgy, mert nagyon régóta próbálta Hepzibah-tól visszakapni – mindhiába...

Rövid hallgatás következett, aztán Hermione Harryre nézett félig ijedt, félig bocsánatkérő szemekkel.

– Harry... – kezdte. – Akkor mit csináltál volna, ha Borgin nem... nem mondott volna el ennyi mindent magától?

– Fogalmam sincs, Hermione – felelte Harry őszintén.

– Úgy értem... meg-meg... tudtad volna-

– Hagyjuk ezt – mondta Ron halkan.

– Nem öltem volna meg, ha erre gondolsz – mondta enyhe védekező felhanggal Harry. – De talán lett volna még pár átok, amit kiszórok rá. Egyébként miért lényeges ez? Végül is beszélt, nem?

* * *

><p>Odakint továbbra is esett, és az eláztatott, egymást követő városkák, amik mellett elhaladtak, úgy öltöttek egyre falusiasabb jelleget, ahogy a vonat közeledett Somerset vidékies részeihez. Szinte már olyan volt, mintha a Roxfortba mennének, és egy nagyszerű pillanatra Harry el is tudta hitetni magával, hogy tényleg oda tartanak; csak a házi feladatok és a kviddics számára kedvező idő miatt kell aggódnia, azt remélve, hogy az eső hamarosan felszárad, és Ginnyvel kettesben tölthetnek majd néhány órát a tóparti napfényben...<p>

– Harry – szólította meg Hermione, miközben finoman megütögette a vállát. – Megérkeztünk. Egy kicsit elbóbiskoltál.

Harry kiszakította magát a tökéletes álomból, összeszedte a holmijait, és követte Ront és Hermionét az esőpöttyözte peronra.

Ahogy a vonat lassan távolodni kezdett tőlük, szorosabbra vonták maguk körül a kabátjukat; az eső az arcukba csapott. Hermione odasétált egy műanyag kazettába foglalt térképhez, ami az újonnan érkezettek számára volt kitéve.

– Hmm... – motyogta a térképet tanulmányozva.

– Hermione – mondta Harry túlkiabálva a szél zaját –, ez egy mugli térkép.

– Tudom – jött a derűs válasz, és a lány megkocogtatta a pálcájával a műanyagot. A térkép rajzolata pedig azonnal megváltozott: új helyek jelölődtek be rajta világos színekkel, olyanok, melyeknek korábban nyomuk sem volt. A régi térkép szinte felismerhetetlenné vált a rengeteg új, világos rózsaszín, narancs, acélkék és orgonalila folt tengerében.

– Ó – mondta Ron határozatlanul, és közelebb lépett, hogy lássa. – Merlin gatyájára, itt aztán nincs túl sok látnivaló. Nézzétek, ott egy farm. És jé, ott van még egy farm...!

Hermione végigfuttatta az ujját a vizes műanyagon, és egy pontnál megállt.

– Ez az – mutatott a helyre a pálcájával. – Hugrabug Helga háza. Egész évben nyitva áll a nyilvánosság előtt, mindennap tíztől négyig.

Ron körbepillantott, aztán az égre emelte tekintetét.

– Ugye ma szerintetek sem lesz sok látogató? – mormogta, miközben az arcát egy pillanat alatt elborította az esővíz.

– Milyen messze van? – kérdezte Harry, mert érezte, hogy percről-percre jobban átfázik, és ódzkodott a gondolattól, hogy hosszan kelljen maga után vonszolnia az utazóládáját.

Hermione ismét a térképhez fordult.

– Ez alapján úgy tűnik, hogy egy Little Daft nevű faluban van, viszont, ahogy elnézem, elég távol esik a településtől. Ennek a dombnak a tetején áll – mutatott egy festett domborulatra a térképen. – A falu nagyjából egy mérföldre fekszik innen.

– Az jó, akkor kivehetünk egy újabb szobát – mondta Ron. – Már úgyis halott mindkét karom. Nyugodjanak békében...

Harry bólintott, és kivezette őket az állomásról, majd Hermione utasításait követve Little Daft felé vették az irányt.

* * *

><p>A szálló, ahol a holmijaikat hagyták, éppen olyan kicsi volt, mint amilyen kicsi volt maga Little Daft is; még Godric's Hallow-hoz képest is. Mielőtt elindultak volna, a melegebb ruhák felvétele közben, Ron Harryhez fordult.<p>

– Azt hiszem, küldenem kéne egy levelet anyának és apának, csak, hogy tudják, jól vagyunk.

Harry megfontolta a felvetést.

– Igen, szerintem semmi akadálya – döntött végül.

– Remek – mondta Ron, és az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrény fiókjából elővett egy darab pergament. – Akkor anya megmondhatja mindenkinek, hogy velünk minden rendben, és nem kell tíz levelet feladnunk.

Harry elgondolkodott. Igazából már pár napja ez járt a fejében: jó lenne írni egy levelet Ginnynek, csak, hogy tudja, még mindig gondol rá. Ron nem csinálna ügyet a dologból... legalábbis remélte, hogy nem.

Ronnak tíz percébe telt befejezni a szüleinek szánt levelet Hermionéval, aki a válla fölött áthajolva segített korrigálni neki a helyesírást.

– Az, hogy kellene, az két l, Ron, és egy n-nel írják... Ugye nem akarsz egy szarvashibákkal teli szemetet elküldeni a szüleidnek, csak, hogy eszükbe juttasd ezzel is, mennyire fiatal vagy, és mennyire aggódniuk kell amiatt, hogy ilyen veszélyes útra vállalkoztál?

Ron, aki a száját beharapva betűzte az utolsó szót, nem úgy tűnt, mint aki egy szót is megértett volna Hermione tirádájából, mégis kijavította azt, hogy "kellene".

Harry éppen befejezte rövid üzenetét Ginnynek.

_Ginny, remélem, minden rendben van az iskolában. Jobban hiányzik, mint gondoltam volna. Velünk minden oké; volt pár borzalmas napunk, de azt hiszem, most végre jó nyomon vagyunk. Erről még mindig nem mondhatok semmit, de ezt már számtalanszor megbeszéltük._

_Néha csak azért bírom, és megyek tovább, mert tudom, hogy biztonságban vagy. Valószínűleg a közeljövőben nem tudok majd írni neked, ezért szerettem volna most küldeni valamit._

_Szeretettel, _

_Harry_

Harry felvette Ron levelét, amit a családjának címzett, és összefogta vele a saját üzenetét. Hedvig kalickájához sétált, aki rögtön felébredt a ketrecében, ételt remélve, de aztán engedelmesen kinyújtotta a lábát.

– Vidd el ezt az Odúba – motyogta, miközben megsimogatta a madár nyakát. Aztán előrehajolt, hogy Ron és Hermione ne hallják, amit mond.

– Aztán ezt – koppintotta meg a kis levelet a nagyobbik mellett – Ginnynek. Rendben?

A madár szeretetteljesen megcsipkedte az ujját, aztán kireppent az ablakon.

Hermione aggodalmaskodva nézett utána.

– Nem fogják követni, ugye?

– Nem – válaszolt Harry határozottan. – Még csak ma érkeztünk.

Majd mindannyian addig követték a tekintetükkel a madarat, amíg az eltűnt a viharos, napsütés nélküli égen.

* * *

><p>Még mindig zuhogott, mikor Harry, Ron és Hermione szedték a sátorfájukat, hogy maguk mögött hagyják a jelentéktelen falut, Little Daftot. Előreszegett fejjel léptek ki az üvöltő szélbe és az aprószemű esőbe, ami az arcukba vágott.<p>

Ron szabályos időközönként újra és újra Hermionéhoz fordult, hogy megkérdezze, biztosan jó nyomon vannak-e.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy jó felé megyünk?

Hermione ingerülten rázta a fejét.

– Sosem bízol bennem, ugye? Miért nem tudod csak egyetlen percre kipróbálni, hogy milyen az, mikor megbízol bennem? – kérdezte mérgesen.

Ron elhallgatott, és olyasmit motyogott az orra alá, hogy "én mindig bízom benned".

Tíz percen belül egy óriási domb jelent meg az esőfüggönyben a látóterük közepén, és bár látszott, hogy még meglehetősen messze vannak tőle, a hatalmas ház, ami a legtetején állt, így is jól kivehető volt.

Hermione önelégült mosollyal az arcán fordult Ronhoz.

– Nos, azt hiszem, ez lesz az – jegyezte meg Harry. Ahogy a szürke ég előtt kirajzolódott, a ház impozánsnak és meglehetősen elhagyatottnak tűnt ebből a távolságból.

Közelebb érve inkább egy nagyon kényelmes kúria benyomását keltette. A domb meredek volt, és mire a tetejére értek, bőrig áztak, reszkettek, és nehezen vették a levegőt.

– Valami bűbáj kell, hogy legyen rajta – állapította meg Harry. – Ezért nem láttuk messzebbről. A muglik nem találhatnak ide.

– Igen – értett egyet Hermione. – És valószínűleg feltérképezhetetlen is.

A pompás ház elején egy nagy tábla állt, a következő felirattal: Hugrabug Helga háza. Nyitva 10 és 16 óra között.

– Az utolsó pillanatban érkeztünk. Fél három van.

– Nem lesz bent senki – vigasztalta Ron Hermionét. – Úgy zuhog, mintha dézsából öntenék. Senki, akinek esze van, nem fog azzal foglalkozni, hogy felkeresse a legbutább alapító házát egy ilyen napon.

– Nem volt _buta_, Ron – hallatszott Hermione szemrehányó hangja. – Korának két legnagyszerűbb boszorkája közül ő volt az egyik. Voldemort ezért akarta ellopni az egyik ereklyéjét, és horcruxot készíteni belőle.

Ron a fejét rázta.

– Ja, Tudjukki nem százas, nem igaz? – kérdezte.

– Bemegyünk? – kérdezte Harry, kísérletet téve arra, hogy elkerüljenek egy újabb vitát.

Dohszag csapta meg őket, ahogy beléptek a bejáraton. A plafon közepéről egy régi csillár lógott; mögötte széles falépcső vezetett az emeletre. Fapadló volt a lábuk alatt, amelyet nemrég fényesíthettek, de az áporodott szagot továbbra is az orrukban érezték.

– Vaó... – nyögte Ron, nyilvánvalóan lenyűgözve a bejárati csarnok puszta a méretétől.

A falak tele voltak mozgó varázslók és boszorkányok képeivel, akik kifejezéstelen arccal néztek le rájuk, egy-két portré még nyilvánvalóan ittas varázslókat is ábrázolt. A képek mellett nagy dísztáblákat helyeztek el a falon, melyekre ehhez hasonló feliratokat véstek: "Hugrabug Helga kedvenc nénikéje, Mabel, meghalt 1053-ban". Kihelyezett információs táblák mellett is elhaladtak, ahogy folytatták útjukat a csarnokban.

Harry kiszúrt egy információs pultot közvetlenül előttük, melynél feltehetőleg ülnie kellett volna valakinek, de jelen pillanatban teljesen üres volt. Harry előrelépett, és megnyomta a csengőt az asztalon. Semmi sem mozdult sehol.

– Értelmes fickó, valószínűleg hazament – morogta Ron.

– Nem, ha korábban zártak volna, nem tudtunk volna bejönni – vetette ellen Harry.

– Talán vannak már itt más látogatók is – mondta Hermione, körbenézve: de egy pisszenés sem hallatszott sehol, és továbbra sem tűnt fel senki.

– Nézzünk körül – mondta Harry. – És maradjunk együtt.

Beléptek az első szobába, melynek az egyik felét kötéllel kerítették el, feltételezhetően azért, hogy megóvják a kopott szőnyeget és a tapétát a látogatóktól. Zöld bársonyszékek álltak a széles, kiugró ablakfülkében, ahonnan nem szüremlett be túl sok fény, mivel az ég odakint sötét volt.

– Olyan, mint a nagymamám előszobája – mondta Ron. – _Öreglány _szaga van.

– Nem volt annyira öreg, mikor még itt élt – szólalt meg Hermione jól informáltan. – Ez a szülei háza volt, úgyhogy valamikor sokan laktak itt. Helga nem kezdett el tanítani a húszas évei végéig; ekkortájt alapították meg a Roxfortot.

Hermione a Hugrabug Helgáról megtanult számtalan tényt aközben is folyamatosan sorolta, hogy bejárták a ház többi részét.

Öt szoba volt a földszinten és egy nagy, öreg konyha, amiben régi háztartási eszközök lógtak a falakról, és amit fekete-fehér kőpadló borított.

– Nagyon jó állapotban megmaradt, ahhoz képest, hogy ezer éves – jegyezte meg Ron.

– Biztosan alapos restaurálási munkákat végeztek – válaszolta Hermione. – Mágiával ezt is remekül meg lehet oldani. És eredetileg is védhették valahogyan a tárgyakat az enyészettől. A Roxfort is nagyon jó állapotban van...

Az emeleten hat hálószoba volt, mindahány meglehetősen nagy; Hugrabug hálószobájában pedig további információk garmadája zúdult a nyakukba az Alapítóról; viszont semmilyen jelet nem láttak arra vonatkozóan, hogy a horcrux valahol itt lenne elrejtve.

De ekkor, mikor végre már mind ellazultak egy kicsit a hosszas járkálásnak köszönhetően, és nem voltak már annyira feszültek, egy becsapódó ajtó dörrenését hallották a földszintről. Mindhárman megdermedtek, egymásra pillantottak, és még a lélegzetüket is visszafojtották. Egy harsány hang szállt fel az emeletre:

– Haló! – A hang egy nagyon idős nőé volt. – Van még itt valaki? – szólalt meg újra. – Zárunk!

Hermione Harryhez fordult.

– Elmegyünk?

– Nem – hallatszott az elfojtott válasz-suttogás. – Még jobban körül akarok nézni.

– De be fogja zárni az ajtót!

– Boszorkány vagy, vagy mi, nem? – suttogta izgatottan Ron is.

Hallották a halk léptek zaját a lépcső felől. Harry, minden további meggondolás nélkül bevetette magát Hugrabug ágya alá, Ron pedig gyorsan követte. Hermione egy pillanatig megbotránkozva nézte őket, mintha valamilyen szentséget gyaláztak volna meg, de Harry kijjebb mászott, megragadta a csuklóját, és magával rántotta őt is.

Az öreg nő nem jött be a szobába, tulajdonképpen csak körbejárt egyszer. Gyakran visszafordult, mintha elfelejtett volna valamit, és folyamatosan motyogott magában. Harrynek kétszer kellett Ron bordái közé könyökölnie, hogy megakadályozza, hogy a fiú hangosan felnevessen, miközben ő maga is egy elképzelt, nyolcvan éves Trelawneyre asszociált folyton.

Miután a bejárati ajtó hatalmas csattanással bezárult, egy hangos kattanást is hallottak, mintha egy óriási lakat zárult volna be a hely fölött. Felszabadultan sóhajtva, óvatosan kecmeregtek elő az ágy alól.

– Rendben. Most, hogy tudjuk, hogy nem fognak zavarni, folytathatjuk a keresést – mondta Harry.

Kerestek, kutattak, és átnéztek mindent... de semmit sem találtak. Miután kétszer is szétváltak, és mindkét alkalom után csak az eredménytelenségükről tudósíthatták egymást, Harry kezdett szkeptikussá válni. Voldemort valóban itt rejtette el a kupát? Elkezdett kételkedni Borgin információjában...

Mintha olvasna a gondolatai közt, Hermione hirtelen megszólalt:

– Borgin az igazat mondta, Harry, ez biztos. Itt kell lennie valahol.

Harry megadóan feltartotta a karját.

– Mit mulasztottunk el? Kell, hogy legyen valami... valami, amit használni akart volna... valami szimbolikus dolog...

– Beszélj nekünk Hugrabugról, Hermione – mondta Ron komoly arccal.

– Ha tisztán tartanád a füled, Ron, hallhattad volna, hogy már beszéltem róla – válaszolt Hermione mérgesen.

– Beszélj valamilyen titkos kamráról, vagy valami hasonlóról – folytatta Ron reménykedve.

– Ó, igen! Szándékosan kihagytam a részt a titkos kamráról! Mert olyan mókás, hogy itt körözünk, és keresgélünk órák óta! – folytatta gúnyosan Hermione.

Ron már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Harry közbelépett.

– Figyeljetek, ez nem vezet sehová... Csak hallgassatok egy percre, gondolkodnom kell...

De ahogy az előtte levő márványtáblát bámulta az egyik falon, hirtelen elhallgatott.

_"... köszönhetően Helga fantasztikus ragujának, rögtön egybekeltek..."_

És az, amit a földszinten látott...

_"Gyakran tanulmányozta, hogy a különböző növények hogyan viselkednek főzés közben, vagy pontosan milyen ízt nyer általuk az étel; ez az érdeklődés nagymértékben hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy a legkiválóbban a gyógynövénytanban igazodott el..."_

És épp ez alatt volt az a tábla a lépcső alatt... Harry lerohant, hogy újra megnézze.

_"... hihetetlenül kiváló szakáccsá vált, akinek a receptjeit a mai napig széles körben használják..."_

És végül... _"Kedvenc tartózkodási helye a konyhája volt, amelyet Somerset legjobb konyhájaként emlegetett, mielőtt elment volna a Roxfortba..."_

– A konyha – motyogta Harry, és megfordult; most egyenesen a mondott helyiséggel szemben állt. – Kell, hogy legyen valami a konyhában.

– Miért? – kérdezte Ron zavartan.

– Mardekár medálja a föld alatt volt... – Harry gyorsan beszélt, nagy léptekkel haladva közben a konyha felé. – Mert minden, amit kapcsolatba lehetett hozni Mardekárral... ugyanúgy a föld alatt volt... Még a mardekárosok hálótermei is, a klubhelyiségük... a kastély pincéiben helyezkedtek el. Rowle gyűrűje saját ősapjának a házában volt... ez illett hozzá... Miért ne lehetne ugyanígy Hugrabuggal is?

Beértek a konyhába, és várakozóan néztek körbe, mintha azt remélték volna, hogy megpillantják a horcruxot egyenesen maguk előtt. Harry körbejárt a kötéllel leválasztatott területeken is, figyelmen kívül hagyva Hermione felszólítását, ami után a lánynak a lélegzete is elakadt egy pillanatra:

– Nem mehetsz be oda!

Felvette az inkább kopott, mint ép rézfazekakat és lábasokat, benézett a tűzhely alá, sőt, bedugta a fejét az óriási, nyitott tűztérbe. De nem talált semmit.

– Nem hiszem, hogy van itt bármi, Harry – mondta Hermione a fejét rázva.

Ron úgy követte barátját a pillantásával, mintha magában egyetértene, de nem mondott semmit.

Harry végül a kőfalhoz fordult, és rátette a kezét. A kövek nem meglepő módon hidegek voltak, de abban a pillanatban, ahogy megérintette őket, nagyon furcsa érzése támadt... valami, amit még nem tapasztalt azelőtt... egy hihetetlenül erős, mágikus jelenlétet érzett.

– Érintsétek meg ezt a falat – mondta gyorsan Ronnak és Hermionénak. Mindketten feltették rá a kezeiket, és ott is tartották pár másodpercig, mielőtt zavartan ránéztek volna.

– Semmit nem érzek, Harry – mondta Hermione lassan. Harry maga sem tudta megmagyarázni nekik... Hirtelen olyan érzése lett, mintha a szoba élettel telivé vált volna a mágiától... zsibongott volna... és hirtelen megértette. Élénken emlékezett a barlangra, ahol Dumbledore-ral a hamis horcruxot keresték, haszontalanul... arra, hogy Dumbledore milyen hirtelen torpant meg, mert érzett valamit, és aztán előhúzta a többé már nem láthatatlan láncot a vízből, majd előbukkant a csónak is a víz felszíne alól... Ő most valami hasonlót kellett, hogy érezzen.

Jobban meggyőződve arról, mint eddig bármikor, hogy jó helyen vannak, lázasan, a kezeit végigfuttatva a falon, keresni kezdte az újabb nyomot. Nem talált semmit, de figyelmen kívül hagyta Ron és Hermione aggódó pillantásait is, amelyeket felé lövelltek, és amikből úgy látszott, azt gondolják, valamikor az elmúlt percekben veszíthette el az eszét; ellépett a faltól, és hátrált, hogy távolabbról lássa.

Összeszűkítette a szemét, amennyire csak bírta, és látni _akart_ ott valamit... és csodálatosképpen meg is látta. Meg volt áldva a képességgel, hogy meglásson dolgokat, amiket mások nem látnak – ez gyakran segítségére volt a kviddicsmeccseken is. Közelebb lépkedett a helyhez, ahol épp az előbb vette észre, amit egészen idáig keresett.

Ahogy odaért közvetlenül elé, nem értette, hogy nem vette észre előbb. Kinyújtotta remegő kezét, és rámutatott, hogy Ron és Hermione is lássa.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Ron zavartan, Hermione azonban levegő után kapott.

– Jóságos isten! Egy borz!

A durva kőfalon azon a helyen egy borz képe volt világosan kivehető. Olyannak tűnt, mintha csak az idő vájta volna véletlenül a kőbe épp ezt az alakot, és most, hogy mindannyian ránéztek, nagyon is nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valóban ott van.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy ott kell lennie? – kérdezte Hermione, és ámulva nézett Harryre.

– Volt egy sejtésem – válaszolt Harry. Végigfuttatta a kezét a borzon, és meg is nyomta, de nem történt semmi.

– Várj egy percet! Várj egy percet...! – kiáltotta Ron hirtelen akkora lelkesedéssel, mint egy kisgyerek, aki épp most jött rá, hogy kettő meg kettő az négy.

Színpadiasan felemelte mindkét kezét.

– Emlékszel a Titkok Kamrájára, Harry? – kérdezte izgatottan. – Emlékszel, hogy pillantottuk meg a kígyót a csapon? Emlékszel, hogy a kígyó hogy utalt arra, hogyan kell kinyitni a Kamrát?

Harry rájött, hogy Ronnak igaza van. Ez egy titkos szoba bejárata volt... vagy valami hasonló. Mardekár kígyója, Hugrabug borza... A horcrux itt is rejtőzhet.

Villámcsapásként érte a következő hirtelen gondolat.

– Hugrabug is több nyelvet beszélt? – kérdezte Hermionét, és mindennél jobban remélte, hogy a lány ismerni fogja a választ: de nem kellett aggódnia.

– _Igen_ – vágta rá a lány dühösen. – Már mondtam nektek! Tudott franciául, németül, olaszul, sellőül...

– Melyiken tudott legjobban?– kérdezte Harry gyorsan.

– Azt hiszem, a francia állt hozzá legközelebb.

Harry izgatottan fordult a borzhoz.

– Hogy van az franciául, hogy "tárulj", vagy valami hasonló? – kérdezte a lányt izgatottan.

Hermione egy pillanatig gondolkodott, úgy tűnt, mintha meg akarná kérdezni, hogy miért fontos ez, de amikor bizonytalanul megszólalt, azt mondta:

– Azt hiszem, a legtalálóbb kifejezés az lenne, hogy... _Ouvrir la porte_. Azt jelenti, nyisd ki az ajtót.

– Mondd újra, hangosabban – nógatta Harry, mivel Hermione halkan és bizonytalanul mondta ki a mondatot.

Hermione furcsálkodva nézett rá, de Harry megismételte a kérését, így Hermione, meggyőződése ellenére hangosan és tisztán kimondta:

– Ouvrir la porte!

Odakint nagyot mennydörgött, egy pillanatra éles, fehér fénybe vonva mindhármukat, mielőtt újból sötét lett, a fal pedig megmozdult – nem recsegett-ropogott, mint az, amit Godric's Hollowban nyitottak ki –, hanem elegánsan felcsúszott, feltárva ezzel egy boltíves folyosót, melyen egy nagydarab ember is könnyűszerrel végighaladhatott volna.

Egy szívverésnyi ideig egyikük sem vett levegőt, aztán Ron szólalt meg remegő szájszéllel:

– Ördög és pokol...

* * *

><p>Kedves olvasóink!<p>

Először is szeretnénk elnézést kérni, amiért a fejezet a szokott 3-4 hét helyett 7 hét elteltével érkezett. Nem mondhatnám, hogy elment a kedvünk a fordítástól, viszont a feltöltéstől kicsit igen – látva az olvasási számokat.

A Merengőn **271** megtekintés érkezett a nyolcadik fejezetre, és **4** visszajelzés. A megtekintéseket és az ottani nulla kritikát nem számolom ide, mert még siralmasabb a helyzet. Az összes fejezet kritikaátlaga: 4,8. Ez tehát nem egy kiugróan alacsony szám, ami most először fordult elő.

A történet írója Rosie. Ő nagyon sok visszajelzést kapott erre az angol fandomban. Kicsit szégyellem magam, hogy amennyiben sikerül befejezni a fordítást, odaállítok majd a magam, összevéve, hát... _az itteni olvasottsághoz képest_ nagyságrendekkel kevesebb kritikájával. _"Tessék, ennyire szerették a történeted, bár, tudom, nagyon sokan olvasták"_ – mondhatom majd neki.

A fordításról: úgy érzem magam, mintha elővettem volna egy régi receptet, és megsütöttem volna egy ízes süteményt. Szerettem volna ezt másokkal is megosztani, így kimentem egy térre, ahol lecövekeltem egy fonott kosárra valóval ebből az édességből.

Az emberek jöttek is, érezték az illatot, és hát, mire dél lett, elfogyott a sütemény, pedig sokat készítettem egyszerre.

Megszámoltam az arra járókat: épp 271-en voltak, vagy valamivel kevesebben, mert volt, aki többször vett. Eleinte senki sem mondott egy köszönő szót sem, emiatt egyre rosszabbul éreztem magam: ezért mikor az első "köszönöm" elhangzott, számolni kezdtem, hányan szólnak hozzám egyáltalán, miközben elveszik a finom süteményt, és nem csak bolondnak néznek érte, némán.

Négy ember köszönte meg a süteményt, holott mindegyik megette, aki elvett egyet.

Ezért, és a frissítés felgyorsítása érdekében is, szeretnék egy szokatlan, de a folytatás szempontjából fontos dolgot elmondani.

– A következő fejezet akkor fog felkerülni, ha **erre a részre legalább 8 visszajelzés érkezik.** A 8 visszajelzés nem teljesíthetetlen mennyiség, ez a fenti megtekintés-kritika arányszámból látszik. – Mivel nem lenne értelme a következő részt egy év múlva feltenni, mikor mondjuk befutott a nyolcadik kritika, ezért a 8 visszajelzésnek **2 héten belül** meg kell érkeznie.

– Egy **embertől maximum egy kritikát** számolunk be.

– **Szeretnék kérni mindenkit, hogy írjon, hogy ne annak a pár embernek** kelljen mindig összeírni a folytatásra valót, akik eddig amúgy is rendszeresen írtak!

Amennyiben nagyon várjátok a folytatást, annyiban a következő fejezet 2 hét múlva (nem sok van meg belőle, tehát ez elég nagy vállalás) megérkezik, ha erre a részre **15** visszajelzést kapunk. (És ha nekünk nem jön közbe semmi nagy jelentőségű dolog. Ezzel számolni kell, sajnos.) Ezzel, úgy gondolom, a kiugróan izgalmas részeknél lehet noszogatni a fordítókat.

Ez mostantól **mindig** érvényes.

Nem gondolom úgy, hogy nektek ez a fic nem tetszik, különben nem olvasnátok ennyien. De azt gondolom, hogy vagy nem érdekel titeket eléggé – akkor mi miért fektessünk bele energiát, hiszen mi ismerjük a végét –, vagy nem is tudom, mit gondoljak, miért nem írtok. Tényleg nem tudom. De ha nem ennyire érdekes/izgalmas, azt persze ki lehet fejezni a kritikahiánnyal, csak akkor... nem folytatjuk. Érthető módon. Ezt érzelmek nélkül, pusztán logikai alapon bárki beláthatja, ahogy mi is megtettük. Most már látjátok milyen, hiszen ez a 9. fejezet volt: és a választás a ti kezetekben van innentől fogva, szeretnétek-e olvasni.

Remélem, nem sértettem meg senkit ezzel a bejelentéssel. Szükségszerű volt, mert ehhez ugyan liszt nem kell, mint a süteményhez, de szabadidő és előtte munka, amivel ezt az ember megteremti magának, hogy otthon ülhessen, fordíthasson – igen. Ehhez is kell energia, kedv, lendület és igen, rendes, normális visszajelzés is. Senki sem dolgozik enélkül.

Köszönöm a figyelmeteket.

Mena

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Készítettünk egy levelezőlistát, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!  
>Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban <em>bal oldalt, alul<em> tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!  
>Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))<p> 


	10. Rettegés

**Megjelölve**

**X. fejezet: Rettegés**

* * *

><p><em>"Ron óvatosan megemelte egyik vértől és földtől mocskos kezét, majd tompa hangon így szólt:<em>

– _Azt hiszem, most már nyugodt szívvel kijelenthetem, hogy nem szeretem a halott és lelketlen dolgokat."_

* * *

><p>Földbegyökerezett lábbal álltak mindhárman, és egyenesen a falon tátongó lyukra meredtek, amit épp az imént ütöttek rajta. Odabent koromsötét volt, így ösztönösen pálcát gyújtottak; halvány, sejtelmes sárga fény derengett fel körülöttük.<p>

– De... – hadarta Hermione. – Ez... ez így... túl egyszerű... _Itt_ nem lehet...

– Most már nem hagyhatjuk itt, nem? – mondta Harry nyomatékosan. Most minden eddiginél erősebben érezte az előtte lévő sötét lyukból áradó mágiát, még bele is borzongott. Olyan volt, mintha egy fodrodózó vízfelület láthatatlan hullámai nyaldosnák.

Komoly arccal két társához fordult.

– Figyeljetek. Amint belépünk oda, végig észben kell tartanotok, hogy ezt a tárgyat itt maga Voldemort akarja megvédeni tőlünk. Ha ilyen könnyű volt megtalálni, biztosra vehetitek, hogy megszerezni már egyáltalán nem lesz az. Esküdjetek meg rá, hogy azt fogjátok tenni, amit mondok, még akkor is, ha ostobaságnak hangzik.

– Persze, hogy azt fogjuk – vágta rá Ron azonnal. – Senki mással nem tenném be a lábam egy ilyen helyre csak veled, haver.

Hermione bólintott.

– Én sem, de... Harry... ha Voldemort varázslataival kell szembenéznünk, akkor lehetséges, hogy... nem fogjuk tudni megszerezni... Lehet, hogy lehetetlen megszerezni...

– Nem lehetetlen – válaszolta Harry felidézve a szavakat, amiket Dumbledore mondott, mikor hónapokkal ezelőtt beléptek a barlangba. – Voldemortnak legalább azt biztosítania kellett, hogy ő maga hozzáférhessen, ha szüksége van rá, mondjuk, mert ellenőrizni akarja, vagy esetleg áthelyezni valahová máshová.

Ezzel pedig vett egy mély lélegzetet, és elindult, hogy belépjen a sötét lyukon. Sokkal inkább érezte, mintsem hallotta, hogy Ron és Hermione követik.

A levegő szinte azonnal olyan fagyossá vált, hogy ijedtében még mélyebbet lélegzett belőle; a hideg szúrta a tüdejét.

Harry tudatában volt annak, hogy a járat, amiben elindult nagyon keskeny, mégis úgy érezte, valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva, hogy ügyelnie kell rá, még véletlenül se érintse a falakat.

Mikor már mindannyiukat körbefogta a sötétség, mögülük hirtelen robaj hallatszott. Hermione felkiáltott meglepődésében, Ron pedig arrébb ugrott... A mögöttük lévő kőfal bezáródott. Hermione gyorsan odarohant.

– Csapdába estünk! – nyögte a falnak feszülve. – _Ouvrir! Ouvrir!_

De semmi sem történt, hiába döngette még keményebben.

Ron különösen sápadtnak tűnt a pálcája fényénél.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte Harrytől.

– Van egy ötletem, hogyan nyithatnánk ki – mondta Harry lassan, ahogy a gondolat megfogalmazódott benne. De nem akarta elárulni Ronnak és Hermionénak. Még nem.

– Micsoda? – sürgette Hermione.

– Jelenleg nem fontos – mondta Harry. – Bízzatok bennem. – Mire a barátai elhallgattak, és csendben követték.

A járat jobbra-balra kanyargott, felfelé, majd meredeken lefelé tartott, mígnem Harry már biztos volt benne, hogy valamilyen földalatti folyosókon járnak, ami vélhetőleg a ház pincéje alatt helyezkedik el. A talaj egyre földesebb lett, míg végül már sárban caplattak, melybe jó öt centi mélyen süllyedt bele a lábuk.

Körülbelül félórás szenvedés után a csúszós talajon, elértek az első akadályhoz. Egy tömör földből emelt fal állta útjukat masszívan és áthatolhatatlanul.

– Na, egy Reductót kipróbálunk? Mit gondoltok? – állt elő a javaslattal Ron.

Harry bizonytalanul méregette a földfalat, és mindkét kezét rátapasztotta. Nedves volt, mivel az összetömörödött homokszemek kipréselték maguk közül a vizet, és tapintás alapján nagyon ellenálló.

– Kipróbálhatod – értett egyett barátjával Harry.

Ron színpadias mozdulatokkal feltűrte a ruhája ujját, és megköszörülte a torkát.

– _Reducto!_ – kiáltotta hangosan és jól érthetően.

Narancs fény robbant ki a pálcájából, és csapódott a földfalba, csak hogy lepattanva róla az oldalt húzódó kőfalnak ütközzön, nyomot hagyva rajta. De a földből készült akadályon semmi sem látszott.

– Egy próbát megért – jegyezte meg Hermione –, de úgy gondolom, hogy ez a fajta varázslat kikezdhetetlen az ilyen bűbájok számára.

– Akkor talán valami jelszó kell hozzá vagy ilyesmi – mondta Ron. – Valami, amit csak Tudodki tudhat.

– Nem – vágta rá Harry azonnal. – Ez nem egy ajtó, hanem egy akadály.

A megállapítás nem hangolta jobb kedvre őket.

– De egy bűbáj _talán_ mégis működne... – mondta Hermione halkan. – Szilárd testek tulajdonságait lehet megváltoztatni vele, szóval ebben az esetben a tömör földet folyékony sárrá alakíthatnánk, és átgázolhatnánk rajta.

Harry úgy emlékezett, hogy hallott már erről a varázslatról korábban; bűbájtanból tanulták, mikor vizet változtattak jéggé, majd vissza. Így több mint valószínűnek tartotta, hogy Voldemort erre a varázslatra is gondolt, mikor a falat áthatolhatatlanná tette, de mivel jelenleg semmilyen más ötlete nem volt, ezért ráállt a dologra:

– Akkor csináld, de légy óvatos.

Hermione az akadályra szegezte pálcáját.

– _Liquifacio!_

Acélkék fény röppent, cuppogó hang hallatszott, és a földfal elkezdett ragacsos, undorító masszává omlani előttük, ezzel szabaddá téve az útjukat.

– Szép volt, Hermione! – kiáltotta Ron izgatottan. – Látod, hogy Tudjukki se gondolt mindenre, ugye?

Kicsit hátráltak, mivel a vizes sár végigfolyt a járaton a lábuk felé, de az áradás azonnal abbamaradt, amint az akadály eltűnt.

– No, akkor... – mondta Ron, láthatóan felvillanyozódva a sikertől, és a nadrágszárait felhúzva, áttocsogott az immár ragacsos részen. Hermione elfintorodott, mielőtt hasonlóképpen cselekedett volna – hamarosan viszont az is kiderült, hogy teljesen feleslegesen vesződtek a nadrágszár húzkodásával, mivel ugyanolyan sarasak lettek, mikorra átértek a folyosó szárazabb részére.

Harry várt egy kicsit; továbbra is meg volt győződve róla, hogy ez nem lehet ilyen egyszerű, de végül elindult, hogy kövesse Hermionét... de alig ért a lába a sűrű iszaphoz, érezte, hogy az alatta lévő, megnyugtatóan szilárd talaj eltűnik a talpa alól.

Hátborzongató cuppogó, gurgulázó hang hangzott fel, és Harry érezte, hogy kezd egyre mélyebbre süllyedni a sárban, mintha csak egy hatalmas lefolyócső szívná lefelé.

Hermione felsikoltott, Ron pedig azonnal megpördült – mindketten a biztonságos részen álltak, mégis előrevetették magukat, és kétségbeesetten próbálták megragadni Harry kezét, de ő mostanra már derékig merült a mocsokba. Ebben a pillanatban rémisztően világossá vált mindannyiuk számára, hogy nem közönséges, vizes homokkal van dolguk.

– Harry!

Harry rúgott és rúgott a lábaival, ahogy csak tudott, de egyre nehezebben bírta mozgatni őket, ahogy a sár cementként lassan körbefogta.

– Hátrébb! – ordított Ronra, aki éppen most lépett közelebb, hogy elérje. – MARADJ, AHOL VAGY!

A rettegés ködében vergődve Harry kétségbeesetten törte a fejét... _Kell, hogy legyen valamilyen kiút... Valahogyan vissza lehet csinálni... Nem lehet lehetetlen... nem lehet..._ Ahogy az agya tovább dolgozott, a sár elérte a bordáit, mindkét karját megdermesztve fájdalmasan... _Visszacsinálni..._

– CSINÁLD VISSZA! Szórd ki az ellenvarázslatot... – nyögte Hermionéra nézve, és küzdött, hogy a fejét a sár fölött tartsa; az izmai tiltakoztak a túlerőltetés ellen, ahogy harcolt az iszapba való belefulladás ellen.

Hermione, aki kétségbeesésében a kezét tördelte, most rémülettől tágra nyílt szemekkel kapott a pálcája után, és olyan erősen szorítva, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek tőle, a bugyogó sárra mutatott...

Harry mostanra nyakig merült benne...

– _Rectifico!_ – kiáltotta.

Harry azt hitte, most már biztosan megfullad... csak pillanatok kérdése...

De, amilyen gyorsan történt az előbb, a sár most épp oly gyorsan változott vissza földdé... szilárd, morzsalékony göröngyökkel. Harry feje épp csak annyira látszódott ki belőle, hogy még éppen kapott levegőt, aztán kiszabadíthatta a karjait is, közben pedig hálás pillantást vetett elgyötört arcot vágó barátaira.

– Hát ezt szerencsésen meg–

De Ron alig szólalt meg, Harry bokáját szinte abban a pillanatban ragadta meg valami alulról, a szorítása olyan volt, mint a satu, és ismét mélyebbre húzta Harryt a homokban... Azonnal megérezte, mi az... Mi lehet az, amitől egész testében kirázta a hideg, még a csontja is borzongott bele... Csak egy _inferus_.

Harry a rátörő pánikkal együtt is tudta, hogy az egyetlen megoldás az volt, ha Hermione kiszórja az ellenvarázslatot, de ahogyan a barlangban, úgy itt is a túlélés egyetlen módja volt az, ami felébresztette az alattuk türelmesen várakozó élőholtakat... Voldemort pontosan így tervezte.

Harry próbált belemarkolni a földbe, hogy kihúzza magát a hús nélküli kéz jeges szorításából, ami még mindig a bokáját szorította, de ahogy erősen a lény felé rúgott, máris két másik inferus bukkant elő az immáron nem alvó földből.

Hermione olyan hangosat sikított, hogy a hang végigvisszhangzott a járaton. Ron minden óvatosságot félretéve előrevetette magát a földbe ragadt Harryhez és megragadta mindkét karját, és olyanerővel kezdte húzni, hogy Harry lassan elkezdett kiszabadult, a fogás enyhült a bokáján, és a következő pillanatban már mindketten a folyosó távolabbi részén feküdtek, kiterülve a rántás erejétől.

– Mik ezek? – visította Hermione, miközben próbált minél többet elkábítani a földből előbújó alakokból.

– Inferusok! – kiáltotta Harry, miközben kiegyenesedett. Hirtelen, mintha csak egy előző életből származó emlék lenne, elkezdett felrémleni előtte, hogyan is lehet megállítani ezeket a teremtményeket... _"Mint sok olyan teremtmény, mely a hidegben és a sötétségben él, ezek is félnek a tűztől és a fénytől..."_

– Tűz! – kiáltott, még kissé rekedten a sok belélegzett portól. – Utálják a tüzet!

Ron és Hermione azonnal felemelték a pálcájukat.

– _Piroinitio!_ – kiáltották egyszerre, és a pálcáikból kék lángok csaptak ki, hogy legalább néhány értékes másodpercre kordában tartsák az inferusokat.

De Harry még miközben csak levegő után kapkodott, már tudta, hogy a barátai varázslatai nem fognak sokáig egyetlen inferust sem távol tartani. Így minden erejét összeszedve próbált a teste mindenegyes porcikájával arra a varázslatra koncentrálni, amit ki akart szórni, majd pálcáját magasan a feje fölé emelte.

– _Piroinitio Maxima!_

Harry érezte, ahogy a forróság megcsapja, miközben izzó, fehér láng lövellt ki a pálcájából egy gyorsvonat sebességével. Pár lépést hátrálni is kényszerült, ahogy a gyorsan terjedő tűz ellobogott Ron és Hermione feje felett, és körbevette az inferusokat, ezzel a földből készült börtönükben maradásra kényszerítve őket.

Hermione és Ron magukról elfeledkezve, hitetlenkedve meredtek Harryre.

– Gyertek! – kiáltotta nekik. – Gyertek hátrébb!

Így Harry még mindig előreszegezett pálcájának fedezékében, akaratlanul is lenyűgöződve attól, amit véghezvitt, lassan mindannyian hátrálni kezdtek, míg a lobogó lángok és a mögötte szellemalakokként látszó inferusok egyre halványabbá és halványabbá nem váltak. Mikor már jócskán eltávolodtak a ponttól, ahol eredetileg a földfal állt, puskalövésszerű, hangos durranás hallatszott, majd az akadály újból visszaállította magát a helyére a szétszóródott földből. Az egyetlen különbség pusztán az volt, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione ezúttal már a másik oldalán voltak.

Egyikőjük sem fáradt vele, hogy azonnal lángot gyújtson a pálcája hegyére, ahogy a tűz fénye elzáródott előlük, és körbeölelte őket a vaksötét. Inkább nekidőltek a falnak, és végre kilihegték magukat.

Aztán Harry hamarosan pálcát gyújtott, hogy annak fényénél pillantson végig a két legjobb barátján. Mindketten piszkosak voltak és teljesen kifulladtak, rémültnek tűntek, de egy-két horzsolást leszámítva teljesen sértetlennek látszottak.

– Jól vagytok? – kérdezte kicsit remegő hangon, és önkéntelenül is újra behajlította az egyik karját; felemelő érzés volt, hogy újra akadály nélkül tud mozogni.

Ron óvatosan megemelte egyik vértől és földtől mocskos kezét, majd tompa hangon így szólt:

– Azt hiszem, most már nyugodt szívvel kijelenthetem, hogy nem szeretem a halott és lelketlen dolgokat.

Hermione kelletlenül felnevetett, majd lassan kiegyenesedett a fal mentén, és elkezdte leporolni a ruháját.

– _Velünk_ miért nem történt semmi, mikor átkeltünk a sáron? – kérdezte kissé remegő hangon.

Harry úgy sejtette, erre tudja a választ, de azzal is tisztában volt, hogyha megmondja nekik, az a leghalványabb mértékben sem fogja növelni a harci szellemet.

– Azt hiszem, hogy a dolognak a varázserőhöz lehet köze...

Mire mindketten kérdőn néztek rá, ő pedig bízott benne, hogy megoszthatja a tapasztalatait a téma kapcsán.

– Mikor Dumbledore-ral a barlangban voltunk, és beszállni készültünk a kis csónakba, akkor megkérdeztem tőle, hogy elbír-e mindkettőnket, mire ő azt felelte, hogy a csónak számára a súly nem fog számítani, csak a varázserő mennyisége. Mivel én akkor még kiskorú voltam, az én mágiám egyáltalán nem számított Dumbledore-é mellett, így... biztonságban átkelhettünk.

– De... én már nagykorú vagyok régen... – mondta Ron. – Engem mégsem érzékelt a csapda.

– És én is az vagyok – jegyezte meg Hermione, a könyökét dörzsölve. – Szóval valószínű, hogy a hely sötét erői egyedül csak téged tartottak veszélyesnek, Harry... Mi ketten hiába varázsolhatunk már szabadon; a mágiánkat mégsem érzékelte a csapda, mert túl fiatalok vagyunk és...

– És mert Harry varázsereje hatalmas – szúrta közbe Ron félig lenyűgözve, félig aggódva a felfedezéstől. – Melletted mi észrevétlenek maradtunk – tette hozzá valamivel halkabban.

– Ez semmit sem számít – mondta Harry, mivel annak idején a barlangban ő is épp ugyanilyen hasznavehetetlennek érezte magát, mint a barátai most. – Voldemort hibája az egész. Ő volt az, aki el sem tudta képzelni, hogy ilyen messzire eljuthattok. De ettől csak ő az ostoba.

Ettől az utolsó mondattól Ron és Hermione is vidámabbnak tűnt valamicskét. Harry is ellökte magát a faltól, és próbált a sárból valamennyit letaszítani a pálcája segítségével a ruhájáról. De a mozdulat közben fájdalom hasított a bokájába; csak ekkor jutott eszébe, mekkora erővel kellett lerúgnia magáról az inferust.

Lehúzta a vastagon sárral borított edzőcipőjét és a fekete zokniját is, hogy szemügyre vegye alatta a liláskék zúzódást a bokáján, ami mostanra egészen megdagadt.

Hermione együttérzően ciccegett.

– Ez elég fájdalmasnak tűnik!

Harry visszahúzta rá a cipőt, és próbált nem grimaszolni a fájdalomtól.

– Áh, csak egy horzsolás.

Teljes súlyával ránehezedett a lábára, hogy tesztelje, és bár fájdalmat érzett a terheléstől, de az már nem számított. Innen már úgysem fordulhattak vissza.

Pár perccel később már mindannyian újból a sötét folyosót rótták. Harry a maga részéről próbált nem nagyon sántítani. A levegő most már, ha lehet, még fagyosabb volt körülöttük; a lélegzetük fehér páraként ködlött előttük a nagy hidegben. A járat is szélesedni látszott, egészen annyira, hogy lassan egy hosszú földalatti teremnek tűnt inkább, melynek vége a beláthatatlan messzeségbe veszett.

Mikor már hosszú percek óta gyalogoltak így, mind olyan fáradtak, izzadtak és mocskosak voltak, hogy észre sem vették, hogy a mennyezet egyre alacsonyabban húzódik a fejük felett, és a terem falai újból szűkülni kezdenek körülöttük.

Harry felemelte az egyik karját az oldala mellől, és megállt. A barátai szintén azonnal megtorpantak.

– Valami megváltozott – mondta.

– Mi? – tudakolta Hermione azonnal, idegesen. – Érzel valamit?

Harry óvatosan előrébb lépett. Egyértelmű volt, hogy valami van előttük; valami nyom, vagy jel – a haj is felállt tőle a tarkóján; cseppet sem volt kellemes az érzés, amit kiváltott belőle.

– Hé! Nézzétek! – kiáltott fel Ron váratlanul, és előre mutatott a folyosón.– Ott van a serleg! – kiabálta izgatottan.

Mindannyian a szemüket meresztve néztek előre. Ronnak igaza volt; valami tényleg csillogott a folyosó végén, és ahogy a szemük lassan hozzászokott az ottani homályhoz, már azt is ki tudták venni, hogy a járat az ártalmatlannak tűnő, fénylő tárgy mögött véget ér.

Harry szíve egyszerre szaporábban kezdett verni. _És most mi legyen?_

Ron elindult, hogy odarohanjon, de Hermione még időben megragadta a gallérját.

– Várj!

Harry számára egyértelmű volt, hogy a veszély még mindig nem múlt el. Lenézett a lába elé, és észrevett egy magányos patkányt osonni feléjük a járat szélén. Közönséges, fekete jószág volt, kis, gonosz szemekkel, pont úgy nézett ki, mintha a csatornából mászott volna elő, de Harrynek támadt egy hirtelen ötlete tőle.

Harry ismét erősebb fényt bűvölt a pálcája hegyére, és a fénysugárral a mit sem sejtő rágcsálóra mutatott, ami abban a pillanatban, amint rájött, hogy felfedezték, megfordult, és rohanni kezdett az ellenkező irányba – el tőlük, egyenesen a serleg felé.

– Mit csi-...?

Harry felemelte az egyik kezét, jelezve, hogy maradjon csendben.

Feszülten vártak néhány másodpercet, amíg a patkány ki nem ért az újonnan beszűkülő folyosórészre, aztán Harry hirtelen tapsolt egyet.

A patkány a levegőbe ugrott ijedtében... és szinte abban a pillanatban felnyársalta egy az alacsony plafonból előtűnő lándzsa – ami a következő pillanatban már újból nem volt sehol.

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, Ron halkan szitkozódott. Harryn ellenben, aki éppen valami ilyesmire számított, semmilyen meglepődés nem látszott.

– Most mihez kezdjünk? – kérdezte Hermione. A keze még mindig remegett.

– Kell, hogy legyen rá valamilyen módszer – mondta Harry halkan, mintegy önmagának beszélve.

– Igen – kontrázott Ron. – Valami olyan módszer, aminek a végén nem vagdalthúspogácsaként végezzük.

Harry elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a folyosó biztonságos részén.

– Valahogyan neki is be kellett jutnia... _Neki is végig kell tudni menni ezen a járaton..._

– Talán valamilyen varázsigével...?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem... ez valami más. Ez a próba vége... Nem varázsigére van szükségünk.

Ron kissé viszolyogva pillantott a döglött patkányra.

– Hát, ha nem kell hozzá varázslat, akkor olyasmi kell hozzá, ami önmagadból adódik... mint valamiféle jellempróbánál...

Harry rápillantott.

– Jellempróba... igen, talán...

Hermione is a patkányt nézte, de nem undorodva, mint Ron, inkább tűnődve, mint aki egy számmisztika feladaton töri a fejét.

– A patkány nem halt meg, amíg nem tapsoltál... De miért nem? Addig miért nem aktiválódott a csapda?

Hallgattak, mélyen elmerülve a gondolataikban és a félelmükben; szinte érezték, ahogy a társaik szíve is dübörögve lüktet a mellkasukban.

Ron a mellkasára tette a kezét, és megszólalt:

– Félelem... – suttogta.

– Mi? – kérdezte Hermione.

Ron szemei elkerekedtek, és úgy festett, mint akit épp villámcsapásszerű felismerés ért.

– Harry megrémítette azzal, hogy tapsolt! Akkor döglött meg, mikor a horcrux körül levő varázslatok érzékelték, hogy a patkány retteg... úgyhogy semmi esetre sem lehet Voldemort... ez az! Az egész a félelemről szól!

_Milyen találó_, gondolta Harry. _Voldemort megpróbálja eljátszani, hogy nem fél a haláltól és a sötétségtől... ,_ holott Harry tudta, hogy titkon mindkettőtől retteg.

Lenyűgözve saját éleselméjűségétől, Ron nem tudott nem diadalmas arcot vágni. Hermione büszkén nézett rá, de Harry, aki egy pillanat alatt elhatározta magát, nagy léptekkel megindult a horcrux felé.

– Harry, ne! Mi van, ha nem ez a megoldás? – mondta az elhűlt Hermione, miközben megpróbálta elkapni a karját.

Harry megtorpant, és ránézett:

– Legalább megtudjuk...

Tudta, hogy neki kell mennie. Ronnak igaza volt, és egyiküket sem kérhette meg, hogy próbálják meg helyette... _Mindig_ ő fogja megtenni.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét menet közben, és megpróbált az egyetlen olyan dologra koncentrálni, ami eltereli a figyelmét

Ahogy lassan előrehaladt, hallotta, hogy a távolból Ron és Hermione sikítoznak és kiabálnak utána, hogy jöjjön vissza, de aztán egyre messzebb került tőlük, míg már egyáltalán nem hallotta őket. Még a bokájában lüktető fájdalmat sem érezte.

Visszaemlékezett a pillanatra, mit érzett, mikor a féltékenység szörnye váratlanul előtört a mellkasából, mikor meglátta a lányt Deannel csókolózni... a pillanatra, mikor megnyerték a kviddicskupát, és Ginny odafutott hozzá, és úgy nézett rá... arra, ahogyan a legcsekélyebb félelem és izgatottság nélkül csókolta meg... Milyen csodálatos volt, hogy egyszer végre olyasmi miatt pletykáltak róla, ami hosszú idő után őt magát is ennyire boldoggá tette... Mert mikor Ginnyvel volt, az egész világ eltűnt körülötte, és semmi más nem járt a fejében... Mert mikor vele volt, akkor olyan butaságokról is beszéltek, amiről senki mással, még Ronnal és Hermionéval sem... Ginny igazán törődött vele... sokkal jobban, mint egy barát... És jól tudta, hogy még most is ezt teszi...

– _Harry! Megcsináltad! _

Hermione furán eltorzult hangja keresztülszállt a kamrán, és kirántotta őt az ábrándozásából; most vette észre, hogy majdnem belegyalogolt a serlegbe, ami a kő szélén állt, a folyosó végén.

Pontosan úgy nézett ki, ahogy a merengőből emlékezett rá; éppolyan fényesen ragyogott, mint az arany, és egy nagy borz domborodott az oldalán; minden részletében nagyszerű ötvösmunka volt.

Visszanézett oda, ahol Ron és Hermione álltak – az alakjuk különösképp elmosódott volt, mintha csillogó délibáb ereszkedett volna közéjük, és azon keresztül látta volna őket.

Harry a serlegre nézett... ha az valóban horcrux... valami kétségkívül történni fog, mikor megfogja... Felkészítette magát a várható következményekre... Csak idő kérdése, hogy a szoba mágiája érzékelje, hogy ő valójában _nem_ Voldemort.

Visszakiáltott Ronnak és Hermionénak, amilyen hangosan csak tudott, bár nem volt biztos benne, hogy hallják őt.

– Készüljetek fel a futásra... a _gyors_ futásra, rendben?

Ron integetett neki, nyilvánvalóan azért, hogy így jelezze: hallják őt. Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét.

Megragadta a serleget... Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt. A serleg felülete furán meleg volt; hűvösebb érintésre számított.

Aztán elkezdődött.

Arra a helyre, ahol a keze csupán pár pillanattal ezelőtt volt egy óriási lándzsaszerűség csapott le, átdöfve a követ. A kő a becsapódás erejétől szilánkjaira robbant szét, vastag gránitdarabokkal lőve tele Harryt, amik mély sebeket ejtettek a kezein és a karjain.

Harry éles ívben megfordult, és futott az életéért, olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak a lába bírta. Hallotta maga mögül a földet rázó, fülsüketítő zörejt, amellyel a kardok csupán centikkel mögötte a földbe vágódnak. Ahogy még jobban gyorsított, nem létező szél kapott a hajába, és úgy érezte, hogy az egyik dárda zúgott el a feje fölött, mielőtt a padlóba csapódott volna mögötte, szétrepesztve azt. Úgy érezte, a bokája fel fog robbanni a lüktető fájdalomtól, azonban nem törődött vele, csak rohant tovább.

– Fussatok! – ordította Ronnak és Hermionénak, habár nekik sem kellett kétszer mondani. – FUSSATOK!

Úgyhogy futottak – addig, amíg a szúrás az oldalukban olyannyira fel nem erősödött, hogy a testük megálljt kiáltott, de még mindig nem álltak meg, egészen addig, amíg el nem érték a földfalat.

Harry az akadályra célzott a pálcájával még futás közben... A homok remélhetőleg visszafelé nem fogja lehúzni őket...

– _Liquifacio!_

A fal eltűnt.

Csak ekkor jöttek rá, hogy a dárdazuhogás megszűnt a hátuk mögött – viszont a menekülés hevében elfelejtkeztek az Inferusokról.

Halottan, de mégis mozgásképesen, a ziháló, levegőt sem kapó hármas felé tántorogtak.

Ron a válla fölé célozva küldött feléjük tűzcsóvákat, hogy elvágja őket maguktól, amíg elérik a folyosó végét... Már mindjárt el kell érniük... már mindjárt...

... És egyszerre ott voltak. A bezáródott ajtónyílásnál.

– Még mindig be van zárva! – jajgatott Hermione kétségbeesetten.

– Ne aggódj... – nyögte Harry két fájó lélegzetvétel között. – Tudom, mit kell tennem...

Hermionéhoz fordult, és szinte sokkot kapott: egy Inferus vetette magát a lány hátára, amelyik valahogy kitörte magát a többi közül.

– HERMIONE! – ordította Ron, és a hullának rohant, az azonban meg sem rezdült, csak elkezdte magával visszafelé húzni a rémülten sikító lányt a sűrűsödő sárba...

Harry kétségbeesetten beletörölte véres kezeit a lezárult falba maga előtt... _Kérlek... engedj ki... kérlek..._

Csúszás hangját hallotta, ami tudtára adta, hogy az ötlete ismét működött... Voldemort most nem a be-, hanem a kilépésnél követelte, hogy vérrel fizessenek az áthaladásért.

Hermione még mindig dulakodott az inferusszal. Harry tudta, ha nagyon gyorsan nem szedik le róla, nem lesz többé menekvés. De szerencsére ekkor Ronnak sikerült a vad düh és a nyers erőszak keverékével lerántania róla, csakhogy az inferus most az ő nyakába kapaszkodott bele, hogy megpróbálja lehúzni a sár mélyére.

– _Sectumsempra!_ – üvöltötte Harry, rájőve, hogy ahhoz most túl közel vannak a barátai, hogy tüzet szórjon rájuk.

Harry tudta, hogy nem fogja megsebesíteni vele, de az átok elérte a kívánt hatást. Bár tátongó, mély sebek tűntek fel a már halott húsban – a lélektelen tetemnek nem volt vére, ami elfolyjon – az inferus egy pillanatra elkábult, és eleresztette Ront.

Ronnak csak ennyi kellett: megragadta Hermionét, és versenyt futott Harryvel az újra bezáródó ajtónyílás felé... Földre vetették magukat, és az oldalukra fordulva átgurultak az ajtónyílás alatt. A fal továbbra is lefelé csúszott mögöttük.

Az inferus nem jutott át teljes egészében, csak a keze; a már majdnem levágott kéz groteszkül és vadul rángatózott. Azonban az ajtó ezzel szemben sem volt elnézőbb: rácsattant a rothadó végtagra, és ezzel végleg bezárult.

Hárman maradtak; kimerülten és undorodva feküdtek a hátukon a tökéletes sötétségben, a látszólag ártalmatlan házban, a láthatatlan átjáró mellett, és még mindig nehezen vették a levegőt. Harry szorosan összekulcsolta a kezét a serleg körül.

Végül Ron szólalt meg, aki még mindig a mellkasához szorította Hermionét.

– Hát tudod... azt hiszem, észrevették... hogy nem te vagy Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés:<strong> Köszönjük az érkezett véleményeket! A felháborodott negatív és nem a történethez tartozó hozzászólásokat leszámítva megkapott, összesen 17 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. Ne feledjétek, a folytatáshoz 8, a két hetes folytatáshoz 15 visszajelzés szükséges arról, szeretnétek-e látni a következő részt; ez továbbra is** tőletek függ**. Kérünk titeket, amennyiben a jövőben írtok ÉS van regisztrációtok, jelentkezzetek be. Amennyiben nincs, természetesen ezért nem szükséges külön ezért regisztrációt csinálni. Köszönjük.


	11. Új szikra

**Megjelölve**

**XI. fejezet: Új szikra**

* * *

><p>"<em>– Esik, vagy mi? – kérdezte Ron derült arccal. Hermione morcosan nézett rá. <em>

– _Nem... Véletlen... egy folyóba hoppanáltam..._"

* * *

><p>A konyhát hamar otthagyták, mert a rothadó végtag egy darabja még mindig kilógott az azóta láthatatlanná vált fal alól. Most a bejárati csarnokban ültek, ahol Hermione számos gyertya meggyújtása segítségével varázsolt világosságot. A lámpások használatba vétele ellen azzal érvelt, hogy azok fénye talán kívülről is látszódna, és felhívná a figyelmet arra, hogy ott vannak.<p>

Ron egy hosszú kanapén ült, és vizes ruhával törölgette az arcát és a kezeit.

– És most? – kérdezte az előttük álló serleget fürkészve. – Tudjukki nem fog rájönni, mi történt?

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Nem, nem hiszem. A lelkét túlságosan sokfelé szakította ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, ha bármelyik lélekdarabnak baja történik.

– Dumbledore megmutatta neked, hogyan kell elpusztítani egy horcruxot? – puhatolózott Hermione.

Harry ismét megrázta a fejét, és közben levette a cipőt a jobb lábáról.

– Nem. A gyűrű... teljesen elsorvasztotta a kezét. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a dolog nem lehet egyszerű, ugyanakkor viszont a naplót csak le kellett döfnöm a baziliszkusz méregfogával, és azt hiszem, ennyi elég is volt neki.

– És történt bármi... mikor ezt tetted a naplóval?

– Nos, éppen én is haldokoltam a baziliszkuszméreg miatt, úgyhogy nem igazán emlékszem – válaszolt Harry, reményei szerint a lehető legtöbb szarkazmussal a hangjában –, csak arra, hogy zöld fényeket láttam.

Hermione eltűnődni látszott.

– Akkor talán csak... nem tudom... szét kéne törnünk?

Harry kételkedett benne, hogy ez lesz a megoldás, de továbbra sem volt jobb ötlete. Végül is, ez volt a legegyszerűbb módszer, ami akár működhetett is egyszer az életben...

– Talán...

Hermione felemelte a pálcáját, a serlegre célzott, majd hangosan és érthetően megszólalt:

– _Reducto!_

A narancssárga fénycsóva hangos csendülés kíséretében visszaverődött a serlegről.

– Ellenáll a mágiának – dünnyögte.

– A mágiának talán... de mi van a...

Harry körülnézett a bejárati csarnokban, és a kandallón állapodott meg a tekintete. Egy régi, réz piszkavas feküdt előtte. Átszelte a helyiséget, felkapta, aztán visszajött, és megforgatta a serleg fölött.

– Álljatok hátrébb – mondta Ronnak és Hermionénak, akik arrébb léptek az útból.

Harry a feje fölé emelte a piszkavasat, majd minden erejét összeszedve lesújtott vele a serlegre.

Visszhangzó csendülés hallatszott, amikor ráütött a kemény aranytárgyra; Harry önkéntelenül is fel akarta emelni újra a fegyverét, hogy ismét lesújthasson, de rádöbbent, hogy ezt nem tudja megtenni. Tulajdonképpen semmit sem tudott volna megmozdítani: minden megfagyott. A következő pillanatban gyötrő fájdalom hasított a fejébe... Sőt, nem csak fájdalom volt ez, hanem egy rettenetes, borzasztó igazság, mely villámként vágott bele; hallott _egy hangot a fejében beszélni_, noha a hang... nem az ő hangja volt.

_Minden a te hibád... minden, ami történik... teljes egészében a te hibád..._

Harry küzdött a minden oldalról rátörő, zsibbasztó fájdalom ellen, de az elterelte a figyelmét mindenről, amit valaha tudott... mindenről, amire valaha emlékezett...

_Ezt nem tudod megállítani... Nem vagy több egy vergődő légynél... nem érsz semmit..._

A fájdalom elviselhetetlen volt; Harry sosem érezte magát ilyen erőtlennek, ennyire haszontalannak... és ugyanakkor furcsa módon sosem akarta még ennyire elhinni, hogy ez az egész igaz.

_Végül mind elhagynak majd... valójában semmit sem számítasz nekik._

Harry akarata ellenére arra gondolt, hogy igen, talán... talán elhagyják majd... mert nem érdemes arra, hogy kövessék őt...

_Ha évekkel ezelőtt feladtad volna... ha csak meghátráltál volna... megakadályozhattad volna azokat a gyilkosságokat... mind a te hibád volt..._

Igen, talán az egész az ő hibája volt... a szülei, Sirius... Dumbledore... de valóban így van? Még ha a fájdalom minden eddiginél gyötrőbb volt is, Harry még mindig látta homályosan az utat maga előtt, az utat, melyet ő maga szabott ki saját magának... és semmi, még a horcruxban lakó, erős feketemágia sem állhatta útját rajta...

_Csak add fel... Hagyd abba... Hagyd, hogy ő nyerjen..._

_Nem_, válaszolt Harry a fejében, és a felismerésre, hogy ezt a harcot valójában önmagán belül vívja, feltámadt benne a remény... A hang pedig egyre halványodott.

_Hagyd abba... Add fel..._

És egy hatalmas rántással Harry újra a feje fölé emelte a piszkavasat, és mintha éppen most ütött volna rá, a serleg ezernyi apró darabra robbant a sárgás fény szülte félhomályban.

Harry úgy hallotta – és ez talán csak az ő elméjében történt meg –, hogy a düh visszhangzó kiáltása zengett végig a csarnokon, mikor elpusztította a serleget.

Zihálva pillantott Ronra és Hermionéra, és hirtelen összerezzenve vette észre, hogy ők is nehéz tárgyakat tartanak a kezükben. Ronnál egy mellszobor volt, ami úgy tűnt, Hugrabug apját ábrázolja, míg Hermione egy hosszú függönytartó rudat szorongatott.

– Mit csináltok? – kérdezte Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva, miközben a fejét masszírozva térdre roskadt.

– Mi is ütöttük – mondta Ron kissé vékony hangon. – Láttuk, hogy harcolsz ellene... Fogalmunk sincs, milyen varázslat volt... de azért ütöttük.

És Harry hirtelen rájött, miből fakadt az erő, ami a végén hirtelen megszállta... Melegség öntötte el, ahogy a barátaira nézett... Ő egyedül nem pusztíthatta volna el a horcruxot... nem csak az ő ereje volt benne abban a csapásban, amivel lesújtott, hanem a barátaié is. Ők emlékeztették rá, hogy folytatnia kell, arra, hogy ő az egyetlen, aki képes elpusztítani.

Ugyanakkor a hála dacára, amit érzett, Harry félig-meddig mérges is volt rájuk. A tudat, hogy ugyanannak voltak kitéve, mint amit neki kellett elviselni, félelmetes volt. Ron és Hermione annyiszor látták, hallották, vagy közvetve elképzelhették, Harry min megy keresztül Voldemort miatt... de most nekik is át kellett élniük vele az egészet.

– Ez nagyon veszélyes volt – mondta komolyan. – Elképzelni sem tudjátok, mi lehetett volna belőle... meg is halhattatok volna.

– Te is – szólt közbe Hermione. – És mégis megtetted. Ahogyan én sem haboztam, hogy segítsek-e.

Hermione furcsán megviseltnek tűnt, pont úgy festett, mintha napokig sírt volna, vagy mintha most kapott volna hírt arról, hogy valaki, aki a szívének nagyon kedves volt, elhunyt.

– Ti mit hallottatok? – tette fel a kérdést Harry, annak ellenére, hogy az meglehetősen személyes jellegű volt.

Hermione a fejét rázta, és hagyta, hogy Ron válaszoljon először.

– Hátborzongató volt... mintha ismert volna. Azt mondta, hogy én vagyok a leghaszontalanabb az összes bátyám közt, és hogy ez a feladat túl sok nekem... és ráadásul egy pillanatra el is hittem az egészet.

Hermione felnézett.

– Azt mondta, hogy én... én nem vagyok... Én egy sá-sárvérű vagyok, és ezért... nem maradnátok velem...

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Mágia... ez csupán feketemágia volt, amit azzal a céllal szórtak ki, hogy a szívünkbe hatoljon... hogy elhiggyük, hogy valóság az, amitől a legjobban félünk.

Eszébe jutott, hogy talán ugyanez történhetett Dumbledore-ral is azon az éjjelen a barlangban, miután megitta azt a rettenetes bájitalt... Talán hangokat hallott a fejében, amik kényszerítették arra, hogy elhiggye, amit mondanak... de Harrytől eltérően neki nem volt senki, akivel megoszthatta volna ezt a tapasztalatot, és akiből erőt meríthetett volna... Hiszen az egyedüli társa csak egyre több és több bájitalt erőltetett le a torkán... Mindezt a semmiért.

Harry kitépte magát a szörnyű emléken való tűnődésből, és komolyan a barátaira nézett.

– Nem tudtam volna megcsinálni nélkületek.

– Ez így van – mondta Ron, ezúttal egy igazi mosollyal az arcán.

Harry tudta – bármilyen sokszor mondták is neki, hogy ellenállt az Imperiusnak, és annak is, mikor Voldemort megpróbálta irányítani –, hogyha Ron és Hermione most nem lettek volna itt vele, a horcruxban lakozó mágia nagy valószínűséggel véget vetett volna a horcruxkeresésnek.

– Nem hiszem el, hogy korábban tényleg azon gondolkodtam, hogy egyedül csinálom végig ezt az egészet... Én csak... hát köszönöm...

A hallgatást Hermione törte meg, aki Harry felé rohant, és a nyakába kapaszkodva, szorosan átölelte. Harry pár pillanatig hagyta, hogy így tegyen, aztán a feje fölött átpillantva észrevette Ron arckifejezését, melyről tisztán le lehetett olvasni, mire gondol éppen: _Lányok..._

* * *

><p>Harry számára csak akkor vált világossá, hogy bár hála az égnek nem törte el, de kificamította a bokáját, mikor visszatértek a kis szállodai szobájukba Little Daftban. Megpróbálkozott az Episkey nevű varázslat kiszórásával, amit egy évvel ezelőtt tanult Tonkstól, miután Malfoy betörte az orrát; a duzzanat valamivel kisebb lett, és némiképp a fájdalom is mérséklődött.<p>

Hermionénak is volt egy csúnya vágás a nyakán, ott, ahol az inferus megpróbálta megfojtani. Harry őrá is kiszórta ugyanazt a varázslatot, amit magán alkalmazott az előbb, de a vágás makacsabbnak bizonyult az ő sérülésénél, alig valamivel lett csak kisebb.

– Egy kötés kéne rá – mondta Ron. – Valami kis kenőcs, meg ragtapasz...

– Elérem, szóval elbánok vele... – jegyezte meg Hermione, hátranyújtva a kezét a tarkójához. – Csak adjátok ide azt a dobozt...

– Majd én – ragaszkodott a feladat végrehajtásához Ron. – Anya elhozatta velem ezt a kis készletet... – tette hozzá, felvéve egy zöld elsősegély-ládát. Kinyitotta, kivett belőle egy üveggel Mrs Sorvaszt Sebtisztító Kenőcséből – _"Ha nem hatott a forrasztó varázs, csak a piszok lehet a hibás!"_ – és egy átlátszó ragtapaszt. – Ezt nemrég vette az Abszol úton... Ha felrakod, láthatatlanná válik, aztán feloldja magát... Ügyes, nem?

Hermione félszegen elhúzta a haját az útból, hogy Ron óvatosan rányomja a tapaszt a nyakára. Harry hirtelen túl kicsinek érezte a szobát hármójuknak, úgyhogy eltűnt a fürdőbe, hogy magukra hagyja őket.

Elővette a noteszt, amit mindig a zsebében hordott, bárhová mentek is, leült a kád szélére, és nekifogott, hogy felrója a legutóbbi eredményüket.

_A serleg elpusztítva. Három horcrux maradt._

Letette a pennáját, és visszapörgette a lapokat a korábbi bejegyzésekhez.

_A medál, a serleg, a kígyó, valami, ami Griffendélé, vagy Hollóhátié..._

A hamis medál még mindig nála volt, a valódi horcrux pedig valahol odakint... De a serlegnek legalább vége volt: bizonyos mértékű elégedettséggel húzta ki a sorból...

_Dumbledore azt mondta, érdekli Nagini, Voldemort kígyója... talán, mert az is horcrux..._

Ez nehéz lesz. Harry még bele sem gondolt, hogy lehetne kidolgozni egy olyan tervet, ami Voldemort kedvenc állatának a megölését tartalmazza...

_Godrik Völgyében semmi, kivéve az üzenetet:_

_Annak a férfinak, aki megleli e helyt:_

_Tudd az igazad..._

_...és használd jóra._

_Továbbra sem érthető..._

_Ha Griffendéltől nem találtunk semmit, Voldemortnak Hollóháti egyik ereklyéjét kellett horcruxként hasznosítania..._

Azzal kéne folytatniuk, hogy utánanéznek Hollóhátinak. Harry semmit sem tudott Hollóháti Hedvigről azon túl, hogy a ház megbecsült volt, és az eszes diákok jártak oda.

Hollóháti jelképe egy madár... Van ennek egyáltalán bármi jelentősége?

Beletörődve, hogy úgyis meg kell törnie az idillt Ron és Hermione között, felemelkedett a kád széléről, és visszament a szobába. Mikor belépett, Hermione épp Ron kezét fogta, és nézegette nagy figyelemmel. Mikor felnéztek, és megpillantották Harryt, Hermione nagyon gyorsan elengedte Ron kezét.

– Hát, én nem hinném, hogy eltört... – mondta hirtelen.

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a jelenetet, és a tárgyra tért:

– Hermione... Tudsz bármit Hollóhátiról?

Hermione rámeredt.

– Persze, hogy tudok – mondta kissé sértett hangon.

– Volt neki valami... olyan tárgya, amit különösen nagy becsben tartott?

Hermione gondolkodott egy pillanatig.

– Igen, tudnék mondani most is párat, de ellenőriznem kell, hogy...

– Mint például? – kérdezte Harry mohón.

– Nos... van néhány közismert családi ereklye, természetesen, ami szóba jöhet, de felteszem, ilyesmi sok híres embernek van... És persze ott vannak a könyvei is...

– A könyvei? – kérdezte Ron.

– Igen – mondta Hermione rosszalló pillantás kíséretében. – Kiváló elme volt; egy könyvet maga is írt, illetve összegyűjtötte azokat, amelyekből a legtöbbet tanult, hogy megőrizze. De nem tudnám megmondani, Voldemort melyikbe rejtette volna legnagyobb valószínűséggel a horcruxát, ha ezt tette egyáltalán.

– Akkor ennek utána kell járnunk – mondta Harry rezignált hangon.

Ron bólintott.

– De a legjobb lesz, ha előtte még alszunk egyet... – Azzal nagyot ásított, kinyújtotta a karjait, hanyatt dőlt, és alig érte a feje a párnát, már horkolt is.

* * *

><p>Hermione már hajnalhasadtakor fenn volt. Harry a zajra ébredt; a lány szünet nélkül újabb és újabb könyvek lapjait pörgette az ujjai között. Olyan korán volt, hogy az eget odakint még csak halványkék és bíborlila fények festették valamivel világosabbra – még a nap sem kelt fel.<p>

– Hermione... – motyogta Harry kábultan. – Mit csinálsz?

– Kutatok, természetesen! – válaszolta csillogó szemmel.

– Egész éjjel ezt csináltad...?

– Nem, ne hülyéskedj... Csak pár órája kezdtem.

Harry a fejét rázta; csodálta Hermione odaadását. Kidugta a lábát a meleg és kényelmes ágyból, felkelt, és odaült Hermione ágyának a szélére.

– Nézd ezt – lökte a lány a kezébe az egyik könyvet. – Alig van valami Hollóháti kincseiről a könyvekben, még abban sem írnak róla, amelyik kifejezetten a négy alapítóról szól. Említés esik róluk, de közel sem írnak róluk olyan részletesen, mint a könyveiről. Kettőhöz lehet még hozzáférni... az egyiket ő maga írta, a másik az, amit elejétől a végéig elolvasott négy éves korában. Ez utóbbi ösztönözte arra, hogy tanuljon, és minden idők legokosabb boszorkányává váljon.

Harry álmosan megdörzsölte a szemét.

– Hol találhatjuk meg a könyvet, amit írt?

Hermione megvakarta a fejét.

– Itt már csak találgatásokba bocsátkozhatunk... Van egy Hollóháti múzeum valahol fent, északon... de biztos vagyok benne, hogy hallottam egy könyvtárról, amit róla neveztek el a könyvekkel való szoros kapcsolata miatt. Talán ott van.

Harry összeszűkítette a szemét.

– Ha ilyen híres ez a könyv, nem lesz egyszerű a kezünkbe kaparintani... és még abban sem lehetünk biztosak, hogy horcrux-e egyáltalán. Felteszem, ha ott lesz a könyvtárban, akkor elég valószínű, hogy mégsem az.

– Azért érdemes lenne utánanézni...

– Ti ketten mit csináltok ott? – hallották Ron hangját a szoba túlfeléből. Barátjuk nagyon úgy festett, mint aki félig még mindig alszik, ugyanakkor gyanakvás is volt a hangjában.

– Kutatunk – válaszolták neki egyszerre, anélkül, hogy felpillantottak volna.

– Ó... – motyogta Ron, és visszadőlt az ágyba.

– Hol van a könyvtár, amit Hollóhátiról neveztek el? – kérdezte Harry.

Hermione újra elgondolkodott.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos... de meg fogom tudni. Befelé a faluba láttam itt is egy könyvtárat, és mivel Hugrabug itt született, meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy Hollóhátiról is találok majd információkat.

Hermione, aki eddig is útra készen üldögélt, most felkelt, mindössze annyit dünnyögött, hogy majd jön, és kiment az ajtón. Harry boldog volt, hogy a lány itt van vele; kételkedett benne, hogy ő ennyire felelősségteljesen és előrelátóan utána tudna járni a dolgoknak.

Kihúzta Ront az ágyból, és lerángatta reggelizni – mindezt az érintett heves tiltakozással nehezítette meg. Ron úgy tűnt, nagyon is szeret hosszan lustálkodni az ágyban vasárnap reggelenként. Harry viszont figyelmen kívül hagyta legjobb barátja eme kedvtelését, és addig bökdöste, amíg Ronnak nem volt más választása, mint elhagyni a támadás alá vett területet, és kimászni a fürdőszobába.

A szalonnájuk és a füstölt heringjük felénél tartottak, mikor megpillantották Hermionét közeledni a recepció irányából. A haja kócos volt, a hátán pedig rásimult a ruhájára, a kabátja teljesen átázott. Mindazonáltal nagyon magabiztosnak tűnt.

– Esik, vagy mi? – kérdezte Ron derült arccal.

Hermione morcosan nézett rá.

– Nem... Véletlen... egy folyóba hoppanáltam...

Harry majdnem félrenyelte a tojást.

– A könyvtár Walesben van – jelentette ki Hermione annyi méltósággal, amennyit egy ilyen helyzetben össze tudott kaparni. – Kérdezősködtem itt helyben; higgyétek el, elég nehéz volt megtudni bármit is, ami_ nem_ Hugrabugra vonatkozik – tette hozzá egy rosszalló szippantás kíséretében –, de sikerrel jártam.

– Szóval hogy jutunk oda? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione leült Harry mellé, és szemezgetni kezdett a krumplijából az egyik, még használatba nem vett villával.

– Nos, a helyzet úgy áll – kezdte a választ krumplival teli szájjal –, hogy a szüleim régen szerettek Walesbe járni nyaralni, egy Betws-y-Coed nevű kis faluba... ami ironikus módon, épp az a falu, ahol a könyvtár áll.

– És ez azt jelenti, hogy tudod, hogyan jutunk oda? – kérdezte Ron, túlcsámcsogva Hermionét; az arca kidudorodott a szalonnamennyiségtől, amit a szájában tartott.

Hermionén látszott, hogy nyugtalan amiatt, hogyan fogadják majd, amit ezután mondani fog.

– Oda tudok hoppanálni.

Ron majdnem belefulladt a szalonnába.

– Wales messze van, Hermione! Lehet, hogy Belgiumban lyukadunk ki, vagy ki tudja, hol!

– Csak mert te elhagytál egy szemöldököt a vizsgán, nem jelenti, hogy én hibázni fogok – mondta Hermione büszkén.

– Egy fél szemöldököt!

– Nézzétek – kezdte Harry békítő hangsúllyal. – Megpróbálhatjuk a társas hoppanálást, ha Hermione tudja, hová megyünk.

Ron továbbra is mogorvának tűnt, és szemöldökökről motyogott valamit. Harry és Hermione ezt a terv elfogadásának tekintették a részéről, és osztoztak a Harry tányérján lévő krumplin. Harry mindennél jobban remélte, hogy nyomra lelnek – és többé el sem veszítik azt.


	12. Intellektuális kitérő

**Megjelölve**

**XII. fejezet: Intellektuális kitérő**

* * *

><p><em>"– Harry... ugye tudod, hogy az a rengeteg halálfaló...köztük Lucius Malfoyjal... most mind odabent van?<em>

_Harry tekintete elsötétült._

– _Igen, tudom... Felkészültem rá."_

* * *

><p>Harry olyan szorosan fogta Hermione karját, amennyire csak bírta, és felkészítette magát a kellemetlen érzésre, ami a hoppanálással járt. Ron is megfogta az ő karját, de az ő arcán sokkal több bizonytalanság látszódott.<p>

Hermione halk, de magabiztos hangon kérdezte:

– Mindenki készen áll?

De sem Ron, sem Harry nem válaszolt neki, attól tartva, hogy megzavarják a koncentrálásban.

Hermione homlokán redők jelentek meg, miközben a céljukra összpontosított, aztán céltudatosan megpördült a sarkán – Harry kétszer olyan erősen kapaszkodott, mint eddig. Az érzés pedig éppen olyan borzalmas volt, mint előtte bármikor; mintha minden oldalról összenyomták volna. Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy véget érjen.

Amint kinyitotta a szemét, azonnal észrevette, hogy tényleg valahová máshová kerültek. Hermione különösen elégedettnek tűnt, és nagy érdeklődéssel pillantott körbe.

– Ez az a hely? – kérdezte Ron.

– Igen – felelte Hermione büszkén. – Már évek óta nem jártam itt. Ó, ha régen tudtam volna, hogy a Hollóháti Könyvtár létezik... Már a neve is elragadó...

– Szép volt – veregette meg Harry Hermione vállát, gratulálva a hoppanáláshoz.

Egy régi udvaron álltak, mögöttük egy apró templommal, ahol egy falnak támasztott, kis tábla hirdette, hogy _Betws-y-Coed_-ben vannak.

– Ezt meg hogy a fenébe kell kimondani? – mutatott Ron a táblára.

Hermione lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

– Úgy, hogy _"Betusz-ö-Ká-id"_.

Ron továbbra is zavartan nézett, és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ez akkor is egy baromi hülye név.

– _Walesiül_ van, Ron.

Harry körbenézett. Jó messzire távolodhattak a helytől, ahonnan hoppanáltak, ugyanis a Betws nevű falu – éles ellentétben a síksággal, ahonnan érkeztek – egy völgyben feküdt, amit meredek hegyek öleltek körül. Távoli, fehér foltok látszottak rajtuk, melyekről Harry gyanította, hogy egy-egy birkanyáj lehetnek.

– És merre van a könyvtár? – kérdezte.

Hermione körbepillantott.

– Mivel ez egy kis falu, ezért nem lehet túl... _Ott van_.

És Hermione ujjával egy, az út végén álló, kisebb, kékes márvánnyal borított épületre mutatott. A könyvtár öregnek tűnt, és a körvonalai mintha kissé elmosódtak volna, Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy ennek oka valószínűleg a kiszórt mugliriasztó bűbájokban rejlik, amik az ehhez hasonló mágikus épületeken vannak, mint amilyen például a Foltozott Üst is. Ő viszont minél tovább nézte az épületet, az egyre jobban kirajzolódott a szemei előtt.

– Nagyon furcsa ezt most itt látni – gondolkodott hangosan Hermione, ahogy a könyvtár felé haladtak. – Mintha életem első tizenegy évében azt se vettem volna észre, ami az orrom előtt volt...

– Hát, bizonyos szempontból ez volt a helyzet – jegyezte meg Ron.

A bejárathoz értek – ami az arra járó muglik számára csupán egy használaton kívüli építkezési területnek látszott –, és benyitottak az ajtón. A kisebb előcsarnok, ahová jutottak, világos volt és fényesre polírozott, mahagónifa padló borította.

Maga a könyvtár semmi esetre sem volt akkora, mint a Roxfort, de dohos könyvekkel tömött, csigavonalba rendezett könyvespolcok sokasága látszott elnyúlni a távolba. Néhány polc vége az előcsarnok közepéből indult, az információs pult mögül, ahol egy aprótermetű boszorkány ült vastag, fekete keretes szemüvegben.

– Miben segíthetek? – kérdezte élénken.

– Öhm... Jó napot! – kezdte Harry bátortalanul. – Ez a Hollóháti Hedvig Könyvtár?

A kis boszorkány felhúzta az orrát, aztán színpadiasan felfelé nézett. Harry követte a pillantását, aztán hátrébb lépett egyet, és megpillantotta a pult fölé lógatott hatalmas táblát, rajta a felirattal:

_Hollóháti Hedvig Könyvtár_

_Alapítva Mrs Natasha Kapok,_

_Hollóháti hűséges követője_

_által_

– Ó, értem – mondta Harry meglehetősen ostobán érezve magát, de továbbra is eltökélve, hogy ennyitől nem hátrál meg.

– Szóval hogyan segíthetek azon túl, hogy megmondom, hol vannak? – kérdezte újra a boszorkány, immár hűvösen.

– Szeretnénk információkat kapni az itteni könyvekről – mondta Hermione.

Ron olyan oldalpillantást vetett Hermionéra, amiből sugárzott, hogy előre tudni véli: egy ilyen elbeszélés az örökkévalóságig fog tartani, és neki semmi kedve nincs bármit megtudni az itt lévő _összes_ könyvről.

A boszorkány most már valamivel nyájasabban nézett rájuk; láthatóan örült, hogy a tudásával büszkélkedhet.

– Természetesen – mondta vidáman. – Ha akarják, körbe is vezethetem magukat.

– Ó, sajnos, most nincs túl sok i-

De Hermione Ron lábára taposott, és félbeszakította.

– Az igazán nagyszerű lenne. Köszönjük.

A nő felkelt, és elindult előre, miközben Harry és Ron sötét pillantásokat váltottak a háta mögött.

A könyvtár bemutatása halálosan unalmas volt kettejük számára, még Binns mágiatörténet óráival összehasonlítva is. Harry Ronnal együtt caplatott a boszorkány és Hermione mögött, aki viszont a könyvtáros sarkában volt, és itta minden szavát. Harry is próbált figyelni arra, amit a boszorkány mond, hátha elárul valami fontosat is, de idáig semmilyen érdekfeszítő téma nem került szóba.

– ... de természetesen a könyv első kiadott példányát a zárolt részlegünkben tároljuk – mondta a boszorkány Hermionénak. – Ami azt illeti, a megjelenés pontos dátumát maga Hollóháti jelentette be egy, a Reggeli Próféta legkorábbi elődjének tartott, rendszeres hírlevélben.

Ron jó hangosat ásított.

Most egy, a könyvtár hátsó részéből induló lépcsőn haladtak egy sok függönnyel elkerített, sötétebb részleg felé.

Harry úgy érezte magát ebben a pillanatban, mint akit kiütöttek; az agya kába volt az erőfeszítéstől, hogy folyamatosan szelektálja a boszorkány által eléjük öntött haszontalan információkat az esetlegesen fontosaktól... Ahhoz viszont gondolkodnia sem kellett, hogy tudja, ami a következő pillanatban a nő szájából elhangzott, az nagyon is lényeges.

– És természetesen itt őrizzük a leghíresebb könyvünket...

Harry felkapta a fejét. Az előttük álló üvegvitrinben egy nagyméretű, nagyon réginek látszó könyv feküdt.

– Mitől híres? – kérdezte a nőtől gyorsan.

A könyvtáros pedig már nyitotta is a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Hermione megelőzte – éppen úgy, mintha megint az iskolában lettek volna, és a lány éppen próbálna néhány pontot szerezni a házuknak.

– Ez a Hollóháti által megírt egyetlen könyv... Nagyon fiatalon fejezte be, de mégis évszázadokon át, világszerte hatással volt a boszorkányokra és a varázslókra, és arra, ahogyan a mágiát használták.

Ezután Hermione és a nő több perces eszmecserébe bonyolódott, mialatt Harry és Ron is lefolytatott egy elsuttogott párbeszédet.

– Gondolod, hogy ez az? – sziszegte Ron.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán újból a könyvre pillantott, és ezúttal alaposabban megnézte... Híres mű volt, vagyis joggal lehetett nagy vonzereje Voldemort számára, de... Harry agya hátuljában egy kis hang mégis azt súgta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Mert ez így... egész egyszerűen már _túl_ evidens volt. Harry, hála Dumbledore tavaly tartott "óráinak", sokat tanult Voldemortról, és így most már elég magabiztosan állíthatta, hogy jól ismeri a feketemágust... És egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni róla, hogy ezt válassza a horcruxának.

Így Harry, Ron kérdésére válaszul lassan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem... Nem ez az. Az túl nyilvánvaló lenne.

Aztán Ron kérdő pillantását figyelmen kívül hagyva, a boszorkányra nézett, aki még mindig javában magyarázott Hollóháti egyetlen könyvéről.

– Bocsánat... Elnézést, hogy félbeszakítom, de... Hollóhátinak nem volt soha egy... – Itt rövid szünetet tartott, hogy elgondolkozzon, Voldemort vajon mit használna fel leginkább. – Nem tartott valamilyen jegyzetfüzetszerűt, amibe csak gyorsan lejegyezte az első gondolatait?

A könyvtáros a homlokát ráncolta.

– Miért kérdezed? – nézett rá gyanakodva.

Harry vállat vont.

– Puszta kíváncsiságból.

A boszorkány erre keresztbefonta a karjait maga előtt.

– Nos... Hollóháti nagyon sok jegyzetet készített a munkája és az írás során...

– A könyvéhez is készített jegyzeteket? Amivel híres lett?

– Igen... Rengeteget készített a felfedezéseiről... és a személyesebb gondolataival együtt egy naplóban örökítette meg őket. De természetesen a naplót erősen át kellett szerkeszteni, hogy könyv lehessen belőle; sok mindent ki kellett hagyni. És később... persze el is lopták.

Harry pislogott egyet.

– Tessék?

– Igen, ebből a könyvtárból vitték el. Csak ezt az egyetlen egy könyvet, pontosabban naplót, ami Hollóháti személyes megjegyzéseit és tapasztalatait tartalmazta... Mrs Kapok magánkívül volt... Hiszen eredetileg ő ajánlotta fel egyéb könyvekkel együtt a könyvtár számára.

– Mikor lopták el? – kérdezte Harry sürgetően.

A boszorkány láthatóan elgondolkodva, a mennyezet irányába emelte a tekintetét.

– Ó, megvan annak már vagy harminc éve is... Akkor még épp csak egy éve dolgoztam a recepción.

Harry Hermionére és Ronra pillantott, és azonnal tudta, hogy az ő gondolataik is éppoly sebesen pereghetnek, mint az övéi... _Harminc évvel ezelőtt..._ Akkor Voldemort valószínűleg éppen azon fáradozott, hogy további lépéseket tegyen az önnön halhatatlansága felé vezető úton... Az időpont valószínűleg tökéletes volt egy újabb horcrux elkészítéséhez.

– Van az önök birtokában valamilyen jegyzőkönyv a lopásról? – kérdezte Hermione.

A könyvtáros barátságtalan pillantást vetett rájuk, mivel hallgatóságát immár nem Hollóháti élete és munkássága kötötte le, és rosszkedvűen lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Van. De időbe fog telni, amíg előkerítem.

És ezzel elindult lefelé a lépcsőn, a nyomában Harryvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval.

Tizenöt percet vártak, mialatt a könyvtáros boszorkány a tőlük jobbra eső szobában kutatott, majd mikor végül előbukkant, ráncos arcán fáradt kifejezés ült.

– Megtaláltam a Varázsbűnüldözési Főosztály eredeti jelentésének másolatát, és van itt még jó pár cikk is a Prófétából.

Szerzeményeit kiterítette az információs pult tetejére, de mikor Ron kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy felvegye őket, a nő gyorsan elkapta előle.

– Nem! Az eredeti példányokat nem kaphatják meg!

Aztán megkocogtatta pálcájával a kiterített példányokat, melyek azonnal megkettőződtek. Harry a kezébe vette őket, majd a boszorkányra nézett.

– Köszönjük.

* * *

><p>– Biztos vagy benne, Harry? – kérdezte Ron egy órával később, mikor már egy bükkfa alatt ültek a napfényben a füvön. – Mármint nem azt gondolná az ember, hogy inkább az a híres könyv lesz az? Az nem sokkal fontosabb?<p>

– A naplóban minden benne van, amit Hollóháti valaha felfedezett – felelte Harry. – Minden, amiből később az a könyv készült... És éppen emiatt sokkal fontosabb, mert ez az, amiben minden benne van. Hallottad a boszorkányt; még szerkeszteni is kellett.

– Szerintem még egy kicsit hasonlít Denem naplójára is – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Azért választhatta ezt, mert Hollóháti munkásságának egészét tartalmazza... a személyes tapasztalatait, a feljegyzéseit is.

Harry bólintott.

– Pontosan. Már maga a tény, hogy ellopták, is arról árulkodik, hogy a napló egy horcrux.

Végigpörgette a boszorkánytól kapott Próféta másolatot.

– Itt azt írja, hogy a betörés természetesen éjjel történt... És még azt is, hogy, idézem: "_Félő, hogy a rablásért akár Tudjukki is felelős lehet..." _Tehát Voldemort ekkor már ismert volt a varázsvilág számára, ami azt jelenti, hogy ez lehetett az egyik utolsónak elkészített horcruxa. _"... de a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály ezt nem tudta megerősíteni."_ Akkor valamit eléggé elszúrtak, nem?

Hermione rábólintott.

– Az esetről készült beszámoló azt írja, hogy valakit őrizetbe vettek az ügy kapcsán... és miután elítélték, Azkabanba is került... De az egész ügy elég homályos, ha engem kérdeztek, mert a letartóztatás ellenére az ellopott naplót sosem kerítették elő.

– Nem sokat változott a minisztérium azóta sem, nem igaz? – kérdezte Harry keserűen. – Mindegy, hogy elkövettél-e valamit vagy sem, amíg kívülről úgy látszik, hogy teszik a dolgukat, addig nem érdekli őket, kit dugnak rács mögé.

Ron megvakarta a fejét.

– És gondolod, hogy azóta is Azkabanban van a fickó?

– Lehetséges. Mi a neve? – kérdezte Harry Hermionétól.

– Wallis Cromwell.

Harry próbálta erőltetni az agyát, de nem emlékezett rá, hogy valaha halotta volna ezt a nevet.

– Itt azt írja, hogy a feleségét és három gyermeket hagyott maga után... Fura, hogy ekkora kockázatot vállalt egy családdal a háta mögött, nem?

– Ha halálfaló volt, akkor nem.

A beálló csendben mindannyiuknak a mágikus börtön borzalmai jártak az eszében. Hosszú idő után, végül Harry szólalt meg először:

– El kell mennünk Azkabanba.

Hermione és Ron rámeredtek. Aztán Ron megköszörülte a torkát, és vékony hangon megszólalt, a hangja egy oktávval magasabb volt a megszokottnál:

– Ööö... Azkabanba?

Hermione arcán is látszott némi nyugtalanság.

– Harry... Biztos vagy ebben?

Harry maga még sosem járt Azkabanban, és most is, ahogy rágondolt, a hideg kúszott felfelé a csontjaiban... Ez volt a hely, amit a dementorokkal azonosított, és bár azok mostanra elhagyták a börtönbeli őrhelyeiket, de a tudat, hogy Sirius itt raboskodott tizenkét elpazarolt évet egy olyan bűnért, amit el sem követett, még mindig fájdalommal töltötte el. És Harryt arra sem kellett emlékeztetni, hogy az összes halálfaló, akit annakidején megnevezett, jelenleg a szigeten álló erődben raboskodik, és feltehetőleg az ő meggyilkolásának különböző lehetséges vállfajain mereng azóta is.

És mégis tudta, hogy le kell győznie minden ellenérzését, és... oda kell mennie. Ha ez az egyetlen nyom, amin továbbindulhatnak, akkor menniük kell.

Harry a barátaira nézett.

– Figyeljetek, tudom, hogy ezt már sokszor mondtam, de most újra mondom: nem kell mindenáron velem jönnötök.

Barátai már nyitották is a szájukat, hogy vitába szálljanak vele, de ő nem hagyta:

– Nem, tényleg komolyan beszélek. Tudom, hogy nagyon ijesztően hangzik, de Azkabanba fogok menni. És ha nem akartok, nem kell, hogy velem tartsatok.

Ron és Hermione előbb egymásra pillantottak, majd ismét Harryre.

– Bőven volt időnk rá, hogy ezt megfontoljuk, Harry – válaszolt Hermione halkan. – Tudod, hogy veled vagyunk... bárhová mész is.

* * *

><p>Viszonylag könnyű volt kitalálniuk, hogyan jussanak el Azkabanba, hiszen Ron édesapja az elindulásuk előtti hónapokban többször kénytelen volt odautazni, és erről a fiainak is mesélt.<p>

– A doveri partra kell mennünk. Oda, ahol a mugli kompótok is vannak...

– _Kompok_, Ron.

– Igen, azok. Ott egy használaton kívüli kikötőt kell keresnünk, és ott beütni egy kódot.

– És mi a kód?

– Azt apa nem árulta el... De azért nem nőhet fel úgy az ember Fred és George mellett, hogy semmi se ragadjon rá.

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Elővettem a jó öreg telefület, mikor anya és apa kettesben beszélgettek. Hallottam pár dolgot, amiket leginkább elfelejtenék... Értitek, anya meg apa egyedül... Nagyon égő volt kihallgatni őket. – Utólag is megrázkódott a gondolatra. – Mindegy, a kódot megtudtam, gondoltam, jól jöhet: 2346 1824.

– Hű, jó a memóriád – jegyezte meg Harry.

Ron dagadt a büszkeségtől.

– Amint beütöttük a kódot, meg kell mondani, hogy kit akarunk meglátogatni, aztán kapunk egy zsupszkulcsot, ami átvisz a tengeren. Nagyon szigorúan őrzik a helyet, de feltételezik, hogyha tudod a kódot, akkor azt azért kaptad meg, mert valaki olyanhoz jössz, akivel rokonságban vagy.

Hermione arcán különös kifejezés jelent meg; nem félelem volt, inkább úgy festett, mint aki nagyon szeretne mondani valamit.

– Harry... ugye tudod, hogy az a rengeteg halálfaló...köztük Lucius Malfoyjal... most mind odabent van?

Harry tekintete elsötétült.

– Igen, tudom... Felkészültem rá.

* * *

><p>A sós, tengerillatú szél az arcukba vágott, amint leszálltak a mugli buszról. A víz felől fújt, és nem csak a hajukat kócolta össze, de még a csontjukat is megdermesztette a hidegével.<p>

Az eget fölöttük egybefüggően szürke felhőtakaró borította, és ez sem segített éppen feldobni a hangulatot.

Ron a zsebébe tömte a kezeit, ahogy elindultak.

– Merlin lyukas zoknijára... ha anya tudná, mire készülök...

– Ne is gondolj rá, Ron – felelt Harry.

– Ott van – mutatott Hermione egy lepusztult raktárépületnek tűnő épület felé, mely egy sor új raktárral szegélyezett út végén állt.

Mielőtt megközelítették volna a helyet, Harry még elővett egy fekete gyapjúkalapot, és a fejébe nyomta, hogy legalább a haja és a sebhelye takarva legyen.

– Jól áll – röhögött fel Ron.

– Fogd be – vágott vissza Harry.

A terminál, ahová a kódot kellett beütni, töröttnek tűnt, de Harry tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a mágia világában nem minden az, aminek elsőre látszik, szóval lassan betáplálta a Ron által diktált számokat, és várt.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt. Aztán a nagy, bordázott fémajtó hirtelen felcsúszott, hogy utat engedjen nekik.

Amint beléptek, a kinti borús ég alól a teljes sötétségbe jutottak. Megtorpantak, mivel mindannyian érezték, hogy ez az áthatolhatatlan feketeség természetellenes.

Két másodpercig csak a saját, szapora lélegzésüket hallották, aztán egy hang visszhangzott végig a sötéten.

– Kérem, adják meg a nevüket.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Jonathan, Bill és Alice Cromwell.

– Kérem, nevezzék meg azt, akihez jöttek.

– Wallis Cromwell.

Rövid hallgatás következett, aztán egy foltozott, régi csizma körvonalai derengtek fel előttük kéken a homályban. Harry azonnal felismerte, hogy egy zsupszkulcs az. Lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy tovább engedjék őket, de a csönd kellemetlenül hosszúra nyúlt.

– Egy kis türelmet kérek.

Ron gyorsan Harryhez fordult.

– Ennek nem kéne ilyen sokáig tartani – suttogta aggódó hangon. – Valami baj van.

– Kérem, legyenek szívesek követni a-

De Harry már azelőtt eldöntötte, mit fog csinálni, hogy a hang befejezhette volna a mondatot. Most nem hagyhatta, hogy elkapják őket, senki sem láthatja, vagy jelentheti, mit csinálnak, hiszen akkor megvolt rá az esély, hogy Voldemort is tudomást szerez róla...

– _Muffliato!_ – kiáltotta Harry, pálcáját a mit sem sejtő hang irányába szegezve.

Mialatt a bűbájtól a zsupszkulcsért felelős őr semmi mást nem hallott a fejében lévő zümmögésen túl, Harryék rohanni kezdtek az előttük fénylő zsupszkulcs felé.

Aztán Harry ismerős rántást érzett a köldöke tájékán, és magába szívta a színes örvény Ronnal és Hermionéval az oldalán.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Köszönjük az érkezett véleményeket! <strong>A dupla frissítéssel szerettünk volna minden kedves olvasónknak boldog karácsonyt kívánni és megköszönni a támogatásotokat.<strong>

A nem a történethez tartozó hozzászólásokat leszámítva megkapott, összesen 13 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. **Ne feledjétek, a következő fejezethez 8 visszajelzés** (nem tömjénező kritika, csak egy visszajelzés) **szükséges két héten belül arról, szeretnétek-e látni a következő részt; ez továbbra is tőletek függ, bízunk abban, hogy az előző fejezet több, mint 150 megtekintője – a 200 körüli megtekintés összehozói – ezt gyorsan összedobja majd. Természetesen a két új fejezetre érkezett hozzászólások együtt is kitehetik együtt ezt a 8 visszajelzést, ez a dupla feltöltés további jó tulajdonsága. **A két hetes folytatást, amihez 15 visszajelzés kéne (aminek jelentése: "rugdossuk" a fordítókat, mert nagyon-nagyon szeretnénk látni a következő részt), sajnos most nem fog menni, mivel az újév elején összesűrűsödnek mindkettőnk teendői, emiatt elnézést kérünk. Viszont a három hét múlva érkező friss valószínűleg sikerülni fog, kicsit hosszabb, azkabanos fejezet érkezhet majd, a fordítása már elkezdődött, bízva bennetek, hogy van rá igény... :)

**Tudjátok, nektek 30-60 másodperc, ha írtok valamit... :)** Kérünk titeket, amennyiben a jövőben írtok ÉS van regisztrációtok, jelentkezzetek be. Amennyiben nincs, természetesen ezért nem szükséges külön regisztrációt csinálni. Köszönjük.

Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy **levelezőlistát**, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban található. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	13. A Keleti Szárny

**Megjelölve**

**XIII. rész: A Keleti Szárny**

* * *

><p>''<em>Harry, miközben a körmök még mélyebben a nyaka bőrébe vájtak, már tudta, hogy aki elkapta, az nem más, mint Lucius Malfoy."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry, mikor megérkezett: mindent megtett, hogy ne essen el, bár ez elég nehéz volt, ahogy a lába keményen a talajnak csapódott. Ron nem járt sikerrel: arccal esett a földre, és Hermione segítette fel. Miután mindannyian visszanyerték az egyensúlyukat, óvatosan kiegyenesedtek, és körbenéztek; Hermione levegő után kapott.<p>

A zsupszkulcs egyenesen egy óriási, kőből épült erőd elé jutatta őket, melyet minden oldalról málló tornyok öveztek. Harry körülnézett a sziklaszirt mérhetetlen magasából, amelyre az erődöt építették, de csak a tenger fekete, engesztelhetetlen hullámait látta, melyek könyörtelenül csapódtak neki újra és újra a szirt oldalának.

Mintha egy másik bolygón lettek volna: az időjárás megváltozott, az égbolt sötét és fenyegető volt, a felhőkből időnként ágyúlövésszerű robajjal villámok csaptak le az erőd tornyaira, amely előtt álltak.

– Merlin szent szakálla... – motyogta Ron kissé zöld arccal, és elfordult a sziget peremétől abba az irányba, ahol a börtön bejárata lehetett.

Ősrégi, mocskos, fekete falak vették körbe Azkaban roppant erődjét, és ha valaki a szemét erőltette, a sűrű esőben hatalmas, rácsos vasajtókat is ki tudott venni. Harry még arra is esküdni mert volna, hogy egy pislákoló lámpást is látni vélt a távoli homályban – a fényforrás közeledett.

– Kik vagytok, és miért jöttetek? – hallottak egy hangot. A lámpás gazdája volt az. Ahogy elég közel ért, Harry már az alakját is ki tudta venni: egy alacsony, leginkább törpére emlékeztető férfi csoszogott feléjük hosszú, fekete köpenyben, a lámpását szorosan a kezében tartva.

– Az apánkhoz jöttünk! – kiáltotta Hermione. – A neve Wallis Cromwell.

A vénember közelebb jött, és az arcukba bámult, mintha így akarná egy esetleges hazugságon kapni őket.

– Cromwellnek az utóbbi tíz évben egy látogatója sem volt – mondta gyanakodva. – Hol kaptátok a zsupszkulcsot?

– Doverben – vágta rá Harry, és mindennél jobban reménykedett benne, hogy a doveri őr ennyi idő alatt nem tudta eljuttatni az üzenetet Azkabanba, hogy ők csalók, és illetéktelenül vannak itt.

A kis ember szigorúan nézett rájuk.

– No, rendben... – mormogta végül, és megfordult, hogy mutassa az utat. – Úgyse az számít, hogy ki megy _be_ – jegyezte még meg félhangosan –, hanem, hogy a végén ki jön _ki_, nem igaz?

Harry rábólintott néma egyetértése jeléül. Az alacsony férfi pedig felemelte a pálcáját, és elsuttogott egy halk, lágy hangzású varázsigét. Remegő, ibolyaszínű fény terjedt szét a levegőben, ami még az eső függönyén is áttetszett. Harry úgy vélte, ez lehet a varázslat, ami körülöleli és kívülről lezárja az egész börtönt; és amelynek burka alatt immár ők is ott voltak.

Bár a dementorok már elhagyták az épületet, a hely mégis megőrzött valamit abból, hogy ott voltak; a szembejövő fagyos légáramlat miatt Hermione is összébb húzta magán a köpenyét.

A kis ember megköszörülte a torkát.

– És most hogy jutott eszetekbe hirtelen meglátogatni apátokat?

– Öh... Hát már egy ideje nem láttuk... – mondta Ron.

Lassan közeledtek a nagy vasajtóhoz, és a kísérőjük egy hatalmas, díszes, aranykulcsot húzott elő, majd kinyitotta a zárat. Az ajtószárnyak csikorogva feltárultak, és Harryék a börtön őre után beléphettek rajta.

Hosszú, sötét folyosó tárult fel előttük, melyet csak a füstölgő fáklyák fénye világított meg. A kövezetet repedések és törések hálózták be; Ron kétszer is megbotlott bennük. Az egész pont úgy nézett ki, mint amilyennek Harry a siralomházat képzelte; mindkét oldalon vasrácsos cellák sorakoztak, berendezésük csupán egy keskeny ágyból és egy mocskos vécéből állt. A folyosó maga nagyon keskeny volt, és ahogy Harry végigpillantott rajta, látta, hogy hosszan vezet tovább a sötétbe, mielőtt a végén kétfelé ágazna.

– Ez a Keleti Szárny – intett a kezével a kísérőjük. – Nem hiszem, hogy bármire emlékeztek még belőle, olyan régen jártatok itt.

Erre próbáltak mindhárman meggyőzően bólogatni.

– Apátokat a múlt hónapban a Nyugati Szárnyba helyezték át, ugyanis... itt bizonyos okokból kifolyólag több üres cellára volt szükség.

Harry remélte, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy a Minisztérium néhány halálfalót kapott el, akiket ide csuktak. De a Stan Shunpike esetet észben tartva, őszintén nem reménykedhetett benne, hogy valóban mindannyian halálfalók is. Ennek már a gondolatára is fortyogni kezdett a dühtől... A Minisztérium soha semmit nem fog jól csinálni?

Ahogy elindultak, Harry időnként be-bepillantott a cellák sajnálatra méltó lakóira. Néhány közülük apatikus állapotban feküdt az ágyán vagy a padlón, és a plafonra meredt, néhány viszont gyűlölettől izzó tekintettel nézett ki az elhaladókra, miközben olyan erősen markolta a rácsokat, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek tőle. Az egyik rab még, kinyúlva a rácsokon, Hermionét is meg akarta ragadni, de Ron még időben elhúzta a lányt, a kísérőjük pedig azonnal pálcát rántott, és forró vizet spriccelt vele a fogoly arcába.

Hermione tátogott a hirtelen, megszokottan alkalmazott erőszak láttán.

A férfi ránézett.

– Muszáj éreztetni velük, hogy ki a főnök – mondta. – Most, hogy a dementorok leléptek, sok azt gondolja, hogy innentől könnyű dolguk van. De nagyon tévednek, nem?

Harry hirtelen nem tudta eldönteni, hogy jogosnak tartsa-e ezt a bánásmódot vagy sem. Az elítélt halálfalókra gondolt, és arra, hogy egytől-egyig mind megérdemlik, amit kaptak, de aztán Sirius jutott eszébe, aki tizenkét évet töltött itt... ártatlanul. Vajon hány másik ember van ide bezárva, aki az égvilágon semmit sem követett el?

* * *

><p>Miután kétemeletnyi kőlépcsőt is megmásztak, a börtönőr megállt.<p>

– Ez a Nyugati Szárny – mondta. – Wallis Cromwell cellája jobbra, a végén van – mutatott előrefelé egy szűk folyosón.

– A rácson át beszélhettek vele, de ne próbáljatok bemenni a cellába. A többi rabhoz nem szólhattok. Ha bármi gond van, azonnal hívtok.

Majd a lámpát lóbálva elcsoszogott a rosszul kivilágított folyosón. Megvárták, amíg eltűnik, majd Harry biztos, ami biztos alapon pálcát húzva, az utolsó cella felé indult.

Wallis Cromwell elsőre nem nézett fel. Az ágyán ült, háttal nekik, és több mint egy percig nem is mozdult ebből a pozícióból. Ron hangosan és határozottan megköszörülte a torkát; Cromwell lassan megfordult, és szembenézett a váratlan látogatókkal.

A férfi arca beesett volt, sárgás, pergamenszerű bőrrel. Úgy festett, mint aki egy folyamatos rémálomban él. Nem lehetett tudni, pontosan mire is néz; a kezét felemelte, mintha meg akarna érinteni valamit, amit csak ő láthat. Ron és Hermione gyorsan hátráltak két lépést.

Aztán Cromwell kinyitotta kiszáradt, cserepes száját, de csak kisvártatva szólalt meg rekedten, mintha elsőre nem jutott volna eszébe, hogyan is kell beszélni ennyi idő után.

– Ki... Ki az...? – motyogta félig csukott szemekkel. Az álomittas pillantás és fél-öntudatlansága miatt úgy festett, mint egy újszülött csecsemő groteszk paródiája.

Aztán Cromwell bizonytalanul talpra állt. Hermione, minden színlelést feladva olyan távol húzódott tőle, amennyire csak lehetett, de Harrynek hirtelen támadt egy ötlete... Mindenre fel volt készülve, hogy kiszedje a szükséges információkat Cromwellből... de ha most elég óvatos lesz, akkor talán könnyebben elérik majd a céljukat.

Cromwell most már közvetlen a rácsok túloldalán állt, előrefelé nézve, de láthatóan semmit nem látva.

– Ki... ki az...? – ismételte meg a kérdést, sárga és letört fogai közt szűrve a szót.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Én... én vagyok az, apa...

Ron és Hermione értetlenül néztek rá. Cromwell még jobban összeszűkítette a szemét.

– Te... te vagy az fiam? Te vagy... _Johnny_?

Ron arcán egyértelműen látszott, hogy ebben a pillanatban mindent megértett.

– Igen, és Billy és Alice is itt van.

Cromwell szemében könnyek jelentek meg, bár egyértelmű volt, hogy alig látja őket.

– A gyermekeim... A gyönyörű gyermekeim... – motyogta, és kinyúlt a rácsok közt a mocskos, megfeketedett ujjaival, hogy megpróbálja megfogni a kezüket. Harry irtózva, habozva nézett a levegőt markolászó kézre. Ron viszont bátran kinyúlt, és megfogta Cromwell kezét.

– Már... már vagy... harminc éve volt, hogy... utoljára láttalak benneteket... Kicsikéim... De hol van Emily? Hol a feleségem?

Egyértelműen rászedték Cromwellt. A hosszú börtönben töltötték évek vehették el az eszét; ez lehetetett az oka annak, hogy nem azt látta, ami előtte volt, hanem csak azt, amit látni akart. Harrynek eszébe sem jutott idáig feltételezni, hogy Cromwell meg is őrülhetett, de most nem győzött hálát adni az égnek ezért a fordulatért, ami jelentősen megkönnyítette a dolgukat.

– Ő... – kezdte Hermione – Ezt a napot már nem érte meg, apa... Sajnálom.

Cromwell hangosan zokogni kezdett. Harry pedig nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy a terve idáig szép és jó, de Cromwellnek valamikor rá kell ébrednie, hogy ők nem a gyerekei, bármennyire szeretné is, hogy azok legyenek.

– Figyelj, apa – kezdte Harry, próbálva elterelni Cromwell figyelmét az elveszetett családjáról és arrafelé kormányozni, amit meg akartak tudni. – Muszáj megtudnunk, hogy mi történt aznap, mikor letartóztattak.

Cromwell erre válaszként alig hallhatóan a levegőbe motyogott valamit valakinek, akit csak ő látott.

Ron kicsit türelmetlenül megrázta a kezét.

– Apa...

– Miért... Sose mondhattam el nektek... Annyira fiatalok voltatok... Nagyon szerettelek benneteket...

És újból zokogásban tört ki.

Ron elengedte a kezét, az arcán viszolygás látszott. Harry kezdte úgy érezni, hogy ez jóval tovább fog tartani, mint ahogy előre tervezte.

De ekkor Cromwell hirtelen beszélni kezdett. Arcát a kezébe temette; egy pillantást sem vetett rájuk, aminek Harry titkon örült.

– Ne... ne ítéljetek túl könnyen, gyermekeim... Ennek már harminc éve volt...

Harry őszintén hitte: képtelenség, hogy Cromwell ne vegye észre, hogy ők mindhárman tizennyolc évesek, a saját gyerekei pedig sokkal idősebbek kellene, hogy legyenek, de emellé hirtelen még az is eszébe jutott, hogy mi van, ha a kis ember, aki idevezette őket, közben rájött, hogy ők nem lehetnek Cromwell gyerekei, vagy mi van, ha a doveri őr mostanra már sikeresen eljuttatta ide a betörésük hírét, annak ellenére, hogy Azkaban nagyon alaposan el volt szigetelve a külvilágtól. Bárhogy is állt a helyzet, nem vesztegethettek itt több időt; nem csak, hogy bajban lettek volna, ha elkapják őket, de továbbra sem engedhették meg, hogy híre menjen annak, hogy idejöttek.

– Én... nagyon fiatalon... álltam a Sötét Nagyúr szolgálatába...

– Térj a lényegre... – mondta Ron olyan halkan, hogy csak Hermione hallotta.

– Ó, Merlinre... – suttogta Cromwell. Harry próbált nem sajnálatot érezni iránta, még akkor sem, ha a férfi éppen a kezét próbálta megfogni, hogy többet sose engedje el, mintha az évekkel ezelőtt elveszített fia lenne... _Mindent magának köszönhet... –_ keringett Harry fejében vadul a gondolat. _Ő is tehet arról, ami jelenleg történik..._

– Aztán... kaptam egy feladatot... Micsoda... micsoda... megtiszteltetés volt... el se tudjátok képzelni...

Csöndben várták, hogy folytassa, amit mély, hörgő lélegzetvétel után meg is tett:

– Egy... írást kellett ellopnom... Nagyon fontos volt a Sötét Nagyúrnak...

– Miért? – vágta rá a kérdést Harry gyorsan; Hermione figyelmeztető pillantást vetett rá.

Cromwell most már úgy zihált, mintha a börtön előtti életének emlékei fizikai fájdalmat okoznának neki.

– Azt nem mondta meg... csak azt... hogy _nagyon_..._ fontos_...

Harry bólintott – Dumbledore maga mondta neki, hogy Voldemort úgy hiszi, a horcruxairól senki másnak nincs tudomása. Soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem osztotta volna meg ezt az információt egy Cromwell-szerű követővel.

– Szóval... meg... megkaptam a jelszót a könyvtárba való belépéshez... A könyvtárba, ahol ez a papír volt... Aztán az éjszaka betörtem... és elloptam.

– És nem kaptak el? – tette fel a jogos kérdést Ron, úgy gondolva, hogy Cromwell így került ide.

– Nem... sikerült meglógni... és elvinni a Sötét Nagyúrnak az írást... Örömmel fogadta... és azt mondta, hogy olyan jutalmat kapok majd tőle, amit legmerészebb álmomban se képzelnék...

– Aha – mondta Ron körbepillanatva a kis börtöncellán. – Legmerészebb álom. Értem.

Harry oldalba könyökölte.

– De aztán baj lett... mert... mert... túl kíváncsi voltam... A Sötét Nagyúr azt mondta, hogy idővel mindenbe be fog avatni... de teltek a napok, és nem mondott semmit... Az egyik éjjel pedig elment valahová... és én a nyomába eredtem...

– Igen, ezt a hibát már elkövették páran – suttogta Harry halkan, hogy Cromwell ne hallja, és közben Borginra gondolt.

– Egy régi várkastélyig követtem... ami... ami...

– Ami...?

– Devonban volt...

Harry gyors pillantást vetett Ronra és Hermionére; idáig ez volt a legkonkrétabb információ, amit megkaparintottak, de még ez sem volt elég: a szóban forgó mellett rengeteg másik öreg kastély is lehetett Devonban.

– Aztán persze... é-észrevett... A Sötét Nagyúr mindig tudja... Azt mondta, hogy túl... ki-kíváncsi voltam... És figyelmeztetett, hogy erről senkinek se beszéljek.

– Miért nem törölte az emlékeidet? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Törölte... De annak már elmúlt a hatása... Harminc éve is van ennek, gyermekeim... Amit most mondtam... az az utóbbi p-pár évben jutott eszembe... De most már túl késő.

Cromwell az arcát markolászta, és nagyot sóhajtott.

Harry megvakarta a fejét.

– Szóval ő jelentett fel?

Cromwell vállai megrázkódtak.

– Csak ő lehetett... De... de én tudok... Várjunk...

Harry azonnal felnézett. Cromwell tekintete lassan, de biztosan kezdett feltisztulni, majd a felismerés kiült idő előtt megöregedett arcára.

– Ti... ti nem is... az én Billym... az én Johnnym vagytok... Kik... kik vagytok ti? – nyögte ki, és a szemei egyszerre kerekre tágultak a rémülettől.

Harry rezzenéstelenül nézett a szemébe; a hideg és hosszú pillantástól még Hermione is a padlót kezdte bámulni.

– Mi azok vagyunk, akik meg fogják állítani a Nagyuradat.

Cromwell elsápadt.

– Ti... ti hazudtatok nekem...

– Igen, így van.

És ezzel Harry levette a kalapot a fejéről, hogy megmutassa a sebhelyét. Az arca végig mozdulatlan, érzelemmentes maradt.

Ha Cromwell korábban ijedtnek tűnt, az semmi volt ahhoz képest, amilyennek most látszott, hogy felismerte Harryt. Még a levegőt is elkezdte kapkodva venni.

– Te... te vagy a Fiú, Aki Túlélte! Te vagy Harry Potter!

Harry ridegen biccentett.

– És maga épp most írta alá a tulajdon halálos ítéletét, Mr Cromwell.

Cromwell megragadta Hary talárját – a mozdulat sokkal inkább kétségbeesett volt, mint erőszakos.

– Tudod... tudod, hogy meg fog ölni! Én voltam az egyetlen, aki tudta a titkát... Ha... ha pedig ti tudjátok, akkor rá fog jönni, hogy az csak amiatt lehet, hogy én... hogy én...

– Hogy egy szégyentelen áruló vagy, aki mindent megérdemel?

– Könyörgöm... Nincs semmi, ami tehetnék azért, hogy...? – kérdezte Cromwell, Harry talárját markolászva.

Harry kitépte a ruháját a kezéből, és alaposan végigmérte.

– Tudja, Mr Cromwell, volt idő, mikor még sajnáltam is volna magát. Volt családja, felesége, szóval talán nem lett volna teljesen menthetetlen. De tudja mit? A magához hasonló gyenge emberek, akik birkaként követnek bárkit, a világunk fő elpusztítói és az ártatlanok gyilkosai. Az olyan ártatlan embereké, mint amilyenek a szüleim is voltak. Szóval nem. Nincs semmi, amit tehetne.

Aztán Harry elindult a folyosón, Ron és Hermione követték, de időről-időre habozva pislogtak hátra Cromwellre. Harry ellenben csak visszakiáltott anélkül, hogy megfordult volna:

– Kellemes következő harminc évet!

Ron és Hermione egyetlen szót sem szóltak, mialatt végigmentek a folyosón. Korábban még egyikük sem látta ilyen ridegnek, ennyire érzéketlennek Harryt, és az érzelmek tökéletes hiánya kezdte megrémíteni őket.

Harry valamivel előttük gyalogolt.

– Harry – szólította meg Hermione kis idő után, de Harry úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

– _Harry!_

Erre már megfordult. Hermione felemelte a kezét, és a karjára tette.

– Jól vagy?

A következő pillanatban pedig a szemük láttára tűnt el minden keménység és ijesztő vonás Harry viselkedéséből; újra a legjobb barátjuk állt előttük.

– Sajnálom – kezdte Harry. – Én csak... nem is tudom. Egy _közülük való_ kért _tőlem_ segítséget... Meg tudtam volna ölni.

– De nem ölted meg – mondta Hermione higgadtan. – Ebben különbözöl _tőle_ és az _összes_ követőjétől.

Harry lassan bólintott, majd körbenézett. Olyan gyorsan jött, és annyira nem figyelt oda arra, merre tart, hogy valahol rossz irányba fordulhatott, és most egy teljesen másik folyosón kötöttek ki, mint ahová menni akartak. Fogalma sem volt róla, hol vannak.

– Öhm... – pillantott körbe Hermione is idegesen. – Azt hiszem... azt hiszem, hogy a Keleti Szárnyban vagyunk.

Ron rámeredt.

– Mi?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Az miért baj?

Ron hirtelen nagyon elfehéredett.

– Apa egyszer azt mesélte, hogy... az összes veszélyes bűnöző... akiknek a legszigorúbb őrizetre van szüksége... mind ide van bezsuppolva.

Hermione szemei galleonnyi méretűre kerekedtek.

– Azonnal el kell mennünk innen! – hadarta tekintetével a legközelebbi kijáratot keresve. – Egyértelmű, hogy nem hoppanálhatunk, amíg nem jutottunk a falakon kívülre... Szóval ki kell mennünk valamerre... Az én tippem az, hogy az az irány jó lesz. – intett előre a pálcájával, melynek hegye zöldesen felizzott.

– Megpróbálom egy tájolóbűbájjal bemérni, hol vagyunk – magyarázta. – Az északi kapun át jöttünk be, szóval jobbra kell tartanunk...

Harry és Ron, mivel bíztak benne, szó nélkül követték.

Már vagy három perce gyalogoltak a mondott irányba, mikor Harrynek hirtelen megmagyarázhatatlan rossz érzése támadt. Megtorpant menet közben, Ron is hátrafordult.

– Mi az?

– Nem t-

Ebben a pillanatban két kéz nyúlt ki a tőle jobbra eső cella rácsai közt, olyan gyorsan, hogy az első pillanatban észre sem vette, mi történik, és a kezek tulajdonosa elkapta a torkát. Harry csak azt érezte, hogy a háta keményen nekicsapódik a cella vasrácsos ajtajának, ahogy hátrahúzzák.

Hermione felsikoltott.

Harry, miközben a körmök még mélyebben a nyaka bőrébe vájtak, már tudta, hogy aki elkapta, az nem más, mint Lucius Malfoy.

– Potter... – sziszegte a fülébe.

Ron azonnal odaugrott, hogy megpróbálja lefejteni Malfoy ujjait Harryről, de a férfi nem engedett. Nem is a puszta fizikai erő tette, hanem valami más, sokkal mélyebbről jövő tüzelte...

Hermione a pálcáját is előkapta, és próbálta megcélozni Malfoyt a rácsok között, de végül nem mert kilőni semmilyen varázslatot, mert félt, hogy Harryt találja el vele. Harry szeme elhomályosodott; hirtelen az agyába tolakodott az emlékkép, amikor utoljára látta a halálfalót, és aztán az, hogy ez volt az a nap, mikor Siriust megölték...

A következő másodpercben pedig Malfoy már ordítva engedte el Harryt, akit hirtelen borzalmas kín lett számára megérinteni. Harry a torkát markolászva esett előre a hideg kövön. Aztán pár másodperc zihálás után ő is megfordult, és Malfoyra meredt, ahogy a többiek tették: a férfi az ágy mellé rogyva dajkálta a megégett kezeit.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és még pár nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Mr Malfoy.

Hermione közben Harry karjára tette a kezét, és közelebb hajolt, hogy megnézze, jól van-e.

Malfoy megnyalta a száját.

– Azon gondolkozom, vajon mi hozhatja a Kiválasztottat erre az elátkozott helyre...?

Harry örömtelen nevetést hallatott.

– Szeretné tudni, mi?

Malfoy hátrabillentette a fejét.

– Éppen ellenkezőleg, Potter. Én már egy életre elegendő híresztelést hallottam...

Harry pontosan tudta, mi következik.

– Itt van például a nagy Albus Dumbledore halála... Ez már önmagában olyan hír, ami évekre képes lekötni az ember gondolatait.

Harryt elfogta a vágy, hogy most rögtön kirobbantsa a cella ajtaját, és ott helyben megölje Lucius Malfoyt – de nem mozdult.

– De nem a maga fia ölte meg; ő képtelen volt rá... – kezdte Harry. Hermione keze megszorult a karján figyelmeztetőleg, de ügyet sem vetett rá. – A drágalátos, aranyvérű fiának nem volt gyomra hozzá...

– Az alapján, amit hallottam, te igazán nem beszélhetsz...

– Ez meg mit jelentsen? – vetette oda Harry a kérdést.

– Ugyan már, Harry – mondta Hermione. – Hagyd... Ne engedd, hogy feldühítsen...

Malfoy tömény gyűlölettel az arcán mérte végig Hermionét, mielőtt újból kinyitotta volna a száját, hogy Harrynek válaszoljon.

– Futni hagytad Perselust, Potter. Hagytad megszökni, miután megölte a mentorodat, nem igaz?

A gúnyolódás mindennél rosszabbul esett, és Harry észre sem véve mit tesz, előrántotta a pálcáját, hogy megátkozza Malfoyt. Ron és Hermione egyszerre ragadták meg a karját.

– Harry, ne!

Harry agyáról kezdett eloszlani a düh köde, és lassan leeresztette a karját. Malfoy halkan nevetett.

– Előbb cselekszünk, és aztán gondolkodunk, ugye Potter? Emlékeztetsz a néhai Mr Blackre. Az ember csak találgathatja, ő hol lehet most...

Harry mélyeket lélegzett, de nem emelte fel újból a pálcáját, helyette Malfoy szemébe nézett, és nyugalmat erőltetve magára közölte:

– Ha egyszer kijut innen – mert tudom, hogy egyszer ki fogja trükközni magát –, akkor én várni fogom.

Malfoy elvigyorodott.

– És ha találkozunk, meghal. Ezen gondolkozzon, Mr Malfoy, amíg a szánalmas élete hátralévő napjait számolgatja ezek között a falak között.

Aztán sarkon fordult, és a barátaival a nyomában az északi kapu felé vette az irányt. Malfoy még mindig ugyanazzal a vigyorral aszott, megszürkült arcán rogyott vissza az ágyára.

– Majd meglátjuk, Potter. Majd meglátjuk...

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Köszönjük az érkezett véleményeket!<p>

A nem a történethez tartozó hozzászólásokat leszámítva megkapott, összesen 9 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok (ezek jöttek két héten belül, külön-külön emberektől, a feltöltésbe ezek számítanak, de válaszolni természetesen a többire is válaszolunk).

**Ne feledjétek, a három hét múlva érkező következő fejezethez 8 visszajelzés szükséges **

– **két héten belül arról, szeretnétek-e látni a következő részt.**

**Amennyiben a folytatást már kettő hét múlvára szeretnétek, ez is megoldható, **

– **két héten belül 15 visszajelzés szükséges hozzá.**

**A visszajelzés**

– **vonatkozzon a történetre**

– **egy embertől egyet tudunk "beszámítani".**

**Ez azt hiszem, egyik sem nagy kívánság. Nem kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sorocska is SZÁMÍT.**

**Tudjátok, nektek 30-60 másodperc, ha írtok valamit... :) **

Kérünk titeket, amennyiben a jövőben írtok ÉS van regisztrációtok, jelentkezzetek be. Amennyiben nincs, természetesen ezért nem szükséges külön regisztrációt csinálni. Köszönjük.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	14. Ron áldozata

**Megjelölve**

**XIV. fejezet: Ron áldozata**

* * *

><p><em>"– Ron, ilyet ne csinálj többet! – mondta Harry halkan."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron és Hermione ismét a mugli közlekedési eszközöket vették igénybe. Az égbolt tiszta volt, mikor késő este megérkeztek Devonba. Ron nem sajnálta az időt arra vesztegetni, hogy a brit vasútvonal-hálózatot kritizálja, ami végül is azt eredményezte, hogy Hermione elveszítette a szűnni nem akaró nyafogás iránt tanúsított türelmét, és fejbe vágta az utazótáskájával.<p>

A siránkozás azonban nem ért véget a peronon, ahová leszálltak a vonatról; arra kényszerültek ugyanis, hogy a világ legkisebb szállodájában helyezzék el a holmijaikat – Ron legalábbis állította, hogy még sosem látott ilyen apró épületet –, és Hermionén is látszott, hogy kicsit elege van az állandó költözésből. Harry elfojtotta magában a késztetést, hogy újból közölje velük: nekik nem szükséges mindenáron vele tartani, bármikor kiszállhatnak, ha akarnak.

– Haszontalan vacak! – motyogta Ron órákkal később, miközben a hasán feküdt egy rövid kempingágyon. A fogadóban kapott címjegyzéket pörgette végig, hátha talál akár egy utalást arra, hogy a közelben lehet a kastély, ahová Voldemort valószínűleg Hollóháti naplóját rejtette. Az eső közben eleredt odakint.

– Ez is – értett egyet Harry, nagy csattanással összecsukva a kezében tartott óriási könyvet, aminek nyomán diszkrét porfelhő szállt a feje fölé.

Hermione úgy mérte őket végig, szánalommal vegyes bosszankodással a tekintetében, mint aki majd meghal, hogy kibökje, mire gondol, de végül beharapta az ajkát, és csendben maradt.

– Mi van? – csattant fel Ron agresszívan.

A lány megrázta a fejét.

– Mindketten reménytelenek vagytok... Még ti hívjátok magatokat varázslóknak...

Harry felé dobta a könyvet, amit Hermione még a levegőben elkapott.

– Akkor folytasd te... – mondta, és kimerülten visszafeküdt az ágyára. – Kápráztass el minket az elképesztő szakértelmeddel.

Hermione pár zaklatott mozdulattal rendetlen kontyba kötötte a haját.

– Csiszolnunk kell a kutatási módszerünkön. Ha keresőbűbájt szórok ki a szövegre, az jelentékeny mértékben csökkenteni fogja a szóba jöhető neveket. Hány kastély volt abban a címjegyzékben, Ron?

– Nem tudom. Tízmilliárdnál abbahagytam a számolást.

Hermione morcosan nézett, majd Harryhez fordult.

– Tudsz bármi olyat, ami kapcsolódik Voldemorthoz, és lenne értelme utánanézni ezekben a jegyzékekben is?

Harry fáradtan felült. Ezer és ezer dolog jutott eszébe, amik mind Voldemorthoz kapcsolódtak.

– Cromwell azt mondta, egy öreg kastélyról van szó Devonban – mondta, és közben dörzsölni kezdte kézfejével a szemét, egészen addig, amíg a bőre ki nem pirosodott kicsit. – De nem rejtette volna csak úgy el "egy akármilyen öreg kastélyban". Csak egy olyan hely jöhet szóba, aminek van valamilyen jelentése az ő számára...

Hermione beharapta a szája szélét.

– Értem... Akkor kiszórok egy olyan varázslatot, ami megmutat bármit, amiben szerepel az alapítók neve.

Felemelte a pálcáját, és mielőtt könnyedén megkoppintotta volna vele a könyv tetejét, néhány jól megválogatott szót motyogott. Zümmögő hang hallatszott, színes fények villantak fel, és a jegyzék a varázslattól kényszerítve egy bizonyos oldalnál ütötte fel magát. Ron gyorsan felkelt.

Hermione áttanulmányozta az oldalt, aztán a homlokát ráncolta csalódottságában.

– Nem... Egyedül ez a Hollópatak kastély hasonlít... Nincs semmi más... vagy talán... ez a Griffmadár nevű kastély... De ez még csak nem is Devonban van.

Harry sóhajtott, aztán hátrahanyatlott a dohos párnák közé.

Hermione órákon keresztül folytatta a műveletet, újabb és újabb szókombinációkat alkalmazva azért, hogy felgyorsítsa a keresést, de ennek ellenére Harry számára úgy tűnt, hogy csupán egyre hosszabbra nyújtja azt. A felhőszakadásnak időközben vége lett, de az eső továbbra is makacsul kopogott az ablakpárkányon. Hermione sorra vette a Denem nevet, Voldemort áldozatainak a neveit, az összes nevet, ami bárhogyan is kapcsolódhatott Hollóhátihoz – de semmilyen eredményre nem jutott.

Ron végül álomba zuhant; Harry pedig bambán meredt az előtte kinyitott könyv egy lapjára már vagy egy órája, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán a betűket látta volna. A szoba egyre inkább homályba borult, a feje fájt, a gondolatai zavarosak és tompák voltak.

Aztán hirtelen felrémlett előtte egy név. Olyan fáradt volt, hogy elsőre azt hitte, hogy csupán képzelte, hogy meglátott valamit – de ahogy meredt maga elé, a név továbbra is ott volt. Hogyan lehet, hogy nem gondolt rá előbb...?

_Gomold kastély._

A szavak bátorítóan valódinak tűntek.

– Hermione – kezdte, olyan hirtelen egyenesedve fel, hogy a szemüvege lecsúszott az orráról. – Nézd. – Miközben ujjával a névre mutatott, figyelte, Hermione szemei hogyan kerekednek el, ahogy az agya eljut a felismeréshez, amihez az előbb ő is eljutott.

– Harry! Ez az! Ez az a hely! Az ősei kastélya! Talán több, mint ezer éves is megvan!

Minden egyes mondattal egyre hangosabban beszélt, és Ron egy hirtelen rándulással felébredt.

– Mivan...?

– Ron... megtaláltuk! A Gomold kastély az!

Ron először kicsit zavartnak tűnt, még kótyagos volt az álomtól, aztán hirtelen megértette.

– Aha. Oké.

* * *

><p>A Gomold kastély egyszerre tűnt rettenetesen ijesztőnek és lenyűgözőnek kívülről. Harry arra gondolt, Hermione bizonyára jól feltételezte, hogy a kastély talán több, mint ezer évig volt a Gomold dinasztia tulajdonában. A falak elvénülve, félig-meddig szétmállva tartották magukat a az összegabalyodott borostyánindák fojtó hálójában, melyek hol rájuk simultak, hol céljuk vesztetten lelógtak az épületről. Az ablakok be voltak törve, az üvegszilánkok itt-ott hegyesen meredtek előre, a tornyok pedig, amelyek a kastély fölé emelkedtek, félelmetességükkel idegenül festettek a tiszta, kék ég előtt.<p>

– Kellemes látvány így érkezés után, nem igaz...? – szólalt meg Ron keserűen.

Több rozsdás kapu is megtörte a falak egyenes vonalát. A velük szemközt lévő bejárat, noha erős kőtömbök közé ékelték, törött és leromlott állapotú volt.

Ron odamasírozott hozzá, és megérintette az egyetlen táblát, aminek a felirata még kivehető volt:

_Gomold kastély._

– Nem tűnik túl masszívnak, mi? – kérdezte, közelebb lépve a kapuhoz.

Harry nem mozdult.

– Ron, én nem hiszem, hogy...

– Gyertek, ez már csak egy romhalmaz...

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Várj...

– Gyertek már. Most én megyek előre... Nézzétek...

– Ron, komolyan, előbb meg kéne...

De Ron már oda is lépett a kapuhoz, és erősen megtaszította. A kapuszárnyak engedve a mozdulatnak bedőltek, és nagy robajjal a földre zuhantak, jókora porfelhőt verve fel. Ron bizakodóan hátrafordult.

– Látjátok?

De aztán a következő pillanatban, mikor újra elindult, hogy átlépje a küszöböt, egy láthatatlan erő villámgyorsan a levegőbe rántotta, és egy kilőtt puskagolyó sebességével hajította ki az épületből. Ron hatalmas csattanással vágódott neki egy tölgyfának.

– _Ron!_

Harry és Hermione is Ron irányába rohantak, aki remegő lábakkal próbált talpra kecmeregni.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione sietve, miközben megragadta a karját.

Ron nyögött, és a fejét masszírozta.

– Áú...

Hermione megérintette a feje tetejét, majd visszahúzta a kezét.

– Nem vérzel, viszont biztosan fáj...

– Ó, igen... Igen, egy _egész_ _kicsit_... – motyogta a fiú.

Harry a barátján végigpillantva szintén rájött, hogy Ron nem sérült meg súlyosabban.

– Ron, ilyet ne csinálj többet! – mondta halkan. – Ha azt mondom, hogy várj, akkor _várj_.

Ron hitetlenkedve mordult fel:

– Nem tudtam, hogy mi fog történni!

Harry, látva a reakciót, ezúttal gondosan megválogatta a szavait.

– Tudnod kellett volna. Tudnod kellett volna, hogy amivel szemben állunk, az Voldemort kezének a műve. Ha velem akarsz tartani, Ron, hallgatnod kell rám!

Ron olyan gyorsan pattant fel, hogy a vér leszaladt a fejéből, és egy pillanatra be kellett hunynia a szemét, mert majdnem elájult.

– Miért? Mert te aztán annyival jobban tudsz nálam mindent?

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Hermione megelőzte.

– Igenis, Harry jobban tudja! Azért vagyunk itt, hogy neki segítsünk. Azt mondtuk, hogy mindent megteszünk majd, amit csak tudunk! – mondta, és látszott rajta, hogy semmiképpen sem szeretné, hogy ez a beszélgetés vitává fajuljon.

– Rendben, fogd csak a pártját!

– Nem fogom a pártját!

– De!

– Ha egy pillanatra is abbahagynád a folytonos támadást, és végre ránk hallgatnál, akkor talán nem tenném!

Ron rávicsorgott.

– Ó, most már azt mondod, hogy ,,ránk"? Ne is törődj vele, hogy épp az imént hasítottam majdnem ketté a feje-

– Elég. – Harry szakította félbe, aki nagyon is tudatában volt annak, hol vannak éppen, és miért is jöttek ide.

Ron és Hermione rámeredtek.

– Figyeljetek, ez itt nem a megfelelő hely és idő egy vitára. Ez várhat... – fordult vissza a hatalmas szörnyként előttük terpeszkedő, sötét kastély felé –, ez ellenben nem. Segíteni jöttetek, vagy sem?

Ron duzzogva bámulta a földet maga előtt.

– Az előbb is _próbáltam_ segíteni...

Lassan elindultak a kapu felé, és csak kicsivel az előtt a pont előtt torpantak meg, ahol az előbbi tapasztalatok alapján a védőbűbáj húzódhatott. Hermione ujjait szétnyitva feltartotta a kezeit a levegőbe, mintha csak azt remélné, hogy meg is érezheti, hogy a varázslat valóban ott van.

– Talán csak egy riasztóbűbáj. A címjegyzék azt írta, a kastély látogatása nem javasolt a jelenlegi állapotában. Lehet, hogy semmi köze a horcruxhoz.

– Erre ne számíts... – mondta Harry. Körbefordult a tengelye körül, és egy hirtelen ötlet fogalmazódott meg benne, ahogy az egyik bükkfa alatt meglátott pár faágat heverni. Odament, és felkapott egyet.

– Álljatok hátrébb – figyelmeztette barátait.

Meglendítette a karját, és teljes erőből elhajította a fadarabot a kapu irányába. A tárgy keresztülszállt a szabaddá tett bejárón, és puffanva landolt odabent, nem messze az ősi kastély bejáratától.

Hermione kicsit közelebb lépett.

– Óvatosan – szólalt meg Harry halkan.

Hermione az előttük fekvő fahasábra bámult, lassan felemelte a pálcáját, mintha azzal vizsgálna meg valamit a levegőben.

– A varázserő nagyságára kell, hogy érzékeny legyen – suttogta.

Pár perc közös gondolkodás után Harry komolyan fordult felé.

– Az állatokat érzékelné? – kérdezte.

Hermione furcsán pislogott rá a kérdés hallatán.

– Hát... talán nem. Miért?

Harry beharapta a száját.

– Meddig jutottál az állattranszformációkban McGalagonnyal?

– Azt hiszem, az alapok egész jól mennek, de... várjunk egy percet... _nem_, Harry... ez túl veszélyes! – tiltakozott Hermione, hirtelen ráébredve, Harry mire is akarja éppen rávenni.

– Nos, a helyzet az, hogy nem jut eszembe semmilyen más módszer, Hermione. Neked van más ötleted? Van bármelyikőtöknek bármi más ötlete? – tette hozzá, Ronra is rápillantva közben.

Ron fontolóra vette a dolgot.

– Hát nem igazán... De mi van, ha félresikerül? Éljem le az életem valami apró, szőrös állatkaként, vagy mi?

Hermione meglehetősen sértett arcot vágott.

– Nem sikerülne félre!

– De hát te mondtad az előbb, hogy túl veszélyes – emlékeztette Ron.

– Így van.

– Na, hát akkor...

Hermione vívódott aközött, hogy megvédje kiváló mágikus képességeit, és aközött, hogy beismerje, a varázslat túl veszélyes.

– Rendben! – mondta végül kissé élesen. – De aztán nem szóltok egy szót sem, ha rosszul sül el!

– Befogtuk a lepénylesőt – válaszolt Harry, de azért hirtelen, Hermione bizonytalanságát látva elöntötte a kétkedés, hogy tényleg jó ötlet volt-e ez az egész egyáltalán?

Hermione felettébb idegesnek tűnt.

– Nos... Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak az egyikőtöket kell átváltoztatnom, mert ha valaki végre bejut, és visszaváltozik, az szerintem utána el tudja távolítani a védővarázslatot egy egyszerű bűbájjal. Magának az állattá változásnak csak az első része történik pálcával, aztán a varázsló koncentrációjára van bízva, hogyan változik vissza magától – ha nem így lenne, az állattá változott varázslók sosem tudnák magukat pálca nélkül visszatranszformálni. Szóval akkor már csak el kell döntenetek, hogy... melyikőtök lesz az...

Harry gondolatban megrázta magát. Végül is ez az ő harca volt.

– Majd én csinálom – mondta. – Csak ügyeljetek arra, hogy...

– Nem – vágott közbe Ron. – Én csinálom... Én voltam az, aki pár perccel ezelőtt majdnem mindent elbaltázott, szóval úgy igazságos, hogy ezt is én vállaljam.

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Ron, nagyon hálás vagyok, hogy most itt vagy velem, de nem vállalhatsz ekkora kockázatot. Nekem kell megcsinálnom, mert én vagyok az oka annak, hogy egyáltalán itt kell lennünk.

Ron mogyoróbarna szemei eltökéltséget sugároztak.

– Harry... te fontosabb vagy, mint én. Ha pedig nem jön össze... nos, akkor nekem annyi.

– De én...

– Csak csináld, Hermione, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

Harry Hermione felé intett, remélve, hogy a lány melléáll. Hermione rápillantott, aztán lassan szólásra nyitotta a száját.

– Egyikőtök sem sérülne meg – mondta, kicsit védekező hangsúllyal. – De Ronnak igaza van, Harry – tette hozzá sokkal csendesebben. – Ennek így van értelme.

Harry megadóan feltartotta a kezeit, és hátrébb lépett, Hermione pedig felemelte a pálcáját. Ron szorosan a törzse mellé szorította a karjait, és lehunyta a szemeit.

– Hogy változzak majd vissza? – kérdezte.

Hermione beharapta az ajkát.

– Egy nonverbális varázsige szükséges hozzá. Ki kell mondanod magadban, hogy _Reversus Incantatum_, és ettől fogsz visszaváltozni.

Ron nyelt egyet. Harry még mindig nem hitte el, hogy megengedi, hogy Ron véghezvigye ezt az egészet.

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát.

– Azt hiszem, nem kéne kockáztatnunk egy nagyobb állattá való átváltoztatást... úgyhogy valami kisebbfajtát választok.

Ron még jobban összezárta a szemhéjait, felkészítve magát a varázsigére.

– Egy mókus lesz, rendben? – mondta Hermione gyorsan.

Ron szemei hirtelen kipattantak.

– Nem, baromira nincs-

De Hermione már dünnyögte a varázsigét. Lassan, mintha valamilyen láthatatlan erő akadályozná, halvány, kék ragyogás kúszott elő Hermione pálcájából, és Ron köré tekeredett. Ron szemei mostanra már kerekre tágultak; képtelen volt nem nézni, mi történik. A kék ragyogás egy pillanatra teljesen körülvette a fiút, elrejtve őt barátai tekintete elől. Aztán nagyon lassan megkezdődött az átváltozás.

A fejnél indult; a koponya formája módosult, és egy mókuséhoz vált hasonlatossá, majd a testtel együtt zsugorodni kezdett egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, egy gyorstekerésre állított film sebességével; pár perc múlva egy kékes, vibráló örvény látszott csak a helyen, ahol az előbb még Ron állt. Aztán nagy csattanás hallatszott, a fény eltűnt, és Ron immár mókus volt.

Harry és Hermione leguggoltak, hogy egy magasságban legyenek vele.

– Ron, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione gyorsan. – Működött! Nem tudom elhinni! Illetve nagyon is el tudom, de még sosem csináltam ilyet azelőtt!

Harry hálásan megszorította Hermione vállát.

– Sajnálom, Ron, hogy végül is mókus lettél, de...

Az apró állatka a hátsó lábaira állt, szemügyre vette Harryt és Hermionét, majd felemelte a mancsát, és jól láthatóan kinyújtotta a harmadik, szőrös ujjacskáját, eltéveszthetetlenül durva módon kifejezve ezzel nemtetszését.

– _Ron!_

A mókus Ron megfordult, és óvatosan elindult a Gomold kastély bejáratához. Hermione páni félelemmel markolta meg Harry kezét, ahogy Ron közelített a küszöbhöz... aztán épségben átugrott fölötte.

Harry most először sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülésében, mióta idejöttek. Ron, a mókus közben megfordult, hogy Harryre és Hermionéra nézzen. Teltek a másodpercek.

– Miért nem változik már vissza? – kérdezte Hermione tömény borzalommal a hangjában. – Harry... mi... mi van, ha nem sikerült?

A szemei elkerekedtek a rémülettől, és az arca sápadt volt. Harry maga, akit szintén mélységesen sokkolt a gondolat, hogy mit kezdenek majd egy mókussá változott Ronnal, próbált olyan higgadtnak mutatkozni, amennyire csak bírt.

– Menni fog... Csak adj még neki egy kis időt...

És a kínzó várakozást egyszercsak újabb hangos durranás szakította félbe: a következő pillanatban feltűnt Ron teljes emberi mivoltában a küszöb túloldalán. Kicsit színtelen volt az arca, kicsit zilált volt, de semmi mókusszerűt nem lehetett felfedezni rajta.

– Ron! – sikoltotta Hermione. – Jól vagy?

– Persze – mondta Ron, és megvakarta a fejét.

– Mi tartott ennyi ideig? – követelte a választ Harry is elfúló hangon.

– Elfelejtettem, hogyan kell magamban kiejteni a visszaváltoztató varázsigét – ismerte el Ron kicsit zavarban. – Vagy tíz különböző verziót kipróbáltam, mire egy működött.

Hermione hitetlenkedve megcsóválta a fejét, Ron pedig újra megszólalt:

– Na, akkor hogyan szüntetem meg a védővarázslatot?

– Hát, ahogy mondtam, szerintem egy egyszerű feloldó bűbájnak is elégnek kell lennie – felelte Hermione. – A pálcamozdulat egy pöccintésből és felfelé intésből áll. A varázsige: _Levo Obex_. A te oldaladról működnie kell!

Harry mindennél jobban próbált bízni Ronban... Ha nem sikerül, akkor... Senki sem mondhatta meg, Voldemort milyen varázslatokat tett a kastélyra, amik a nem megfelelő próbálkozás esetén aktiválódhattak... Nem csupán Ronban kellett most megbíznia, de Hermionéban is, hogy az éppen ideillő bűbájt adta meg.

Visszafojtott lélegzettel nézték, ahogy Ron feltűrte a talárja ujját, aztán erősen felfelé pöccintett a pálcájával, és így kiáltott: _– Levo Obex!_

Az idáig láthatatlan védővarázs most vörösen felizzott; így láthatóvá vált, hogy kívülről az egész kastélyt körbeöleli, tehát lehetetlen áthatolni rajta. Aztán a vörös feketébe váltott, majd hirtelen semmivé foszlott.

Harry még egy pillanatot várt a karjába kapaszkodó Hermionéval együtt, majd elindult a kapu felé. A szíve még mindig hevesen vert. Aztán elérték a küszöböt – és sértetlenül léptek át fölötte.

Hermione hangosan felsóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, majd Ronhoz rohant, hogy csókot adjon az arcára.

– Ó, Ron! Ez fantasztikus volt! – És már nem csak az arcán csókolta.

Ron az első pillanatban annyira ledöbbent, mikor a szájuk összeért, hogy moccanni sem tudott. Aztán hirtelen mindketten rájöttek, hogy a valamivel hátrébb álló Harry is ott van, és jelenleg épp eléggé zavart arckifejezést ölt.

Hermione gyorsan elengedte a vérvörös Ront.

– Öhm... Igen... hát csak azt tettem, amit Harry is tett volna a helyemben...

Harry előrelépett, és barátja vállára tette a kezét.

– Ki sem tudom mondani, mennyire sokat jelent, hogy az én életemet értékesebbnek tartod a sajátodénál...

Erre Ron fülei is elvörösödtek.

– Igen... Hát a legjobb barátom vagy, nem?

Harry nem bírta elrejteni a megkönnyebbült mosolyt, ami kifejezte, mennyire örül annak, hogy Ron jól van. Most értette meg, hogy legjobb barátja mennyi mindent feláldozott volna érte. Ez a gesztus annyira sokat jelentett számára, hogy szavakkal képtelen volt kifejezni, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Ron látja az arcán tükröződni az érzéseit.

– Harry, sajnálom, amit korábban mondtam... Nem úgy értettem...

– Felejtsd el – vigyorgott Harry.

Aztán egyszerre az impozáns kastély felé fordultak, és próbálták nem elképzelni a borzalmakat, amik odabent várnak rájuk, de Harry agya már így is különböző rémképeket vetített elé, melyek gyorsabban törölték le a mosolyt az arcáról, mint ahogy szerette volna. Lassan megindultak előre; a kastélyban nem honolt más, csak a vaksötét.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Nos, az eredeti címe a fejezetnek kétértelmű (Ron's Gesture). Jelenti egyrészt Ron áldozatát, amiért vállalja a mókus alakos besurrannást, jelenti ugyanakkor azt is, hogy Ron nem túl kedvesen kifejezi a véleményét arról, mikor Hermione épp mókussá változtatja, azaz magát a taglejtést.<p>

Ebből kreálhattunk volna egy olyan fejezetcímet, hogy "Áldozat-bemutatás". Ebben az áldozat is benne lett volna, meg az is hogy Ron, nyomdafestéket nem tűrő módon bemutat, de mivel ez már nem illik a történet alapvető szellemiségéhez – nyíltabban utal a taglejtésre, mint egy rejtett kettős jelentés, azaz, nyíltabban annál, mint ami az eredetiben van –, ezért arra helyeztük a hangsúlyt, amin valójában volt a fejezetben: kizárólag az áldozatra. Ezt azért írjuk le, hogy megmentsük a kettős jelentést – így utólag. ;)

Reméljük, nektek is szimpatikus Ron. :)

A történethez nem tartozó megjegyzéseket leszámítva kapott 16 visszajelzést eredményét olvashattátok. **Mostantól két héten belül 8 visszajelzés szükség ahhoz, hogy felkerüljön a következő rész három hét múlva.**

**Amennyiben a folytatást már kettő hét múlvára szeretnétek (a három hetes friss helyett), ez is megoldható, két héten belül 15 visszajelzés szükséges hozzá.**

**A visszajelzés**

– **vonatkozzon a történetre**

– **egy embertől egyet tudunk "beszámítani".**

**Ez azt hiszem, egyik sem nagy kívánság. Nem kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sor is SZÁMÍT.**

**Tudjátok, nektek 30-60 másodperc, ha írtok valamit... :)**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	15. A halál után

**Megjelölve**

**XV. fejezet: A halál után**

* * *

><p><em>"Még így is hihetetlen erővel csapódott a földbe. A bal oldalára esett. A csípőcsontjába belevágott a fájdalom, és tompán arra gondolt, hogy vajon az is eltört-e?"<em>

* * *

><p>Harry első benyomása a kastélyról az volt, hogy az épület nagyon öreg és ennek megfelelően rettentően leromlott az állapota. A legnyilvánvalóbb jelei ennek az áporodott szag és a fülledt levegő voltak – ezeket észlelte elsőként, ahogy beléptek a kapun. Önkéntelenül is úgy érezte magát emiatt, mintha egy kis helyre lenne bezárva, holott az előcsarnok nagyon tágas volt.<p>

A csarnok az elképzelhető legteljesebb mértékben szét volt dúlva, épp, mintha már ötven éve a sorsára hagyták volna. Az elaggott bútorok darabokra törve feküdtek az egyik sarokban, egyetlen ablak sem volt, aminek üvege ne tört volna ripityára. Hiába szűrődött be a helyiségbe némi világosság, a mocsok olyan vastagon borította a falakat, hogy minden fényt elnyelt; az épület sötét, változatlanságba merevedett, középkori aurája kikezdhetetlen volt.

– Épp úgy fest, mint maguk a Gomoldok – szólalt meg Harry hangosan. – Most már legalább tudjuk, mi ihlette meg az utolsó leszármazottakat, mikor nevet választottak maguknak.

– Ez most tényleg bárki által látogatható? – kérdezte Ron meghökkenve, ahogy körbepillantott a hideg kövekkel borított padlón elszórt, veszélyesen éles üvegcserepeken és a falakról leszakadt tapétahalmokon.

– A címjegyzék, amiben megtaláltuk, nagyon régi volt, Ron – válaszolta Hermione. – Különben sem hiszem, hogy bárki valóban ide akarna jönni.

– Nos, úgysem tud bejutni senki, hacsak nem változik mókussá – jegyezte meg Harry halvány mosollyal a szája szegletében. – Figyeljetek. Ez a hely hatalmas, úgyhogy szétválhatnánk. Viszont meg kell állapodnunk valamilyen jelzésben, amit akkor használunk, ha valamelyikünk bajba kerül.

– Mit szólsz a patrónusokhoz? – javasolta Ron. Amikor Bravery fogadójában voltak, Godric's Hollowban, akkor mesélte Harrynek, hogy gyakorolta a bűbájt nyáron. – Elég nagyok, könnyen észrevehetőek, és bárkit megtalálnak, akire csak szükségünk van.

– Ó, Ron, erre nem is gondoltam! – lelkesedett Hermione. – A piros jelzőszikrákat akartam említeni, de ez annyival jobb!

Harry végigmérte őket.

– És biztosak vagytok benne, hogy mindkettőtök patrónusa inkarnálódott, és el tudja látni a feladatot? – kérdezte komolyan.

– Ó, igen – felelt Hermione. – Az enyém egy vidra. Egyszerűen gyönyörű!

– He, egy vidra? – jegyezte meg Ron csipkelődő hangsúllyal. – Az enyém oroszlán... Azt hiszem legalábbis, hogy az... Mikor először megjelent, hatalmas volt, szőrös és ordított.

– Rendben – mondta Harry. – Ne idézzétek meg őket, hacsak nincs rá tényleg szükségetek. Én felmegyek a főlépcsőn. Ron, legalább öt szoba van itt lenn, azokat neked kell ellenőrizned. Hermione, úgy tűnik, abban az irányban van még egy lépcső... arrafelé kell lennie a konyhának. És talán egy pince is van ott.

– Mit keresünk? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Mindent... és bármit. Bármit, ami arra utalhat, hogy talán van ott egy titkos szoba, vagy átjáró, és mindent, ami Hollóhátihoz kapcsolódhat.

Mindketten bólintottak.

– És legyetek _óvatosak_ – tette hozzá Harry. – Ha találtok valamit, küldjetek patrónust nekem, és jövök. _Ne_ menjetek semmilyen gyanús helyre nélkülem. Oké?

– Rendben, Harry – válaszolta Hermione, tágra nyílt szemmel a feszült figyelemtől, miközben Harry minden egyes szavát az elméjébe véste.

– Ron? – fordult a fiúhoz Harry.

Ron biccentett.

– Nem tervezem, hogy még egyszer előrerohanok, ne aggódj.

Harry halványan vigyorgott.

– Találkozzunk ugyanitt fél óra múlva.

Szétváltak, hogy mindhárman elinduljanak a nekik kiszabott irányba; a pálcáikat minden eshetőségre készen előhúzták.

* * *

><p>Ron tíz métert sem haladt előre, mikor majdnem elesett egy felfordult kanapéban, ami a belőle szerteszéjjel kiálló, csodásan csillogó tollak alapján gyanúsan úgy festett, mintha pávatollal tömték volna ki hajdanán. Hangosan szitkozódott, és belépett az első helyiségbe, ami talán valaha a szalon lehetett.<p>

A falakon végleg felismerhetetlenné fakult portrék függtek; láthatóan a lakóik sem mozdultak már meg régesrég. Ron egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva a moccanatlan portréalakok jelenségéhez, ezért ahogy végigpillantott rajtuk, a hideg futkározott a hátán. Úgy tűnt, az egész Gomold család egyetlen dolgot csinál: őrá bámul vészjóslóan. Mindannyiuknak előreugró, erős álla és beesett arca volt, pontosan, mint Morfinnak és Merope-nak, habár ezt Ron nem tudta megállapítani, hiszen ő nem látta azt az emléket a merengőben az innen már elszármazott Gomold családról, amit Harry.

A helyiség központi részét egy régi kandalló foglalta el, mely teljesen megfeketedett már a rákövült koromtól és hamutól. Ron elsétált mellette, és a következő szoba felé vette az irányt.

Egy üres helyiségbe jutott; egy árva bútor vagy tárgy sem volt benne, leszámítva a padló középen fekvő, ripityára tört csillárt. Ron körbejárta a csillárt, de semmi figyelemreméltót nem látott rajta; viszont miközben megkerülte, balra kiszúrt egy kisebb ajtót. Észrevette, hogy a zár már korábban letört róla; odatrappolt, és izzadt tenyérrel lökte be az ajtót.

A szoba, gondolta Ron, dolgozószobaként funkcionálhatott. _Van-e jobb hely ennél arra, hogy elrejtsünk egy naplót?_– gondolta. Azonban, ahogy elkezdte áttanulmányozni és félredobálni a gyűrött és szétszórt pergamendarabokat, az a nyugtalanító érzése támadt, hogy Voldemort talán, igenis, találhat ennél jobb helyet a horcruxnak.

A pergamendarabokat dobálva még valami eszébe jutott: teljességgel lehetetlen, hogy ez a dolgozószoba pont így, ilyen rendetlenül áll itt évszázadok óta. A széttépett pergamenek békésen pihentek az asztalon, amíg megállt egy pillanatra, hogy ezen elgondolkozzon. Ez a kép, ami a szobában fogadta, nem úgy festett, mintha a régi időkben is így lett volna itt minden... épp ellenkezőleg: annál sokkal frissebbnek hatott. _Valaki már járt itt_, gondolta Ron.

Azon merengve, hogy ez a felfedezés vajon megér-e egy patrónust, vagy sem, Ron elhagyta a szobát, és visszament a szalonba, hogy lehorgonyozzon pontosan az óriási kandalló előtt.

Maga sem tudta, mi az, ami érdekli pontosan, mégsem tudott ellenállni a késztetésnek, hogy letérdeljen, és behajolva a tűztérbe, alaposan körbenézzen. Az első, amit megpillantott, egy alig kivehető, épp előtte fekvő lábnyom volt. Még lejjebb hajolt, hogy remegő kézzel megérintse... ekkor vette észre az apró, madár alakú vésetet a kőben, épp a szeme előtt, ami bármilyen más helyről vagy helyzetből egészen biztosan észrevétlen maradt volna. A madárvéset rettentően emlékeztetett egy hollóra.

Ron nyelt egyet idegességében. Ahogy ott térdelt, háttal az ajtónak, az a határozott érzése volt, hogy valaki figyeli. Lassan hátrafordult: bár látni nem látott semmit, mintha valami hűvös huzatot érzett volna a tarkóján.

Gondolatban megrázta magát; megtörölte a homlokát, mielőtt visszafordult volna az apró, madár alakú vésethez. A rajz furcsán fényesnek tűnt, mintha már tízszer, százszor is megérintették volna. Ron lassan kinyújtotta felé a kezét, aztán visszarántotta. _Hát hülye vagyok én?_ – gondolta. Megérinteni valamit csak úgy egy ilyen helyen, mint ez a ház, a lehető leghülyébb dolog, amit tehet. _Meg kéne keresnem Harryt..._ – gondolta, de a tekintetét egyszerűen nem bírta elszakítani a hollóról. Majd, mintha egy hirtelen sugallat hatására tenné, gyorsan újból kinyújtotta a kezét, és rátenyerelt a madárra.

* * *

><p>Hermione nem tudott nem eltűnődni azon, hogy nézhetett ki ez a konyha talán évszázadokkal ezelőtt, mikor még sütöttek-főztek itt. A tekintete végigsiklott a kőpultokon feltornyozott, lassan az enyészet martalékává váló edényeken, melyek narancssárgásak voltak az őket teljesen beborító rozsdától.<p>

Annak ellenére, hogy a helyiséget régóta nem használták, és kifejezetten rossz állapotban volt, Hermione a lelki szemeivel szinte látni vélte a manók és szolgák körös-körül igyekvő hadát, ahogy mind azon dolgoznak, hogy a ház ura elé tegyék a vacsorát. Erőszakkal elhessegette magától a hirtelen eszébe ötlött képet, és nyomokat keresve körülnézett. Valóban volt, ahogy Harry azt előre megmondta, egy másik kőlépcső is, ami innen futott felfelé, de olyannyira sötétségbe burkolózott, hogy Hermione nem bírt úrrá lenni az enyhe félelmen, ami feltámadt benne, hacsak rápillantott.

– _Lumos!_ – suttogta a sötétbe. A pálcája végén fény gyúlt, megvilágítva a feketeséget. Azonban így sem látott többet annál, hogy a lépcső tényleg felfelé kígyózik.

Mély lélegzetet vett, kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a hideg kőre tegye maga mellett, és elindult felfelé a csigalépcsőn. Egyre feljebb és feljebb haladt a pálcája világánál; a lehelete meglátszott a hidegben.

Nem hallott semmit; a csend nyomasztóan és súlyosan nehezedett rá. Aztán mikor már elkezdett dideregni, és azt gondolta, hogy a lépcső soha nem ér véget, egy majdnem teljesen kifakult vörös szőnyeggel fedett pihenőhöz érkezett.

Négy szoba nyílt innen; három ajtókeretnél még ott lógott az ajtó a zsanérokon, egy ajtónyílás viszont csupaszon tátongott. Hermione belépett az első ajtón: a szoba teljesen fel volt forgatva. A régi ágy az oldalán fekve hevert, összetörve, a párnák szanaszéjjel voltak szaggatva, és toll borította a padlót, elkeveredve az üvegcserepekkel, amik egy összetört tükörből származtak. Hermione szíve nagyon gyorsan vert... _Valaki már keresett itt valamit_ – gondolta.

Kihátrált a szobából, és bement a következőbe. Ez ugyanúgy festett, mint az előző, és ugyanolyanban, mint a rákövetkező... vagy az arra következő szoba. Talán patrónust kéne küldenie? _Harry azt mondta, csak akkor használjuk, ha valóban szükségünk van rá._

Hermione felpillantott a pihenőről; a csigalépcső folytatódott felfelé, a fokok keskenyebbek voltak, a járat pedig szűkebb, mint eddig. Feltette a lábát az első málló kőlépcsőre, azonban abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, mintha valaki figyelné. Megpördült; hirtelen mintha valami hűvösség szaladt volna végig a tarkóján. Hátralépett, el a lépcsőtől. Hatévnyi mágiatanulás nem veszett kárba, de Hermione ezúttal nem erre támaszkodott, hanem a megérzéseire. Rendkívül rossz előérzete volt a második lépcsővel kapcsolatban, így nem arra folytatta útját, hanem inkább lement az elsőn, ahol korábban feljött.

Mikor ismét a konyhában ért, még lelkiismeretesebben nézett körül, mint az előbb: felfordítgatta a fazekakat, szemügyre vette a falakat, kinyitotta a keskeny kamraajtókat és benézett a szekrényekbe – de semmit sem talált. Végül a tekintete a konyha hátsó részében elhelyezkedő kandallón állapodott meg. Ez volt a legrosszabb állapotú berendezési tárgy, amit Hermione valaha látott, és elképzelni sem tudta, hogyan éghetett ebben az embereket odavonzó, melengető tűz, mint ahogy a Roxfortban szokott a kandallókban – por, piszok és a korom borította, üres volt és hideg.

Azonban ahogy közelebb lépett, észrevett egy fura, a többinél sötétebb foltot – mintha egy égésnyom lett volna, amit talán valaki szánt szándékkal hagyott hátra, egyfajta jelként. Hermione óvatosan letérdelt, és végigfuttatta az ujjait a kandalló hátulján, és hirtelen észrevette: egymás mellé vésett vonalak összességét tapintotta ki, amik épp olyan formát vettek fel, ami nem lehetett véletlen. Közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse, aztán pár másodperc után a pálcáját is újra előhúzta. Rámutatott a holló alakú vésetre, és kimondott egy varázsigét, amit még sohasem használt.

– _Reprehendo Malum!_

Sárga szikrák szálltak ki a pálcájából, meg egy apró füstgomolyag, de semmi más nem történt. Hermione a negyedévük utáni nyáron memorizálta ezt a varázsigét; miután Harry szerencsésen megmenekült a little hangleton-i temetőből, magára vállalta, hogy utánanéz pár komolyabb defenzív bűbájnak. Ez a hasznos kis varázslat például arra szolgált volna, hogy semlegesítse az adott tárgyon a feketemágiás varázslatokat; ez volt az egyik olyan ige, amivel kapcsolatban Hermione igazából már régóta égett a vágytól, hogy kipróbálja.

Hátránya volt viszont a varázslatnak, hogy mivel sosem próbálta, nem tudhatta, működött-e végül, vagy sem. Más ige viszont nem jutott eszébe, úgyhogy, minden ellenérzése dacára kinyújtotta a kezét, és benyomta az apró hollót a mutatóujjával.

* * *

><p>Harry már belezavarodott a megmászott lépcsőfokok számolásába. A főlépcső hatalmas és széles volt, de mindössze árnyéka egykori önmagának: nagy darabok hiányoztak belőle, és alig valami maradt már a fáradtságos munkával polírozott fényességből, ami egykor a sajátja lehetett.<p>

A falakon rengeteg arckép függött; a portréalakok többsége gúnyos, a többi elégedett arcot vágott; egyikük sem mozgott már. Harry annak tulajdonította ezeket az arckifejezéseket, hogy mind Mardekár leszármazottai voltak, és láthatóan ennek teljes tudatában pózoltak, mikor megörökítették őket. A levegő fenyegető volt.

Harry több pihenőt is elhagyott már, ahogy folytatta az útját felfelé; a térdei tiltakozásul a megerőltetés ellen megfájdultak, de ő csak ment tovább és tovább, megpróbálván figyelmen kívül hagyni a hideg borzongást a tarkóján, az érzést, hogy valaki folyamatosan mögötte van. Többször is megpördült a tengelye körül, a pálcáját harcra készen feltartva, de sosem látott semmit; csak ő volt a sötétség közepén. Talán ez az érzés a ház sajátja volt...

Óráknak tűnt számára, amíg felért a lépcső tetejére, és megtaszította az ott lévő óriás tölgyfaajtót; az óriási zár megmozdult az ajtón; csálén lógott, nagyrészt már le volt szakadva. Úgy tűnt, már jó idővel azelőtt letört, hogy Harry belökte volna az ajtót, valószínűleg szinte már csak a kosz tartotta a helyén. Viszont, ahogy kitárta az ajtót, a zár egy hangos csörrenéssel a földön landolt. Harry lehajolt, hogy felvegye: a fém éppen úgy nézett ki, mintha mágiával egy ponton megolvasztották volna. Csak egyetlen magyarázat volt lehetséges: valaki járt már itt, akkor, mikor ez az ajtó még zárva volt, és az illetőnek erőszakkal kellett felnyitni, hogy tovább folytathassa az útját. Az elképzeléstől Harry hátán végigfutott a hideg.

Előrelépett: a kastély tetején találta magát. Az ég már sötétszürke volt. A málló kőbástyák és csúcsos tornyok között kövezett tetőre nyílt az ajtó. Egy régi zászlórúdon szakadt, kígyó alakú, zöld zászlót csapdosott a szél.

Harry nagyon óvatosan lépkedett, egy pillanatra sem feledkezve el a tényről, hogy az egész épület úgy fest, mint ami bármelyik pillanatban összedőlhet, így sokáig tartott az útja ezen a bizonytalan terepen. Borzongott a hidegtől, és a ruhája ujjait ráhúzta a kezére, miközben odalépett a várkastély tetején lévő mellvédhez. A kőbe egykoron borzalmas bestiákat, keselyűket és ordító oroszlánokat véstek, melyek ma, mikor a finom részleteket elkoptatta az időjárás és az idő vasfoga, groteszk módon nem tűntek többnek egy-egy állati tetemnél.

Miközben ezeket a nagyrészt már enyészetté vált véseteket nézte, egy félig elkopott testű kígyó mellett észrevett egy tüskés szárnyú, zord hollót. A csőre örök károgásra nyílt, karmai még ennyi év elteltével is élesnek tűntek. Harry hátrált, hogy onnan is szemügyre vehesse a hollót – nagyobb volt még nála is. Mikor sikeresen elnyomta magában az érzést, hogy a madár bármelyik pillanatban életre kelhet és megtámadhatja, még közelebb sétált hozzá, továbbra is figyelve arra, hová lép.

Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és a jéghideg, kemény kőre tette – semmi sem történt. Viszont azt meg tudta állapítani, hogy a véset felülete furcsán simának tűnik, mintha sok-sok kéz érintette volna már előtte az eredetileg durva követ. Valami azt súgta Harrynek, hogy ez a horcrux meglelésének kulcsa – végül is ez Hollóháti szimbóluma, tehát kell, hogy legyen valami jelentősége. Talán küldhetne egy patrónust Ronnak és Hermionénak... de mi értelme lenne ennek, ha rájön közben, hogy ez a nyom sehová se vezet?

A szél hirtelen feltámadt; Harry összeszűkítette a szemeit, és hátrasimította felborzolódott haját, aztán a kezeit előrenyújtva rátenyerelt a hollóra. Érezte, ahogy az megmozdul a kezei alatt...

... Ebben a pillanatban látta meg a felé loholó, két ezüst patrónust: az oroszlánt és a vidrát.

Olyan hirtelen pördült meg, hogy megrándult a nyaka. A csillogó lények körbefutották, egyértelmű jelét mutatva frusztrációjuknak; Harry arcából kifutott a vér. Milyen szörnyűség történhetett, hogy mindkét barátja egyszerre kért segítséget?

– Merre menjek? – kérdezte Harry a patrónusokat, amik egyszerre fordultak meg, és iramodtak el abba az irányba, ahonnan jöttek.

– Merre vannak? Ne, ne, ne... – mormogta Harry maga elé, miközben utánuk iramodott.

Talán épp a tudat miatt, hogy a barátai veszélyben vannak, Harry először nem vette észre, hogy a holló besüllyedt egy frissen keletkezett üregbe a mellvéden, és az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy a kőpadló mintha heveny hullámzásba kezdett volna. Aztán a lábai hirtelen megbicsaklottak alatta; a hullámzó padlón ezzel a sebességgel már nem tudta megtartani az egyensúlyát.

A patrónusok alakja vibrálva felvillant még párszor, aztán az ezüstös állatok teste nem bírt ellenállni a kialakult mágikus zűrzavarnak, és köddé foszlott egyik pillanatról a másikra. Harry elvágódott a földön, összezúzva a könyökét; azonban nem foglalkozhatott az égető fájdalommal, mert a padló továbbra is fodrozódott alatta. Az egész nem tartott tovább hét másodpercnél.

Aztán olyan könnyedén, mintha a kő valóban képlékeny lett volna, a padló szélei megemelkedtek, és Harry immár egy meredek falú tálforma mélyedés szélén találta magát; nem tudta megakadályozni, hogy el ne kezdjen csúszni nagy sebességgel lefelé, a tál sötét alja felé, mintha egy odapottyantott tárgy lett volna csupán egy óriási mosdókagylóban.

Hasztalan próbálta elkerülni a sorsát, és négykézláb feljebb mászni valamelyik perem irányába – a páni félelem az összes valaha megtanult varázsigét kiseperte a fejéből –, minden századmásodperccel közelebb és közelebb jutott a sötét lyukhoz: aztán egyszerre benne volt. Harryt egy pillanatra teljesen elfogta a rémület, mikor minden fény kialudt körülötte. Zúgott a füle, és lobogott a haja a hideg szélben, ahogy rémítő sebességgel zuhant.

Hirtelen belehasított a felismerés: hogyha ilyen sebességgel csapódik a földbe, meghal. Miközben ide-oda ütődött a hatalmas "lefolyóban", megmarkolta a pálcáját, és amennyire csak tudta, maga felé fordította a pálcáját, hogy elordítsa az egyetlen varázsigét, ami eszébe jutott:

– _DEMOROR MOMENTUM!_

Ugyanaz a bűbáj volt, amit Dumbledore használt annak idején, mikor ő lezuhant a seprűről az egyik kviddicsmeccsen a hirtelen felbukkanó dementorok miatt. Pár pillanattal később a varázslatnak köszönhetően már érezte, hogy lassabban zuhan, és a füle sem zúgott annyira.

Még így is hihetetlen erővel csapódott a földbe. A bal oldalára esett. A csípőcsontjába belevágott a fájdalom, és tompán arra gondolt, hogy vajon az is eltört-e? A már törött könyöke felsajdult, és újból úgy érezte, hogy mindene sajog.

Egy teljes percig Harry meg sem tudott mozdulni. A rosszullét kerülgette; becsukta a szemét, majd kinyitotta. Alig hallhatóan elsuttogott egy Lumost, és ahogy annyiszor azelőtt, a pálcája hegyén meggyulladt a lángocska. Aztán a csípőjére mutatva a pálcával az Episkey varázsige következett.

A fájdalom rögvest a töredékére csökkent. A könyökére is kiszórta a varázslatot, többször is, aztán óvatosan megmozdította. Így már sokkal jobb volt. Lassan felült, és megdörzsölte az arcát a sértetlen kezével. Ahogy Ron és Hermione az eszébe jutottak, félelem öntötte el... talán a patrónusaik révén megtalálhatja őket – hacsak nem sérültek meg súlyosan...

Kényszerítette magát, hogy ne is gondoljon erre, és felhúzta a lábait a mellkasához, hogy fel tudjon állni. De ahogy megtámaszkodott a padlón, és kissé oldalra fordult, úgy érezte, mintha egy vödör jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába.

_Valaki feküdt mellette_.

Olyan gyorsan ugrott fel, hogy a világ elhomályosodott előtte egy pillanatra; a falnak támaszkodott, és erősen zihált. Egy hulla volt az, ami olyan régóta fekhetett ott, hogy alig valami maradt belőle. Harry szemei előtt fekete foltok táncoltak; kétrét görnyedt, és öklendezett, közben pedig megpróbált nem elájulni. A fal mentén hátrálva eltántorgott egy nyílásig, ami egy folyosóra vezetett, és ott a falnak támaszkodva mélyeket lélegzett.

Nem tudta, mennyi időt töltött ott. A kezeit a falra tette, és izzadt homlokát is nekihajtotta; a fal hidege nyugtatólag hatott rá. Megvárta, hogy lecsillapodjon annyira, hogy ne érezze úgy folyton, mintha a szíve ki akarna ugrani a mellkasából.

_Ez csak egy test..._ – mondta magának. _Nem árthat neked... Ez csak egy test._

Mély levegőt vett, és lassan elindult vissza a holttest felé. Ahogy végigfutott rajta a tekintete, Harry rájött, hogy nem minden vált az enyészet martalékává: a cipők például még, noha már erősen megkopott állapotban, de megvoltak, és egy kemény, a pálca fényében megcsillanó tárgy is megragadta a tekintetét.

Lehajolt, és bár még mindig vagy egy méterre volt a holttesttől, lassan kinyújtotta a kezét. Az ujjai összezárultak az évek alatt megfakult tárgy körül, aztán hirtelen elrántotta a kezét, hogy megszabadítsa a testet az ékszertől. Egy karkötő volt az. Megvizsgálta a pálcája fényénél: egykor még valami írás is állhatott rajta, de most nem tudta kivenni, mi az.

Hirtelen támadt ötlettől vezérelve rámutatott a pálcájával a tárgyra.

– _Suvickus!_

A karkötő vörösen felragyogott, és most épp úgy festett, mint újkorában. Harry megigazította a szemüvegét az orrán, és a karkötő oldalán lévő betűkre meredt.

Mikor sikerült elolvasnia a feliratot, azonnal kiegyenesedett. Megzavarodva, kicsit elnyílt szájjal nézett a karkötőre, és újra meg kellett kapaszkodnia a falban. Ismét a tetemre pillantott, és könnyek homályosították el a látását.

A karkötőn a Regulus Alphard Black felirat állt.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Mivel a történet a hetes kötet előtt íródott (csak ott derült ki, hogy Regulus középső neve Arcturus), ezért Regulus középső neve itt nem Arcturus, hanem Alphard, minden bizonnyal a Black család egy másik renitens tagjára tett utalásként. :)<p>

**Az egyetlen, nem történethez tartozó megnyilvánulást leszámítva megkapott 19 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok az ígért két héten belül.**

**A következő fejezethez ismét legalább 8 visszajelzésre lesz szükség 8 embertől, két héten belül, hogy szeretnétek-e egyáltalán látni a folytatást. Ha ez meglesz, fel is tesszük, három hét múlva.**

**Ha azonban legalább 15 visszajelzést írtok 15-en, akkor akár két hét múlva is megérkezhet a folytatás (ahogy most is történt). Itt nekünk is nyilván sietnünk kell, de ez a minimum idő, amire szükségünk van egy részhez.**

**A visszajelzés**

– **vonatkozzon a történetre**

– **egy embertől egyet tudunk "beszámítani".**

**NEM kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sor is SZÁMÍT.**

**Ez nektek csak 30-60 másodperc!**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	16. A víz fogságában

**Megjelölve**

**XVI. fejezet: A víz fogságában**

* * *

><p><em>"Ennél már nem lehet rosszabb...<em> _– gondolta Harry kétségbeesve._

_És ekkor a mennyezet süllyedni kezdett."_

* * *

><p>Sem Ron, sem pedig Hermione nem tudott mozdulni. Mindketten ugyanabba a csapdába estek, bár erről, mivel el voltak zárva egymástól a kastély két különböző pontján, nem lehetett tudomásuk.<p>

Amint beléptek az előttük álló kandalló tűzterébe, és megérintették az apró, kőbe vésett hollót, lila tűz csapott fel a hátuk mögött, a tágas tűztér fogságába zárva őket. A tűz ugyan nem volt forró, ahogyan az első pillanat rémületében egy hőpergető bűbájt magára szóró Hermione gondolta, de áthatolni képtelenség volt rajta.

Erre Ron is rájött, mikor a pálcájával próbálta megérinteni a lobogó lángokat, és a hegyével nem tudott keresztüldöfni rajtuk. Végeredményben mindketten elkönyvelhették, hogy ugyan teljesen sértetlenek, de az adott helyzetben esélyük sincs a szabadulásra.

Mindkettejük fejében Harry szavai jártak, aki nem egyszer mesélte el nekik, mit mondott neki Dumbledore, mikor a föld alatti barlangban kutattak a horcrux után: _''Voldemort nagyúr nem akarná megölni azt, aki eljutott a horcruxáig... Hanem életben kívánja tartani, amíg megtudja tőle, hogyan sikerült legyőznie az eddigi akadályokat..."_ Szóval most arra ítéltettek, hogy Voldemort idesiessen, és kifaggassa őket?

Mivel egymástól függetlenül mindketten úgy gondolták, hogy ez a helyzet kimeríti a végszükség fogalmát, ezért felemelték a pálcáikat, és kimondták:

– _Expecto Patronum!_

Hermione tartott tőle, hogy a lila tűzön a fénylő vidra sem tud majd átcsusszanni, de szerencsére a mágikus lény át tudott hatolni a lángokon.

* * *

><p>Harry percekig meredt Regulus Black holttestére, mielőtt észrevette volna, hogy a tekintete fókuszálatlan, és nem is igazán fogja fel, amit lát.<p>

_Regulus Black... Sirius öccse... Ez itt Sirius öccse előttem..._

A test már szinte teljesen elbomlott, csak a koponya egyes részei maradtak, az üres szemgödrök és egy valaha fiatal és egészséges férfi porló csontjai. Harry újabb mély lélegzetet vett, hogy megnyugtassa magát.

_Ugyanazt kereshette itt, mint én... Ugyanazt csinálhatta, mint én, leszámítva a pillanatlassító varázst... _ És ezért drágán megfizetett, mivel halálra zúzta magát. Harry beleborzongott, hogy tudta, könnyűszerrel járhatott volna ő is így.

Tompán felidéződtek benne, mintha egy előző életben hangzottak volna el, Sirius szavai, amiket akkor mondott, mikor a Grimmauld tér 12-es szám alatt álltak a családfát ábrázoló falikárpit előtt, és várták, hogy Mrs Weasley elkészüljön a vacsorával.

''_Voldemort megölte, vagy inkább megölette valakivel; kétlem, hogy Regulus olyan fontos lett volna, hogy maga Voldemort végezzen vele. Az alapján, amit megtudtam, nagy lelkesen beállt halálfalónak, aztán bepánikolt, mikor rájött, mit kérnek tőle."_

Harry gondolatai olyan vadul kavarogtak, hogy a feje belesajdult, a szemét pedig még mindig képtelen volt levenni az előtte fekvő holttestről. Sirius sosem említette, hogy Regulust megtalálták volna – most pedig egyszerre itt volt a test előtte. Sirius elmondása szerint Regulus nagyon fiatalon halt meg... A holttest pedig egyértelműen egy igen fiatal férfié volt, Harry még tizenötnek sem nézte volna, bár ő maga nem volt képzett halottkém.

Lehetséges, hogy Regulus nem is halt meg rögtön, mikor eltűnt, csak halottnak hitték?

De hiszen halálfaló volt... miért kereste a horcruxokat?

Harry újra rámeredt a karkötőn álló feliratra: az agya ködös volt és zavart, de lassan, ahogy a kezdőbetűket nézte, elkezdett összeállni a kép... _R.A.B._...

R.A.B.

Regulus Alphard Black... Hogyhogy nem jött rá erre idáig? Hogyhogy ez nem jutott eszébe? Most, hogy az ezüst karkötőre meredt, az összefüggés magától értetődőnek tűnt... _Sirius öccse... Sirius öccse jött rá Voldemort titkára..._

Ezek a kezdőbetűk kísértették Dumbledore halálának végzetes napja óta. Éjszakákon át nem bírt máson gondolkodni, csak ezen... és most rájött a jelentésükre. Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy túl sok információt kapott meg túl kevés idő alatt... Megtalálta a keresztapja öccsének holttestét... és most az a lehetőség is felötlött benne, hogy ő lehet az a névtelen, arctalan szellem, aki hónapok óta kísértett az elméjében.

Mindez pedig nem jelent mást... hogyha Regulus valóban R.A.B... mint, hogy Sirius öccse valójában nem Voldemort _mellett_, hanem _ellene_ harcolt... Végig a jó oldalon állt... Harryt elfogta a hirtelen jött érzés, hogy erről bárcsak Sirius is tudomást szerezhetett volna... De a fő kérdés, rázta meg magát gyorsan, még mindig az volt, hogy Regulus hol, _hol a pokolban_ rejthette el azt a medált? Hiszen az utolsó üzenet, amit hagyott, ezzel volt kapcsolatos.

''_Abban a reményben várom a halált, hogy mikor szembenézel méltó ellenfeleddel, már ismét egyszerű halandó leszel."_ Tehát tudta, hogy valószínűleg meg fog halni... de a barlangból mégis sikerült elhoznia horcruxot.

Harry úgy érezte, tucatnyi érzés feszíti ebben a pillanatban, ugyanakkor az agya hátsó zugában végig megmaradt a nyugtalanító tudat, hogy nem ezért jött ide, más feladat is vár még rá. A horcrux már hívogató közelségben lehet... Ron és Hermione bajban vannak... Sirius öccse mégis a jó oldalon állt... a medál megtalálása most már valamivel kevésbé volt egyenlő a lehetetlennel, mint idáig...

Harry hirtelen elfordult Regulus holttestétől, és az őt beazonosító karkötőt markába szorítva, folytatta útját lefelé, a háta mögül nyíló, sötét folyosón.

A járat nem volt olyan hosszú, mint amilyennek Harry gondolta. Hamarosan egy tágas terembe torkollott, amit halványan derengő, kék fény töltött be, melynek forrását képtelen volt beazonosítani.

Még mindig kapkodta a levegőt az izgatottságtól, és valahogyan szürreális volt számára leereszkedni ide ezen a járaton, ennyi újonnan szerzett tudással felfegyverkezve, hogy Voldemort egy újabb lélekdarabját pusztítsa el... Csakhogy ezúttal teljesen egyedül volt.

Miután belépett a terembe, megpillanthatta annak boltíves mennyezetét; Harry biztosra vette, hogy most éppen a földszint padlója alatt tartózkodik. A kőfalakat borító, mostanra már alig látszódó kígyófreskók sokaságából következtetve, a Gomoldok egyik titkos termébe juthatott. Harry eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy vajon mit szóltak volna, ha tudták volna, hogy az egyik leszármazottjuk egy nap arra fogja használni ezt a helyet, hogy a széthasított lelke egy darabját itt rejtse el... Harrynek ezen a ponton sokadszorra emlékeztetnie kellett magát arra, hogy a horcrux, amit keres _Hollóháti_ naplója, és nem pedig _Mardekáré_.

Megállt a csarnok túlsófelén, a magas fal mellett. Ennyi volt – elérte a terem végét. A horcruxnak valahol itt kellett lennie... Felnézett, és tátongó, kráterszerű mélyedéseket vett észre a plafonon, és a falak felső részén is, túlságosan fent ahhoz, hogy elérje őket.

Kutató pillantása tovább siklott, és egy kis, bezárt vasajtót vett észre, tőle balra; a padló is arrafelé lejtett. Bár a kijárat elég keskenynek látszott, de Harry úgy vélte, azért egy ember még át tudná préselni magát rajta, ha valahogyan kinyithatná... Vajon ott lehet a horcrux?

Harry odasétált hozzá, és megpróbálta elhúzni az ajtót záró keresztrudat. Az azonban meg sem moccant; viszont nedves, nyirkos volt, mintha valamikor vízben állt volna az ajtó.

Felemelte a pálcáját.

– _Alohomora!_

Semmi sem történt.

Pár pillanatig csak állt, és töprengett, hogy hogyan tovább... – aztán meghallotta. Először csak távoli morajlás volt, mintha valahol, messze épp rengene a föld. Aztán már közvetlenül maga fölül hallotta a suhogó, zubogó hangot, mintha egy óriás, eldugult zuhanyfej lett volna a feje fölött. Harry felkapta a fejét, és pár pillanattal azelőtt, hogy bekövetkezett volna, rájött, mi történik.

Víz kezdett beömleni a mennyezet és a fal mélyedésein. Harry félreugrott, hogy elkerülje a zubogó vízsugarakat, de pillanatokon belül belátta, hogy hiába fáradt ezzel, így is csuromvizes lett azonnal.

Újból felemelte a pálcáját, elszánva magát arra, hogy visszafordítja, ami történt.

– _Reverto incantatum!_

De semmi nem volt, amire a pálcáját rászegezhette volna; kiszórta a varázslatot, azonban mivel nem egy varázslattal aktivizálta a rendszert, nem volt mit visszafordítani, semmissé tenni. Az agya lázasan pörgött; tisztában volt vele, hogyha hamarosan nem talál ki valamit, a víz már a bokáját fogja nyaldosni. Talán, ha megpróbálna valamit csinálni magával a vízzel... Mondjuk megfagyasztani...

– _Condico!_ – kiáltotta, lefelé célozva a pálcájával. – _Condico!_

Semmi nem történt azon kívül, hogyha lehet, a víz még gyorsabban ömlött befelé. Bármekkora volt is a terem, rémisztő, _varázslatos_ gyorsasággal kezdett megtelni.

Harry kétségbeesetten nézett körül valami után, amivel megállíthatná az áradatot... de semmit nem látott. Semmit... kivéve egy kőből faragott, tenyérnyi méretű, holló formájú domborművet az egyik falon. Gyorsan abba az irányba gázolt; a víz lelassította minden lépését. Megnyomja? Talán csak még rosszabb lesz tőle minden... vagy éppen eláll tőle az áradat... Nem volt más választása. Remegve felemelte egyik víztől csöpögő karját, és rányomott a kemény kőre.

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére a holló a falba süllyedt, ugyanakkor jobbról egy pukkanás ütötte meg a fülét. Azonnal megpördült, és ekkor vette észre, hogy a jobboldali falon is van egy kőből faragott holló. Gyorsan odacaplatott, és azt is megnyomta... aztán újból hallotta a pukkanó hangot. A harmadik falon is volt egy holló.

Most már egyértelmű volt, hogy csak egyszerre lehet benyomni őket... két másik ember segítségével... De az a két ember, aki egyedül segíthetett volna neki ebben a helyzetben, valahol bajba jutott a kastély két másik pontján, mert Voldemort pontosan így tervezte... Hiszen egyedül ezt nem lehetett megcsinálni...

Talán egy buborékfej bűbáj segíthetett volna... De fogalma sem volt, azt hogy kell megcsinálni... és egyébként is volt egy olyan érzése, ha meg is próbálkozna vele, a terem varázslatai valahogyan megakadályoznák a használatát...

Harry felnézett a beömlő zuhatagok irányába, és azt latolgatta, vajon mennyi idő, mire megtelik az egész csarnok. Úgy saccolta, legalább tíz perce lehet arra, hogy kitaláljon valamit... Nem állhat csak így itt, amíg a víz teljesen el nem lepi... De a jeges ár már majdnem a derekáig ért...

_Ennél már nem lehet rosszabb..._ – gondolta Harry kétségbeesve.

És ekkor a mennyezet süllyedni kezdett.

* * *

><p>Hermione idegesen állt egyik lábáról a másikra a különös, lila színű tűz által körbezárt börtönében. Idáig sem Ron, sem pedig Harry nem sietett a segítségére... Talán valami komoly bajuk esett? Vagy csapdába estek, ahogyan ő? Viszont ahogyan a percek teltek, a félelme lassan kezdett dühbe fordulni: soha semmi ehhez fogható nem fogott még ki rajta korábban. Kell lennie valamilyen módszernek, amivel még nem próbálkozott. A varázslatok keresztüljuthatnak a tűzön... de ő maga nem... Ugyanakkor úgy festett, hogy a lángok ellenállnak minden bűbájnak, amivel el lehetne tüntetni őket.<p>

Azonban _valami_ megoldás mégis kellett, hogy legyen... Összeszűkítette a szemét, és próbált keresztüllátni lila tűzön, hogy szemügyre vegye, mi van még a konyhában, ami esetleg segíthet... Rothadó fazekak és serpenyők, asztalok, semmi, ami hasznára lehetett volna.

Viszont, ha ez tűz, ami körülveszi, akkor a víz ki kell, hogy oltsa... Ugyan a lángokban erről az oldalról nem bírt kárt tenni a mágiájával... de mi a helyzet a másik oldallal? _A mágia képes keresztülhatolni rajta..._

Hermione felemelte a pálcáját, és próbált a roskadozó asztalon álló egyik ősrégi edényre célozni.

– _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére az edény remegve a levegőbe emelkedett, de úgy tűnt, mintha valami megcsapolná a varázserejét, és megakadályozná, hogy könnyedén röptesse... Nagyon erősen kell tehát koncentrálnia, hogy fenn tudja tartani a varázslatot...

Hermione próbálta minden szellemi erejét latba vetni, és erősen arra gondolni, hogy a levegőben tartsa a lábast, miközben a pálcáját is egyenesen előre szegezve tartotta. A megérzése azt súgta, hogyha hangosan kimondana egy újabb varázsigét, akkor a levitáció azonnal megszakadna... Eljött a nonverbális varázslatok ideje. Általában Hermionénak ezekkel mindig kevesebb gondja akadt, mint Ronnak vagy Harrynek, de most, ilyen feszült helyzetben nehéz volt teljesíteni...

Fejben rákoncentrált egy másik igére, és arra, hogy mit akar végrehajtani.

– _Aguamenti!_ – gondolta.

Sikerült: egy vízsugár kilövellt a pálcájából, keresztül az őt elzáró lángnyelvek közt, és elérte a lebegő edényt. Elsőre nem sikerült túl sok vizet beletöltenie a fazékba; nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ezt a varázslatot sem tudja most olyan minőségben használni, ahogy azt megszokta. Azonban ezt azzal próbálta korrigálni, hogy többször egymás után gondolt a bűbájra, és végül sikerült látható eredményt elérnie, miközben még mindig a levegőben tartotta az edényt: úgy ítélte meg, hogy ennél jobban nem tudja feltölteni a fazekat.

– _Effundo!_ – szólt tisztán és hangosan.

A fazék megdőlt, és a víz belőle a tűzre loccsant. Mikor a felcsapó fanyar füsttől egy hosszú pillanatig semmit sem látott, elöntötte a jeges rémület... Talán rosszul sült el az egész... Azonban, ahogy a füst tovaszállt előle, újra megcsapta a konyha áporodott levegője; most már látta, hogy a tűz csupán csak sistereg, és épp kihunyni készül.

Amint biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem csap fel újra, óvatosan kilépett a kandalló tűzteréből, és akkorát sóhajtott megkönnyebbülésében, mintha már órák óta be lett volna börtönözve.

Megcsinálta... túljárt Voldemort eszén... De nem volt idő arra, hogy hosszan kiélvezze a sikert. Két mozdulattal leporolta magát, majd kilőtt a konyhából, teli tüdejéből ordítva közben:

– RON!

Hermionénak hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Ron talán ugyanarra a sorsra jutott, mint ő; ezért nem hallotta eddig a kiabálását, most viszont, hogy kiszabadult, Ron talán meghallhatja az ő hangját.

Visszaemlékezett arra, amit Harry mondott, mikor különváltak: "Ron, legalább öt szoba van itt lenn, azokat neked kell ellenőrizned."

Keresztülrohant a bejárati csarnokon, majd be az első helyiségbe. A lendülettől már majdnem továbbiramodott a következő szobába, mikor rájött, hogy erre nincs szükség, ugyanis megpillantotta az óriási kandallót a szalon közepén; a lila lángokat nem téveszthette el.

– Ron! – kiáltott fel, ahogy megpillantotta a fiút a kandallóban; arra gondolt, hogy milyen furcsa, hogy mindketten ugyanabba a csapdába kerültek.

Ron szája mozgott, de Hermione egy szót se hallott abból, amit mond. A tűz nyilvánvalóan megakadályozta, hogy foglya segítséget hívjon... talán azért, hogy azt higgyék, akkor már a varázslatok sem jutnak keresztül rajta.

Hermione Ron felé integetett a kezével, hogy jelezze azt, amit mondani akart:

– Állj hátrébb!

Ron megértette a jelzést, a kezeit az arcára tette, és hátat fordított, arrébb lépve a tűztől.

Hermione ismét felemelte a pálcáját.

– _Aguamenti!_

A varázslat ugyanúgy működött, mint ahogy az előbb már nála is. Ron megvárta, amíg a lángok majdnem teljesen eltűntek, majd kimászott a kandallóból.

– Hogy a jó francba csináltad ezt? – kérdezte döbbenten. – Próbáltam elfújni a tüzet az útból, de egyáltalán nem működött!

Hermione a fejét rázta; még mindig lihegett.

– Belülről nem működik... A tüzet megszüntető bűbájt kívülről kell kiszórni... belülről csak azok a varázslatok működnek, amiknek nem céljuk az akadály eltüntetése.

– Honnan tudod? Éppenséggel te nem voltál még soha lila tűzfal mögé zárva...

– Éppenséggel az imént történt meg velem is – válaszolt Hermione hűvösen. – Ugyanabba a csapdába kerültünk.

Ron a homlokát ráncolta zavarában.

– Nem értem... Hogy fordulhatott ez elő? Azután történt, mikor benyomtam azt a kis hollót ott – mutatott a kandallóban levő vésetre, de ügyelt rá, hogy ne lépjen közelebb.

– Valami biztosan aktiválta magát... Küldtél patrónust?

Ron bólintott.

– Harry engem sem keresett meg – mondta Hermione aggódó hangon.

Ronon látszott, hogy úgy érzi magát, mintha jeges vizet zúdítottak volna a nyakába, és megborzongott.

– Nos... Harry... talán csak... nemtom...

– Ron – kezdte Hermione –, Harry bajban van, segítenünk kell neki!

Ron aggodalmában alig figyelve bólintott.

Hermione ösztönösen visszafordult a kandalló felé, és amit ekkor látott, attól leesett az álla.

– Ron...

De Ron, elmerülve a gondolataiban, a földet bámulta.

– _Ron!_

– Mi van?

– Nézd!

Hermione előrefelé mutatott; Ron visszafordult. A kandalló tűzterének többé nem volt hátsó fala: a helyén egy egyenetlen szélű nyílás tátongott.

Ron lassan kifújta a levegőt.

– Gondolod, hogy _ezt_ aktiváltuk azzal, hogy eloltottuk a tüzet?

Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Gyere – mondta kis habozás után.

Ron elképedve meredt rá.

– Én oda be nem megyek még egyszer! Csak most jöttem ki!

Hermione szigorúan nézett rá.

– Ron, most ketten megyünk be.

Ronon látszott, hogy szeretné folytatni a tiltakozást, de végül meggondolta magát, és a kandalló felé lépett egyet. Letérdelt, és bebámult az előtte tátongó sötét lyukba.

– Mit gondolsz...? – kérdezte.

Hermione vállat vont.

– Nos, ez itt egy sötét lyuk, és fogalmunk sincs, mi van belül...

– ... akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy bemegyünk, igaz?

Hermione lépett keresztül elsőként a nyíláson, összehúzva magát. Olyan gyorsan tűnt el, mintha valamiféle láthatatlan erő szippantotta volna be.

Ron nyelt egyet, majd követte.

* * *

><p>Harry gyorsan kifogyott a lehetőségekből.<p>

Mikor a mennyezet süllyedni kezdett, pánikba esett. Most már valamennyire sikerült lecsillapodnia.

Talán kiszórhatna egy varázsigét, hogy lelassítsa a mennyezet süllyedését, és nyerhetne ezzel némi időt.

– _Opprimo!_ – ordította, felfelé tartva közben a pálcáját. De nem változott semmi: vagy ő hibázta el a varázslatot, vagy pedig semmilyen mágia nem működött ebben a teremben... Harry az utóbbit gyanította.

Hirtelen éles sikítást hallott maga fölül: felkapta a fejét, de a jó adag víztől, amit ezzel párhuzamosan az arcába kapott, nem látta, mi történik. A víz után Hermione következett; amit következőnek észlelt, az már az volt, hogy az egyik legjobb barátja rázuhan.

A lány súlya a víz alá nyomta. Szerencsére a víz csillapította a becsapódás erejét, azonban Harry tudta, hogy a lány még így is elbódulhatott az ütés erejétől. Rúgni kezdett a lábaival, hogy elérjék a víz felszínét majd erősen megragadta Hermione karjait, hogy felhúzza maga mellé.

Hermione kiköpte a szájába került vizet, majd levegő után kapott.

– _Harry!_ Jól vagy? – kérdezte.

– Igen, igen, de...

– Hol van Ron?

A kérdést egy pillanaton belül megválaszolta a fejük fölött felhangzó, átható ordítás. Ron ugyanabból a kráterszerű mélyedésből pottyant ki, ahonnan Hermione pár pillanattal azelőtt.

Harry és Hermione odaúsztak pár karcsapással, hogy a felszínre húzzák.

– Ron!

Ron erősen köhögött, a szemébe könny szökött a frissen átélt fuldoklástól, aztán már azt is észrevette, hogy ott vannak mellette.

– _Mi a jó büdös fene folyik itt?_ – adott hangot nemtetszésének.

Harry gyorsan megrázta a fejét. Válaszokra most nem volt idő.

– Figyeljetek! Mind a hármunknak oda kell menni egy-egy hollóhoz... – A falakon sorakozó domborművek irányába mutatott, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy azokat már belepte a gyorsan emelkedő víz.

– ... most már víz alatt vannak, de az a lényeg, hogy be kell nyomnunk őket a falba! A mennyezet folyamatosan süllyed!

Hermione felpillantott, és levegő után kapott.

– Te jóságos Isten!

Ron arca a zöld egy valamivel halványabb árnyalatát vette fel.

– Gyertek! – kiáltotta Harry sürgetőleg. – Tartsátok vissza a lélegzeteteket, és tegyétek meg olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet! Egyszerre kell csinálnunk, ez a legfontosabb!

A bőrig ázott Ron és Hermione bólintottak.

– Ron, tied a bal oldali, Hermione, tied a jobb! Enyém a középső! – mutatott a terem hátsó falára.

Mindketten lemerültek a víz alá, és gyors tempóban elkezdtek úszni a kőhollók felé.

Harry mély lélegzetet vett, és a hideg vízbe merítette a fejét. Mikor azonban kinyitotta a szemét, rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem lát túl messzire; a víz sötét és zöldes volt körülötte. A fal felé úszott, majd mikor odaért, kinyújtotta a kezét. Érezte a követ az ujjai alatt, és kitapogatta a domborművet.

Feljött a felszínre, hogy megnézze, Ron és Hermione hogy állnak.

A mennyezet már kevesebb mint tíz méterrel volt a feje fölött, és látszott, hogy a víz hamarosan betölti a termet...

Először Ront látta feljönni, majd pár másodpercre rá Hermionét is.

– Megvan! – kiáltotta Ron, Hermione pedig szintén bólintott.

A mennyezet gyorsan falta a még vízzel meg nem töltött teremrészből a tízcentiket.

– _Harry _ – jajdult fel Hermione panaszosan a plafon felé pillantva.

Harry gyorsan biccentett.

– Akkor háromra lemerülünk, és egyszerre csináljuk... Vegyetek egy nagy levegőt arra az esetre, ha...

– Milyen esetre?

Harry nem válaszolt.

– Egy... kettő... három!

Harry utoljára mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és alámerült a vízbe a domborműhöz. Mindkét kezével nagyot taszított rajta, visszasüllyesztve ezzel a madarat a falba.

Harry sosem hitt semmilyen istenben, és nem is imádkozott soha. De most, ahogy ott lebegett a vízben, és látta, hogy a meggyorsulva mozgó plafon hogyan falja fel az utolsó pár métert is a víz feletti szabad térből, arra gondolt, hogy nem tud elképzelni ennél rettenetesebb módot a halálra. Fohászkodni kezdett magában, fohászkodni azért, hogy működjön az egész; de ahogy a tüdeje lassan megtelt vízzel, már nem tudott tovább imádkozni...

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Az előző fejezethez kapott 21 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok.<p>

**A folytatáshoz legalább 8 visszajelzés szükséges, 8 embertől, ekkor a következő rész három hét múlva megérkezik.**

**A gyorsabb folytatáshoz 15 visszajelzés szükséges 15 embertől, ekkor a következő rész két hét múlva érkezik.**

**A visszajelzés**

– **vonatkozzon a történetre**

– **egy embertől egyet tudunk "beszámítani".**

– **ha van regisztrációtok, lehetőség szerint bejelentkezve írjátok, ha nincs, ezért szükségtelen csinálni egyet.**

**NEM kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sor is SZÁMÍT.**

**Ez nektek maximum egy perc. Köszönjük.**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz! _A levelezőlista maga nem szép, viszont a teszt alapján jól és gyorsan működik különböző mail-címekkel használva is._

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	17. Hollóháti titka

**Megjelölve**

**XVII. fejezet: Hollóháti titka**

* * *

><p><em>"– Ébredj fel... gyerünk...<em>

– _Nem lélegzik, Ron."_

* * *

><p>Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy kibírna-e egy teljes percet, vagy akár annál is többet levegővétel nélkül, de szerencsére ezt most nem is kellett megtudnia. A víz alatt is hallotta a hangos csikorgást, aminek kíséretében a mennyezet emelkedni kezdett. Nem törődve fájó izmaival, erőseket kezdett rúgni, hogy felemelkedjen a víz felszíne fölé, az áporodott, de éltető levegő birodalmába.<p>

Vett egy mély lélegzetet, de a következő pillanatban már meg is fordult a vízben, pillantásával két legjobb barátja után kutatva.

Ron a tőle jobbra eső falnál lebegett a víz tetején, tenyereit az emelkedő mennyezetre tapasztotta, mintha ezzel akarná gyorsabb mozgásra késztetni, hogy még több levegőhöz juthasson; de Hermionét... sehol sem látta.

Harry megrázta a fejét, hogy a vizes haj ne lógjon a szemébe.

– Ron, hol van Hermione? – kiáltotta olyan hangosan, hogy a torka belesajdult.

– Azt hittem, veled van!

Harry és Ron tekintete egyetlen másodpercre összekapcsolódott, majd a következő pillanatban egyszerre buktak újra a víz alá.

Harry szíve most még gyorsabban vert annál is, mint mikor azt hitte, már soha nem jut oxigénhez, a mellkasa erőteljesen sajgott. Olyan tágra nyitotta a szemét, amennyire csak tudta, és a kezeivel körbetapogatózva, a vízben úszva kereste Hermionét.

Amiatt azonban, hogy a fentről beáramló vízsugarak elapadtak – szintén a hollós domborművek benyomásának hatására –, a víz zavarossá vált. Lehetetlenség volt bármit is látni benne. Harry vakon úszott tovább előre.

Egy perc úszás után azonban újra elöntötte a rettegés; rájött, hogy fel kell mennie levegőt venni, hiába is szerette volna addig keresni a barátját, amíg csak meg nem fullad... Furcsa tény, hogy alig páran tudnak meghalni a víz alatt úgy, hogy többé nem vesznek levegőt: az ösztön kényszeríti az emberi testet arra, hogy mindenáron megkíséreljen oxigénhez jutni.

Épp ezért, mikor Harry szemei előtt kezdett elsötétülni a világ, felfelé úszott. Odafent mély lélegzetet vett, készen arra, hogy ismét alábukjon... De ekkor megpillantotta Ront, aki fél kezével a visszahúzódó vízből újra előbukkant vasajtó fölső peremébe kapaszkodott, másik karjával pedig az eszméletlen Hermionét ölelte magához. Elöntötte a megkönnyebbülés.

A vasajtó nem csak előbukkant, hanem ki is nyílt; a víz pedig ezen a nyíláson keresztül távozott _varázslatos_ gyorsasággal. Harry észrevette, hogy egyre közelebb kerül a terem padlójához. Úszott feléjük pár karcsapásnyit, de aztán már gázolni is tudott, mert a lába leért a földre.

Ahogy feléjük sietett, arra gondolt, hogy furcsán festenek; Hermione olyan volt, mintha csak aludna a barátja karjában, Ron pedig teljesen kábultnak tűnt; a tekintete nem fókuszálódott egyetlen ponton sem, csak kapaszkodott az ajtóba, és várakozott. A víz immár ártalmatlanul fodrozódott a térdeik magasságában.

– Hermione – mondta Ron halkan, óvatosan megrázva a lány vállát. – _Hermione_ – ismételte meg aztán valamivel hangosabban.

De a lány nem nyitotta ki a szemét.

Ron előhúzta a pálcáját.

– A varázslatok nem működnek ebben a teremben – mondta reszkető hangon Harry, és gyorsan lehajolt, hogy megnézze, Hermione lélegzik-e.

Ron arca zöldülni kezdett, ahogy tartotta Hermionét, és továbbra is rázta a vállát, hátha magához tér.

– Ébredj fel... gyerünk...

Harry felegyenesedett; a rosszullét kerülgette.

– Nem lélegzik, Ron.

Ron arca kifejezéstelen volt.

– Mit tegyünk...? Nem használhatunk mágiát... – kérdezte tompán.

Harry agya őrült tempóban dolgozott. Nincs mágia... Mindig Hermione volt az, aki kivágta mindannyiukat a hasonló szituációkból. Akkor... nincs más lehetőség, mint az... _újraélesztés_ – villant az agyába hirtelen az ötlet.

Harryt sose tanították meg rá, hogyan élesszen újra valakit szakszerűen, de most nem volt idő a habozásra. Lefektették a lányt a földre, aztán lehajolt Hermione sápadt, hideg arca fölé; hátrabillentette a fejét, befogta az orrát, és belefújta a levegőt a szájába. Egyszer... kétszer... háromszor...

– Nem működik... – nyögte Ron halkan a túloldalról.

Harry azonban nem foglalkozott vele, hanem folytatta, amit elkezdett. Voltak pillanatok, mikor úgy érezte, hogy az ő szíve állt meg tulajdonképpen... Pár perc után Ron átvette a feladatot, de Harry még akkor is rettegett, hogy elkéstek...

Aggódása közepette majdhogynem elszalasztotta a pillanatot, mikor Hermione köhögni, és köpködni kezdett; a víz lassan távozott a tüdejéből, és újra levegőt vett. Harrynek beletelt valamennyi időbe, amíg teljes egészében felfogta, hogy a barátja életben van. Visszarogyott a vizes padlóra, és a szemei elé emelte reszkető kezét, mialatt Ron szorosan magához húzta, és megölelte a vizes Hermionét.

A lány arcán pír jelent meg, és mikor Harry kinyitotta a szemét, azt látta, hogy Ron újabb és újabb csókokat ad neki, egészen addig, míg a lány észre nem vette, hogy figyeli őket.

– Ezt _soha_... Még egyszer hangsúlyozom: _soha_... ne csináld többet – mormogta Ron, szorosan tartva Hermionét.

Harry feltérdelt, és megszorította a lány kezét.

– Most már minden rendben van, Hermione.

Vagy tíz percbe telt, mire sikerült talpra állítaniuk a lányt. Harry és Ron két oldalról támogatták, miután hosszas, arra irányuló győzködésük, hogy még ülhetne kicsit a padlón nyugalomban, eredménytelennek bizonyult.

– Tényleg teljesen rendben vagyok, Ron. Csak még... remegek kicsit...

Ron gúnyosan biccentett.

– Egy kis fulladozás itt, egy kis fulladozás ott – az sosem árthat...!

– Ronnak igaza van, Hermione, talán még várnunk kéne egy kicsit...

Hermione újra felköhögött, mintha próbálná megtisztítani a torkát a maradék víztől.

– Én, ha nem bánjátok, inkább nem üldögélnék itt, mivel ez az a terem, ahol Voldemort meg akarta ölni azokat az embereket, akik a horcruxára vadásznak... Minél előbb megyünk tovább, annál jobb.

Harry kénytelen volt egyetérteni.

– Rendben. Talán igazad van. Nem kéne itt időznünk... De csak akkor megyünk tovább, ha teljesen biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy.

– Jól vagyok... Mikor benyomtam a hollót, hirtelen a feje tetejére állt a világ. Nem tudtam, hogy merre kéne úsznom, ahhoz hogy feljussak, és a víz olyan sötét volt... Aztán pánikba estem...

– Ez az egész... kegyetlen volt. Nagyon kegyetlen... – morogta Ron. – V-Vol... _Ő_ tudta, hogy több mint egy emberre lesz szükséged, ha egyszer bejutsz ebbe a terembe... és, hogy ne tudjunk idejönni segíteni, bezárt minket azokba az átkozott kandallókba...

– Milyen kandallókba? – kérdezte Harry. Az elmúlt percekben teljesen megfeledkezett mindenről, ami ezen a termen kívül valaha történt vele; a halálfélelem érzése még most is túl intenzív volt benne.

– Öhm... Később majd elmeséljük, ez egy elég hosszú történet. Nem hiszem, hogy most húznunk kéne vele az időt – mondta Hermione. – Gyertek... az ajtó nyitva van. Menjünk tovább.

Lassan felkeltek, és az ajtó irányába néztek, amit Harry először megpróbált kinyitni a teremben. Ron hirtelen újra megszólalt:

– Oké, de előbb még lenne egy ötletem... _Soha_ többet ne váljunk szét, rendben?

* * *

><p>Hamarosan világossá vált számukra, hogy mágiát csak az előző teremben nem használhattak; ugyanis mikor Harry pusztán megszokásból megkísérelte fellobbantani a lángocskát a pálcája hegyén, az nagy meglepetésére azonnal kigyulladt.<p>

Az ajtón túl egy nagyon alacsony és szűk folyosó húzódott meg, ami persze nedves is volt; a plafonról víz csepegett. Ennek ellenére először el sem tudták képzelni, hová tűnhetett el az a rengeteg víz, ami a szomszéd teremben felgyűlt. Azonban hamar rájöttek a rejtély nyitjára.

Az alagút egy hatalmas barlangba torkollott, melynek közepén óriási, bugyborékoló tó terült el.

– A fenébe is... – suttogta Ron, de se Harry, se Hermione nem hallották meg, amit mond.

A tavat apró, kísérteties fények világították meg valamennyire, melyek olyanok voltak, mintha gyertyalángok lennének, gyertyát azonban sehol sem láttak. Harry úgy érezte, mintha egy vaskéz markolna a mellkasába; a hely elkerülhetetlenül emlékeztette őt egy másik barlangra, ahol Dumbledore és ő egyszer már kudarcot vallottak, és nem sikerült megszerezniük a medált. Valami azonban azt súgta neki, hogy a víz ezúttal már eljátszotta a szerepét a horcrux megvédésére irányuló színjátékban, és nem okoz majd több bajt.

– Hé, mi az ott? – kiáltott fel Ron; Harry elszakította a pillantását a víztől.

Jobbra fordultak, és a barlangnak annak a végében még nagyobb fényességet pillantottak meg. A tó most tőlük balra terült el.

– Nem tudom – mondta Harry őszintén, abba az irányba sétálva. Ahogy közelebb értek, lassan ki tudták venni, mi az: egy vas állványon a napló feküdt előttük.

Most már azt is tudták, honnan jön a fény: Hollóháti naplója sugározta magából.

– Na, mit gondoltok? – szólalt meg Ron.

Harry elgondolkozva nézett a napló irányába. A legnyilvánvalóbb az lett volna, ha kiszór egy begyűjtő bűbájt – de az talán aktiválna egy másik varázslatot, és megint bajba keverednének.

De nem épp Dumbledore volt az, aki hónapokkal ezelőtt erre bátorította abban a másik barlangban? Nem éppen egy ilyen hirtelen akció volt az, ami tulajdonképpen lehetővé tette számukra, hogy megpillantsák az inferusokat, amikkel később szembe is kellett nézniük?

– _Invito napló!_ – kiáltotta Harry tisztán és hangosan; a hangja visszhangot vert a barlangban.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt. Aztán mintha csak átváltoztatástan órán lennének, és csupán a Transzformációs Szemle egy példányát hívná oda McGalagony kérésére, a napló lereppent a helyéről, átszállt a nyitott tér fölött, és könnyedén Harry nyitott kezébe ereszkedett.

Harry keze reszketett, és rámeredt a napló fedelére.

Ron zavartnak látszott, míg Hermione arcán mélységes gyanakvás tükröződött.

– Ez nem _lehet_ ilyen egyszerű.

– Gondolod, hogy ez tényleg az a napló? – kontrázott Ron. – Úgy értem... Persze majdnem megfulladtunk mindannyian az előbb, de azért mégis kéne lennie még itt valaminek, ami megakadályozza, hogy elemeljük, nem...?

Harry még mindig a naplót bámulta. Nagyobb volt annál, mint amire számított; bár a borító megfakult az évszázadok alatt, az arannyal szedett név – Hollóháti Hedvig – most is épp olyan fényes volt, mint annak idején lehetett. Harry biztos volt benne, hogy a mágia őrizte meg ilyen jó állapotban a könyvet.

– Annak kell lennie – mondta Harry arra gondolva, hogy Regulus meghalt érte.

– Talán ki kéne nyitnod – javasolta Ron.

– Ne! – mondta rögtön Hermione.

– Miért ne?

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Csak rossz érzésem van.

– Rossz érzésed...? Itt vagyunk egy várkastélyban, amiben Tudodki ősei próbálnak megszabadulni mindenkitől, aki rá akarja tenni a kezét a lélekdarabjára, szóval igen, rossz érzéseink azok nekünk is va-

– El kell olvasnom – szólalt meg Harry csöndesen, félbeszakítva Ront.

A barátai rámeredtek.

– Mi?

Harry megforgatta a kezében a könyvet.

– Ez az egyetlen lehetséges módszer, ami eszembe jut. Ez a horcrux. Minden akadály, amivel szembe kellett néznünk, ezt sugallja. Az egyetlen módszer az elpusztítására csak az lehet, hogy elolvasom.

– De... ugye... akkor, ha olyan őrült vagy, hogy mégis megpróbálod, nem fogsz meghalni csak attól, hogy felolvastál egy könyvből? – kérdezte Ron alig hallhatóan.

– Ismerve Voldemortot... talán épp ez történik majd – mondta Harry. – Nem tudom. És nem is fogjuk megtudni, amíg ki nem nyitjuk, nem igaz?

Harry újra megforgatta a kezében a könyvet, mintha a rejtett képességeit akarná így megállapítani.

– A biztonság kedvéért álljatok hátra.

Hermione és Ron jobb híján egészen a tó széléig hátráltak.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és felcsapta a könyvet. Semmi sem történt. Mindössze a borító fekete belsejét, és az első fehér lapot látta.

– Tedd vissza az állványra, Harry – javasolta hangosan Hermione.

Harry odasétált az állványhoz, és visszahelyezte rá a könyvet. Abban a másodpercben, ahogy ezt megtette, világoskék fény villant fel, és a lapok őrült sebességgel peregni kezdtek, míg már a szem számára elkülöníthetetlenné váltak az egyes oldalak, aztán az egész hirtelen abbamaradt. Harry egy óvatos lépést tett előre, és rámeredt a könyvre.

– Mi van? – kiáltotta oda Ron.

– Csak egy passzus... Mintha külön megjelölték volna...

Úgy volt, ahogy mondta – Voldemort egy meghatározott oldalt és rajta meghatározott sorokat választott ki a naplóból.

Átfutotta a szavakat, és már tudta is, miért erre esett Voldemort választása: a szöveg Hollóháti egy személyes naplóbejegyzése volt, azonban a leírtak akár Voldemort gondolatai is lehettek volna még abból az időből, mikor Tom Denemként kinyitotta a Titkok Kamráját a Roxfortban.

De hiába olvasta el, semmi nem történt.

– Talán hangosan kéne felolvasnod! – kiabálta Hermione.

Harry mély levegőt vett, és szólásra nyitotta a száját:

– _Széltében-hosszában bejártam a földet azért, hogy a birtokába kerüljek egy olyan tudásnak, amivel jobban kihasználhatjuk a mágia adta lehetőségeket..._

Harry szünetet tartott. Hermione és Ron aggódva meredtek rá.

– Mi a baj? – kiáltotta Hermione ijedten.

Harry kicsit hátrébb lépett. Alighogy a végére ért a kiemelt bekezdés első mondatának, égető fájdalom hasított az alkarjába. Leeresztette a pálcáját, és felhúzta az ingujját, felfedve ezzel a karján keletkezett mély vágást; az élénkvörös vér megcsillant a horcrux kísérteties fényében.

– _Harry_, jól vagy? – kiabálta újra Hermione.

– Ez egy próba – suttogta Harry. _Tipikus Voldemorttól..._ Azt hiszi, hogy minden ember legnagyobb félelme a fájdalom és a halál.

Megbökte a karját a pálcájával.

– _Episkey!_

Semmi sem történt.

_Miért nem vagyok meglepve?_ – gondolta. Újból mély levegőt vett, és elszánta magát a folytatásra.

– _Amit láttam, és amit tettem, azt sokan nem fogják elismerni..._ Áú!

Harry ismét abbahagyta az olvasást. Fájdalom nyilallt a mellkasába, és már fel sem kellett húznia az ingjét ahhoz, hogy megpillantsa a vért, mert az jól láthatóan átütött az anyagon.

– _Felkészülök hát arra..._

A láthatatlan penge egyre gyorsabban dolgozott a testén, és Harry úgy érezte, hogy a vágásai idővel egyre mélyebbek is lesznek; bár lehet, hogy ezt csupán azért képzelte, mert most hármat kapott egyszerre, közülük a legutolsót a vállára.

– _Hogy sokan nem fogják tudni, min mentem keresztül ezért, és... és..._

– Harry, hagyd abba! – sikította Hermione. – Csak hagyd abba! Majd... valahogy találunk egy másik módszert...

– Nincs semmilyen másik módszer – mondta Ron halkan.

Harry próbált minél gyorsabban beszélni, hogy lerövidítse az időt, ami alatt a horcruxnak lehetősége van újabb és újabb sebeket ejteni rajta.

– _És tudom, hogy munkám jó része a feledés homályába ve-veszik majd..._

Harry úgy érezte, mintha szél csapna az arcába. Szél, amely láthatatlan pengévé változik; tátongó, mély vágás nyílt az arcán.

– _Vagy érdekből hagyják ki... De az é-én feladatom csupán annyi, hogy... lehetővé tegyem... a varázslók... me-megemlékezhessenek majd... a nevemről... és hogy ta-tanítsam azokat... az elmés személyeket... a-akik megérdemlik..._

Harry nem törődött vele, hogy már az ujjai végéről is csöpög a vér; a tekintete lejjebb siklott a papíron. Hallotta, hogy valahol a háta mögött Hermione vadul sikoltozik, Ron pedig torkaszakadtából ordít; de tudta, hogy be kell fejeznie, amit elkezdett, ha azt akarja, hogy a horcrux elpusztuljon.

_Ez csak fájdalom... már sokszor volt vele dolgod..._ – próbálta hajtogatni magának, de közben szörnyű kínokat élt át... Ez még a Cruciatus átoknál is rosszabb volt...

– _Nem áhítok mást... csak hogy a mu-munkám ne... ne fe-felejtődjön el... t-teljesen._

Harry a végére ért a bekezdésnek.

A naplóból újra kék fény tört elő, ami a következő pillanatban lobogó, kék lángokba borította a horcruxot. Harry őrjöngő ordítást vélt hallani a fejében, azonban tudta, hogy az valójában a horcrux halálsikolya volt.

A hang lassan elhalt a fejében, a fájdalom azonban megkettőződött. Most már tudta, hogy vége van. Képtelen volt tovább állva maradni; térdre esett, és még halványan, a tudata peremén érzékelte, hogy Ron és Hermione odarohannak hozzá, megtartják, aggódva, hadarva beszélnek is hozzá... aztán minden elsötétült.

* * *

><p>Harry rájött, hogy álmot lát. Lenézett a testére, de az nem a sajátja volt; undorral vegyes borzongás töltötte el, mikor észrevette, hogy most fehér, póklábszerű ujjai vannak, a kezét egy mahagónifa ebédlőasztalon nyugtatja, a lába mellett pedig óriási kígyó sziszeg. A kép akadozott, elmosódott volt; mintha egy olyan filmet nézett volna a moziban, amit egy régi, túl sokszor használt tekercsről vetítenek a közönségnek.<p>

Voldemort elméjében volt. Korábban is sokszor figyelmeztették már arra, hogy Voldemort legilimenciát próbál használni ellene...

De Harry nem tudta tovább a fejében folytatni ezt a gondolatot... Mert ez nem az ő feje volt...

Hirtelen egy szó villant az agyába, olyan gyorsan, mintha csak előrántották volna az elméjéből.

_Horcruxok._

Nem tudott másra gondolni csak a horcruxokra; olyan volt, mintha valaki más is osztozott volna a gondolaton, és nem engedte volna, hogy elterelődjön a figyelme róluk.

Majd egy hirtelen, fájdalmas rántással később Harry újra a saját testében találta magát, és kizárólag egyetlen gondolat lüktetett a fejében.

_Voldemort tudja._

– _Harry!_ Harry, ébredj!

Harry nagyon messziről hallotta Hermione kétségbeesett hangját. Óriási erőfeszítésébe került, hogy kinyissa a szemeit.

– Hála Merlinnek – mormogta Ron.

Beletelt némi időbe, amíg kitisztult előtte a kép. Úgy tűnt, már nem a teremben voltak, ahová Voldemort a horcruxot elrejtette. Még az épületnek arról a szintjéről is kikerültek, hiszen ez itt nem a kastély komor pincehelyiségei közül volt az egyik; épp ellenkezőleg, újra a tetőn voltak.

Harry megpróbált felülni.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte remegve.

– Kihoztunk onnan – válaszolta Hermione. – Megpróbáltunk hoppanálni, de csak annyit értünk el vele, hogy felkerültünk ide. Úgy gondolom, most, hogy elpusztítottad a naplót, a kastély még jobban bekorlátozta a mágiahasználatot, és...

– Lassíts, Hermione. Hagyd levegőhöz jutni – szólalt meg Ron. – Rendben vagy, haver?

Harrynek második próbálkozásra végre sikerült felülnie.

– Nem tudom... – Felemelte a ruhaujját: a vágás még mindig látszott a karján, de most be volt forradva, és nem is fájt annyira, mint korábban.

– Mit csináltatok vele? – kérdezte.

– Hermione volt – vallotta be Ron. – Valamiféle... _varróbűbájjal_ csinálta. Egyébként mi a fene volt ez? – fordult a lányhoz. – Már csak arra az esetre, ha esetleg a jövőben engem is _meg kéne varrni_.

– Még akkor néztem utána, mikor Harry mesélt arról, mi történt Malfoyjal a fürdőben, mikor kiszórta rá a Sectumsempra átkot.

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry halkan. A fájdalom, bár lassan, de biztosan, egyre csökkent.

A szeme sarkából kiszúrta a horcruxot; oldalra fordította a fejét, így jól láthatta, hogy a napló mellette fekszik, és még mindig füstölög.

– Tönkretetted – állapította meg Ron, megbökve kissé a könyvet. – Igaz, _kicsit_ feszült percek voltak, de megcsináltad. Szép munka volt, Harry.

Harry azonban hirtelen összerándult; miután tisztába jött a környezetével, és tudatosította magában, hogy tényleg életben maradt, hirtelen elöntötték az emlékek.

– Tudja...

Mindketten rámeredtek. Nehéz csönd ereszkedett közéjük, aztán Hermione szólalt meg először.

– Mi?

– Tudja – ismételte Harry. – Voldemort tudja, hogy miben mesterkedünk.

– _Tudja?_ – hitetlenkedett Ron. – Honnan tudhatta volna meg...?

Harry a fejét ingatta.

– Nem tudom... Talán... túl sokat kockáztattunk azzal... hogy elkezdtük sorban elpusztítani őket... talán megérzett belőle valamit...

– Azonnal meg kell szereznünk a helyi újságokat – mondta gyorsan Hermione, már-már hideg tárgyilagossággal.

– Már miért kéne megszereznünk? – kérdezte Ron.

– Hogy lássuk, történtek-e szokatlan dolgok a közelben.

Ron felhorkantott.

– Egy háború közepén vagyunk, Hermione. Most már az a _természetes_, hogy folyton _szokatlan_ dolgok történnek.

Hermione figyelmen kívül hagyta az ellenvetést.

Harry az arcára tette a kezeit, és a szemeit kezdte dörzsölni.

– Valaki biztosan kiszúrt minket... Túl óvatlanok voltunk... A fenébe is, hát nyílegyenesen besétáltunk Azkabanba... a rabok fele halálfaló... mire is számítottunk...?

Hermione a karjára tette a kezét, azzal a szándékkal, hogy megnyugtassa.

– Nem volt más választásunk, Harry. Nem volt semmilyen más mód arra, hogy megtudjuk, hol van elrejtve a horcrux.

Ron egyetértően bólintott.

– Hermionénak igaza van, Harry. Talán volt pár apróság, amit csinálhattunk volna máshogy, de _Ő_ előbb-utóbb úgyis rájött volna, nem?

– Igen, azt hiszem – válaszolta Harry.

De igazából sosem várta, hogy ez ilyen gyorsan bekövetkezik majd. És vajon mennyit tudott meg Voldemort? Vajon látta, hogy milyen sokáig eljutottak, hogy elpusztítottak két horcruxot gyors egymásutánban? Ettől a pillanattól fogva az egész sokkal veszélyesebbé vált... _mindenki_ számára.

Mint annyiszor mostanában, most is Dumbledore szavait hallotta visszhangozni a fejében. _"Voldemort túlságosan megcsonkította a lelkét ahhoz, hogy észrevegye..._" Nos, talán mégis észrevett valamit... vagy valaki más vett észre valamit helyette.

Azonban, ha most már a _nyomukban lesz_, akkor megvan rá az esély, hogy a többi horcruxot nagyobb biztonságba akarja majd helyezni. _Például a medált..._ Erről pedig eszébe jutott valami, amit meg kellett osztania Ronnal és Hermionéval, de furcsa módon a témát ők maguk vetették fel.

– Harry... Mikor kerestük a visszafele vezető utat, mi... az egyik teremben... találtunk valamit. Egy tetemet.

Harry felnézett.

Ron megszólalt:

– Lila gőzünk sincs, ki volt az. Ötlet...?

Harry a zsebébe nyúlt, az ujjai összezárultak a Regulust azonosító karkötő körül, és lassan előhúzta a tárgyat. Hermione elvette tőle.

– _Regulus Alphard Black..._ Ó, te jóságos ég.

– Mi...? – kérdezte Ron, miközben átvette a karkötőt Hermionétól. – A fenébe is... az a hulla... Valamikor Sirius testvére volt...?

– Igen.

Harry, ahogy az elmélyülten gondolkodó lány arcát nézte, már rájött, hogy Hermione pillanatokon belül el fog jutni arra a következtetésre, amire ő is eljutott pár órával ezelőtt.

– R. A. B... R. A. B. Sirius öccse volt...? – kérdezte a lány döbbenten, miután fejben összepárosította a megfelelő monogramot a megfelelő névvel.

– Igen – helyeselt újra Harry.

Ron káromkodni kezdett, amivel még ebben a szituácóban is kiérdemelt egy szemrehányó pillantást Hermionétól.

Harry pár mondatban összefoglalta nekik Regulus történetét: azt, hogy a keresztapja mindvégig azt hitte a testvéréről, hogy halálfaló, de most minden jel arra mutatott, hogy mielőtt meghalt volna, már átállt a másik oldalra.

– Akkor... _Sirius öccse_ lopta el a medált a barlangból? – hitetlenkedett még mindig Ron.

Harry bólintott. Persze csupán találgatni tudott ennyi év távlatából, de igazából semmi okuk nem volt arra, hogy ne fogadják el ezt az eszmefuttatást igaznak.

– Akkor most mihez kezdünk? – kérdezte Ron.

Hermione szólalt meg először.

– Mindenképpen egy helyi újságot kéne szereznünk először, _igen, Ron_, és aztán majd eldöntjük, mihez kezdünk.

Harry bólintott.

– Ki tudnál szórni valamiféle tájolóbűbájt? Ha találunk egy varázslóközösséget a közelben, ott bizonyára újság is lesz.

– Igen, de előbb menjünk vissza a fogadóba. Ott könnyebb lesz a varázslatra koncentrálni, és... kicsit talán össze is szedhetjük magunkat.

Második próbálkozásra már sikerült dehoppanálniuk. Örültek, hogy ott hagyhatták a Gomold kastély fenyegető légkörét, és mindannyian egyetértettek abban, hogy nagyon jó érzés újra a szabad levegőn lenni.

Viszont ahogy megérkeztek a fogadó ajtaja elé, csend telepedett rájuk. Az épület fölött, teljes groteszk és vérfagyasztó mivoltában ott lebegett a Sötét Jegy.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés 1: Az előző fejezetre kapott 18 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok.<strong>

**Ha három hét múlva szeretnétek látni a fejezetet, ahhoz 8 visszajelzésre van szükség 8 embertől, míg, ha két hét múlva, 15 visszajelzés szükséges 15 embertől. A visszajelzés akár egy soros is lehet, az az egy kérésünk van, hogy vonatkozzon a történetre. Ezúttal sem várunk hosszú, dicsőítő kritikákat.**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	18. A kiszivárgott hír

**Megjelölve**

**XVIII. fejezet: A kiszivárgott hír**

* * *

><p><em>"– Mégis, Ron, szerinted mikor építette Noé a bárkát?<em>

– _Mit?_

– _Még az özönvíz előtt, Ron. Még mielőtt megindult volna az áradat."_

* * *

><p>A fogadó, ahol Harry, Ron és Hermione szobát béreltek Devonban tartózkodásuk idejére, csöndes dombok között húzódott meg, a zöldellő angol vidék közepén, egy olyan faluban, amelytől a legközelebbi kisváros is tizenöt kilométerre volt.<p>

A nyugodt képet most azonban megzavarta valami: a tető fölött, a sötét, csillagos ég előtt lebegő csúf koponya, kinyíló állkapoccsal, és a belőle kitekeredő kígyóval, amit nagy valószínűséggel valamelyik halálfaló varázsolt az égre ott jártuk tanulságaképp – vagy egyenesen maga Voldemort.

– Ó, istenem... – hebegte Hermione, sápadtan, elborzadt arccal. – Ó istenem, istenem, mi történt?

Ron arcán merő hitetlenkedés tükröződött. Harry, próbálva megnyugtatni magát, mély levegőket vett, aztán a pálcáját magasra emelve lassan körbefordult. Bárkitől is származott az a Sötét Jegy, akár még most is a közelben lehet.

– _Lumos Maxima! _

Ragyogó fény tört elő Harry pálcájából, széles körben megvilágítva a helyet, ahol álltak. A fiú, kezében a pálcával körbejárta a ház előtti területet, aztán meg is kerülte az épületet, hogy átvizsgálja a hátsó udvart is, és bevilágított a fák közé – de senki nem volt a közelben.

– Biztosan dehoppanáltak – jegyezte meg Ron halkan.

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Óvatosnak kell lennünk. Lehet, hogy láthatatlanná tevő köpeny van rajtuk, vagy valami más... Lehet, hogy még mindig itt vannak.

Harrynek volt egy tippje arra, mit találnak majd a fogadóban: a Sötét Jegy rendszerint azt jelentette, hogy Voldemort és a halálfalói gyilkoltak, és semmi oka nem volt feltételezni, hogy a dolgok ezúttal, a jelenlegi támadás esetében máshogy alakultak.

– Most bemegyek, _igen_, Hermione, egyedül. Maradjatok itt, arra az esetre, ha mégis kószálna errefelé valaki.

– De... mi lesz, ha még mindig bent vannak? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva; a félelem könnyei fátyolossá tették a tekintetét.

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Fogalmam sincs... Tudatni akarták velünk, hogy lejárt az időnk, és hogy mostantól minden lépésünket figyelik.

– Nem hiszem, hogy bármelyikünknek is egyedül kéne maradnia idekint – értett egyet Harryvel Ron.

Harry bólintott.

– De ha szükséged van ránk... Azért csak küldd ki a szarvast, rendben? – tette hozzá a fiú.

Hermionén látszott, hogy továbbra is helyteleníti az ötletet; aggódás és félelem tükröződött az arcán. Harry sarkon fordult, a keze megszorult a pálcáján, és elindult a bejárati ajtó felé.

Odabent pontosan az a látvány fogadta, amire számított: felborogatott asztalok, fejtetőre állított könyvespolcok. A pult előtti szőnyeg most a sarokba hajítva füstölgött. Harry megpöccintette a villanykapcsolót; a világítás azonban nem kapcsolt be. Folytatta az útját.

A feldúlt előteret látva önkéntelenül is visszaemlékezett arra, hogy nemrég beszélgetett itt a mugli recepcióssal arról, hogy milyen lanyha most a forgalom, és rajtuk kívül csupán két vendég tartózkodik az apró szállóban. Harry nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy a recepcióslány rendkívül csinos; szőke haja és világosbarna szemei voltak. Meglepő módon, annak ellenére, hogy mugli volt, még az országban folyó különös dolgokat is észrevette.

– És ott van az a furcsa köd – mondta éppen tegnap reggel is. – Sűrű mint a tej, és meg sem szűnik. Nem gondolod, hogy ennek már egyáltalán nincs is köze az időjáráshoz? Vigyázzatok magatokra, ha elmentek...

A köd persze nem valóban nem volt természetes; a dementorok egyre szabadabban rajzottak országszerte, homályt, gyötrelmet, és ezt az áthatolhatatlan valamit hagyva maguk után.

Harry a lépcsőhöz ért, és feljebb emelte a pálcáját; ameddig a fénykör tartott, nem látott semmi szokatlant, vagy furcsát. Elindult felfelé, emlékeztetve magát arra, hogy a szobájuk a második ajtó mögül nyílik az emeleten. Épp erre gondolt, mikor hirtelen valami puhát érintett a lábával a következő fok tetején. Gyorsan visszalépett egyet, és bár már tudta, mert a hatodik érzéke pontosan megsúgta neki, hogy mi az, de lepillantott maga elé.

A látványra azonban mégsem volt felkészülve. A recepciós most üres, merev tekintettel, holtan feküdt, kicsavart pózban, keresztben a lépcsőn.

Harry megpróbálta elfordítani róla a pillantását, de nem tudta. A halott lány nyitott szemei odavonzották az ő tekintetét; azok a szemek most olyanok voltak, mintha egy elhagyatott ház fénytelen ablakai lennének. Vajon sokat szenvedett? Vajon felvette velük a harcot? Vajon... vajon életben maradhatott volna, ha egyszerűen csak beengedi őket...? _Nem._ Semmiképpen sem maradhatott volna életben.

Pár pillanatig nem tudta, mit tegyen: megmozdítsa-e, vagy sem? Sejtette, hogy nem lenne szabad megmozdítania, ugyanakkor az sem tűnt helyesnek, ha csak hagyja itt feküdni. Aztán hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy már át is lépett a test fölött, és folytatja az útját felfelé.

A futószőnyeg a visszájával felfelé feküdt a padlón, rajta az összetört lámpatestek üvegdarabjai csillantak meg a pálcája fényénél. A képeket leszakították a falról, a kereteiket összezúzták. Harry megállt az első vendégszobánál, aminek az ajtaját már csak az egyik zsanér tartotta. Kicsit kijjebb nyitotta az ajtót, hogy jobban belásson, és óvatosan bekémlelt a nyíláson át; a szoba fel volt dúlva, ahogy arra számítani lehetett, de egy emberi test sem feküdt odabent. _Talán időben megszöktek_ – gondolta Harry reménykedve.

Továbbment az ő szobájukhoz.

Már abban a pillanatban sejtette, mikor megpillantotta a Sötét Jegyet odakint, hogy a védőbűbájok, amiket minden szálláshelyük ajtajára kiszórt, valószínűleg nem maradtak sértetlenek. Azonban a halálfalóknak azért meggyűlhetett a baja velük, mert végül úgy jutottak be, hogy darabokra zúzták az ajtót, aminek a szilánkjai most szerteszét hevertek a padlón.

Az ágyakat felfordították, a párnák széttépve hevertek a parkettán; a szekrény az oldalára dőlve feküdt a sarokban. De Harry ezekkel mit sem törődve egyenesen a fürdőszobába masírozott.

Minden alkalommal, mikor megszálltak valahol, Harry fogta a medált, amit horcrux helyett találtak meg a barlangban Dumbledore-ral, betette egy táskába, majd a táskát elrejtette a fürdőszobaszekrényben.

Ahogy belépett, rögtön észrevette, hogy a tükröt összetörték, a csapokat megnyitották; az egész helyiség úszott a vízben. Benézett a szekrénybe, de a csomagnak, amit odatett, hűlt helye volt.

Harry szíve őrülten vert, miközben kimenekült a fürdőből. Ha megtalálták a jegyzetfüzetet is, amibe minden velük történt dolgot pontosan leírt... akkor akár rögtön fel is adhatják az egész akciót, szedhetik a sátorfájukat, és indulhatnak azonnal haza.

Kihalászott egy darab, sértetlennek tűnő újságpapírt az oldalára döntött ruhásszekrény aljából. Rámutatott a pálcájával.

– _Revelo!_

Vörös fény villant, aztán a papírdarab átváltozott jegyzetfüzetté. Harry remegve felsóhajtott – mégsem veszett el minden.

Ő maga azért használta ezt a varázslatot egy ideje, mert végig számított valahol arra, hogy előbb-utóbb megtalálják őket. Harry a varázsigét a hetedéves diákoktól leste el, mikor annak idején Umbridge felforgatta az iskolát a Hírverő azon számának minden egyes példányáért, amiben ő nyilatkozott arról, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Nagy divatja lett akkor ennek a bűbájnak, ami képes volt minden embert megbabonázni, és elhitetni, hogy épp nem az ominózus cikket látja, hanem valamilyen más tárgyat. Harry csak pár pillanatig emlékezett vissza erre; olyan nehéz volt visszaidézni ezeket az eseményeket, mintha egy előző életben élte volna át őket.

Zsebre gyűrte a füzetet, majd felkapott egy táskát, ami nem volt szétszaggatva, és elkezdte beledobálni a még menthető ruhákat és holmikat.

* * *

><p>Ron és Hermione dideregve vártak rá odakint. A dombok fölött az ég alja halványrózsaszínen derengett; hajnalodott.<p>

– Mit találtál? – kérdezte Ron; közben Hermione vállait dörzsölgette, hogy a lány ne fázzon annyira.

Harry arca elsötétült. A barátai azonban úgy látszott, már ennyiből is rájöttek, mit akar mondani, ugyanis Ron halkan káromkodni kezdett.

– A recepciós meghalt. A szobákat átkutatták, de szerencsére más áldozatok nem voltak.

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét.

– De... de... tegnap reggel még beszélgettünk vele...

– Tudom – felelte Harry a földet bámulva. Tudta azt is, hogy hosszú időbe telik majd, amíg elfelejti a halott lány üres, merev tekintetét. – Elvitték a medált.

– Mi?

– A medált R.A.B. üzenetével. Mostanra Voldemort megkapta Regulus Black üzenetét.

Ron ismét szitokszavakat szűrt a fogai közt.

– Ennyi maradt meg – mutatta fel Harry a táskát, amit kihozott magával. – A java holmink benne van. Soha többé nem jöhetünk vissza ide, ez nyilvánvaló. Mostantól úgy kell csinálnunk mindent, hogy feltételezzük, hogy folyamatosan figyelnek minket. Nincs több eljátszható esélyünk.

A barátai bólintottak.

– Hermione, meg tudnád mutatni, merre vannak a legközelebbi varázslóüzletek?

A még mindig sápadt lány bólintott.

– Igen, azt gondolom, hogy egy tájolóbűbájjal sikerülne meghatároznunk a helyes irányt.

Azzal felemelte a pálcáját, motyogott pár szót maga elé, amiből Ron és Harry semmit sem hallottak, aztán egy kicsit hangosabban azt mondta:

– _Tájolj!_

Ezüst sugár tört elő a pálcájából, megvilágítva az utat maguk előtt.

– Rendben – mondta Harry, Ron vállára téve a kezét. – Akkor menjünk és szerezzünk egy újságot.

* * *

><p>Hermione módosított tájolóbűbája, egy, talán még falunak is alig nevezhető utcába vezette őket. Mindössze két bolt húzódott meg a lakóházak közt, és ahogy közeledtek hozzájuk, Harry összeszűkítette a szemét. A két üzlet közötti, alig pár méteres résben hirtelen egy harmadik kirakat tűnt elő a semmiből; olyan keskeny volt a hozzá tartozó ajtóval együtt, hogy azt a képzetet keltette az arra járókban, hogy összehajtogatták, majd bepréselték a másik két bolt közé. Az ajtó fölött vörös felirat hirdette, hogy a Wilbur-féle Heti Varázshírek nevű újságárust találták meg.<p>

Azonban mielőtt beléptek volna, Harry megállította őket. A barátain még mindig látszott a félelem, és továbbra is sápadtak voltak.

– Akkor tudjátok, hogy nincs több esélyünk, ugye? Mostantól mindennek tökéletesen kell mennie. El fogjuk változtatni a külsőnket, vagy az álcázóvarázslatot fogjuk használni. A jegyzetfüzetnél működött – tette hozzá Hermionéra pillantva. Ez a lány asztala volt.

– Rendben. Legyen az álcázás – mondta Hermione zavartan. – Nem lehetnek nagy dolgok, mert tudjátok... már mondtam a múltkori alkalommal, hogy az ilyesféle varázslatok veszélyesek lehetnek emberek esetében.

– Csak tedd meg, rendben?

Hermione Harry hajszínét pár árnyalattal világosabbra változtatta, és eltűntette a sebhelyét. Ron, nagy örömére megszabadult egy időre vörös hajától a lánynak köszönhetően, és most egész máshogy festett a sötét lobonccal, amit kapott. Hermione saját magán nem változtatott semmit, ehelyett levágta a haját valamivel a válla fölötti magasságban.

– Hermione, nem kell ezt tenned, elég, ha csak a színét módosítod – próbált tiltakozni Harry, mikor látta, hogy a lány ollót vesz elő a táskájukból.

– Már egy ideje le akartam vágni – válaszolt barátja tárgyilagosan.

– Ja, ez rendben van, de talán keresned kéne egy hajvágó szalont, vagy valamit, ahol rendesen megcsinálják – javasolta Ron.

– Miért, mégis hol találnék itt egy hajvágó szalont? – vágott vissza Hermione. – És ez így különben is sokkal gyorsabb.

– Oké, de akkor nem lehetne, hogy közülünk csinálja meg valaki...?

Hermione a fiúkra meredt.

– Meg vagytok ti őrülve...?

Harry és Ron megsértve néztek össze; magukban azonban el kellett ismerniük, hogy egyikük se ért jobban a hajvágáshoz, mint például a sminkeléshez.

Miután Hermione eltette az ollót, beléptek a hírlapárushoz.

Az aprócska helyiség hátuljában egy idős ember aludt a pult mögött. Az összes többi helyet újsághegyek töltötték ki, ezen kívül csupán két bagoly gubbasztott az egyik sarokban egy rúdon, a férfitól nem messze.

De bárhova néztek, az volt az érzésük, mintha ugyanazt az újságot látták volna, ugyanis minden egyes címoldalon ugyanaz a kép volt.

Ez a kép pedig Harryt ábrázolta.

Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha nyakon öntötték volna egy vödör jeges vízzel; csak állt ott mereven, és bámult maga elé; ez a fordulat most egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki.

A szalagcímek habár más-más szavakkal, de mind ugyanazt a tartalmat fejezték ki. Harry lehajolt, hogy felvegyen egy Reggeli Prófétát, és a fény felé tartotta.

**A KIS TÚLÉLŐ KÜLDETÉSEN **– olvashatta az újság tetején.

– Basszus, Harry – morogta Ron. – Ez bonyolítja kicsit a dolgokat, nemde?

– Meg akarod venni, fiam? – kérdezte az idős férfi, aki bár eddig a pultja mögött aludt, most nagyon is ébernek tűnt.

Harry kifizette a nyolc knútot az újságért, aztán, ahogy kívül voltak az ajtón, kerestek egy üres padot az utca túloldalán, és letelepedtek rá.

– Mit írnak? – kérdezte Hermione a körmét rágva, miközben Harry összeszűkített szemmel tanulmányozta a cikket.

Harry elkezdte felolvasni az írást.

_**"Harry Potter, akit az elmúlt években jobbára a Kis Túlélőként emlegettünk, még szeptemberben otthagyta a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolát.**_

_A kizárólag a_ Reggeli Próféta_ birtokába jutott bizalmas, de legalább ilyen megbízható információink szerint Harry Potter jelenleg nem a Roxfort varázslóiskola tanulója. Távozásának oka valószínűleg a széles körben emlegetett legendás jóslat, melyben állítólag mind ő, mind pedig Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk A Nevén megemlítésre kerül._

_»Ha valóban igaz az, hogy Potter az egyetlen, aki elpusztíthatja Tudjukkit, akkor lehetséges, hogy azért nem folytatta a tanulmányait, hogy véghezvigyen valamilyen akciót, és legyőzze... Őt.« – nyilatkozta a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium szóvivője._

_Az is lehetséges, hogy a minisztérium küldte Pottert erre a küldetésre. Ha ez így van, a széles nyilvánosságot minden bizonnyal megnyugtatja, hogy Potter a minisztérium oldalán harcol – azonban ezt a híresztelést a _Reggeli Próféta _nem tudja megerősíteni._

_A hír a küldetésről megnyugtató a varázsvilág számára annak fényében, hogy döbbenetes új adatok kerültek napvilágra az eddigi áldozatok számával kapcsolatban. Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén 23 gyilkosságot követett el ez elmúlt három hónapban, és további 5, meg nem erősített eltűnést kötnek a személyéhez._

_Időközben a védelmi szakértők megerősítették, hogy a dementorokból valóban egyre több van, ahogy arra már Scrimgeour miniszter is tett utalást legutóbbi sajtóközleményében. (Ha többet akar megtudni a dementorok elleni védekezésről, kérjük, lapozzon a 39. oldalra.)_

_Potter jelenlegi tartózkodási helye ismeretlen, habár forrásaink szerint legutóbb látogatást tett Azkabanban, a varázslóbörtönben. _

_A látogatás oka egyelőre nem ismert, de figyelembe véve Pottert hírét, egészen biztosan nem ok nélkül ment oda; és egészen biztos, hogy az egész varázsvilág lélegzetvisszafojtva várja, hogy többet megtudjon arról, mi rejlik titokzatos missziója hátterében."_

Harry remegve fújta ki a levegőt, miután befejezte az olvasást.

– Nyugodj meg, Harry – szólalt meg Ron reszkető hangon.

– A bizalmas információ forrása Malfoy kellett, hogy legyen – mormogta Harry maga elé. – Egészen biztosan van valamilyen módszer, aminek a segítségével a halálfalók kapcsolatba tudnak lépni Voldemorttal, ha kell, akár Azkaban közepéből is. Malfoy bizonyára elmondta neki, hogy ott voltunk... Voldemort pedig arra utasította, hogy szivárogtassa ki ezt az információt.

– De miért...? Miért akarná, hogy mindenki tudjon róla, mit csinálunk? – kérdezte Ron zavartan.

Harry levette a szemüvegét, és megdörzsölte az orrnyergét.

– Voldemort tudja, hogy az ilyen újságok a szenzációra mennek. Minden lépésünkről tudni fog, mert mostantól Rita Vitrol-szerű kullancsok hada lesz a nyomunkban, hogy megtudja, miben mesterkedünk, nem csak a halálfalók. Kettős támadást indított ellenünk.

– Harry... ez... ez rettenetes – motyogta Hermione a fejét rázva.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Harry ironikusan. – Eddig azt hittem, hogy tulajdonképpen egy fantasztikus fordulat következett be.

Mélyet sóhajtott; a barátai hallgattak.

– Tehát – szólalt meg újból –, tudja, hogy mit csinálunk. Vagy legalábbis egy részével tisztában van.

– Talán mozgásban kéne maradnunk – szólalt meg bizonytalanul Hermione. – Tekintve, hogy tud róla, hogy a fogadóban szálltunk meg, talán azt is tudja, hogy még a közelben vagyunk, és Harry, teljesen magunkban üldögélünk itt... ha a halálfalók most elkapnak téged...

– Ez nem fog megtörténni – mondta Harry határozottan. – Figyeljetek... egy kicsit pánikban vagyunk most, de végül is ez még nem olyan rossz, mintha...

– Ugyan már, Harry, kit akarsz csőbe húzni ezzel? – Ron hangja remegett; nem tudta elfojtani a félelmét. – Ez majdhogynem a legrosszabb, ami történhetett velünk!

Harry lassan megrázta a fejét, de közben Ron szemébe nézett.

– Nem, Ron... Ez lesz még _sokkal_ rosszabb is. És ha nem tudsz megbirkózni ezzel a tudattal, akkor az lenne a legjobb, ha most rögtön visszamennél az iskolába.

Ron egy ideig nem mondott semmit, és nem is mozdult; aztán elfordította a tekintetét.

Harry a barátaira nézve újból megszólalt:

– Sikerülni fog, rendben?

Egyikük sem nézett fel rá.

– Szükségünk van egy új tervre. Ki kell találnunk, mihez kezdünk...

Harryt, mióta felfedezte, hogy Voldemort a fejében járt, és tudomást szerzett Regulus Blackről, igazából az foglalkoztatta leginkább, hogyan lehetne az ebből származó következmények ellen tenni. Újból megszólalt:

– Nagyon valószínű, hogy a medál, az _igazi_, a Grimmauld téren van. Lehet, hogy Regulus átvitte máshová, de kiindulási alapnak akkor is remek az a ház. De fel kell készülnünk rá, hogy mostantól nem mi vagyunk az egyetlenek, aki ilyen sokat tud a medál a sorsáról...

Hermione elfehéredett.

– Ó, istenem! A Grimmauld tér még mindig a Rend főhadiszállása!

Harry biccentett.

– Az első dolgunk az lesz, hogy küldünk egy levelet a Rendnek, amiben figyelmeztetjük őket, hogy legalább egy kis időre hagyják ott a főhadiszállást.

– A szüleim abban a házban laknak – bólintott egyetértően Ron.

– Voldemort még csak pár órája tud Regulusról, és időbe fog telni neki, amíg rájön, hogy hol van a főhadiszállás. Eddig sem találta meg. Ne aggódj.

Ronon nem látszott, hogy ettől bármennyire is megnyugodott volna.

– Várjatok egy percet – szólalt meg Hermione. – A Grimmauld téri házat Fidelius bűbáj védi. Ki most a Rend titokgazdája?

– Dumbledore volt az – felelt Harry lassan. – Nem tudom, mi történik, ha a titokgazda meghal.

Hermione azonnal belekezdett abba, hogy a tananyag vonatkozó részét idézze nekik, szó szerint; szokás szerint úgy, mintha éppen az iskolában próbálna pár pontot szerezni a házuknak a helyes válasszal.

– A titokgazda három további jelöltet választ, akik a halála esetén megbeszélik, hogy kit választanak az új titokgazdának maguk közül. Aztán egy bűbáj segítségével ő lesz az új titokgazda.

– És ismered a varázslatot? – kérdezte Ron érdeklődve.

– Igen, ismerem, de pontosan nem tudom, hogy kell kiszórni.

Harry Hermionéra pillantott.

– Akkor a főhadiszállás pontos helyét most senki nem találhatja meg, ugye?

Hermione azonban bizonytalanul nézett vissza rá: – Alapvetően azt mondanám, hogy nem találhatja meg senki... azonban Dumbledore halott, és...

– És?

– És... nos, mégiscsak Voldemorttal állunk szemben.

Nehéz csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Vajon ki lehet most a titokgazda? Vajon megbízható az illető? Harry annyiban azonban bizonyos volt, hogy Dumbledore nem választotta volna ki meggondolatlanul a jelölteket. De mi van, ha Voldemort már korábban átállította valamelyiküket a maga oldalára?

– A levéllel kell kezdenünk. Nem fogunk szétválni. A Próféta nem tudósított a tényről, hogy ti itt vagytok velem. Ha a riporterek keresnek minket, egy embert fognak keresni, engem; rólatok nem is sejtik, hogy itt vagytok.

– De Voldemort tudni fogja, hogy veled jöttünk...

– ... és épp emiatt kell _még_ óvatosabbnak lennünk.

A barátai bólintottak; Ron arca most, hogy a tervük egyre határozottabb formát öltött, már valamivel kevésbé volt zöld.

– Ha nyilvános helyen írjuk meg a levelet, beleolvadhatunk a tömegbe. A halálfalók nem szeretnek a muglik közé vegyülni, nemde?

– Valóban nem, de a riportereknek ez nem biztos, hogy gondot okoz majd.

Harry vállat vont. Egyszerre mindkettőt nemigen tudták kivédeni.

* * *

><p>Hermione módosított bűbája segítségével eldöntötték, hogy észak felé fognak haladni; mivel nem akarták kockáztatni a hoppanálást, gyalogosan. Szerencséjük volt, mivel rövid, de annál kimerítőbb menetelés után egy mugli városba jutottak.<p>

A vendéglő, ahová beültek, tágas és füstös volt, de a kellemes atmoszféra kárpótolta őket ezért, Harryt és Ront legalábbis mindenképpen; ugyanis a pultoslány széles mosollyal köszönt ki nekik a söröshordók mögül.

– Bírom, hogy nem vörös a hajam – jegyezte meg Ron, ahogy leültek az egyik asztalhoz a limonádéikkal. – Nem próbálunk ki valami jó kis mugli alkoholt...? Mi is a neve... azt a Bacardit például?

– Megpróbálnál végre a feladatra koncentrálni? – pisszegte le Hermione. A pulttól visszatérve, ahonnan egy darab papírt és tollat hozott, épp elkapta Ron utolsó szavait.

Mivel Ron azelőtt sose használt golyóstollat, Harry magára vállalta a feladatot, hogy megírja a levelet.

– Mit írjak pontosan? – kérdezte, miután belekortyolt a limonádéjába. Az igazat megvallva, egy ideje már ezen gondolkozott; nehezére esett nem megosztani a rengeteg információt a Renddel, amit megtudott. Végül elég rövid szöveget levelet sikerült kipréselnie magából; inkább figyelmeztetés lett, mint szabályos levél.

_A Rend minden tagjának!_

_Sajnos nem oszthatok meg veletek minden információt, amit szeretnék. Így minden további magyarázat nélkül kérlek titeket arra, hogy hagyjátok el a Grimmauld teret egy időre, mert jelenleg nem biztonságos az a ház. Ha olvastátok az újságokat, nagyjából sejthetitek, miért kérlek titeket erre; lehetséges, hogy halálfalók, vagy akár maga Voldemort fel fog bukkanni a főhadiszálláson._

_Nem hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve írom nektek ezt a levelet; tényleg veszélyes ott tartózkodnotok. Vegyétek komolyan ezt a figyelmeztetést._

_Harry_

– Nem gondolod, hogy túl nyugtalanító lett? Végül is, semmit sem tudunk biztosra – vetette fel Ron.

– Inkább legyen nyugtalanító, mint komolytalan – jegyezte meg Hermione, miközben az asztal alatt, hogy a muglik ne lássák, lepecsételte a pálcájával a levelet. – Mégis, Ron, szerinted mikor építette Noé a bárkát?

– Mit?

– Még az özönvíz előtt, Ron. Még mielőtt megindult volna az áradat.

– Majd útközben elküldjük – szólalt meg Harry, leeresztve a limonádés poharat.

– Nem megyünk a Grimmauld térre? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Nem. Van valaki, akit meg kell látogatnunk, mielőtt bármi másba belefogunk – válaszolta Harry, felvéve közben az immár sokkal könnyebbé vált utazótáskájukat.

– Ki az? – kérdezte Ron és Hermione egyszerre, kissé döbbenten.

– Rufus Scrimgeour.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés 1: Az előző fejezetre kapott 18 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok.<strong>

**Ne feledjétek, a három hét múlva esetlegesen feltöltendő következő fejezethez 8 visszajelzés szükséges 8 embertől arról, hogy szeretnétek-e látni a következő részt. Ugyanerre két hét múlva is lehetőség van, ehhez 15 visszajelzés szükséges 15 embertől. A feltöltés ideje természetesen vasárnap marad; most a vasárnapot nem tudtuk erre szánni, ezért érkezett szombat este az új rész, mert késni nem szerettünk volna azzal, hogy később tesszük fel. :)**

**Kérünk titeket, hogy a visszajelzés vonatkozzon a történetre, nem kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egy sor is számít. Ha van rá lehetőségetek, írjatok bejelentkezve, ha nincs, természetesen ezért nem kell regisztrálni. Köszönjük!**

Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy **levelezőlistát**, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: a link a profilomban megtalálható. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	19. Scrimgeour elhallgattatása

**Megjelölve**

**XIX. fejezet: Scrimgeour elhallgattatása**

_"– Már túl késő. Maga most már csak annyit tehet, hogy hátradől, és kivárja a végét."_

A Londonba vezető út nem volt túl kellemes. Mindenkiről, aki csak az irányukba pillantott, vagy akinek a tekintete egy másodpercnél hosszabban elidőzött valamelyikük arcán, azt képzelték, hogy halálfaló; mindenkiről, akinél tollat vagy pennát láttak, elsőre azt hitték, hogy riporter.

Mugli közlekedési eszközöket vettek igénybe, mert Harryt a muglik nem ismerhették fel; ettől függetlenül az álcázó bűbájt sem vette le magáról. Erre szükség volt, hiszen most, hogy a háború kellős közepén voltak, jobban belegondolva mégsem lehetett teljeséggel kizárni az esélyét annak, hogy halálfalókkal találkoznak valahol az útjuk során – akár még itt, a muglik között is. Az, hogy Harry évekkel ezelőtt látta néhány halálfaló arcát, most már szintén nem jelentett segítséget, hiszen azóta bárki az ellenség szolgálatába állhatott.

– Tényleg jó ötlet ez, Harry? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione; kifelé bámult az ablakon, láthatóan a gondolataiba merülve. – Bemasírozni a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium közepébe egyetlen álcázó bűbáj védelmében?

– Nincs más választásom, Hermione.

– Dehogyis nincs – válaszolt a lány hirtelen felé fordulva.

Harry mélyet sóhajtott, és Ronra pillantott. A barátja épp azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy a mugli csokoládék kipróbálásának jegyében egy hatalmas Mars szeletet tömjön a szájába.

– Te mit gondolsz erről?

– Én?

– Ja.

Ron nagy nehezen lenyelte a hatalmas falatot.

– Hát... Nincs semmi esély rá, hogy a minisztériumon kívül fussunk össze Scrimgeourral?

Harry azonban már felkészült erre a felvetésre.

– Ebben a helyzetben nem hagyná el egyedül a minisztériumot. Biztosan a kiemelt célpontok között van. Ha a varázslók elveszítik a vezetőjüket, akkor sebezhetőbbé válnak.

– Miért, szerinted ő egy igazi vezető? – kérdezte Hermione sötéten.

– Ez nem számít. Ő ül a miniszteri székben. Még ha küldenénk is neki egy baglyot, az lenne a minimum, hogy fél tucat aurorral jönne el a találkára. És ez így van rendjén.

– És akkor mit is vársz tőlük pontosan? Hogy beengednek egyenesen az irodájába? Hisz épp az előbb vázoltad fel, milyen erős testőrség kell, hogy körülvegye! – mondta Hermione.

– Be fognak engedni – válaszolta Harry, és kibámult az ablakon a köd borította tájra.

* * *

><p>A régi, piros telefonfülke pontosan ugyanott állt, ahol több mint két évvel ezelőtt, mikor Harry és Mr Weasley Harry tárgyalására siettek a minisztériumba. Az üveglapok még mindig hiányoztak az ajtóból, és továbbra is úgy festett, hogy maga a készülék sem működik.<p>

Harry még épp csak vissza tudott emlékezni a számokra, amiket Mr Weasley említett neki annak idején, majd tárcsázta a 6-2-4-4-2-t.

Ahogy befejezte a tárcsázást, egy durva férfihang szólalt meg, mely különbözött a pár évvel ezelőtt hallottól, de ugyanúgy betöltötte a fülkét:

– Az országunkban jelenleg is zajló események miatt a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium jelenleg nem fogad látogatókat. Az épületbe való belépéshez kérjük, adja meg azonosítószámát.

Hermione belekapaszkodott Harry vállába.

– Te jó ég...

– Most mit csinálunk? – kérdezte a kettejük közé préselődött Ron.

Harry feljebb emelte a kagylót, és közelebb tartotta a szájához.

– Harry Potter vagyok, és beszélni akarok a miniszterrel... Most.

Hermione indulatosan felkiáltott mögötte, de Ron a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

Hosszú csend következett. Harry feltételezte, hogy akárki is van a vonal végén, most éppen megannyi üzenetet küld a legkülönbözőbb embereknek a minisztériumban.

Koppanás, és némi csörgés hallatszott. Harry benyúlt oda, ahová a visszajáró pénz érkezik szokás szerint, és kivett egy kitűzőt, amin az _Engedélyezett Belépő_ felirat volt olvasható.

A fülke enyhén megrándult körülöttük, majd lassan elkezdték lefelé süllyedni a földbe, mint egy furcsa lift; a járdaszegélyt hamar elhagyták.

Körülbelül egy perccel később először a lábuknál szűrődött be a fény az üres ajtókereten át, majd az arcukra is rávetült; végül a fülke csikorogva megállt.

Jártak már előzőleg a minisztériumban hárman, mikor Sirius meghalt. Harry épp ezt az újra és újra feltörni akaró emléket akarta a lehető legmélyebbre elzárni magában.

Az ajtó kinyílt; Harry pedig megpillantott egy embert, aki láthatóan rájuk várt. A szigorú külsejű varázsló két névtáblát is a mellkasára tűzött: az egyiken a _Biztonsági Felügyelő_ szavak virítottak. Mély gyanakvással mérte végig Harryt.

– Mr Potter... Kérem, kövessen.

A barátai is el akartak indulni vele együtt, Ron azonban a férfi kinyújtott karjába ütközött.

– Csak Mr Potter jön – mondta mogorván.

– Velem vannak – válaszolta Harry halkan.

– Nem érdekel, kivel vannak, fiacskám. A miniszter téged, és csak téged akar látni, és ha nem teszek eleget a parancsnak, akkor kirúgnak.

Ronon világosan látszott, hogy szívesen tiltakozna még tovább, azonban Harry pillantása elhallgattatta.

– Megvárunk itt a bejárati csarnokban – szólalt meg Hermione.

– Ne mozduljatok innen – intette őket komoly hangon Harry.

Elindultak előrefelé a fényesre csiszolt padlón. Harry fel-felpillantott a pávakék mennyezetre, amelyen most is forogtak, körbe-körbe pörögtek az arany szimbólumok.

Minden lépésnél, amit megtettek, újabb és újabb varázslók és boszorkányok léptek ki némi ruhasogás kíséretében a termet két oldalról szegélyező kandallókból. Ahogy megpillantották őt, egy pillanatra hátrahőköltek. Körülbelül kétpercnyi gyaloglás után Harry egyre inkább kezdte úgy érezni, mintha egy hosszú, suttogó vonat követné.

Arra gondolt, hogy vagy roppant furfangos, vagy éktelenül buta dolog volt besétálni a minisztérium közepébe.

Elértek egy lezárt ajtóhoz. Az őt kísérő varázsló megérintette a pálcájával, mire az fülsüketítő csikorgás kíséretében kinyílt; egy titkos lift tárult fel előttük, amit Harry még sohasem látott. Beléptek, és vártak, hogy a felvonó elinduljon lefelé. Harry sokkal bátrabbnak tűnt, mint amilyennek valójában érezte magát, mikor egy óráknak tűnő perccel később a lift megállt.

– Tizenhetedik szint; a Mágiaügyi Miniszter, a Miniszteri államtitkár és a miniszteri munkatársak irodái. Legmagasabb fokozatú belépési engedély szükséges – mondta egy gépies női hang.

Kiléptek a liftből, és végigmentek egy jól megvilágított folyosón. Végül egy nagy, mahagónifa ajtó előtt álltak meg.

Harry kísérője kettőt koppantott a kopogtatóval, mire bentről feleltek:

– Szabad.

A férfi belökte az ajtót, de nem lépett be vele, csak intett Harrynek, hogy menjen be.

Harry belépve épp csak felpillantott a magasan levő, kazettás mennyezetre és a sornyi portréra a falon, aztán a pillantása rögtön az asztala mögött kitárt karokkal álló, gondozatlan és napszítta hajú Rufus Scrimgeourra esett.

– Harry! – szólalt meg a miniszter negédes hangon. – Harry, Harry, Harry... El sem hittem, mikor azt mondták nekem, hogy idejössz! Gyere beljebb! Foglalj helyet!

– Inkább állnék, köszönöm – mondta Harry hűvösen. Felkészült arra, hogy Scrimgeour gúnyos dagályossággal fogadja majd, hiszen épp azt tette, amire a miniszter kérte több mint egy évvel ezelőtt.

– Felküldethetek valamit? Talán egy italt?

– Nem, köszönöm.

Scrimgeour melegen mosolygott, aztán leült az asztala mögé, de a karjait újból kitárta.

– Harry, el sem tudom mondani, hogy mennyire örülök annak, hogy elfogadtad az ajánlatomat, és benéztél végre... természetesen az eddigi vonakodásodat betudtam a Dumbledore halála okozta traumának és más egyéb körülményeknek... de most az emberek talán látni fogják majd... hogy te is a mi oldalunkon állsz, a minisztérium mellett!

– Figyeljen ide...

– Olvastam a küldetésedről. Vissza sem tértél az iskolába! Harry, te mindig is fekete bárány voltál. Persze, ha bármelyik másik diákunkról lett volna szó, eszembe se jutott volna engedélyezni, de így, hogy te voltál az...

– Mr Scrimgeour, figyeljen ide! – vágott közbe Harry. Scrimgeour hirtelen elhallgatott a durva hang hallatán.

– Nem fogok visszajönni ide. Legalábbis egyelőre semmiképpen sem.

– De...

– Egészen idáig azt gondoltam, magának van valamennyi józan esze, tekintve azt, ahogyan átvette Caramel pozícióját... A Reggeli Próféta cikke alapján kitalálhatta volna, hogy az újságírók ezúttal közelebb járnak az igazsághoz, mint eddig bármikor.

Scrimgeour leeresztette a karjait, és most Harryt nézte összeszűkített szemmel, elszántan.

– Miről beszélsz?

Harry úgy gondolta, nincs értelme tovább kerülgetni azt, amiért idejött.

– Ha _küldetésként_ akar tekinteni arra, amit csinálok, tegye, szíve joga. Egy nagyon fontos ügyön dolgozom, de egyvalamire egyáltalán nincs szükségem: arra, hogy a firkászok a nyomomban koslassanak, és minden egyes percemről jelentést tegyenek.

Scrimgeour úgy festett, mint akinek behúztak egyet.

– De mit csinálsz tulajdonképpen?

Harry gúnyosan nevetett.

– Na ez az, amiről nem fogok magának beszámolni.

Scrimgeour rávicsorított, aztán látszott rajta, hogy próbál ismét nyugalmat erőltetni magára.

– Harry... ha segítenél nekünk... akkor a varázstársadalom látná, hogy együtt dolgozunk... A minisztérium és a Kiválasztott fej-fej mellett harcol... Látnák, hogy...

– ...akkor hazugságokat látnának, ugyanis a minisztérium jelenlegi tevékenysége épp annyira eredménytelen, mintha csalipálcával próbálna varázsolni az ember.

– Lassan a testtel, fiú! – mondta dühbe gurulva Scrimgeour. – A minisztérium már évszázadokkal azelőtt is a gonosz ellen harcolt, hogy te megszülettél volna!

Harry érezte, hogy a maradék nyugalma egy pillanat alatt semmivé foszlik.

– Hol volt a minisztérium két évvel ezelőtt? Hol volt akkor a minisztérium, mikor én teli tüdőből ordítottam az igazságot, de csak süket fülekre leltem? Hol volt _maga_, Mr Scrimgeour, mikor Umbridge, aki azóta is itt dolgozik, arra kényszerített, hogy örökre a bőrömbe karcoljam, hogy hazudozok?

– Dolores Umbridge egy roppant értékes, kiemelten fontos...

– Egy birka. Maguk mind birkák. Keresnek maguknak valamit, amit követhetnek, legyen az akár színtiszta hazugság, vagy maga a boldog tudatlanság. Egymásba kapaszkodnak a közös illúziójukban, és gyerekként viselkednek. Szánalmasak egytől egyig.

– Elfelejted, Potter, hogy én nem Caramel vagyok – mondta a miniszter vészjósló hangon. – Én máshogy csinálom a dolgokat.

– Ez nem számít, Scrimgeour. Mennyi haladást tudott felmutatni a Voldemort elleni harcban? Hány halálfalót fogott el? Úgy értem, hány _igazi_ halálfalót?

Scrimgeour arckifejezése drámai mértékben megváltozott. A kedves, joviálisnak tűnő ember helyett Harry most egy erősnek, veszélyesnek tűnő férfit látott maga előtt.

– Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, Potter.

– Én nem így gondolom – válaszolt Harry hűvösen. – De nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy megvitassuk azokat a szánalmas lépéseket, amiket a háború megállítása érdekében tenni próbált...

– Akkor mit javasolsz, mégis mit kéne tennem? – kiáltotta Scrimgeour. – Ha kevésbé lennék durva az általunk elfogott emberekkel, amiatt kritizálnának, hogy túl puhány vagyok!

Harry megrázta a fejét. _Soha_ nem fogja tudni megértetni magát a miniszterrel.

– Már túl késő – mondta fáradt hangon. – Túl késő. A minisztérium egyetlen esélye az lett volna, ha még akkor beavatkoznak, mikor még Caramel ült a miniszteri bársonyszékben. De ő nem hallgatott se rám, se Dumbledore-ra, így maga most már csak annyit tehet, hogy hátradől, és kivárja a végét.

Scrimgeour nem válaszolt; úgy tűnt, most még sápadtabb. Harry annak ellenére, hogy tudta, csak az igazságot mondja, meglepődött azon, milyen hatást gyakorolt erre az oroszlánszerű emberre maga előtt.

– Miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte a miniszter, kibámulva közben az ablakon.

– Tudom, hogy nagy befolyása van arra, mit írnak meg az újságok.

A miniszter élesen rápillantott.

– Ezt akarod? _Nyilvánosságot?_

Harryben feltámadt a késztetés, hogy megüsse Scrimgeourt.

– A nyilvánosságból már egy életre elegem van. – Kis szünet után újra megszólalt. – Azt akarom, hogy megmondja _mindnek,_ hogy szálljanak le rólam.

– Mindnek? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a miniszter.

– _Mindnek_ – ismételte meg Harry olyan hangosan, ahogy csak tudta, mintha egy félig süket emberhez beszélne.

– De... de... ez lehetetlen! Nem rendelkezem ilyen szintű beleszólással abba, hogy mit írnak! Egyébként sem én, hanem az embereim foglalkoznak a sajtóval...

– Akkor mondja meg nekik, hogy tegyék ezt – válaszolt Harry nyugodtan. – Tudom, hogy magának hatalma van afölött, mit írnak az újságok, és azt akarom, hogy ezt ki is használja.

Scrimgeour tátogott párat, mint a partra vetett hal. Aztán becsukta a száját.

– Rendben, de ha megmondom a sajtónak, hogy ne írjanak rólad többet, lesz majd, aki rájön, hogy épp azért kérem őket erre, mert pont, hogy lenne miről beszámolniuk.

Harry a padlót nézte.

– Akkor világossá kell tennie számukra, hogy ilyesmiről egyáltalán nincs szó.

Scrimgeour szája örömtelen, maszkszerű vigyorba rándult.

– Rendben, mondjuk, hogy elintézem ezt neked, Potter, de mit kapok cserébe? Elutasítottad, mikor segítséget ajánlottam neked...

– Meg sem próbált segíteni nekem, maga a saját bőrét próbálta menteni azzal, hogy keres egy reklámarcot a tetteihez! – vágta rá Harry mérgesen, azonban a miniszter úgy folytatta a saját mondanivalóját, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a szavait.

– Nem éltél a lehetőséggel, hogy kiállj a minisztérium mellett, és segíts nekünk ezekben a sötét és veszedelmes időkben; visszatartottál Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatos információkat... Miért tartoznék neked bármivel is?

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Maga semmivel sem tartozik nekem, Mr Scrimgeour. A Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak azonban több egyenlítenivalója lenne velem kapcsolatban, mint amennyit most ebből szavakba tudnék önteni, és mivel jelenleg maga vezeti a minisztériumot...

Scrimgeour hitetlenkedve ciccegett.

– ... és tudja, maga tartozik valamivel ennek a világnak. Azzal, hogy megváltoztassa az emberek életét, mert Caramel ezt a lehetőséget egyszer már hagyta elúszni.

Scrimgeour arcán leginkább kétkedés és harag keveréke látszott.

– És ezt mégis hogy vigyem véghez? Talán maga fel tud világosítani róla, Kiválasztott úr?

Harry halványan mosolygott.

– Hagyja, hogy tegyem a dolgomat. Többet úgysem tehet. Magának most már csak egyetlen esélye maradt, és az én vagyok.

Egy ideig mindketten csendben voltak. Aztán Scrimgeour hirtelen megtörte a hallgatást, és némi indulattal a hangjában azt kérdezte:

– Szóval valamiféle _megmentőnek_ képzeled magad, Potter?

Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta a kérdést, és mereven bámult a miniszterre.

– Mi az, amire számítasz Potter? Mi fog kihúzni a bajból? – kérdezte hidegen Scrimgeour.

Harry egy pillanatig nem válaszolt. Mérlegelte a szavakat, amelyek attól, hogy kimondta őket, épp olyan jelentőségteljessé váltak az ő számára is, amilyenek a miniszter számára voltak.

– Kiválasztott vagyok, miniszter. Mindig is az voltam. Mindenki csak abból tud dolgozni, ami adatott neki.

Az ajtó felé fordult. Ahogy lenyomta a kilincset, és megnyitotta az ajtót, Scrimgeour morgását hallotta az asztala mögül:

– Nem ígérhetek semmit.

– Ha azt akarja, hogy megnyerjük ezt a háborút, miniszter, akkor cselekedni fog.

* * *

><p>– Akkor végeztünk itt? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben London egyik viszonylag védett, parkos részén sétáltak.<p>

– Azt hiszem, megértette, amit mondani akarok, ja – válaszolta Harry. – Azt mondta, nem ígérhet semmit, de valójában meg volt ijedve, nekem elhihetitek.

– Hát, ez is valami... – mondta Ron. – Legalább komolyan vesz téged.

Hermione a homlokát ráncolta.

– De ha Scrimgeour megteszi ezt neked, Harry, az azt jelenti, hogy tényleg kicsúszott a kezükből az irányítás. Vesztésre állnak a háborúban.

Harry bólintott.

– Már azon az éjszakán sejtettem, mikor kikeveredtem a labirintusból...

Felkeltek, és kerestek egy utcát, ami védve volt London nyüzsgőbb részeitől magas kerítéseivel, és tökéletesnek tűnt arra, hogy onnan hoppanáljanak tovább. Csak egy furcsa mugli sétáltatta a kutyáját tőlük nem messze.

– Mindenki készen áll? – kérdezte Harry, közben magát is felkészítve a hoppanálással járó kellemetlen érzésre.

Ron és Hermione biccentettek.

De abban a pillanatban, ahogy Harry lendületet vett volna, hogy megpördüljön a sarkán, óriási robbanás rázta meg a környéket, aminek az erejétől mindannyian térdre zuhantak. Ösztönösen a fejüket védték a szanaszéjjel repülő törmelékdarabkáktól, amelyek huszonöt méteres körben záporoztak a robbanás helyszíne körül.

Harry remegve lábra állt, és lassan megfordult. Mögötte, az utca túlsó végén, a robbanás kráterétől nem messze egy férfi állt, pálcával a kezében, fölémagasodva a körülötte körben fekvő, vagy harminc sérült muglinak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kellemes húsvéti ünnepeket kívánunk minden kedves olvasónknak! :)<strong>_

**18 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok.**

**A folytatáshoz legalább 8 visszajelzésre van szükség 8 embertől, ez esetben a következő fejezet három hét múlva kerül fel.**

**15 visszajelzés esetén viszont 15 embertől pedig már két hét múlva vasárnap is felkerülhet. **

**A visszajelzésnek nem kell dicsőítő kritikának lennie, egyetlen, a történetre vonatkozó sor, vagy mondat is megteszi. Ha van regisztrációtok, lehetőség szerint kérünk titeket, hogy jelentkezzetek be. Természetesen csak a visszajelzés írása miatt nem szükséges regisztrálni. Köszönjük!**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban. A link külön ablakban nyílik meg. Kérlek, válassz olyan e-mail címet, amit rendszeresen használsz!

Feliratkozni a felugró ablakban bal oldalt alul tudsz. A nevet és a lakcímet a lista a spamtörvény miatt kéri, mi természetesen "megelégszünk" a Kovács János, Kerekerdő adatokkal is, ha ezt nem kívánod megadni. A hírlevélben kizárólag a történettel kapcsolatos információkat küldjük körbe. Amennyiben nem szeretnél több értesítőt, bármikor, automatikusan leiratkozhatsz!

Ha történt már veled olyasmi – velünk sokszor –, hogy kedveltél egy történetet, de egyéb elfoglaltságaid miatt elveszítetted a fonalat, és később már a címére sem emlékeztél, a feliratkozás különösen ajánlott! :)))


	20. Kráter a földben

**Megjelölve**

**XX. fejezet: Kráter a földben**

* * *

><p>– <em>Legalább egy halálfalót elkaptak – jegyezte meg Hermione.<em>

– _Ez aggaszt engem is – mondta Harry halkan._

* * *

><p>Harry nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, és közben előrefelé bámult. A pálcás férfi fejét csuklya fedte, ami árnyékot vetett az arcára, ennek ellenére Harry biztosra vette, hogy egy halálfalóval áll szemben.<p>

Szürreális helyzet volt: Harry természetesen tudatában volt eddig is, hogy több mint két és fél éve háború zajlik az országban, azonban most először vált szemtanújává egy ilyen eseménynek – ráadásul muglik tucatjaival együtt. Nem tudta egy pillanat alatt felfogni a történtek teljes súlyát.

– Mi folyik itt? – szólalt meg Hermione, akit Ron segített fel.

– Meg kell lépnünk, Harry – morogta Ron. – Ha az a halálfaló észrevesz téged...

De nem látszott, hogy a csuklyás alak észrevette volna őket, miközben Harry vállon ragadta Ront és Hermionét, hogy betolja őket egy közeli bokor rejtekébe.

Harry kapkodta a levegőt, és próbálta magát annyira összehúzni a növény mögött, amennyire csak tudta. Hallotta a muglik kétségbeesett, elborzadt sikolyait, és kikukucskált a levelek között.

– Gyerünk _már_, Harry – Hermione próbálta elhúzni az ingujjánál fogva.

De Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Nem kuporoghatok itt, mint valami gyerek, nem nézhetem csak úgy végig ezt az egészet!

– Nem tehetsz semmit! – tromfolta le türelmetlenül Hermione, idegesen kisimítva a haját az arcából.

– Dehogynem! – kiáltotta dühösen Harry.

A csuklyás figura közben lassan sétált előre, megátkozva mindent, ami az útjába került, nagy darabokat robbantva ki az épületek falaiból, aminek nyomán további porfelhők szálltak fel, és a muglik is még inkább pánikba estek.

Ron Harryre nézett, és ő is a fejét rázta.

– Harry, nem _tehetjük_... nem kockáztathatunk!

Harry fejében eközben az érvek és ellenérvek vad csatája zajlott. Ha megpróbálja megállítani a halálfalót, és veszít... Akkor Voldemort megtudja, hol van most, és talán meg is állítja. Ellenben ha csak itt üldögél, és továbbra se csinál semmit... Végül is ez csak _egy_ halálfaló...

Harry felkelt, és előreszegezte a pálcáját.

Ebben a pillanatban egy csapatnyi varázsló tűnt fel a semmiből a halálfaló háta mögött; a minisztérium emberei végre megérkeztek.

– Hála istennek! – lehelte Hermione.

– Ne kiabáld el – morogta Ron.

A világoskék talárt viselő aurorok vörös átkokat lőttek a halálfaló felé, akit hamar leterített a túlerő. Két mugli feküdt a közvetlen közelében, mozdulatlanul a földön, mások pedig a falak mellett kuporogtak, a kezükkel a fejüket védve. Harry nem hitt a szemének; nem hitte el, hogy mindez megtörténik _London közepén_.

Az aurorok sorfalat alkottak a halálfaló körül, hogy elzárják a többi muglitól a látványt, pár vörös taláros varázsló pedig a sebesültek segítségére sietett.

Harry ökölbe szorította a kezeit, és hirtelen kitört a bokor mögül.

– _Harry_ – hallotta Hermione figyelmeztető suttogását maga mögül.

De Harry már majdnem az aurorok mellett volt. Ahogy megközelítette őket, ketten felé fordultak, kivont pálcával a kezükben.

– Hátra! – ordítottak rá.

Harry lassított, és a magasba tartotta a kezeit.

– Varázsló vagyok... Ki volt a halálfaló? – kérdezte kissé kifulladva.

– Azt mondtam, hátra! Ez nem a te dolgod...

De ahogy a magas, vastag nyakú, szőke hajú és szakállú auror jobban megnézte, hirtelen elhallgatott a mondat közepén.

– Várjunk csak... te Harry Potter vagy! – morogta, miközben a pillantása végigsiklott az arcán, felfedezve a sebhelyet a homloka közepén. Néhány másik varázsló is feléjük fordult.

– Mit csinálsz itt, kölyök? – kérdezte az egyikük, egy idősebb férfi. – Van fogalmad róla, milyen veszélyes most erre kószálni? Különösen neked!

– Igen, bármilyen furcsa is, de van fogalmam róla – válaszolt Harry hűvösen, egyszerre próbálva minél kevésbé gúnyos választ adni, és vetni egy pillantást a halálfalóra.

Erre egy idősebb auror szólalt meg. Mélyen zengő, bölcs hangja volt, az arcán sebhely húzódott végig.

– Olvastam, hogy a Próféta mit állít magáról, és ha csak a fele is igaz annak, amit írnak, azt javaslom, hogy menjen vissza az iskolába, Mr Potter, és bízza az ilyen dolgokat inkább ránk.

Harry hallotta, hogy a háta mögött valaki felszólítja a tömeget:

– Kérem, hölgyem és uraim, hogy fáradjanak ide elém... Ne essenek pánikba... Most már minden rendben van!

A muglik lassan elkezdtek közelebb araszolni a citromsárga taláros varázslóhoz. Aztán valaki elkiáltotta magát:

– _Exmemoriam!_

Mindenki emlékezete, aki Harry mögött állt, módosítva lett: a történteket örökre törölték az elméjükből. Mikor Harry megfordult, hogy hátranézzen, látta, hogy a muglik arcvonásai kisimultak; tekintetük bódulatot tükrözött.

Aztán visszafordult az előtte álló, vörös taláros férfihoz.

– Hogy hívják, uram? – kérdezte udvariasan.

A férfit szemmel láthatóan meglepte a kérdés, és szinte reflexszerűen válaszolt.

– Arnold Cummings.

Harry bólintott.

– Nos, Mr Cummings, nekem úgy tűnik, hogy maga egy okos ember. Biztosan auror is, ha nem tévedek...

– Na, ide figyeljen, fiatalember...

– ... de sajnálatos módon a minisztériumnak dolgozik, nekik pedig, hogy őszinték legyünk, jelenleg fogalmuk sincs, mihez kezdjenek. Nem áll szándékomban jelenetet rendezni, de higgyen nekem, mikor azt mondom, hogy meg kell néznem, ki ez a halálfaló.

– Miért? – kérdezte a férfi gyanakodva.

– Látnom kell a halálfalót – ismételte meg Harry. – Mi baj származhat belőle, ha megnézem?

– Nincs engedélye rá! – sziszegte válaszként az auror, most már határozottabban.

– Nemsokára az engedély lesz a legkisebb baja. Azt hiszi, hogy az rossz, ami most történt? Képzeljen el száz halálfalót, akinek az a célja, hogy muglikat repítsen a levegőbe. Hogy fogják megállítani őket?

Az auror habozott kicsit.

– Sok... sok emberünk van! Van stratégiánk és vannak instrukciónk ilyen helyzetekre...

– Az instrukciókkal többé semmire sem mennek – mondta Harry kertelés nélkül. – Az egyetlen dolog, amit tehet, az az, ha hagyja, hogy megnézzem, ki ez. Nagyon fontos lehet, Mr Cummings.

Az auror úgy meredt rá, mint aki vitatkozni akar a stratégiájuk tökéletességéről, de úgy tűnt, hogy a kialakult helyzet kellően elvonja a figyelmét.

– Jó, nem bánom... Vess rá egy pillantást. Aztán mars vissza az iskolába!

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry, és egy oldallépéssel kikerülte az aurort, hogy a halálfaló arcába nézhessen, akinek a maszkja félrecsúszott, mikor a földhöz csapódott.

Avery volt az.

* * *

><p>Mikor Harry visszatért a védett utcarészhez a káosz közepéből, Hermione egy mérges pulyka vehemenciájával sietett felé.<p>

– _Mit csináltál?_ – szűrte a fogai közt.

– Avery volt a halálfaló – válaszolta Harry.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Ron.

– Még a temetőben találkoztam vele azon az éjszakán... és álmomban is láttam pár évvel ezelőtt...

– Meglátott valaki? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Csak egy pár auror, de még, ha el is mondják Scrimgeournek, a miniszter akkor sem tehet semmit. Közzétenni nem fogják, ne aggódj.

– De valaki megláthatott volna! Rögtön kirohantál azután a halálfaló után... akár több is lehetett volna belőlük... vagy csapda is lehetett volna...

– Pontosan az volt – lepte meg Harry Hermionét a válasszal. – De erről túl veszélyes fényes nappal itt beszélni.

– Várj – suttogta Ron, és óvatosan előhúzta a pálcáját. – _Muffliato!_

Most már nem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy kihallgatják őket.

– Emlékszel arra, Ron, mikor régen, egy kviddicsmeccs után volt egy látomásom, vagy álmom, amiben kiderült, hogy Avery rossz információkat adott Voldemortnak, és igazán bajba került miatta?

– Igen...

– Nos, Voldemort nem bocsát meg túl könnyen, szóval úgy gondolom, hogy egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy a minisztérium elfogja-e Averyt vagy sem. Ő tudta végig, hogy az aurorok gyorsan ide fognak érni, ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy mi is itt vagyunk...

– Tehát azt gondolod, hogy elő akart csalogatni minket? – kérdezte Ron.

– Sokkal inkább _téged_, Harry – mondta Hermione komoran. – És ha úgy gondolod, hogy Voldemort nem sajnálja feláldozni Averyt, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy több másik embere áll készenlétben, és abban a pillanatban, mikor téged észrevesznek...

– Akkor jobb, ha útra kelünk megint – vágta rá Ron. – Csak minél előbb tűnjünk el innen.

Harry rábólintott.

– Legalább egy halálfalót elkaptak – jegyezte meg Hermione.

– Ez aggaszt engem is – mondta Harry halkan.

– Ugyan már – nevetett fel halkan Ron – Ez csak jót jelenthet, nem?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Inkább úgy tűnik, mintha Voldemortnak nem lenne mit veszíteni... azért bánik ilyen gondatlanul velük... szóval több halálfalója kell, hogy legyen, mint valaha.

Ron és Hermione elhallgattak. Hosszú szünet következett, majd végül Harry szólalt meg:

– Rendben, akkor most már tényleg menjünk.

– Hová? – kérdezte Ron és Hermione kórusban.

– A Grimmauld térre, természetesen.

Ronon és Hermionén látszott, hogy a legszívesebben minél előbb elhagynák ezt a területet, hogy egy hoppanálásra alkalmas helyet keressenek. Nem túl messze találtak is egy alkalmas részt; még mindig nagy volt a kavarodás körülöttük, így egy buszmegálló melletti, kis park éppen megfelelőnek ígérkezett a célra.

Mindannyian maguk elé képzelték a Grimmauld teret, majd gyorsan megpördültek a tengelyük körül, és átélték a hoppanálással járó borzalmas érzést. Elmosódott színek kavargása közepette, émelyegve csapódtak a földbe, egyenesen a Grimmauld téri ház előtt – legalábbis Harry és Hermione oda csapódott, Ron ugyanis tőlük hat méterre bukkant fel.

– Sajnálom – mondta szégyenkezve. – Kicsit összezavarodtam.

Hermionén látszott, hogy próbálja elfojtani a vihogást, de Harry, aki éppen a különös vízióként előttük magasodó Black házat nézte, ezt észre sem vette.

Mágikusan bepréselve két viharvert mugli épület közé, itt állt előtte az a ház, ahová soha többé nem akarta betenni a lábát. Harry tudta, hogy örökre kísérteni fogja az az emlékkép, ahogy elhunyt keresztapja ennek a háznak a dohos termeit rója, amit annyira szeretett volna elhagyni. Szinte hallani vélte a padláson dobogó lépteit, mikor felment Csikócsőrhöz...

– Harry, jól vagy? – kérdezte Hermione, és kezét a karjára tette.

Harry nyelt egyet, és tett egy lépést előre.

– Jól vagyok – mondta mogorván, mert egy újabb gondolat jutott eszébe.

Ha a Rend úgy tett, ahogy kérte tőlük, és elhagyták az épületet, akkor a Black háznak most üresnek kell lennie... de még így is fennállt az esélye annak, hogy Voldemort valahogyan a Harry számára még mindig ismeretlen kilétű titokgazda nélkül is bejutott a főhadiszállásra...

Még egyszer utoljára körbepillantottak, majd elindultak a bejárati ajtó felé. Harry megpróbálta finoman belökni, de meg sem rezzent. Előhúzta a pálcáját, és elsuttogott egy alig hallható Alohomorát.

Az ajtó feltárult, ahogy számított rá, és beléphettek rajta. Harry orrát szinte azonnal megütötte a penészszag, amit ösztönösen a Blackek ősi házához asszociált, és mely az elhanyagolás hosszú éveinek eredménye volt, amin a ház kitakarítására tett korábbi próbálkozásaik sem változtattak.

Hosszú, sötét folyosóra esett a pillantásuk, és ahogy előresétáltak, beborította őket a sötétség. Harry álmaiban már rengetegszer járt ezen a folyosón, de olyankor mindig Sirius arca meredt rá vissza a homályból.

– _Lumos!_ – suttogta Hermione.

Végigmentek a folyosón, és odaértek egy kapcsoló mellé a lépcső aljánál. Harry kis habozás után felkattintotta. Szinte azonnal halvány gyertyafény ömlött végig a folyosón a falakra rögzített mágikus tartókból. Az első, ami Harrynek szemet szúrt, az az volt, hogy a Sirius anyjáról készült portré már nincs a helyén.

– Tyűha – suttogta Ron. – Sikerült levenni?

– Azt hittem, Eternifix Ragasztóbűbáj van a képen – mondta Hermione ugyanolyan halkan.

– Azt használt – válaszolt Harry. – Akkor múlhatott el a hatása, mikor... mikor Sirius meghalt.

– Miért suttogunk? – kérdezte Ron.

– Megszokásból – mondta Harry. – De az biztos, hogy a Rend valóban elköltözött.

– Igen, azt tették, ami értelemszerű volt. De mi mit csinálunk? Idejövünk arra a helyre, amit Tudodki keres...

De Hermione határozottan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, Ron, egy ideig itt biztonságban leszünk. Amíg az új titokgazda védve van, addig Voldemort nem találhat ránk. Az igaz, hogy tudja, ez a legvalószínűbb hely, ahová Sirius öccse elrejthette a horcruxot, de a Rend elköltöztetése akkor is csak elővigyázatosság volt.

Ron viszont a fejét ingatta, és továbbra is szkeptikusan nézett.

– Oké, akkor kezdjünk neki a keresésnek – javasolta Harry csekély lelkesedéssel. Semmire sem vágyott kevésbé, mint hogy tüzetesen végig kelljen néznie ennek a háznak minden egyes szobáját, de tudta, hogy ezt kell tennie.

– Pontosan mit kell keresnünk, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione. – Úgy értem, két évvel ezelőtt már rengeteg mindent végignéztünk, mikor próbáltuk lakhatóvá tenni a helyet.

– ...várj egy kicsit... – vágott közbe hirtelen Ron.

Harry és Hermione egyaránt várakozva néztek rá.

– Mi az? – kérdezték egyszerre.

– Egyszer már megtaláltuk, amit keresünk... – mondta Ron lassan. – Nem emlékeztek rá? Amikor a szalonban voltunk... Siriusszal és Ginnyvel... Ott volt az a zenélő doboz azzal a fura dallammal, azok a régi pecsétek és-

– ... a nehéz medál, amit egyikünk sem tudott kinyitni – fejezte be helyette Harry.

Hermione felsikkantott.

– Ó, igen!

Harry mélyen elgondolkodva meredt maga elé.

– De hová tettük végül?

Hermione a fejét csóválta.

– Hogyan tudtál erre visszaemlékezni, Ron? – kérdezte enyhe meglepődéssel a hangjában.

– Fogalmam sincs – felelte Ron, szintén lenyűgözve a tulajdon teljesítményétől.

– Istenem, hová tehettük... – ismételte meg Harry újra; most már kezdett kissé bepánikolni. A medál _akárhol_ lehetett... és ők pakolták el oda.

– Hát, ki nem dobhattuk, ugye? – kérdezte Hermione vékony hangon, mintha maga sem hinné el, amit mond.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Sirius kidobhatta... Gyűlölte az egész örökségét, és nem tudhatta, hogy mi az.

– De akkor mégis mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Hermione. Képtelen volt eltitkolni a hangjából kiérződő idegességet.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy őszintén megmondja, ötlete sincs, mit tehetnének, mikor mindhárman összerezzentek.

Egy egyértelmű dobbanást hallottak a fejük fölül. Mivel mindannyian hallották, ezért ösztönösen a mennyezetre meredtek. Harry úgy érezte, hogy a szíve is megáll, miközben lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatózott.

– Talán csak egy patkány... – suttogta Hermione, de Harry a szájához emelte a mutatóujját.

Harry némán lehajolt, és levette a cipőit, hogy tompítsa a léptei zaját, mielőtt elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

Ron és Hermione mozdultak, hogy utánozzák, de Harry feltartott kézzel megállította őket, és határozottan megrázta a fejét. Nem csak hogy nem akarta veszélybe sodorni a barátait, de azt is tudta, hogy a lépcsők nyikorognak, és hárman biztosan nagyobb zajt ütnének, mint ő egyedül.

Lélegzetvisszafojtva haladt felfelé a lépcsőkön, de mikor az ötödik fokra ért, újabb neszt hallott. Ezúttal valami csoszogásszerűt. Harry érezte, hogy a szíve hatalmasat dobban a mellkasában, az adrenalin elöntötte a testét.

Miután elérte az első emeletet, végigosont a szobák mentén, a pálcáját végig kivonva tartva maga előtt, mint egy kardot.

_Bamm._

És újból hallotta... A zaj pedig egyenesen abból a szobából jött, ami előtt most állt.

Mély levegőt vett, és a kezeit maga elé tartva próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy ne remegjenek annyira. A reszketés nagyon lassan, de alábbhagyott. Harry nyelt egyet.

Arra gondolt, hogy a meglepetés ereje lehet számára a legjobb fegyver, így kissé hátrébb húzódott, majd berúgta az ajtót, és pálcáját magasra tartva berontott rajta.

Valóban volt valaki a szobában. De nem egy halálfaló.

Még csak nem is Voldemort.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés 1: Az előző fejezethez kapott 18 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. <strong>

**Köszönjük mindenkinek itt is egyenként, hogy rászánta azt a pár percet arra, hogy visszajelezzen nekünk, jó a történet, és érdemes folytatni a fordítást, mert van rá igény! Tudjuk, hogy megint nagyon izgalmas helyen lett vége, viszont azt nem tudjuk ígérni, hogy a következő fejezetekben a cselekmény lelassulna. ;) Aki szeretne a moderálás előtt olvasni, kérjük, iratkozzon fel a levelezőlistára, mert ott direkt linket kaphat a másik helyhez, ahová feltöltünk.**

** a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**

**A folytatáshoz legalább 8 visszajelzés szükséges, 8 embertől, ekkor a következő rész három hét múlva megérkezik.**

**A gyorsabb folytatáshoz 15 visszajelzés szükséges 15 embertől, ekkor a következő rész két hét múlva érkezik.**

**A visszajelzés**

– **vonatkozzon a történetre**

– **egy embertől egyet tudunk "beszámítani".**

– **ha van regisztrációtok, lehetőség szerint bejelentkezve írjátok, ha nincs, ezért szükségtelen csinálni egyet.**

**NEM kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sor is SZÁMÍT.**

**Ez nektek maximum két perc. Köszönjük.**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	21. Sipor kincsei

**Megjelölve**

**XXI. fejezet: Sipor kincsei**

* * *

><p><em>"– Nem vagyok seggfej! Csak próbálok gyakorlatiasan gondolkodni!<em>

– _Menj a fenébe a gyakorlatiassággal, Harry! Mikor volt annak bármi köze a szerelemhez?"_

* * *

><p>Ginny volt az.<p>

A lány ijedtében elesett; egészen biztosan nem számított arra, hogy valaki rárúgja az ajtót, és hogy az a valaki éppen Harry lesz.

– _Harry!_ – kiáltotta, és próbált lábra állni; nyilvánvalóan keresett valamit azelőtt, hogy Harry így meglepte.

A fiú szótlanul, leesett állal meredt rá. Lassan leeresztette remegő, pálcás kezét, és becsukta a száját.

– Nem hallottam, hogy bejöttél! – mondta Ginny. – Hol vannak a többiek? – kérdezte olyan természetesen, mintha a jelenléte ebben a házban tökéletesen magától értetődő és természetes lenne.

A következő dolog, ami Harryben tudatosodott, az az volt, hogy a lány a nyakába veti magát, és csontropogtató ölelésben részesíti. Harry tehetetlenül állt, és képtelen volt bármi mást tenni, mint mozdulatlanságba dermedve hagyni ezt neki.

Ginny elhúzódott tőle.

– Mi a baj?

Harry most már megtalálta a hangját, és a következőt suttogott rekedten, de határozottan:

– Mi a jó fenét csinálsz te itt?

Ginnyt azonban megkímélte a válaszadástól a hangos dobogás, aminek kíséretében Ron és Hermione szintén feliramodtak a lépcsőn az első emeletre.

Ahogy megpillantották őket, mindketten megdermedtek, ahogy Harry is egy perccel ezelőtt.

– _Ginny!_ – kiáltott fel Ron elképedve. – Mi folyik itt? Miért vagy itt?

– De hát... – szólalt meg Hermione is.

– Ezt talán egy jó, forró tea mellett is megbeszélhetnénk – hallott Harry a háta mögül egy rettentően ismerős hangot.

Remus Lupin állt az ajtóban; szürkülő haja elárulta azt, amit a magára erőltetett, nyugodt arckifejezéssel igyekezett palástolni: hogy miket élhetett meg az elmúlt hónapokban. Vágások és karmolások borították az arcát és a karjait, csupán a szeme ragyogott olyan élénken, mint akkor, mikor legutoljára látták.

Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha hirtelen egy előző életben járna; olyan hosszú ideje volt már, hogy elhagyta az Odút, benne Lupinnal és Ginnyvel, hogy a jelenlétük hirtelen felfoghatatlanul furcsának tetszett előtte.

– De hát... Mi történt az... – kezdte volna, de Lupin újból félbeszakította.

– Ahogy már mondtam, talán beszéljük meg ezt inkább egy tea mellett.

Elindultak kifelé, és Harry szorosan összezárt szájjal követte őket. Ginny őfelé pillantgatott párszor, mint aki kényelmetlenül érzi magát, és előre fél a reakciójától, de Harry nem nézett vissza rá. Ahhoz túl mérges volt.

Csendben letelepedtek a nappali alatt egy szinttel levő konyhában, míg Lupin a teáskannával sürgött-forgott körülöttük. Harry fellobbantotta a mágikus fáklyatartókban levő fáklyák fényét, mikor beléptek, de ez mit sem segített azon, hogy a helyiség hűvös maradt.

Lupin nem szólalt meg, míg fel nem vette Hermione teáscsészéjét.

– Szóval...

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte élesen Harry. – _Miért_ vagy itt, és miért hoztad magaddal _Ginnyt_? Van bármelyikőtöknek akár csak elképzelése róla, hogy milyen veszélyes _itt_ lenni?

Lupin letette a kannát, és elgondolkozva összekulcsolta a kezeit.

– Harry, tudtam, hogy dühös leszel...

– _DÜHÖS_? Ti ketten fogtátok magatokat, és megtettétek az _EGYETLEN_ dolgot, amit mindannyiótoktól nyomatékosan kértem, hogy _ne_ tegyetek meg! Miért is lennék _dühös_?

Hermione Harry karjára tette a kezét, de Harry elhúzta a sajátját.

– Mondtam nektek, mindannyiótoknak, hogy el kell mennem, hogy véghezvigyek valamit. Elmagyaráztam, hogy miért Ron és Hermione jönnek velem, és azt mondtam, _ne_ keressetek, amíg én nem kereslek _titeket_! Úgyhogy most az lenne a legjobb, ha alapos indokkal szolgálnátok arra, miért is vagytok itt... Kezdhetitek.

– Nos, megtesszük, ha esetleg hagysz minket is szóhoz jutni – mondta Ginny keserűen.

Harry meredt rá; a lány szemei lángoltak, és ahogy a fáklyák fénye megcsillant a haján, mintha a vörös tincsek is egy-egy lángnyelvként táncoltak volna a homályban.

Harry hátradőlt, és keresztbefonta a karjait; most leginkább úgy érezte magát, mintha ő lenne a kiállhatatlan tinédzser a felnőttek között.

Lupin belekortyolt a teájába, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

– Az üzenetedet a Rend pár napja kapta meg. Nagy vita alakult ki köztünk arról, hogy mit is kéne tennünk. Végül szavaztunk, és egyhangúlag úgy döntöttünk, hogy olyan komolynak értékeljük a figyelmeztetésed, amilyennek tűnik, és kiürítettük a házat.

Harry nem szólalt meg.

– De ettől nem lettem nyugodtabb. Nem sokkal ezután megjelent a Reggeli Prófétában egy cikk, és mivel tudom, milyen nagy hatalma van a sajtónak, és micsoda romboló ereje lehet minden szónak, amit papírra vetnek, ezért attól tartottam, hogy a hír igaz lehet. A cikkben azt írták, hogy Azkabanban jártál.

Harry továbbra sem szólalt meg.

– Igaz ez, Harry? – kérdezte Lupin nyomatékosan.

– Ja, igaz – válaszolt Ron. – Oda kellett mennünk.

Lupin biccentett.

– Tisztelem a bátorságotokat. De egyre jobban aggódtam. Voldemort tökéletesen tisztában van azzal, hogy az újságok képesek leleplezni a legtitkosabb terveket is, és onnantól fogva világos volt előttem, hogy mivel megtudta, hol voltatok, könnyedén követi majd a nyomotokat; különösen mivel a Prófétában az is megjelent, hogy nem mentél vissza a Roxfortba.

Lupin szünetet tartott, és közben öntudatlanul megdörzsölte az egyik karmolást a bal karján.

– Bármit is csinálsz, Harry – folytatta valamivel halkabban, mintha ezek a falak is képesek lennének kihallgatni, amiről beszélnek –, úgy gondolom, hogy tudatában kell lenned annak, hogy a helyzet sokat komolyodott.

– Tudatában vagyok – védekezett Harry. – Voldemort tisztában van azzal, mit készülök véghez vinni...

Ginny levegő után kapott.

– ... de nem tud megállítani. Eddig sem tudott. Nem értem, miért te prédikálsz nekem az óvatosságról, mikor nem te vagy az, aki jelenleg a legnagyobb kulimász közepén csücsül Angliában, és nem te vagy az, aki ebből ki sem szállhat.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy kimondta ezeket a szavakat, már meg is bánta őket.

Lupin egy pillanatig semmit sem mondott, de a tekintetéből tisztán kiolvasható volt, hogy segítene neki, ha Harry kérné rá.

– Így tehát, amikor hírét vettem a ma reggeli, londoni támadásnak, bevallom, pánikba estem, úgyhogy idejöttem.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy ide kell jönnöd? – kérdezte Hermione.

Lupin arcára fáradt mosoly ült ki.

– Mivel elküldted a Rendnek a rejtélyes figyelmeztetést, miszerint ürítsük ki ezt a helyet, mert többé egyáltalán nem biztonságos, azonnal arra gondoltam, hogy nagyon is valószínű, hogy a következő utad egyenesen ide fog vezetni.

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Ugyanis pontosan úgy cselekedtél most, ahogy James is tette volna – tette hozzá Lupin az asztalt bámulva. – Én pedig állandóan azt hallottam felőled, hogy ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel veted bele magad a veszélyes helyzetekbe, mint Ágas annak idején.

Harry bólintott, majd előrébb csúszott ültében.

– Rendben, elfogadom az általad megjelölt okot arra, hogy miért jöttél ide – mondta Lupinnak, majd Ginny felé fordult. – De te mit keresel itt...? – kérdezte komor hangon.

Ginny először elpirult, majd felcsattant:

– Addig egyetlen szót sem vagyok hajlandó veled váltani, amíg le nem szoksz arról, hogy úgy beszélj velem, mint valami rakoncátlan gyerekkel!

Ron és Hermione sóhajtva összenéztek.

– Azt hiszem, mi megyünk, és kipakoljuk a cuccainkat – szólalt meg Ron halkan.

Lupinon látszott, hogy azonnal elérti a javaslat mögötti valós szándékot.

– Talán inkább beszéljük meg máshol, hogy mi történt idáig, rendben Ron? Hermione?

Ron és Hermione hangos csikorgás kíséretében hátralökték a székeiket, és anélkül, hogy mondtak volna bármit, kimasírozták a konyhából, kínos, mély csöndet hagyva maguk után. Lupin csendben követte őket.

Harry és Ginny jó egy percig ültek néma csöndben, anélkül, hogy akár egymásra pillantottak volna.

Ginny felpattant.

– Nagyon hideg van itt – mondta hirtelen, és a pálcája egy ingerült mozdulatával fellobbantotta a tüzet a kandallóban.

– Ginny, mit csinálsz itt...? De most komolyan... – szólalt meg Harry fáradt hangon; közben öntudatlanul dörzsölte a sebhelyet a homlokán.

Ginny szemei veszélyesen megvillantak.

– Mégis mit gondolsz? Azért jöttem, hogy lássalak!

– Valóban? Az nem jutott eszedbe, hogy az, hogy látni akarsz engem, jó eséllyel azt eredményezi, hogy téged meg megölnek közben? Belegondoltál te egyáltalán ebbe?

– Képzeld, igen! És tudod mit? Nem érdekel!

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, aztán rájött, hogy képtelen rá. A lány sokat kockáztatott; tulajdonképpen mindent, csak azért, hogy láthassa őt, és ez megrémítette.

Ginny a homlokát ráncolta.

– Nekem úgy tűnik, hogy _te_ vagy az, akit egyáltalán nem izgat, hogy én mit gondolok.

– De izgat – mondta halkan Harry, és a teájából spirál alakban, fodrozódva felszálló gőzt bámulta állhatatosan.

Ginny visszaült a helyére, rámeredt, és próbálta felvenni vele a szemkontaktust, de Harry egyértelműen kerülte a pillantását.

– Épp itthon voltam a Roxfortból a hétvégén, mikor megkaptuk az üzeneted – szólalt meg újból. – Megkérdeztem Lupint, hogy mi áll benne, ő azonban eleinte nem volt hajlandó elmondani, ezért elmagyaráztam neki, hogy _nagyon_ szeretnélek látni. Aztán mikor észrevettem, hogy készül valahova, kérdésekkel bombáztam, és tippelgettem, hogy hová megy. Az egyik ötletem persze az volt, hogy ide, a főhadiszállásra, amit nemrég ürítettünk ki. És mikor ez a tippem talált, akkor megengedte, hogy vele jöjjek. Apa és anya semmit se tudnak az egészről.

– Miért voltál otthon hétvégén? – tette fel a kérdést Harry, kitérve az elől, hogy reagáljon valamit Ginny magyarázatának fontosabb részeire.

– Mostanában sokan hazajárogatnak – motyogta Ginny. – McGalagony engedélyezte, hogy gyakrabban elhagyjuk a kastélyt, arra az esetre, ha valakinek... sürgősen haza kellene mennie. És hiányzott anya, szóval eljöttem.

Harry rábólintott.

– Én is rég láttam édesanyádat.

– Harry, miért nem nézel rám? – kérdezte Ginny hirtelen.

Harry felkelt a helyéről, és a tűzhöz sétált.

– Mert nem tudok, Ginny, oké? Elköszöntem tőled az Odúban, és...

– ... és azt gondoltad, hogy ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, amikor látjuk egymást, mi? – kiáltott fel a lány feldühödve. – Egyszerűen képtelen vagy rám nézni, és találkozni velem, mert az bezavar a drágalátos, küldetéstudatos halálvágyadba!

Harry megpördült, és most először a szemébe nézett.

– Nincs halálvágyam! Voldemort vágyik a halálomra, ha elfelejtetted volna, nem én a sajátomra!

– Hogy is tudtam volna elfelejteni...? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan Ginny. Már hangosan kiabált, és a hangja továbbra is szinte csöpögött a gúnytól. – Ez az átkozott oka annak, hogy nem jöttél vissza az iskolába! Ez az _oka_ annak, hogy nem vagyunk együtt!

Harry a fejét rázta lassan.

– Nem, Ginny, nem tőle függ az összes döntésem. _Én_ voltam az, aki azt akarta, hogy ne legyünk együtt.

Ginny úgy meredt rá, mintha pofonvágták volna.

– Mi...?

Harry elfordította a fejét.

– De azt mondtad... – kezdte a lány; de a lángoló barna szemeket már a düh kiváltotta könnyek csillogó fátyla borította. – Azt mondtad... megígérted... hogyha várok... akkor... és... én azt mondtam... hogy megvárlak...

Harry nyelt egyet, és azért fohászkodott magában, hogy Ginny ne sírja el magát, mert tudta, hogy akkor az ő elhatározása menthetetlenül dugába dől.

– Tudom, mit mondtam.

– Akkor... akkor te most _hazudtál_ nekem? – kérdezte a lány halkan.

– Te nem ezt érdemled, Ginny – szólalt meg Harry váratlanul.

– Baromira igazad van! Tényleg nem ezt érdemlem! – válaszolt a lány hisztérikus hangon.

– Állandóságra van szükséged, és én ezt nem tudom megadni neked. Olyan valakire van szükséged, aki nem nézeget örökké hátra, mert nem tudja, melyik pillanatban akarják megölni... még ha meg is szabadulok Voldemorttól, mindig történik majd valami... szükséged van arra, hogy...

– Ne merd megmondani nekem, mire van szükségem! – kiabálta Ginny, és kiszökött az első könnycsepp a szeméből, végigszánkázott az arcán, majd a felsőjén landolt.

– Nem tudok nem gondolni erre! – ordította most már Harry is ugyanolyan hangosan.

– Elég idős vagyok hozzá, hogy eldöntsem, mit akarok, és mire van szükségem! Mitől lettél ekkora seggfej, hogy így viselkedsz velem?

Harry tett felé egy dühödt lépést. Talán az is átfutott az agyán, hogy megrázza a lányt, hogy megértesse vele, hogy ő soha nem lesz elég jó neki, de a benne lakozó szörny, aki egyre tépte, szaggatta belülről, és azt a kínzó fájdalmat okozta a mellkasában, mást akart... A szörny sosem akart ekkora áldozatot hozni...

– Nem vagyok seggfej! Csak próbálok gyakorlatiasan gondolkodni!

– Menj a fenébe a gyakorlatiassággal, Harry! Mikor volt annak bármi köze a szerelemhez?

Ahogy kipirult arccal kiabáltak egymással, észre sem vették, de már csak harminc centire voltak egymástól.

– Valakinek kell arra is gondolnia, mi lesz hosszú távon! – kiabálta Harry. – Azt hiszed, kiszállhatok ebből? Nagyon, nagyon hosszú ideig kell majd rám várnod, Ginny!

– Igazán? Attól ez még egy olyan döntés, amit _nekem_ kell meghoznom! – vágott vissza a lány. – De te nem emiatt reagáltál így arra, hogy itt vagyok, hanem azért, mert valójában félsz!

– Nem félek!

– DE IGENIS FÉLSZ! Félsz attól, hogy ott van neked Ron és Hermione, a legjobb barátaid, de ők nem olyanok, mint én! Nem ismernek annyira, mint én, és nem is szeretnek úgy, mint én! Az egész, amit most csinálsz, csak azt mutatja, hogy menekülsz előlem!

– Akkor miért gondolok arra, ahányszor csak eszembe jutsz, hogy legszívesebben hagynám a fenébe az egészet, csak hogy veled lehessek? – üvöltötte Harry, és kétségbeesésében újra meg akarta rázni a lány vállait, hogy Ginny végre megértse... Egyikük sem jött rá a heves vita perceiben, milyen közel is kerültek egymáshoz időközben. Az arcuk már csak centikre volt egymástól... Egyszerre hajoltak egymás felé, ahogy Harry akaraterejét leterítette a benne tomboló szörny, és vadul megcsókolták egymást.

Harry szorosan magához ölelte Ginnyt, miközben csókolóztak, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni, vagy soha nem akarná megengedni, hogy bárki más, nála érdemesebb elrabolja tőle, és ahogy Ginny kapaszkodott belé, abból érezhette, hogy a lány pontosan ugyanezt érzi iránta.

* * *

><p>Pár órával később egymás mellett feküdtek az egyik szobában egy rég kiszuperált matracon, és a plafont bámulták a homályban. Éjfél már egész biztosan elmúlt; és mivel se Hermionét, se Ront, se Lupint nem látták azóta, hogy kijöttek a konyhából, feltételezték, hogy ők már rég lefeküdtek aludni.<p>

A holdfény keresztülszűrődött a mocskos ablakokon, a foltozott és kopott függönyökön, és halvány derengésbe vonta az arcukat. Ginny szeme csukva volt, de Harry tudta, hogy még nem alszik, mert a lány még mindig kicsit kapkodta a levegőt.

Halkan megszólalt a sötétségben.

– Ginny...

– Hm...?

– Nem attól félek, hogy veled legyek... Hanem attól, hogy mi lesz, ha _nem_ lehetek veled.

Ginny az oldalára fordult, és felkönyökölt.

– Tudom. Csak azt szerettem volna, ha ki is mondod.

Harry becsukta a szemeit egy pillanatra.

– Hát eltartott egy darabig, amíg erre rájöttem.

Csukott szemmel is tudta, hogy Ginny mosolyog mellette.

– De érted, mi a probléma, ugye? – kérdezte Harry komoran.

Ginny már álmosnak tűnt, de válaszolt.

– Értem, hogy nem akarod, hogy most belekeveredjek. Bármivel is foglalkozol mostanában... Tudom, hogy nem fogsz beszélni róla, és ez rendben van. De ha oda jutunk... hogy már csak az utolsó csata áll előttünk... Akkor _ott leszek_.

– Tudom.

Ginny lehunyta a szemeit, és lefeküdt mellé, hogy a vállára hajtsa a fejét.

– Van még valami, amit el kell mondanom neked – kezdte Harry. – Egyszer... amikor valami veszélyeset kellett csinálnom... és tudtam, hogy nagy esély van rá, hogy meghalok közben... akkor az egyetlen, ami kisegített a bajból, az az volt, hogy rád gondoltam.

Ginny felrezzent, és Harry rájött, hogy a lány már majdnem álomba szenderedett az előbb.

– Most már érted, hogy most is tudsz nekem segíteni...? Hiszen akkor is épp ezt tetted... – súgta még, aztán ő is lassan álomba merült.

* * *

><p>Harry álmai most is épp olyan zavarosak voltak, mint az elmúlt hónapokban bármikor. Az emlékképek, gondolatok, amik napközben is foglalkoztatták az elméjét, most mind ott lüktettek a fejében egyetlen, kusza zűrzavarrá összekapcsolódva.<p>

Látta, ahogy először átlépte a Grimmauld téri ház küszöbét, hallotta Sirius utolsó sikolyát, látta Sirius szitkozódó édesanyját, aki hirtelen átváltozott magává Voldemorttá, aki éppen elrejtette Hugrabug serlegét a portré mögé. Harry megpróbálta elvenni tőle a serleget, de hirtelen ő maga záródott be a portréba. Álombeli énje a vászon mögött, bebörtönözve figyelte, ahogy a ház lassan az enyészeté lesz körülötte. Majd a minisztériumbeli látogatás idéződött fel előtte álmában; ahogy Sirius átesett a függöny mögé abban a teremben... Harry ordított, de nem tudott megmozdulni; a karja bénultan lógott az oldala mellett, majd egy pillanat múlva ott állt Dumbledore mellett, azon a végzetes éjszakán, amikor megbénítva kellett végignéznie az eseményeket a Roxfort legmagasabb tornyának tetején. Piton egyre közelített felé... Valami ismeretlen oknál fogva Dudley is ott volt, sőt Sipor is...

Harry hirtelen, mint aki rugóra jár, felült a matracon.

_Sipor_... hogyhogy nem gondolt rá előbb...? A hirtelen mozdulat felébresztette Ginnyt.

– Mi van? – dünnyögte a lány a szemeit dörzsölve. Odakint még mindig sötét volt.

Harry hevesen rázta a fejét, mintha így akarná magától elűzni a még mindig élénk álomképeket; próbálta elfelejteni Dumbledore döbbent arcát...

– Harry, mi a baj? – kérdezte Ginny immár éberebb hangon.

De Harry ekkorra már feltette a szemüvegét, kicsúszott az ágy szélére, felkelt, és két másodperc múlva a szoba ajtajánál volt.

A csupasz, csikorgó padlódeszkák hidegek voltak a meztelen talpai alatt, azonban nem törődött ezzel, hanem felgyújtotta a fényeket, ahogy végighaladt a folyosón. Tőle jobbra kinyílt egy ajtó, és Hermione tűnt fel mellette; kócos haja rendetlenül omlott a vállára.

– Történt valami? – kérdezte sürgető hangsúllyal.

Ron is feltűnt mögötte, de ő még olyannyira álomittasnak tűnt, hogy inkább nézett ki alvajárónak, mint ébernek. Követték Harryt, aki futott, és most már a lépcső tetejénél járt.

– Harry, hova mész? – lihegte mögötte Hermione.

– Ki az az egyetlen személy – kérdezte Harry, hátrafordítva a fejét egy pillanatra a válla fölött, miközben kettesével szedte a fokokat a lépcsőn lefelé –, aki végig meg akarta akadályozni, hogy kitakarítsuk ezt a házat?

Ron és Hermione zavartan pillantottak egymásra.

– Személy? – szólalt meg Ron. – Hát nem Sirius volt, az biztos. Alig várta, hogy megszabaduljon a kacatok nagyjától.

– Rendben van, akkor mégse személy. Szóval milyen lény volt az, aki meg akarta akadályozni, hogy kitakarítsuk a házat? – válaszolt Harry, leérve közben a lépcső aljára.

Ron és Hermione egyszerre vágták rá a választ:

– _Sipor!_

– Pontosan.

Elértek a konyha bejáratához. Harry emlékezett rá, hogy két évvel ezelőtt Hermione meg akarta ajándékozni Siport karácsony alkalmából, Sirius pedig azt mondta, hogy az odúja a konyhából nyíló kamrában van, a vízmelegítő alatt.

Harry kinyitotta a kamra ajtaját, és lehajolt.

Undorító avas szag csapta meg az orrát, és hallotta, hogy Hermione felnyög a háta mögött. Most már Ginny és Lupin is felzárkóztak mögéjük.

– Harry, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Remus. – Sipor nincs itt. Azt mondták, hogy elküldted dolgozni a roxforti konyhába.

Harry nem válaszolt, hanem félretolta a központi helyen álló, valószínűleg megbecsült fotót, aminek törött volt a kerete, és ami Bellatrix Lestrange-t ábrázolta. Az ide rejtett tárgyak kis halmokban álltak a csövek alatt; Sipor nyilvánvalóan valamennyit megóvásra érdemesnek gondolta Sirius lomtalanítása ellenében.

Különböző medálok lógtak a csövekről, egy hosszú, vörös fonal, egy kopott nadrág, egy képkeretből kiszakított vászondarab, néhány rozsdás mandzsettagomb, egy kisebb, remegő, bársonyból készült táska... és egy nehéz ezüstmedál.

Harry remegő kézzel nyúlt ki érte, és megemelte a láncnál fogva.

– _Lumos!_ – suttogta, és a másik kezével feljebb emelte a medált, hogy ráessen a pálca fénye. A medál elején egy, a medál méretéhez viszonyítva hatalmas, jól kivehető "M" betű domborodott. Mardekár jele.

Harry remegve egyenesedett fel.

A medál nehéz volt; sokkal nehezebb, mint a hamis párja, amit azóta hurcolt magával, hogy Dumbledore meghalt. A lánc rozsdás volt, de a medál maga meglehetősen jó állapotúnak tűnt.

– Ez Mardekáré volt, Harry, de hogyan találtad... – kezdte Lupin, de a mondatot már nem fejezhette be.

Hirtelen ugyanis hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a házat; óriási ereje kirobbantotta a konyha ablakait, a szele pedig végigzúgott a helyiségeken. Harry szinte fel sem fogta, hogy üvegcserepek és leszakadt függönyök szállnak feléjük a robbanás zaja által kísérve, ami olyan hangos volt, hogy úgy érezte, a feje menten széthasad. Tompán érzékelte, hogy az összes fény kialudt.

Miközben térdre rogyott, csak egyetlen gondolat járt a fejében.

_Megtaláltak minket._

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés 1: Az előző fejezetre 20-an írtatok, ennek az eredményét olvashattátok most. <strong>

**Aki szeretne moderálás előtt olvasni, kérjük, iratkozzon fel a levlistára, mert a listatagok a feltöltéskor direkt linket kapnak a friss fejezethez. (Nem csak a Merengőre töltünk fel.)**

**A lehetőségek a következők: ha 8-an írtok, a folytatás három hét múlva, ha legalább 15-en, két hét múlva érkezik. **

**A visszajelzés vonatkozzon a történetre, egyetlen sor/mondat is visszajelzésnek számít, és ha van regisztrációtok, kérjük, jelentkezzetek be, csak ezért felesleges és szükségtelen viszont regisztrálni, ha nincs. Nektek ez továbbra is maximum 1-2 percet vesz igénybe. Ha nem a Merengőre írtok, az ugyanúgy számít. Köszönjük.**

**Visszajelzés írásának módja fanfictionneten: a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül, aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	22. Van mersze

**Megjelölve**

**XXII. fejezet: Van mersze**

* * *

><p><em>"A késztetés, hogy kimondja a halálos átkot, elemi erővel tört rá. Hogy fogják így valaha is legyőzni Voldemortot, ha ő mindig életben hagyja a követőit?"<em>

* * *

><p>Hermione felsikoltott, mikor a robbanás által szétszórt üvegdarabok beterítették. Harry agya pillanatnyilag teljesen leblokkolt: a tudat, hogy Voldemort nemcsak rájött, hol a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása, de még azt is kitalálta, hogy <em>ő<em>, Harry, hol van, egyenesen sokkoló volt.

Ron ösztönösen magához húzta Hermionét és Ginnyt, hogy megvédje őket, Lupin pedig durván megragadta Harry karját, hogy talpra rántsa.

– Gyerünk, Harry! GYERÜNK!

_Gyerünk..._ De Harry egy része egyáltalán nem akart mozdulni... mintha a teste hirtelen nem tudott volna lépést tartani a gondolataival.

Mind behátráltak botladozva egy ajtón, miközben tucatnyi piros fény suhant el a fejük fölött, csupán centikkel hibázva el őket. Az egyik átok olyan közel húzott el, hogy felborzolta Ginny haját.

Harry olyan erősen markolta a medált, hogy az fájdalmasan a húsába vágott. Valamiért az, hogy szoríthatta, bátorságot öntött belé, mintha maga Dumbledore lett volna ott vele... Talán azért képzelte így, mert Dumbledore a medálért halt meg.

Kiáltások hangzottak körülötte; úgy sejtette, legalább négy halálfalóval van dolguk. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Voldemort vajon velük van-e vagy sem... Az egyetlen, amiből megpróbálhatott következtetni az az volt, hogy a sebhelye nem fájt... ugyanakkor az utóbbi egy évben ez egyre kevesebbszer fordult elő, így nem vehette egyértelmű jelnek.

Lupin gyorsan visszaugrott az ajtóhoz, és becsapta.

– _Colloportus!_ – kiáltotta kifulladva.

– Ennyi nem fogja visszatartani őket – mormogta Harry, és körbenézett a szobában, amibe kerültek. Az egy régi dolgozószobának tűnt. Bár láthatóan próbálták befoltozni a bútorok huzatát, a bélés kilátszott a karosszékeket borító bőr szakadásain.

– Tudom – értett egyet Lupin. – Nagyon gyorsan el kell tűnnünk innen.

– Volt akkor különösebb oka annak, hogy bezártuk magunkat ide? – tette fel Ron a félig szarkasztikus, félig ingerült kérdést.

Harry zihálva a feje fölé emelte a pálcáját.

– _Revelio!_ – suttogta.

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt, de aztán csillámló aranypor lőtt ki karcsú ívben a pálcája hegyéből. Mindannyian megbabonázva követték az útját a tekintetükkel, szinte elfeledkezve az ajtó előtt tomboló halálfalók által kiadott hangokról.

A lehulló aranyszemcsék ívet formáltak az egyik poros könyvszekrény fölött.

Harry odasietett, és baloldalt erősen megtaszította a szekrényt. A bútor megremegett, aztán oldalra fordult, ezzel egy sötét folyosót fedve fel maga mögött.

Harry a barátaihoz fordult.

– Menjetek – mondta a járat irányába terelve őket.

– Ugyan már – mondta Ron. – Nem fogunk itt hagyni egyedül!

Harry elkeseredésében felemelte a kezét. Száz vadabbnál vadabb ötlet kergette egymást a fejében, egyik képtelenebb, mint a másik. Aztán végül gyors döntésre jutva megragadta Hermione kezét, és belenyomta a medált. Ha ő itt marad, és harcol a halálfalókkal, akkor nagyobb az esélye annak, hogy a medált elveszik tőle a halálfalók, és elviszik Voldemortnak...

– Harry, ezt nem adhatod nekem! – hadarta Hermione.

– De igen – mondta gyorsan. – Tedd el, és kérlek, minden áron tartsd biztonságban. Ginny, te indulj el Hermionéval kifelé-

– Nem! – vágta rá Ginny dühösen, még mielőtt befejezhette volna a mondatot.

– DE IGEN! – kiabálta Harry. Most már olyan hangok szűrődtek be kintről, mintha újra és újra nekirohannának az ajtónak... Az nem tarthatott már ki sokáig.

– Menned kell... Nem engedhetem el Hermionét egyedül azzal az izével – mondta. – Kérlek, Ginny... Pár centire vagyunk egy rakás vérszomjas halálfalótól, akik nem szerezhetnek róla tudomást, hogy nem az iskolában vagy!

– Miért nem? – kérdezte a lány dacosan.

Harry felnyögött tehetetlen dühében. _Hát sosem fogja megérteni...?_

– Mert akkor nem csak arra jönnének rá, hogy hogyan érzünk egymás iránt, hanem arra is, hogy itt milyen sebezhető vagy! A Roxfort az egyetlen biztonságos hely!

Ginny egy pillanatig meredt Harryre, aztán megszorította a kezét.

– Vigyázz magadra! – mondta, és mielőtt Harry akár csak annyit válaszolhatott volna, hogy ,,te is", a lány már sietve be is zárta maguk mögött a könyvszekrényt, és eltűnt Hermionéval együtt.

Az ajtó vészjóslóan megremegett.

– Gyorsan gyertek ide mindketten – mondta Harry Ronnak és Lupinnak, miközben előhúzott valamit a kabátja belső zsebéből. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny volt az, amit mindig magával hordott.

Némi erőlködés árán, miközben próbálták olyan kicsire összehúzni magukat, amennyire csak tudták, hogy egyikük se látszódjon ki, magukra terítette a köpenyt. Aztán az ajtó, ahogy azt előre sejtette, megadta magát.

* * *

><p>– Miért kell ennyire vigyázni erre a micsodára? – suttogta Ginny idegesen.<p>

Egyikük sem bűvölt fényt a pálcája hegyére, attól tartva, hogy felhívják magukra a figyelmet, így a kezüket kinyújtva tapogatóztak a nedves fal mentén a félsötétben.

– Az hosszú történet – válaszolt Hermione, óvatosan lépkedve.

Ginny kis ideig hallgatott, megérezve Hermione félelmét.

– Van valami ötleted rá, merre vezet ez a járat? – kérdezte egy-két perc után.

Hermione megállt, és megvakarta a fejét.

– Nos... Azt hiszem, hogy kelet felé tartunk, a Black ház bejárata pedig északra néz... Ez a folyosó úgy tűnik, mintha felfelé vezetne... szóval el tudom képzelni, hogy végül valahol a padláson fogunk kikötni... Mármint ha szerencsénk van.

De hirtelen mindketten megtorpantak; tőlük balra valakik beszélgettek a fal túloldalán.

Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, de Ginny az ajkaihoz emelte a remegő mutatóujját. A halálfalók beszéde túl elmosódott volt ahhoz, hogy bármit megérthessenek belőle, de ettől nem rettegtek kevésbé.

Mikor az utolsó hang is elhalt, Hermione óvatosan továbbindult. Ginny követte.

* * *

><p>Az ajtó nagyot csattant, miután a zsanérjairól leszakadva kidőlt a poros padlóra. Harry a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta, ahogy a két hosszú, fekete köpenyes alak belépett a szobába, pálcával a kézben. Gyorsan körbehordozták a tekintetüket a szobán, majd úgy tűnt, arra a következtetésre jutottak, hogy üres, mert levették a maszkjaikat.<p>

Harry azonnal felismerte Macnairt, Csikócsőr kijelölt hóhérát, a vastag nyakáról, duzzadó bicepszeiről és a sunyi malacszemeiről. A társa pedig nem más volt, mint Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius gyilkosa. Harryt elöntötte a színtiszta gyűlölet.

Harry érezte, hogy Lupin szorítása is sokkal erősebb lett a vállán; az ujjai már szinte a húsába vájtak. Tudta, hogy valószínűleg Lupin is legalább ugyanannyira gyűlöli Bellatrixot, mint ő.

– Nem azt mondtad, Macnair, hogy ide rohantak be? – kérdezte acsarogva Bellatrix. – Talán vak vagy, ember?

Macnair szemei összeszűkültek.

– Esküszöm, hogy ide jöttek – mondta halkan. – Talán itt bujkálnak az asztalka alatt, mint a pisisek...

Ezzel Macnair odaviharzott a sarokban álló rozoga íróasztalhoz, és jól belerúgott. Az asztal azonnal darabokba tört. Harry, Ron és Lupin a szoba túlfelén meg sem nyikkantak az átmeneti biztonságban.

Bellatrix Lestrange szája kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott.

– Nincsenek az asztal alatt... de attól még valahol itt lehetnek...

– Ki is a vak akkor? – vetette oda Macnair.

– Rendben. Menj, és nézz szét a pincében, vagy keresd meg a többieket.

Bellatrix mogorván nézte, ahogy Macnair kisétál a szobából, és bevágja maga mögött az ajtót, aztán elkezdett ráérősen, a pálcájával az ujjai közt játszva, körbesétálni. Harry pillanatnyi félelmét ismét felváltotta a késztetés, hogy a hajánál fogva hátrarántsa a boszorkány fejét, és átvágja a torkát.

– Tudom, hogy itt vagy, kicsi Potter... akkor is, ha nem látlak...

Bellatrix direkt gúnyolta, és ezzel kezdte az őrületbe kergetni... Az egyik pillanatban vakmerőn neki akart támadni, de a következőben már nem akarta veszélybe sodorni a többieket... Lassan egy terv kezdett formálódni a fejében; már akkor is eszébe jutott, mikor berohantak a szobába, csak kételkedett a kivitelezhetőségében. De most már mindegy volt. Megszorította Ron karját a köpeny rejtekében.

Ron olyan lassan, ahogy csak bírta, Harry felé fordította a fejét, aki egy szót tátogott neki némán:

– _Herceg._

Nem tudhatta, hogy Ron ennyiből megértette-e vagy sem, de nem mert egyértelműbben fogalmazni. Ha nem kezdenek el mozogni hamarosan, akkor Bellatrix előbb-utóbb úgyis megtalálja őket amiatt, hogy beléjük ütközik. Harry Lupint is megbökte, hogy a férfi is tudja, készül valamire...

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy Harry ledobta a köpenyt, Ron Muffliatót kiáltott, az ajtónyílásra szegezve pálcáját.

Bellatrix pedig talán amiatt, hogy nem számított egyszerre három ember felbukkanására a semmiből, nem reagált annyira gyorsan, mint Harry.

– STUPOR! – kiáltotta dühtől eltorzult hangon, a pálcáját rászegezve.

A boszorkány arca eltorzult, és már emelte is a pálcáját, de elkésett vele. Hangos puffanással csapódott neki a megfakult tapéta borította falnak; viszont, hála Ron bűbájának, a többi halálfaló ebből semmit sem hallhatott.

Bellatrix a kezére próbált támaszkodni; küzdött a még mindig ható átok ellen, hogy talpra állhasson, de nem járt sikerrel. Harry összeszűkített szemekkel közeledett felé.

– Ó, ez remek volt, fiacskám, igazán remek – mormogta a boszorkány beesett szemeivel közben gyorsan végigpásztázva a szobát. – Mindig is mondtam, hogy te tudod, hogyan kell játszani, nem? – folytatta tovább gúnyolódva, annak ellenére, hogy teljesen ki volt szolgáltatva Harrynek.

– Miért jöttél ide? – kérdezte Harry szenvtelen hangon, bár a szíve csak úgy zakatolt.

Bellatrix nem válaszolt rögtön. Ahogy Lupin pálcájának fénye megvilágította az arcát, látni lehetett, hogy süt róla a rosszindulat, ahogy Harryre szegezte a fekete szemeit.

– Ezúttal van merszed hozzá, Potter? – sziszegte. Ron idegesen az ajtó irányába pillantott.

Harry vére forrni kezdett a szándékosan hergelő hangsúlytól, és attól, hogy a nő a helyzete ellenére még mindig úgy beszél, mintha ő lenne pozícióban. Harry ebben a pillanatban jött rá, hogy legalább ugyanannyira gyűlöli, mint Pitont. Lupin gyorsan előrelépett, megérezve, hogy Harry talán rögtön megátkozza a nőt.

– Elég a játszmából, Lestrange – vetette oda neki. – Túlerőben vagyunk-

– Úgy látszik, a _vérfarkas_ se tud számolni!

– ... egy pillanat alatt végezhetünk veled, ostoba – folytatta Lupin ridegen. – Válaszolj! Miért jöttél ide?

Bellatrix orrlyukai kitágultak az izgalomtól. Harry azon gondolkodott, vajon mennyit tudhat. Voldemort biztosan nem osztott meg információkat a horcruxairól senkivel.

– Parancsok, mindig csak parancsok – mondta éneklő hangon a boszorkány, majd Harry felé fordította a fejét. – De most már egyedül maradtunk, nem igaz? Most, hogy Dumbli meghalt...

Harry feljebb emelte a pálcáját.

– Harry, ne! Még hasznát vehetjük! – mondta Lupin, és megragadta a karját.

Bellatrix nevetni kezdett, éles, őrült nevetéssel, amitől a hideg futott végig Harry gerincén, de aztán az undorát leküzdve mégis letérdelt mellé, hogy egy magasságban legyenek.

– Milyen parancsot kaptál? – kérdezte.

Bellatrix meredt rá vissza.

– Sosem fogom elárulni a Sötét Nagyurat! Azt tesztek, amit csak akartok, akkor se mondok semmit! – visította. – Én vagyok a leghűségesebb, a legodaadóbb szolgája! Mindenki másnál jobban bízik bennem. Én-

– Áltatod magad – vágott közbe élesen Harry. – Voldemort nem bízik senkiben, és soha nem is bízott. Azt hittem, erre mostanra már magadtól is rájöttél.

A boszorkány rávicsorgott.

– Te pedig _féltékeny_ vagy, Potter, és mindig is az leszel! Féltékeny vagy, mert nem csatlakoztál hozzánk már a kezdet kezdetén! Tőlem pedig egy szót sem fogsz megtudni!

– Csak az időnket vesztegetjük – jegyezte meg halkan Lupin. – Nekünk semmit nem fog mondani. Harry, Ron...menjetek, és próbáljátok megtalálni a többi halálfalót, illetve megtudni, hogy mennyien vannak... Kapjatok el belőlük annyit, amennyit bírtok. Addig én rajta tartom a szemem.

Harry kétkedve nézett Lupin szürke szemébe; nem akarta egyedül hagyni Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsal. Végül is a nő megölte Siriust...

– Nem hiszem, hogy...

– Harry, nincs más választásunk. Csak a Rendet tudnám idehívni...

– Azt ne! – vágta rá azonnal Harry. – Ha idejönnek, akkor csak belekeverednek az egészbe... Nem akarom őket annál nagyobb veszélybe sodorni, mint amilyenben vannak.

– Áh... – dünnyögte Bellatrix a padlóról. – Milyen okos fiú...

Harry villámgyorsan felé fordult.

– _Incarcerandus!_ – mondta határozottan. Vastag kötelek lőttek ki egy hangos pukkanás kíséretében a pálcájából, és fonták magukat szorosan Bellatrix torka és teste köré. Most, hogy már biztos lehetett abban, hogy nem szökik meg, visszafordult Lupinhoz.

– Rendben... Légy óvatos.

Lupin röviden rámosolygott.

– Menjetek. És legyetek gyorsak!

Ron kelletlenül kitolta Harryt a szobából.

– Na? Felvegyük a köpenyt? – kérdezte.

– Persze – felelte Harry, és újra előhúzta az ezüstös köpenyt, amit Bellatrix lefegyverzése után tett el, hogy magukra terítse.

Macnairbe nem soká bele is futattak, miközben a folyosó egyik üres szekrényét kutatta át. Harry előhúzta a pálcáját a köpeny alól, és Macnairre mutatott vele.

A késztetés, hogy kimondja a halálos átkot, elemi erővel tört rá. Hogy fogják így valaha is legyőzni Voldemortot, ha ő mindig életben hagyja a követőit?

Ron megérzett valamit, mert oldalra fordult a köpeny alatt, ránézett, és nagyon kicsit megrázta a fejét.

Harry újból Macnair otromba alakjára pillantott, és még magasabbra emelte a pálcáját. Majd minden erejével a varázslatra koncentrálva magában kimondta: _Petrificus Totalus_.

Macnair teste megfeszült, és olyan merevvé vált, mint egy deszka, majd egy csattanással oldalra dőlt; a szemei nyitva maradtak, és üveges tekintettel meredt maga elé.

Ron azonnal kibújt a köpeny alól, amint Macnair mozdulatlanná dermedt.

– Harry... tudom, hogy mi járt most a fejedben, de... te nem ilyen ember vagy.

– Igen, de... így viszont úgyis kiszabadul majd – felelte suttogva.

– De ha... _azt_ megtetted volna – folytatta Ron. – Akkor az gyilkosság lett volna. Ettől vagyunk mások, mint ők, hogy mi ilyet nem csinálunk! Az tesz _téged_ mássá, hogy te nem vagy gyilkos, Harry... bármit mond is az a nyamvadt prófécia.

Szavak nem tudták kifejezni, Harry mennyire hálás volt, hogy Ron itt volt most vele, hogy mindig vele volt az ilyen helyzetekben... hogy volt egy legjobb barátja, aki visszafogta, és emlékeztette rá, milyen ember is ő tulajdonképpen. Így inkább csak bólintott, és remélte, hogy a tekintete minden szónál jobban kifejezi a gondolatait. Ron úgy tűnt, értette is. Aztán a legjobb barátja újra magukra borította a köpönyeget.

* * *

><p>– Már órák óta bujkálunk itt, Hermione! – sziszegte Ginny.<p>

– Cssss! – pisszegett vissza Hermione kerekre tágult szemekkel. – Még itt lehetnek!

Egy törött ágy alatt hasaltak a padlás poros padlóján. A könyvszekrény mögötti, titkos folyosó, amin elindultak a dolgozószobából, ahol most Lupin tartotta sakkban Bellatrixot, valóban a padlásra vezetett.

– Nem lehetnek... A többieket keresik! – válaszolt azonnal Ginny.

– Igen? Akkor mit tanácsolsz? – kérdezte Hermione ingerlékeny hangon. – Ugráljunk fel-alá az ágyon, és kiabáljuk, hogy: ,,Itt vagyunk! Gyertek, öljetek meg!"?

– Nem! – vágott vissza Ginny. – Idenézz!

És ezzel kicsúszott a szűk helyről, ahová bepréselték magukat, és elkezdte leporolni a ruháit.

– Ginny! Ne butáskodj már! – visította Hermione olyan halkan, ahogyan csak tudta.

– Nem fogok egy ágy alatt kuporogni, mint egy gyerek, és várni, hogy megtaláljanak – válaszolt Ginny vörös arccal.

Hermione még erősebben megmarkolta a medált; jól tudta, hogy mit jelentett az, hogy Harry ezt rábízta. Nem rohangálhatott fel-alá egy halálfalókkal teli házban, Voldemort egyik utolsó horcruxával a kezében! Ugyanakkor Ginnytől sem szakadhatott el...

– Rendben! Várj, jövök én is...

Aztán Ginnyt követve, óvatosan elhagyta a padlást.

* * *

><p>Harry és Ron két újabb halálfalóra bukkantak az első emeleten. Az egyik Mulciber volt, a másikat nem ismerték, de az arca sápadt volt, és nem tűnt túl egészséges külleműnek. Harry nem is lepődött meg túlzottan, mikor egyetlen átoktól a földre került.<p>

Ronnak most először sikerült egy nonverbális Obstructót kiszórni, így nagyon elégedettnek tűnt magával, mikor Mulciber anélkül csapódott a falnak, és terült el ájultan, hogy egy szót kiejtett volna.

Aztán együttes erővel rúgták, görgették, és lökdösték el a két halálfalót odáig, ahol Macnair feküdt még mindig mozdulatlanságba dermedve, utána Harry kiszórta mindkettőre ugyanazt a kötöző bűbájt, amit Bellatrixon is alkalmazott.

– Szép kis csomag marad itt a Minisztériumnak, miután leléptünk – jegyezte meg Harry sötéten. – Legalább mutogathatnak is majd végre valamit.

– Csak menjünk biztosra, hogy ne szökhessenek vagy hoppanálhassanak el megint – mondta Ron, újra felemelve a pálcáját. – _Immobilus!_ – És a levegő is mintha megdermedt volna a három halálfaló körül; ezzel még nagyobb mozdulatlanságra kényszerítve mindannyiukat.

– Jó ötlet – mondta Harry, leeresztve a saját pálcáját. – Azt hiszem, jobb, ha megyünk, és megkeressük a többieke-

– Dobd el a pálcát, Potter – szólalt meg egy hang. Rideg volt, mint az acél.

Harry nem dobta el a pálcáját. Lassan megfordult, hogy megnézhesse magának a hang gazdáját, bár már előre tudta, ki az.

Bellatrix Lestrange állt előtte, az arcán diadalmas vigyorral, a jobb kezében pálcával, aminek a végéből egy hosszú, vörös fénynyaláb indult ki, melynek a vége...

... Lupin nyaka köré csavarodott...

– Remus! – kiáltotta Harry, és lépett egyet előre.

– Ne, Harry! Maradj ott! – nyögte ki Lupin. Az arca vörös volt; látszott, hogy a vörös nyaláb lassan megfojtja.

– Dobd el, Potter – ismételte Bellatrix. Az arca ragyogott az izgalomtól.

Harry Ronnal együtt leeresztette a pálcáját, de továbbra sem dobta el.

– Ereszd el Lupint, és akkor hagyom, hogy a társaiddal kisétáljatok innen – vetette oda Harry, de valójában esze ágában sem volt ilyesmit tenni.

– Nem vagy abban a helyzetben, hogy alkudozz, nem? Azt hiszem, voltunk már ebben a szituációban, Potter.

Ezzel Bellatrix megsuhintotta a pálcáját, mint egy ostort, Lupin pedig azonnal felnyögött, és a nyakához kapott.

– A kérdés az – folytatta a boszorkány kíméletlenül –, vajon van-e elég merszed ahhoz, hogy hagyd, hogy _valaki más_ haljon meg helyetted. Ha így folytatod, lassan kifogysz a védelmezőkből...

Harry nagyot nyelt, és igyekezett gyorsan kitalálni valamit, miközben próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a szavakat, amik valójában olyanok voltak a számára, mint egy tőrdöfés.

– A másik kérdés, ami felmerül, pedig az, hogy vajon van-e elég barátod ahhoz, hogy ezt tovább folytathasd?

Harry keze újra és újra ökölbe szorult.

– Engedd el, Lupint... és akkor az egyikünk jobbra megy majd, a másikunk balra.

– Lenyűgöz, hogy a kis barátoddal együtt ártalmatlanná tetted a többieket... Meglepő fejlemény. Majd értesítenem kell a Sötét Nagyurat arról, hogy időközben felnőttél... – mondta, és úgy festett, mint aki kacajt akar elfojtani.

– Nem mondom többször – ismételte nyomatékosan Harry.

– Akkor miért nem csináltad ezt két évvel ezelőtt is? Hol voltak a legyőzhetetlen mágikus képességeid, mikor megöltem a keresztapádat?

Harry olyan erősen szorította a pálcáját, hogy a keze belesajdult, és észre se vette, hogy a háta mögött, a polcokon lévő üvegek összetörnek. Ahogyan korábban már számos alkalommal, a felindultsága ismét felrobbantott valamit mellette.

– Szóval ez a helyzet, Potter. Vagy ideadod nekem a medált, amit a Nagyúr akar, vagy megfojtom a barátodat.

Újból megpöccintette a pálcáját. Lupin megint felnyögött, próbálva megragadni a nyaka körüli mágikus kötelet, de képtelen volt megmarkolni, mintha levegőből lett volna; csak a szorítását érezte.

– Válassz, Potter.

Úgy tűnt, hogy Lupin most már egyáltalán nem kap levegőt.

– Nincs nálam! – mondta Harry, húzva az időt... Az időt, amiből úgy tűnt, hogy nincs neki.

– Nálam van – szólalt meg egy hang mögülük.

Mindenki abba az irányba fordult. Hermione volt az.

– Hermione, menj innen – kiáltott oda Harry. Most sokkal jobban meg volt ijedve, mint eddig bármikor.

– Nincs időm veletek játszadozni, kölykök – mondta vontatott hangon Bellatrix, a levegőbe emelve a pálcáját, hogy bevégezze, amit elkezdett. – Úgy tűnik, egy újabb barát halálával kell mostantól együtt élned, Potter.

Aztán felrántotta a pálcáját. Lupin karjai megrándultak, a bűbáj felemelte a testét, és a lábai a levegőt rúgták. Harry lélegzete elakadt.

– Ha ezt akarod – szólalt meg újra Hermione aggodalomtól remegő hangon, a díszes medált lógatva az ujjairól –, akkor ide kell jönnöd, és el kell venned.

Bellatrix egy másodperc törtrésze alatt eresztette el Lupint, hogy újabb varázslatot lőhessen ki. A vörös mágikus nyaláb párává esett szét, Lupin pedig levegő után kapkodva, a torkát markolva zuhant a földre. Borzasztóan sípolt mindenegyes lélegzetvétele.

– _INVITO MEDÁL!_ – kiáltotta Bellatrix, Hermionéra irányítva a pálcáját.

Volt egy pillanat, mikor Harry azt hitte, a szíve is megáll, de Hermione olyan gyorsan reagált, hogy Harry elsőre fel sem fogta, hogy a lány Protegót kiáltott, még mielőtt Bellatrix befejezte volna a saját varázslatát, és ezzel megmentette a helyzetet, hiszen a medált a varázslat nem tudta kitépni a kezéből.

Harry még csak is nem gondolkodott. Teljesen ösztönből cselekedett, mikor a pálcáját Bellatrix Lestrange gyűlölt, de hajdan szép arcára szegezte, és kimondta a szavakat:

– _Adava Kedavra!_

Amikor a zöld fény kilőtt a pálcája hegyéből, szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy úgysem fog működni. _Nem_ _működhetett..._ Még sosem próbálta korábban. De mikor a fény eltalálta a boszorkány testét, és annak szemei elkerekedtek az abszolút döbbenettől, akkor már tudta.

Az egész jelenet úgy villódzott Harry szemei előtt, mint egy régi film néhány kockája. Bár szinte idegennek érezte a tulajdon testét, mégis tudta, hogy a tompa puffanást, amivel Bellatrix teste a padlónak csapódott, sosem fogja elfelejteni.

Halott volt. Ő ölte meg.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés1: Az előző fejezetre kapott 21 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. Köszönjük, hogy írtatok!<strong>

_**Változás!**_

**Mint láthattátok ez a rész egy héttel korábban érkezett az ígértnél. Ez egy új rendszer előszele volt.**

**A visszajelzések alapján úgy látjuk, hogy akik írnak, nagyon kedvelik a történetet, és adott esetben kevésnek tartanak egy fejezetet. A fejezetek hosszán nem tudunk változtatni, viszont mostantól változik a történet frissítésének rendje. **

**Az _1 hetes frisshez_ 15 visszajelzés szükséges 15 embertől, míg a _2 heteshez_ 8 visszajelzés szükséges 8 embertől. A 3 hetes frissítési lehetőség megszűnik.**

**Mint láthatjátok, csak az idő lett rövidebb, ami a feltöltések között eltelhet, ha ti is így szeretnétek. **

**A visszajelzés vonatkozzon a történetre, egy embertől egyet tudunk beszámolni, ha van regisztrációtok, kérlek, írjatok bejelentkezve, de ha nincs, ezért regisztrálni nem szükséges.**

**NEM kell tömjénező kritikának lennie, egyetlen sor is SZÁMÍT. Kérünk titeket, ha csak egy "köszi"-t írtok, valamilyen nicknév szerepeljen fölötte. **

_**Visszajelzés írásának módja fanfictionneten: a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül, aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**_

**Ez nektek maximum két perc. Köszönjük!**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	23. Lecke erkölcsből

**Megjelölve**

**XXIII. fejezet: Lecke erkölcsből**

* * *

><p><em>"– Nem próbálhatod meg elhitetni velem, hogy... hogy nem szándékosan tettem! Elvette tőlem az egyik utolsó embert, aki még megmaradt nekem! Meg kellett halnia."<em>

* * *

><p>A jelenlevők lába földbe gyökerezett. Senki sem mozdult egy centit sem. Még Lupin is, aki az előbb még nehéz zihálásokkal szívta a tüdejébe az éltető oxigént a fájdalmas fojtogatás után, még ő is csendben volt most. Harry előrenyújtott pálcával a kezében állt, a keze remegett, de egyelőre mégis képtelen volt arra, hogy leeressze a karját.<p>

Bellatrix megnyúlt, döbbent arca most fehér volt; üveges tekintettel meredt rájuk még a halálból is. Furcsa szögben feküdt a földön, a kezei valahogy, groteszk módon a feje és a teste alá szorultak.

Ginny mozdult meg először; még aközben csatlakozott hozzájuk észrevétlenül, hogy Hermione megmentette a horcruxot, és azelőtt, hogy Bellatrix meghalt volna.

– Harry – suttogta halkan.

Harry leeresztette a karját, olyan hirtelen, hogy a többiek összerezzentek. Még nem nézett rájuk; pillantását fogva tartotta a halott Bellatrix üveges tekintete, és egyelőre képtelen volt rá, hogy megszakítsa ezt a furcsa szemkontaktust.

Senki más nem szólt hozzá. Úgy tűnt, attól féltik, összeomlik, ha most megzavarják.

Lupin hirtelen újra zihálva szívta be a levegőt.

A pillanat varázsa megtört. Hermione és Ron odarohantak a férfihoz, hogy talpra segítsék, miközben ő a nyakát masszírozta.

– Jól van, professzor? – kérdezte Hermione aggódva.

– Igen... Egy perc, és rendben leszek, Hermione... – válaszolt a férfi furcsán rekedtes hangon.

Ginny mereven bámult Harryre, mintha félt volna megmozdulni. Harry lassan felé fordította a fejét, aztán egy pillanatra azt kívánta, bár ne tette volna. Attól, amit látott a barna szemekben, kirázta a hideg. Még sosem ijesztette meg ennyire a lányt, aki most úgy nézett rá, mintha nem tudná többé, hogy kicsoda is ő valójában, mintha egy másik emberre nézne, nem is rá, Harryre. És pontosan ezt érezte Harry is: mintha még mindig nem a saját testében lenne, és ahogy újra és újra próbálná visszaszerezni az uralmat fölötte, újra és újra elfogná a hányinger attól, amit tett.

– Nem maradhatunk itt tovább – mondta Lupin halkan, megálljt parancsolva ezzel a Harryben örvénylő borzalomnak. – Nem lenne biztonságos abba a hitbe ringatni magunkat, hogy Voldemort nem jön ide, ha tudomást szerez arról, hogy a halálfalói elbuktak.

Ron bólintott.

– Hová megyünk? A maga házába?

Lupin most már lassan lábra tudott állni.

– Igen. Feltérképezhetetlen, nincs messze, és ott biztonságban leszünk egy ideig. Beleegyeztek ebbe? – kérdezte Harry felé biccentve, akinek a mérge Lupin és Ginny felé úgy elpárolgott eddigre, mintha soha nem is létezett volna.

– Igen, azt hiszem, jelenleg ez lenne a legjobb megoldás – szólalt meg Hermione.

– A többi halálfaló rendben van, Ron?

– Igen, megkötöztük, és megbénítottuk őket; nem mozdulhatnak. Egy darabig biztos nem lesz velük semmi gond.

– Rendben, akkor azonnal elhagyjuk a házat, és majd a házamból küldünk üzenetet a minisztériumnak.

– Nem kéne ezt már most megtennünk? – kérdezte Hermione, miközben végigfutott a tekintete a tetemen. Közben zsebre rakta a medált, amit eddig a kezében tartott.

Lupin óvatosan megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Nem időzhetünk itt tovább, és sokkal fontosabb teendőink is vannak, mint például megállapítani, hogy _hogyan_ is sikerült megtalálniuk minket.

Lupin szavai megadták az első lökést Harry eddig kábult elméjének is.

– A titokgazda... – mondta lassan, végre levéve a szemét Bellatrix testéről. – Valakinek el kellett, hogy...

– Igen – felelte Lupin egyszerűen. – Gyertek, menjünk.

* * *

><p>Nem kockáztatták meg, hogy gyalogszerrel mennek Remushoz, bármilyen közel lakott is, ezért a társashoppanálást választották; szorosan belekapaszkodtak egymás karjába. Hermione aggódott amiatt, hogy Lupinnak egyelőre nem lenne szabad mozognia, nem is beszélve a gyaloglásról, de a férfi azzal bizonyította eme aggodalom alaptalanságát, hogy mindannyiukat biztonságban eljuttatta a házába.<p>

Harry még soha nem járt Remusnál. A férfi otthona nagyon, nagyon apró volt, és teljes mértékben passzolt a megjelenéséhez. Nem volt előszoba, a bejárati ajtó rögtön a nappaliba nyílt, amiben egy kopottas, elaggott zöld karosszék állt egy asztal mellett. Az asztal tetején mindössze egyetlen lámpa állt, mely halvány, de barátságos fénybe vonta az elnyűtt szobát. Lupin mahagónifa íróasztalát rendetlenül szertehagyott papírok borították úgy, hogy nem is maradt rajta szabad felület. Balról apró főzőfülke nyílt, melynek berendezése mindössze egy tűzhelyből, egy vízforralóból, egy mosogatóból, meg egy az utcára néző ablakból állt.

– Üljetek le, kérlek – mondta nekik Remus, aki pár pálcaintéssel újabb karosszékeket tüntetett elő semmiből. Aztán a tűzhelyen álló kannára mutatott, ami magától elkezdte főzni a teának való vizet.

Remus lerogyott a legközelebbi karosszékbe, és újból elkezdte a nyakát dörzsölni.

– Megengedi, hogy megnézzem én is? – kérdezte Hermione komolyan, felemelkedve a saját székéből.

Lupin közönyösen intett a kezével.

– Semmi komoly, tényleg.

De a lány már ott állt fölötte, félretolta a kezét, és a pálcája világánál szemrevételezte a nyomokat a nyakán.

– Elég csúnya zúzódások, professzor. Egy pillanat alatt meg tudom gyógyítani, ha megengedi.

Lupin fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Rendben, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá.

– Idegesítő, mi? – szólt közbe Ron.

– Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy feltűnően intelligens – válaszolt Remus, miközben Hermione begyógyította a fekete mágia friss, vörös nyomait a torkán.

– Mi történt, professzor? – hallatszott Ginny hangja a szoba sarkában álló karosszék felől.

Lupin megdörzsölte a szemeit, és megköszönte Hermionénak a gyógyítást, majd belefogott a fáradt hangú magyarázatba.

– Attól tartok, nem sikerült még olyan kiváló szintre fejlesztenem a legilimencia-tudásomat, hogy betörhessek egy olyan erős elmébe, mint amilyen Bellatrix Lestrange-é volt. Többet akartam tudni arról, hogy miért jöttek ide, de Bellatrix kiválóan alkalmazta ellenem az okklumenciát, aztán pedig a maga javára fordította a támadásomat. Több másodpercre átvette fölöttem az uralmat, és én bénultan néztem, ahogy kiszabadítja magát az őt fogvatartó bűbájok hatása alól. Bolond voltam...

Csend telepedett a társaságra. Harry tudta, hogy mindannyian arra gondolnak, hogy Lupin azt mondta: "mint amilyen Bellatrix Lestrange-é _volt_".

– Hermione, megtennéd, hogy értesíted a minisztériumot arról, hogy öt halálfaló várja a Grimmauld téren, hogy összegyűjtsék őket, és a miniszter legjobb belátása szerint eldöntse, mi legyen velük?

– Igen – mondta Hermione, felkelve a karosszékből.

– Ron, Ginny... Ha felmentek az emeletre, a baloldalról nyíló két szobában alhattok ma éjszaka... Viszont ehhez meg kell ágyaznotok, mert nincsenek bevetve a vendégágyak.

– Persze – szólt Ron felemelkedve a helyéről, de Ginny nem reagált. Még mindig Harryt figyelte a szeme sarkából, és jól láthatóan mélyen a gondolataiba merült közben.

– Gyere, Ginny – nógatta Ron.

Ginny lassan emelkedett fel a helyéről, és olyan sebességgel követte Ront, mint aki még mindig nincs teljesen magánál. Harry hallotta, ahogy a lépteik lassan elhalnak a lépcsőn, ahogy felérnek az emeletre, és tudta, hogy eljött a pillanat, amikor meg kell beszélniük, hogy mi történt.

Lupin is felkelt lassan, és a főzőfülkéhez ment, hogy kiöntse az elkészült teát. Harry a szőnyeget bámulta, de valójában nem azt látta maga előtt, hanem Bellatrix arcát.

Remus megállt mellette, és a kezébe nyomta az egyik gőzölgő csészét.

– Idd meg ezt, Harry. Van benne két cent Lángnyelv whiskey; segít megszüntetni a sokkot.

Harry a szájához nyomta a csészét, és belekortyolt a forró italba. A folyadék kicsit égette a torkát, de semmit sem segített azon, hogy még mindig egy jéghideg kéz szorítását érezte a szíve körül.

– Harry, nézz rám – kérte Lupin.

Harry lassan felemelte a fejét, és zöld szemeivel most egyenesen Remus szürke szemeibe nézett a gőzölgő tea fölött. Lupin tekintete tele volt aggódással.

– Mindenekelőtt köszönöm, hogy megmentetted az életem.

Harry azt akarta mondani, hogy nincs mit, de nem volt gyomra hozzá.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Lupin.

– Rosszul – felelte Harry.

– Nem kell rosszul érezned magad... Ami történt-

– Megöltem valakit. Én... én meggyilkoltam valakit.

– Nem – vágta rá Lupin azonnal. – Nem tetted. Igen, elvettél egy életet, de ez szükségszerű volt. Nem tervezted, vagy nem gondoltad át előre, hideg fejjel... _Nem_ gyilkoltad meg azt a nőt, Harry.

Harry nem válaszolt, csak a teájába bámult.

– Tudom, hogy nagy megrázkódtatás volt ez számodra – mondta Remus. – Az első alkalomra, amikor elvettél egy életet, mindig emlékezni fogsz... de ettől még nem kell úgy gondolnod magadra, mint egy gyilkosra.

Harry bólintott, és kísérletet tett arra, hogy elűzze a lelki szemei elől Bellatrix üveges tekintetét.

– Szánj rá egy percet arra, hogy elgondolkozz azon, mi mást tehettél volna ebben a szituációban. – Lupin előredőlt. – Vedd számításba azt is, hogy Lestrange épp azon volt, hogy végezzen velem.

Harry közömbösen vállat vont.

– Nemtom... Talán elkábíthattam volna.

Lupin felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Talán... de mi történik, ha kivédi az átkod?

Harry nem mondott semmit, csak egy pillanatra behunyta a szemét.

– Nem volt választásod, Harry... Amit tettél...

– DE ÉN MEG _AKARTAM_ TENNI! – robbant ki a válasz hirtelen Harryből, és az, hogy közben már kiabált, még őt magát is meglepte. – Holtan _akartam_ látni! Azóta álmodoztam erről a pillanatról, mióta a szemem láttára gyilkolta meg Siriust! Holtan akartam látni, és én akartam megölni őt a saját két kezemmel!

Lupin meg sem rezzent Harry kitörését hallgatva, épp ellenkezőleg, nyugodtan nézett rá.

– Nem próbálhatod meg elhitetni velem, hogy... hogy nem szándékosan tettem! Elvette tőlem az egyik utolsó embert, aki még megmaradt nekem! – Aztán valamivel halkabban folytatta: – Meg kellett halnia – fejezte be suttogva, majdhogynem szégyenkezve a mondatot.

Rövid szünet következett, mintha Lupin meg akart volna győződni róla, hogy Harry mindent elmondott, amit akart, majd megszólalt ő is.

– Már akkor megvolt rá a lehetőséged, hogy megöld, mikor elfogtuk abban a dolgozószobában, Harry. Amikor ott feküdt a lábaid előtt, gúnyolt téged, és a szájára vette Dumbledore-t... Már akkor megvolt a lehetőséged arra, hogy végezz vele a bűneiért. De nem tetted meg. Mert nem vagy gyilkos.

– Ron is valami ilyesmit mondott – motyogta Harry alig hallhatóan.

– Akkor talán ő jobban ismer téged, mint te magadat – mondta Remus szelíden. – Amit tettél, ösztönösen tetted, kizárólag ösztönből cselekedtél. Bellatrix Lestrange megérdemelte a halált azokért a dolgokért, amiket elkövetett, ahogy még annyian megérdemlik azok közül, akik Voldemort szolgálatában állnak, de ami történt, az mégiscsak azért történt, mert neked, abban a helyzetben, nem volt más választási lehetőséged.

– De mi van, ha az ösztöneim becsaptak?

Lupin fáradtan rámosolygott.

– Néha-néha bizony becsapnak. De Albus mindig megbízott az ösztöneidben, Harry, _mindig_. Egyszer azt mondta nekem, hogy a te igazságérzeted a legerősebb azok közül a tanulók közül, akik valaha a Roxfort padjait koptatták. Épp ezért bízott benned és az erkölcsi ítéleteidben. Úgy, ahogy én is bízom benned.

Harry szemei égtek, de ugyanakkor nem tudta kiverni a kegyetlen gondolatot a fejéből, hogy Dumbledore Perselus Pitonban is bízott.

– Nem bírom tovább – mondta lassan, inkább magának, mint Lupinnak.

– De igen, bírod – válaszolt a férfi határozottan.

– Hogyan vegyem biztosra, hogy megölöm Voldemortot, ha minden alkalommal így érzem magam, amikor...?

– Minden alkalommal, amikor mit teszel? Megvédesz egy barátot? Elveszel egy életet a pillanat hevében, mikor az egyetlen másik lehetőséged az, hogy elveszítesz valakit, akit szeretsz? Mi lett volna, ha Bellatrix Ginnyt kapja el? Másként cselekedtél volna?

Harry gondolkodott.

– Nem – csúszott ki a száján; úgy érezte magát, mintha gyomorszájon vágták volna.

– Az, amit most érzel... el fog múlni. Aztán később, amíg ezt az ösvényt járod, amit választottál, lehet, hogy újra szembetalálkozol majd vele...

– Nem én választottam – vágta rá Harry gyorsan. – Az ösvény választott engem. _Ő_ választott engem.

Tudatában annak, hogy innen már csak egy lépésre van az, hogy megossza Lupinnal a Próféciát, Harry témát váltott.

– Annyi minden van még, amit meg kell tenni...

– Megengeded, hogy segítsek neked? – kérdezett rá Lupin nyíltan.

Harry egy pillanatra nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólaljon, aztán újra becsukta. Olyan sokat segített volna, ha megoszthatja valakivel a vállát nyomó terheket, amiket Dumbledore ruházott rá, vagy ha átadhatta volna valaki másnak a feladatot... Lupin felnőtt volt... egy barát...

– Nem tehetem – válaszolta.

– Miért nem?

– Mert vannak bizonyos dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek... Túl kockázatos, veszélyes dolgok... és továbbra is Dumbledore utasításait fogom követni, amíg csak élek.

– Nem azt kérem tőled, hogy tegyél az utasítása ellenére, Harry. Ha csak annyit tudok tenni érted, hogy néha, amikor szükséged van arra, hogy beszélj valakivel, mint most, akkor szívesen segítek, vagy ha van néhány magasabb szintű bűbáj, amit meg szeretnél tanulni, de nem tudsz, mivel most nem vagy az iskolában...

Harry hálásan bólintott.

– Igen, a patrónusomat teljes egészében neked köszönhetem.

Lupin nevetett. Néhány másodpercig hallgattak.

– Egyszer régen – kezdte a férfi, elfordítva a tekintetét Harryről, és kibámulva az ablakon, mintha valóban odaképzelné magát abba a korábbi helyzetbe –, amikor még sokkal fiatalabb voltam, mint most... valójában nem sokkal idősebb nálad... egy háború közepén találtam magam. Ugyanannak a háborúnak a közepén, amiben most is benne vagyunk. És mivel megvolt a magam baja amiatt, hogy vérfarkas vagyok, enyhén szólva is vonakodtam harcba szállni.

– És mitől változott meg a véleményed? – kérdezte Harry, mikor Remus szünetet tartott.

– Az apád változtatta meg. Az apád bátorsága és Sirius hite abban, hogy nyerhetünk. Mindenesetre, Dumbledore akarata dacára, hamarosan az apád, Sirius és én egy csapat halálfaló között találtuk magunkat.

– Miért nem akarta Dumbledore, hogy harcoljatok?

– Fiatalok voltunk és bolondok... Meggondolatlanok, ezt te is tudod. Talán néhányszor magunknak kerestük a bajt – tette hozzá nosztalgikus mosollyal az ajkain.

Harry hallgatott.

– De az a nap megváltoztatott mindent. Apád, Sirius és én a halálfalókkal párbajoztunk. Azt hiszem, nem voltak sokkal idősebbek nálunk, mi pedig el voltunk telve magunktól. Azonban volt köztük valaki, egy idősebb férfi, aki nyilvánvalóan veszélyesebb volt a többieknél, ezt megállapíthattuk abból, hogy milyen varázslatokat használt ellenünk. Aztán egyszer csak eljött az a pillanat, hogy nagyon közel került apádhoz és Siriushoz, és én tudtam, ha nem teszek valamit, akkor mindkettejüket megölheti.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Harry erőtlenül, arra gondolva, hogy úgyis tudja, mi lesz a válasz.

– Elsőként akkor tettem meg. Felé irányítottam a pálcám, és megöltem egy halálfalót, mert az ösztöneim azt súgták, hogy ez a helyes.

Csend volt.

– Végül sikerült kikeverednünk a csávából, amibe belekerültünk, de mikor az egésznek vége lett, és egyedül maradtam, ugyanazt éreztem, amit most te: émelyegtem, és undorodtam magamtól...

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Dumbledore meglátogatott másnap. Arra számítottam, hogy mérges lesz amiatt, hogy olyan vakmerőek voltunk, de nem volt az. Valójában dorgálás helyett mindhármunkat bevett a Főnix Rendjébe még aznap este.

– Tényleg? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen. Szóval, mint látod, én úgy gondolom, hogy az, hogy kit ölnek meg, vagy ki hal meg egy szituációban nem jó, vagy rossz, hanem végeredményben az ösztön diktálja a történéseket. De néha még most is újraélem azt a pillanatot, ha behunyom a szemem; manapság már nem olyan gyakran, de még mindig emlékszem annak a férfinak az arcára.

– Könnyebb lett?

– Igen – válaszolta Lupin egyszerűen. – A képek megfakulnak az idővel. Viszont sosem válik könnyebbé elvenni egy életet, Harry. De mindazok után, ami történt, fel kell tennem a kérdést: még mindig meg akarod ölni Voldemortot?

Harry azokra az emberekre gondolt, akik mind Voldemort miatt haltak meg, arra a rengeteg szenvedésre és pusztításra, amit okozott. Megadták neki ezek a történések a jogot arra, hogy véget vessen annak a nyomorult és szánalmas életnek, amit Voldemort élt?

– Igen.

* * *

><p>Hermione nem sokkal azután jött be, hogy Harry és Remus befejezték a beszélgetést. Aggódva kulcsolta össze a kezeit.<p>

– Úgy gondoltam, nem lenne jó ötlet beállítani a minisztériumba, mert akkor még elkezdenének kérdezősködni Harryről, és minden másról is, úgyhogy inkább részletesen leírtam egy pergamenre a történteket, és elküldtem a Hop-hálózaton.

– Jó ötlet – mondta Lupin. – A kandallóm körül van egy feltérképezhetetlenné tevő bűbáj, nem tudják majd, honnan jött az üzenet. Nagyon hasznos varázslat.

Hermione leült Harry mellé az egyik kopott karosszékbe, és a kezére tette a kezét.

– Minden rendben?

Harry egyenesen a szemébe nézve válaszolt:

– Igen.

Lábdobogás hallatszott: Ron és Ginny jöttek lefelé a lépcsőn.

– Mindkét szobában megvetettük mindkét ágyat – tájékoztatta őket Ron.

Ginny felhorkant.

– Úgy érted, én megágyaztam, miközben te hősiesen végignézted.

Ronnak fülei hirtelen vöröses színt vettek fel.

– Ja, hát otthon anya csinálja – motyogta.

Hermione kuncogott.

– Köszönöm nektek... Illetve Ginnynek – javította ki magát Remus. – Van még némi étel itthon; talán ennünk kéne, mielőtt eltesszük magunkat holnapra.

Lupin felkelt, hogy a kis főzőfülkéhez menjen, ahol egymás után nyitogatta ki a szekrényeket, és rendezett sorba tányérokat pár pálcamozdulattal. Harry érezte, hogy a többiek őt nézik.

– Nézzétek... – kezdte, de Ron közbevágott.

– Nem kell megmagyaráznod nekünk semmit, Harry. Ami történt megtörtént; gyorsan kellett cselekedned. Mi is ugyanezt tettük volna.

Harry ebben ugyan kételkedett, de ettől még értékelte, amit Ron mondott.

* * *

><p>Néhány sonkás-sajtos szendvics után mindannyian felvonultak, hogy már csak némi alvásra és személyes térre vágyva holtfáradtan bedőljenek a saját ágyaikba. Lupin kivételével azonban egyiküknek sem jutott saját szoba. Egy óra is eltelt, mire Ron elkezdett horkolni, és Harry, aki éberen feküdt a hátán, nyitott szemmel bámulva a plafont, tudta, hogy ez azért van, mert Ronra épp olyan hatást gyakoroltak a nap izgalmai, mint őrá.<p>

Harry még azután sem tudott aludni, hogy Ron álomba zuhant. Mióta beszélt Remusszal már nem volt annyira zaklatott, de még mindig erős volt benne az az érzés, mintha nem is lenne önmaga; mintha egy pillanat alatt tíz évet öregedett volna.

Nem igazán gondolkodott rajta, mit tesz, csak kicsúszott az ágyból, és a hideg fapadlóra lépett. A nyikorgó padlódeszkák hangja nem ébresztette fel Ront.

Lábujjhegyen leosont a lépcsőn, és a homályban belesüppedt az egyik zöld karosszékbe. Az utcai lámpa narancsos fénye kísérteties, halvány ragyogásba vonta előtte a padlót és a szőnyegeket.

Harry annyira a gondolataiba merült, hogy csak pár pillanat múlva vette észre, hogy valaki már ül mellette.

– Heló – mondta Ginny halkan.

– Heló.

– Én se tudtam aludni.

Egy pillanatig egyikük sem szólalt meg, aztán Harry nem bírta tovább, és feltette azt a kérdést, amit azóta fel szeretett volna tenni, hogy eljöttek a Grimmauld térről.

– Ginny, miért nem néztél rám egyáltalán, miután... miután...

Ginny nem válaszolt neki azonnal. Úgy tűnt, jól meg szeretné válogatni a szavait.

– Mert mikor megtetted, rájöttem valamire.

– Mire?

– Arra, hogy... hogyan fogok reagálni azokra a dolgokra... amiket majd meg kell tenned... a jövőben.

– Mire gondolsz?

– Megpróbáltál megóvni ezektől a dolgoktól, és én ezt a szemedre vetettem... Még mindig harcolni akarok, de az, ahogy végignéztem, ahogy megölöd azt a borzasztó nőt... rádöbbentett arra, mivel kell szembenézned nap, mint nap.

Harry hallgatott.

– Olyan érzés, mintha megváltoztál volna. Félek attól, hogy nem akarsz olyan jelentéktelen dolgokkal foglalkozni, mint ami köztünk van... vagy _lesz_.

– Ginny, ami azelőtt történt, hogy a halálfalók ránk törtek volna a Grimmauld téren, az _nem_ jelentéktelen, és még mindig akarom, bármi is történjen a jövőben, vagy... vagy azután.

– Ez az egész... meg fog változtatni téged.

– Ugyanaz maradok, aki voltam. – Harry kinyújtotta a kezét a sötétben, hogy megfogja Ginnyét.

– Azt akarod, hogy menjek vissza az iskolába holnap, igaz? – kérdezte a lány.

Harry bólintott, és a lány látta az arcán az eltökéltséget az utcai lámpa fényében.

– Nagyon szeretem, ha itt vagy, de...

– Tudom. Nem akarsz kockáztatni.

Harry most újra azt érezte, mint a tónál, Dumbledore temetése előtt: hogy tökéletesen értik, mire gondol a másik.

* * *

><p>Ginny a következő reggelen anélkül hagyta el a házat, hogy bármelyiküktől is elköszönt volna. Ron dühös és meglepett volt a távozás módja miatt, Harry azonban számított valami ilyesmire, és valahogy helyesnek is tartotta. Neki túl nehéz lett volna újra és újra búcsút venni a lánytól.<p>

– Miért ment el csak így? Ez egyszerűen... udvariatlan volt tőle! – mondta Ron, miközben az ágya szélén ülve felhúzta a tartalék zoknijait.

– Mert nem akart elmenni, Ron – válaszolt Hermione nyugodtan. – Könnyebb volt neki úgy, hogy egyikünktől sem vett búcsút.

– Ja, _neki_ könnyebb volt!

– Nem kell aggódnod miatta, Ron – szólalt meg Remus. – Hop-porral ment el, és a kandallóm feltérképezhetetlen.

– Nem csak erről van szó... csak... Hiányozni fog.

Hermione a vállára tette a kezét.

– Tudom. De én itt vagyok.

Harry mogorván megköszörülte a torkát, és felkelt. Ron fülei elvörösödtek, és úgy látszott, hirtelen Hermione is rádöbbent arra, hogy nincsenek teljesen egyedül.

Pár perccel később már a gőzölgő teáscsészéik fölött ültek a nappaliban. Lupin a konyhaasztalnál ült, és a Reggeli Prófétát tanulmányozta.

– Két haláleset történt ezen a héten – szólalt meg zord hangon. – Az egyikük Jonathan Mayer volt, egy nagykutya a minisztériumból.

– És ki volt a másik?

– Egy mugli. Mayer csak megpróbált közbeavatkozni, de másodperceken belül felülkerekedtek rajtuk. Mivel az egész nagy nyilvánosság előtt zajlott, a minisztériumi emléktörőknek rengeteg dolga volt az eset után.

Harry Hermione felé fordult ültében.

– Még mindig a zsebedben van a medál? – kérdezte halkan.

Hermione a zsebébe nyúlt, kitapintotta a tárgyat, majd bólintott.

– Mikor fogod... tudod...?

– Hamarosan – válaszolta Harry, nagyon is tudatában lévén a ténynek: most, hogy megszerezték a horcruxot, olyan gyorsan el kell pusztítaniuk, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

– Bárcsak az én zsebem is ilyen izgalmas lenne – morogta Ron, és belenyúlt a sajátjába. – Nézzük csak, van nálam egy zsebkendő... és egy csokibéka. Kéred, Harry?

Ron Harry felé dobta a csokoládét, aki elkapta azt, és bár nem volt éhes, megszokásból kinyitotta a dobozt, hogy megnézze, ki van a kártyán. Mikor megfordította a lapot, bukfencet vetett a gyomra.

Dumbledore volt az.

– Ó – mondta Hermione aggódva. – Öhm, Harry, majd én megeszem, add ide...

De mielőtt elvehette volna az édességet, olyasmi történt, amire egyikük sem számított.

– Szervusz, Harry.

Harry pislogott egyet.

A kártya beszélt hozzá.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: Az előző fejezetre érkezett 25 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. Köszönjük!<p>

A fejezettel kapcsolatban annyit szeretnénk elmondani, hogy itt Lupin nézeteit olvashattátok a témáról, tehát úgy véljük, hogy ez akár egy megosztó fejezet is lehet abból a szempontból, hogy egyetértetek-e az érvelésével, vagy nem. :)

A visszajelzéseket ugyanúgy várjuk, ahogy eddig, a kritikákra válaszolunk, csak a hosszabb vélemenyekre szeretjük jól átrágni a választ, gondolkodni a felvetéseiteken és ez több ideig tart. Mindenkinek szeretnénk megköszönni, aki eddig írt!

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	24. A három titokgazdajelölt

**Megjelölve**

**XXIV. fejezet: A három titokgazda-jelölt**

* * *

><p><em>"A kártyabeli Dumbledore szemei felcsillantak a félhold alakú szemüveglencsék mögött.<em>

– _Mint mondtam, csak bizonyos mennyiségű információt tudok átadni. Nem a megfelelő kérdéseket teszed fel, Harry."_

* * *

><p>Harry pislogott egyet, és lassan megrázta a fejét. Biztosan csak álmodik. Senki más nem hallotta a köszönést. Vajon ez az őrülete első jele?<p>

Kicsit közelebb emelte a csokibéka kártyát az orrához, hogy megvizsgálja, Dumbledore akkor most tényleg másképp néz-e ki rajta, mint az összes többi kártyán, vagy csak az ő szeme káprázik. A figura nyugodtan, csillogó szemekkel mosolygott vissza rá.

– Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy mi ketten nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz, Harry... de ez talán már kicsit túlzás.

Harry levegő után kapott, és a lap kihullott a kezéből.

Ron és Hermione furcsálkodva pillantottak rá.

– Minden rendben, Harry? – kérdezte Ron habozva.

– A kártya... nézzétek meg a kártyát!

Hermione lassan nyújtotta ki a kezét a tárgyért, mintha attól félne, Harry javaslata, hogy vegye fel, talán nem volt teljesen józan.

– Mi van vele? – kérdezte, miközben feltartotta.

– Beszélt hozzám... Dumbledore beszélt hozzám...

– De Harry, ez lehetetlen...

– Jó reggelt önnek is, Miss Granger!

Hermione hangosan megnyikkant, és ő is kiejtette a kezéből a kártyát meglepetésében. Az már másodszor hullott a padlóra egy halk koppanás kíséretében.

Ron falfehér arccal kinyúlt, és felszedte, Harry pedig gyanakodva méregette a tárgyat.

– I-Igazgató úr...? – hebegte, nagyon is szürreálisnak érezve a kialakult szituációt. Hogyan lehetséges ez?

– Igen, valóban én vagyok az – felelte Dumbledore nyugodtan. – Most, hogy ezt a tényt néhány másodperc különbséggel kétszer is sikerült megállapítanunk, talán áttérhetnénk a hasznosabb dolgok megvitatására.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de aztán inkább be is csukta, mert egy hang sem jött ki rajta. Remus lassan sétált oda hozzájuk, mintha maga sem lenne biztos abban, hogy amit hall, tényleg valódi, és nem foszlik rögtön semmivé, ahogy odaér. Elsőnek Hermione tért magához:

– De hát... Ez hogyan lehetséges?

– Bizonyára mindannyian tudtok róla, hogy a Roxfort igazgatói irodájában ott függnek a régi igazgatók és igazgatónők portréi, hogy tanácsokkal lássák el a jelenlegi igazgatót vagy igazgatónőt, ha szükségesnek ítélik. És talán már arra is rájöttetek, hogy jelenleg nem az igazgatói irodában tartózkodom a portrémban: hanem itt. Én, mint az átlagnál valamelyest nagyobb tudással rendelkező varázsló – kérlek, bocsássátok meg a szerénytelenségemet – képes vagyok arra, hogy portréként egyéb, rólam készült alkotásokat, mint például ezt a pompás, kis kártyát, is felkeressek, és rajtuk keresztül tanácsot adjak. Most pedig kérlek benneteket, hogy tegyétek fel a további kérdéseiteket.

Csönd ereszkedett rájuk; mindannyian próbálták feldolgozni a hallott információkat.

– Szóval maga... most... egy portré? – kérdezte Ron.

– Ahogy mondja, Mr Weasley.

– És... tud nekünk tanácsokat adni?

– Ez egy újabb tömör és minden ízében tökéletesen megfogalmazott tény volt.

– Miért ölte meg magát Piton? – bukott ki Harryből hirtelen az elfojtott érzelmektől terhes mondat. A többiek meglepve pillantották rá.

Dumbledore pedig, Harry várakozásával ellentétben azonnal beszélni kezdett:

– Ezt a kérdést nem válaszolhatom meg, Harry. Én már nem vagyok életben; ahogyan most beszélünk, az nem ugyanaz, mintha a Hopp-hálózaton keresztül tennénk. Az elhunytak portréi pedig nem tudnak egy bizonyos mennyiségűnél több információval szolgálni. Így most pontosan ugyanaz történt, mint évekkel ezelőtt: egy olyan kérdést tettél fel nekem, amire nem adhatom meg a választ.

– Erre mégis emlékszik? – folytatta Harry. – Emlékszik rá, hogy én hét évvel ezelőtt megkérdeztem magától, miért akart Voldemort kiskoromban megölni, de arra nem emlékszik, hogy Piton miért gyilkos?

A kártyabeli Dumbledore szemei felcsillantak a félhold alakú szemüveglencsék mögött.

– Mint mondtam, csak bizonyos mennyiségű információt tudok átadni. Nem a megfelelő kérdéseket teszed fel.

Harry úgy érezte, mintha valaki gyomron rúgta volna.

A Dumbledore hirtelen feltűnése fölött érzett kezdeti sokk után, az előbb már pár ragyogó pillanatra elfogta az érzés, hogy azok a kétségek és kérdések, amik a halála óta kínozzák, most végre érthetővé válnak majd, és nem más világítja meg őket, mint a mentora, akiről idáig azt hitte, hogy örökre elveszítette.

A válasz hallatán azonban rájött, hogy közel sem így áll a helyzet, és most már szeretett volna inkább felébredni ebből a hamis káprázatból.

– Albus... A Grimmauld tér... – kezdte Lupin.

– Igen, Remus?

– Mi történt mielőtt meghalt...? Ki volt a titokgazda?

A kártyán lévő Dumbledore semmit sem kérdezett. Nem akarta tudni, hogy Lupint miért érdekli ez, támadás vagy egyéb szerencsétlenség történt-e, csak válaszolt:

– Úgy vélem, Miss Granger már kellő alapossággal elmagyarázta, mi szokott történni, ha egy ilyen helyzet előadódik. Az eredeti titokgazda, jelen esetben jómagam, kijelöl három, a titok hordozására kiválasztott utódot, és ha ő meghal, akkor a három jelölt találkozik, és választanak valakit maguk közül, aztán egy bűbáj segítségével ő lesz az új titokgazda.

Rövid szünet következett, Harry pedig rájött, hogy ezt már mind valóban hallotta Hermionétól mielőtt elindultak volna a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

– Akkor... ki az? Kit választottak? Ki a titokgazda? – kérdezte Ron.

– Nem tudom, Mr Weasley.

Dumbledore ugyanolyan érzelemmentes hangon felelt, mint az előbb. Nagyon szokatlan volt; mintha itt lett volna, de igazán mégsem.

– De az előbb nem azt, mondta, hogy-

– Csak azt tudom megmondani, hogy ki volt a három jelölt, akiket kiválasztottam, hogy valamelyikük később titokgazda lehessen.

Mindenki mély levegőt vett. Mindegyikükben tudatosult, hogy ez a közlés egyúttal azt is jelenti, hogy a három megnevezett közül valamelyikük átállt a másik oldalra, hiszen a Fideliusnak Hermione könyvei alapján ki kellett volna tartania – de csak akkor, ha a három jelölt megbízható.

– A három ember, akivel a halálom előtt erről beszéltem Minerva McGalagony, Arthur Weasley és Nymphadora Tonks voltak.

Egy kis időbe beletelt, mire összeszedték magukat a nevek felfedése után, mert ez az új információ mindannyiukat megrázta. A kártyán lévő Dumbledore pedig ezután egyszerűen eltűnt a feketeségben, ahogy minden alkalommal tette, mikor kisétált a csokibéka-kártyájából korábban is. Harry többször szólongatta, és kopogtatta a pálcájával a kártyát, de Dumbledore nem tűnt fel újra. Végül még a szobán is keresztülhajította a lapot, de ettől igazából ő maga sem remélt változást.

* * *

><p>– Nem értem... – mondta Remus hozzávetőleg az ötödik alkalommal, és közben megdörzsölte a homlokát. Odakint zuhogott az eső, a megannyi esőcsepp pedig kitartóan dobolt a tetőn. – Egyikük sem árult volna el minket soha... Nem árulták volna el a Rendet... Ez elképzelhetetlen!<p>

– Mégis el kell gondolkodnunk rajta – mondta Harry, próbálva realisztikusan nézni a dolgokat, de az ő feje is zsongott a helyzet képtelenségétől.

– Hogyan máshogy találhatta volna meg Voldemort a főhadiszállást? – kérdezte Hermione riadt tekintettel.

– De legalább kettőre le tudjuk szűkíteni a lehetőségek számát... – mondta Ron. – Úgy értem... apám _soha_... _tudjátok_, hogy soha nem tenne ilyet.

Harryt a rosszullét kerülgette. Azok, akiknek Dumbledore a nevét mondta, az utolsók lettek volna a földön, akikről feltételezi, hogy árulók lesznek, és mégis...

– Tonksért pedig én tudok kezeskedni... – mondta Lupin. – Ő sem tenne ilyet _soha_... Ismerem...

– De McGalagony se csinálna ilyet! _McGalagony professzor_ az, akiről beszélünk! Évekig vigyázott ránk, és a Rend oldalán harcol a kezdetektől! – jegyezte meg Hermione fagyosan. – Ennek az egésznek semmi értelme! Dumbledore egyértelműen megbízott ebben a három emberben, kizárt dolog, hogy _bármelyikük_ eláruljon minket!

– Különösen az apám nem – tette hozzá Ron vöröslő fülekkel. Ez utóbbi egyértelmű figyelmeztető jel volt.

– Valami nagyon nincs itt rendben... – mondta Harry lassan.

– Tényleg? – mormogta Ron szarkasztikusan. Harry nem figyelt rá.

– Nem hiszem, hogy most rögtön rá kéne mutatni valakire. Ez nagyon félrevihet minket.

Hermione hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

– De Harry... bárki is az... az illető átállt! És még több bajt is okozhat!

Harry egyszerűen sehogy sem bírta elképzelni, hogy Ron édesapja, Mr Weasley áruló legyen. A földön többé nincs igazság, ha erről kiderül, hogy így van. Ugyanakkor McGalagony is végig itt volt, végig harcolt Voldemort ellen, feltehetőleg Dumbledore legbizalmasabb barátja volt... Nem, ennek sem volt semmi értelme.

Harry lassan előrébb dőlt.

– Említett neked Tonks bármit mostanában, Remus? Esetleg arról, hogy kiválasztották, hogy titokgazda-utód legyen?

Lupin elgondolkodott, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Hermione viszont szinte azonnal átvette a szót:

– Nem beszélhetett volna róla. Ez a bűbáj következménye. Amint az eredeti titokgazda, vagyis Dumbledore, kiválasztotta hármukat, a varázslat köti őket, és nem beszélhetnek senkinek sem maguktól az egészről, hacsak valaki egyértelműen rá nem kérdez, hogy a jelöltek közt vannak-e.

– Mit értesz azalatt, hogy ha valaki egyértelműen rá nem kérdez?

– Dumbledore-nak kellett, hogy legyen valami módszere arra, hogy a rendtagok rájöhessenek, kik ők, arra az esetre, ha valakit újonnan be kell engedni a főhadiszállásra... Ezért ha rákérdezel náluk, meg kell tudniuk mondani, hogy a jelöltek között vannak. Ha meg _akarják_ mondani. A Veritaserum például nem használ, ha ők nem akarják ezt bevallani, mivel átmenetileg tulajdonképpen ők maguk a titokgazdák: sem ezt, sem a titkot nem lehet belőlük kicsalni.

– Tehát akkor az egyik titokgazda-jelölt kiadhatta az információt Voldemortnak? – kérdezte Harry.

– Igen... de csak akkor, ha ő maga is ezt akarta – mondta Hermione feszengve.

Harry megcsóválta a fejét. Ez túl sok információ volt egyszerre, és nem is szűkült a kör az áruló kilétével kapcsolatban.

– Rendben... a következőt fogjuk tenni. Remus, Tonks nem látogat valamikor mostanában el hozzád? – kérdezte, gyorsan összeszedve a gondolatait.

Lupin kissé felemelte a fejét; látszott, hogy most tér magához.

– De... Megbeszéltük, hogy holnap este együtt vacsorázunk.

– Akkor kérni fogok tőled valamit... Tonksnak ebből az egészből semmit se említs. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy áruló... _Egyikőjükről_ sem hiszem, hogy az... De most még nem akarok belekezdeni az ügy kivizsgálásába...

– De, Harry, ez nagyon fontos... – kezdte Hermione.

Harry félbeszakította.

– Mi ma délután elmegyünk – folytatta, de ekkor meglátta Remus arca milyen kifejezést öltött.

– Harry...

– ... mert vannak dolgok, amikkel haladnunk kell tovább... és van, amit nem akarunk itt csinálni, mert túl veszélyes.

Ezzel jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Ronra és Hermionéra, és a pillantásukból azt szűrte le, hogy megértették, hogy _''a dolgok, amikkel haladnunk kell tovább"_ alatt a medál elpusztítását érti egy Lupin házánál biztonságosabb helyen.

– Tudod, Harry, hogy engem akkor teszel ki veszélynek, amikor csak akarsz – felelte Lupin. – Én mindig itt vagyok, hogy segítsek... de bármi történjék is... tudd, hogy Tonks _nem_ áruló, Harry.

Harry bólintott, de közben nagyon kellemetlen érzése támadt.

– Egyikőjükről sem gondolom, hogy az lenne.

* * *

><p>Mielőtt elindultak volna, még eldöntötték, hogy merre mennek tovább.<p>

– Egy biztonságos helyre van szükségünk, ahol elpusztíthatjuk a medált; valami olyan helyre, ahol a muglik nem láthatnak meg semmit, vagy ahol nem eshet bajuk. Ki tudja, mi őrzi ezt a horcruxot... – mondta Harry.

– És hol találunk egy ilyen helyet?

Harry, mióta megtalálták a Black házban a horcruxot, gondolkodott ezen, többet is, mint amennyit megosztott a téma kapcsán Ronnal vagy Hermionéval.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy valamilyen barlang vagy ehhez hasonló lenne a legbiztonságosabb választás.

– Egy barlang? – kérdezett vissza Ron, miközben Hermionével mindketten rámeredtek Harryre.

– Hát... nem kell pont barlangnak lennie – válaszolt Harry. – Valami elhagyatott mező is megteszi... csak egy barlang megfelelőnek-

– Oké, rendben... csak egy barlang kicsit... _túl_ ijesztő hely, ha engem kérdezel.

– Csak egy olyan helyre van szükségünk, ami elég távol van mindentől és mindenkitől... arra az esetre, ha valami rosszul sülne el. Emlékeztek, mennyire meggyűlt a bajunk az utóbbi horcruxokkal? Nem a londoni metróban akarok állni egy halom mugli közt, mikor megpróbálom megsemmisíteni a medált.

– Jó, de mégis hol találunk itt a közelben egy elhagyatott helyet? – kérdezte Hermione, és kinézett az ablakon az utakat pásztázva, amik mentén mindenütt házak álltak, és egyéb beépített területek; ameddig a szem ellátott, csak lakónegyedek látszottak.

– Itt nem is fogunk – felelt Harry –, de én tudok egy tökéletes megoldást.

– Igazán?

– Emlékeztek rá, hogy évekkel ezelőtt Sirius Roxmorts fölött egy barlangban bujkált a hegyekben? Ott csak a vidék venne körbe bennünket, és még a helyet is ismerjük... Nincs arra időnk, hogy idegen helyeken kószáljunk, és eltévedjünk.

Hermione rábólintott.

– Igen... és most, hogy így mondod, Hagrid is emlegette, hogy ő is lakott az ottani barlangban, mikor Umbridge és azok a szörnyű, minisztériumi emberek üldözték. Emlékeztek?

Ron arcán szkeptikus kifejezés tűnt fel.

– Egyedül talán csak az lehet baj... – kezdte, és közben kérdőn Harryre nézett –, hogy sok embert ismerünk Roxmortsban... Mi van, ha belefutunk egy tanárba, vagy valami ilyesmi?

– Csak elővigyázatosnak kell lennünk – mondta Hermione kérlelő hangon.

– És még ha bele is futunk egy tanárba... McGalagonynak már nálatok megmondtuk, Ron, hogy nem megyünk vissza az iskolába... Nem fog tartóztatni minket...

Az egyetértés érzése ereszkedett rájuk.

* * *

><p>Ron és Hermione nem vesztegették az időt hosszas pakolással; mindketten készek voltak indulni most, hogy már csak az utolsó horcruxok egyikének elpusztítása volt hátra. Ebédidőre már mindannyian a bejárati ajtón kívül álltak, készen a távozásra.<p>

– Köszönünk minden segítséget, Remus – rázott kezet vele Harry. Épp csak, hogy a tető takarásában álltak, alig egy centire a szakadó, novemberi esőtől.

– Semmit sem kell megköszönnöd. Nálad van a kártya? – kérdezte.

Harry a zsebébe nyúlt, és előhúzta a csokibéka-kártyát, amin továbbra is csak Dumbledore hűlt helyét lehetett látni.

– Tartsd magadnál, hátha megint megszólal majd... Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nagyobb szerepet fog játszani ebben a háborúban, mint azt most sejtenénk...

Ron is kezet rázott Lupinnal, Hermione pedig adott az arcára egy puszit, majd mindannyian a fejükre terítették a köpönyegüket, és kiléptek a zuhogó esőbe. Harry nehéz szívvel vált el Lupintól; igaz, hogy dühös volt, mikor a régi tanárát és Ginnyt ott találta a Grimmauld téren, de az, hogy Lupin ott volt mellette Bellatrix Lestrange halála után is, újból arra emlékeztette, hogy milyen érzés is volt, mikor még volt valaki, aki védelmezi...

* * *

><p>Most, ahogy Lupin utcájának végén, egy magas bükkfa alatt álltak, merev arccal néztek egymásra. Mindegyikük észrevette a feltűnő változást a másik kettő külsejében, ami az elmúlt hónapokban alatt következett be; mindannyiuk tekintete némi fájdalmat tükrözött, és idősebbnek is tűntek, mintha a testük rövid idő alatt sokkal közelebb került volna a felnőttkorhoz, noha az elméjük még nem volt képes teljes egészében a helyére rakni a velük történt dolgokat.<p>

– Akkor mind hoppanálunk? – kérdezte Harry.

Ron és Hermione bólintottak, és szorosabbra húzták magukon a köpenyt, hogy védjék magukat a széltől és az esőtől, ez utóbbi, ha lehet, most minden eddiginél jobban szakadt.

Harry összehúzta a vállait, becsukta a szemét, és a Roxmorts lábainál kezdődő hegyekre koncentrált, mielőtt lépett volna egyet, hogy a borzasztó sötétség és a fojtogató nyomás érzésének adja át magát.

Harry pislogott, aztán előreesett a kemény kőre; a térde azonnal lüktetni kezdett. Gyorsan levegő után kapott, és mélyeket szívott a varázslatosan hideg levegőből; a hoppanálás még mindig annyira kellemetlen volt számára, hogy mindig volt egy olyan érzése közben, hogy soha többé nem vehet majd levegőt.

Ron és Hermione is felbukkantak pár méterrel arrébb. Épp a Roxmorts határát jelző kapun kívülre hoppanáltak, melyen túl a környező hegyekhez és földekhez jutott az ember. Ha Harry feljebb tolta a szemüvegét az orrán, még a mozgó, apró embereket is látni vélte a faluban; túl messze voltak ahhoz, hogy észrevehették volna a három fiatalt előtűnni a levegőből.

– Ne álljunk csak így itt az esőben – mondta Hermione, és a saját arcára mutatott a pálcájával, majd elsuttogta: – _Leperex!_

Elindultak felfelé a hegyre, ami a kitartóan zuhogó esőnek köszönhetően egyre sarasabb és csúszósabb lett.

Tíz perc után elértek egy kevésbé meredek részt, és megálltak, hogy futólag lenézzenek az odalent elterülő falura; a térdük ekkorra már egészen elmerevedett.

– Közel van már a barlang, Harry? – kérdezte Ron egy percre leguggolva és levegő után kapkodva.

– Igen... Szerintem az az ott – felelte Harry, szintén kifulladva, és egy sötét lyuk felé mutatott a hegyormon, amit nagyrészt eltakart egy előtte álló, kisebb szikla.

Tovább folytatták az útjukat. Most már nem esett olyan erősen, és az ég fölöttük egységes szürke színt öltött. Ahogy odaértek a sziklához, Harry előhúzta a pálcáját, és magasra tartva azt, fényt bűvölt rá, hogy világítson.

A barlangban vaksötét volt, épp úgy, ahogy Harry emlékezett rá abból az időből, mikor még Siriust látogatta meg itt... Dohos, nedves szag csapta meg az orrukat, ahogy beléptek, és körbenéztek a pálca fényénél.

– Hát akkor... úgy gondolom, hogy ne vesztegessük az időt – mondta Harry, és már nyúlt volna a zsebébe, hogy előhúzza a medált, mikor egy súrlódó hangot hallott a háta mögül. A szíve abban a pillanatban őrülten kalapálni kezdett.

Ron és Hermione még mindig a habozva álltak a barlang szájánál, Harry pedig lassan hátrafordult, és tőrdöfésként érte a rémisztő felismerés, hogy valaki van még itt rajtuk kívül.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: <strong>A Merengőn megkapott 16, és az itt megkapott 2 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. Köszönjük vavevának és ibolya0808-nak is a visszajelzéseket! :)))<strong>

**A folytatás egy hét múlva érkezik, ha legalább 15-en írtok visszajelzést, és két hét múlva, ha legalább 8-an írtok visszajelzést. A visszajelzés vonatkozzon a történetre, ha van regisztrációtok, kérjük, írjatok bejelentkezve, de ha nincsen, ezért egyáltalán nem szükséges készíteni egyet!**

**_**Visszajelzés írásának módja fanfictionneten: a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül, aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**_**

**Visszajelzést írni nektek maximum két percbe telik. Köszönjük!**

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	25. Egy fölösleges ember

**Megjelölve**

**XXV. fejezet: Egy fölösleges ember  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"– Úgy látom, odavagy ezért a szituációért, Potter – mondta Malfoy sötéten.<em>

– _Ki sem tudom mondani, mennyire élvezem – biccentett Harry."_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy állt előtte.<p>

Harry szakadt farmerja zsebéhez kapott, hogy előrántsa a pálcáját, de ez alkalommal Malfoy gyorsabb volt nála.

Harryre fogta a pálcáját, és egy gyors, nonverbális varázslattal később Harry pálcája kirepült a kezéből, nekicsapódott a barlang nedves, hideg falának, majd lepattant róla a sötétségbe.

Harry csak egy másodpercig volt ledöbbenve, aztán gyorsan a földre vetette magát. Közben hátrasandított, a pillantásával rögtön Ront és Hermionét keresve; ők még mindig a bejáratnál álltak, mintha földbe gyökerezett volna a lábuk. Malfoy bizonyára már azelőtt megdermesztette őket, hogy ne tudjanak mozogni, mielőtt Harry elfordult volna tőlük a barlang belseje felé.

– Te...! – köpte Harry dühösen a földről, miközben körbetapogatózott a pálcája után.

– Én a helyedben nem tenném, Potter – zihálta Draco, aztán Harry már csak az érezte, hogy egy varázslat megragadja, felemeli, és a falhoz préseli; egyetlen izmát sem tudta megmozdítani.

Harry nem érzett félelmet, így előnytelen helyzete ellenére sem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Malfoy meglehetősen betegnek tűnik. Az arca szürke volt; komor, fénytelen szemei pedig olyan karikásak, mint egy öregemberé. Még a barlang viszonylagos sötétjében is kísértetiesen sápadtnak tűnt. Mindennek ellenére viszont biztosan fogta a pálcáját, még ha kissé szenvedő arcot vágott is közben.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyunk? – kérdezte Harry megvetéssel a hangjában, holott ennek a kiderítésénél sürgetőbb dolga is lett volna.

– A Sötét Nagyúr okosabb nálad, Potter. – Malfoy hangja vékony és rekedtes volt, mintha nagy megpróbáltatásokon ment volna keresztül. Harry tudta, ha mindez egy évvel ezelőtt történik, Malfoy szavait gúnyos vigyor is kísérte volna.

– Ez a feladatod, mi? – Közben próbálkozott ismét Ron és Hermione felé pislogni kiszolgáltatott helyzetéből, hogy lássa, vajon lesz-e olyan szerencséje, hogy ledobják magukról a varázslatot. – Mindig te vezeted ide a többieket, igaz? Hol vannak a kis haverjaid?

Malfoy nem válaszolt azonnal.

– Nincsenek itt – mondta végül. – Egyedül vagyok. Nincs szükségem segítségre!

– Valóban? – Harrynek hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. – És pontosan miért is vagy itt? Hogy megállíts minket? Hogy megölj minket, ahogy Dumbledore-t is megölted?

– Nem öltem meg Dumbledore-t! – vágta rá azonnal Draco elvékonyodott hangon.

– Én is pontosan így gondoltam: hogy nem sikerült megölnöd – mondta Harry gúnyosan. – Azt sem tudod, mit keresünk itt, szóval hogy is tudnál megállítani?

– _Tudom_, mit csináltok – mondta a fiú, de a hangja nem volt túl meggyőző, és ezt Harry is észrevette.

– Tényleg? Én nem hiszem, hogy tudod.

Egy hosszú másodperc következett, amiben Harry és Draco ugyanazzal a mélységes megvetéssel a szemükben meredtek egymásra – és pontosan ez volt az a másodperc, amiben Hermionénak sikerült kiszórnia egy bűbájt, ami fülsüketítő robbanás kíséretében találta el Malfoyt.

Harry azonnal lepuffant a falról, köszönhetően annak, hogy az őt fogvatartó varázslat kiszórója épp e pillanatban zuhant eszméletlenül a földre.

– Köszönöm – mondta Harry a tarkóját dörzsölve.

– Nincs mit – válaszolta Hermione, és kiszabadította Ront is a varázslat fogságából.

– Egyébként hogy csináltad? – kérdezte Harry higgadtan; túlságosan hozzászokott már Hermione zsenialitásához ahhoz, hogy meglepve érezze magát egy ilyen fordulattól.

– A bénító átok az izmok megdermesztésén alapszik, viszont az elmére nem hat. Évekkel ezelőtt olvastam olyan varázslatokról, amelyek az elme, azaz az akaraterő segítségével működnek, ahogy Mordon... Kupor is tanított minket annak idején, mikor le kellett győznünk az Imperiust.

Ron teljesen elgémberedett karjait masszírozta, és a fejét csóválta Hermione szavaira.

– Olyan vagy, mint egy két lábon járó tankönyv.

Hermione nem figyelt rá.

– Mit csinálunk most vele? – kérdezte kicsit rémülten, a magatehetetlenül fekvő Malfoyt bámulva.

Harry nem válaszolt.

* * *

><p>Nem sokkal később Malfoy magához tért. A barlang hátuljában feküdt, mágikus kötelek fogságában, fölötte a Hermione által elővarázsolt fény lebegett, ami megvilágította sápadt arcát. Draco idegességében megnyalta a szája szélét, de Harry ettől még nem érezte nyeregben magát.<p>

– Úgy látom, odavagy ezért a szituációért, Potter – mondta Malfoy sötéten.

– Ki sem tudom mondani, mennyire élvezem – biccentett Harry.

Draco fészkelődött a kötelek fogságában, de azok semmit sem engedtek.

– Miért mondtad, hogy Voldemort küldött ide, Malfoy? – kérdezte Harry halkan. – Hogy küldött volna ide segítők nélkül, hogy megállíts valakiket, akikről azt se tudod, miért jönnek?

– Mert megbízik bennem – morogta Draco, de miközben ezt mondta, a tekintete valami egészen másról tanúskodott.

Harry összeszűkítette a szemeit, és megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Azért küldött ide, mert eltoltad, igaz?

Draco metszőn, gúnyosan meredt rá a szürke szemeivel, de ez nem tántorította el Harryt a folytatástól.

– Valaki beköpött téged, igaz? Kitalálta, hogy Piton ölte meg Dumbledore-t, ezért ideküldött téged, mert úgy gondolta, hogy ha idejövök, majd végzek veled.

Draco a fejét csóválta.

– Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz, Potter. Itt toporogsz a Vízli-patkánnyal meg a sárvérűvel, és azt hiszed, hogy mindent tudsz...

Ron idegesen megrándult, mintha meg akarná ütni Malfoyt, de Hermione nyugtatólag a vállára tette a kezét, ezért végül beérte egy gyilkos pillantással.

Harry ellenben Draco fölé hajolt.

– Tudod, mi vagy, Malfoy?

– Egy mocskos kis... – kezdte Ron mérgesen, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Egy fölösleges ember. Azért küldött ide, mert meg akart szabadulni tőled. Nem tudtad elvégezni, amit rád bízott; nem tudtad megölni Dumbledore-t; mivel akkor meghátráltál, már inkább felesleges számára a létezésed, mint előnyös.

Draco arcán az látszott, hogy a szavak elevenébe vágnak, de a száját makacsul összezárta, és nem szólt semmit.

– Csak nem azt hitted, hogy egyszerűen kiszállsz ebből az egészből, mintha mi se történt volna? Halálfalónak lenni élethosszig tartó szolgálatot jelent. Akkor még nem gondoltál erre, mikor több mint egy éve ezzel hencegtél a Roxfort Expresszen, mi? Hogy lehettél...

– POFA BE! – ordította rekedten Malfoy, láthatóan minden erejét összeszedve. Kiabálni is csak halkabban, fojtott hangon tudott. – Nem tudsz _semmit_, Potter! Semmit az életemről, se arról, hogy _Ő_ mit csinál most... SEMMIT! Miért nem ölsz meg és esel túl az egészen, ahelyett, hogy találgatnál?

– Tényleg nem tudom – válaszolt Harry, és közben úgy tűnt, megfontolja a felvetést.

Draco teste ennek hallatán lejjebb csúszott a fal mentén, a kötelek szorításában. Harryt ez elkerülhetetlenül emlékeztette arra az éjszakára a villámsújtotta torony tetején, mikor _Dumbledore_ állt védtelenül a fal tövében... és _Malfoy_ kezében volt a pálca.

– Kérlek... Ha meg akarod tenni, akkor csak... csak essünk túl rajta – szólalt meg újra a fiú, ezúttal sokkal halkabb, fáradtabb hangon.

Harry még mindig arra az emlékre gondolt, mikor Malfoy leeresztette a pálcáját, miután Dumbledore próbált adni neki még egy esélyt... Tisztán emlékezett a mardekáros fiú hangjából érződő félelemre.

– Nem foglak megölni – mondta.

Malfoy felkapta a fejét.

– Nem kérek a tetves könyörületedből, Potter! Azt hiszed, tudnék élni ezzel a tudattal?

Harry a fejét csóválta.

– Az már nem az én problémám... Viszont ha megölnélek, csak _Neki_ kedveznék vele.

Draco lehorgasztotta a fejét, és úgy tűnt, minden levegőt, ami a tüdejében volt, most egyszerre fújt ki egy óriási, önkéntelen sóhajjal. Ezüstszőke haja most csapzott volt, és a homlokára tapadt.

– Miért nem... miért nem _Ő_ ölt meg?

– Mert ahhoz túl jelentéktelen voltál – válaszolta Harry egyszerűen, majd egy pillanatra Ron és Hermione felé fordult, akik még mindig nyugtalanul méregették Malfoyt. – Az nagyobb büntetés, ha valaki, aki megvet téged, kétségek közt tart, ahelyett, hogy pontot tenne az ügy végére.

Draco gyűlölködve meredt Harryre. Harry ellenben felemelte a pálcáját, és megpöccintette; Dracóról pedig lefoszlottak a mágikus kötelek, amik eddig fogva tartották.

– Harry... mit csinálsz? – kérdezte Ron.

– Most csak úgy hagyod, hogy menjen, amerre lát? – kérdezte Hermione is hitetlenkedve.

Harry Dracót nézte, aki korábbi harciassága ellenére még mindig nem kelt fel a padlóról; csak meredt Harryre, és láthatóan képtelen volt elhinni a tényt, hogy a fiú elengedte.

– Tudod, én is ott voltam... – mondta Harry, miközben Malfoy lassan elkezdett lábra állni. – A toronyban. Amikor Dumbledore... Amikor Dumbledore-t meggyilkolták.

Most az a kis szín is, ami eddig még látható volt Malfoy arcán, egyszerre eltűnt, mintha a fiút a hirtelen rosszullét kezdte volna kerülgetni.

– Láttam, mi történt. Azt is láttam, hogy leeresztetted a pálcád... még mielőtt Piton feltűnt.

– Akkor legyél boldog ettől az emléktől, Potter... – sziszegte Malfoy.

– Ez az elsődleges oka annak, hogy most nem öllek meg.

– Ó, igen? És mi a másodlagos oka? – halvány, gúnyos vigyor kúszott fel Malfoy arcára; közben lassan próbált feltápászkodni a földről a falba kapaszkodva.

Harry hosszan nézte az arcát, és csak azután válaszolt.

– Nem az én feladatom, hogy könnyítsek a lelkeden. Most már nem mehetsz vissza Voldemorthoz, és biztosan nem mehetsz vissza édesanyádhoz sem, hiszen ő sokkal jobban belekeverte magát ebbe az egészbe, mint te. Voldemort mostantól végezze el magának a piszkos munkát... Mostantól nincs hová menned.

– Akkor most hagyod, hogy csak úgy távozzak? – kérdezte Draco szkeptikusan.

– Nem egészen.

Malfoy, ahogy Ron és Hermione is, rámeredtek.

Harry továbbra is úgy méregette Dracót, mintha tárgyaláson lennének, ahol bíróként próbál a veséjébe látni, mielőtt meghozza az ítéletet.

– Visszamész az iskolába, McGalagonyhoz.

Malfoynak tátva maradt a szája, aztán nagy nehezen összeszedte magát:

– Te teljesen őrült vagy.

– Mondták pár párszor – vágott vissza Harry.

– Ott meg fognak ölni. Áruló vagyok, emlékszel? Nem mehetek vissza a Roxfortba! – tettetett harciassága ellenére nem lehetett nem észrevenni a szemében a páni rémületet; most döbbent rá, hogy a jövője ironikus módon teljes mértékben egy olyan fiú kezében van, akit hét éven keresztül gyűlölt.

Harry sóhajtott, és hátat fordított Dracónak, akit ő is épp ugyanúgy megvetett, ahogy Malfoy őt.

– Malfoy, ahogy én látom, te rászolgáltál arra, hogy börtönbe kerülj, és Azkabanban rohadj el, a semmirekellő apád cellájának a közvetlen szomszédságában. De nem én foglak odajuttatni. Nem ezért jöttem ide. Dumbledore szándéka az volt, hogy ad neked egy második esélyt, és talán... talán, ha ott megfogadtad volna a tanácsát, a dolgok máshogy alakultak volna.

Malfoy elfordította az arcát, de így is képtelen volt elrejteni komor, szürke tekintetéből az egyértelmű megbánást.

– Úgyhogy fogod magad, és elmész McGalagonyhoz. Most ő az igazgató. Dumbledore is ezt akarta.

– És pontosan hogy jutok el a Roxfortba? – kérdezte Draco némi csípős éllel a hangjában.

Harry elhúzta a száját.

– Hoppanálunk téged a roxforti birtok mellé.

– Miért csinálod ezt? – kérdezte Draco alig hallhatóan, nem zavartatva magát a ténytől, hogy még mindig képtelen teljesen kiegyenesedni, és továbbra is a falba kapaszkodik. Teljesen kimerültnek tűnt.

– Ha most megköszönöd, bemosok neked egyet – felelte Harry kurtán.

Malfoy bosszús arcot vágott, Harry pedig Ronhoz és Hermionéhez fordult.

– Figyeljetek, én... nem akarok visszamenni az iskolába. Ha visszamegyek, akkor találkozom... tudjátok... Ron, megtennéd, hogy...?

– Igen, persze – válaszolt Ron komoran. Látszott rajta, hogy komolyan veszi a rá bízott feladatot, és semmi esetre sem akarja elszúrni: talán a rengeteg nehézség miatt, amit Malfoy az évek alatt okozott nekik.

– Ne maradj a szükségesnél tovább, mert akkor azok, akikkel esetleg találkozol, megpróbálhatnak kérdezősködni. Csak mondd el McGalagonynak, mi történt, és gyere vissza, amilyen hamar csak tudsz.

Ron bólintott.

Hermione ficergett; aggódó arckifejezése alapján úgy tűnt, a nyelve hegyén van, hogy mondjon valamit Ron hoppanálási képességeiről, de az utolsó pillanatban mégis visszafogta magát.

– Légy óvatos, Ron – mondta végül.

Ron ridegen végigmérte Malfoyt, durván megragadta a karját, és elrántotta a faltól.

– Gyerünk.

– Lassan a testtel, Weasley – sziszegte Malfoy. – Nem egy átkozott rongybaba vagyok.

Ron csak gúnyosan vigyorgott, aztán kiléptek a barlangból az egyre fokozódó szélbe. Mikor azonban Ron erősen megszorította Malfoy karját, előkészülve arra, hogy hoppanálja, Draco még hátrafordult a barlang szája felé.

– Úgy hallottam... megölted Bellatrix Lestrange-t – mondta, kissé túlkiabálva a szelet, ami az arcába csapta a haját.

Harry a barlang előtt állt, a kezét a mellette magasodó kőfalon tartva. Az elmúlt, nem is egészen két nap alatt most először történt meg vele, hogy elfeledkezett a gyilkosságról, amit elkövetett; de Draco szavai egy gyorsvonat sebességével varázsolták a holtan fekvő boszorkány képét a lelki szemei elé.

– Önvédelem volt – válaszolta Malfoy szemébe nézve.

Malfoy lassan, halványan elvigyorodott.

– Én nem foglak elítélni téged egy gyilkosság miatt, Potter. De mivel fogalmazhatunk úgy, hogy futni hagytál, elárulok neked valamit.

– Igazán? És mit?

Draco megnedvesítette az ajkait.

– Ezzel alaposan felhúztad.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Én azt hittem, már csecsemőkorom óta be van rám rágva.

Malfoy vállat vont, hátat fordított neki, és ő is megragadta Ron karját.

– Ha nem gyűlölnélek annyira, amennyire gyűlöllek, most azt mondanám, Potter, hogy azért tartsd nyitva a szemed.

A következő pillanatban Ron élesen megpördült a sarkán, és mindketten eltűntek. Harry és Hermione magukra maradtak a hegy tetején üvöltő szélben.

* * *

><p>Fél óra telt el, mióta Ron és Malfoy elmentek, Harry és Hermione pedig a barlangban ültek, a Hermione által elővarázsolt tűznél melegedve. A lángok narancs fénybe vonták fáradt arcukat.<p>

Harry a markában szorította a horcruxot, és tompán a medál csillogó felületére meredt. Azért vette ki a zsebéből, mert úgy érezte, a horcrux annyira felforrósodott, hogy képes lenne lyukat égetni a ruháján. Hiába szerezte meg csupán csak két nappal ezelőtt a medált, most úgy érezte, a vele járó gondokat, már sokkal régebb óta cipeli magával; egészen pontosan Dumbledore halála óta.

– Nem értelek, Harry – szólalt meg Hermione legalább ötödszörre. – Te nem tartoztál semmivel Dracónak. Éveken át pokollá tette az életedet – _mindannyiunk_ életét. Dumbledore pedig nagyrészt miatta halt meg!

– Nem – vágta rá Harry gyorsan. – Dumbledore halálának _Piton_ volt az oka. Te különben sem voltál ott a toronyban. Nem láttad, Malfoy mennyire rémült volt.

– Nyilvánvaló, hogy ijedt volt! Éppen gyilkosságot készült elkövetni!

– De végül nem tette meg – figyelmeztette higgadtan Harry. Csak most jött rá, hogy tudat alatt mennyit gondolkodott ezen az egészen, mióta megtörtént. – Nem gondolom, hogy valaha képes lett volna rá.

Hermione egyet nem értőn kifújta a levegőt.

Harry közben felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához, és átkarolta őket.

– Emlékszel arra az esetre az iskolában, mikor a Sectumsemprát használtam a lánymosdóban?

Hermione olyan oldalpillantást vetett rá válaszként, ami világosan jelezte, hogy azt, amíg él, nem fogja elfelejteni. Harry ezt viszont most fel se vette.

– Mielőtt megtámadtuk egymást, Malfoy sírt. Érted, _Malfoy sírt_. Mennyire néznéd ezt ki belőle?

– Nem nézném, de-

– Nem mentegetni akarom, amit tett, mert a próbálkozásai közben Katie-t és Ront is simán megölte volna... De hallottam, hogy mit mondott ott a mosdóban, mielőtt észrevett volna. Azt mondta: ''Ha nem teszem meg hamarosan, akkor meg fog ölni''. Voldemort adta neki ezt a feladatot, ő kényszerítette az egészre.

– Mindenkinek van választása, Harry – jegyezte meg Hermione csendesen. Harry tudta, hogy arra a számtalan emberre gondol, aki összetűzésbe került Voldemorttal a teljhatalomért folytatott harca során, és döntésre kényszerült: ott volt például Pettigrew, aki az életét és Voldemort szolgálatát választotta, vagy ott voltak a szülei, akik inkább meghaltak, mint hogy hagyták volna, hogy megölje őt, a fiukat.

– Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy rosszul tetted, amit tettél, Harry, mert mi Ronnal mindenben megbízunk benned, és... nem lenne helyes, ha ezt mondanám. Csak...

– Úgy érzem, hogy Malfoynak még lesz valamilyen szerepe a háborúban... vagy jó, vagy rossz; ezt nem tudom.

Hermione bólintott. Ron pedig a következő pillanatban a lábára hoppanált.

– _Merlinre is, Ron!_ – szisszent fel a lány, és azonnal maga alá húzta a lábait.

– Sajnálom – motyogta Ron, és próbált rendesen kiegyenesedni. – Még mindig nem jöttem bele teljesen.

– A Roxfortig legalább rendben eljutottál? – kérdezte Hermione a vádliját masszírozva.

– Igen – védekezett azonnal Ron. – Pontosan a kapu előtt bukkantam fel.

– Volt bármi probléma? – kérdezte Harry, a medált forgatva az ujjai közt.

– Hát... öhm... nem nevezhető épp _problémának_...

– Szóval?

– Mikor megérkeztünk, beküldtem egy patrónust a kastélyba, hogy aki épp őrködik, az tudja, hogy egy barát van odakint. Azt hittem, Frics vagy valaki más lesz szolgálatban, de... Hagrid volt...

– Hagrid? – kérdezett vissza Harry, de azonnal tudta, hogy ez miért nem volt szerencsés fordulat.

– Igen ő... Nem igazán örült Malfoynak.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Hermione kerekre tágult szemekkel.

– Hát Hagrid ordítani kezdett vele, mindent mondott neki, ami csak eszébe jutott... Erre Malfoy előhúzta a pálcáját, és közölte Hagriddel, hogy húzzon el, ami mondjuk, hogy nem segített. Ekkor én piros szikrákat lőttem fel, mire szerencsére előjött McGalagony.

– És innentől már minden rendben ment?

Ron bólintott.

– Igen, McGalagony megnyugtatta Hagridot... Elég ijesztően fest mostanában, köztünk legyen szólva; biztos még mindig nagyon mélyen érinti Dumbledore halála. Aztán McGalagony átvette Malfoyt, és bekísérte. A kastélyból semmit se láttam – tette hozzá kicsit letörve.

– Akkor ez volt a legjobb, ami történhetett – mondta Hermione.

– Hagrid kérte, hogy mondjam meg neked, hogy legyél óvatos – mondta még Ron, Harryre nézve. – Persze, csak azután, hogy jól kiordítozta magát.

Harry bólintott. Gombóc nőtt a torkában a gondolattól, hogy a Roxfort, benne Hagriddel, csupán egy karnyújtásnyira van tőle. Önkéntelenül is elkezdett azon töprengeni, hogy mennyit változhatott az iskola Dumbledore halála óta, hány diáknak engedhették meg a szülei egyáltalán, hogy a háborús helyzet ellenére ott maradjanak, és folytassák a tanulmányaikat...

– Rendben – mondta aztán, félig-meddig azért is, hogy elűzze a lelki szemei elől Hagrid kunyhójának, a kviddicspályának, vagy épp a hálótermüknek a képét az öt baldachinos ággyal.

A láncánál fogva felemelte a medált, hogy jól szemügyre vehesse a tűz fényénél; az ékszer csillogó felszínén smaragdzölden ragyogott az óriás "M" betű.

– Essünk túl rajta.

A barátai arcán is látszott, hogy ők is tökéletesen tisztában vannak azzal, hogy ez az utolsó olyan horcrux, amihez még hozzáférhettek úgy, hogy nem kellett érte magával Voldemorttal harcba szállniuk. Harrynek az is eszébe jutott, hogy mivel Voldemort most már tudja, miben mesterkednek, ez talán arra készteti majd, hogy újabb horcruxokat készítsen. A gondolattól kirázta a hideg.

– Hogy fogjunk hozzá? – kérdezte Ron.

A következő percek pedig azzal teltek, hogy nekifogtak kipróbálni néhány elpusztítási módot. Először Harry vett fel egy nagyobb, málló követ a barlangból, hogy szétzúzza vele, de még mielőtt lesújtott volna, már tisztában volt azzal, hogy a próbálkozásnak semmi értelme. Ahogy várta, a medál még csak meg sem repedt, tökéletesen ép maradt; sima teste ártatlanul csillogott a tűz ráeső fényében.

Hermione ezután azt javasolta, hogy hajítsák a tűzbe, úgyhogy Harry beleejtette a lány által elővarázsolt lángokba, aztán letérdelt mellé, hogy figyelje, mi történik. Az ékszer egyáltalán nem olvadt el. Jobban mondva, semmi baja sem esett.

Ron kilebegtette a medált a tűzből, és visszapuffantotta maguk elé a padlóra.

– Kívülről nem lehet benne kárt tenni – szólalt meg Harry. – Nem is számítottam arra, hogy így lesz, mindenesetre meg kellett próbálnunk.

Hermione szintén a fejét csóválta.

– Nos, varázslatokkal valóban nincs sok lehetőségünk; a Reducto és a többi varázsige is a fizikai károkozáson alapszanak, tehát értelmetlen lenne használni őket. Ide valami más kell... Talán az elme ereje.

– Hogyan akarsz hatni a medálra az elme erejével? – méregette az ékszert Ron. – Nem úgy néz ki, mint egy agy, amibe csak úgy be lehet törni.

– Nos, technikailag igazából _van_ agya – javította ki Harry. – Ez itt Voldemort lelke, valójában hozzá tartozik. De, hogy őszinte legyek, nem rajongok az ötletért, hogy belépjek az elméjébe.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem... Nem erről van szó... Biztos, hogy nem csak a fizikális támadás ellen van védve, hanem mindenféle mágikus mentális támadás ellen is; Hugrabug serlegén és Hollóháti naplóján sem fogtak a varázslatok. Valami más kell, hogy legyen a megoldás.

– Talán meg kéne próbálnunk kinyitni – javasolta Ron, és közben a medál oldalán lévő gombot bámulta. Próbálták benyomni, és kifelé húzni is, de egyik sem vezetett eredményre; a medál makacsul ellenállt.

Aztán mikor a pillantása a medált tartó láncra esett, Harrynek egyszerre csak beugrott valami, amiről így utólag úgy vélte, az első pillanattól kezdve nyilvánvaló kellett volna, hogy legyen.

– Fel kell vennem – mondta ki halkan.

– Mi? – kérdezte Ron; látszott rajta, hogy nem is igazán hallotta, mit mondott.

– Fel kell vennem. Hiszen arra való, nem? Ez egy medál... tehát viselni kell.

– De, Harry... – kezdte Hermione aggódva. – Honnan tudod, hogy nem fog végezni veled abban a pillanatban, ahogy a nyakadba akasztod?

– Mert Voldemort sem halhat bele abba, ha felveszi, mikor mondjuk, valamit változtatni akar a rajta lévő varázslatokon...

– De lehetséges, hogy a medál őt azonnal felismeri – ragaszkodott az igazához Hermione.

Harry viszont a fejét rázta.

– Nem... az nem az ő stílusa. Kell lennie valamilyen egyéb próbának, amit ki kell állni...

– Harry, ez túl kockázatos! – mondta a lány, a hangján tisztán érződött a rémület. Harry viszont közben már le is hajolt, hogy felvegye a medált a földről, és újból megvizsgálja. Még mindig meleg volt a tűztől, amibe az imént vetették.

– Ha bármi történne... – kezdte, de Ron félbeszakította.

– Nem kell megint elmondani. Tudjuk, mi a pálya.

Harry bólintott, és lassan felemelte a medált, majd a láncot a nyakába akasztotta. Az ékszer most mintha nehezebb lett volna, mint eddig. Várt néhány másodpercet, de semmi sem történt.

– Na, ez tiszta időpocsékolás volt – mondta, és felnézett volna Ronra és Hermionéra: csakhogy a barátai sehol sem voltak.

Aztán rá kellett jönnie, hogy többé már ő maga sincs a barlangban.

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 1: Igen, tudjuk, függővég. :( <strong>Ellenben a folytatást egy(!) hét múlva olvashatjátok, ha legalább 15 visszajelzést ír 15 ember, és két hét múlva, ha 8 visszajelzést írtok 8-an. Ha van regisztrációtok, kérjük, jelentkezzetek be, DE csak ezért szükségtelen csinálni egyet; egy embertől egy visszajelzést "számolunk be"; a visszajelzés vonatkozzon a történetre, és EGYETLEN SOR IS SZÁMÍT, hiszen azzal is jelzitek, hogy ér nektek annyit a történet, hogy megérte begépelnetek a folytatásért azt az egy sort. :) Köszönjük.<strong>

**Ez a feltöltés a Merengőn megkapott 18, és a fanfictionneten megkapott 2 visszajelzés eredménye volt. Az ottani kritikákat ezúton szeretnénk hálásan megköszönni _ibolya0808-nak_ és _vavevának_! Örülünk, hogy tetszett az előző rész, és reméljük, ez is fog. :)**

****_**Visszajelzés írásának módja fanfictionneten: a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül, aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**_****

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés 2: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban**.**


	26. A medál lakója

**Megjelölve**

**XXVI. fejezet: A medál lakója**

* * *

><p><em>" – Elpusztítalak, Harry Potter.<em>

– _Tudja, minél többször hallom, ez a fenyegetés úgy lesz egyre félelmetesebb – felelte bátran, gúnyos éllel Harry."_

* * *

><p>Harry szíve kihagyott pár pillanatra, mikor észrevette, hogy már nem Ron és Hermione mellett áll; valahogyan, bármilyen hihetetlen volt is, de úgy került át egy másik helyre, hogy észre sem vette. De hogy <em>hová<em>... arról fogalma sem volt – és ettől elöntötte a jéghideg rettegés.

Megdörzsölte az arcát, hátha attól tisztábban tud gondolkodni, és magához tér egy kicsit, majd bizonytalanul körülnézett. Egy erdőben volt; körös-körül magas, _valódi_ fenyőfák álltak sűrűn, alattuk már szinte éjszakai sötétség honolt. Harry ugyanakkor tudta, hogy nappal volt – bármilyen borongós is –, mikor otthagyta Ront és Hermionét. Talán átkerült egy másik időzónába...

A fenyőillat annyira áthatott mindent, hogy az egész helyzet legbizarrabb jelenségét egészen addig észre sem vette, amíg nem tett egy bátortalan lépést előre... és ki nem lépett a saját testéből.

Vagy legalábbis abból a valamiből, ami a testének _nézett ki_, csupán furán áttetsző és elmosódott volt. Aztán lenézett a tulajdon lábaira, amiken állt; azok elég szilárdnak tűntek. Megcsípte magát; ennek is érezte a fájdalmát. Visszafordult tehát az önmaga mellett álló... másik önmagához, és próbaképpen megpróbálta megérinteni az egyik ködből formált ingujjat rajta. A keze különös, hideg párán hatolt át.

Harry minél tovább meredt a szellem-képmására, annál nyilvánvalóbb lett számára, hogy a másik énje úgy fest, mintha aludna. A képmás ugyan egyenesen állt egyhelyben, ugyanakkor az arcán egyértelműen látszott, hogy nincs ébren. Úgy tűnt, valamilyen bizarr mágikus trükk miatt a lénye kettéhasadt, mialatt ide transzportálódott. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy így történt, ugyanakkor a felismerés cseppet sem hangolta jobb kedvre.

Harry mély levegőt vett az émelyítően fenyőillatú levegőből, majd újabbat lépett előre. A talaj hihetetlenül ruganyos volt a vastag tűlevél-rétegtől, ami borította, és ahogy felemelte a fejét fénytelen, zöldes ködöt pillantott meg maga fölött, mintha maga az ég is olyan színű lenne, mint a fák. Hiába próbált hunyorogva keresztüllátni rajta, ez sem segített. A keze a zsebe felé vándorolt – tagadhatatlanul sebezhetőbbnek érezte magát itt, szóval önmaga megnyugtatásként megmarkolta a pálcáját, mielőtt tovább indult volna.

Úgy gondolta, hogy akár kész ténynek veheti itt is, hogy mágiát nem tud majd használni, hiszen ez idáig egyetlen horcruxhoz kapcsolódó helyen sem volt lehetséges, de azért próbaképpen most mégis magasra emelte a pálcáját, és rekedten elsuttogta:

– _Tájolj!_

A legnagyobb meglepődésére viszont egy kék nyíl lőtt ki kecsesen a pálcájából, abba az irányba mutatva, amerre északnak kellett lennie. Harry kissé megkönnyebbült, és arra folytatta útját; öt percet is megtehetett így, amennyire csak bírt, egyenes vonalban haladva, bár ez elég nehéz volt a vastag, sűrűn egymás mellett álló fák miatt, amiket folyton kerülgetnie kellett. Ennyi idő alatt viszont rájött, hogy hiába gyalogol, a táj egyáltalán nem változik körülötte. Felemelte a pálcáját, és újra kiszórta a tájoló bűbájt; a nyíl most a háta mögé mutatott, pedig biztosra vette, hogy útközben nem váltott irányt. Mi folyik itt?

A nyíl irányába fordult, de közben igyekezett fenntartani a varázslatot, hogy még jobban lássa, pontosan merre mutat, és újra elindult. Öt perc után, Harry úgy érezte, mintha egy tapodtat sem haladt volna, csak a verejték folyt róla... A nyíl pedig újból eltűnt. Harry újra és újra kiszórta a varázslatot, de a nyíl minden egyes alkalommal más irányt mutatott.

_Ne ess pánikba_, mondta Harry önmagának, de máris gyorsabban kapkodta a levegőt. Hirtelen elhatározással balra fordult, és lassan futásnak eredt. Aztán a futás lassan őrült rohanássá vált. Egyszer vagy kétszer még el is esett, mielőtt végleg felbukott volna, de ez az esés nem fájt; a tűlevelek jól tompították az ütést.

Harry ügyetlenül talpra kecmergett, lesöpört néhány tűlevelet a tenyeréről, majd körbenézett. Semmi sem változott.

Hiába próbált higgadtan gondolkodni, a pánik méregként áradt szét a testében. Talán már órák óta bolyong itt úgy, hogy észre sem vette... Talán csak ő érzékelte sokkal rövidebbnek idáig az itt töltött időt... _Hol a pokolban vagyok?_

Nekidőlt az egyik fának, és mélyeket lélegzett; próbált nem öklendezni az átható fenyőillattól. A nyakából lógó medált hirtelen nagyon nehéznek érezte, a belőle áradó hő pedig szinte sütötte a mellkasát.

_Emiatt vagyok most itt_ – emlékeztette magát. _Ez a medál az oka._

Harry megszűntette a tájoló bűbájt, majd újból felemelte a pálcáját, és elmotyogott egy _Lumost_, mivel a fák alatt egyre növekvő sötétség már jócskán rontotta a látási viszonyokat. Aztán leemelte a nyakából a medált, és a kezébe fogta. Korábban már _minden lehetséges_ mágikus vagy hagyományos módszerrel próbálkoztak, hogy felfeszítsék, de hiába... Most valami mégis azt súgta Harrynek, hogy próbálja meg újra. _Ugyan miért? Úgyse fog működni..._ De a késztetés, hogy újabb próbát tegyen, végül legyőzte a kétkedését, hogy az úgysem fog sikerülni...

Harry pedig, egy pillanatra feledve a félelmét, a mutatóujjával benyomta az apró gombot a medál oldalán. A fedél úgy pattant fel, mintha az elkészülése óta mindennap rendszeresen olajoznák a nyitószerkezetet. Harry óvatosan rápislogott a nyitott medál aranyszínű belsejére, közben pedig próbálta, amennyire csak lehet, távol tartani az arcától a tárgyat, mert mégis csak Voldemort egyik lélekdarabja lakik benne.

Elsőre azt hitte, hogy nincs az ékszerben semmi, de aztán hirtelen szél süvített elő a medálból akkora erővel, ami hátrataszította; még a talajt is elveszítette a lába alól, és keményen nekicsapódott egy fának. Hátul beütötte a fejét, és hirtelen levegőt sem kapott... Csillagok kápráztak a szemei előtt, és a háta erősen sajgott... de ez sem tudta elvonni a figyelmét arról a jelenségről, ami az orra előtt kezdett kibontakozni...

A medál méterekre feküdt tőle a földön, és zöld füst szállt fel belőle; először csak egy egészen vékony csík tekergőzött felfelé, ami aztán egyre csak dagadt és dagadt, míg egy nagy, smaragdzöld felhő nem lett belőle. Harry megbabonázva meredt rá, a háta mögötti fával történt ütközéstől még mindig kicsit kótyagosan.

A zöld felhő egyre terjedt a talaj mentén gomolyogva, elhomályosítva a látását, beáradva még a tüdejébe is. Köhögni és krákogni kezdett tőle, majd egy riasztó gondolat villant át az agyán, miközben próbált talpra állni... _Mi van, ha mérgező gáz?_

De valahol mélyen azért sejtette, hogy az ellenség gázzal történő eliminálása valahogy nem Voldemort stílusa. Ebben a pillanatban a füst ritkulni kezdett előtte, a szívébe pedig vaskézzel markolt a félelem: most már tisztán látta, hogy valaki áll néhány méterrel előtte.

Egy lélegzetelállító pillanatig azt hitte, hogy maga Voldemort az... de ahogy a levegő tisztább lett, már látta, hogy nem ez a helyzet. Az alak egy pár pillanatig ugyanolyan ködös és áttetsző volt, mint a korábban látott, másik Harry, de nem telt bele sok időbe, és a körvonalai egyre élesebbek lettek, a teste egyre tömörebbnek, a vonásai pedig egyre... emberibbnek tűntek.

A jelenésnek sötét, vastag szemöldöke volt, mely színben teljesen megegyezett a hozzáillő fekete hajjal, és szigort árasztva ívelt a gonoszságot sugalló szemek és a karvaly orr fölött. Szögletes, erősen előreugró álla volt, vékony, fehér ajkai gúnyos vigyorra húzódtak. Az alak sovány testét lebegő, zöld talár fedte, melyet a csak körülötte örvénylő szél fodrozott, miközben összeillesztette maga előtt hosszú, nyúlánk ujjait. Harry kíváncsiságát beárnyékolta a félelem; már tudta, ki ez. Nem volt szüksége bemutatásra.

Mikor pedig a magas, ijesztő férfi megszólalt, a hangját megvetés és valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan erő hatotta át:

– Harry Potter. Én Mardekár Malazár vagyok.

* * *

><p>– Harry... <em>Harry!<em> – sziszegte Hermione idegesen, Harry ködből formált mását szólongatva, mely hátramaradt utána a barlang gyéren megvilágított hátuljában. – Ron... _mit csináljunk_?

Ron arca fehér volt.

– Nemtom... De minek vágott csak így bele egyáltalán?

Hermione válaszul csak a fejét rázta, idegességében a körmét rágta, az arcán pedig kétségbeesés tükröződött.

– Próbáld újra – mondta Ron.

Hermione ismét kinyújtotta a kezét, és próbálta megfogni Harry vállát, de az ujjai újból keresztülsiklottak rajta. Úgy kapta vissza a kezét, mintha megégette volna magát, pedig igazából a ködalak éppolyan fagyosan hideg volt, akár egy kísértet.

– Nem értem – mondta Ron, és tanácstalanul nézett Hermionéra. – Eltűnt egyáltalán bárhová?

Hermione meredt Harry képmására.

– Nem tudom... _Nem tudom_... Lehet, hogy csak a tulajdon elméje mélyébe zuhant, de... akkor miért... _miért_ tűnt el nagyrészt a teste is...?

– Egyáltalán nem hall minket – jegyezte meg közben Ron, és körbesétált a barlangban. Erre már akkor rájöttek, mikor korábban mindketten rekedtre ordították magukat, de a szellemlény ugyanolyan részvétlen maradt, mint amilyen most is volt. – Szóval valahogy... ketté kellett választania magát... Lehet, hogy a medál kettéhasította a lényét vagy valami...

Hermione Ronra nézett.

– Igen... Igazad van... de ez olyan magas szintű mágia, hogy nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy ilyesmit végre lehet-e hajtani egyáltalán.

– Tudjukkiről beszélünk, Hermione. Innentől _bármi_ lehetséges... Szóval akkor annyi történt, hogy Harry egy része itt maradt, egy része pedig teljesen máshol van. De mit jelent ez tulajdonképpen?

Hermione nem válaszolt.

– Mi történik akkor, ha valakinek a lénye kettéhasad? Hermione... Jól vagy?

Hermione továbbra is hallgatott. Úgy tűnt, nem bír válaszolni Ron kérdésére, mert nem akarja megfogalmazni a tulajdon félelmeit.

Ron hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és újra megszólalt elhaló hangon:

– Harry most egyedül van, de bíznunk kell benne. Nem ostoba... Meg fogja oldani a helyzetet.

Hermione tágra nyílt, barna szemekkel nézett Ronra; látszott, hogy nagyon szeretne hinni neki.

* * *

><p>Harry képtelen lett volna megmondani, honnan tudta elsőre annyira biztosan, hogy ki az, aki teljes valójában előtte áll. Nem értette, miért Mardekár neve volt az első, ami eszébe ötlött, mihelyst az alak kiemelkedett a medálból, mikor az a Mardekár, akiről Harry tanult, már sok száz éve halott volt.<p>

– Megjövendöltetett, hogy találkozni fogunk – szólt Mardekár mély, zengő hangon, és közben nagyon is élőnek tűnt. – Egy jóslat, mit éltemben kaptam, szólt arról, hogy találkozásom lész azzal, ki arra rendeltetett, hogy legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat.

Harry nyelt egyet, és kicsit jobban hozzásimult a mögötte lévő fának; a háta erősen sajgott, a feje pedig lüktetett. Sosem hallott erről a jóslatról, amire Mardekár célzott.

– Mi... hogy... de hát hogyan... – kezdte Harry, de hirtelenjében azt sem tudta, milyen kérdésre akar választ kapni elsőnek.

– Látom, kérdeni akarsz... – mondta Mardekár halk hangon. A hangsúlya veszélyt sejtetett.

Harry ösztöne azt diktálta, hogy ez a... jelenés, vagy szellem veszélyes és ne bízzon meg benne, de nem csak amiatt, amit korábbról tudott a Roxfort kígyónyelvű alapítójáról, hanem azért is, mert most úgy nézett rá, olyan éhséggel a szemében, amitől az összes idegszála megfeszült.

– Azt kívánod tudni, hol leendünk most? – folytatta Mardekár, mintha nem vette volna észre Harry növekvő feszültségét. – Egy albániai erdő mágikus kivetülésében vagyunk.

– Egy mágikus kivetülésben? – kérdezett vissza Harry, és igyekezett, hogy a hangja ne remegjen közben.

– Ezek a fák valódiak – felelt Mardekár megérintve a legközelebbi fenyő törzsét –, _mi_ is valódiak vagyunk... de ez a hely nem létezik.

Harry el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mindez hogyan lehetséges; csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy valamiféle alternatív valóságba kerülhetett.

– Albániában? – ismételte még meg önkéntelenül a Mardekár által mondott helynevet, ahogy lassan derengeni kezdett neki valami a hely kapcsán.

– Így van. A Sötét Nagyúr ezt találá... _megfelelőnek_, hiszen egy ilyeshez nagyban hasonló helyen készíté el ezt a horcruxát...

Tehát Mardekár tudott a horcruxokról... Talán ő maga is egy közülük?

– Akkor ezért hasadt ketté a lényem? Mert ez a hely valójában nem létezik? – kérdezte Harry, próbálva feldolgozni a felfoghatatlan tényt.

– Így van. Egy részed ott maradott, ahol voltál. Ugyanakkor ez nem jelenti azt, hogy itt biztonságban vagy... ha itt meg találsz holni, a valóságban is odaveszel. Az elméd tudatában lész, hogy elpusztultál.

– Maga... maga egy horcrux? – tört ki Harryből váratlanul a kérdés, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy a választ is tudni akarja rá.

Mardekár félig elvigyorodott.

– Én... ifjú vagyok a medál korához képest, bár Mardekár Malazárt senki sem hívná _''ifjúnak"_. Az ékszer most már természetesen teljesen értékét veszté – mondta, és széles mozdulattal maga mögé intett.

Harry agya megállás nélkül dolgozott. Bár a rettegése egy pillanatra sem múlt el teljesen amiatt, hogyha valamilyen formában is, de a valaha élt, egyik legnagyobb varázsló áll előtte fenyegetően, a kíváncsisága azonban lassan mégis kezdett felülkerekedni.

– Vagyis Voldemort akkor tudta, hogy a medál hozzám fog kerülni... és megpróbálta lehetetlenné tenni, hogy hozzáférjek a horcruxhoz...

Mardekár erre már nem mondott semmit, csak a gúnyos vigyor játszott továbbra is a szája sarkában. Harry ettől nem sok jót remélt.

– Úgy vélem, a következő kérdésed az lészen, hogy _miképpen_ létezik ez. Igaz, korábban én magam sem gondolám, hogy mindezt lehetséges véghezvinni. De mégis eljöve az, ki birtokában vala a tudásnak, és elvégzé a feladatot.

Mardekár most már meglehetősen dühösen beszélt.

– Sokan hiszik, hogy a baziliszkusz az egyetlen, amit hagyék magam után a Kamrában, de én azért ennél sokkal _ravaszabb_ valék. Így reménykedém, hogy mikor az arra méltó sötét varázsló arra jő, ő reálel arra, mit elrejték, és tudni fogja, mit tegyen véle... A bűbájosság ugyanis, mellyel a magamról hátrahagyott emléket fel lehetett éleszteni, igen összetett vala... Kevés az, ki csak bele merne fogni... De a varázst mégis kiszórták, és most mégis itt vagyok.

– De akkor miért itt van? – kérdezte. A hangja megbicsaklott. – Miért nem Voldemorttal?

– Mert csak itt bírok létezni, Potter. Ez a reám kiszórt bűbájosság korlátja. De hiszen mindegy is... Ha itt elvégzém a feladatom, akkor amit a világnak örökségül hagyék, az tovább él majd, akkor is, ha a Sötét Nagyúr oldalán harcolok, és akkor is, ha nem.

Nagyon furán hangzott a nagy Mardekár Malazár szájából, hogy Sötét Nagyúrnak hívja Voldemortot, hiszen Harry biztosra vette, hogy Voldemort éppen az előtte álló alaktól vette át az ötletei nagy részét, és éppen Mardekár volt az, akire a viselkedésében leginkább hasonlítani akart... Így úgy érezte, annak hogy Mardekár mégis így beszél Voldemortról, különös jelentősége van. Harrynek olyan sejtése támadt, hogy Voldemort talán valamiképpen rákényszerítette ezt a legendás varázslót arra, hogy őt szolgálja... Ezzel pedig valóban a világ leghatalmasabb mágusává tette magát...

– És mégis miféle _feladatról_ beszél? – kérdezte Harry.

Mardekár ezúttal őszintén elmosolyodott.

– Arról, hogy megvédem tőled ezt a horcruxot. Azzal, hogy elpusztítalak, Harry Potter.

– Tudja, minél többször hallom, ez a fenyegetés úgy lesz egyre félelmetesebb – felelte bátran, gúnyos éllel Harry, próbálván húzni az időt. Fel volt rá készülve, hogy Mardekár ilyesmit fog mondani, de tudta, tovább kell beszéltetnie a férfit, hátha azalatt eszébe ötlik valamilyen kiút ebből a helyzetből...

– Magának mégis mi a jó ebben? – kérdezte, és közben erősen megmarkolta a pálcáját. – Ha csak itt létezhet, mi haszna van belőle?

– Már említém, Potter... Azt akarom, hogy mit elkezdtem hajdan, az véghez legyen víve. Én valék a tisztavérűség _első_ híve, aki megszabá, hogy kinek van joga mágiát tanulni. Emiatt távolodám el a többi alapítótól. A Sötét Nagyúr ugyanabban hisz, miben én. Ha ő találá megnyerni... ezt a _háborút_ – ezt az utóbbi szót olyan gúnyosan ejtette, mintha maga sem hinné el, hogy valódi háborúról beszél –, akkor megszabadulunk az összes érdemtelentől, és a varázslók népe újra tiszta lész.

Izzó gyűlölet lángolt fel Harryben.

– És mi lesz a félvérekkel? Az olyan félvérekkel, mint Voldemort? – vágta a kérdést Mardekárhoz.

A varázsló vigyora most először fagyott le az arcáról.

– Említék már, hogy orcátlan vagy. Ebben nem csalatkoztam.

Harry rábólintott.

– Igen, így van. Arcátlan vagyok. Elég arcátlan ahhoz, hogy megtegyem ezt...

Harry már végiggondolta, hogy melyik varázslat lenne a leghatékonyabb ez ellen a nagyon is valós, nagyon is veszélyes Mardekár-jelenés ellen. Tudta, hogy meg tudja csinálni; érezte, hogy erre a varázslatra van szüksége ahhoz, hogy legyen ideje elfutni, és fölénybe kerülni ellenfeléhez képest – és éppen ezért képes lesz rá, hogy kiszórja. Így most minden eddiginél erősebben koncentrált rá.

– _Crucio!_

Mardekár egyértelműen nem számított erre az átokra, így nem tudta olyan tökéletesen kivédeni, mint más esetben tette volna. Csak a nagyját bírta elhárítani, de a maradék is elég volt ahhoz, hogy ledöntse a lábáról. Harry azonnal sarkon fordult, és rohanni kezdett.

Futás közben egyetlen pillantást sem vetett hátra; még akkor sem torpant meg, mikor az egyik, a jobb karjától pár centiméterre lévő fa sok ezer darabra robbant szét a varázslattól, amit Mardekár az ő támadására válaszul küldött. Csak futott tovább, amerre látott, és magában fohászkodott, hogy legalább most változzon valamennyit körülötte a táj, hogy ne nyújtson Mardekárnak ennyire könnyű célpontot – de az erdő természetesen ugyanolyan maradt.

Aztán Harry élesen bekanyarodott, és zihálva bevetette magát egy vastag fa mögé. Fogalma sem volt, Mardekár merre van; az egyetlen, amiben reménykedett az az volt, hogy a hírhedt alapító nem látta meg, melyik fa mögé bújt, hogy pálcával a kézben megpihenhessen kissé.

Aztán meghallotta a hangját messziről.

– Ez akkor azt jelenti, hogy reáuntál a történelmi tárgyú leckéztetésre, Harry Potter?

Harry nem válaszolt. Arra gondolt, hogy az egy dolog, hogy ezen a helyen tud mágiát használni, ami nyilván nagy könnyebbség... de most _Mardekár Malazár_ ellen kéne harcolnia... Mégis mit csináljon?

– Már halott vagy, Harry Potter... Nem remélhetsz győzelmet ellenem vagy a Sötét Nagyúr ellen...

A hang most, mintha jobbról közeledett volna a fához, ami mögött bujkált. A medálra most már felesleges lett volna koncentrálni; Mardekárt kellett megölnie...

– Még csak reám sem támadsz, hogy végezz velem... _Különös_...

Harry háta és homloka még mindig sajgott. Varázslatok százai keringtek a fejében végtelen örvényként, ő pedig próbálta közülük kiválasztani azokat, amik már segítségére voltak korábban a Voldemort vagy a halálfalók elleni harcban, de most valahogy egyiket sem érezte megfelelőnek ezzel a megtestesült emlékkel szemben.

– Hallottam már a legendás történetedet – folytatta Mardekár. A hangja most már sokkal közelebbről szólt, Harrynek pedig ötlete sem volt rá, hogyan mozoghatott ennyire gyorsan ilyen rövid idő alatt, hiszen ha hoppanált volna, annak a pukkanását hallania kellett volna, és ez nagy valószínűséggel lehetetlen is volt ebben az erdőben.

Harry az ellenkező irányba próbált húzódni, mint amerre Mardekárt sejtette. Talán megfoszthatná a pálcájától, és ezzel fölénybe kerülhetne, aztán... De aztán mit tegyen...?

Egy ág megreccsent Harrytől jobbra; a csöndben szinte puskalövésként hatott a hang. Harry megkerülte a fát, és erősen koncentrált, hogy hall-e még bármilyen más neszt. Biztos volt benne, hogy Mardekár közel van... Aztán lépett egyet hátra, és hirtelen észrevette, hogy valaki ott áll közvetlenül mögötte.

Megpördült a tengelye körül, és szemtől-szembe találta magát a zöld taláros varázslóval.

Harry inkább ösztönből, semmint előre elhatározott céllal _Capitulatust_ kiáltott. De Mardekár nagyon gyorsan reagált, és azonnal kivédte a bűbájt.

– _Stupor!_

– _Protego!_ – kiáltotta Harry, de épp csak kivédte Mardekár varázslatát; az ellenfele mozdulatai villámgyorsak voltak.

Harry hátrált, hogy valamivel több teret hagyjon magának a cselekvésre, és hogy Mardekár számára kivédhetetlen varázslatai ne közvetlen közelről, pusztító erővel csapjanak le rá.

Az adrenalin teljesen elöntötte a testét; egyik varázslatot a másik után lőtte ki Mardekárra, ugyanakkor mindvégig tudatában maradt, hogy pusztán mikroszekundumok választják el attól, hogy a mágus egyik varázslata apró darabokra robbantsa a testét. De Mardekár _még mindig_ nem lőtte ki rá az egyetlen átkot, amit nem lehet kivédeni...

– _Obstructo!_ – kiáltotta, újabb varázslatokat küldve az egyre közeledő mágus felé, aki ezúttal egyetlen szó nélkül, puszta pálcaintésekkel hárította el a támadását. Aztán ráküldött egy varázslatot, amit Harry a korábban már rengetegszer használt pajzsbűbájjal próbált védeni, de ezúttal a megoldás nem ilyen egyszerű volt. Kénytelen volt mindkét kezével megmarkolni a pálcát, és nem kis fizikai és szellemi erejébe került, hogy az átkot végül eltaszítsa magától.

Viszont alig hogy sikerült elhárítania ezt a varázslatot, Mardekár már küldte is rá a következőt, ami olyan gyorsan érkezett, hogy Harrynek még gondolkodni sem maradt ideje, és hátraesett tőle. A hátába ismét belenyilallt a fájdalom; az ütés erejétől elakadt a lélegzete is. A hátán feküdt, a zöldes égre meredve önmaga fölött. Pár pillanat alatt ugyan összeszedte magát, és próbált talpra állni, de a ez nem ment könnyedén.

Mardekár nevetett.

– Micsoda mulatság, Potter... Micsoda mulatság!

Ez a mondat jobban dühítette Harryt, mint bármi, amit az alapító idáig az aranyvérűekről vagy akármi másról összehordott, mert rájött... Mardekár éppúgy játszani akar vele, ahogy annak idején Voldemort... mintha csak egy gyerek lenne, vagy egy mozgó, pofozható, átkozható baba.

– Úgy vélem, épp az jár az eszedben, _miért_ nem törlélek még el idáig egyetlen átokkal a föld színéről?

Harry összeszorította a fogát, és teljesen kiegyenesedett.

– Nem – vetette oda gyűlölettel, és egy vörös, szikrázó fényekből álló átkot lőtt ki Mardekárra. Ezt a varázslatot a színtiszta gyűlölet táplálta.

A varázslat egyenesen Mardekár arcába csapódott, és a mágus felordított tőle. Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy ezúttal futó győzelmet aratott, de aztán őt magát is eltalálta egy Cruciatus átok.

Az, hogy már korábban is érezte az izzó, mindent elöntő, szúró fájdalmat, cseppet sem segített. Minden tagja úgy égett, mintha tűzre vetették volna a testét; vadul rángatózott ide-oda, próbálva kiszabadulni az átok hatása alól, ledobni magáról a varázst, de nem volt enyhülés... Bele fog halni a kínba...

Aztán a kín egyszerre megszűnt, épp olyan gyorsan, ahogyan érkezett. Harry a tűlevelek közt feküdt, kontrollálatlanul remegve, miközben lassan kezdett magához térni.

– Akkor is megosztom véled, ha nem kelté fel érdeklődésedet – szólalt meg Mardekár. A mágus most előtte állt; a hangján érződött, hogy épp oly gúnyos, mint amennyire a ma élő mardekárosok hangja is az lenne egy hasonló szituációban.

Ahogy Harry felnézett a támadójára, egy hosszú, egyre jobban megduzzadó, vörös csíkot fedezett fel a homlokán, mely Harry egyik varázslatának eredménye volt. Úgy tűnt, Mardekár ebből semmit nem vett észre.

– Kíváncsi valék, Potter... Sokat meséltek rólad... ó, igen... De mindkettőnk tudja, hogy a szóbeszédnek magva nem mindig a való igazság. Magam akartam látni, vajh igaz-e, hogy képes vagy önerődből kikeveredni a számos veszedelemből, melyekről hallék, hogy kerülél.

Vakító, fehér fény villant, majd Harry azt érezte, hogy megfordul vele a világ, ahogyan a levegőbe emelkedik. Minden maradék erejével küzdeni kezdett a varázslat ellen; próbálta valahogyan, az elméje ereje által megakadályozni Mardekárt abban, hogy csak így kiszórja rá ezt a non-verbális varázslatot, de a próbálkozás kegyetlenül nehéznek bizonyult...

Aztán azt érezte, hogy zuhan... nagyon magasról... A szél a haját lobogtatta, a vér pedig a fejébe szaladt. A következő pillanatban pedig keményen az oldalára esett, a fejét immár másodszor verve be. Mardekár ismét felnevetett.

– De már látom, hogy nem vagy te oly különös, mint aminőnek a híredet keltik!

Óriási erőfeszítés volt, de Harry talpra állt, és valamivel távolabb vonszolta magát Mardekártól... Úgy érezte magát, mint akit teljesen összetörtek; mintha teniszlabdának használták volna a testét. De nem számított... ha most vége is lesz mindennek, az _nem_ Mardekár kívánsága szerint fog történni, tökélte el magában.

_Talán Ron és Hermione még tehetnek valamit értem_, gondolta kétségbeesetten. _Talán még visszahozhatnak..._

De az agya hátsó zugában pontosan tudta, hogy a barátai nem képesek ilyesmire, és hogy épp olyan tökéletesen egyedül van, mint ahogy eddig is sejtette.

Kábán megfordult, és megpróbált egy non-verbális varázslatot kilőni Mardekárra, de az agya már túl fáradt volt.

Mardekár pedig úgy tűnt, már tudja, amire Harry csak ebben a pillanatban jött rá: ezúttal képtelen lenne kiszórni a halálos átkot. Ez a helyzet most valahogy más volt, mint a legutóbb Bellatrixszal. Most, hogy igazán lényeges lett volna, hogy meg bírja tenni – most képtelen volt rá. Mardekár érezte ezt rajta.

– Nem végezhetsz valakivel, aki már hallott, Potter! A halálos átok NEM fog fogni rajtam! A Sötét Nagyúr már legyőzhetetlenné tett! És most, hogy sírkő alatt az utolsó mentorod, a _nagy_ Albus Dumbledore is, nem lészel képes legyőzni engemet!

Harry a _Levicorpus_ varázsigére gondolt olyan erősen, amennyire csak tellett tőle, de még feleannyi szellemi erőt se bírt összeszedni, ami szükséges lett volna a bűbáj kiszórásához. Egy fa törzsében kapaszkodott meg, hogy ne essen el, és innen került a földre is egy pillanattal később, mikor Mardekár távtaszító bűbája szétrobbantotta a támaszát; fadarabok és tűlevelek szálltak mindenfelé.

– Most hogy már tisztán látok véled kapcsolatban, és tudom, hogy nincsen benned semmi különleges, végezni fogok véled, ahogy azt korábban mondottam. Az én hagyatékom _nem_ fog nyomtalanul elveszni. Ha te megszűnsz létezni, ez a világ azoknak kezére jut, kiknek vére elég tiszta ahhoz, hogy _méltók_ legyenek rá.

_Istenem, hát itt az idő..._, futott át a kétségbeesett gondolat Harry agyán. _Semmit_ sem tehetett... Az jutott eszébe, hogy Dumbledore most milyen csalódott lenne, és azokra a dolgokra gondolt, amiket mind megtanult, és amik most egytől-egyig kárba vesznek majd, értelmüket veszítik. Ron és Hermione is eszébe jutott, és az, hogy talán sosem fogják megtudni, hogyan halt meg... De talán jobb is így...

Viszont volt egy dolog, ami minden másnál jobban aggasztotta, és semmiképp sem hagyta nyugodni: a Prófécia. _Ennyit az erőről, ami bennem lakozik, és amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer_ – gondolta keserűen. Soha még csak el sem fog odáig jutni, hogy szemtől-szemben álljanak egymással... És éppen ez a gondolat volt az, ami olyan erővel töltötte el, melyhez foghatót korábban még nem érzett. Több volt ez, mint a puszta düh, vagy a hirtelen feltámadó lelkierő, szinte maga volt a katarzis. Minden, amit Dumbledore-tól életében a végső csatáról vagy a világ Voldemorttól való megszabadításáról hallott, az most egyszerre tolult az elméjébe.

''_Hát persze! Persze, hogy meg kell próbálnod!"_

De nem azért, mert ő van _megjelölve_. Hanem, mert sosem lenne nyugta, amíg meg nem teszi.

_"A halálát kívánnám. És én magam akarnék végezni vele."_

Most pedig mit csinál? Itt kuporog valaki más kényére-kedvére kiszolgáltatva... _Soha többé_, fogalmazódott meg Harryben a vad gondolat. Ha valaha lesz valaki, aki így végez majd vele, akkor az Voldemort lesz. Nem pedig Mardekár.

Harry abban a pillanatban állt talpra, mikor Mardekár kilőtt felé egy sóbálvány-átkot, hogy megdermessze, mielőtt végez vele – de ezúttal tudta, mit kell tennie. A feje meglepően tiszta volt, mintha valahogy még azt is képes lett volna érzékelni, mi lesz a következő varázslat, amit Mardekár majd használni fog. Lehunyta a szemét, majd könnyedén rákoncentrált egy pajzsbűbáj létrehozására, és egy határozott mozdulattal megsuhintotta a pálcáját. Mardekár varázslata egy az egyben visszapattant a védelméről. Harry még csukott szemmel is érezte az ellenfele arcára kiülő megdöbbenést.

Mardekár újból és újból támadott, de Harry minden egyes alkalommal visszaverte az átkait. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan csinálja; csak annyit érzékelt, hogy a másodiknak jövő varázslatot, valamivel nehezebb volt elhárítani. Olyan volt az egész, mintha minden azon múlt volna, hogy valahogyan fenntartsa ezt az elmebeli állapotot; csupán arról nem volt fogalma, hogy hogyan.

– NEM, POTTER! – ordította Mardekár. – Nem győzhetsz le engem!

Az agya hirtelen ködösebb és ködösebb lett, a következő varázslatot pedig már nem tudta kivédeni; a levegőbe repült, és egy émelyítő reccsenés kíséretében landolt messzebb, pozdorjává tört fák darabjain.

Harry, amilyen gyorsan csak bírt, felült, és próbált félrehúzódni egy esetleges következő átok útjából, mikor valami kiesett a zsebéből.

A csokibéka-kártya volt az.

A háttérben hallotta, hogy Mardekár azon rikoltozik dühében, hogy Harry az előbb miképpen tudta kivédeni a legerősebb varázslatait. Harry azonnal felmarkolta a kártyát, és begurult egy fa mögé, a kártyalapot pedig az arca elé tartotta abban reménykedve, azon hátha feltűnik a ráncoktól barázdált, öreg arc, és a félhold alakú szemüveglencsék mögül tiszta, kék szemek néznek majd vissza rá.

– Harry! – hallott meg hirtelen egy sürgető, suttogó hangot, és a kártyán feltűnt Dumbledore.

A szíve hatalmasat dobbant a megkönnyebbüléstől.

– Segítsen! – nyögte ki Harry. – Már nem bírom sokáig ellene... túl-

– Harry, figyelj rám! Mardekárt _nem tudod megölni_. Érted? Mert Mardekár már halott.

A Harry mellett álló fa ebben a pillanatban lobbant lángra, ahogy egy Mardekár által kilőtt, óriási, kék tűzgömböt eltalálta. A varázsló egyre közeledett.

– Akkor mit csináljak? – kérdezte Harry kétségbeesetten.

– Mágikusan el kell űznöd ebből a világból – felelt Dumbledore sürgető hangon. – Voldemort egy olyan formában hozta vissza, melyben nem tartozik az élők világához, még ezen a helyen sem. Vissza kell küldened a halálba.

– Hogyan csináljam?

– A varázsige, amit használnod kell, a _Depello_. Miközben kiszórod, nagyon pontosan rá kell céloznod a pálcád hegyével, és arra kell gondolnod, hogy _te_, vele ellentétben, ehhez a világhoz tartozol. Te élsz, Harry, ő viszont már nem.

– És mi lesz, ha nem működik? – zihálta Harry. Mardekár most már egészen közel volt... Harry most már a puha tűlevelek ellenére is hallotta a sietve közeledő lépteit. Már csak másodpercei voltak...

– Működni fog... Működnie kell, mert csak te szórhatod ki rá... Érted? _Csak te!_ Mert ő Mardekár, te pedig a Ki-

Harry fáradtan kicsit lejjebb eresztette a kártyát, így az egy pillanatra kilógott a fa rejtekéből, Mardekár pedig a következő másodpercben kirobbantotta a markából. Harry azonnal visszahúzta a megpörkölődött, fájdalomtól égő kezét a fedezékbe, de a kártya akkor már tőle méterekre parázslott a földön...

Aztán Mardekár előtört a fák rejtekéből, és szúrós, sötét tekintetét Harryre függesztette.

– Készülj a halálra, Potter!

Pár lépést még tett előre, és mikor már olyan közel volt, hogy meg is érinthette volna Harryt, feljebb emelte a pálcáját.

– _AVADA KE-_

– _DEPELLO!_ – ordította Harry, ahogy csak a torkán kifért, közben nem gondolva másra csak a tulajdon, csorbítatlan lelkére, a barátaira, a világban elfoglalt helyére, és a végzetére, ami Voldemort elpusztítása volt. Mardekár megdermedt a saját varázslata közepén, az arcán mérhetetlen düh tükröződött.

Aztán egy hangos dörrenés hallatszott, a következő pillanatban Mardekár körül vörös lángok tűntek fel, amik körbezárták őt. A pálca lassan kiröppent a hosszú ujjai közül, az arcán a harag pedig rémületnek adta át a helyét.

– NEM! – kiáltotta. – NEM! ITT NEM HALHATOK MEG! EZT NEM TEHETED... nem teheted...

De miközben beszélt, Mardekár egyre halványabb és halványabb lett; még küzdött az őt körbevevő vörös fénynek feszülve, próbált dacolni azzal, hogy a halál végleg elragadja, de nem győzhetett. Harrynek most már nem volt más dolga, mint nézni, Mardekár alakja hogyan torzul el, és szívódik fel egy vörös felhőben, ami utána nyomtalanul eloszlik a levegőben. Aztán már csak egy magas hangú, dühödt kiáltás hasított bele az erdő csendjébe; Harry pedig ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem Mardekár hangja volt.

Harry nekivetette a hátát az egyik fának, ami épségben maradt a párbajuk közelében, és lassan kifújta a levegőt, amit, úgy érezte, már órák óta tartogat. Megcsinálta... Legyőzte a valaha élt egyik leghíresebb varázslót.

Magához ölelte a megégett kezét, és lehunyta a szemeit. _Most már csak vissza kéne jutni..._

Lassan újból kinyitotta a szemét, és ellökte magát a fától, hogy másik irányba fordulva, végigfuttassa a tekintetét a most már sötétségbe burkolózó tájon... A medál biztosan visszajuttatná, gondolta, de fogalma sem volt, az ékszer merre lehetett.

A maradék erejét összeszedve, kinyitotta a száját:

– _Invito... Invito medál!_

Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt. Aztán valami sebesen kiröppent a sötét erdőből, és a lába elé huppant. Harry lehajolt érte – a mozdulat most hihetetlen erőfeszítésnek érződött –, és felvette, hogy a nyakába akassza, közben pedig mindennél jobban remélte, hogy a medál visszaviszi majd a barátaihoz...

– Harry! – szólalt meg Hermione aggódó hangja. Ezúttal is úgy teleportálódott vissza a barlangba, hogy észre sem vette.

Semmit sem válaszolt, csak előrebukott, egyenesen Hermionénak, aki a döbbenete dacára elkapta, és meglepő erővel tartotta meg egy pillanatra, hogy ne csapódjon arccal a barlang kövének. Még hallotta, hogy a lány felsikkant, aztán elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A fejezetről:<em> Mardekár beszédmódja: Az eredeti angol verzió nem tartalmazott régies megfogalmazásokat, a magyar fordítás azonban tartalmaz. Mindazonáltal Mardekár mondatai magyarul íródhattak volna még inkább középkori fogalmazásmódban, de úgy véltük, hogy úgy már igazán nehezen értelmezhetőek lettek volna a szövegei.**

**A tartalomról: ez egy hosszú és bonyolult rész volt. Mint láthattátok a medálnak köszönhetően, amit Mardekár készített, és amit Voldemort működésbe hozott a saját varázslatai segítségével, Harry lénye szétszakadt; fizikai testéből csupán egy szellemlény maradt a barlangban, és fizikai testének másik fele a medálban létrejött világba került, szintén szellemlény formájában. **

**Az, amivel harcolt tulajdonképpen a tudata és lelke volt, így ha azt Mardekár ott "megölte" volna, akkor ez elszakad a fizikai testétől, ez pedig a halálát eredményezte volna. Továbbá, amilyen varázslatokat kiszórt a lényének eme részére, az a fizikai testére is hatással van, mivel a testet és a lelket, vagy tudatot, ahogy tetszik, nem lehet elválasztani egymástól, hatással vannak egymásra, már ha lehet ezt ilyen prózaian megfogalmazni.**

**Harry azonban egyelőre nem halt meg, mint olvashattátok, legyőzte Mardekárt, és visszajutott a barlangba – így a fejezet vége csak egy egészen enyhe függővég, ahogy ígértük is. ;)**

**_A folytatásról:_ A felkerült 17 visszajelzés eredményét olvashattátok. Itt szeretnénk megköszönni ibolya0808 véleményét, amit a fanfictionneten írt nekünk. :)**

**Június 20.-án lesz egy éve, hogy feltettük ezt a fordítást, azaz alig egy év alatt 26 részt töltöttünk fel, ami azt jelenti, hogy _átlagban_ nézve kéthetente kerültek fel a fejezetek, de volt, hogy gyakrabban. A 26 rész ennek a regénynek az esetében a gyakorlatban több mint 100 000 szót takar. A frissítés a kilencedik fejezet óta igazán rendszeres, és ez _nektek_ is köszönhető. Mindig jeleztétek, hogy van igényetek a történetre, mi pedig hoztuk is az új részeket, ahogy tudtuk, ennek megfelelően. :) **

**Most azonban sajnos egyéb elfoglaltságaink támadtak, amik szűkítették a szabadidőnket, így egy kis szabadságot vagyunk kénytelenek kivenni. **

**Ironikus, hogy ez egybeesik azzal az időponttal, mikor Harry a harmadik horcruxot is elpusztította a történet során, és maga a cselekmény ismét egy fordulóponthoz érkezik ezzel. **

**A szabadság olyan, mint a munkahelyen: pár hétig tart, és utána az ember szándékozik visszatérni az eredeti elfoglaltságához. A fordításnak is jót fog tenni, ha kihagyunk egy kis időt. Addig is olvassátok, és olvassátok újra az eddig feltöltött részeket, mert a további fejezetekben minden jelentőséget kap majd. ;) Az utalások, a félmondatok is, hiszen rengeteg minden történt eddig a regény során.**

**Ha van kedvetek, nyugodtan írjatok a fejezetre, hiszen tudjátok, a pozitív visszaigazolás minden esetben, mindenkinél csökkenti a feltöltések között eltelő időt, ez most is igaz, ha ez alkalommal nem is tudunk szilárdan egy, vagy két hetes frissítést ígérni; azért reméljük, hogy belátható időn belül folytathatjuk majd. :)**

****_**Visszajelzés írásának módja fanfictionneten: a fejezet alján lévő "Review this chapter"-re kattintva tudtok visszajelzést írni. A "Name" felirathoz a visszajelzés írójának nickneve, a "Review" felirathoz pedig maga a visszajelzés kerül, aztán alul a "Submit Feedback/Review"-ra kell kattintani, és már el is küldtétek.**_****

******A fordítók**_**  
><strong>_****

* * *

><p>Megjegyzés: Készítettünk egy <strong>levelezőlistát<strong>, amin keresztül azonnal értesülhetsz a friss fejezetekről: link a profilomban.


	27. Összetűzések erdeje

**Megjelölve**

**XXVII. fejezet: Összetűzések erdeje**

* * *

><p><em>"– A Sötét Nagyúr hamarosan mindkettőnket keresni fog.<em>

– _Magát miért? – kérdezte Harry gyűlölködve. – Sietnie kell a gyilkosok teadélutánjára, vagy mi?"_

* * *

><p>– <em>Mardekár Malazárral?<em>

– Találkoztál az _igazi_ Mardekárral?

Ron és Hermione legalább tízszer tette már fel ezt a kérdést az elmúlt félórában, mióta Harry magához tért, hála a frissítő, hideg víznek, amit Hermione varázsolt elő. A roxmortsi barlangok egyikének a hátuljában feküdt, a meggyújtott tűz lobogó lángjaitól nem messze. Miután visszaért, első dolguk volt elhagyni azt a veszélyes helyet, és keresni egy másik menedéket a közelben.

– Igen – felelte újra Harry, kissé ingerülten. – Most már továbbléphetnénk?

– Persze... de... azért mégis _Mardekár Malazárról_ van szó...!

– Hermione!

– Bocsánat.

Ron felnevetett, és egy tábla csokoládét húzott elő a táskájából, amit azután három részre tört, majd két darabot odadobott belőle Harrynek és Hermionénak. Amióta Harry visszatért a Mardekárral vívott küzdelemből, bármennyire örült is annak, hogy élve viszontláthatja a barátait, egyfajta hidegség járta át belülről. Most viszont örömmel mélyesztette a fogait a csokiba, és szinte azonnal érezte, ahogy a melegség elönti a testét, és újra életet lehel minden porcikájába, ahogy még a tűz sem volt képes.

– De most már – szólalt meg Harry – vége. A medál elpusztult. Illetve... maga a medál még megvan... – Előhúzta a zsebéből az ékszert, és feltartotta a tűz fényénél; a medál közepébe "M" alakban behelyezett, zöld ékkövek éppolyan ártatlanul csillogtak, mintha fogalmuk sem lett volna arról, nemrég még mi lakozott az ezüst fedél mögött. – De már nem horcrux többé...

Miután ezt kimondta, Harry lassan kifújta a levegőt, és úgy érezte, mintha ezzel párhuzamosan valami nagy súly szakadna le a szívéről is. _Már öt horcrux elpusztult._

– Mesélj még kicsit erről a varázslatról, Harry – szólalt meg újra Hermione. A szemében már-már természetellenes, lázas izgatottság tükröződött. – Mágikusan kiűzted ebből a világból... Ilyesmiről idáig csak varázsregényekben olvastam! Az ilyet még a legősibb, mágiára vonatkozó elméletek is lehetetlennek tartják!

– Hagyd már egy kicsit pihenni! – dörmögött rá Ron csokival teli szájjal.

– Már mindent elmondtam – mondta fáradtan Harry, de érezte, hogy a lány újból szeretné hallani a történteket. – Ha Dumbledore nem jelent volna meg a kártyán, akkor biztosan végem. Voldemort valahogyan visszahozta Mardekárt a halálból–

– De _hogyan_? – vágott közbe ezúttal Ron.

– Fogalmam sincs – felelt Harry őszintén. – De az volt az oka annak, hogy a szó legszorosabb értelmében véve nem lehetett megölni, mert már eredetileg is halott volt. De én magamtól sosem találtam volna ki azt a varázslatot, amit Dumbledore mondott. Még csak nem is hallottam róla soha!

Hermione elgondolkodva megjegyezte:

– Mint mondtam, Harry, többnyire példázatként írják csak le az ilyesmit az ősi mítoszokban, de még ott is _hihetetlenül_ bonyolult varázslatként beszélnek róla.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Ez akkor, hogy őszinte legyek, eszembe sem jutott, mivel épp egy pillanatra voltam attól, hogy megöljenek.

– Elhiszem, de most erről az jutott eszembe... Hogyha ez egy ténylegesen létező varázslat, amiről senki sem hallott idáig, akkor vajon lehetne-e az inferusok ellen használni?

Hermione szemei csak úgy csillogtak, Harry pislogott egyet. Erre a lehetőségre idáig még valóban nem gondolt, de az ötlet egyértelműen jónak tűnt.

– Igen... Miért ne lehetne...? Végül is az inferusok is halottak, nem? – felelte.

– Hmmm... – mormogta még Hermione, mélyen a gondolataiba merülve. – Igen... Ez a varázslat még nagyon hasznosnak bizonyulhat a későbbi csatákban.

– A kártya viszont végül felrobbant, nem? – szólalt meg újra Ron.

Harry bólintott.

– Persze, nem magától. Majdnem a kezemet is otthagytam, mikor Mardekár szétátkozta. De tudom, hogy még így is hatalmas mázlim volt.

– Azt hiszem, most a legjobb lenne, ha tartanánk egy kis pihenőt, és lemennénk a faluba, hogy vegyünk egy csomó csokit. Úgy látom, az Harrynek is jót tesz – jegyezte meg hirtelen Hermione.

– Én benne vagyok – mondta Ron feldobva, pedig még a most megkezdett csokoládét se ette meg.

– Akkor viszont indulhatunk is. Szerezhetünk közben egy újságot, és alapvető élelmiszerekből is fel kell pakolnunk – sorolta Hermione az értelemszerű teendőket. – Majd Ron és én megyünk, Harry. Téged felismernének.

Harry erre rábólintott, a barátai pedig felkeltek.

– Próbálj meg pihenni egy kicsit. Egy szélvédő-bűbájt is kiszórok majd a barlang bejáratára, hogy melegebb legyen idebent.

Harry köszönetként csak intett neki, aztán már csak azt hallotta, ahogy távolodó lépteik visszhangot vernek.

A teste még mindig több ponton sajgott, hála Mardekárnak, aki a medálban össze-visszadobálta a varázslataival, de azért Hermione a duzzanatlohasztó bűbájok segítségével a sérülések nagyját így is sikeresen begyógyította. A félelem ellen viszont, ami lassan kezdett eluralkodni rajta, most, hogy egyedül feküdt a tűznél, és csak a lángok ősi táncát bámulhatta, nem volt bűbáj.

Az valóban nagyon jó volt, hogy az összes általuk elérhető horcruxot elpusztították, de a kellemetlen gondolat, hogy előbb vagy utóbb a kígyót is el kell majd kapnia most sürgető kényszerré erősödött; a kígyót, amely majdnem teljesen biztos, hogy folyton Voldemort közvetlen közelében van. _Hogy jutottunk idáig ilyen gyorsan?_ – futott át az agyán, miközben az oldaláról a hátára fordult, és a barlang plafonjára meredt.

Számára nem tűnt úgy, hogy különösebben sok idő eltelt volna azóta a hajnal óta Dumbledore irodájában, mikor hallotta a Próféciát, és megtudta, hogy az utolsó csata közte és Voldemort között nem tudni mikor – lehet, hogy egy év múlva, de az is lehet, hogy csak több, mint tíz év múlva –, de mindenképp be fog következni. Igaz, azóta a valóságban majd másfél év telt el... _De mégis_... Harry egyáltalán nem érezte késznek magát az utolsó csatára.

_Vajon lesz idő, mikor késznek fogom érezni magam erre?_

Ez a nyomasztó gondolat járt a fejében még akkor is, mikor elszenderedett. Alighogy lehunyta a szemét, máris Bellatrix megtört testét látta feküdni maga előtt a Black-ház padlóján, aztán a képet gyorsan Mardekáré váltotta fel, aki felháborodottan meredt rá, éppen úgy, ahogy pár másodperccel a világból való végső távozása előtt tette ... Ezúttal viszont állt mögötte valaki, aki a medálban egyáltalán nem volt jelen. Harryben azonnal felizzott a gyűlölet, mikor rájött, hogy Perselus Piton az.

A férfi a jól megszokott gúnyos vigyorral nézett rá. Mondott valamit, de Harry nem értette, micsodát. Közelebb lépett.

_Nem állsz készen, Potter..._

Harry tudta, hogy Piton gúnyolja azzal, hogy meg fog halni a Voldemort elleni csatában, de nem bírta otthagyni... Próbálta kinyújtani a karját, hogy megüsse, de erre is képtelen volt...

– _Harry!_

Hermione hangja térítette magához.

– Harry, ébredj fel. Ez csak egy álom – hallotta Ront is.

Harry lassan felült; a világ még mindig forgott vele, ahogy a barátai aggódó arcára nézett.

– Hoztunk kaját. Egyél, és akkor jobban leszel.

Harry megdörzsölte a szemét; próbálva kiverni a fejéből az álom egyre halványuló képeit, elvette a felé nyújtott csirkés szendvicset, és nagyot harapott belőle – szinte azonnal jobban érezte magát tőle.

– Tessék, itt van ez is – mondta Hermione, és egy zacskó csokibékát pottyantott le elé. – Ezek közt kell, hogy legyen legalább egy dumbledore-os kártya.

– Miről álmodtál, Harry? – tette fel a kérdést ezzel párhuzamosan Ron.

Harry felnézett.

– Pitonról.

Ron és Hermione olyan pillantást váltottak, melyből Harry számára világossá vált, hogy barátai a Piton-témát szeretnék minél inkább elkerülni. Aztán Hermione végül megköszörülte a torkát.

– Értem, szóval... hogyan akarjuk megtervezni a–

– Nevetett rajtam – jegyezte meg újból Harry halkan.

Ron és Hermione elbizonytalanodva néztek rá.

– Az a... _szemét_... kiröhögött.

– Csak egy álom volt, Harry – kezdte Hermione békítő hangon. – Ne hagyd, hogy egy álom így felbosszantson.

– Felbosszantson? – fortyant fel Harry azonnal. – Mégis mivel tudna _annál jobban_ felbosszantani, hogy megölte Dumbledore-t?

Hermione elvörösödött, és azonnal elhallgatott. Harry rögvest elszégyellte magát. Ami történt, nem Hermione hibája volt.

– Sajnálom – suttogta – Én csak... nem is tudom...

Felnézett, és észrevette, hogy Ron és Hermione egymás kezét fogják, és a megszokottnál jóval közelebb ülnek egymáshoz. Harry gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét; még a fülei is belevörösödtek.

Szerencséjére a barátai gyorsan észbe kaptak, és eleresztették egymás kezét; valószínű, Ron csak kicsit vigasztalni akarta Hermionét, és nem tervezték ennyire feltűnőre a dolgot. Hermione gyorsan talpra is állt, és a barlang másik falánál lepakolt táskáikhoz sétált, Ron viszont közelebb jött, és most Harry mellé ült le.

– Harry, neked nem Pitonnal kell harcolnod, hanem Voldemorttal – emlékeztette legjobb barátja.

Harry rábólintott, bár alig figyelt arra, amit Ron mondott, és magában arra gondolt, hogy mielőtt vége lesz a háborúnak, még biztosan fog párbajozni Pitonnal.

* * *

><p>Az ezután következő hónapokat is a barlangban töltötték; Hermione szélvédő-varázslatai óvták őket az időjárás viszontagságaitól, és az általa bűvölt tűz melegítette a tagjaikat. A hely tökéletesen megfelelt a célnak, hogy elrejtőzzenek benne, amíg a további lépéseken gondolkodnak, és amíg Harry lassan regenerálódik a Mardekár okozta sérülésekből, és abból az újabb tapasztalatból, hogy ismét hajszálon függött az élete, és semmi biztosíték nem volt arra, hogy valaha visszatér. Ron és Hermione pedig felváltva, titokban lejárhattak a faluba ételt és újságokat szerezni, hogy folyamatosan értesüljenek a világban történt eseményekről.<p>

– Egyszerűen fogalmam sincs, hogyan tudnánk megcsinálni – mondta Hermione.

A lány természetesen most is az utolsónak maradt horcrux, Nagini megszerzéséről beszélt. Mostanra már mindannyian úgy érezték, hogy kimerítették az összes lehetséges tervet, melynek segítségével elvileg bejuthatnak Voldemort főhadiszállására, hogy ott elcsalják a kígyót a gazdájától, végezzenek vele, közben pedig egyszer se lepleződjenek le. Jelenleg úgy festett, hogy minden egyes lehetőség, ami idáig eszükbe jutott, az azonnali, biztos halálukat eredményezte volna.

– Azt se tudjuk, hogy hol van Voldemort főhadiszállása – jegyezte meg Ron. – Vagy, hogy egyáltalán _van-e_ neki olyan.

Harry felsóhajtott, és megdörzsölte a fáradtságtól égő szemeit. Fáradt és frusztrált volt, mintha egy óriási kirakós játékot rakott volna ki idáig segítség nélkül, de most mégis hiányozna belőle két darab, amik nélkül lehetetlenség befejezni az egészet.

– Harry... Ezt nem fogjuk tudni csak mi hárman megcsinálni – szólalt meg olyan halkan Hermione, mintha maga sem akarná kimondani. – Tudom, hogy mindenkit meg akartál óvni a veszélytől azzal, hogy elszigeteled magad tőlük, de... így is nagyon jó munkát végeztünk. Öt horcruxnak már vége!

Harry felnézett rá.

– Azt akarod, hogy avassuk be a Rendet – mondta fásultan. Nem kérdés volt ez, hanem kijelentés.

A mellette ülő Ron bólintott.

– Nem tudunk elég háttér-információt ahhoz, hogy kitaláljuk, hol lehet a kígyó... és te magad mondtad, Harry, most, hogy már tudja, mit csinálunk, ezért...

– ... nincs elég időnk... – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Harry, aztán mélyet sóhajtott.

Ő maga is gondolkodott már azon, hogy meglehetősen kevés a valószínűsége, hogy ők hárman, magukban is el tudnak majd intézni mindent, és legyőzik Voldemortot az összes követőjével együtt. De most, hogy a végső csata már ennyire közel volt, Harry tudta, hogy az, hogy a háború egyre inkább kiterjedjen, egyre szélesebb körűvé váljon egyre több és több embert magával rántson, elkerülhetetlen. Háborút pedig nem vívhatnak pusztán három emberrel.

– Rendben – szólalt meg. – Majd én kapcsolatba lépek Remusszal, és kiderítem, hol tartja mostanában a Rend a gyűléseit, mióta a főhadiszállásra nem mehetnek...

Erről viszont egy másik sötét kérdés jutott újból az eszébe: Vajon ki árulhatta el a Rendet? Ki mondta meg, hol található a főhadiszállás? Hiszen azok közül _senki sem_ lehetett, akiket Dumbledore felsorolt... Valami tévedés történhetett, nem lehetett máshogy.

Harry újabb sóhaj kíséretében elővett egy meggyűrűdött pergament, és megírta a gondosan megfogalmazott levelet Lupinnak, hogy Ron minél előbb levihesse a roxmortsi postára.

_Kedves Remus!_

_Remélem, jól vagy, mert valami rossz készülődik. Ne ess kétségbe, velünk minden rendben, de úgy érzem, hogy... nem akarok túl drámai lenni, de eljött az idő. Találkoznunk kell – mindannyiunknak; tudod, kikre gondolok –, és meg kell beszélnünk néhány dolgot. Értesíts róla, hogy mostanában merre zajlanak az események, és akkor felkeresünk; nem vagyunk messze._

_Még valami: ,,a háromról" bármilyen információ jól jönne. _

_A legjobbakat,_

_Harry_

Harry egy utolsó átfutás után, gondosan összetekerte a pergament, és adta Ronnak, hogy lepecsételje.

– Szerintem nagyon gyorsan válaszolni fog – mondta Hermione. – Egy ilyen levelet képtelenség nem komolyan venni.

Erre Ron is rábólintott, aztán elindult a faluba. Harry reménykedett benne, hogy hamarosan tudni fogják, hová menjenek, mert ennyi barlangban töltött idő után már erős bezártság érzése volt; már túl régóta élt itt, mint egy szökevény.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Hermione, ezzel kizökkentve a merengéséből.

Harry a barlang falára meredt; nem tudta pontosan, mit válaszoljon. Valójában millió érzés viaskodott benne egyszerre, melyek közül a közeledő haláltól való félelem volt az első helyen, de közvetlen utána ott volt az aggódás is amiatt, hogy vajon milyen árat kell majd fizetnie azért, hogy másokat belerángatott a háborúba. Hiába volt tisztában azzal az elejétől fogva, hogy reálisan nem várhatja el mindenkitől, hogy ölbe tett kézzel üljenek, amíg ő egyedül lerendez mindent; így is féltette őket.

Pislogott párat, majd felnézett a barlang sziklás mennyezetére. Ezen kívül még olyan érzése is volt a serleg elpusztítása óta, mintha valami óriási súly nehezedne az elméjére folyamatosan, és nem hagyná tisztán gondolkodni; vagy mintha valami belülről elszívná az erejét... De gyanította, hogy ez csak a Voldemort lélekdarabjait körüllengő gonoszság utóhatása lehet, aminek mostanában rengetegszer ki volt téve.

Végül lassan Hermionére emelte a pillantását, és csak ennyit mondott:

– Jól vagyok.

Ezután hosszan ültek csendben, mindketten a gondolataikba merülve. Odakint még a szél is elült. Ahogy kinézett, látta, hogy már mindenhonnan eltűnt a hó; amíg itt kuporogtak a kényszerhelyzetben, hogy nem tudták mit tegyenek, és amíg nem tudott szabadulni a nyomasztó érzéseitől és a legutóbbi horcrux elpusztítása közben beszerzett külső és leginkább belső sérüléseitől, odakint lassan eljött az új év, sőt az idő egyre jobb lett. Harryt olyannyira elborították a gondjai, és kedvetlenségében, tehetetlenségében olyan kevésszer tette ki a lábát a barlangból, hogy ezt idáig észre sem vette.

Az idill a következő pillanatban egy puskagolyó sebességével tört össze. Sietős, a hegyoldalban felfelé dobogó léptek zaja ütötte meg Harry fülét, de mielőtt felugorhattak volna Hermionéval, egy vörös arcú, erősen kifulladt Ron tűnt fel a barlang nyílásában.

– Ron! Mi a baj? – kérdezte Harry, és odasietett hozzá. Ahogy közelebb ért, észrevette, hogy Ron szája fel van repedve, és az állára csöpög belőle a vér.

– Mi történt?

Ron még levegő után kapkodott a rohanás miatt, de egy hatalmas durranás, messze a háta mögött mindent megválaszolt.

– Roxmortsot... megtámadták... – zihálta. – Éppen... ott... ott voltam... Rengeteg a halálfaló... azt hiszem... Voldemort is itt van...

Harry úgy érezte, megfagy az ereiben a vér, és a szívét egy páncélos kéz szorítja össze.

– Harry... – hallotta Hermione rémült hangját maga mellől.

Harry kirohant a barlangból, és a ragyogó napsütésben, amit napok óta nem látott, lenézett a falura: fedezéket kereső, hangyaként rohangáló embereket látott, három ház – közülük az egyik talán Zonkó Csodabazára volt – már lángokban állt, a füst magasra szállt fel belőlük. Mindenfelé átkok színes fényei villantak, amiket a falut elözönlő fekete köpönyeges alakok lőttek ki...

Harry a barátaihoz fordult.

– Akkor megyünk segíteni?

– Az aurorok mindjárt megérkeznek – kezdte Hermione, de látszott rajta, hogy Harry lényegében már meggyőzte.

– Menjünk – mondta Harry, és Hermionéval együtt futásnak eredtek lefelé a domboldalon; biztosabbnak tartotta, ha gyalog mennek, és nem hoppanálnak be csak úgy a csata közepébe. Ron zihálva követte őket.

Az első dolog, amit Harry megpillantott, mikor berobbantak Roxmorts saras főutcájára, egy test volt. Egy az ötvenes éveiben járó férfi volt az; az arcán feküdt, a tarkóján lévő sebből pedig csordogált a vér. Harry gyorsan elfordította a tekintetét a látványtól, és végigpillantott az utcán: halálfalókat látott, amint kaján rikkantások kíséretében ajtókat törnek be, egy teljesen megrémült kislány rohant át előttük, fonott copfjai csak úgy lobogtak utána. Az egyik halálfaló, akit Harry idáig nem vett észre, a gyereket nevette.

Harry a fogait csikorgatta, és egy csonttörő átkot lőtt ki a halálfalóra. A férfi felkiáltott, és felkapta a fejét, az átok forrását keresve, de a fájdalomtól végül a lábát markolva esett össze.

– Szép lövés volt! – kommentálta Ron.

– Váljunk szét – szólalt meg Harry, és közben a haját dühösen hátrasimította az arcából. – Ron, te menj jobbra ezen az utcán. Hermione, ha te megkerülöd itt a házakat, akkor hátba tudod támadni azt a hármat ott a bájitalos boltnál. Mindig a falak mentén mozogjatok, és ha meglátjátok Voldemortot, akkor nagyon kérlek titeket, hogy–

– Majd eltűnünk az útjából, ne aggódj – vágta rá Ron.

Harry erre csak bólintott, aztán elindult futva; Ron és Hermione is szétváltak. Azonban nem kellett messzire eltávolodnia a főutcán, ahhoz hogy az első halálfaló felfedezze, ahogy a boltok fala mentén rohan előre. A halálfaló maszkja már leszakadt róla a harcok során, így megállapíthatta, hogy Mulciber az. Az egyike azoknak, akik ott voltak a minisztériumban Sirius halálakor...

Harry az esélyt sem adta meg neki, hogy feldolgozza afölötti döbbenetét, hogy itt látja a Kiválasztottat, szemvillanásnyi idő alatt szórt ki rá egy Stuport. Mulciber felnyögött, aztán eldőlt a fal árnyékában.

A képről ösztönösen Bellatrix Lestrange jutott az eszébe, és az, ahogyan végzett vele. De ez most más volt... Most a minisztériumra hagyhatta, hogy végül elbánjon a halálfalókkal...

Harry gyorsan megkötözte Mulcibert, és próbálva a kiűzni a fejéből a sötét képeket, tovább sietett.

Aztán futó emberekkel találkozott... mind _felé_ rohantak; egyértelmű volt, hogy menekülnek valami elől. Egy erősen izzadó, kövér, kopasz férfi is volt köztük, akiről úgy tűnt, próbálja biztonságba juttatni a többieket; most is hátrafordult, és felemelte a pálcáját, hogy harcoljon valakivel, de szinte azonnal leterítette a Harry számára egyelőre láthatatlan illető.

A következő pillanatban Dolohov fordult be a sarkon; a maszkja félre volt csúszva az arcán, a rajta csorgó verejték csillogott a nap fényében. A halálfaló nevetett a menekülők sikolyain. Most egy második ember is kivált a tömegből, hogy szembefordulva vele, egy átkot lőjön ki rá, de Dolohov kivédte a varázslatát. Egy nő felsikoltott.

Harry azonnal előrendült felé, és kiszórt egy átkot a halálfalóra. A varázsló megpördült, és elhajolt az útjából; Harry varázslata vörös fényként suhant el a feje fölött. Dolohov azonnal visszatámadott; Harry pedig kénytelen volt balra vetni magát. A bolt ablaka betört ott, ahol az imént állt.

– Te! – ordította Dolohov.

– Igen, én – felelte Harry, és egy sóbálvány-átkot lőtt ki. Dolohov ismét kivédte.

– Halott vagy, Potter! Ha ma nem öl meg valamelyikünk, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr garantáltan végezni fog veled! Most nagyon dühös!

– _Protego!_ – kiáltotta Harry, mivel résen volt, és kivédte a ráküldött, lila átkot.

– Rám mindig az – vágott vissza Harry, kilőve mellé a következő varázslatot: – _Sectumsempra!_

Dolohov szemei elkerekedtek, mielőtt az átok a falhoz csapta volna; valamiért ezt képtelen volt kivédeni. Harry azonnal indult tovább; nem várta meg, hogy Dolohov vére vörösre fesse az utcát. _Nem fog belehalni_, gondolta Harry, mert tudta, hogy így lesz. _Pedig megérdemelné._

Aztán egyszerre meglátta: Voldemort ott állt előtte az utca túlsó végén. Pálcáját az ujjai közt pörgetve nézte a körülötte zajló pusztítást; látszott rajta, hogy teljes nyugalommal szemléli a borzasztó látványt. Mivel félig háttal állt Harrynek, ezért egyelőre nem vette őt észre. Az alkalom túl tökéletesnek tűnt ahhoz, hogy ne próbálja megtámadni... Akkor talán véget vethetne most az egésznek...

De nem... nem teheti... _Hol lehet a kígyó?_ vívódott a gondolattal, de mégsem tudta csak úgy otthagyni a feketemágust... Hirtelen elhatározással felemelte a pálcáját, és előre rugaszkodott... volna...

De valaki ellentmondást nem tűrően átkarolta a nyakánál, és elkezdte magával húzni visszafelé, el Voldemorttól. Harry megtántorodott, és elvesztette a lába alól a talajt. Egy halk, gyűlöletes hang suttogta a fülébe:

– _Ostoba kölyök!_

Harry még azelőtt rájött, mielőtt a varázsló megszólalt volna, hogy aki elkapta, nem más, mint Perselus Piton. Aztán egy kéz tapadt a szájára, Harry orrát pedig valamilyen bűzös, alkoholos illat csapta meg, amit mélyen belélegzett... A világ elködösült a szemei előtt, a hangokat pedig egyre távolibbnak hallotta, és bár próbált harcolni, amennyire csak bírt, de érezte, hogy kezdi elveszíteni az eszméletét...

* * *

><p>Keringő emlékfoszlányok vibráltak az agyában: Hermionéval ültek a barlangban... aztán Voldemort villant be... <em>Voldemort... A csata...<em>

Harry szemei felpattantak; karcos, égő érzést érzett a pillái alatt. Fel akarta emelni a kezét, hogy megdörzsölje, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy képtelen rá. Igazából egyáltalán nem tudott mozdulni, mert egy fához volt kötözve.

Harry körbepillantott; fák vették körül szinte minden oldalról, csak előtte terült el egy tisztás. Ahogy előre nézett, látta, hogy a levelek közt fény szüremlik át a tisztás moha borította talajára. A fák között átpillantva pedig a még mindig füstölgő Roxmortsot látta. _A falu melletti erdőben vagyok_, fogalmazódott meg benne.

– Csakhogy magadhoz tértél – jött egy gúnyos hang a tisztás széle felől. Harry idáig észre sem vette Pitont.

A varázsló pedig most itt állt előtte, neki pedig egy szó se jött ki a torkán. Képtelen volt arra, hogy kifejezze, mennyire gyűlöli, hogy megmondjon neki mindent, hogy mit tett, mit vett el tőle... Nem tudott volna elég feketemágiás vagy borzasztó átkot mondani rá, amivel megbüntesse; így szavak híján inkább a lába elé köpött.

A figyelmét ugyanakkor nem kerülte el, hogy Perselus Piton megváltozott; az arca, ha ez lehetséges, még sápadtabb és beesettebb volt, mint korábban. A bőrén megszaporodtak a ráncok, mintha rövid idő alatt sokat öregedett volna; vékonyszálú, zsíros haja most rövidebb volt a megszokottnál, a tartása pedig görnyedtebbé vált. Harry viszont továbbra is gyűlölettel meredt rá.

– Nincs időnk a finomkodásra – szólalt meg Piton rekedt hangon. – A Sötét Nagyúr hamarosan mindkettőnket keresni fog.

– Magát miért? – kérdezte Harry gyűlölködve. – Sietnie kell a gyilkosok teadélutánjára, vagy mi?

– Ne vesztegesd az időmet, Potter. Pár percem van csupán erre a kellemetlen eszmecserére.

Piton szemében ezúttal nem csillogott a jól megszokott gonosz fény, amit Harry minden alkalommal ott látott, mikor az iskolában a bájitaltan tanár élvezettel szapulta.

– Azt csinál velem, amit akar – vágta rá Harry, miközben elborították az érzelmek, ahogy visszaemlékezett Dumbledore-ra, aki épp olyan védtelen volt a villámsújtotta torony tetején, mint ő most. – De ha még egyszer bántani meri valamelyik barátomat, _professzor_, akkor én magam fogom a sírba vinni.

Arra számított, hogy Piton kineveti majd ezért, megvetően közli vele, hogy úgysem lenne képes rá, gúnyolni fogja.

– Épp ennek kivédése végett kötöztelek meg – mondta a férfi halkan, és a köteleket nézte, amelyek most már annyira megfeszültek, hogy Harry karjaiba és a bordái közé vágtak. – Számítottam erre a magatartásra tőled, Potter; az elmúlt tizenhét évben is könnyebb volt átlátni rajtad, mint egy üvegpoháron.

Harry vére forrni kezdett.

– Ha végezni akarsz velem, _Pipogyusz_, akkor tedd meg most, mert nem bírom tovább nézni a pofádat. – Harry önkéntelenül is tegezésre váltott. Piton, miután annyi bajt okozott, megölte a mentorát is, és Harry most már képtelen volt magán tartani a tisztelet álarcát, ha vele beszélt, csak hogy ezzel gúnyolja a férfit. Inkább a gyűlölt néven szólította, amellyel az apja is annyiszor megtalálta a horgas orrú bájitalmestert.

Piton ideges pillantást vetett a fák irányába, mintha attól tartana, hogy bármikor feltűnhet valaki, aki megzavarja őket.

– De mielőtt megteszed, azt még mondd meg, hogy miért tetted. Mindezek után tartozol nekem ennyivel. _Miért ölted meg Dumbledore-t?_ – kérdezte Harry, a hangja elcsuklott.

Piton arca megrándult, Harry pedig némi elégtételt érzett. Ha Pitonnak volt legalább egy hangyányi bűntudata a történtekkel kapcsolatban, akkor készen állt rá, hogy az esetet addig dörgölje az orra alá, amíg meg nem törik.

– Ezért vagyunk most itt, Potter. Ha be bírnád fogni legalább egy percre azt a mocskos szádat, akkor talán megtudhatnál valamit, ami még később a hasznodra lesz.

De Harry nem volt kíváncsi Piton kifogásaira. Minden eddiginél jobban gyűlölte. Nekifeszült a köteleknek; érezte, hogy azok engednek, de nem fognak elszakadni.

– Miért tenne bármit is azért, hogy nekem a _hasznomra_ legyen?

Piton szája acsarogva nyílt a válaszra, még egy lépést is tette felé, de Harry nem hagyta szóhoz jutni.

– Megpróbáltál mindent elvenni tőlem, amit valaha szerettem! Siriust meg akartad öletni a dementorokkal, Lupint kirúgattad... Megölted az egyetlen embert, akire még az apámként tekinthettem volna! Ezek után még azt hiszed, hogy kíváncsi vagyok _bármire_, amit mondani akarsz? – ordította. A hangja már rekedt volt.

– Fogd be a szád, arcátlan kölyök! – kiáltotta Piton; szinte sugárzott a düh mindenegyes porcikájából. – Úgy tűnik, más vágyad sincs, mint hogy megölesd magad. Mégis mi ütött abba a _babszemnyi_ agyadba, mikor úgy döntöttél, hogy fogod magad, és megtámadod a Sötét Nagyurat?

– Nem tudom, hogy észrevetted-e, _Pipogyusz_, de háború van–

– Még _nem_ állsz készen, Potter! – érkezett rá azonnal Piton válasza.

Harry pislogott egyet. Pont olyan volt, mintha a legutóbbi álma játszaná vissza önmagát a szemei előtt.

– Miért állított meg? – kérdezte. – Voldemort megölt volna. Még végig is nézhette volna, ahogy szeretné. Vagy talán mégsem... Úgy értem, ahhoz túl gyáva.

Piton megindult felé, düh izzott a szemeiben.

– Megmondtam, Potter: NE merészelj gyávának nevezni!

Harry érezte, hogy elönti a forróság, ahogy Piton kiabál vele; úgy érezte, mintha ez a melegség, ami elárasztotta a testét, egyszerre ki akarna törni belőle... szét akarná szaggatni a köteleket... Megpróbálta tovább dühíteni Pitont; hátha a furcsa érzés még erősebb lesz, és a segítségével kiszabadulhat valahogy.

– Miért? Hiszen az! Még akkor sem harcolt velem, mikor _elmenekült_! Nem bírt a szemembe nézni! Maga egy gy–

Piton felemelte az öklét, és visszakézből arcon vágta. Harry érezte, hogy a feje oldalra bicsaklik, és nekiverődik a fának az ütés erejétől. Szinte azonnal érezte, hogy az arca bal fele zsibbadni és dagadni kezd; a szemöldöke is felszakadt, az arcára csorgott belőle a vér. Felnézett Pitonra, aki az indulattól eltorzult arccal meredt vissza rá. Harry még sosem kívánta ennyire senki halálát, mint Pitonét ebben a pillanatban. A harag elemi erővel öntötte el... A kötelek pedig úgy szakadtak le róla, mintha papírból lettek volna.

Egy pillanatig Harry és Piton egymás szemébe néztek, mialatt mindketten felfogták, mi történt. Aztán Harry Pitonnak rontott, és hanyatt lökte; mindketten a földnek csapódtak. Harry gyorsan körbetapogatózott a pálcája után; a fa tövében meg is találta.

Piton lassan elkezdett feltápászkodni; egyáltalán nem sietett.

Harry kilőtt rá egy Stuport, de Pitont egy lusta pálcamozdulattal félrepöccintette, még csak meg sem erőltette magát. Harry felkészült rá, hogy majd visszatámad valami erősebb varázslattal, de nem így történt.

Elveszítve a türelmét, kilőtt egy csonttörő átkot Piton felé.

– _Confringo!_ – kiáltotta, kardként döfve a levegőbe Piton felé a pálcájával, de Piton ismét kivédte az átkot. Az egész olyan volt, mintha azt a bizonyos egy évvel ezelőtti éjszakát játszották volna újra.

– HARCOLJON! – ordította Harry, és újabb varázslatot szórt ki. Ezúttal pusztán gondolatban mondta ki a _Petrificus Totalus_ varázsigét, miközben az ellenfelére mutatott a pálcájával.

Piton elhajolt az útból, és csupán egyetlen mondatot fűzött a támadáshoz: – Ez már jobb volt.

Harry levegő után kapkodva meredt rá. A következő pillanatban pedig azon kapta magát, hogy minden mágiát feledve rohan Piton felé, hogy megüsse... hogy valahogyan megfizettessen vele azért, amiket elkövetett... Aztán Piton kilőtt rá egy dermesztő bűbájt... ő pedig nem reagált elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy kikerülje...

A feje lüktetett, az arca sajgott a teste mindegyes porcikájával együtt. Most ismét nem tudott mozdulni, Piton pedig egyenesen felé tartott.

– Most hogy túl vagyunk a szánalmas nyavalygáson, talán térjünk rá a lényeges dolgokra. Megkeresed Albus Dumbledore portréját, hogy milyen módszert választasz erre, az a te dolgod, és megkérdezed, hová rejtette a régi merengőjét. Miután ezt megtudtad, megkeresed, és kiveszed belőle az emlékeket. Én egy hét múlva a Hammersmith temetőnél leszek, egyedül. El fogsz jönni.

Harry csak nézett rá, alig fogott fel valamit abból, amit Piton mondott. _Hogy ő odamegy majd? Aligha..._

Aztán Piton lassan megindult előre, de közben még a válla fölött hátrabökött a pálcájával, és intett vele egyet. Harry azonnal a földre rogyott, ahogy kikerült a dermesztő bűbáj hatása alól.

Egy-két centire felemelte a fejét a földről, és nézte, ahogy Piton a fákat kerülgetve távolodik, megy vissza Voldemorthoz. Egy utolsó mondat még viszont megütötte a fülét:

– Egyébként meg próbálj meg _nem_ párbajba keveredni a Sötét Nagyúrral, Potter, legalább addig, amíg el nem pusztítottad azt a kiállhatatlan kígyót.

Harrynek leesett az álla. Csak nézte és nézte, ahogy Piton alakja egyre kisebb lesz a távolban – már eszébe sem jutott utána menni.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés: A történet mostantól csak itt, a fanfiction neten frissül. Ezért kérlek iratkozzatok fel a fordítás hírlevelére, hogy rendszeresen értesítést kaphassatok a feltöltésekről. A fordítás hírlevelének és a Merengőről való távozás okainak linkjét a profilomban találjátok, a Charon The Soulguider névre kattintva.<strong>

**Még egy megjegyzés: mivel még mindig alig van időnk, egyelőre visszatérünk a **

**15 visszajelzés 15 embertől - frissítés két hét múlva vasárnap;**

** 8 visszajelzés 8 embertől - frissítés három hét múlva vasárnap rendszerhez.**

**Eddig 15 visszajelzést kaptunk (kilencett a fanfiction netre, hatot meg a Merengőre), tehát jelen állás szerint a mostani feltöltéshez képest két hét múlva jön a friss! **

**Erről a levelezőlistára feliratkozottak azonnali értesítést kapnak. A levelezőlistára Charon nevére kattintva tudtok feliratkozni (van ott egy link ehhez), vagy úgy, hogy írtok nekünk egy mailt a**

**lionandserpent kukac gmail com **

**címre, és akkor felvesszük rá a mailcímeteket. :)**

**A Merengőn megkapott kritikák most utoljára számítottak be ezekbe a számokba. :)**


	28. A horcrux definíciója

**Megjelölve**

**XXVIII. fejezet: A horcrux definíciója**

* * *

><p><em>"– Kíváncsi vagyok, akkor is a próféciát szajkóznák-e, ha tudnák, hogy lehet, hogy nem marad hős, akit ünnepeljenek, mikor a háborúnak vége..."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry szédült, a gondolatai pedig teljesen összezavarodtak a hallottaktól, de végül erőt vett magán, és felkelt a korhadt levelek borította földről. Egyik kezét óvatosan a bal szemöldökéhez emelte, aztán maga elé tartva a kezét rábámult a véres ingujjára, és káromkodott egyet.<p>

Hirtelen túl sok mindent kellett végiggondolnia... Minden túl bonyolult lett, szinte bele sem mert gondolni, mennyire... _Hogyhogy életben maradtam egyáltalán?_ Piton még csak meg sem támadta, a pofont leszámítva... _Miért nem adott egyenesen Voldemort kezére?_

Aztán hevesen megrázta a fejét, és a következő pillanatban már undorodott magától, amiért egy pillanatra is elhitte, hogy Piton talán őszintén beszélt az előbb... _"Megkérdezed a portrét, hogy hová rejtette a régi merengőjét..." _De hát miért...? Ahogy ott állt, még mindig kábultan a történtektől, csak egyetlen lehetséges választ tudott adni erre a kérdésre:

_Ez egy csapda_.

Piton tényleg végtelenül ostobának tarthatja.

Lassan elindult vánszorogva, kifelé az erdőből, a falu felé, ahonnan még most is kiáltások hallatszottak. Nem telt bele sok időbe, amíg kijutott a lángokban álló Roxmorts felé vezető útra. Most már dühödt hangyákként fel-alá rohangáló, vörös taláros alakokat is látott a romok között. _Aurorok_ – gondolta megkönnyebbülve. Világoszöld taláros medimágusokat is észrevett, akik hordágyakon lebegtették az embereket, de néhány falubeli még mindig megzavarodva, sebesülten kódorgott Zonkó leégett boltja és a Mézesfalás között.

– Ó, _Harry_, hála az égnek! – jött egy hang a háta mögül. Harry megfordult; Hermione rohant felé; az arcán egy messziről is jól látható horzsolás éktelenkedett, a haja pedig kócosabb volt, mint bármikor az elmúlt hetekben.

– Azt hittük, hogy eltalált egy átok... Mi történt az arcoddal? – kérdezte nyugtalanul a lány.

Harry újra letörölte az arcáról a vért, ami még mindig csordogált a felrepedt szemöldökéből, és zavartan körbenézett.

– Semmi. Jól vagyok, tényleg... Szerencse, hogy az aurorok megérkeztek... A halálfalók túlerőben voltak hozzánk képest.

– Igen – mondta Hermione, és ő is körbenézett. – Csak tíz percig tartott, amíg ideértek; valaki riaszthatta őket a Három Seprűből. Talán minisztériumi tisztségviselők lehettek, akiket elővigyázatosságból rendeltek ide korábban.

– El kell ismerni, hogy ezúttal nem voltak annyira bénák – válaszolt Harry. – Ezek szerint mégsem olyan hasznavehetetlenek, mint hittem.

Hermione bólintott. Harryt pedig hirtelen a félelem újabb hulláma lepte el:

– Hol van Ron?

– Ott. A gyógyítók most szedik rendbe. – A lány Madam Puddifoot kávézója felé mutatott, ami előtt összetört ládák diribdarabjai hevertek, mintha csak valaki játszi könnyedséggel széthajigálta volna őket. A gyógyítók a rakás mellett álltak. Ron épp abban a pillanatban nézett fel közülük, ahogy Harry odapillantott, és ahelyett, hogy hagyta volna, hogy a medimágus boszorkány meggyógyítsa a csuklóját, elhúzta a kezét, felpattant, és bicegve elindult feléjük.

– Harry! – kiáltotta miután odaért, és Harry nyakába ugrott. Harry enyhén meglepődve hőkölt hátra.

– Jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg gyorsan Harry.

– Harry... azt hittem, hogy... nem is mondom, mit hittem.

– Tudom, mit hittél – biccentett Harry.

– Látod, Hermione, mégis jól mondtam, hogy nem lesz semmi baja!

Hermione az égre emelte a tekintetét.

– Menj vissza inkább ahhoz a gyógyítóhoz, és forrasztasd be a csuklódon azt a sebet, Ron! – Hermione hangja ebben a pillanatban annyira emlékeztetett Mrs Weasleyére, hogy Ron nem mert ellenkezni, és visszafordult a gyógyító felé, aki olyan rosszalló pillantással nézett utána, mintha csak egy engedetlen gyerek volna.

– Szóval mi történt veled? – fordult Hermione újra Harryhez a kérdéssel. Közben végigsimított a haján, kísérletet téve a szerteszét álló, kócos tincsek lelapítására.

Harry habozott. Maga sem értette, miért nem mondja el nekik, hogy Pitonnal találkozott, de valahogyan olyan érzése volt, hogyha ezt megteszi, akkor az olyan, mintha komolyan venné, amit Piton mondott neki, erre pedig még nem volt felkészülve. Ahogyan arra sem, hogy a barátai felvessék a lehetőséget: Piton valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból mégis segíteni akar nekik, miközben ő még mindig a bájitalmestert hibáztatja minden rosszért, ami a múlt év vége óta történt.

_Megölte Dumbledore-t..._ – gondolta. Ez alól semmi a világon nem adhat felmentést.

– Öh... Dolohov hátba talált, és pár percre teljesen kiütött. Csak nemrég tértem magamhoz.

– Ó, Harry! – mondta Hermione. – Látod, milyen veszélyes volt ez az egész? Mi lett volna, ha súlyosan megsérülsz? – kérdezte megbotránkozva. – _Tudtam_, hogy meg kellett volna várnunk az aurorokat...

– Nem várhatunk mindig rájunk, Hermione – felelte Harry szigorúan. – Vannak csaták, amit nekünk magunknak kell megvívnunk.

Hermione hasonló komolysággal bólintott.

– Igen, igazad van.

Mindketten végignéztek az előttük elterülő pusztítás nyomain. Úgy tűnt, az aurorok most már kézben tartanak mindent; mindenfelé vörös taláros alakokat lehetett látni. Néhányan locsolóbűbájokkal öntözték az égő házak tetejét, páran pedig fenyegetően őrt álltak afölött a pár halálfaló fölött, akiket sikerült elfogniuk. Harry bűntudat nélkül nézte, ahogy medimágusok veszik körbe Dolohovot, és próbálják elállítani az általa okozott sebekből ömlő vért.

– Őket miért látják el? – tette fel Hermione keserűen a kérdést, Dolohov felé intve.

Harry összeszűkült szemekkel nézte a jelenetet, de nem árulta el Hermionénak, hogy ő okozta a sérüléseket.

– Ha halottak, akkor már nem tudnak információkkal szolgálni.

_Például arról, hogy hol van Voldemort főhadiszállása_ – tette hozzá gondolatban indulatosan. _Véget akarok vetni ennek az egésznek._

* * *

><p>Roxmortsban többen is látták őket, így nem volt többé értelme visszavonulni a barlangba, ahová azelőtt bevették magukat; Harry pedig különben sem gondolta, hogy több időt el tudna tölteni abban a bezártságban. Egy fogadó még most is nyitva tartott a rengetegből, ami rendszerint alvóhelyet kínált Roxmortsban; jelenleg csupán a tulajdonosok és azok az emberek laktak benne, akiknek a háza teljesen leégett a csatában.<p>

Harry bárhová ment, összesúgtak a háta mögött; bár nem kapott kifejezetten csípős vagy rosszindulatú megjegyzéseket, hiszen ezek a mindenüket elvesztett emberek ennél sokkal jobban magukba voltak roskadva, de azért beszéltek róla a háta mögött, és ezt meg sem próbálták titkolni.

"_Miért van itt a faluban?"_

"_Hol volt az utóbbi hónapokban?"_

"_A támadás miatt jött?"_

"_Talán próbálta megölni Tudjukkit, ahogy a jóslatban meg van jövendölve!"_

"_Igaz egyáltalán az a prófécia?"_

Harry ekkor jött rá, hogy már szinte el is felejtette, milyen az, mikor követik mindenhová, mikor megbámulják, mikor folyton beszélnek róla, mivel a legutóbbi hónapokat azzal töltötte, hogy beleolvadjon a normális, hétköznapi emberek tömegébe. De mikor aznap már a harmadik ember rohant oda hozzá, ahogy a faluban sétált, azzal, hogy mennyire örülnek neki, hogy valaki végre próbál véget vetni ezeknek a "sötét és veszélyes időknek", Harry hirtelen úgy érezte, egy gyorsvonat sebességével térnek vissza az érzései egy nem is olyan régi múltból, amikor hosszú időszakokon keresztül folyamatosan átélte azt, hogy mindenki őróla beszélt, és ha kitette a lábát a hálóteremből, minden szem őrá szegeződött.

Az elkövetkező napokban a Reggeli Próféta öles szalagcímmel hozta le a történteket:

**Halálfalók gyújtották fel Roxmortsot – majd büntetlenül távoztak**

_Tegnap délután Roxmorts, a máskor oly csendes és békés falu, váratlan és pusztító erejű támadás áldozata lett. Az elkövetők Tudjukki emberei voltak. Magát Tudjukkit is több szemtanú látta fényes nappal a faluban. A történtek az eddigieknél is magasabb fokú elővigyázatosságot tesznek szükségessé országszerte. (Az alapvető biztonsági intézkedések listájához lapozzon a 12. oldalra.)_

_A halálesetek száma tízes nagyságrendben mérhető, de helyszíni riportok alapján további áldozatokra lehet számítani. A minisztérium nyilatkozata alapján nem csupán a támadás váratlan volta ad okot aggodalomra, hanem a helyszín közelsége is a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolához... Folytatás a 6. oldalon._

Harry visszafojtott lélegzettel várt egy újabb szalagcímre, ami bejelenti, hogy jelenleg Roxmortsban tartózkodik, de úgy tűnt, hogy Scrimgeour állja a szavát; egyetlen cikk sem szólt róla, még a támadás részletes leírásánál sem említették egyszer sem. Harry így is biztos volt benne, hogy a jelenléte nem sokáig marad majd titokban; néhány halálfaló, akit nem fogtak el, biztosan meglátta, és tájékoztatni fogja Voldemortot.

– Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Scrimgeour tényleg el fogja hallgatni – jegyezte meg Ron reggelizés közben, két nappal később. – Úgy értem... ez olyan, mintha tényleg azt gondolná, hogy te vagy az utolsó reménységük.

– Kösz, Ron – válaszolt Harry szarkasztikusan. Közben a fogadó tulajdonosnője feléjük közelített egy tálca teával. Mikor letette eléjük, Harry füléhez hajolt, és színpadiasan belesúgta:

– A maga teájába tettem egy plusz kockacukrot, Mr Potter. – A szavakat ír akcentussal ejtette.

Harry vérszegényen visszamosolygott rá. Ez már kezdett nevetségessé válni.

– Le kell lépnem innen – motyogta, miközben a nő elkacsázott. – Utálom ezt. A felelősséget, ami...

– Ne hagyd, hogy megérintsen, Harry. Csak arra gondolj, amit meg _kell_ tenned. Ne pedig arra, amit _ők_ várnak tőled.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, akkor is a próféciát szajkóznák-e, ha tudnák, hogy lehet, hogy nem marad hős, akit ünnepeljenek, mikor a háborúnak vége...

– Ne mondd ezt – mormogta Ron sötéten. A kezéből kiesett a pirítós.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de ekkor újból meghallotta a fogadósnő csoszogó lépteit a háta mögött. Azonnal becsukta a száját, és körbenézett... _Nem lenne szabad ezt itt megbeszélnünk..._

– Mr Potter... Bocsánat, de elfelejtettem! – mondta a nő magas, remegő hangon. – Ez magának jött ma reggel... Az a barna bagoly meg is csípte az ujjamat...

A nő egy levelet nyújtott felé; Harry elvette.

– Köszönöm.

– Úgy látom, nagyon alaposan lezárták... Nem értem, miért! – tette még hozzá, majd elfordult.

Harry rámeredt a levélre, és megpróbálta kézzel feltépni, de nem járt sikerrel. Csak cibálta és cibálta a borítékot, de a pergamen csak nem akart felhasadni.

– Próbáljuk meg varázslattal – mondta Ron, és felemelte a pálcáját. Kilőtt varázslata nyomán gőz burkolta be a levelet pár pillanatra. Harry utána ismét megpróbálta felnyitni, de a boríték nem engedett.

– Nem értem – mondta Harry. – Csak Lupintól jöhetett, de...

– Próbáld meg a boríték elejére tenni a kezedet.

Harry megfordította a levelet, és a tenyerét óvatosan ráhelyezte. Egy pillanatig semmi sem történt, de aztán zöld fény villant fel az ujjai között, és a boríték magától felnyílt.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy így kell kinyitni? – kérdezte Ron Hermionéra nézve.

– Olvastam erről a varázslatról. Tenyérbarázda-kódos leveleknek hívják őket. Néha a minisztérium használja ezt a bűbájt a küldeményeken. Ha illetéktelen kezekbe kerülnek, és megpróbálják felnyitni őket, akkor elégetik magukat.

Ron rámosolygott a lányra.

– És mi van a levélben? – kérdezte súgva.

Harry felemelte a pergament, és olvasni kezdte.

_Harry!_

_Először is remélem, hogy továbbra is jól vagytok mindannyian a roxmortsi támadás ellenére is. A hírek mindenkit súlyosan érintettek a Renden belül, én pedig nagyon remélem, hogy semmi bántódásotok nem esett._

_A leveledre válaszul: mindenképp beszélnünk kell; nem igazán világos számomra, mit értettél az alatt, hogy eljött az idő, de azt meg tudom mondani, hogy hová kell jönnötök, hogy ezt megtárgyalhassuk._

_Mivel ez egy tenyérbarázda-kódos levél, és csak te tudod kinyitni, ezért nyugodtan leírhatom a címet:_

_London, Keresztfa út 7._

_Siessetek. Kíváncsian várom, milyen híreket hoztok majd. Ami pedig a másik dolgot illeti, amit említettél: az nem erre a levélre tartozik._

_A legjobbakat kívánom nektek._

_Remus_

– Mikor indulunk? – kérdezte Hermione, és letette a csészéjét.

Harry elgondolkodott, közben öntudatlanul is elhúzta az egyik ujját a szemöldökén lévő, félig begyógyult seben. Aztán zsebre dugta a kezét, és körbetapogatott benne; egy csokibéka-kártya akadt a kezébe, egyike annak a több tucatnak, amit még a roxmortsi támadás előtt vettek, és amik között végül talált egy Dumbledore-t ábrázolót is. Még öt napja volt rá, hogy eldöntse, mit kezd Piton ajánlatával – rengeteg idő.

– Most. Még ma elmegyünk.

* * *

><p>A fogadó tulajdonosnője minden létező módon kifejezte nemtetszését Harry távozásával kapcsolatban, mikor afelől érdeklődtek, hogy használhatják-e a Hop-hálózatot.<p>

– De nem érti, Mr Potter, hogy... Hogy maga mindenkinek reményt adott itt?

Harry erőltetetten mosolygott.

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy így volt.

– Akkor tehát igaz? Maga fog megmenteni minket minden szörnyűségtől? – kérdezte drámai hangon.

– Köszönjük, hogy elszállásolt minket, Mrs Smythe. Nagyon hálásak vagyunk.

– Semmiség volt az egész, drágám, de...

– Még látjuk egymást.

A nő szomorúan nézett rájuk, majd sarkon fordult, és kiment a szobából, becsapva maga után az ajtót. Ron elfojtott egy horkantást.

– Micsoda bolond, vén tyúk...

Harry megcsóválta a fejét.

– Csak meg van ijedve, Ron. Ahogy mindenki más is.

Aztán Harry belemarkolt a Hop-porba, belépett a kandallóba, majd hangosan és érthetően kimondta:

– London, Keresztfa út 7.!

Hihetetlen forróság vette körül, majd a következő pillanatban émelyítő pörgés ragadta magával; úgy érezte, sosem fog hozzászokni az érzéshez, ami a Hop-porral való utazással jár. Harry szorosan behunyta a szemét a körülötte kavargó zöld ködben, és próbált rá vigyázni, hogy a könyöke se lógjon ki oldalra. Aztán a forgás, amilyen gyorsan jött, úgy el is múlt; kicsit meg is tántorodott utána, de gyorsan visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, és leporolta a hamut a pulóvere elejéről. Egy választékosan berendezett konyhába került. Körbepillantott, és hirtelen mély, zengő hang ütötte meg a fülét, amely a jobb keze felől szólt.

– Üdvözöllek, Harry.

A hang irányába fordult, és Kingsley magas, fekete alakját pillantotta meg egy krómozott tűzhely előtt. A férfi szélesen mosolygott rá. A bal fülcimpáján még mindig viselte a megszokott aranykarikát, de azóta, hogy utoljára látta, némi borostát is növesztett az állán.

– Kingsley! – szólalt meg Harry. – Hol vagyunk?

Kingsley nagyot lépett előre – szinte egyetlen lépéssel átkelt a konyhán –, és üdvözlésként kezet fogott vele.

– Az én házamban. Ez az új főhadiszállás – magyarázta Kingsley. – Jó látni téged, kölyök. Tudod, sokan aggódtunk érted, különösen, mikor...

– _HARRY!_ – hallatszott egy sikkantás az ajtóból, a következő pillanatban pedig Molly Weasley rohant Harry felé meglepő sebességgel.

Kingsley még mindig vigyorogva hátralépett, utat nyitva Mrs Weasleynek, aki átkarolta, és csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette a fiút. Harry nem bírta elfojtani a nevetést, pedig közben alig kapott levegőt. A hosszú sikoly, amit Mrs Weasley akkor hallatott, mikor a krahácsoló Ron és Hermione is feltűntek a kandallóban, viszont őt is meglepetésszerűen érte.

– Óóóóh... Óóóóóh! – kiáltotta az asszony, és a legkisebb fiára vetette magát.

Ron nekitántorodott a falnak, az arcán nem kis meglepődés látszott, de amint felfogta, mi történik, viszonozta az ölelést.

– Azt hittem... már azt hittem... Ó, RON! – zokogta Mrs Weasley. A szeméből könnyek potyogtak.

– Jól van már, anya! – nyögte ki Ron, ahogy Mrs Weasley Hermionéhoz fordult, hogy őt is cuppanós puszik és szoros ölelések garmadával fogadja.

– Mi ez a nagy hangzavar...? – hallott egy hangot Harry az ajtó irányából. Mikor odanézett Mr Weasleyt és az ikreket látta a konyha bejáratában állni; a komor arckifejezés, ami az első pillanatban még az arcukon ült, most szinte azonnal igazi mosolyra változott.

Harry hangosan felnevetett; nem bírta visszafogni magát, és néhány nagyszerű pillanatra teljesen megfeledkezett Pitonról, az árulásról a Rend ellen, Voldemortról és a próféciáról, és csak várta, hogy újabb emberek kiáltsanak fel örömükben, miután felfedezték, hogy megérkeztek.

Miután leültek beszélgetni, kiderült, hogy Kingsley szép kis összeget örökölt elhunyt nagymamájától, aki pár hónappal ezelőttig az utolsó életben maradt rokona volt, így jócskán gyarapíthatta a gringottsbeli vagyonát. Egyúttal pedig a házát is megörökölte; ebben tartották most a Rend gyűléseit.

Lupin aznap délután, mikor megérkezett, lelkesen üdvözölte hármójukat, majd – Kingsley beleegyezésével – körbevezette őket a házon.

Az épület háromemeletes volt, és egy elegáns, nyugat-londoni utca végén állt. Ahogyan a Black ház, úgy ez is feltérképezhetetlen volt, és számos mugliriasztó bűbájt szórtak ki rá. Az épület maga hatalmas volt; volt egy tágas szalonja nagy ablakokkal és földig érő, vörös függönyökkel, amik annak ellenére is nagyon esztétikusnak tűntek, hogy volt bennük valami öregasszonyos. A konyha, amit először láttak az egészből, a legmodernebb helyiség volt mind közül, hiszen Kingsley a múlt hónapban újítatta fel. Egy nagy ebédlő is helyet kapott az épületben; hamarosan kiderült, hogy ennek a mahagóni asztalánál szokták tartani a gyűléseket. A hosszúkás előcsarnok falai mentén plüssborítású karosszékek sorakoztak. A felsőbb szinteken több szoba volt annál, mint amennyit hirtelenjében meg tudtak számolni, de itt is minden helyiség elég nagyméretű volt, és mindegyikben helyet kapott legalább egy franciaágy.

– Addig maradtok itt, ameddig csak szeretnétek. Senki sem mondhatja, hogy nincs elég vendégszobám – mondta Kingsley mosolyogva.

– Ez nagyon kedves magától, Kingsley, de...

– Semmi "de", Potter. Látom az arcodon, hogy embert próbáló dolgokon mentél keresztül, és rád férne néhány éjszakányi nyugodt alvás. Egyébként pedig Lupin azt mondta, hogy beszélni akarsz velünk, és erre is itt fog sor kerülni.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, de aztán be is csukta, mert rájött, hogy nagy udvariatlanság lenne elutasítani Kingsley ajánlatát most, hogy világossá vált: neki és a Rendnek mostantól együtt kell majd dolgoznia. Ugyanakkor a gondolat, hogy egy puha franciaágy várja ma éjszakára, szintén nagyon csábító volt, miután hónapokig a barlang kemény padlóján kellett aludniuk.

– Köszönjük, Kingsley.

Aznap este, a Mrs Weasley által főzött pazar vacsora után, megtartották az első gyűlést a díszes étkezőben. Harry korábban még sosem látott ennyi embert a Rend gyűlésén; legalább harmincan voltak a helyiségben, mindenki előtt egy-egy serleg bor vagy valamilyen hasonló ital állt.

Sok mindenkit ismert már közülük: Elphias Doge-t, aki derültséget csalt a jelenlevők arcrára azzal, hogy kétszer is felugrott, hogy bemutatkozzon Harrynek; Hestia Jonest, aki udvariasan megszorította a kezét; Mordont, akinek a mágikus szeme most is úgy pörgött az üregében, mint egy búgócsiga; Lupint és Tonksot, akik, ahogy észrevette, egymás kezét fogták az asztal alatt; Ron teljes családját, Fleurrel együtt – a lány most sokkal csendesebb volt, mint mikor legutoljára látta –, de sok arc teljesen idegen volt számára. Úgy gondolta, ez csak jót jelenthet, hiszen ezek szerint a Rend sok újonnan belépett taggal büszkélkedhet. Többször is körbepillantott, Ginnyt keresve a tekintetével – gondolatban meg is rótta magát érte –, a lány azonban sehol sem volt.

Mordon megköszörülte a torkát az asztalfőn, a beszélgetés pedig abbamaradt. Aztán Mordon nehézkesen talpra állt; a fából készült láb remegett alatta, a széke a padlót karistolta.

– Khm... nos, üdvözlök mindenkit. Ma este én vezetem a gyűlést, hiszen Dumbledore... Dumbledore halála óta nincs kinevezett vezetőnk, a sor pedig ma rám került.

Mormogás csapott fel az asztal mentén: "éljen! éljen!" mondták páran; Fred és George volt a leghangosabb. Mordon köszönetként feltartotta a bütykös kezét.

– Akkor elsőként üdvözöljük Pottert és barátait az asztalnál.

Ezúttal még hangosabb, egyetértő mormogást lehetett hallani, Harry pedig érezte, hogy elvörösödik, ahogy Mrs Weasley szélesen rámosolyog.

– Van néhány új információnk – folytatta Mordon. – Elsőként szeretném, ha mindenki tudná, hogy Kingsley megszerezte nekünk a roxmortsi támadás sebesültjeinek és halottainak listáját – biccentett Kingsley felé, aki leeresztette a serlegét.

– Tizenketten vesztették az életüket és harmincnégyen sebesültek meg. Annak pedig, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr maga is megjelent a csatában, nem is kell külön hangsúlyozni, hogy mekkora jelentősége van a háború szempontjából.

– A halálfalókról tudunk valamit, Alastor? – kérdezte Charlie az asztal jobb oldaláról.

– A Jones által írt jelentésből – Mordon megemelte a kupáját Hestia Jones felé, aki elpirult – kiderül, hogy tizenöt halálfaló volt jelen a faluban. Ebből hetet fogtak el, de kisebb utánajárás után nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy Dolohov kivételével egyetlen nagykutya sem volt köztük.

Harry gyomra görcsbe rándult.

– Ebből pedig már bizonyára mindenki rájött, hogy Voldemort csak a gyengék bőrét vitte vásárra a halálfalói közül. Egyáltalán nem érdekli, mi történik velük, hiszen a főhadiszállásán van még belőlük bőven...

Mordon itt még mondott valami mást is, de Harry arra már nem figyelt, mert teljesen el volt merülve a gondolataiban. Emlékezett rá, hogy ő is pontosan ugyanezt gondolta, mikor Averyt elfogták London belvárosában.

– ... így úgy gondolom, hogy most rajtunk a támadás sora. Már egy éve csak az információkat gyűjtjük, és embereket veszítünk közben.

– Azért ez így nem teljesen igaz, Alastor! – szólalt fel egy nyers, amerikai akcentussal beszélő hang az asztal túlfelén. – Voltak veszteségeink valóban, de azért azok a mocskok, akiket időközben lecsuktunk, csak számítanak valamit!

– Sajnos nagyon keveset, Parsons. Több száz további halálfaló van, aki bármikor a helyükre tud állni...

– Éppen ezért lenne jobb, ha elővigyázatosabbak lennénk, és nem próbálnánk lerohanni őket – mondta Mr Weasley.

Harry inkább Mordonnal értett egyet, a véleményének viszont egyelőre nem akart hangot adni, de ekkor Lupin megszólalt a balján:

– Neked mi a véleményed, Harry?

Harry Lupinra pillantott, közben pedig érezte, hogy a szobában mindenki rámered, Ront és Hermionét is beleértve.

– Ne szegezd már így neki a kérdést, Remus. Ne hozd ilyen helyzetbe – szólalt meg Mrs Weasley.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát, és miközben válaszolt, egy pillanatra sem nézett Mrs Weasleyre:

– Úgy gondolom, hogy több információra van szükségünk – jelentette ki olyan határozott hangon, amivel még magát is meglepte. – Ki kell derítenünk például, hogy hol van Voldemort főhadiszállása, és aztán... valahogyan támadhatnánk.

– És mi lesz a minisztériummal? – kérdezte egy barna bőrű boszorkány, keleti akcentussal. – Scrimgeour ugyan nem ágál ellenünk annyira, ahogyan Caramel tette, de...

– Scrimgeour nem fog gondot okozni – jelentette ki Harry olyan meggyőződéssel, hogy többen rámeredtek, vagy a homlokukat ráncolták erre.

– Harry, honnan... – kezdte Mr Weasley, de Harry félbeszakította.

– Nézzék, rengeteg minden történt, mióta elmentem. A Próféta már nem próbál befeketíteni, és az aurorok is inkább lesznek a segítségünkre innentől, minthogy az utunkba álljanak. Scrimgeour most már tisztában van a kialakult helyzettel.

– És mi a kialakult helyzet, fiú? – kérdezte Mordon halk, de kíváncsi hangon.

– Arról van szó, hogy... – De Harry hirtelen elhallgatott.

– A pokolba is, egyszerűen csak keressük meg a főhadiszállást, rohanjuk le, és kerítsük elő magunk a feketemágust! – szólalt fel az amerikai varázsló.

– Az nem fog menni.

Harry olyan élesen ejtette a szavakat, hogy a szobában minden tekintet mohón rászegeződött. Hermione a térdére tette az egyik kezét, és ez volt az a pillanat, mikor Harry rájött, hogy meg kell osztania a többiekkel, mi történik; nem számít, hogy Tonks és Mr Weasley is a szobában vannak. Ekkor döbbent rá, hogy lélekben nem készült fel erre a pillanatra, mert, ha őszinte akart lenni magával, sosem számított rá, hogy eljut idáig. Igaz, Dumbledore tavaly azt mondta, hogy tartson mindent titokban, de hát Dumbledore nem volt itt többé...

– Nem kaphatják el Voldemortot. Erre senki más nem képes.

Egy pillanatnyi csönd támadt, majd Mordon felhorkant.

– Nézd, fiam, tudom, hogy aggódsz mindannyiunk miatt, de hát hogy máshogy...

– Nem figyel arra, amit mondok – válaszolt Harry fáradtan. – Senki _más_ nem képes rá.

Fleur elsápadt, elengedte Bill sebhelyes kezét, és előrehajolt, megkapaszkodva az asztal szélében.

– Úgy érted... – kezdte valaki.

– A Próféta többé-kevésbé eltalálta, mit tartalmaz a prófécia. Senki másnak nincs esélye rá, hogy végezzen Voldemorttal, csak nekem.

Sokan levegő után kaptak a szobában, de Harry számított erre. Furcsa mód higgadt volt, a gondolatai pedig tiszták.

– Jelenleg azonban még én sem tudnám megölni.

Itt megállt, és elgondolkodott, vajon hogyan kerülje el, hogy beszélnie kelljen a horcruxokról, de úgy tűnt, nincs más választása. Hiszen hogyan tudnának neki segíteni, ha nem értenek semmit? Hogyan is győzhetnének?

– Mielőtt Dumbledore... meghalt, sok mindent megosztott velem Voldemortról. Igaz, rengeteg minden van, amit már gyermekkoromtól fogva kéne tudnom, de a dolgok mégsem így alakultak.

Lupin kissé lehajtotta a fejét, mintha az, hogy Dumbledore-ra kell gondolnia, nagy fájdalmat okozna neki.

Harry ismét megállt a beszédben; nem volt biztos benne, hogyan is fogalmazza meg, amit ezután mondani akar.

– Ki tudja ebben a szobában, hogy mi az a horcrux?

A reakciók vegyesek voltak. Páran élesen felszisszentek, pont úgy, mint mikor Voldemort nevét hallják, míg a társaság nagyobbik része értetlenül nézett vissza rá.

Mordon meg sem rezdült, de mikor felnézett Harryre, félelem bujkált az egyetlen megmaradt szemében. Ilyet Harry még sosem látott rajta, és a látvány most nem kis aggodalommal töltötte el.

– Akkor... Akkor meg sem halt annakidején... Jóságos Merlin, ez lehetetlen!

– Miért? Mi az a horcrux? – kérdezte Lupin. Látszott rajta, hogy épp annyira nem tud semmit a témáról, mint a mellette ülő varázsló.

– Hallottam már ezt a szót korábban – jegyezte meg Kingsley mély hangon. – A lélekhez van valahogyan köze, nem? De honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? A Roxfortban ez tiltott tananyag; Dumbledore évekkel ezelőtt gondoskodott róla, hogy így legyen.

– Lumpsluck professzor egyik emlékéből jöttem rá, mit jelent. Még tavaly.

Úgy tűnt, hogy senkit nem izgat Lumpsluck professzor honnan szerzett tudomást a horcruxokról, mivel mindenki arra volt kíváncsi, mik is azok, és miért kelt ekkora riadalmat az említésük.

– A horcrux egy olyan tárgy, amibe valaki a lelkének egy részét rejtette – miközben kimondta, szinte szóról-szóra idéződött fel benne Lumpsluck emléke, amit Dumbledore merengőjében látott. Aznap éjszaka minden megváltozott.

– A lelke egy részét? – ismételte el Hestia Jones.

– Igen. A lelket felhasítják, és egy darabját elrejtik egy tárgyban; ez a horcrux. A léleknek érintetlennek kéne maradnia, de Voldemorté nem az. Az egyetlen mód, amivel valaki felhasíthatja a lelkét az az, ha végrehajtja a leggonoszabb tettet, vagyis megöl valakit. A gyilkos a maga hasznára fordítja az ekkor felszabaduló gonosz erőket; miután a lélek így meghasadt, akkor a darabját egy varázslat segítségével, amit nem ismerek, egy tárgyba zárja. Ennek következtében, mivel a lelke egy titkos helyen van, még, ha megsérül, akkor sem...

– Akkor sem halhat meg – fejezte be helyette Fred halk, remegő hangon.

Harry bólintott. Az emberek hitetlenkedve meredtek rá. Mordon a fejét csóválta.

– Merlinre... – motyogta. – Ezt a gonoszságot...

– Akkor... akkor ezt a horcruxot... vagy mit kell megtalálnunk? – kérdezte Mrs Weasley rendkívül magas hangon.

Harry megrázta a fejét. A legrosszabb még csak ezután következett.

– Voldemortnak hat horcruxa van.

A társaság egy emberként nyögött fel.

– Hat?!

Harry bólintott. Neki egy teljes éve volt, hogy szoktassa magát ehhez a gondolathoz, míg itt egyesek idáig azt sem tudták, mi az a horcrux; így tökéletesen megértette a reakcióikat.

– De akkor mégis hogy a pokolba fogjuk őket...?

– Én már négyet elpusztítottam.

Az eddigi leghosszabb csöndek egyike követte ezt a bejelentést. Néhányan szégyentelenül bámultak rá; az álluk leesett a döbbenettől. Mrs Weasley a szája elé kapta remegő kezét, és a szeme megtelt könnyel. Lupin pedig átható tekintettel nézett rá.

– Pontosabban mi pusztítottunk el négyet – javította ki magát Harry Ronra és Hermionére pillantva, akik próbáltak gyorsan szerény arcot vágni, és nem túl önhittnek tűnni a kijelentéstől. _Pedig nem kéne szerénykedniük_ – gondolta Harry. – _Ők az én igazi hőseim._

– Potter, te most tényleg azt állítod, hogy...? – kezdte Mordon, de Harry félbeszakította. Most már eltökélte, hogy mindent elmond.

– Dumbledore is elpusztított egyet, ami azt jelenti, hogy öttel már leszámoltunk. Szóval már csak egyetlen egy van, amit el kell pusztítani – Voldemortot magát leszámítva –, és azt hiszem, tudom, mi az utolsó. A lényeg azonban az, hogy Voldemortot addig nem lehet megölni, amíg egyetlen horcruxa is életben van. Azután viszont halandó lesz, mint bárki más.

Harry csak ekkor vette észre, hogy remeg a térde.

Igazán senki sem tudta, mit mondjon a hallottakra. A serlegek érintetlenül álltak az asztalon, és a jelenlévők fele még mindig galleonméretűre tágult szemekkel meredt maga elé.

Mikor már egy perc is eltelt néma csöndben, Hermione megköszörülte a torkát.

– Nos... úgy gondoltuk, hogy jobb, ha mindenki tudomást szerez erről.

– Akkor ezzel voltatok elfoglalva idáig? – kérdezte Lupin rekedten. – Mindvégig ezt csináltátok?

– Igen.

– Merlin szakállára.

– Viszont van egy probléma – jegyezte meg Ron. Az emberek hitetlenkedve felé fordultak.

– Igazán? Hol látsz itt problémát? – kérdezte Tonks szarkasztikusan.

Ron ügyet sem vetett rá.

– Úgy gondoljuk, vagyis Harry úgy gondolja, Tudjukkinek tudomása van róla, mit csinálunk. A Próféta is írt valami ilyesmit, mielőtt még meglátogattuk volna Scrimgeourt...

– ...meglátogattátok Scrimgeourt...?

– ... Harrynek pedig olyan érzése támadt, mintha Tudjukki tudna mindenről. Szóval nincs túl sok időnk. Tudjukki akár már most is nekifoghatott egy új horcrux készítésének, mialatt mi itt beszélünk.

Harryt most már egy kicsit kezdte idegesíteni a rendtagok arcára fagyott, változatlan döbbenet. _Rendben, hogy nagyon sok mindent kellett megérteniük most egyszerre, de azért most már magukhoz térhetnének..._ – gondolta.

Végül Mordon ismét talpra állt, közben pár mozdulattal kisimítva a talárját.

– Hát... Potter... ez rengeteg információ, amit itt három perc alatt megosztottál velünk.

Ideges nevetés tört elő a társaságból.

– Nézzék – mondta Harry. – Tudom, hogy nem könnyű ennyi mindent feldolgozni, de most össze kell szednünk magunkat. Dumbledore meghalt, és mivel ő volt az utolsó ember, akitől Voldemort igazán tartott, ezért most erősebbé kell válnunk. Elsőként azt kell kiderítenünk, hogy hol van a főhadiszállása.

– És mit javasolsz, hogyan derítsük ki? – kérdezte Elphias Doge, akinek a szemeiből mostanra már eltűnt a korábbi, lázas csillogás.

– Én amondó vagyok, hogy ki kéne kérdeznünk azokat a halálfalókat, akiket a minisztérium fogva tart – jegyezte meg az amerikai varázsló, az asztal lapját nézve.

– De ahhoz az kéne, hogy a minisztérium teljesen a mi oldalunkon álljon – mondta Mr Weasley, az arca szürke volt, a szemében fáradtság csillogott. Néhányan csendesen bólogattak. – De fogalmam sincs, ezt hogyan tudnánk elérni.

– Te mit gondolsz, Harry? – kérdezte Lupin immár másodszor.

– Azt, hogy nem hiszem, hogy azoknak a dolgoknak, amiket most itt elmondtam, valaha el kéne hagynia ezt a szobát. Csupán azért osztottam meg ezeket, mert tudniuk kellett, hogy miért abba az irányba tesszük a következő lépéseket, amelyikbe tesszük. Ha a minisztérium, vagy Scrimgeour tudomást szerez erről, akkor senki sem garantálhatja, hogy nem jutnak ki ezek az információk a Próféta, egy kém, vagy bármi más miatt. Ha pedig a nyilvánosság tudomást szerez a horcruxokról, akkor végünk van.

Erre többen bólogatni kezdtek a szobában. Harry tisztában volt vele, hogy még mindig őt nézik; tőle várják, hogy eldöntse, milyen lépéseket tegyenek.

– Azt hiszem, nem nekem kéne megtervezni az egészet – motyogta halkan maga elé.

– Csak mondd el, mire gondolsz, és majd kitalálunk valamit – mondta Lupin. – Neked van itt a legtöbb jogod ahhoz, hogy eldöntsd, merre menjünk tovább.

– Az aurorokat a mi oldalunkra kell állítani – jelentette ki Harry újra határozottan. – Látom ugyan, hogy számban megszaporodtunk, de nem vagyunk elegen. A történtek alapján úgy becsülöm, hogy Voldemortnak legalább ötször annyi varázsló áll a rendelkezésére, mint amennyien mi vagyunk. Viszont, ha a minisztériumot magunk mellé állítjuk, akkor többé-kevésbé ugyanannyian leszünk.

– A Roxfortról se feledkezzünk el – szólalt meg egy hang az árnyékban, és Harry gyomra összerándult az emlékektől, amik hirtelen felidéződtek benne az iskola nevének említése kapcsán. Kissé oldalra pillantott, és egy keskeny arcú varázslót vett észre, néhány milliméteresre vágott hajjal. – A nevem Pentagon, Mr Potter. Régen magam is auror voltam.

Harry halványan rámosolygott az ismeretlen arcra.

– És, ahogy mondtam, a Roxfortban őrt áll még legalább tíz ember, akik most nincsenek itt. Egy csatában viszont hasznukat vennénk, ebben biztos vagyok.

Mordon bólogatott.

– Így van, így van. És ha jól tudom, Hagrid most Belorussziába ment Madame Maxime-mal és az öccsével...

Harry Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt rámeredt Mordonra.

– Mi? – kérdezték egyszerre.

– A két évvel korábbi kudarc után, most egy újabb országgal próbálkoznak, ahol szintén nagy számban élnek még óriások – válaszolt Charlie a szemét dörzsölve. – És most ki tudja, talán így, hogy Gróp is velük van, másként alakulnak majd a dolgok.

– Szóval lehetséges, hogy valóban kapunk segítséget az óriásoktól – erősítette meg Mr Weasley. – Ami nem kis dolog.

– Rendben – szólalt meg Mordon emelt hangon, a feltörő zsivajban. – Akkor most már van tervünk, nem igaz? Holnap elmegyünk a minisztériumba, felkeressük Scrimgeourt, és meglátjuk hajlandó-e rá, hogy egyesítsük az erőinket.

– Ilyen egyszerűen nem fog belemenni – mondta Harry. – Tudom, hiszen mi is felkerestük; szereti nyeregben érezni magát. A lényeg, hogy ne úgy beszéljünk hozzá, mintha mi lennénk a háború vezetői, ő pedig egy egyszerű közkatona, és akkor talán hasznunkra lehet.

Egyetértő mormogás hallatszott. Mr Weasley pedig megjegyezte:

– A maga idejében Scrimgeour nem volt rossz aurorparancsnok.

– A Rendről viszont nem szabad túl sokat mondanunk neki – szólalt meg Kingsley. – Csak annyit, hogy egy csapat boszorkányból és varázslóból áll, akik elkötelezettek a Voldemort elleni harc mellett, és Potternek is köze van a dologhoz.

– Ennyinek elégnek kell lennie – morogta Mordon. – Minden minisztériumi auror tegye fel a kezét!

Kingsley keze a magasba lendült, ahogyan Tonksé és Hestiáé is öt-hat másik emberével együtt, akiket Harry csupán látásból, vagy még úgy sem ismert.

– Remek... Ha mind egységesen kiálltok majd a Rend mellett, akkor nem mondhatják majd Scrimgeourék, hogy mindannyian kaptatok egy konfúziós bűbájt... Nos, azt hiszem, ma estére ennyi megbeszélnivalónk volt, feltéve, hogy Potter nem akar még hozzátenni valamit az elhangzottakhoz...

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Akkor a gyűlésnek vége.

Pergamencsörgés hallatszott, Harry pedig már emelkedett volna fel a székéből, mikor egy hang szólalt meg Lupin oldalán:

– Várj egy percet, Alastor!

Tonks az arcán rózsás pírral kelt fel a székéből. Harry pedig már azelőtt tudta, mit akar mondani, mielőtt kinyitotta volna a száját.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra már mindenki megtudta, mi történt novemberben a Grimmauld téren.

Erős borzongás futott végig az asztal mentén, és azonnal felcsapott a sustorgás. Harry tudta, hogy ezt a pillanatot sosem fogja tudni elfelejteni.

– A támadás csupán azért történhetett meg, mert az egyik kiválasztott titokgazda kiadta valakinek a főhadiszállás helyét; valakinek, aki Tudjukki oldalán áll.

Harry egy szót sem szólt, de érezte, hogy a mellette ülő Ron most izzó szemekkel mered az apjára. Mr Weasley olyan erősen szorította a széke karfáit, hogy az ujjai elfehéredtek. Harry próbálta felkészíteni magát minden lehetőségre: talán egy mindent alapjaiban megrengető vallomás fog következni?

– Számomra... egyáltalán nem öröm ezeket elmondani – folytatta Tonks, a hangja kissé remegett, a szeme sarkában könnyen csillogtak. Lupin felé nyújtotta a karját, és a kezébe vette Tonks kezét. – Az... árulás komolysága miatt, amit... Nos... a helyzet az, hogy utánajártam kicsit a dolgoknak. Mint tudjuk, Dumbledore három lehetséges titokgazda-jelöltet választott, arra az esetre, ha... ha meghalna... így egyértelmű, hogy közülük az egyik volt az, aki elárult minket.

Harry megkockáztatott egy apró pillantást Mr Weasley felé. A férfi az asztalra szegezte a tekintetét, nem nézett semerre. A szobában hihetetlenül feszült volt a hangulat.

– Nemrégen jöttem rá ezekre a dolgokra, és én... vagyis mi... nem akartunk semmit sem mondani, amíg teljesen biztosak nem leszünk abban... amit találtam... É-én magam sem hittem el elsőre, de mégis igaz... Igaznak kell lennie, mert...

– Mondd el nekik, Tonks – szólt rá Mr Weasley élesen.

Harry gyomrát összeszorította a félelem. Ha Mr Weasley és Tonks az a két ember, akit a „mi" szó jelöl, akkor az csak azt jelentheti, hogy az áruló nem más, mint...

– Az ember... aki elárulta a Black ház hollétét, maga Minerva McGalagony.

Többen azonnal felhördültek. Sok ember felugrált a helyéről, miközben az egyikük azt kiáltotta: "Soha!". A kiabálás elnyomta Tonks hangját, így nem hallatszott, amit el szeretett volna mondani. Harry maga is felpattant; úgy érezte, azonnal tennie kell valamit a félelem és a csalódottság ellen, ami elöntötte. Hermione a szájára szorította a kezét; látszott, hogy mindjárt megindulnak a könnyei. Ron ellenben egyszerűen csak lehunyta a szemét.

– _SILENCIO!_ – bömbölte Mordon, és pálcájával hevesen a levegőbe bökött. Abban a pillanatban teljes csönd lett.

– Most pedig _higgadtan_ beszéljük meg ezt a témát! Mindenki képes rá?

Senki sem bólintott, de Mordon így is úgy vette, hogy megértették.

– Helyes – mondta ingerülten, és megszüntette a varázslatot. Némi ideges sugdolózást még ezután is lehetett hallani, de a nagyhangú hitetlenkedést, ami még egy fél perccel korábban is jellemezte a rendtagokat, mintha elvágták volna.

– Arthur... mi... mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Mrs Weasley kétségbeesetten nézve a férjére.

Mr Weasley szomorú pillantással nézett végig a társaságon, aztán mélyet sóhajtott.

– Tonks, McGalagony és én voltunk, akiket Dumbledore kiválasztott. A támadás után Tonks és én indítványoztuk, hogy találkozzunk, de McGalagony nem jött el. Gondolkodtunk rajta, vajon mit jelenthet mindez, de végül úgy döntöttünk, hogy nem vonunk le elhamarkodott következtetéseket. Ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogy kicsit körbeszaglászunk. Mivel Tonks minden másnap a Roxfortban teljesít őrszolgálatot, ezért utánajárt ott néhány dolognak, és amit talált, az egyértelműen az igazgatónő bűnösségét igazolta.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy minden úgy van, ahogy mondod? – kérdezte Mordon komoran.

Mr Weasley Tonksra pillantott.

– Először azt hittük, hogy valamiféle tévedésről van szó... hogy Tudjukki valamilyen más módszert talált... de Tonksnak sikerült hozzáférnie egy emlékhez a Dumbledore irodájában álló új merengőben... ami mindenre magyarázatot adott. Örömmel megmutatom az emléket az egész Rendnek, akár most rögtön is.

– Úgy gondolom, hogy mindenképp látnunk kéne – felelte Mordon egészen halkan.

– Nem tudom elhinni... – szólalt meg Lupin. – Ezt egyszerűen... nem tudom...

– Nézd meg az emléket, Remus – mondta Mr Weasley szomorúan.

Harry felkelt; sem az emléket nem akarta látni, sem a többiek hitetlenkedő vagy döbbent arckifejezéseit. Nem akarta így, szemtől szemben igazolva látni, hogy a tanár, akire hét éven keresztül az életét bízta, aki Dumbledore egyik legközelebbi barátja volt, valójában Voldemortnak dolgozik.

– Nem akarom látni – mondta, és elindult kifelé. – Reggel találkozunk. – Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

Ron és Hermione nem követték.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron és Hermione nem akartak visszaélni Kingsley vendégszeretetével, és három teljes szobát lefoglalni a házból, ezért a szokott módon rendezkedtek be: Harry és Ron osztozott egy szobán, Hermione pedig a mellettük levő helyiségbe vette be magát.<p>

Egyelőre azonban csak Harry foglalta el a helyét. Ledőlt az ágyra, az oldalára feküdt, és rámeredt a falra.

Ron és Hermione órák múlva sem tűntek fel, ő pedig végig ébren tépelődött. Hogyan lehetséges ez az egész? McGalagony idáig hiba nélkül megtett mindig mindent, amivel segíteni tudott Dumbledore-nak, vagy neki... És a Rend önzetlen tagja volt! Mégis mit ajánlhattak neki cserébe azért, hogy eláruljon, és kis híján megölessen mindenkit? Az egész ügy nagyon rejtélyes volt, Harry viszont mégsem akart többet tudni róla, mint három órával ezelőtt.

Az ajtó halkan nyikorogva feltárult. Harry gyorsan becsukta a szemét, tettetve, hogy alszik. Érezte, hogy Ron és Hermione is az ajtóban állnak, még akkor is, ha Hermionénak a szomszédos szobában kellett volna nyugovóra térnie. Biztos volt benne, hogy beszélni akartak vele a történtekről, de ő most nem volt abban a hangulatban.

– Azt hiszem, elaludt – hallotta Ron suttogását a sötétségen át. – Szerinted miért nem akarta megnézni az emléket?

– Szerintem pont azért, amiért most én is azt kívánom, hogy bár ne néztem volna meg – válaszolt Hermione.

Harry hallotta, hogy a másik ágy rugója megnyikordul; Hermione leülhetett Ron ágyának a szélére. A szoba hatalmas volt, az ágyaik pedig a két ellentétes végébe voltak állítva, de Harry még így is hallotta, mit suttognak a barátai egymást közt.

– Miért? – kérdezte Ron megütközve.

– Azért, mert... – Hermione küszködött, hogy megtalálja a pontosan ideillő szót. – Nagyon nehéz volt végignézni. Úgy értem, most már itt van előttünk a bizonyíték. Egyszerűen fogta magát, odament ahhoz a halálfalóhoz, és elmondta neki, amit tudott, annak ellenére, hogy tisztában volt a következményekkel... A saját szemünkkel láttuk.

Csend következett. Harry maga is elgondolkodott Hermione szavain. Tehát McGalagony volt az, aki felkereste a halálfalókat, és nem a halálfalók keresték fel őt...

– Nekünk is elég felkavaró volt, amit láttunk, de Harrynek... neki egyáltalán nem lesz könnyű. Ők sokkal közelebb álltak egymáshoz McGalagonnyal.

– Igazad lehet – mondta Ron. – De abban biztos vagyok, hogy ma este jót tettünk azzal, hogy elmondtunk nekik mindent. Ez volt a legjobb, amit tehettünk.

– Igen. Én is így gondolom.

– Persze, hogy így gondolod – válaszolt Ron, Harry pedig szinte látta maga előtt az arcára kiülő vigyort. – Ez azért van, mert mindketten nagy elmék vagyunk, és hasonlóan gondolkodunk.

Hermione halkan felhorkant.

– Ó, igen. Nagy elmék vagyunk.

– Te legalábbis az vagy – folytatta Ron halkabban. – Tudom, hogy nem sokszor szoktam mondani, de így van.

Harry belefintorgott a párnájába. _Muszáj ezt itt? Ezt komolyan itt akarják folytatni?_ – gondolta.

– Nem kell ezt mondanod – válaszolt Hermione szintén halkan. Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, hogy miközben ezt mondja, kerüli Ron pillantását.

– De igen. Mert így gondolom. Nagyon sokra tartalak.

Harry most már mást sem kívánt, mint hogy azonnal elnyomja az álom, és ne kelljen tovább a barátait hallgatnia.

– Miért? Mit gondolsz rólam, Ron? – kérdezte Hermione. Harry tudta, hogy most már Ronra néz, és szinte érezte azt is, ahogy Ron elvörösödik.

– Tudod, mit gondolok.

– Igen, azt hiszem, tudom, de azt szeretném, ha kimondanád.

Egy pillanatnyi szünet következett. Harry pedig bármennyire kívánta, hogy bár ne lenne itt, most a legszívesebben mégis ráordított volna Ronra, hogy nyögje már ki, és legyen túl rajta.

_Mondd már meg neki, te szerencsétlen._

– Én... de hát tudod...

– Nem, Ron. Mondd ki.

Ron hallhatóan felsóhajtott.

– Kedvellek, Hermione. Így jó? Örülsz neki? Nagyon-nagyon kedvellek.

Harry próbált nem vigyorogni. _Na, végre._

– Igen, ez így megteszi – válaszolt Hermione furcsa, szigorú hangon.

– Most miért mondod ezt?

– Mert én is kedvellek téged.

_Nagyszerű. Csak ne kezdjetek el smárolni a jelenlétemben._

Dacára mindannak, ami az utóbbi öt órában történt, Harryt pár pillanatra elöntötte a boldogság. Az a hatalmas szomorúság és a tudat, hogy elárulták, mind-mind jelentéktelenebb lett, még ha csak egy hajszálnyival is, attól, hogy Ron és Hermione végre kimondták, amit ki kellett mondaniuk. Szürreális, sőt kissé ironikus volt a tudat, hogy a sok gonoszság között a boldogság még mindig létezik.

* * *

><p>Harry nem tudta, hogy miért riadt fel olyan hirtelen. Először arra gondolt, hogy talán Ron horkolása keltette fel, de amellett éveken keresztül aludt nyugalomban. Lassan felkelt az ágyról, és a holdfényben a mágikus karórájára pillantott: hajnali 4:55 volt. Még biztosan aludt mindenki.<p>

Elhaladt Ron mellett, aki szerencsére egyedül feküdt az ágyában. Csendben kinyitotta az ajtót, és kilépett a folyosóra.

Úgy érezte, egy finom, forró tea éppen ráfér, ami fölött gondolkodhat anélkül, hogy bárki megkérdezné, hogy van, vagy mi a véleménye a történtekről.

De éppen csak leért a lépcsőn, mikor hallotta, hogy a bejárati ajtó kinyílik. Harry azonnal megállt menet közben. Vajon ki lehet az, aki ilyenkor kora reggeli sétát tesz?

A pálcáját, amit mindig magánál hordott, előhúzta, és maga elé emelte, miközben visszahúzódott a lépcső takarásába. A bejárati ajtó ekkor csukódott be egy halk kattanással, de Harry előtte még egy villanást elkapott a kifelé igyekvő Nymphadora Tonks élénk rózsaszínű hajából.

* * *

><p><strong>Megjegyzés: 16-an írtatok az előző részre, ennek az eredményét olvashattátok most. Reméljük tetszett nektek ez az extra hosszú, 20 oldalas fejezet. :) <strong>

**Ha két hét múlvára szeretnétek az új részt, ahhoz 15 embernek kell írnia. Eddig 30 véleményt kaptunk a történetre, tehát ez a 45.-nél következik be. (Jó esetben, ha egy ember egy véleményt ír.) A számláló állását felül tudjátok megnézni, a "Reviews" mellett levő szám az.**

**Ha három hét múlvára szeretnétek az új részt, ahhoz legalább 8 embernek kell írnia. Eddig 30 véleményt kaptunk a történetre, tehát ez a 38. véleménynél következik be. (Jó esetben, ha egy ember egy véleményt ír.) A számláló állását felül tudjátok megnézni, a "Reviews" mellett levő szám az.**

**Visszajelzést a következőképp tudtok írni: a fejezet alján a felső rubrikába kerül a név, az alsóba a vélemény, majd a jobb szélső, kék, "Post Review" gombra kell kattintani, és már kész is.**

**Mondanunk sem kell, hogy az a legegyszerűbb, ha hagytok egy szót rögtön olvasás után, és nem a számlálót, vagy az elküldött véleményeket nézegetetitek, hogy megvan-e már a 15 vagy a 8 ember. Ha mindenki írna olvasás után, húsz perc alatt összejöhetne a tizenöt. ;) (Na ez az, amire még nem volt példa.:)) De érdemes írni, ne várjatok a többiekre. Akkor is érdemes írni, ha eddig egyszer sem tettétek, ezért még senkinek se haraptuk le a fejét, ha esetleg pont ennél a fejezetnél érzi meg magában a kedvet, hogy írjon egy mondatot. ;)**

**Továbbra se várunk hosszú, leborulós visszajelzéseket, megteszi, ha írtok egy vagy pár szót. Ha lehet, amit írtok, az vonatkozzon a történetre. ;) (És ne mondjuk a kinti időjárásra, vagy arra, hogy miért kérünk kritikákat, mert ezt egyszer leírtuk a 9. fejezet végén, és nem tudunk semmit hozzátenni az ott leírtakhoz.:)) Köszönjük.**

_**A fejezet végén az előző fejezetre kapott visszajelzésekre adott válaszokat olvashatjátok abc sorrendben. :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Anett Shinoda:<strong> Szia, mi is örülünk, hogy te is visszatértél! :) Rendben, köszönjük, hogy feliratkoztál. :))) Reméljük, tetszeni fog a dolgok alakulása. Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :))) Piton természetesen később is felbukkan majd. :D

**anonymus**: Örülünk, hogy örülsz. :))) Köszi!

**Anonymus6**: Igen, lehet írni bejelentkezés nélkül. ;) A fejezeteket ugyanígy lehet lapozni, mint itt. Alul pedig van két doboz, a fölsőbe megy a nicked (a Name-hez), az alsóba, ami nagyobb, a vélemény. Aztán a "Post review" gombot kell megnyomni (az a sötétkékebb), és kész is van. ;) Szóval ugyanígy megy mint itt. Csak a hely szebb. Meg több mindent lehet állítani. :)

De nem ezek miatt hagyjuk itt a Merengőt. Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, örültünk neki! :)))

**Ati**: :))) Nagyon örülünk, hogy jobban elnyerte a tetszésed, mint az előző! :) Igen, Piton odatette magát (eh), pedig már majdnem találkozott Harry Voldemorttal, nem igaz? :D Rendben, remélem fent vagy a levelezőlistán. :) Örülünk, hogy kitartottál a szünet alatt is, reméljük, a folytatás is tetszik majd! :)))

**Daedalus**: Örülünk, hogy elolvastad a távozásunk okáról szóló szöveget, ez a maximum támogatás, amit kaphattunk! :) Igen, nagy problémát okoz, hogy az adminok maguk sem tudják, mi kerülhet fel a saját oldalukra. :) Piton fel fog még bukkani később, de reméljük, ez a fejezet is tetszett! :)))

**daren**: Túl tökéletes alkalom lett volna a harcra? :) Na igen. Tökéletes alkalom lett volna a tökéletes ívben kivitelezett fűbe harapásra, de hát Harry érzései is érthetők, hogy neki szeretett volna rontani a szülei gyilkosának. :D Valóban úgy tűnik, hogy Voldemort mintha felkínálná a lélekdarabjait, de hogy mi áll ennek a hátterében, az ki fog derülni a további részekből. A sok feketemágia valóban nyomasztja Harryt. Ami még ennél is jobban nyomasztja, azok az általa elkövetett gyilkosságok: Bellatrix arca, és Mardekáré, akit ő taszított végleg a nemlétbe. Később ki fog derülni, mi van abban a merengőben... Mert persze ez sem olyan egyszerű, hogy csak egy merengő legyen. :D Köszönjük szépen, hogy ismét írtál, nagyon örültünk neki!

**Dorina**: Köszönjük, hogy írtál, nagyon örülünk, hogy tetszett! :) Reméljük, a mostani rész is fog! :)

**Egér**: Szia! Van egy Egér nevű felhasználó a levelezőlistán, de ő még 2011-ben regisztrált. Ezért kérjük, biztos, ami biztos, küldd el az e-mail címed a következő címre: lionandserpent kukac gmail pont com Köszönjük!

**janos**: Elsiklott a figyelmed afelett, hogy fordításról van szó (felteszem akkor nagyon jól sikerült eltalálnunk, hogy hogy fordítsunk szépen magyarul), de nem tetszik a "kritikakuncsorgó" stílus? Hát van benned spiritusz, ember. Tudod ez egy egyszerű logikai sor: ha az ember csak magának csinálja amit csinál: akkor fiókba süllyeszti. Tehát ha nem süllyeszti fiókba, hanem feltölti az internetre, akkor abból mi következik? Hogy nem kizárólag magának csinálja. Magyarul szeretne véleményeket kapni! Kicsit csalódott vagyok, hogy hét évig voltam regisztrálva egy publikálós netes oldalon, de annyi alkalommal belefutottam abba, hogy ezt nem értették meg, vagy nem akarták megérteni az emberek.

"Bocsánat érte, nem bántásból mondom, de én úgy gondolom, hogy ha valaki fordít egy történetet, akkor az nyilván azért is fordítja, mert kedve van hozzá és nem az én pár soros kritikáimért teszi." Nekem jól esnek a pár soros kritikák. Továbbmegyek: az egy szavas visszajelzések is jól esnek, hogy tetszett a munkánk! Ilyen is van a világon!

"Azt, hogy tetszik a történet, az olvasással kifejezem" Kifejezed az olvasással? Tudod mit jelent a kifejezni szó? Szerintem nézz utána. Teljesen nyugodtan tanácsolom ezt neked. Tényleg. Szerinted nekem mit fejez ki az, hogy eggyel több megtekintésem van? SEMMIT! Lehet, hogy az illető otthagyta a fejezet felénél, aztán visszajött, ráhányt a monitorra, és lefosatta a macskájával, mert annyira nem tetszett neki! Igyekszem képszerű lenni, hogy megértsd, mennyire nem jelent semmit! Hidd el, vannak emberek, akik végigolvasnak úgy sztorikat, hogy nem tetszik nekik! Tényleg! Semmit nem jelent, hogy eggyel több megtekintés van rajta, mert attól még nem ismerem a véleményed a sztoriról, pedig azért töltöm fel, mert érdekel, hogy tetszik-e.

"hogy már angolul elolvastam." Azért örülünk, hogy a figyelmedbe ajánlhattunk egy sztorit, amit olyan színvonalasnak találtál, hogy először le se esett, hogy fordítás, de azért legalább egyszer írtál rá. Nem mondhatnám, hogy feldobott a véleményed (kit dobna fel), de hát ez is egy ilyen este. Szerintem írj több visszajelzést azokra a sztorikra, amiket szeretsz, mert előfordulhat, hogy az emberek pont azért töltik fel a netre, mert szeretnének visszajelzéseket kapni...!

**ibolya0808**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :))) A hibát javítottuk, reméljük, ebben a részben még kevesebb lesz! :))) Reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :)

**NevemTeve**: Egyedül a te véleményed nem került beszámolásra. Híresen inadekvát, adott történetre pozitívumot még csak véletlenül sem tartalmazó, az adott történet szereplőit azonban vadul, mély keserűséggel gyalázó véleményeiddel már összefutottunk a fanfictionneten. Elmondhatjuk, hogy most is hoztad ezt a formád, ami az utóbbi két évben jellemez téged. Ennek fényében nem látjuk a lehetőségét annak, hogy a következő beírásodnak több értelme lenne, mint ennek, így megkérünk arra, hogy ne írj nekünk többet, mert ezzel megkímélsz minket a fáradtságtól, hogy többször feljelentsünk az oldal fenntartóinál, mint flamert. Köszönjük. Mena voltam.

**Quirke**: Most jön még egy pár közepes hosszúságú rész, aztán igazán gigászi fejezetek következnek, szóval még nem tudjuk, mikor tudunk visszaállni a gyorsabb frissítésre. :) Hát igen, Piton váratott magára egy darabig a felbukkanással. A kötetek alapján nem túl szimpatikus figura (számunkra), aztán a fanficvilágban faragtak belőle igazán olyan embert, akit nagyon sokan megkedveltek, legalábbis mi így gondoljuk. :D Mindenesetre mivel ez egy HP7 történet, a későbbiekben ő is _óriási_ szerepet fog kapni. És mindent megteszünk a fordításnál, hogy a lehető leginkább igazodjunk ahhoz, ahogyan ő beszél, ahogyan viselkedik, és a lehető legélőbbé tegyük a karaktert, mert tudjuk, hogy sokan kedvelik őt. Aki egyébként is kedveli, a történet után csak még inkább fogja, a karaktere nem fog csorbulni. :) Hogy Harry hogy fog megküzdeni Voldemorttal: nos, ez is ehhez a témához kapcsolódik, de erről nem mondok többet. ;)))

Egyébként, hogy Harryt is méltassuk kicsit, elmondható, hogy például, bár súgással (a Dumbledore kártya), de végül is ő volt az, aki legyőzte Mardekárt, és kiszórta rá azt a nagyon-nagyon nehéz átkot, amiről Hermione is még csak érintőlegesen olvashatott, olyan ősi, bonyolult, nehéz, összetett, és a többi. :) Ez arra vall, hogy azért vannak képességei. Korábban voltak részek a horcruxkeresésnél, mikor az adott hely – például a völgy Godrik völgyében –, csak az ő varázserejét érzékelte, Ronét és Hermionéét nem, őket nem engedte be. A horcruxkeresés során további tapasztalatokkal gyarapodott mágia terén. Ezek persze rejtett dolgok, amikhez ismerni kell az egész történetet, és utólag válnak világossá igazán. Aztán még itt van ez a határozottság is, ami a most feltöltött fejezetben is a viselkedése sajátja volt. Úgyhogy Rosie, ha nagyon lassan is, de építgeti ezt a dolgot, és még fogja is, mint ebből a fejezetből is látszott. Persze, hogy ez mennyire lesz elég a legnagyobb feketemágus ellen, az egyelőre erősen kérdéses.

Igen, Piton sakkban tartotta Harryt, de Piton nem is lehetne Voldemort egyik főhalálfalója, ha nem lenne erős. Egyébként pedig az ő ottlétéről a rend egyelőre egyáltalán nem szerzett tudomást, úgyhogy még ezt is el tudta titkolni a csata hevében. Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :)

**Tess**: Köszönjük, hogy írtál! Örülünk, hogy olvastad a kiírásunkat, ez a maximális támogatás, amit adhattál. :) Mivel a folytatás feltöltése is veszélybe került a Merengőn, egész egyszerűen kénytelenek voltunk eljönni onnan. Igen, mindent töröltem a merengős profilomból, de a visszajelzések megvannak lementve, azért is tudtunk itt rájuk válaszolni. :))) Örülünk, hogy szurkolsz Harrynek, köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**vaveva**: Igen, valóban megmentette Harryt, de ő ezt még most sem fogta fel teljesen. Vagy inkább nem szeretné felfogni, ami érthető a helyzetében. :) Reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))))

**xx dóri**: Szia, dóri! A legvégén is írhatsz, de mi most is nagyon örültünk neki. ;))) Örülünk neki, hogy nagyrészt tetszik a történet, és annak is, hogy segítségedre lehetünk az angoltanulásban. :) A meglátásaidra a történettel kapcsolatban azért, akkor is, ha csak esetleg a végén írsz majd, kíváncsiak vagyunk. :) Mindenesetre nagyon örülünk, hogy tetszik a történet, felvettelek téged is a levelezőlistára. ;) Köszönjük, hogy írtál, nagyon örülünk, hogy olvasod a történetet! :)))

Ginnyvel kapcsolatban: Hát nem igazán volt ideje gondolkodni, szerintünk azért még látott esélyt a menekülésre a szituációból. Mindenesetre Ginny később még fel fog tűnni. :)))

**Xeen3m**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :)))

**Zsili**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, és jelezted, hogy még mindig követed a történetet! :)))


	29. Fordulópontok

**Megjelölve**

**XXIX. fejezet: Fordulópontok**

* * *

><p>"– <em>Ez a háború... Egyesekből a legjobbat hozza ki... másokból pedig a legrosszabbat."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry többször is rápillantott mágikus karórájára, amelyen a mutatók tikk-takkolva számoltak le egy órát és még harminchárom percet, amíg ő a Kingsley ház konyhájának asztala mellett ült. Lassan korai, halvány fény sütött át a hatalmas kiugró ablakfülke ablakainak üvegjén, mely megvilágította az örökzöld bokrok leveleit és a harmatcseppeket, amik a pókhálókon fénylettek az előkertben. Harry teája hidegen, érintetlenül állt az asztalon.<p>

Aztán nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Harry felkelt, és a konyhaajtóhoz sétált. Tonks jött vissza; fekete, lezser ruhákat viselt, és próbálta olyan halkan becsukni a bejárati ajtót, amilyen halkan csak lehetséges.

– Jó reggelt! – szólalt meg Harry tökéletesen hallhatóan a háta mögött.

Tonks nagyot ugrott ijedtében, és a kezével a szíve fölött markolta a pulóvert, mikor megfordult.

– Merlinre, Harry halálra rémisztettél! – mondta, és egyértelműen riadtnak tűnt. – Mit csinálsz te itt ilyen korán reggel?

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled – válaszolt Harry rezzenéstelenül.

Tonks kisimította kósza, rózsaszín tincseit az arcából.

– Jólesik egy kis séta ilyenkor, kitisztítja a fejet. Vétek elvesztegetni egy ilyen reggelt, nem?

– Igazán? – kérdezte Harry.

Tonks bólintott:

– Igen... Elmenekülhetsz... minden elől.

– Még hét óra sincs.

– Igen, tudom. Az iskolában teljesítek ma szolgálatot, és nem tudtam aludni... De te is ezért vagy itt, nem? – kérdezte, a konyhaasztalon álló jéghideg tea felé bökve.

– Ja – válaszolt Harry. Az asztalhoz sétált, felvette a teáscsészét, és a mosogatóba öntötte a tartalmát. – Nagyon furcsa valódi ágyban aludni.

Tonks együttérzően mosolygott.

– Nehéz lehetett nektek az elmúlt hónapokban. De büszkének kell lennetek magatokra, hogy mindezt véghezvittétek! Ez az egész _horcrux_-mizéria... de ez azt jelenti, hogy most már a győzelem kapujában vagyunk, nem igaz?

– Azt hiszem... azt a kaput inkább távolabbról vettük még csak szemügyre.

– Figyelj, ha beszélgetni szeretnél... bármiről... az köztünk marad, ígérem. Ha... neked túl sok ez az egész, én szívesen beszélgetek róla, Harry.

Harry bólintott.

– Köszönöm, Tonks.

– Akkor most lezuhanyozom. Szeretnéd, hogy átadjak valamilyen üzenetet Ginnynek a Roxfortban? – kérdezte a nő, pajkos mosollyal az arcán.

– Nem. Nem, köszönöm – válaszolt a fiú.

Sarkon fordult, és magára hagyta Harryt a konyhában, aki még hallotta, ahogy Tonks vidáman köszön odakint:

– Jó reggelt, Arthur!

– Jó reggelt, Tonks – hallatszott a komor, halk felelet, majd a hang gazdája belépett a konyhába. – Szia, Harry.

Mr Weasley lassan ment, kicsit megereszkedett vállakkal: csíkos házikabátot viselt, ami rég összement már a sok mosástól, a szemüvege egészen az orra hegyére volt csúszva.

– Jó reggelt! – válaszolt Harry, aki most vette észre, hogy a férfinek tekintélyes mennyiségű haja hullott ki, mióta utoljára látta.

– Szeretnél reggelizni? – kérdezte Mr Weasley szórakozottan. – Tojást? Szalonnát? Lazacot?

– Nem, köszönöm. Nem igazán vagyok éhes.

Mr Weasley a mágikus órájára pillantott.

– Azt hiszem, én sem. Merlinre is, elég korán van még, nem igaz? Sose tudom mostanában, hány óra... Egészen elveszítettem az időérzékem. – Ron apja kilebegetett magának egy csészét a szekrényből.

Harry bólintott. Most már azt is észrevette, hogy a férfi szeme alatt egészen elmélyültek a ráncok az utóbbi időben.

– Tonks minden reggel elmegy sétálni? – Nem nézett fel Mr Weasleyre, miközben ezt kérdezte.

A férfi a teáskannára mutatott a pálcájával, ami felemelkedett, és kiöntötte neki a teát a csészébe.

– Csak mostanában. Gondolom, ez a McGalagony-ügy nagyon megviselte... Tonksot is ő tanította, természetesen. Mint ahogy itt a legtöbbünket... Ez a tea hideg, Harry.

– Sajnálom – mondta Harry oda sem figyelve. – Mr Weasley, szeretném én is látni azt az emléket, ha megengedi.

Mr Weasley egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a teát, és az üres csésze pereme fölött Harryre emelte a tekintetét.

– Biztos vagy benne...? Tökéletesen megértem, miért nem akartad megnézni tegnap éjjel.

– Tudtam, hogy meg fogja érteni. De most látnom kell, csak azért, hogy... – Harry kereste a szavakat.

– Azért, hogy le tudd zárni magadban? – Mr Weasley mereven nézett rá szarukeretes szemüvege fölött.

Most már Harry is felnézett a férfira, és tudta, hogy ő talán megértheti, hogyan érez az üggyel kapcsolatban.

– Sosem vártam volna ezt McGalagony professzortól.

Mr Weasley a fejét ingatta.

– Amikor Dumbledore annak idején minket, hármunkat tett titokgazda-jelöltekké, olyan biztonságban éreztem magam, mint már régóta nem. _Egyikünk_ sem számított erre, Harry. De most, hogy tudomást szereztünk erről, játszanunk kell tovább ezt a komédiát. Óriási szerencsénkre Minerva még csak nem is gyanítja, hogy tisztában vagyunk az árulásával, és ezzel időt nyerünk. Már csak az maradt hátra, hogy eldöntsük, hogy felkeressük-e a minisztériumot az információval, amit megtudtunk... vagy mi magunk tegyünk pontot az ügy végére.

– Mit ért az alatt, hogy mi teszünk pontot az ügy végére?

Mr Weasley sóhajtott.

– Ez egy újabb gyűlés témája lehetne. A károk csökkentése érdekében azonban javasolni fogom, hogy ennek a megbeszélésére minél előbb kerüljön sor.

Pár tíz másodpercig mindketten hallgattak.

– Ha tájékoztatjuk a minisztériumot arról, mit tett Minerva... ki kell adnunk egy régi barátot olyan embereknek, akik mindezidáig azon voltak, hogy akadályozzanak a Rendet.

Harry ezekre nem szólt semmit. Igazából nem is tudott volna mit mondani. Ez a taktikai megbeszélés túl korai volt számára, mikor a feje még az árulás rettenetességével volt tele. Hogy vetemedhet valaki arra, hogy koncul dobja az összes olyan embert az ellenségnek, akik odáig megbíztak benne?

– A merengőt átvittük a szalonba – szólalt meg Mr Weasley egy perccel később. – Lezártuk azt a helyiséget. Ha be szeretnél menni, igazán kell kívánnod azt, hogy láthasd az emléket. Én itt leszek, ha valamire szükséged van.

Harry köszönetképp halványan rámosolygott, és kiment a konyhából.

Magának sem tudta megmagyarázni teljesen, miért is akarja most látni azt az emléket, ha az előző éjjel erre még semmi rá nem vehette volna. Valami azonban azt súgta, ezúttal látnia _kell_, mindazok érdekében, akik belekeveredtek ebbe az egészbe. Hogy is hihetné el bárkinek, hogy McGalagony, a mindig megbízható professzor, aki a biztos pontok egyike volt az életében, elárulta őket, ha még csak az erre vonatkozó bizonyítékot sem látta?

Harry határozott szándékkal nyomta le a kilincset, és a szalon ajtaja feltárult előtte.

A merengő egy fényes mahagóni asztalon feküdt, az ablak mellett, ami a tavasz beköszöntével egyre élénkebb zöld színt öltő gyepre nézett. Ez a merengő különbözött az elhunyt igazgató régi merengőjétől; nagyobb volt, sötétvörös márványból készült, és semmilyen díszítés nem volt rajta. Harry óvatosan maga elé húzta, és szemügyre vette. Az emlékek gyöngyfehér színűek voltak, és se folyadékhoz, se gázhoz nem hasonlítottak igazán, ahogy kavarogtak a kőtálban.

Harry levette a szemüvegét, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Aztán hirtelen jött elhatározással ismét felvette, és előrehajtotta a fejét: szinte fejest ugrott az emlékbe. A világ megbillent vele, aztán a feje tetejére állt pár rémítő pillanatra; de Harry már hozzászokott ehhez a furcsa érzéshez a számtalan merengőbeli kirándulás során, amit Dumbledore-ral tettek az előző évben.

* * *

><p>Mintha jeges párán zuhant volna keresztül, aztán hirtelen egy alagút-labirintusban találta magát, amelyben a kevés világosságot néhány fáklya szolgáltatta.<p>

Harry megigazította a szemüvegét, és körbepillantott. Mögötte egy nő állt, ruháiból ítélve, akit két halálfaló fogott közre; a fejére egy kis, fekete zsákot húztak, úgy, hogy semmi se látszott belőle. Harry hátrébblépett.

– Ne olyan szorosan, uraim... Legyenek tekintettel rá, hogy nem vagyok már fiatal – hallotta az eltéveszthetetlen skót akcentussal ejtett mondatokat a zsák alól.

– Elővigyázatosság, asszonyom. Bizonyára megérti – válaszolta az egyik halálfaló erős, pattogó hangon, és Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Macnair az. A másik halálfaló pedig talán Nott lehetett, a termete alapján legalábbis őrá tippelt.

A kompánia megállt a járat egy ütött-kopott szakaszán, mely nagyobb volt, mint azok a kanyargós részek, amelyeken idáig keresztül haladtak; úgy tűnt valamiféle teremként használták. Harry lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte az eseményeket; hiába tudta, hogy mindez már megtörtént a múltban, most mégis nagyon sebezhetőnek érezte magát.

A kis, fekete zsákot egy mozdulattal lehúzták a skótkockás öltözetet viselő nő fejéről, ő pedig megigazította a szemüvegét az orrán, és összeszűkített szemmel körbenézett. A táskáját szorosan a mellkasához fogta.

Harry lassan előrébb lépett, és közelről belebámult az arcába. Idegesnek tűnt, ennyi biztosan megállapítható volt az arckifejezéséből, de elég gyér vigasz volt ez ahhoz képest, hogy épp tudatosan, megingás nélkül elárulni készült a Rendet.

– Ó, Minerva... A változatosság kedvéért jó látni téged az iskolán kívül is – hallott meg Harry egy magas, erősen gúnyos hangot. Hirtelen elfogta a hányinger; jobbra fordította a fejét, bár már azelőtt tudta, hogy ki a hang gazdája, aki üdvözli az árulót, mielőtt megpillantotta volna a kísértetiesen fehér arcot.

– Elég rosszul nézel ki, Bellatrix – jegyezte meg McGalagony szomorúnak tűnő hangon. – Nem olyan a kisugárzásod, mint amilyenre emlékeztem.

– Azkaban kicsit megviseli az embert – felelt Bellatrix halkan, a hangjában ezúttal szemernyi gúny sem volt. – De te is megváltoztál, ugye tudod? Bár nem könnyű megmondani, hogy milyen tekintetben, de... eléggé meglepődtem, mikor kapcsolatba léptél velünk. Nem kis meglepetés volt.

– Ugyan miért? – kérdezett vissza McGalagony dacos megvetéssel a hangjában.

A halálfalók elengedték McGalagonyt, és most keresztbe font karral álltak mellette, mint a testőrök a királynő két oldalán.

– Évek óta te vagy Dumbledore jobbkeze, nem? Ó, bocsánat... Most már múlt időt illik használnom: te _voltál_ Dumbledore jobbkeze.

McGalagony elhúzta a száját. Bellatrix folytatta:

– Aktív tagja vagy a Főnix Rendjének, és több alkalommal segítettél Harry Potternek, a Sötét Nagyúr ellenségének és a kis barátainak is, mikor szorult helyzetbe kerültek. Szóval bocsásd meg nekünk, _igazgatónő_, hogy óvatosak vagyunk veled kapcsolatban, de a Sötét Nagyúr szemszögéből nézve nem igazán áll össze ez a kép.

– Már önmagában az is elég bizonyíték az őszinte elhatározásomat illetően, hogy most itt állok előtted. Az okok viszont csak rám tartoznak.

Bellatrix vigyorgott.

– Milyen érzékeny vagy.

– A Nagyuraddal akarok beszélni – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Ezért vagyok most itt. Ebben állapodtunk meg.

Bellatrix megcsóválta a fejét, és Harry megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy ezúttal ő diktálja a feltételeket, nem pedig McGalagony, akitől megszokta, hogy minden szituációban tekintélyt parancsolóan viselkedik.

– Arra nem lesz szükség, Minerva. Tudom, hogy megszoktad, hogy az iskolában a kiskölykök közt hatalmad van, főleg most, hogy a főnökszékbe is beültél, de itt mi diktáljuk a szabályokat. Azt üzented, hogy információkkal tudsz szolgálni, amik érdekesek lehetnek számunkra, hogyha...

– Hogyha kapok egy nagyobb összeget cserébe, igen – válaszolt McGalagony.

Harry nagyot pislogott. Ennyi lenne az egész? McGalagonynak _pénz _kell?

– És mit gondolsz, miből adunk mi neked pénzt? – kérdezte Bellatrix vigyorogva.

– A titkos módszereitek segítségével rendszeresen fosztogatjátok a Gringottsot. Vagy egy hónapja csináljátok, és senki nem tudta elkapni azokat, akik folyamatosan megkárosítják a bankot. Egyszóval csak ti lehetettek azok – válaszolt McGalagony könnyedén. – Gondolom, nem az a célja az akciónak, hogy kincseket halmozzatok fel magatoknak, hanem, hogy mások tudomást szerezzenek róla, és cserébe hajlandóak legyenek információkkal szolgálni.

Macnair és a termetes Nott kissé ideges pillantást váltottak. Harry ugyanakkor látta, hogy Bellatrix, nem meglepő módon, még csak nem is pislogott.

– Nagyon jó, Minerva, kitűnő. De hogyan jutottál ennek a hírnek a birtokába?

McGalagony olyan mosolyt villantott rá válaszként, amilyet Harry még sosem látott az arcán.

– Megvannak a magam forrásai, Bella. De ha el is reppenne az aranytojást tojó tyúk, még mindig meglennének a módszereitek arra, hogy újabb módokon szerezzetek pénzt magatoknak.

Bellatrix bólintott.

– Sorold fel őket.

– Zsarolás, gyilkosság, más rablások... Minden, ami ilyenkor szokásos nálatok.

A halálfalónő felnevetett.

– Ó, Minnie, igazán jó kedvre derítesz! Komolyan remélem, hogy... őszintén át akarsz állni hozzánk. Olyan kellemetlen lenne, ha végeznünk kéne veled; igazi egyéniség vagy.

– Térjünk a tárgyra, rendben?

Bellatrix újból bólintott.

– A Sötét Nagyúrral nem fogsz személyesen találkozni. Én az egyik legmegbízhatóbb tanácsadója vagyok, ezért rajtam keresztül fogsz üzenni neki. Ha ezzel problémád van, akkor azt azonnal tudjuk orvosolni azzal, hogy távozol az élők sorából – mondta monoton hangon.

Macnair és a másik halálfaló összeszorították az öklüket, mintha fenyegető viselkedést szerettek volna produkálni. McGalagony arckifejezése viszont szemernyit sem változott, mikor Bellatrix folytatta:

– Ha az információ, amivel szolgálsz, valóban hasznos számunkra, egy újabb találkozót beszélünk meg, és akkor majd találkozhatsz a Nagyúrral.

McGalagony egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, de aztán bólintott.

– És mi lesz a pénzzel...?

– Ha az információd hasznos, akkor emiatt sem kell aggódnod.

De ez alkalommal McGalagony megrázta a fejét.

– Nem áll az alku, Bella. Abba belemegyek, hogy ne beszéljek a Sötét Nagyúrral személyesen, de attól függetlenül ragaszkodom a pénzemhez, hogy ti elbaltázzátok-e az akciót, amibe az információm alapján kezdtek, vagy sem. – És várakozóan kinyújtotta a kezét.

Bellatrix összeszűkítette fekete szemeit, és úgy nézett McGalagonyra.

– Milyen mondanivalód van számunkra, Minerva?

McGalagony előbb leeresztette, majd karba fonta a kezét.

– Amit mondani fogok, az mindent megváltoztat majd.

– Ha megfelelőnek találom az információt, akkor megkapod a pénzt – mondta Bellatrix, árnyalatnyi türelmetlenséggel a hangjában.

– Fel tudom fedni előtted a Főnix Rendjének a hollétét – McGalagony hatásszünetet tartott. – A főhadiszállás pontos helyét.

Fülsüketítő csend következett. Harry visszafojtotta a lélegzetét, képtelen volt felfogni az elhangzottakat, hiába tudta előre, hogy ez lesz a vége. Csak így eladta őket, ilyen egyszerűen...

Aztán hirtelen Bellatrix őrült nevetése hangzott fel.

– Hah! Ez meg hogy lehetséges?

– Én vagyok a Rend titokgazdája. Én meg tudom mondani, hol vannak.

Bellatrix elkezdett tapsikolni, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban; a szemében vad tűz táncolt. Most szinte őrültnek látszott.

– Óh, óh, óh! Ostoba, vén Dumbledore! Túl bizakodó volt... Ennek Piton is az élő bizonyítéka, de most itt az újabb példa! Gyerünk, Minnie... pakolj ki mindent, amid van!

– A Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállása Londonban, a Grimmauld tér 12. szám alatt található.

– _Az lehetetlen!_ – vetette ellen hitetlenkedve Bellatrix, aztán nevetésben tört ki. Egy teljes percbe is beletelt, mire abba bírta hagyni. Macnair és Nott meg sem rezzentek; úgy tűnt, hozzá vannak szokva Bellatrix vad és kiszámíthatatlan viselkedés-változásaihoz. McGalagony ellenben összeszűkült szemekkel nézte Bellatrixot.

– Hihetetlen! Az Sirius régi háza!

– Pontosan – felelte McGalagony minden érzelem nélkül.

– Hah! Micsoda furfang! Az a legutolsó hely, amiről feltételeztem volna... Ó, erre használni egy ilyen nagy múltú házat... Erre...

– Hát igen. Nos, átadtam az információt, Lestrange. Most a fizetségemet, ha volnál szíves...

Harry észrevette, hogy McGalagony most már Bellatrix családnevét használja, vagyis szeretné minél előbb lezárni a beszélgetést, de Bellatrix még mindig kuncogott, és előre-hátra hintázott a lábain.

– Khm... Nos, ha ez tényleg igaznak bizonyul, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr rendkívül elégedett lesz...

Macnair megköszörülte a torkát.

– Lehet, hogy hazudik – vetette fel egy halk mordulással.

Bellatrix rábólintott.

– Igen, lehet, hogy hazudik, de ha ezt teszi, akkor biztosíthatlak róla, hogy azt fogja kívánni, bár ne tenné.

McGalagony egy másodpercig nem mondott semmit, aztán megszólalt:

– Nem félek tőled, Bellatrix. Nagyon kevés dolog van, amitől félek, mert tudom, hogy az információm valódi, és hogy nemsokára a Sötét Nagyúrral fogok beszélni. A magam akaratából jöttem ide, nagy kockázatot vállaltam, de mégis itt vagyok. A fenyegetésed nekem semmit sem számít.

– És arra gondoltál már, Minnie... hogyha a Sötét Nagyúr úgy dönt, hogy használni fogja az információdat – a magam részéről én nagyon remélem, hogy így tesz majd –, ... akkor sok kis barátodat megölik majd? Kíváncsi vagyok, vajon ehhez mit szólsz?

McGalagony nem válaszolt, csak hideg közönnyel nézett Bellatrixra.

– Talán még Harry Potter is köztük lesz... A Kiválasztott... Vajon, hogyan fog reagálni, ha rájön, hogy te voltál az áruló? Már, ha túléli egyáltalán.

– Nem fogja megtudni. Az pedig, hogy túléli-e a támadást vagy sem, nem az én dolgom; ez a te ügyed és a Nagyuradé. Én ettől a pillanattól fogva közömbös vagyok a téma iránt.

Bellatrix szája kegyetlen mosolyra húzódott.

– Öröm volt üzletet kötni magával, McGalagony professzor – Ezzel egy csörgő galleonokkal teli erszényt húzott elő a köpenye alól. McGalagony elvette tőle, és elsüllyesztette a táskájába. Az arca végig rezzenéstelen maradt.

– Amennyiben az információ birtokában kedvező eredményeket érünk el, akkor többet is fogsz kapni. Két napon belül lépj kapcsolatba velünk, ahogy korábban is tetted; valaki majd érted megy, valószínűleg a kora reggeli órákban. És még egyszer emlékeztetlek: ha szórakozol velünk, akkor mindenki, aki kedves volt neked, a szemed láttára fog meghalni. _Kétszer._

McGalagony bólintott, majd sarkon fordult.

– Rendben. Uraim, akkor kérem a zsákot vissza. A találkozónak vége.

Harry hirtelen érezte, hogy a levegőbe emelkedik, és beburkolja őt a köd. Olyannyira belemerült az emlékbe, hogy felkészületlenül érte, hogy máris vége van, felkapja őt ez az erő, ami kiviszi a merengőből; kissé szédült is.

A szalonba került vissza; forgott vele a világ. McGalagonynak sikerült elhitetnie a másik oldallal, hogy átállt hozzájuk, és az, hogy ők a Grimmauld téren a túlélésért harcoltak a halálfalókkal szemben, pedig meg is erősítette, hogy valóban így történt.

_De miért, mi a fenéért akart McGalagony pénzt?_ Egész biztos volt benne, hogy volt neki annyi, hogy jól megéljen belőle; a Roxfortban lakott, biztonságban, és nemrég lett belőle az iskola igazgatónője! Miért volt szüksége pénzre...?

Aláírta a halálos ítéletüket azzal, amikor kiadta a Rend főhadiszállásának a titkát... és mindezt miért? Pénzért...?

Ennek nem volt semmi értelme.

Azonban Harry elméjében lassan, szinte magától a helyére csúszott pár darab a kirakós játékból, amelyek eddig ott sem voltak a táblán, és ez olyannyira megdöbbentette, és olyan félelemmel töltötte el, hogy nem merte megfogalmazni, mi az, amire az emlék kapcsán rájött.

Még a saját fejében sem.

* * *

><p>– Mr Weasley? – szólalt meg Harry tíz perccel később, mikor visszatért a konyhába. A fejük fölül egyre több zajt lehetett hallani; az emberek lassan felébredtek a főhadiszálláson, és nekifogtak a napi rutinnak, és Harry még azelőtt szerette volna kérdezni a férfit az emlékről, mielőtt lejönnek reggelizni.<p>

– Tessék? – Pillantott fel a férfi a Reggeli Prófétából. – Ne haragudj, Harry, elkalandozott a figyelmem. Minden rendben van? Felkavaró emlék volt, igaz?

Harry biccentett, de eltökélte magában, hogy nem hagyja elterelni a figyelmét, és mindenképp megtudja a választ a kérdésére.

– Mi a helyzet a Gringottsszal?

– Már értesítettük az Aurorparancsnokságot és a Gringottsot is. Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy igencsak magas lett a készültségi szint a bankban; minden egyes porszemre érzékelő varázslatokat szórtak ki, és vagy húsz aurort telepítettek oda csak azért, hogy a különösen nagy értékeket rejtő széfeket őrizzék. Ha eddig nehéz volt oda betörni, mostantól egyenesen lehetetlen lesz.

Harry ismét bólintott, de nem könnyebbült meg. Ha Voldemort maga is érdekelt volt a dolgok folyásában, az az előtt lehetetlennek tűnő dolgok hirtelen egy csapásra lehetségessé váltak, és lehetségessé válik az is, hogy folytatódjon a rablássorozat.

– A hely, ahol találkoztak... Azt feltételezik, hogy az...

– ... hogy az Tudjukki főhadiszállása? Valószínűleg igen, de nem lehetünk biztosak benne. Úgy tudom, Mordon a legjobb embereket állította rá a Rendből, hogy tanulmányozzák az emléket a hely beazonosíthatósága végett.

– És lehetséges, hogy az egész a föld alatt van?

Mr Weasley bólintott.

– Esetleg egy hegy belsejében... Nem tudhatjuk.

Harry fontolóra vette ezt a lehetőséget, aztán hirtelen újra megszólalt.

– McGalagony pénzt akart.

Mr Weasley mélyet sóhajtott.

– Talán sosem fogjuk megtudni, mi áll emögött az egész mögött, Harry. Egyedül az mondható el, hogy ez a háború... egyesekből a legjobbat hozza ki... másokból pedig a legrosszabbat.

Harry a fejét rázta.

– Csak... ez annyira _nem_ vall McGalagonyra! Úgy értem, McGalagony nem kapzsi, nem igaz? És azelőtt soha nem tett semmi arra utalót, hogy képes lenne... csak úgy eladni minket! Mindannyian meghalhattunk volna! És ő tökéletesen tisztában volt ezzel! Mikor Bellatrix Lestrange...

Harry hirtelen elhallgatott, rádöbbenve, hogy továbbra sem áll készen arra, hogy csak úgy megbeszélje valakivel a Bellatrix Lestrange-dzsel történteket. Bár Lupin meggyőzte róla, hogy amit tett, az nem volt gyilkosság, de mégis, a halott nő arca a mai napig kísértette. _Ez talán már örökre így marad_ – gondolta letörten.

Mr Weasley a vállára tette a kezét.

– Remus elmondta nekem, mi történt a Grimmauld téri házban. Tudom, hogy nem szeretnél beszélni róla, és nem is foglak kérdezni... de talán az segít valamit, ha azt mondom, helyesen cselekedtél, és ezt mindenki más is így gondolja.

Bár Harry nem tudott megszólalni ebben a pillanatban, tudta, hogy Mr Weasley tudja, hogy sokat jelent neki, amit mondott; a férfi, mikor felkelt a konyhaszékről, megszorította a vállát.

* * *

><p>Majdnem a teljes Rend összegyűlt a délután egy órakor kezdődő ebédre az étkezőben, hogy megtárgyalják, mi lenne a legjobb módja annak, hogy közeledjenek a minisztérium felé.<p>

Mordon tette le utoljára a villáját.

– Nos... van valakinek valamilyen javaslata?

Senki nem szólalt meg. Mr Weasley alig nyúlt az ételhez. Lupin és Hestia Jones kibámultak az ablakon. Ron és Hermione csendben beszélgettek.

– Potter? – vakkantotta Mordon. Harry szintén el volt gondolkodva, de most felrezzent.

– Elnézést... Azt mondanám, egyszerűen álljunk eléjük. Nincs értelme kerülgetni a forró kását.

Mordon biccentett.

– Egyetértek.

– Szintén – mondta az amerikai.

– Talán azoknak, akik igazán fontos beosztásban dolgoznak a minisztériumban, inkább a háttérben kéne maradniuk, arra az esetre, ha Scrimgeour kedvezőtlenül reagál. Ha mind elveszítjük az állásainkat, aligha marad majd információforrásunk – mondta Mr Weasley.

– Jó meglátás, Arthur – értett egyet az egyik varázsló, és Kingsley is bólintott.

– Rendben. Nos, akkor... Nem igazán van értelme halogatni a dolgot. Indulás – recsegte Mordon.

Pergamencsörgés hallatszott, aztán a széklábak csikorgó zaja a padlón, ahogy többen egyszerre felkeltek az üres tányérjaik mellől, hogy elhagyják az ebédlőt.

A fekete bőrű varázsló és Mordon utasításokat vakkantottak, rámutattak emberekre, így az aurorok fele végül ott maradt, Mr Weasleyvel egyetemben, a másik fele pedig távozott a házból.

Harry most már ismerte mindannyiukat, mert ma reggel bemutatkoztak neki azok, akikkel nem találkozott azelőtt, hogy idejött volna. A legnagyobb benyomást egy Jonathan Walton nevű férfi tette rá, leginkább azzal, hogy tekintélyt parancsoló, komoly embernek tűnt. Kilenc évig dolgozott aurorként, de aztán kiábrándult a minisztérium politikájából. Elmondta Harrynek, hogy megtisztelve érzi magát, hogy találkozhattak, és hogy mindenhez sok sikert kíván, amihez a jövőben csak hozzáfog. Most ő is távozott a többiekkel.

Tányércsörgés hallatszott: Mrs Weasley elkezdte egybegyűjteni az evőeszközöket. Harry hallotta, hogy az asszony megszólítja Lupint.

– Hogy ennek az embernek miért nincs házimanója...?! Sosem fogom megérteni... – mondta a nő. – Nem, mintha nem engedhetné meg magának...

Egy másik boszorkány, aki Harrynek reggel Genevieve Stephensonként mutatkozott be, kényszeredetten rámosolygott.

– Kingsley nem hiszi, hogy a házimanókat rabszolgaságban kéne tartani.

Hermione azonnal elfordult Rontól, hogy hozzászóljon a beszélgetéshez.

– Jól teszi!

Tonks segített Mrs Weasleynek a tányérokat pakolni, és közben kuncogni kezdtek valamin Hermionéval.

Harry újra a gondolataiba merült; azon rágódott, ami reggel óta folyamatosan nem ment ki a fejéből: McGalagony viselkedésén. A mód, ahogyan Bellatrixszal beszélt, megrémítette Harryt. Hogy élhetett egy ilyen emberrel hat évig egy fedél alatt, hogyan hallgathatott rá fontos dolgokkal kapcsolatban, hogyan bízhatott meg benne majdnem ugyanolyan mértékben, mint magában Dumbledore-ban?

Ron és Hermione nevetése kiszakította a gondolataiból: felnézett. Mindketten Tonksot figyelték, aki eleget téve Hermione kérésének malacorrá változtatta az orrát. Harry halványan rájuk mosolygott.

Aztán újra az asztal lapja felé fordította volna a tekintetét; majd hirtelen felnézett és rámeredt a nőre.

Körbepillantott: kereste a módját annak, hogyan léphetne kapcsolatba a barátaival anélkül, hogy bárki észrevenné. Kiszúrt egy nem használt, árván ottmaradt szalvétát az asztal túlfelén.

– _Invito_! – motyogta az orra alatt. A szalvéta észrevétlenül a kezébe lebbent a fehér terítő felett: senki nem figyelt rá. Az ott maradt pár ember vagy a pakolásra figyelt, vagy beszélgettek, a minisztériumi látogatás sikerét találgatták, esetleg már kifelé sétáltak a helyiségből. Feküdt egy penna ott, ahol pár perccel ezelőtt még Mordon ült; lassan kinyújtotta felé a kezét, és felvette.

Abban már nem sok nehézség volt, hogy lejegyezzen rá három szólt, majd, mikor felkelt, és elhagyta az ebédlőt, az asztalról besöpörte a szalvétát Hermione ölébe, mintha véletlenül tenné. Tudta, hogy a lány észrevette a dolgot, mert utána pillantott, de szerencsére nem tette szóvá. Aztán azt is látta, miközben hátranézett a válla fölött, és becsukta az ebédlőajtót, hogy Hermione elfordul Rontól, kihasználva, hogy ő még Tonksszal beszélget, felkel az asztaltól, és felveszi a szalvétát, mintha ki akarná dobni, és egy pillanat alatt végigfutnak a szemei a ráírt szavakon.

_Az emeletre. Most._

* * *

><p>Harry több mint hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy okos barátokkal áldotta meg. Így aztán senki sem vette észre, hogy mikor alig öt perccel őutána elhagyták a termet, valójában követték őt, és csatlakoztak hozzá a fiúk hálószobájában.<p>

– Mi a helyzet? – kérdezte Ron, és eleresztette Hermione kezét, miközben leültek a szemközti ágyra. – Mi volt ilyen sürgős?

– Láttam az emléket – mondta Harry.

Hermione együttérző arcot vágott.

– Ó, Harry... Az engem is felzaklatott, de meg kell próbálnunk...

– ...az ott nem McGalagony volt – szakította félbe Harry hirtelen. Izzó szemekkel nézett maga elé, és irtózatosan dühös volt magára, amiért csak most jött rá erre.

Ron és Hermione rámeredtek.

– Ööö... mi? – kérdezte Ron tökéletesen kizökkenve.

– Az ott a merengőben. . Volt.

Újra csend lett.

– Öhm, Harry, biztos jól kialudtad magad az éjjel? Eleinte én sem akartam elhinni, de...

Harry azonban a fejét csóválta.

– Hogyhogy nem jöttünk rá előbb? McGalagony sosem kérne pénzt!

– De akkor ki volt az, Harry? – kérdezte Hermione türelmesen, mintha egy háborodott elméjűhöz beszélne.

– Tonks.

Ron idegesen felnevetett, de Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, és elkerekedtek a szemei a felismeréstől.

– _Hát persze!_ – lehelte az ujjai közül.

Ron rájuk meredt.

– Merlinre... hová kerültem...?

– Hát nem érted, Ron? – kérdezte Harry kissé türelmetlenül, bár elégedett volt amiatt, hogy Hermione már kitalálta, hol van a kutya elásva. – Tonks egy...

– ... metamorfmágus! – fejezte be helyette Hermione. – Ó, istenem! Hiszen előadhatta az egészet McGalagony bőrébe bújva! Még a halálfalókat is átverte, úgyhogy egyszerűen nem árthatnak Tonksnak, még akkor sem, ha arra jöttek volna rá, hogy hazudik nekik! Ó, istenem, miért nem gondoltunk erre korábban...?

Ron arcából kifutott a vér.

– A francba – összegezte a helyzetet végül.

Harry megdörzsölte az arcát. A teste lázban égett, szinte reszketett az izgalomtól, attól, hogy elképzelte a felfedezése következményeit.

– _Tudtam_, hogy valami nem kerek. Úgy gondoltam, van abban valami furcsa, hogy édesapád és ő csak úgy elhatározták, hogy kettesben kivizsgálják ezt az egész ügyet.

– Hé, apámnak semmi köze ehhez az egészhez! – kiáltott fel Ron hevesen.

– Nem is ezt mondtam – tiltakozott Harry, miközben Hermione nyugtatólag a vörös hajú fiú hátára tette a kezét. – Arról beszéltem, hogy furcsa volt, ahogy előadta az egészet, a vizsgálatot és az állítólagos felfedezését az egész Rend előtt.

– Nagyon hatásosan csinálta – jegyezte meg Ron sötéten.

– Igen, azt láthattuk a merengőben is, hogy jól színészkedik – értett egyet Harry. – Viszont könnyű dolga volt: McGalagonnyal egy ideje senki nem lépett kapcsolatba a Rendből, Tonks viszont mostanában az iskolában teljesít őrszolgálatot.

– Elkábíthatta őt, vagy törölhette az elméjéből a találkozó időpontját, és tényét, amin McGalagonynak meg kellett volna jelennie, hogy hárman tisztázzák a helyzetet! – mondta Hermione gyorsan, a felismeréstől felcsillanó szemekkel. – De így is csak ugyanoda jutottunk... _Miért _árulná el Tonks a Rendet?

– Sokkal nagyobb szüksége van a pénzre, mint McGalagonynak – szólalt meg Ron. – De pokoli áldozat ez egy zsák galleonért...

– Reggel tanúja voltam annak, hogy Tonks kisurrant a házból. Valahogy felriadtam nem sokkal előtte... Talán azért ment, hogy találkozzon velük. Bellatrix kora reggeli találkozókat említett... És _nagyon_ rémültnek tűnt, mikor rájött, hogy észrevettem, hogy távol volt.

Percekig csendben ültek, és maguk elé meredtek, amíg Hermione óvatosan meg nem szólalt:

– Most mihez kezdünk?

– Valahogy be kell bizonyítanunk ezt az egészet – mondta Ron, és kibámult az ablakon.

– ... és azt gyorsan kell véghezvinnünk. Most már ugyanis értesült a horcruxokról. Biztosan mindent elkotyog nekik... ahogy kiadta a főhadiszállás titkát... ezért kapja a pénzt... beszélhet Ginnyről... – Harry szabályosan rosszul lett a gondolattól.

– Fogalmam sincs, hogy csináljuk... Egyszerűen letagadja majd, és Lupin...

– Ó, te jó ég – nyögte Harry. A felismerés hidegzuhanyként érte. – Remus...

– Harry, biztos vagy benne, hogy helyesen cselekszünk...? Úgy értem... Mi van, ha mégis McGalagony az, és igaztalanul vádoljuk Tonksot? Gondolj bele, Remus hogy reagálna erre!

Harry a kezeibe temette az arcát. Hermionénak igaza volt. Mi van, ha tökéletesen rosszul látják a szituációt? Mennyivel több kárt okozna ez annál, mintha tényleg igazuk lenne? De annyira biztos volt abban, hogy nem McGalagony tette, és biztosra vette azt is, hogy nem Arthur Weasley... Felnézett az ujjai közül a barátaira.

– Van egy mód arra, hogy megbizonyosodjunk afelől, hogy Tonks-e az áruló. Támadt egy ötletem.

* * *

><p>A nicknév nélkül írt visszajelzéseket ("Guest"), vagy azokat a visszajelzéseket, amelyeknek a szerzőjének a neve nem áll másból, mint csupa mássalhangzóból, magánhangzóból egymás mellett, nem tudjuk beszámolni. Köszönjük a megértéseteket.<p>

* * *

><p>Válaszok az előző részre írt visszajelzéseitekre:<p>

**Anett Shinoda**: Tonks erősnek tudja magát mutatni, mint az ebből a fejezetből is látszott, de valóban nem olyan erős jellem, mint McGalagony. Teljes mértékben egyetértünk abban, hogy a Remus-Tonks szálat kibonthatta volna jobban Rowling, mert így sajnos kevéssé hiteles. És igen, a könyvek Harryről szólnak, csak kérdés, hogy indokolatlanul miért kell összeházasítani sok szereplőt akkor: valószínűleg, hogy megszülethessen a következő generáció. Úgy érzem egyébként, (Mena vagyok), hogy így maradt végül nyitott a kötetek vége, hogy Rowling tudjon mihez nyúlni, ha az új, szeptemberben megjelenő könyve, ami felnőtteknek szól, mégse jönne be. Két választása lesz: az egyik az előzménykötetek, a Tekergők éveiről, a másik pedig új generációs kötetek. Végül is George Lucasnak is beletelt egy kis időbe, míg leforgatta a Star Wars előzmény-trilógiáját, érzésem szerint Rowling is megírhatja ezeket – csak épp várni kell rá.

**Anonymus6**: Igen, még a 22. fejezetben megtámadták Harryéket a Grimmauld téren, ami csak árulás útján válhatott lehetségessé. Tonks nem véletlenül gyanús, ráéreztél valamire... :) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**daren**: Örülünk, hogy tetszik a határozott Harry, ez a jellemvonása volt az, ami miatt többek közt kiválasztottuk a történetet fordításra. "Itt jegyezném meg, hogy nem olvastam az angol verziót, ezért nagyon kiváncsi vagyok, hogy eltaláltam-e a dolgot." Mire idáig elértem a kritikádban, őszintén, végig arra gondoltam, hogy olvastad az angol verziót, de ezek szerint nem. :) Sajnáltam is fordítás közben, hogy ez a fejezet számodra nem sok új információt tartogatott, de talán a megírás módja tetszett. Egész színpadra illően indult ez a rész... :) Azért a következő részben remélhetőleg lesz már számodra is új információ, és a következő fejezetekben feltűnik még pár új karakter is, akik tartogathatnak meglepetéseket, de nos, majd meglátjuk, róluk mit gondolsz majd. :))) Nagyon tehetséges vagy a történetek alakulásának kitalálásában. :D:D:D Remust mi is sajnáljuk, bár kevésbé a többi olvasónál, mert nem értettünk egyet azzal, hogy elmagyarázta Harrynek, miért nem volt gyilkosság Bella megölése. :D :D :D Szerintünk ugyanis az volt, az már más kérdés, hogy ez helyes-e vagy sem, de hogy gyilkosság volt a javából, azt kár tagadni, és később meg is lesz magyarázva, Harry viselkedése mitől ilyen. De végül is, Remus karakterébe illik egy ilyesfajta magyarázat.

**Denem**: Örülünk, hogy itt vagy. :))) Ha be vagy jelentkezve ezen az oldalon, a fejezet végén, a kritikaírós ablak alatt van pár sornyi lehetőség. Na most ha a második sorban (Favorite Story Author Follow Story Author) A Follow: Story után közvetlenül levő négyzetet bekattintod, akkor azzal felvetted követésre a történetet, és ez azt jelenti, hogy mikor felrakunk egy részt, te erről kapsz egy értesítő e-mailt arra a címedre, amivel az oldalon regisztráltál. :D Ez jól kiváltja a levelezőlistát, ha arra esetleg nem regisztráltál. :D Voldemortra most megint várni kell egy jó darab időt, egyelőre csak árulókon és halálfalókon keresztül mutatja magát a sötét oldal. Legutóbb ugye a roxmortsi csatában tűnt fel, ahol messziről lehetett látni. :D Perselusszal a... hm, harminckettedik fejezetben találkozunk legközelebb élőben. :D Ha jól emlékszem. :D Az azonban egy jelentékeny találkozás lesz. :D

**dóri**: Igen, mostanában ilyen hosszúak a részek. :) Minerva és Tonks esete pedig, mint a mostani részből is látszik, egyáltalán nem egyszerű. A következő részből az ügy további részletei is kiderülnek majd. Örülünk, hogy az érzelmi szálak alakulásával is elégedett vagy a történetben. Nagyon örültünk, hogy írtál ismét! :)))

**Egér**: Igen, Harry itt vezetőként viselkedik, ez az egyik hatalmas húzása ennek a történetnek, ami miatt kiválasztottuk a fordításra. McGalagony és Piton találkozása, ahol McGalagony az áruló... pompás ötlet, kár, hogy nincs megírva! Micsoda jelenet, két erős és karizmatikus karakterrel! :D Őszintén érdekelne. Harry hamarosan találkozik Pitonnal, de ahhoz még két fejezetnek el kell telnie, amit még nem olvashattatok. :)

**Guest**: Örülünk neki, hogy várod. Reméljük, izgalmasnak találtad a mostani részt.

**hdgb**: Köszönjük, hogy írtál!

**ibolya0808**: Tonks természetesen az ellenséget látogatja. De erről még csak Harryék tudnak, és a többieket is meg kell győzni... Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, örülünk, hogy tetszett!

**Jackpapa**: Köszönjük, hogy írtál! :) Örülünk, hogy tetszett! :)

**Nemo**: Örülünk, hogy tetszett a fejezet, köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)

**Péter**: Ami azt illeti, igazad van. Harry is elképzelhetetlennek tartja, és ki is bogozza a szálakat. :) Reméljük, a felismerés módját is izgalmasnak találtad. :)

**Shyen**: Igen, reméljük, hogy hozzá lehet szokni ahhoz, hogy a történet csak itt elérhető. Az olvasottsági adatok ezt mutatják egyébként. :D Örülünk, hogy nem találtál hibát, plusz kétszer olvastuk át a fejezetet feltöltés előtt. :) Köszönjük szépen, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**Tora le Radora**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, és olvasod a történetet! :)

**Quirke**: Reméljük, jól telt a nyaralás. :) A társaság felének fogalma se volt, mik azok a horcruxok, pedig elvileg nem a legműveletlenebb embereket veszik fel a Rendbe... Na jó, Mundungus az arany kivétel, de ő meg itt nem bukkan fel. :D Dumbledore valószínűleg, ahogy Slughorn (ööö Lumpsluck) is tudta, mik azok a horcruxok, tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, mik azok, csak azt volt nehéz kiderítenie, Voldemort hányat csinált, és hová tette őket. Jó a felvetés Tonksszal kapcsolatban, páran nagyon ráéreztetek erre a vonalra. :D

Olyan hosszú fejezetek jönnek, hogy valószínűleg nem leszünk képesek őket egy darabban felrakni. Egy közel harminc oldalas fejezet fordítása két hét alatt, tekintetbe véve, hogy nem csak a neten tevékenykedünk, már meghaladja a lehetőségeinket. És ezekkel nem is csak az a baj, hogy hosszúak, hanem hogy ügyelni kell arra, hogy minden stimmeljen. Vannak hibák a történetben (pl. valaki felvesz egy szalvétát, és sose teszi le, de aztán mégsincs a kezében, és ennél nagyobbak is), amik átfogó szerkesztési munkát igényelnek. Az angol fandomban egyébként nagyon nagy divat a történetek utószerkesztése, ami ezzel a regénnyel nem történt meg, de sokan mások rászánják magukat a történetük újraírására, és új történetként töltik fel a javított verziót, újabb visszajelzés-halmokat "kaszálva" ezzel.

"Tom" főhadiszállását? *Mena vigyorog* Csak nem Voldemortról olvastál mostanában, hogy így a keresztnevén szólítod? :D :D :D :D :D És mi volt az, ha igen? :D

Igen, mivel a hátralévő fejezetek majdnem mindegyike a fent leírt gigászi méretű, jól érzed, hogy még jó sok dologról kell lehullania a lepelnek... :D Sőt új karakterek is érkeznek, akik megkavarják az eddig biztosnak tűnő dolgokat is... ... ... ;))) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)

**Tess**: Leguán az üvegdobozban... :))) Örülünk, hogy neked is tetszik ez az önálló akarattal bíró, határozottabb Harry. :) Pitonnal kapcsolatban Harry jelenleg úgy érzi, hogy nem áll készen rá, hogy a kételyeit megvitassa a barátaival, és egyedül próbálja elintézni ezt az ügyet, hiszen egyelőre még maga sem jutott döntésre, hogy elmegy-e a találkozóra vagy sem. Ugyanakkor megértjük, hogy Piton nem a kedvenc szereplőd. :) Mostanában viszont többször fog felbukkanni, Dumbledore-ral együtt, de azt ígérhetjük, hogy továbbra is Harry lesz középpontban. Itt végig egyértelműen ő a főszereplő, nem egy rosszindulatú tanár vagy egy tavaly elhunyt igazgató. Az pedig, hogy Harryvel és az árulóval mi történik majd, hamarosan ki fog derülni. Köszönjük, hogy írtál!

**vaveva**: Te is helyesen tippeltél Tonksra. A bűnössége be fog bizonyosodni, de csak a következő fejezetben, ahol az okokról is lehull majd a lepel. :))) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)


	30. Az áruló leleplezése

**Megjelölve**

**XXX. fejezet: Az áruló leleplezése**

* * *

><p><em>"– Azt gondolod, hogy csak a magányos utat járhatod, mert megjelölt ember vagy? A jelenlegi képességeiddel nem tudod legyőzni Voldemortot, ezt te is tudod. Segítségre és útmutatásra van szükséged, mégpedig gyorsan, hiszen Voldemort nem fog várni."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry tudta, hogyha elégtelen bizonyítékok alapján, vagy bizonyítékok nélkül vádolja meg Tonksot, könnyen előfordulhat, hogy nem hisznek majd neki, dacára annak, hogy ő a Kiválasztott. Azonban magabiztosan úgy gondolta, hogy a terve révén bizonyítékkal szolgálhat Tonks bűnösségét vagy ártatlanságát illetően, csak még azt nem tudta, hogyan hajtsa végre ezt a bizonyos tervet.<p>

– Meg kell győznünk őket – mondta Hermione elgondolkozva, ahogy aznap este a vacsorához sétáltak lefelé a lépcsőn. – Mert ha csak odaállunk eléjük, és kimondjuk, mire gondolunk, akkor nem hiszem, hogy bárki komolyan venné, amit mondunk. Úgy semmi esetre sem, hogy Tonksnak kezében van az emlék, ami McGalagony bűnösségét bizonyítja. Úgy értem, talán elgondolkodnának azon, amit mondunk, és vizsgálatot indítana a Rend, de mire annak vége, már túl késő lesz...

– Igen, de ha nincs igazunk...

– Helyesen cselekszel, Harry. Ha Tonks ártatlan, semmi baja nem fog esni se neki, se másnak.

Harry vetett egy oldalpillantást Hermionéra.

– De mindenképp kínos lesz a szituáció.

Ron beharapta az alsó ajkát.

– Csak hogy valami kellemesebbről is beszéljünk – szólalt meg, a kezét végigcsúsztatva a mahagóni korláton, miközben lefelé mentek –, megütöttük a főnyereményt ezzel a hellyel, nem?

Harry szinte oda sem figyelve bólintott barátja szavaira. Ronnak végül is igaza volt. Kingsley háza felettébb impozáns volt, és ráébresztette őket arra, milyen kényelmetlen is volt hónapokon keresztül a hideg kövön aludni.

– Biztosak vagytok benne, hogy ez az? – kérdezte Harry, kivéve egy apró fiolát a zsebéből, ami áttetsző, víztiszta folyadékkal volt tele. – Remélem, nem tévesztettük el...

– Igen, persze – bólintott türelmetlenül Hermione. – Mordon maga mondta még a Grimmauld téren, hogy mindig tart magánál Veritaserumot, sőt, az ellenszerből is van nála.

– És nem gondoljátok, hogy Tonksnál is lesz az ellenszerből? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Hermione megelőzte.

– Erősen kétlem, hogy lenne nála ilyesmi. Azt hiszi, mindenkit rászedett, nem igaz? Megmutatta az emléket a Rendnek, a Rend pedig nem kételkedett az emlék hitelességében, és már azt tervezik, hogyan fogják elfogni McGalagonyt. Ha pedig ártatlan, mi szüksége lenne az ellenszerre? És mit gondolnának ezek után róla, ha találnának nála belőle? Mit mondana, miért van szüksége rá?

Harry tudta, hogy reálisan nincs más esélyük arra, hogy megtudják az igazságot, de nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a gondolatot, hogy az egész akció rettenetesen félrecsúszhat, talán többféleképpen is, mint ahogy most ők el tudják képzelni.

Ahogy a lépcső aljára értek, már hallották, hogy a többiek mozgolódnak az ebédlőben. Összenéztek, majd miután bátorságot merítettek egymás eltökélt arckifejezéseinek látványából, Harry belökte az ajtót.

– Ti hárman, gyertek be – hallották Mordon hangját az asztalfőről. – Sok mindent kell ma megbeszélnünk.

Harry leült Lupin mellé, aki Tonks mellett foglalt helyet. Harry másik oldalára Ron és Hermione ültek. A kezei remegtek.

– Jól vagytok? – kérdezte őket Mr Weasley aggódva. – Fehérek vagytok, mint a fal.

– Igen, köszönjük – vágták rá egyszerre, nem túl lelkesen. Harry attól tartott, hogy a válaszuk nem hangzott túl őszintén ahhoz, hogy hihető legyen, de úgy tűnt, ezt az egybegyűltek nagy része egyáltalán nem vette észre.

Mordon elővett egy pergament, és beszélni kezdett. A téma túl érdekes volt Harry számára ahhoz, hogy ne szentelje neki teljesen a figyelmét, annak ellenére is, hogy eredetileg mennyire más dolgokon járt az esze, mielőtt belépett a helyiségbe. Az öreg varázsló beszámolójának veleje az volt, hogy a többiek felkeresték Scrimgeourt a minisztériumban, és most egy sikeres találkozót tudhatnak maguk mögött.

– Eléggé meglepett volt, ha mondhatom ezt így – mondta egy alacsony, de szívós testalkatú varázsló, akinek már őszült a haja. Harrynek Sloane néven mutatkozott be korábban. – Egy teljes delegáció rostokolt az ajtaja előtt.

– Ezek szerint támogatta az együttműködést? – kérdezte Mr Weasley.

– Igen – válaszolt Bill. – Megváltozott a viselkedése ahhoz képest, amilyen az első hónapokban volt, mikor megkapta a miniszteri posztot. Már nem olyan harcias.

Mordon egyetértőleg bólintott.

– Párszor majd még felkeresem, hogy egyeztessünk az együttműködés pontos mikéntjéről. Azonban bármennyire is _együttműködőnek _tűnt most viselkedésében, továbbra is megvan a régi felsőbbséges kisugárzása. Jól emlékszem erre a hozzáállásra azokból az időkből, mikor még a keze alatt dolgoztam... Talán kicsit finomított a viselkedésén azóta, de az alapok nem változtak.

– Úgy gondolom, az egyik ok, amiért úgy döntött, együttműködik velünk, te magad vagy, Alastor – mondta Lupin. – A te szavad volt a döntő, és az, amikor megemlítetted Harry nevét.

Harry felnézett.

– Most, hogy meg tudunk bízni a minisztériumban, és ők is bennünk, ki kell cserélnünk pár információt, amiből mindkét oldal látja majd, hogy elkötelezettek vagyunk egymás felé...

– Nem beszélünk nekik a horcruxokról – vágott közbe Harry, egy pillanatra tökéletesen elfeledkezve Tonksról.

– Nem állt szándékunkban meglépni ezt, Harry – válaszolta Remus. – Úgy gondolom, valamelyik találkozóra el kell majd jönnöd, hogy tudja, hogy őszinték voltunk veled kapcsolatban is. Akkor a minisztériumi aurorok is látják majd, hogy velünk vagy...

– Itt az új lehetőség, hogy te legyél a reklámarc, Harry – motyogta Fred a bajsza alatt. Az apja azonban így is meghallotta, amit mondott.

– Ez nem olyan lesz, mint mikor Scrimgeour tett nálunk neked egy ajánlatot, Harry. Erre most szükség van ahhoz, hogy felépítsünk egy...

– ... hadsereget. Igen, tudom – felelte Harry. Tudta, hogy ez egy teljesen más cél, mégsem bírta legyűrni magában a déjà vu érzést.

– Szóval – kezdte Mordon, és összeillesztette a két tenyerét, mintegy jelezve, hogy nagy fontosságú ügy megtárgyalása következik – mindent összevetve a tegnapi találkozó egy sikeres kezdetnek tekinthető. Remélhetőleg kapunk majd információkat a minisztériumtól, amik segítségével nemsokára megtaláljuk Tudjukki főhadiszállását, addig viszont... foglalkozzunk azzal, hogyan is kerülhetett macska a tündérmanók közé...

A Rend tagjainak egyetértő moraja hallatszott.

– A következő megtárgyalandó pont Minerva McGalagony ügye.

Harrynek kiszáradt a szája. Ha kínálkozna végre egy alkalom... Egyszerűen nem mert mágiát használni ahhoz, hogy Tonks poharába csempéssze az igazságszérumot, különösen, mert Lupin ott ült köztük. Jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Ronra és Hermionéra.

– Így vagy úgy, de végleg döntést kell hoznunk – szólalt meg lassan Charlie. – Vagy megoldjuk magunk közt a problémát, vagy átadjuk a Varázsbűn-üldözésnek, hogy aztán a Wizengamot minden bizonnyal Azkabanba küldje majd... de, ha tovább halogatjuk a kérdést...

– Egyetértek – vágta rá Kingsley. – Most, mialatt beszélünk, további információkat adhat át az ellenségnek. Aztán, ha ezzel végeztünk... szükség lesz egy titokgazdára is, aki a titokgazda-jelöltek helyébe lép.

Ron előredőlt, és kinyújtotta a kezét Hermione előtt, hogy felvegye az asztal közepén álló mézboros borosüveget. Majdnem teljesen telitöltötte Hermione, Harry és a saját poharát is, aztán kérdőn körbepillantott. Harry előhúzta a bal oldali zsebéből a fiolát, leemelte a poharát az asztalról, és kihasználva, hogy most minden tekintet Kingsleyre irányul, beletöltötte a saját poharába a veritaserumos fiola tartalmát is, majd visszatette a poharat az asztalra. Senki nem vett észre semmit.

Páran nem kértek bort, Ron hiába kínálta, azonban Tonks előrébb tolta a poharát, és Ronra mosolygott.

– Várj, majd én – szólt Harry halkan, átvéve Rontól a borosüveget, és előrébb húzta Tonks poharát, pontosan a sajátja mellé, maga elé, mintha csak könnyebbé akarná tenni maga számára a bor kitöltését. Hermione közben megszólította Tonskot, és kérdezett tőle valamit súgva; Tonks hátradőlt a székében, hogy válaszolhasson neki Lupin, Harry és Ron háta mögött, Harry pedig előretolta a saját, veritaserumos-boros poharát Tonks elé. Sokan még a borukat ízlelgették, és a gondolataikba voltak merülve; fel sem néztek. Lupin a túloldali falat bámulta, és láthatóan szintén a felvetett témán rágódott; eszébe se jutott volna arra gondolni, hogy Harry szándéka nem az volt, hogy Tonksnak italt töltsön.

– Köszönöm – súgta Tonks, és Harry csak biccentett, rá sem nézve. Attól tartott, hogy a tekintete elárulja. Remegett az izgalomtól, és szakadt róla a veríték a ruha alatt. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz, ha nem tud egyből Tonks mellett helyet foglalni, csak Lupin mellett.

– Akkor... Ki szavaz arra, hogy informáljuk Scrimgeourt és az iskolában őrködő aurorokat a helyzetről?

Újra felcsapott a pusmogás, a többség helyeslően bólogatott a felvetésre.

– Akkor... A kivitelezést tekintve: az egyikünknek meg kell beszélnie McGalagonnyal egy találkozót, hogy biztosak legyünk benne, hogy ott lesz, ahová megyünk az aurorokkal – szólalt meg az amerikai varázsló, majd hosszan beleszívott a szivarjába.

– Igen, talán, de a múltkori meghívásunkra sem válaszolt, nem igaz?

– Majd én megszervezem a találkozót.

Egy pillanatra csönd támadt, és többen Tonksra pillantottak.

– Mire gondolsz Tonks? – kérdezte Mr Weasley. – Szeretnéd megint megkérni McGalagonyt, hogy találkozzon velünk?

Tonks hirtelen a szájára szorította a kezét; a szemei elkerekedtek, és tompán csillogtak a fáklyák fényében. Úgy festett, mint aki rosszul van.

– Nem... úgy értem... most venném fel vele először a kapcsolatot. – A nő szenvedő arcot vágott, ahogy ezt mondta, de láthatóan nem tudott gátat szabni a saját szavainak. A keze lassan lehullott az arca elől az ölébe.

– Először...? Mi a csodáról beszél, kisasszony? – Elphias Doge lejjebb eresztette a poharát, és aggódva nézett Tonksra.

– Azt hiszem, _elfelejtem_ majd megbeszélni vele a találkozót, ő pedig nem fog eljönni a megbeszélt időpontban. _Megint nem fog eljönni._

– Tonks, mi a baj? – Bill arcán tanácstalanság látszott.

Tonks gyorsan hátratolta a székét, és riadt arccal felkelt. Felkapta a poharát, üveges tekintettel belebámult a borba, aztán elejtette, a pohár pedig ezer darabra törött a padlón. A bor szétfolyt. A legtöbben csak meredtek maguk elé, mintha nem is igazán törődnének azzal, mi történik, hanem valami máson járna az agyuk... Lupin Tonks karjára tette a kezét.

– Tonks, édesem... mi történt? Rosszul érzed magad?

De Tonks kizárólag Harry Pottert nézte.

– Te... _te_... – dadogta. – Bele-beletetted a... boromba...?

Harry szíve dübörgött a mellkasában, miközben lassan bólintott. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és szétnyitott tenyerén most ott feküdt az üres igazságszérumos fiola. Ron és Hermione nem néztek fel.

– Harry, mi folyik itt? – kérdezte Remus élesen, láthatóan azt sem tudva, kire nézzen.

A nő rápillantott, de Lupin még mindig nem bírt egy szót sem szólni, aztán hirtelen tett egy lépést oldalra, hogy megpördüljön a saját tengelye körül–

– _Incarcarendus!_ – ordította valaki, mielőtt Harry előkaphatta volna a saját pálcáját.

Mordon volt az.

Tonks tagjait immár kötelek szorították a törzséhez; elesett. Remus utána kapott, de Tonks kicsúszott a kezéből, ahogy hányta-vetette magát a kötelekben.

– Mit csinálsz, Rémszem? – kiabálta Lupin.

Mordon zsebre rakta a pálcáját, és felkelt a székéből, majd megkerülte Harryt, hogy megközelíthesse a földön fekvő nőt.

– Nymphadora Tonks... Te árultad el a Főnix Rendjét? – lassan és tisztán de hirtelen feltámadó dühvel ejtette a szavakat.

Lassan, küzdve a bájitallal, remegő hangon válaszolt Tonks.

– I-gen.

– _Tonks! _– kiabálta Remus kétségbeesetten. – Ne mond ezt! Miért... miért mondod ezt?

Aztán Harryre pillantott, aki még mindig bénultan ült a székben az események súlyától, amelyek miatta következtek be. Ránézett Hermionéra is, aki a kezeit a szájára szorítva, könnyes szemmel próbált kétségbeesetten uralkodni magán, hogy ne törjön ki belőle a zokogás.

– Nem... nem értem – mondta végül halkan.

– De, azt hiszem, én igen – szólalt meg Mr Weasley, és felkelt a helyéről. A felesége megpróbálta visszahúzni az asztalhoz az ingje ujjánál fogva, de ő kitépte magát a szorításból. – Te találtad ki az egészet, mi?

– NEM! – kiáltotta Lupin újból.

Mordon továbbra is Tonks fölött állt.

– Mit tettél?

Tonks dacosan rázta a fejét, mint aki nem akar válaszolni, de az igazságszérum ereje legyűrte az akaratát.

– Én... én...

– Válaszolj, Tonks! – köpte Arthur Weasley, és Harry még sosem látta őt ilyen dühösnek. A férfi összeszorította az öklét, és összeszűkítette a szemeit, az arca feldúlt volt.

Tonks mély lélegzetet vett, és bár látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben szorosan összezárva tartaná a száját, a bájital hatására mégis beszélni kezdett.

– Tavaly felfedeztük, hogyan lépnek kapcsolatba egymással a halálfalók, ezt használtam én is legelőször. Tudtam, hogy azóta már megváltoztathatták ennek a módját, de azért kipróbáltam.

– Fellőtted a kék szikrákat a Sminth hegy tetejéről éjfélkor? – kérdezte Charlie habozva.

Tonks biccentett.

– Három napig vártam arra, hogy kapcsolatba lépjenek velem. Aztán, mivel metamorfmágus vagyok, egyszerűen átváltoztam Minerva McGalagonnyá, így azt hitték, hogy ő állt át, nem én. Majd elmondtam nekik, hol van a Rend főhadiszállása.

Többen levegő után kaptak, aztán mély csönd ereszkedett a társaságra.

– Miért hittek neked? – kérdezte Mordon.

– Kitaláltam egy mesét arról, hogy McGalagony évtizedekig áhítozott a Roxfort igazgatói pozíciójára, várva az alkalmas pillanatot, mikor átveheti Dumbledore székét, ami megüresedik majd a halálával, és akkor észrevétlenül átállhat majd a másik oldalra.

– És mikor nem szóltál neki a találkozóról...

– Én itt lakom a főhadiszálláson; mi ketten kezdtünk el beszélni Arthurral együtt arról, hogy utána kéne néznünk az árulásnak. Mivel én úgyis minden nap bejártam a Roxfortba, felajánlottam, hogy elhívom Minervát, találkozzunk ebből a célból, de aztán nem beszéltem vele erről az egészről egyáltalán. Mikor pedig itt ültünk Arthurral, és rá vártunk, hogy megbeszéljük ezt az ügyet, akkor Minerva nem jött el, ami azonnal gyanússá tette a személyét Arthur szemében. McGalagony nem sejtett az egészből semmit. Semmi oka nem volt gyanakodni rám.

– És az emlék?

– Az a sajátom. Akkor történt, mikor átadtam a titkot a halálfalónak, McGalagony alakjában. Az egyik éjszakai őrjáratom során helyeztem el a merengőben.

– Miért használtad McGalagonyt álcaként? – kérdezte Sloane, résnyire összeszűkített szemekkel.

– Ez volt a lehető legjobb megoldás. Ő a Roxfortban volt, én pedig itt az ő bevonása nélkül megoszthattam az azzal kapcsolatos félelmeim Arthurral, hogy ő volt az, aki elárult minket. És ez arra is biztosítékul szolgált, hogy a halálfalók sem tudják meg, hogy én voltam az, aki eladta a titkot. Az én szeretteim... nem voltak veszélyben – itt Remus felé tévedt a tekintete.

– Beszéltél nekik másról is? – kérdezte Charlie.

– Igen... Voltak dolgok, amikről beszéltem.

– A horcruxokról?

– Nem... Mióta Harryék itt vannak, nem mondtam semmit, mert nem adták meg, amit kértem.

Senkinek sem kellett rákérdeznie arra, mi volt az, amit a halálfalók nem adtak meg Tonksnak, hiszen mindannyian látták az emléket. Úgy tűnt, nem maradt más, amit megkérdezhettek volna az árulótól. Hosszú csend következett, amit Lupin tört meg először azóta, hogy ösztönösen megpróbálta védeni a barátnőjét; felkelt a helyéről, ahol eddig magába roskadva ült, és a nő fölé hajolt, hogy feltegye azt a kérdést, ami mindegyikőjük fejében ott volt:

– _Miért_, Tonks?

A nő először nem mondott semmit. Szétváltak az ajkai, aztán összeszorította a száját, mintha küzdene az igazság ellen.

– MIÉRT?! – ordította Lupin, amitől mindenki összerezzent, és többen felugráltak.

– Meg kellett tennem, Remus, meg kellett tennem!

Harry nem akart a szemtanúja lenni ennek; nem akarta látni a Lupin szeméből patakzó könnyeket, nem akarta látni a merő értetlenséget, ami kiült a rendtagok arcára, nem akarta hallani Tonks kétségbeesett hangját, és mégsem tudta elfordítani a tekintetét.

– MIÉRT, TONKS? Pénzért? PÉNZÉRT?

– Értünk tettem, Remus! Szükségünk volt arra a pénzre...! Kellett ahhoz, hogy elinduljunk az életben... Egész életedben menekültél, csak, mert... – Tonks szája széle megremegett – csak, mert vérfarkas vagy, ami nem a te hibád! A fizetésünk annyi, mintha csak alamizsnát kapnánk azért, amit csinálunk, és ez egyáltalán nem fair... Ez nem igazságos!

– EMBEREK HALHATTAK VOLNA MEG! – ordította valaki, de ezúttal nem Lupin volt az, hanem Mr Weasley. – Bíztam benned, Tonks! _Nagyon_ nehezen hittem el, hogy Minerva az áruló, de megtettem, mert megbíztam benned! Van fogalmad arról, micsoda veszélybe kevertél mindannyiunkat? A CSALÁDOMAT? HARRYT!

Tonks kétségbeesetten sóhajtott, és lehorgasztotta a fejét; könnyek záporoztak az ölébe.

– _Kérlek..._ – suttogta a könnyein keresztül. – Kérlek, értsétek meg... Abbahagytam volna... Nem akartam kárt tenni senkiben...

Habár Harry tudta, hogy amit a nő most mond, az ugyanúgy igaz, mint amik előtte elhangzottak el a szájából, azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Tonks elkésett ezzel.

– Nem akartál kárt tenni senkiben? – dörmögte Mordon hitetlenkedve. – Úgy viselkedtél, mint egy tégla, akit nem érdekel, ha lemészárolják a barátait, mert nem törődik mással, csak a saját kapzsiságával, a saját...

De a mondatot már nem fejezte be. Úgy tűnt, nem maradtak szavak, amik kellően kifejezik az árulás súlyosságát.

Lupin nem mondott semmit, csak ugyanolyan hidegen meredt Tonksra, mint mindenki más is. A nő felé nyújtotta a kezét.

– Értünk tettem... _Érted! _Kérlek... _kérlek_, Remus ne gyűlölj meg! – sikoltotta a nő.

Lupin szája sarka megrándult; nem lehetett eldönteni, hogy émelyeg a szituációtól, vagy ordítani volna kedve. Harry majd egy percig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Tonks már nem küzdött a kötelek ellen, csak ernyedten feküdt; mindenki őket nézte.

– Értesítsétek a minisztériumot – szólalt meg végül Remus remegő hangon. – Hagyjuk a Wizengamotra, hogy megállapítsák, milyen károkat okozott.

Tonks Lupin nevét sikította, ahogy a férfi sarkon fordult, és az ajtóhoz sietett. Könnyektől csillogó arccal bámult utána, de Remus nem fordult meg, hanem egy csattanással becsapta az ajtót, mély csöndet hagyva maga után az ebédlőben.

* * *

><p>A Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője egy órán belül megérkezett, négy auror kíséretében. A nő már nem tiltakozott vagy hadakozott, erőtlenül hagyta, hogy megragadják a karjánál, kivezessék az ebédlőből a kertbe. Aztán elhoppanáltak vele, hogy további kikérdezésnek vessék alá a minisztériumban.<p>

Lupint senki sem látta azóta, mióta kiviharzott a díszes ebédlőből. Harry a minisztérium értesítése után felment a szobájához, és hosszú perceken keresztül, többször is kopogott az ajtaján, de semmilyen választ nem kapott. Végül otthagyta Lupin szobáját, hirtelen rájőve, hogy az érzés, ami az árulás miatt marja belülről, valószínűleg semmiség ahhoz képest, amin most Remus keresztülmegy, és ilyen körülmények közt nem biztos, hogy szeretne látni bárkit is. Lassan visszasétált az ebédlőbe, aztán félrehívta Kingsleyt, Mordont és Mr Weasleyt a konyhába, hogy bevallja nekik: ő volt az, aki az egész drámai jelenetet színpadra állította.

– Én nem így akartam ezt az egészet – motyogta Harry szerencsétlenül a konyha félhomályában.

– Potter, ez nem alakulhatott volna máshogy – recsegte Mordon. – A nyilvánosság elé tártad a dolgot, mielőtt a mi kis téglánk megneszelt volna valamit a terveidből, és elillant volna egy óvatlan pillanatban. Nem cselekedhettél volna helyesebben.

Harry még mindig bizonytalanul bámult maga elé, és ekkor Mr Weasley a vállára tette a kezét, hogy megszorítsa.

– Helyesen cselekedtél, Harry.

Mellettük fellobbant a kandalló parazsa, óriási, zöld lánggal, aztán egy jól ismert alak lépett ki belőle, és leporolta a ruháit. Minerva McGalagony volt az.

– Jó estét, uraim!

Mindannyian visszaköszöntek.

– Arthur patrónusa részletekbe menően tájékoztatott a történtekről – mondta az idős nő, és Harryhez fordult. – Magának köszönhetem a szabadságom, Mr Potter. Maga nélkül sosem bizonyíthattam volna, hogy ártatlan vagyok.

– Nincs mit, professzor.

* * *

><p>Harry este tíz tájt már a Ronnal közös vendégszobájában kuksolt két barátjával egyetemben, és még mindig nyomorultul érezte magát.<p>

– Ne aggódj Remus miatt, Harry. Most nagyon mérges Tonksra, és biztosan zaklatott lelkiállapotban van, de nem fog baja esni – mondta Ron megnyugtatónak szánt hangsúllyal. Kárpótlásul azért, hogy neki a történtek miatt nem jutott ideje teljesen befejezni a vacsoráját, felhozott pár szendvicset, amikből most Harry és Hermione is vettek. A Rend többi tagja közül sokan még most, Tonks elszállítása után egy órával is, zord arccal ücsörögtek az ebédlőben, és nem akartak ott maradni köztük.

– Ronnak igaza van, Harry, ne tegyél szemrehányást magadnak emiatt – értett egyet Hermione is. – Remélem, Remus hamarosan előkerül. Még sosem láttam őt így viselkedni.

Harry is épp ettől tartott. Fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne azért, hogy Lupin jobban érezze magát. Még, ha tudta is, hogy azt tette, amit tennie kellett, Harry nagyon is felelősnek érezte magát a férfi jelenlegi állapota és amiatt is, hogy az egész főhadiszállás mély apátiába süllyedt a történtek nyomán. Égett a vágytól, hogy helyrehozza a dolgokat – amiket, alapjukban véve, nem is ő rontott el –, és ezt minél előbb szerette volna megtenni.

Újra eszébe jutott Piton. Mióta találkozott a volt bájitaltan-tanárával – habár ő inkább úgy tartotta számon, mint Dumbledore gyilkosát – sokat gondolt rá és a találkozásra, ameddig most már csak pár nap volt hátra. Piton akkor azt mondta, ott lesz a Hammersmith temetőben, Harry viszont nem tudta, mit tegyen.

Kérdésessé vált, hogy ezek után meg tud-e bízni emberekben, és ha mégis... ennek tesztelését nem Pitonnal szerette volna kezdeni.

* * *

><p>Remusszal csak másnap este tudott beszélgetni.<p>

Odakint már sötét volt; a rendtagok azt találgatták a vacsora után, hogy vajon így, a minisztérium oldalán összesen hányan néznek szembe Voldemorttal, és hogy a minisztérium vajon megosztja-e majd velük azokat az információkat Voldemort főhadiszállására vonatkozóan, amiket a Roxmortsban elfogott halálfalókból kiszedtek.

Harry nem volt igazán éhes, így korán otthagyta az asztalt, hogy egy perccel később belefusson Lupinba az emeleten.

– Remus! – kiáltott fel önkéntelenül is Harry. – Mit csinálsz... jól vagy? – Harry rögtön azután, hogy a szavak automatikusan kibuktak a száján, rá is jött, hogy micsoda badarságot kérdezett.

Lupin arca nyúzott volt és kísértetiesen sápadt. Mintha még egy-két árnyalattal őszebbnek és öregebbnek tűnt volna, mint eddig bármikor.

– Igen, Harry... Én... csak lementem egy kis ételért a konyhába. – És lépett egyet, hogy folytassa az útját a szobája felé, Harry azonban a karjára tette a kezét.

– Remus... Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy nem érthetem meg, hogy érzel, de engem is árultak már el...

– Harry, nézd...

De Harrynek már egy pillanatot sem kellett gondolkodnia azon, mit is akar mondani.

– Mindig ott voltál, mikor szükségem volt arra, hogy beszéljek valakivel, emlékszel? Az iskolában harmadévben, és most, miután megöltem Bellatrixot... Gondolod, hogy le tudtam volna ezt zárni nélküled magamban? – mondta kissé kitárulkozva, és ettől a kitárulkozástól zavarba is jött. Az elmúlt napban főképp ezeken a dolgokon rágódott, amik most kiszakadtak belőle.

– Harry, én értékelem, hogy aggódsz értem, tényleg... De...

– Tudom, hogy fáj. De kell találnod egy módot arra, hogy túltedd magad rajta.

Lupin kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de aztán inkább újra becsukta. Harry szokatlanul magabiztosnak érezte magát, ahogy ott állt, és tanácsot adott egy apja korabeli embernek, aki az apja és a keresztapja legjobb barátja volt annak idején. Ami pedig ennél is inkább számított, az az volt, hogy úgy tűnt, Lupin figyel rá, hallgat a szavára.

– Tudom, hogy tovább kell lépnem... egyszerűen csak... sosem számítottam volna erre. Átejtett engem.

– Mindannyiunkat átejtett – javította ki Harry.

– Igen, de nekem jobban kellett volna ismernem őt.

– Miért? Mert a jobb belátásod ellenére megbíztál valakiben? – kérdezte élesen.

Lupin pislogott egyet.

– Nézd... – folytatta halkabban. – Szükség van rád a fedélzeten, Remus. A háborúban, ami körülöttünk zajlik. És vannak dolgok...

Harry elhallgatott. Tudta, hogyha beszélne Lupinnak Pitonról, Lupin sosem hagyná, hogy elmenjen abba a temetőbe.

– Mire gondolsz? – kérdezte Lupin kíváncsian, érzékelve, hogy van itt még valami.

Harry kissé elfordította a fejét, aztán témát váltott.

– Eleinte egyedül akartam csinálni ezt az egészet... de most mégis itt vagyok. Azt akarom, hogy minden rendben menjen. Ehhez rád is szükség van.

Mintha egy mosoly árnyéka jelent volna meg Lupin szája sarkában, de ennyitől is úgy tűnt, most sokkal jobb állapotban van, mint a beszélgetés előtt.

– Ott leszek a harcban, Harry. Sajnálom, hogy elzárkóztam... Tudom, hogy tudod, milyen az, ha elárulnak... Csak szükségem van egy kis időre.

Harry bólintott.

– Ugye tudod, hogy bármikor fordulhatsz hozzám?

Lupin is bólintott, és Harry, aki tudta, hogy most már mindent elmondott, amit el akart, vagy tudott mondani, továbbindult. Lupin azonban még a vállára tette a kezét, és fogva tartotta a tekintetével a tekintetét egy hosszú pillanatig.

– _Annyira_ hasonlítasz apádra... – suttogta.

* * *

><p>Harry magának sem tudta megmagyarázni, miért nem beszélt Ronnak és Hermionénak arról, hogy Roxmortsban találkozott Pitonnal. De tudta, hogyha megosztaná velük a történteket, akkor vagy azt tanácsolnák neki, hogy ne menjen, vagy mindenáron el akarnák kísérni. Ezen kívül pedig Harry úgy gondolta, hogy bármi történt is, attól függetlenül, hogy Piton végső soron bűnös-e vagy sem – Harry jelenleg a "nem bűnös" verziót nem tudta elképzelni –, az csak kettejükre tartozik. A köztük feszülő ellentéthez nem volt köze másoknak.<p>

Döntenie kellett, mihez fog. Egyfelől az sürgette, hogy szeretett volna tenni valamit, bármit, amivel kimozdítja a háborút a holtpontról, lehetőleg a nekik kedvező irányba; másfelől ott volt a Piton által megadott határidő. Mióta utoljára beszélt Remusszal, gyorsan elreppent három nap itt a Rend főhadiszállásán, és elvileg holnap kellene találkoznia Pitonnal a Hammersmith temetőben.

Ron és Hermione még mindig vacsoráztak. Harry az ágya szélén ült, és miközben unottan körbenézett a szobában, a pillantása egy kisebb halom csokoládéra esett, amit valaki a Ron ágya mellett álló éjjeliszekrényre púpozott.

Felkelt, és lassan közelebb sétált. Felmarkolt egy adag csokibékát, és leült az ágyra, hogy egyenként kibontva őket, szemügyre vegye a bennük lévő kártyákat. Félrerakta Nicholas Flamelt, Merlint, kettő másikat, akiket nem ismert, aztán megtalálta, akit keresett: Albus Dumbledore-t. De az igazgató portréja jelenleg nem tartózkodott a képben.

Harry megrázta kicsit a kártyát. Semmi sem történt.

Megköszörülte a torkát, és a szobában egyedüli világosságot nyújtó, csepegő gyertya fénye felé tartotta a kártyát, mely már nem sok világosságot adott.

– Dumbledore? – szólította meg halkan. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy minden hiába, de aztán olyan érethetően, mintha csak mellette állna, egy hang szólt ki a kártyából.

– Miben segíthetek, Harry? – kérdezte Dumbledore kicsinyített képmása.

Harry csak megrázta a fejét, és nagyot nyelt, hogy leküzdje az ideges remegést, ami a gyomrában támadt. Ezt _sosem_ fogja megszokni.

– Öhm... Pitonról szeretnék kérdezni valamit.

Dumbledore kissé balra döntötte a fejét.

– Mint korábban beszéltük, Harry, csak bizonyos információkat áll módomban Perselus Pitonról nyújtani, szóval kérlek, a megfelelő kérdéseket tedd fel.

– Hová rejtette el a merengőjét? – kérdezte Harry.

Dumbledore egy pillanatig hallgatott, de aztán jóságosan elmosolyodott, ahogy mindig is tette.

– Áh, végre. _Ezt_ örömmel elárulhatom. A síremlékemet kell felkeresned, ami természetesen a roxforti birtokon áll. A kripta márvány ajtajához érkezve pedig a _Fogas Frizbi_ szó lesz az, amit kifejezetten hasznosnak fogsz találni. Ezután pedig megleled majd, amit keresel. Ennek ellenére viszont azt tanácsolnám, hogy a legnagyobb titokban közelítsd meg a helyet, ha nem akarod, hogy bárki meglásson. Ma éjjel, és csakis ma éjjel, _egyenesen_ a síromhoz hoppanálhatsz majd. Reggelre viszont a varázs, ami ezt lehetővé teszi, érethető okokból el fog oszlani.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Miért van szükségem a merengőre?

Dumbledore egy oldalpillantást vetett a képkeretre.

– Amit látni fogsz benne, az némely tekintetben új megvilágításba fogja helyezni a halálomat, és remélem, hogy egy olyan új utat fog mutatni számodra, aminek segítségével megnyerheted a háborút, mivel egyedül ez nem sikerülhet.

– De hiszen egyedül vagyok – mondta ki Harry, mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát.

– Nem, nem vagy. Azt gondolod, hogy csak a magányos utat járhatod, mert _megjelölt_ ember vagy? A jelenlegi képességeiddel nem tudod legyőzni Voldemortot, ezt te is tudod. Segítségre és útmutatásra van szükséged, mégpedig gyorsan, hiszen Voldemort nem fog várni.

Harry csak meredt a kártyán látható Dumbledore-ra.

– Nem értem.

– Majd megérted. Hamarosan minden világos lesz. Most mennem kell. Sok szerencsét kívánok a merengőm megtalálásához.

– Várjon! Mi a helyzet Pitonnal...? Miért...?

De Dumbledore eltűnt. Ron pedig benyitott; Harry ijedtében egy métert ugrott a levegőbe.

– Miért ülsz itt egyedül a félhomályban? – kérdezte Ron.

– Nincs különösebb oka – felelte Harry, és gyorsan a zsebébe süllyesztette a kártyát. Ron továbbra is gyanakodva nézett rá. – Csak épp beszéltem Lupinnal, ennyi.

– Aha – mondta Ron, úgy tűnt, pillanatnyilag megelégedett a válasszal.

Harry megvonta a vállát, és félrehúzta a takaróját, hogy bemásszon az ágyba. Ron a szoba túloldalán az ágyához sétált, aztán pont ugyanígy tett.

– Szerintem csak egy kis időre van szüksége – mormogta a barátja. – Ahogy apának is; ma már egy kicsit jobban érezte magát, mint tegnap. Csak mindannyiukat sokkolta ez az egész... – Ron hosszú, heves monológba kezdett, Harrynek pedig innentől nem volt más feladata, mint hogy időnként elmotyogjon egy "Igen"-t, vagy "Így van"-t.

Az eszében viszont csupán egyetlen dolog járt: hogy ő maga nem szándékozik ezt az éjszakát végigaludni.

* * *

><p>A nicknév nélkül írt visszajelzéseket ("Guest"), vagy azokat a visszajelzéseket, amelyeknek a szerzőjének a neve nem áll másból, mint csupa mássalhangzóból, magánhangzóból egymás mellett, nem tudjuk beszámolni. Köszönjük a megértéseteket.<p>

* * *

><p>Válaszok az előző részre írt visszajelzéseitekre:<p>

**Anett Shinoda**: Remusról még lesz szó a történetben, meg fogjuk tudni a sorsát; Tonksról kevésbé. Igen, elég rémes, hogy Rowling megölte Tonksostul a hetes kötetben, indokolatlan volt, és felesleges. Hogy Tonkstól mennyire érthető, hogy áruló lett, azt nektek, olvasóknak kell eldönteni a fejezet alapján. :))) Örülünk, hogy ismét szimpatikus volt Harry, köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)))

**Anonymus6**: A Veritaserummal abszolút beletrafáltál a közepébe. :) Azért nem számítottunk rá, hogy a regény fordulatai ennyire kitalálhatók lesznek. :D Igazad van, a kémes rejtély valóban elég "egyszerű" volt, bár reméljük, az indoklás érthetőbbé teszi Tonks árulását. Köszönjük, hogy írtál ismét! :)

**Ati**: Örülünk, hogy itt is olvashattuk a véleményedet! :) Pitonnak számtalan alkalma lesz még agyvérzést kapni Harry "forrófejűsége és gyengeelméjűsége" miatt, ahogy te írod. :D Kingsleynek nemrég halt meg a nagymamája, tőle örökölte ezt a hatalmas házat. :) Ha Tonksra gyanakodtál, akkor bejött a tipped; reméljük, ez a rész is tetszett! :)))

**Daedalus**: Válaszolunk, bár reméljük, nem olvastad ezt a részt, tekintve, hogy Tonks a kedvenced. :( Úgyhogy nem is reménykedünk benne, hogy tetszett, amit meg tudunk érteni. Köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)

**daren**: Azért reméjük, egy-egy Agatha Christie még belefér. :) Rosienál kicsit könnyíti a szálak felismerését, hogy kissé sok időt szánt erre a Tonks az áruló vonalra.

A kérdésedre válaszolva a történet hosszát illetőleg: az eredeti történet 38 fejezetes összesen, ebből olvashattátok most a 30. részt. A magyar változat hozzávetőleg 43-44 fejezetes lesz, így tehát még 13-14 rész van hátra körülbelül.

Az eltérés a most következő gigantikus angol fejezetekre vezethető vissza, amiket nem fogunk tudni egyben feltenni.

Elhisszük, hogy nem tetszik a tonksos árulás, de végül is a szerző által felvázolt motiváció érthető abból a szempontból, hogy meg kell nézni Kingsleyt, ezt a hatalmas házat, ami mind a nagymamája örökségéből származik. Tonks anyja otthagyta a többi Blacket, és az apja se volt túl gazdag, Remus egyenesen csórónak mondható. Óriásiak a vagyoni különbségek a Rendben, nem csak a halálfalók közt, ahol ugye Pitonról tudni, hogy nem túl gazdag. Ez persze önmagában még nem elég ok az árulásra, de Tonksról nem tudni sokat a könyvekből, nem biztos, hogy annyira erős jellem. Épp ezért nem az ő reszortja a háború vezetése, vagy épp a horcruxok felkutatása. De ettől függetlenül valóban lehet többféleképp megítélni, hogy lehetett-e ő áruló valójában.

Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál!

**Dóri**: Itt az új fejezet. :) Megértjük, hogy sajnálod Tonksot. Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**ibolya0808**: Tonks kiruccanása egy jól megírt jelenet volt az eredetiben, és valóban arra volt kihegyezve, hogy irtó gyanús legyen. :) Harry a következő részben fog dönteni a pitonos találkozót illetően. Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, örülünk, hogy tetszett! :)))

**Jackpapa**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, örülünk, hogy tetszett! :)

**Quirke**: Reméljük, jó volt az osztálykirándulás, és hogy lesz időd olvasni. :) Örülünk, hogy tetszett, köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)

**Shyen**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! Hát, láthattad Remus reakcióját. A dologtól meg fog kicsit "zakkani", de azt hiszem, ezért érthető ebben a helyzetben.

**Tola de Radora**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :)))

**vaveva**: Reméljük, tetszett az áruló leleplezésének módja, köszönjük szépen, hogy írtál ismét! :)))

**zsili**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál visszajelzést, örülünk, hogy tetszett! :)


	31. A néhai Dumbledore emlékei

**Megjelölve**

**XXXI. fejezet: A néhai Dumbledore emlékei**

* * *

><p><em>"–Maga a legnagyobb élő varázsló a földön!<em>

_– Ó, Perselus, kérlek, hagyd ezt. A rózsás orca ebben a korban nem emeli már a megjelenés fényét..."_

* * *

><p>Ronnak nagyjából húsz percébe telt elaludni; Harry tudta, hogy nem csak színleli, hiszen hat éven át aludtak egy hálóteremben, így azonnal felismerte az alvást jelző hortyogó hangokat. Ezután még hosszú időn át várakozott, hogy a még ébren kószálók is ágyba kerüljenek; Mordonból kinézte, hogy sokáig tárgyal a konyhában a többiekkel az esetleges új hadmozdulatokról, vagy Mr Weasleyből, hogy még nem alszik, mert továbbra is a tonksos eseten emészti magát.<p>

Fél kettő után viszont Harry már biztosra vette, hogy az egész ház nyugovóra tért. Kiült az ágy szélére, felhúzta a farmerját és az edzőcipőjét. Ron hangosan felszusszantott, de végül csak átfordult a hasára, és békésen belenyáladzott a párnájába álmában.

Harry felvette az ingjét, majd felkapta a pulóverét az ágy széléről, és pálcáját az övébe csúsztatva kióvakodott a folyosóra. Holdfény szűrődött be az egyik nagy ablakon, és világította meg a polírozott fapadlót, mely egyáltalán nem recsegett a talpa alatt.

Egy hangot sem hallott, miközben leereszkedett a lépcsőn. Se a konyhából, se a szalonból nem szűrődött ki világosság; remekül választotta meg az időpontot. Harry remegő kézzel tette a kezét a bejárati ajtó kilincsére, és kilépett az éjszakába.

Az éjszakai levegő hűvös volt, ahogy a tüdejébe szívta. Az egyik magas bükkfán felhuhogott egy bagoly. Hallotta a közeli főút autóinak a zúgását, de ezen túl minden csendes volt. _"Ma éjjel, és csakis ma éjjel, a síromhoz tudsz majd hoppanálni."_

Harry próbálta távol tartani magától a negatív gondolatokat, és kicsit távolabb sétált Kingsley házától, az egyik bükkfa takarásába. Még egyszer körbepillantott; senki sem volt a közelben, most még az autók zaját is halkabban hallotta. Mély levegőt vett, majd a céljára koncentrált: Dumbledore sírjára a roxforti birtokon, és magabiztosan megpördült a sarkán, hogy átadja magát a hoppanálás testet összepréselő érzésének.

Még azelőtt tudta, hogy célba érkezett, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét.

Úgy érezte, a szíve most kétszer olyan gyorsan ver, mint ahogyan szokott; a távolban ott csillogtak az imádott Roxfort fényei. A hold a hatalmas kastély háta mögül sütött, és így kirajzolta a tornyok sziluettjét az éjszakai égen.

Azt is látta, ahogy a tó csillog a holdfényben; a Trimágus Tusa második fordulójának távoli emlékei tolultak az elméjébe, ahogy sajgó szívvel megfordult, hogy Hagrid kunyhójának irányába nézzen. A vadőrlak kéményéből füst szállt fel, és a fűre aranysárga négyzetekben vetült az ablakok fénye. Harry ebben a csodás percben mindennél jobban remélte, hogy a háború sosem éri majd el a Roxfortot; a vér szaga sosem veszi át a száraz fű és az üvegházak fűszeres illatának helyét; a halálfalók sosem törnek be a tölgyfa-ajtón a nagyterembe, ahol Ginny és más ártatlan emberek vacsoráztak néhány órával ezelőtt... Az asztalon marha- és pulykasült volt, sült és főtt burgonya, melaszos torta, sodó...

Harry megrázta a fejét, és visszatért a jelenbe; újból tudatosult benne, hogy miért is van itt, és hogy nincs sok ideje.

Megfordult, és ekkor észrevette, hogy Dumbledore síremléke előtt áll. A kripta fehér volt, tömör márványból épült, kétoldalt az ajtó mellett, mely Dumbledore urnájához vezetett, oszlopok magasodtak. Az igazgató teste már nem nyugodott a sírban, hiszen azt a szertartás végén lángra lobbantották még azon a gyönyörű nyári napon, mikor a temetés volt. Harry próbált nem gondolni arra a napra, mikor minden addiginál élesebben kirajzolódott előtte az a hosszú és kanyargós ösvény, amelyen mostanra már jócskán haladt azóta, így előre lépett, és némi habozás után megpróbálta kézzel benyomni az ajtót. Az viszont meg sem moccant, ahogy előre sejtette.

– _Fogas Frizbi_ – mondta ki rekedten; mintha nem is a saját hangja lett volna.

Tompa döndülés hallatszott, mintha egy nehéz fém tárgy esett volna le a túloldalon, aztán az ajtó feltárult. Harry belesett a kriptába, aztán hátrapillantott a válla fölött; a háta mögött a kastélyban ugyan a folyosókon továbbra is világítottak a fények, de annak, hogy bárki ébren lenne, nem volt jele. Hagrid kunyhójának fénye is kialudt; szinte biztos lehetett benne, hogy nem figyeli senki.

Belépett a síremlékbe, és körbevette a sötétség.

– _Lumos_ – suttogta, aztán a következő pillanatban felkiáltott meglepetésében. Az elé táruló apró kőterem végében, egy fa polcon ott sorakoztak a Dumbledore szobájából ismerős, kis, ezüst szerkezetek. Most is ugyanolyan békésen eregették a füstöt, és mozogtak, mintha le sem vették volna őket a tulajdonosuk polcáról. Az egyik poros asztalon pedig Fawkes ülőrúdja állt, természetesen most már a madár nélkül. Harrytől jobbra pedig egy olyan ereklye állt a falra erősítve, amelyet először másodéves korában látott az igazgató szobájában: Griffendél Godrik kardja. _Megérdemli_ – gondolta Harry.

Lassan körbefordult, és végigpillantott a rengeteg tárgyon, ami valaha mind Dumbledore-é kellett, hogy legyen. Közülük sokat fel sem ismert, vagy azt sem tudta, mik azok egyáltalán: volt itt egy kis, törött tükör például, amiről el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi hasznát lehetne venni, de ezen kívül érdemrendek is voltak kifüggesztve a kőfalakra; a Merlin-díj arany fokozata, és sok más egyéb is... De nem azért jött ide, hogy itt maguk alá temessék az érzések, emlékeztette magát gondolatban.

Tőle balra, egy gyönyörű, vörösbarna hajú nő képe alatt egy sötét mahagóni színű szekrényke állt. Harry leguggolt elé, hogy végigfuttassa az ujjait az elején: a szekrényke váratlanul kinyílt... Ezüstfehér fény ömlött ki belőle a padlóra, és beragyogta a szobát.

Odabent a polcon az a merengő feküdt, amibe ő maga is számtalanszor elmerült.

Harry megborzongott a balsejtelemtől és az izgalomtól. Mellette, sorba állítva, mintha csak elő lettek volna készítve arra, hogy megtalálja őket, három üvegcse állt, melyekben ezüstös anyag kavargott.

Harry kivette a tárgyat, és a helyiség közepén álló, kissé poros asztalra helyezte azt, majd rámeredt a peremébe vésett ősi rúnákra.

Izzadó tenyérrel nyúlt ki, és felvette az első fiolát; az üveg meleg volt, mintha a napon állt volna. Óvatosan kihúzta belőle a dugót, és a tartalmát az edénybe öntötte. Aztán a pereme fölött óvatosan belepillantott – csak, hogy gyorsan, levegő után kapkodva, hőköljön hátra... A merengőben Piton arca lebegett.

Harry megtörölte a homlokát. Biztos, hogy látni akarja ezt az emléket? És mi van, akkor, ha nem hiszi el, amit lát? _Vagy nem akarom elhinni_ – tette hozzá egy kéretlen hang a fejében.

De az az idő, mikor megengedhette magának azt a luxust, hogy homokba dugja a fejét, vagy mástól kérjen segítséget, már régen elmúlt. Így összeszorította az öklét, lehunyta a szemét, és az arcát belemerítette Dumbledore egykori emlékébe.

* * *

><p>Csak zuhant, és zuhant a kavargó, jeges ködben, aztán kisebb zökkenéssel földet ért a kviddicspálya közepén.<p>

Kiegyenesedett, majd hunyorogva körbepislogott, de attól, amit látott, azonnal görcsbe rándult a gyomra. Ahova csöppent, az nem a jelenkori kviddicspálya volt... hanem a három évvel ezelőtti... Éppen a Trimágus Tusát tartották.

Félkörben tribün vette körül, mintha egy amfiteátrumban lenne; az ülőhelyeket diákok százai töltötték meg, akik úgy tűnt, mind egy Harry háta mögötti pontra merednek rémülten: a labirintusra. Fura csend ült az egybegyűlt tömegen, mintha pillanatokkal ezelőtt még vidáman szurkoltak volna valakinek, de aztán valami borzasztó dolog történt volna. Émelyegni kezdett; olyan érzése volt, hogy mindjárt kitör rajta a pánik, ha nem ordítja ki ezt a félelmet magából...

Ez az este volt az, amikor Voldemort visszatért... Amikor Cedricet meggyilkolták... Mikor őt magát pedig egy sírkőhöz kötözték, és kínozták...

De most úgy tűnt, nem azért került ide vissza, hogy mindezt újraélje, hiszen Dumbledore ezekből semmit sem látott. Ez pedig minden bizonnyal az ő emléke volt. Körbepillantott, a tekintete átsiklott a zavart tükröző arcokon, melyekről tudta, hogy hamarosan halálos rémület ül majd ki rájuk, amint ő feltűnik, fél kezével a halott Cedric karját markolva...

És ekkor észrevette Dumbledore-t, aki mély aggodalommal az arcán sétált fel-alá a labirintus előtt. Fleur nem messze feküdt tőle egy hordágyon, Madam Pomfrey pedig ott állt mellette vagy tucatnyi síró beauxbatonsossal együtt. Krum a fűben ült, az arcát a kezeibe temetve; a háta mögött durmstrangos diákok álltak. Karkarovnak viszont színét sem lehetett látni. Talán az, amitől a legjobban félt, éppen ebben a pillanatban történik meg...

Harry közelebb sétált Dumbledore-hoz; az igazgató idegesen végighúzta az egyik kezét a szakállán, és szinte másodpercenként vetett egy pillantást a zsebórájára. Harry épp arra gondolt, hogy egyre jobban sötétedik, mikor váratlanul Piton bukkant elő az árnyak közül, és megragadta Dumbledore vállát.

Harry még sosem látta Pitont ennyire aggódni. A professzor lázasan csillogó, fekete szemei most kitágultak a rémülettől. Verejtékben úszó arca sápadt volt, és kimerültséget tükrözött.

– Dumbledore... – kezdte. Dumbledore gyorsan megpördült; egyértelmű volt, hogy nem számított erre.

– Perselus... Kezdek aggódni... Harry már túl régóta van odabent...

– Dumbledore, figyeljen... velem kell jönnie valahova, ahol senki se lát... Muszáj megmutatnom valamit!

Dumbledore arca komor volt.

– Mi az, Perselus? Mi történt?

– _Ne itt, Dumbledore!_

És ezzel elviharzott a már sötétségbe burkolózó fák felé, Dumbledore követte. Harry szintén utánuk indult, mintha csak egy álomban lenne; tőlük nem messze állt meg az egyik fa alatt, ahová elvonultak a kíváncsi tekintetek elől.

– Nézze, Dumbledore!

Piton felrántotta a talárja ujját a bal alkarján, és Dumbledore görbe orra alá dugta. Harry anélkül is tudta, hogy látná, Piton a Sötét Jegyet mutatja az igazgatónak.

– Látja? – sziszegte Piton.

– Merlin hamvaira... – suttogta Dumbledore halkan. – Mikor történt ez? Mikor feketedett be a Jegy?

– Pár perccel ezelőtt. Éppen a labirintus keleti oldalát felügyeltem... Megtalálták már Krumot?

– Igen. Azt mondja, az Imperius átok hatása alatt volt, de nem emlékszik, ki szórta ki rá... Nekem pedig nincs okom rá, hogy ne higgyek neki.

– Van valamilyen ötlete arra, hogy mi történhetett? – kérdezte Piton. A hangján hallatszott, hogy ki van fulladva; túl gyorsan ejtette a szavakat.

– Nem, még nincsen – felelt Dumbledore elgondolkodva. – De, Perselus, gondolom, tudod, mit jelent ez?

– Persze, hogy tudom! Karkarov megszökött... – vicsorgott Piton. – Mit akar, mit csináljak? Hoppanáljak most rögtön?

Dumbledore elgondolkodva végigsimított a száján az ujjával, az arca közben minden eddiginél nagyobb komorságot tükrözött.

– Gondoljunk mindent végig... ha Ő visszatért... akkor olyan hamar ki kell hoznunk Harryt a labirintusból, amilyen hamar csak tudjuk... Bele sem merek gondolni, hogy... Perselus, meg kell tartanod a pozíciódat a Roxforton belül... Képes lennél ezt újra megtenni?

– Azt akarja, hogy újból kémkedjek?

Harry próbálta kitalálni, vajon ez most mit jelenthet... Ezek szerint Piton igazi kettősügynök volt, aki mindkét oldallal egyformán elhitette, hogy neki dolgozik?

– Igen, Perselus. De jó alibid kell, hogy legyen ahhoz, hogy Voldemort higgyen neked... Azt kell mondanod neki, hogy az _én _utasításomra tértél vissza...

– A _maga_ utasítására? Azonnal megölne, Dumbledore!

– Nem, nem ölne meg. Mivel éppen ebben a tényben rejlik a hasznosságod is... Mondhatod neki, hogy a visszatérésed késleltetése miatt továbbra is kémkedhetsz utánam a Roxfortban... De a visszatérésed részleteit majd még pontosabban meg kell beszélnünk...

– Természetesen – felelte Piton. – Most mit csináljak?

Dumbledore válasz helyett kilépett a fák alól, de olyan sebesen, hogy egyenesen keresztül gyalogolt Harryn, aki a döbbenettől még mindig földbegyökerezett lábbal állt ott.

– Segítened kell értesíteni a tanári kar többi tagját a veszélyről, ami Harryt fenyegeti... Ki kell hoznunk őt és Cedric Diggoryt a labirintusból... Nem feltételezhetjük továbbra is, hogy minden rendben van.

– Erre már nem lesz szükség, igazgató úr – mondta halk, de idegborzoló hangon Piton.

Dumbledore rámeredt.

Piton előremutatott.

– Potter visszatért.

Harry megfordult, és kissé meglepődött, mikor meglátta magát, amint egy remegő rongycsomóként hever, alig egy méterre a labirintus bejáratától, és Cedricet szorongatja. Látta, ahogy Dumbledore a reszkető másik Harry felé rohan, és lehunyta a szemét. Erre _nem_ akart emlékezni... De ezt szinte még végig sem gondolta, máris érezte, hogy kavargó köd veszi körül, és emelkedni kezd. Az emléknek vége volt.

* * *

><p>Harry pár másodpercig zihált a hátát a polcnak vetve, mielőtt a következő emlék után nyúlt volna. Amit látott, az több szempontból is mélyen felkavarta.<p>

Ezek szerint Piton valóban Dumbledore parancsára tért vissza? Mit jelent ez az egész?

_Azt biztosan nem zárja ki, hogy gyilkos legyen_ – gondolta zaklatottan Harry, és letörölte a verejtéket a homlokáról. Most, hogy látta Dumbledore-t ebben az emlékben, minden eddiginél jobban gyűlölte Pitont azért, amit tett... amit elvett mindannyiuktól. _És mi van akkor, ha visszatért Voldemorthoz, hogy elárulja, amiket Dumbledore-ról tud? Az emlékben végig hazudhatott. Tettethette is az egészet..._

_De akkor minek figyelmeztette Dumbledore-t azonnal Voldemort visszatérésére, mielőtt bárki más tudomást szerezhetett volna róla? Ő tudta meg először, abból, hogy egyértelműen kirajzolódott a karján a Sötét Jegy, én csak utána érkeztem vissza..._ – mondta ismét a kis, kéretlen hang a fejében.

_Azért, hogy a Roxfortban maradhasson, és folytathassa a kémkedést Voldemortnak!_ – gondolta Harry dühösen. Az egész emlék nem bizonyított _semmit_.

Harry, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy ahogyan ez az emlék sem szolgált bizonyítékul arra, hogy Piton ne lenne egy sötét alak, úgy egyetlen további emlék sem fogja meggyőzni ennek ellenkezőjéről, ezért lassan a merengőbe öntötte a következő üvegcse tartalmát.

Ha végignézte az emlékeket, akkor is nyugodt szívvel mehet majd a Hammersmith temetőbe, hogy Piton képébe vágja az árulását.

Az ezüstös anyag kavarogni kezdett, Harry pedig belemerítette az arcát.

* * *

><p>Mielőtt hozzászokhatott volna a zuhanás érzéséhez, Dumbledore irodájának egyik székébe pottyant. Kissé összerezzent, mikor észrevette, hogy Dumbledore nem messze ül tőle, az íróasztala mögött, és egy pergamenre ír. Az igazgató pont olyan öregnek tűnt, mint ahogyan utoljára emlékezett rá; az arcára barázdákat vésett a gond és a fáradtság, és a csepegő gyertyák vetette árnyékok csak még mélyebben kirajzolták az árkokat aszott, pergamenszerű bőrén. Harry egy teljes pillanatig csak meredt rá, aztán az ajtó olyan erővel vágódott ki, hogy az iroda fala is megremegett bele. Az ajtóban Piton állt; az arca fehér volt, kezében a pálcáját markolta.<p>

– Perselus – szólalt meg Dumbledore, fáradt tekintetét a bájitalok mesterére szegezve. – Mi hozott ilyen kései órán az irodámba?

Árnyalatnyi elgyötörtség színezte Dumbledore hangját. Harry az órára pillantott; az hajnali hármat mutatott.

– Igazgató úr... borzalmas dolog történt.

Dumbledore talpra állt az asztala mögött, az arca azonnal feszült figyelmet tükrözött.

– Micsoda?

Piton vadul gesztikulálva folytatta:

– Maga a Sötét Nagyúr osztott meg információkat velem egy szigorúan titkos ügyről... Egy olyan ügyről, ami magát és Draco Malfoyt is érinti.

– Valóban? – kérdezte Dumbledore, és közben megkerülte az asztalt, hogy szemtől-szemben álljon a bájitaltan tanárral. – És mi ennek a küldetésnek a lényege, hogy így felizgattad magad rajta?

– Dumbledore... a küldetés... A küldetés az, hogy Draco Malfoynak végeznie kell... magával.

Dumbledore nem úgy reagált a hírre, ahogyan azt Harry várta volna. Az igazgató egyszerűen visszaült, és ismét elkezdte kisimítani a pergamentekercset, amire korábban írt, közben pedig felnézett az egyértelműen gyötrődő Pitonra.

– Hallotta, amit mondtam? – kérdezte Piton hitetlenkedve.

– Természetesen, Perselus. Talán nem tudod, de születésemtől fogva meg vagyok áldva a hallás csodás képességével.

Piton lépett egyet előre.

– Ez nem a tréfa ideje, Dumbledore!

– Ezzel magam is tisztában vagyok – mondta békésen Dumbledore. – Engem a leginkább az aggaszt, hogy az ifjú Mr Malfoyt is említetted a küldetés kapcsán.

Piton az arcán tömény elképedéssel meredt Dumbledore-ra.

– Dumbledore! A Sötét Nagyúr a halálát tervezgeti!

Dumbledore atyáskodó jelleggel – Harry legalábbis ilyennek érezte a mozdulatot, és biztos volt benne, hogy Piton is – megrázta a fejét.

– Voldemort azóta áhítja a halálomat, mióta először rájött, hogy nem bízom benne; egészen pontosan kamaszkora óta. Ilyen módon az, hogy az életemre akar törni, nem igazán meglepő hír. Nem értem, téged miért rázott meg ennyire.

– A legrosszabbat még nem is hallotta – folytatta Piton nem törődve Dumbledore válaszával. A hangja remegett. – Tartok tőle, hogy az egyetlen megoldás erre az lehet, ha leleplezem magam.

– Mégis miért kéne leleplezned magad?

– Mert rákényszerítettek, hogy megszeghetetlen esküt tegyek le! Bellatrix és Narcissa minden bejelentés nélkül feltűntek a házamnál... Bár már régóta sejtettem, hogy Lucius feleségétől esedékes egy látogatás... A terv miatt jöttek, amit a Sötét Nagyúr csak azért mondott el nekik, hogy ezzel is büntesse őket...

– ... Lucius minisztériumbeli baklövése miatt?

Piton sápadtan biccentett.

– Bellatrix megkérdőjelezte a hűségemet... Nem hagytak más kiutat, minthogy tegyek le egy megszeghetetlen esküt, arra az esetre, ha Draco nem tudná egyedül elvégezni a rá rótt feladatot. Meg kellett ígérnem, hogy segítem a fiút a terv végrehajtásában minden lehetséges eszközzel...

– Akkor pontosan eszerint kell cselekedned, Perselus.

Egy pillanatig Piton megzavarodva meredt Dumbledore-ra, aztán félelemmel teli hangon szólalt meg:

– Nem értem magát, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore jellegzetes mozdulattal összeillesztette az ujjai végét.

– Minden tőled telhető módon segítened kell az ifjú Dracót feladata elvégzésében. Ha nem teszed, azzal megtöröd az esküt, és meghalsz.

– Ezt a kockázatot vállalnunk kell! Viszont... aligha tudok majd segíteni Dracónak abban, hogy végrehajtsa a terveit; nem fog beavatni, ismerem őt. Ha azonban arra kerül sor, hogy személyesen hajtsa végre a feladatát, és azt megakadályozom, akkor meghalok...

– Ó, igen, de erre nem fog sor kerülni, biztosíthatlak, Perselus.

– Mire nem fog sor kerülni?

– Arra, hogy megakadályozd – válaszolta Dumbledore egyszerűen.

Piton egy pillanatra gúnyos arcot vágott, aztán a következő pillanatban már csak fáradtnak tűnt.

– Albus, a humora általában ösztönzően hat rám, de nem ebben a pillanatban! Készítenünk kell egy tervet! El kell döntenünk, milyen életbevágó információkat kell még megszereznem, arra az esetre, ha...

– És mi történik majd az ifjú Mr Malfoyjal? – szakította félbe az igazgató szinte kedvesen. – Pontosan hogy fogod megvédeni őt ebben a szituációban, Perselus?

– Kitalálunk valamit, és értesítjük róla! Kivonjuk a veszélyzónából, mielőtt bármit is tehetne!

– Ha tájékoztatjuk az ifjú Mr Malfoyt arról, hogy te valójában kém vagy, és szándékunkban áll valamikor később kimenekíteni a háborúból, és, hogy nem hajthatja végre a feladatot, amit rábíztak, akkor ez nagy valószínűséggel Voldemort – Piton arca megrándult a név hallatán –, tudomására fog jutni. Magad is tisztában vagy vele, hogy ha ezt megtudná, egy pillanatig sem habozna, és azonnal megölné Dracót. És Narcissát is. Ezt akarod, Perselus?

– Ha Luciust ölné meg, az nem lenne nagy veszteség. Az az ember a velejéig rothadt. Mióta ilyen érzékeny és óvatos, Albus...?

Dumbledore halkan nevetett.

– Erről nincs szó... Pusztán próbálom megvédeni a diákjaimat... és téged.

Harry meglátása szerint Piton most sokkal több gyanakvással a szemében méregette Dumbledore-t, mint ahogy azt a szituáció megkövetelte volna, de pár pillanat múlva ez is értelmet nyert számára.

– A diákokat? – kérdezett vissza. – Draco személye mostantól királyi többesben értendő?

Dumbledore kissé lehajtotta a fejét.

– Úgy értettem...

– ... már megint Potter, nem igaz?!

Dumbledore nem válaszolt, csak fáradtan ingatta a fejét.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Harry repesve várja azt az időt, amikor majd _nem_ őróla szól minden...

– Hogy jön ehhez Potter, Dumbledore?! Nem vitathatja el, hogy a maga élete értékesebb mindannyiunkénál! Maga a legnagyobb élő varázsló a földön!

– Ó, Perselus, kérlek, hagyd ezt. A rózsás orca ebben a korban nem emeli már a megjelenés fényét...

– FEJEZZE BE! – ordított Piton akkorát, hogy Harry önkéntelenül is összerándult az emlékben. – Ha ragaszkodik ehhez a megoldáshoz, az egyetlen, amit el tudok képzelni ebben a szituációban, az az, hogy én fogok meghalni, akkor, mikor megszegem az eskümet!

– Nem, nem fogsz.

Piton zihálva meredt Dumbledore-ra. Harry szabályosan rosszul érezte magát.

– Perselus, én már egy öreg ember vagyok. Sokat tettem a varázsvilágért, többet, mint azt valaha is képzeltem volna, hogy fogok... Úgy gondolom, rendelkezésemre áll még jó pár hónap, mert Dracónak időre lesz szüksége, hogy eljusson arra a pontra, ahol majd szükség lesz a te beavatkozásodra...

– Én _nem_ fogok...

– _Elég legyen._

Piton elhallgatott.

Dumbledore úgy folytatta, mintha félbe sem szakították volna.

– Hátralévő időmben törekedni fogok arra, hogy elvégezzem a még szükséges dolgokat...

Az igazgató szünetet tartott, és Harry észrevette, hogy sokkal idősebbnek látszott most, mint ahogy ő valaha is látta.

– Eljött az idő, ahogy mindketten tudtuk, hogy el fog jönni, mikor búcsút kell vennem ettől a világtól... És ha már így van, miért ne tehetném ezt úgy, hogy közben segítek másokon, ahelyett, hogy önző, értelmetlen csatákba keveredem Voldemorttal, amelyek közül az egyiket már úgysem nyerhetem meg...?

– MERT MAGA NEM HELYETTESÍTHETŐ! – üvöltötte Piton.

– Köszönöm a dicséretet, Perselus. A helyzet azonban az, hogy lesz, aki a helyemre álljon. Az idő nem áll meg...

– De maga FELADJA! – ordította megint Piton, most már vöröslő arccal. – Azok után, hogy... Azután a rengeteg erőfeszítés után...

– Ne keverd össze ezt a meghátrálással, Perselus. Tudom, hogy ennek így kell történnie. De ne keverd ezt össze valami dicsőséges önfeláldozással sem... Mint mondtam: egyszerűen csak így kell lennie... azért, hogy Harry megnyerhesse ezt a háborút.

Harry meredt Dumbledore-ra az emlékben. Hogy tehetne ő előnyre szert a háborúban azáltal, hogy Dumbledore meghal? Piton, úgy tűnt, hasonló gondolatra jutott.

– Dumbledore... Hogy a fészkes fenébe segíthetne Potternek azzal, hogy meghal?!

Dumbledore csak a fejét ingatta.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, Perselus, a halálom eleinte semmilyen haszonnal nem jár majd számára. Később azonban segítségére lesz... De, hogy ezt megértsd, miért van így, el kell, hogy mondjak neked valamit. Harry az egyetlen, aki meg tudja ölni Voldemortot.

Pitonból durva röhögés robbant ki, szinte egész testében beleremegett az ex-bájitaltan tanár.

– Olyan nagyra tartja azt a kölyköt, hogy már-már kételkedem néha, hogy ilyenkor a józan ész beszél magából! Akármit is mondott az a jóslat, egészen biztosan tévedett! Ez a fiú olyan középszerű képességeket mutatott fel az iskolai évei alatt, hogy ennél szebb példát találni sem lehetne egy leendő kispolgári életet élő varázsló talentumának a bemutatására! Hogy gondolhatja, hogy ez a fiú megölheti a Sötét Nagyurat? Maga... Maga az, aki ezt megtehetné, akinek hatalmában állna ezt megtenni!

– Nem, nem tudnám megtenni – vágott közbe Dumbledore élesen. – És épp ez az, ami miatt eleget kell tenned az esküdnek, Perselus, és épp ez az, ami miatt nincs most időnk arra, hogy megvitassuk a Harry iránt érzett ellenszenvedet. Amíg én életben vagyok, addig Harry mindig azt fogja majd gondolni, hogy _én_ vagyok az, akinek a kezében van a dolgok irányítása. Ennek a tévhitnek pedig gyökeresen meg _kell_ változnia, ha meg akarjuk nyerni ezt a háborút. Ezt a terhet, ami a legnagyobb mind közül, nem nekem, hanem Harrynek kell hordoznia, és ennek a váltásnak hamarosan be kell következnie!

– Miért–

– Perselus, nem vagyok olyan bolond, hogy tudomásodra hozzam a teljes Próféciát, aminek neked csupán az első felét volt szerencséd kihallgatni, mert tudjuk, hogy Voldemortnak még a te kiváló okklumenciád sem állná útját, ha gyanakvás ébredne benne veled kapcsolatban, és megpróbálna egy pillantást vetni az elméd legrejtettebb zugaiba, így hát nem mondhatom el neked, mi áll ennek a hátterében.

Piton savanyú arcot vágott.

– Egyszerűen csak arra kérlek, hogy bízz meg bennem, ahogy akkor, először is megtetted, mikor még semmi okod nem volt erre.

– Dumbledore, maga arra kér engem, hogy megöljem az egyetlen barátomat... ezzel azt a pár unciányi önbecsülésemet is porrá zúzná, amit összekapargattam az elmúlt évek alatt..._ Nem _kérheti ezt...

Az igazgató sóhajtott.

– Valóban nem kérhetem. De mégis megteszem.

Harry most Pitonra pillantott, és meglepetésére könnyeket látott megcsillanni a fekete szemekben.

– Perselus, kérlek...

– Nem, Dumbledore.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Tisztában voltam vele, hogy elsőre ezt fogod mondani. Ebben az esetben pedig van még egy információ, amit meg kell osztanom veled; egy információ, amiről Voldemortnak sejtése sem lehet, hogy tudhatod, és így, mivel nem tudja, hogy keresnie kéne, nem is fogja kutatni az elmédben... egy információ, amely meglehetősen hihetetlennek tűnik majd számodra első hallásra...

Piton vállai megereszkedtek; egész testében remegett, és most rezignáltan pillantott fel az igazgatóra.

– Beszéljünk nyíltan, Perselus. Arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy hallottál-e már a horcruxokról?

Harry érezte, hogy megmozdul a lába alatt az igazgatói szoba padlója. Pár másodperccel később már beburkolta a kavargó köd, és felfelé húzta, el a beszélgetőktől. Halk puffanás kíséretében landolt a sírkamra kőpadlóján; fölötte a merengőben még mindig ott csillogott a legutóbb látott emlék. Harry belekapaszkodott az asztalba, és felhúzta magát a földről; bár a kezei annyira remegtek, hogy alig tudta kivitelezni ezt a műveletet. Átadva magát a rosszullétnek, ami az egész emlék alatt végig kínozta, öklendezni kezdett.

_Dumbledore megkérte rá Pitont, hogy ölje meg._

Nem.

_Dumbledore utasította rá Pitont, hogy ölje meg. Egyenesen erőszakoskodott vele..._

Nem...!

_Dumbledore öngyilkosságot követett el._

Nem, gondolta magában újra határozottan Harry. És mégis... nem volt rá más mód... vajon otthagyta volna az iskolát, hogy megkeresse a horcruxokat, és ezáltal elinduljon beteljesíteni a próféciát, ha Dumbledore még mindig életben lenne...? Vajon hogy tanult volna meg ennyi mindent, hol találkozott volna ennyi lénnyel és varázslattal, ha nem az útja során...? Vajon ő cipelné-e most a terhet, amit a prófécia egésze egy az egyben rá testál, megjelölve őt, mint a titokzatos erő hordozóját, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismerhet, ha az események nem alakulnak így...?

Piton nem akarta elkövetni a gyilkosságot.

Egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette rosszullétének nyomait a földről. Úgy érezte, azelőtt túl kell lennie az egészen, hogy jobban belemélyedne a gondolataiba Piton szerepét illetően az egész ügyben, és elvette az utolsó fiolát az asztalról, hogy a tartalmát egy mozdulattal beledöntse a kőtálba.

Még mindig remegett, mikor megérkezett egy facsoport mellé. A sötétség olyan sűrű volt körülötte, hogy biztos volt benne, hogy már éjszaka van. Ismerős illatok kúsztak az orrába, és anélkül is tudta, hogy hosszabban el kellett volna gondolkodnia rajta, hogy a Tiltott Rengetegben áll; amit érez, az pedig a Hagrid kunyhójából felé szálló sülő hús és füst illata.

– Perselus, miért nem az irodámban kerestél fel? – hallotta meg Dumbledore hangját maga mögül. Harry megpördült, és most már egy hajszállal nyugodtabban vette tudomásul, hogy a legnagyobb fa alatt az igazgató és a volt bájitaltan tanár ácsorognak.

– Mert McGalagony az ajtaja előtt várakozott magára.

– Igen, valóban, megbeszéltem egy találkozót Minervával, épp ezért nem tartózkodhatok itt soká...

– Dumbledore, az élete csak fontosabb, mint egy kellemes csevely az átváltoztatástanról!

Dumbledore erre nem válaszolt. Harry időközben rájött, mikor zajlódhatott le ez a beszélgetés. Még hatodévben szedte ki Hagridből, hogy volt egy alkalom, amikor a vadőr hallotta az igazgatót és Pitont az erdőben vitatkozni az egyik este...

– Még közel sem oldottuk meg ezt az ügyet... Továbbra sem hiszem, hogy a maga megölése jelentené a kiutat ebből a helyzetből.

– Abban állapodtunk meg, hogy hagyjuk a dolgokat úgy menni a maguk útján, ahogyan kell nekik, Perselus. Hát nem értetted meg, amit a horcruxokról magyaráztam?

– Dehogynem! De kétlem, hogy a lassuló reflexek elég okot szolgáltatnának a maga megölésére!

– Én, attól tartok, továbbra is úgy gondolom, hogy eleget szolgáltatnak. És mivel én vagyok a Rend vezetője, alá kell vetned magad a parancsaimnak.

Dumbledore erős éllel mondta ki ezeket a szavakat, melyeknek korábban nyoma sem volt a hangjában. Aztán folytatta:

– Harry sokkal alkalmasabb arra, hogy elpusztítsa a horcruxokat. Én magam segítek neki, amiben csak bírok, de mint tudjuk, nem áll sok idő a rendelkezésünkre.

– Miért nem figyelmezteti a Rendet? Miért nem hagyja, hogy a tagok arra fordítsák az idejüket, hogy elpusztítsák a horcruxokat?

– Mert a próbálkozásaik nem maradnának észrevétlenül. Csupán egyetlen mód van arra, hogy egyaránt megmentsük a te életedet és Dracóét is, ugyanakkor pedig a háborút se veszítsük el. Tudod jól, hogy már eldöntöttem, hogy ezt az utat választom, Perselus.

Piton vállai megereszkedtek. Harry érezte, hogy belenyugszik a vereségbe.

– Dumbledore, én nem tudom megölni. Ne kérje ezt tőlem.

– Perselus, kérlek.

Csend honolt a fák alatt, ahogy a két férfi egymásra nézett.

– Nincsen más mód. Meg kell történnie.

– De NEM BÍROM megtenni! – kiáltott fel Piton hangosabban, mint ahogy azt a titkos találkozó körülményei megkívánták volna.

– De, meg tudod tenni. Te túl fogsz jutni ezen a nehézségen is, hiszen ott van Draco, akivel törődnöd kell majd a háború után, Harryre pedig a háború alatt kell majd figyelned.

Piton elfintorodott.

– A helyzet úgy áll, hogy Potter nem bízik bennem. Nem hinném, hogyha megölöm magát, az pozitív irányban változtat a hozzáállásán.

– Akkor _neked_ kell megváltoztatnod a tiédet. Nekem sok hibám abból származott, hogy túlzottan is féltettem Harryt. Te nem sétálsz majd bele ebbe a csapdába. Egy dolgot szem előtt kell tartanod: mikor eljön az idő, Harrynek készen _kell _állnia a harcra. Varázslatokat kell tanítanod neki, amik a segítségére lesznek majd, amiknek a segítségével megvédheti az elméjét...

– Elég! – köpte a szót Piton. – Már elfelejtette, mi történt legutóbb, mikor arra kért, hogy különórákat adjak Potternek?

– Nem, Perselus, nem felejtettem el. Ahogyan azt sem, hogy sok alkalommal, mikor tanítani akartam Harrynek valamit, azért vallottam kudarcot, mert túlságosan aggódtam érte. _Neked _kell segítened neki. El kell érned, hogy megbízzon benned. Egyikőtöknek sem kell, hogy ínyére legyen ez a helyzet, de mindkettőtöknek készen kell állnia a háborúra.

Piton arrébb sétált pár lépést.

– Albus, tudja, hogy mindig, minden kérésének eleget tettem, bármi lett légyen is az...

– Akkor talán nem kell hangsúlyoznom, hogy ebben a helyzetben még inkább fontos lenne, hogy továbbra is így tegyél.

Piton megtorpant, és a mellette álló fa törzsére tette a kezét. Harry még sosem látta őt megsemmisülten ácsorogni, és kapaszkodni valamibe, hogy meg ne roggyanjon a teher súlya alatt, de most kétségkívül egy ilyen helyzet állt elő.

A csendet Dumbledore hangja törte meg.

– Perselus?

Piton visszafordult felé.

– Albus...

– Meg_ kell_ tenned, értem, és a varázsvilág túléléséért.

Piton kiegyenesedett kissé.

– Ahogy kívánja, Dumbledore.

– Készen állsz majd, mikor üzenek neked?

– Igen.

– Eleget teszel az esküdnek, segítesz Dracónak, és ezzel megóvod őt?

– ... igen.

– És utána, mikor Harrynek segítségre lesz szüksége, segítesz majd neki?

– Én...

– Perselus, add a szavad!

Olyan hosszú szünet következett, hogy Harry már nem is számított arra, hogy Piton egyáltalán válaszolni fog.

– Igen.

Dumbledore biccentett.

– Kitűnő. Botor dolog lenne, ha tovább időznénk ezen a helyen, azt feltételezve, hogy a nem hallgatnak ki minket. Térjünk vissza a kastélyba.

* * *

><p>Harry a sírkamra falának támasztotta a hátát, és mindkét kezével a fejét fogta.<p>

_"– Perselus... kérlek..."_

Most már értette, hogy mit jelentetek ezek a szavak. A megértést pedig a tagadás, a düh és az árulás érzése követte... aztán a semmi.

Dumbledore elárulta őt. Egészen idáig hagyta, hogy azt higgye, meggyilkolták... mikor valójában öngyilkosságot követett el.

_Hogyan fogom elmondani a többieknek, hogy Dumbledore igazából meg akart halni?_

_Nem fogod_, felelt rá egy parancsoló hang a fejében. _Egy szót sem szólsz majd nekik._

Az a Dumbledore, akit Harry a merengőben látott, nem ugyanaz volt, mint akit Harry előtte ismert. Erővel vette rá Pitont a gyilkosságra... De ironikus módon, ahogy visszaemlékezett arra a borzalmas estére a villámsújtotta torony tetején, végül nem ez volt az, ami tettre bírta Pitont... hanem Dumbledore könyörgése.

Harry viszont egy dolgot biztosan érzett még így is, hogy teljes döbbenetben ült a földön: a Piton iránt érzett gyűlölete nem párolgott el. Sosem fog.

Felkelt, és a kripta ajtajához tántorgott, hogy kinyissa. A hegyeket és a földet vérvörösben fürdető hajnali fény hunyorgásra késztette... Sok minden várt még rájuk.

* * *

><p>Sziasztok! Mint látjátok, a fejezet felkerült az ígért időpontban – ez egy három hetes frissítés volt –, viszont a kritikákra válaszolni sajnos most nincs időnk. Szeretnénk ezúton megköszönni a visszajelzéseket a következő olvasóinknak: <em><strong>Anonymus6, Ati, daren, Denem, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, jajacica, peva59, Quirke, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva, Zsili<strong>__._ Köszönjük, hogy írtatok, hogy sokadszorra jeleztétek, hogy tetszik nektek a történet!

Továbbra is szívesen vesszük, ha az utolsóként feltöltött fejezetnél megjelent többi ember, akik nem írtak (130 egyéni látogató) valamelyike is hagy visszajelzést ez alkalommal. :) A nicknév nélkül írt visszajelzéseket ("Guest"), vagy azokat a visszajelzéseket, amelyeknek a szerzőjének a neve nem áll másból, mint csupa mássalhangzóból, magánhangzóból egymás mellett, nem tudjuk beszámolni. Köszönjük a megértéseteket.


	32. Kemény lecke

**Megjelölve**

**XXXII. fejezet: Kemény lecke**

* * *

><p><em>"– Ezt mindig is az arcunkba akartad vágni, ugye? Hogy te mindig megmentesz minket?"<em>

* * *

><p>Harry maga sem tudta, hogy sikerült visszakeverednie a Kingsley-házba. Valamifajta álomszerű köd ülhetett az agyán, mikor kigyalogolt a kriptából, és becsukta maga után az ajtaját, mert egyáltalán nem emlékezett arra, hogy ez megtörtént. A hoppanálásról is elfeledkezett, még az azzal járó kellemetlen érzések sem rázták fel a sokkból, és egyszerre csak ott állt a ház előtt a hajnali homályban.<p>

A madarak csicseregtek a közeli fák ágain, az utcai lámpák bántóan éles fényében, amelyek most már, a nappali világosság közeledtével bármelyik pillanatban kialudhattak. A forgalom zaja sokkal erősebb volt, mint mikor éjszaka elindult... A pár órával ezelőtti éjszaka, mikor még nem tudott semmit, egyszerre úgy tűnt, mintha a végtelen messzeségbe veszett volna.

Tétován elindult az egyelőre láthatatlan ház felé. Fejben részletesen elképzelte az előtte álló főhadiszállást, és az épület körvonalai a következő pillanatban határozottan kirajzolódtak előtte. Még mindig remegő kézzel kitárta az ajtót, és belépett.

A hall teljesen sötét volt, egy pisszenés sem hallatszott. Balra fordult, és a konyhába ment, ami szerencsére szintén tökéletesen üres volt, és leült az egyik székre. Üres, mosatlan fazekak és serpenyők pihentek a konyhaasztalon, amik a tegnap esti főzés után maradtak hátra, de Harryben nem tudatosult, hogy egy koszos edényhalom mellett gubbaszt. A széke háttámláján könyökölt, megtámasztva az arcát a kezében, és kifelé bámult, az előkertre.

_El kell mondanom mindenkinek_ – gondolta magában őrlődve.

Nem.

_De hogy máshogy adhatnék magyarázatot arra, miért találkozom Pitonnal?_ – kérdezte a kis hang a fejében. _Hogy máshogy érthetnék meg?_

Harrynek nem volt kész válasza ezekre a kérdésekre, hiszen még a látott emlékek mondanivalóját is fel kellett dolgoznia, át kellett gondolnia. Hogy állhatna bárki elé is ezzel a történettel, amíg ő maga is ennyire össze van zavarodva?

Minél többet és minél kétségbeesettebben gondolkodott rajta, annál inkább úgy tűnt, hogy valóban Dumbledore mondta Pitonnak, hogy tegye meg. _Ő volt a hibás..._

_De végül is, Piton volt az, aki végrehajtotta a dolgot, nem igaz? _– vetődött fel Harryben a kérdés. _Továbbra is csak egy mocskos gyilkos!_

_Nem... Dumbledore a gyilkos. Ő volt saját maga gyilkosa._

Harry észre sem vette, hogy forró könnyek áztatják az arcát, csak akkor törölte le őket, mikor a sós cseppek már elérték a kezét is, amin támaszkodott.

Nem csak, hogy manipulálták... hanem egyenesen fel is használták. Dumbledore volt az, aki berendezte azt a díszletet a villámsújtotta torony tetején: ő mindvégig azt hitte, gyilkosságot néz végig, holott arról volt szó, hogy Dumbledore úgy gondolta, ő az, akinek a horcruxok nyomába kell erednie, és őrá, mint mentorra, nincs már többet szükség.

Ha Dumbledore életben maradt volna, valóban nem vállalkozott volna erre egyedül, ezzel Harry maga is tisztában volt.

Így az igazgató ráhagyta minden terhek legnagyobbikát, hogy birkózzon meg vele ő.

És most, ennyi idő után, Piton hirtelen úgy határozott, elérkezett a megfelelő pillanat arra, hogy mindezt elmondja neki, Harrynek! Most! Miután már három horcruxot elpusztított a lehető leggyorsabban, ahogyan csak tőle telt!

Mi a fenére várt ennyi ideig...?

– Jól vagy? – hallott meg Harry egy hangot, amelyet nem ismert, és amely egy pillanat alatt elmosta a haragot és az érzést, hogy elárulták. Azért beletelt pár másodpercébe, míg rájött, hogy hozzá beszélnek.

Megfordult, és megpillantott egy fiatal nőt, akit már sokszor látott a gyűléseken, ám még egyszer sem beszélgettek egymással. A nő magas volt, a haja hosszú, selymes és mogyoróbarna, amihez egyenes frufrut is viselt.

– Sajnálom, nem akartalak zavarni – mondta most a nő halkan.

Harry azt motyogta az orra alatt, hogy "semmi gond", és gyorsan megtörölte az arcát a ruhaujjával, remélve, hogy a lány nem vett észre semmit abból a hajnali homályban, hogy sírt.

– Még mindig Tonks ügye jár a fejedben? – kérdezte a nő félénken. Hatalmas barna szemei voltak, és ahhoz képest, hogy rendtag volt, nagyon fiatalnak tűnt. Harry most meg is lepődött azon, hogy idáig ezt nem vette észre rajta.

– Te jó ég, bizonyára már elfelejtetted a nevem... Nem jegyezhetsz meg mindenkit, mikor egyszerre tízen mutatkozunk be neked... – A fiatal nő halványan elpirult. – Cassie Carpenternek hívnak. Egy évvel Tonks után csatlakoztam a Rendhez.

Cassie kinyújtotta felé apró kezét, Harry pedig anélkül fogta meg, hogy bármit is felfogott volna abból, amit a lány az imént elmondott.

– Engem Harry... – kezdte gépiesen, aztán rádöbbent, milyen ostobán is hangzik ez az után, hogy az egész varázsvilág tudja, kicsoda; ezzel a lánnyal pedig majd egy hete egy fedél alatt lakik. A lányon azonban nem látszott, hogy megbántódott volna.

– Tudom – mondta halvány mosollyal.

Mindketten hallgattak, és Harry ismét az ablak felé fordult, hogy kibámuljon rajta.

– Néha teljesen úgy érzem itt magam, mint egy idegen – kezdte Cassie, egymásba fonva az ujjait. Harry hagyta, hadd beszéljen; ezt most sokkal egyszerűbbnek találta annál, mintha olyan udvariasan, ahogy csak lehetséges, felhívná a lány figyelmét arra, hogy szeretne inkább egyedül maradni.

– Úgy értem, hogy itt kell laknunk a főhadiszálláson – folytatta a lány –, egy olyan házban, ami tömve van olyan emberekkel, akiket egyáltalán nem ismerek... Persze párral közülük már találkoztam az Aurorképzőn... de azért ez az egész még furcsa egy kicsit. Eddig nem kellett együtt laknunk.

– Hozzá fogsz szokni – mondta Harry tompán.

– Én is ebben reménykedem. Anya nem akarta, hogy idejöjjek; túl veszélyesnek tartja. Azt hiszem, kicsit még csalódott is volt, mikor elvégeztem az Aurorképzőt – nevetett fel Cassie röviden.

Harry nem figyelt oda minden szóra abból, amit a lány mesélt, de néhány dolgot elkapott belőle. Végeredményben örült neki, hogy valaki más történetét hallgathatja ahelyett, hogy olyasvalaki talált volna rá itt, akivel jobban ismerik egymást, egy idősebb tag a rendből, aki nemcsak rögtön észreveszi rajta, hogy valami baj van, hanem rögvest meg is próbálja kifaggatni, _mi_ lehet az a baj...

– ... de végül is mindig tudta, hogy harcolni akarok a háborúban. És itt mindenki olyan kedves itt velem. Nem mintha ez számítana. Ha teljességgel kiállhatatlanok lennének, akkor is ugyanazért az ügyért kéne harcolnunk.

Harry bólintott, arra gondolva, hogy Cassie-nek igaza van. Az ember nem dolgozhat együtt mindig olyanokkal, akikkel kedvelik is egymást. Arra is rájött, hogy a lány annak ellenére sem beszélgethetett itt túl sokat, hogy azt mondja, mindenki kedves volt vele, mert most ömlött belőle a szó, és ezeket a dolgokat eddig minden bizonnyal senkivel sem tudta megosztani.

– Nem voltam itt pont akkor, mikor Tonks lebukott – mondta a lány most csendesen. – El sem tudtam hinni. Sőt, most se bírom elhinni. Úgy értem, azt hittem, ismerem őt.

– Ja – válaszolt Harry kisebb hallgatás után. – Igazából az ember senkit sem ismer. Úgy értem, elég mélyen.

Cassie bólintott.

– Rémisztő, nem?

Harry most először nézte meg magának a fiatal nőt igazán. A helyzet ellenére nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Cassie nagyon csinos a maga félénk, egyszerű módján.

– Nos, nekem mennem kell. Még nem pakoltam össze mára – mondta a lány. – Hamarosan látjuk egymást.

– Szia – köszönt el Harry, és nézte, ahogy a lány kimegy a konyhából. Ahogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, rögtön rájött, hogy a mellkasát nyomó súlyból egy grammnyi sem tűnt el, de a feje tisztább, gondtalanabb lett egy kicsivel.

* * *

><p>Harry kissé kifulladva kapaszkodott fel a széles lépcsőn az emeletre fél órával később, miután sikerült megnyugtatnia öt, érte aggódó rendtagot, köztük Mrs Weasleyvel, hogy teljesen jól érzi magát. Most már biztos volt abban, hogy mit fog tenni, és abban is, hogy ebben a többiek nem fogják megállítani – bármit is gondolnak majd később az egészről.<p>

A könyökével belökte a Ronnal közös hálószobájuk ajtaját, abban a hitben, hogy odabent barátja hortyogása fogadja majd, azonban Ron nem volt az ágyában. Harry zavartan megfordult, és átvágott a folyosón a szemközti ajtóhoz, ami mögött Hermionénak kellett aludnia az igazak álmát.

Kétszer kopogott, arra várva, hogy a lány majd kiszól neki, hogy beléphet, de odabentről egy pisszenés sem hallatszott. Harry a homlokát ráncolta, és óvatosan belökte az ajtót. Hermione ágya is üres volt.

_Mi folyik itt?_

De még mielőtt a tanácstalansága aggódásba fordult volna, meghallotta a hangokat a szobához tartozó fürdőből. Ahogy keresztülvágott a szobán, egyértelműen tisztábban hallotta őket; kacagás volt.

A következő pillanatban már rájött, hogy a hangok csakis Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz tartozhatnak – a felismerést eddig az késleltette, hogy az éjjel folyamán olyan jelentőségű dolgok foglalkoztatták az agyát, amik miatt erről a lehetőségről teljességgel elfelejtkezett, és egyből a veszélyt látta a szituációban. Valójában se most, se máskor nem szeretett volna begyalogolni a barátai magánéletébe, hogy kiderítse, mit csinálnak odabent... bármivel is foglalatoskodtak éppen.

Hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

Odabentről egy hatalmas csattanás hallatszott. Harry kényelembe helyezte magát az ágy szélén, és várt.

Először Hermione tűnt fel a fürdő ajtajában, vörös arccal, őt pedig a pólóját lefelé húzó, kajánul vigyorgó Ron követte.

– Öhh... – kezdte Ron, de közben annyira vigyorgott, hogy végül mégis megkímélte magát attól, hogy magyarázkodnia kelljen.

– Harry – szólalt meg Hermione is. – Én... mi... öhm... Ron csak kölcsönadott nekem egy kis... sampont.

Harry merev arckifejezése ettől egy jottányit sem változott. Hogy fogja elmondani nekik, hogy mi jutott a tudomására?

Ron önkéntelenül is felnevetett, mikor meghallotta Hermione lehetetlen mentegetőzését.

– Harry... Bocs, haver, de ez nem az, aminek látszik, és...

Harry azonban alig hallotta az ügyefogyott magyarázkodást. Most, hogy itt állt előttük, már nem volt benne annyira biztos, hogy el akarja mondani nekik, minek volt tanúja Dumbledore merengőjében. Annyival egyszerűbb lett volna egyszerűen csak fogni magát, és elindulni Pitonhoz. Ma kell találkoznia vele.

De tudta, hogy ezt nem teheti meg. Amit hallott, mindenképpen meg kell osztania valakivel, hogy más is tisztában legyen vele, mi történt valójában. Elmúltak azok az idők, mikor életbevágó információkat megtartott magának, csak azért, hogy a számára fontos emberek kevésbé aggódjanak miatta. Amit ma éjjel hallott azt egyszerűen nem tarthatta meg: ha vele történik valami, soha, senkinek nem jut tudomására többé az igazság.

– Harry, nézd, bocs... nem akartunk csak úgy egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűnni – mondta Hermione még mindig vörös arccal.

– Nem erről van szó – szakította félbe Harry.

Ron és Hermione csodálkozva meredtek rá.

– Akkor miről? Történt valami? – kérdezte Ron, és elindult, hogy becsukja a szoba ajtaját.

Harry bólintott.

– Igen. Történt valami. És én...

_Dumbledore-nak igaza volt. Előre tudta, hogy ez lesz._

Nem tudta, hogy fogjon hozzá. Valahogy az nem hangzott túl jól, hogy: "hát tudjátok, azt hiszem, tévedtem Pitonnal kapcsolatban. Ő valójában ártatlan a gyilkosságban, annak ellenére is, hogy ő követte el, és valójában Dumbledore volt az, aki percről percre megtervezte az egész eddigi életemet".

Hermione letérdelt az ágyon ülő Harry elé.

– Harry, nagyon sápadtnak tűnsz – mondta aggódva, és a homlokára tette a kezét. – Biztosan hőemelkedésed van. Mi történt?

_Dumbledore meg akart halni._

Harry kinyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de egy hang se jött ki a torkán, ehelyett rájött, hogy mindjárt hányni fog. Ron úgy tűnt, észrevette, hogy megváltozott az arckifejezése, mert megragadta a karját, felhúzta, és kivezette a fürdőbe.

– A francba – jellemezte Ron velősen a helyzetet, miközben Harry kiadta a gyomra tartalmát a vécébe. – Harry, mi a fene folyik itt?

– Piton nem halálfaló.

Harry lehúzta a wécét, aztán odasétált a mosdókagylóhoz, hogy kiöblítse a száját. A zubogó víz hangja után vágni lehetett a csendet. Hermione, aki Ron mögött állt, most a szájára szorította a kezét, de nem mozdult.

– Mi van? – kérdezte Ron. Harry megfordult, és rájuk emelte a tekintetét.

– Azt hiszem, jobb lesz, ha leültök. Van pár dolog, amit el kell mondanom.

Aztán elmondta nekik. Elmondott mindent.

* * *

><p>Pont úgy reagáltak, ahogy Harry várta. Ahogy Harry előrehaladt a történtek elmondásában, Ron többször is önkéntelenül füttyentett egyet, de nem szakította félbe, megvárta, amíg Harry elmond mindent; Hermione meg sem tudott szólalni, csak rémülten, a szájára szorított kezekkel nézett rá, amíg beszélt. Harry azt kívánta, bárcsak ne reagálnának így, és ne érezné ettől még súlyosabbnak a történteket.<p>

– Én... én nem hiszem, hogy... értem ezt... – motyogta aztán Hermione, még mindig elkerekedett szemekkel.

Ron kinyitotta a száját, mintha mondani szeretne valamit, aztán mégis becsukta.

– És minderre... most az éjjel jöttél rá? – suttogta a lány. – Ó, Harry, miért nem mondtad el nekünk, hogy hová készülsz?

– Ja, veled mehettünk volna – szólalt meg végül Ron is.

Harry azonban csak a fejét rázta; még mindig úgy érezte magát, mint aki húsz évet öregedett az elmúlt tizenkét órában.

– És ha nem ez derül ki a kriptában, akkor mi történt volna? Azt mondtátok volna, hogy Piton hazudott nekem Roxmortsban, és sikeresen át is vert... Nem ez volt a helyzet, most már tudom; de nem akartam egyből elmondani, hogy találkoztam vele a faluban.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy nem mondtad el, hogy mi történt Roxmortsban – szólalt meg Ron ismét, szokatlanul éles hangon. – _Hazudtál _nekünk, Harry.

– Igen, hazudtam – válaszolt Harry hasonlóan élesen. – Hazudtam, mert nem akartam azt hallgatni, hogy ne merjek egy esélyt se adni a dolognak, mert úgyis koppanni fogok a végén, hiszen Pitonról van szó! Tudni akartam, mi történt Dumbledore-ral... hogy mit rejtenek az emlékei.

– Pedig lehet, hogy pont arra lett volna szükséged, hogy felhívjuk erre a figyelmed. Merlinre is, Pitonról van szó! – csattant fel Ron.

– És ha nem mentem volna el, akkor most mégis honnan a jó büdös fenéből tudnám mi történt valójában? – Most már Harry is ordított.

– Ha nem tudnád, akkor most könnyebb dolgod lenne, nem igaz...?

– Fejezzétek be! – szólt rájuk Hermione metsző hangon.

Erre mindketten elhallgattak. A csönd súlyosan lógott köztük a levegőben, eltávolíthatatlanul: egyikük sem érezte magában az erőt arra, hogy megtörje. Pár percig képtelenek voltak megszólalni.

– De hát miért mentél el a Roxfortba, ha nem akartál hinni Pitonnak? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry nem válaszolt azonnal. Amellett, hogy természetesen szerette volna látni, amit Dumbledore mutatni akart neki, titkon abban reménykedett, hogy Pitont is ott találja majd kivont pálcával.

– Mert harcolni akart vele. – Ron, Harry legnagyobb meglepetésre, pontosan kitalálta a gondolatait.

– Ne beszélj hülyeségeket, Ron – mondta Hermione gyorsan olyan hangsúllyal, mintha csak Ron egy átváltoztatástan esszében ejtett volna hibát. – Harry nem olyan őrült, hogy csak úgy elmenjen egyedül harcolni...

– Dehogynem – robbant ki a válasz Ronból. – Erre ment ki az egész, nem igaz? Párbajozni akartál!

Ron felkelt a karosszékből, és odaállt Harry fölé, aki még mindig az ágy szélén ült, és úgy nézett rá, mint aki most látja először igazából.

– Gondolom, most épp azt fontolgatod, hogy fogod magad és elmész abba a temetőbe, hogy találkozz Pitonnal!

– Igen, pontosan – jött a higgadt válasz.

– Anélkül, hogy értesítenéd erről a Rendet... Anélkül, hogy legalább _fontolóra vennéd_, hogy magaddal viszel minket... Minket, akik idáig MINDENBEN veled tartottunk!

Harry csak bámult az ordítozó Ronra. Hermione nyugtatólag a fiú kezére tette a kezét, ahogy látta, hogy barátja arcát elönti a vér, de Ron lerázta magáról.

– Belegondoltál egyáltalán abba, mi van, ha ezek az _úgynevezett emlékek_ hamisak? Abba, hogy mi van, ha az egészet Piton ötlötte ki? Abba, hogy lehet, hogy Tudjukki fog várni rád a találkahelyen?

– Persze, hogy belegondoltam, minek nézel te engem–

– De végül is, pont ezt akarod, nem? _Azt akarod, hogy átvágjon, hogy mikor egyedül odasétálsz, végre megölhesd, mert becsapott!_

– De, Ron, ennek semmi értelme! – nyögte Hermione. – Piton már a múltkori alkalommal is megölhette volna Harryt Roxmortsban, ott helyben, semmi szükség nem lett volna arra, hogy újabb találkozóra invitálja...!

Ron az öklével rácsapott a kanapé előtt álló dohányzóasztalkára.

– Ez az egész túl kockázatos! – kiabálta.

– Piton sehogyan sem hamisíthatta volna ezeket az emlékeket! Ahhoz túl élethűek voltak, és... túlságosan is passzoltak a többi esemény közé. Az emlékekről a dumbledore-os csokibéka-kártyás portré is tudott; a portré adta meg a jelszót, amivel bejutottam a kriptába! Egészen biztos, hogy Dumbledore emlékei voltak! – fakadt ki Harry.

De Ron még mindig úgy fürkészte Harryt, mintha valami idegent méregetne.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy akkor segítenie kéne neked...? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Hermione. – Dumbledore azt akarta, hogy Piton segítsen neked a Voldemort elleni harcban?

– Kiderül, ha odamegyek, nem igaz? – válaszolta Harry, dühös pillantást vetve közben Ronra.

– Oké. – Ron felkelt a kanapéról, és elindult az ajtó felé. – Akkor elmész. De én pontosan tudom, hogy valójában_ miért_ is mész oda... Még ha ártatlannak is bizonyul majd, továbbra is meg akarod majd büntetni azért, amit tett... A gyűlöleted nem szállt el csak úgy...

– Ne merészelj elítélni, Ron... Nem te voltál ott... – vetette oda Harry mérgesen, mert Ronnak csak fel kellett említenie ezt, és máris a lelki szemei elé ugrott az egész jelenet a villámsújtotta torony tetején, mintha csak tegnap történt volna.

– ... és hányok attól, amit most is látok a szemedben, amikor Pitonra gondolsz.

– Mit látsz a szememben? – kérdezte Harry védekezőn. – A zavartságot amiatt, hogy az ember, akiről azt hittem, a legnagyobb varázsló a földön, valójában végig hazudott nekem? Amiatt, hogy most végre megtudtam, hogy Dumbledore már tavaly óta azt tervezte, hogy ezt az egészet nekem, egyedül kell majd véghezvinnem?

– Nem, nem erről beszélek... _Pontosan_ tudod te, mire gondolok. Most csak adod itt az ártatlant, de nem az az ember vagy többé, akit megismertem...

– Nem, nem tudom, mire gondolsz! És ha te mentél volna keresztül mindazon, amin én keresztülmentem, akkor talán nem lennél annyira átkozottul ítélkezős kedvedben!

– ... arra a nézésedre gondolok, amit akkor láttam először, mikor Borgint fenyegetted... Arra, amit akkor láttam a szemedben, amikor elkábítottad a halálfalókat a Grimmauld téren... Arra, ami akkor ült a szemedben, amikor végeztél Bellatrixszal...

– Igazán? – ordította Harry. Ron_ semmit_ nem tudott erről. – Mégis milyen Kiválasztott lennék – a hangja megbicsaklott a megvetéstől –, ha megfutamodnék az ilyen helyzetek elől? Ha ezt tenném, akkor ti ketten már rég halottak lennétek!

Hermionéból kirobbant a zokogás, és közéjük állva mindkettejük felé kinyújtotta a kezét, mivel ebben a pillanatban nagyon is úgy tűnt, hogy Harry ütni fog, Ron pedig készen áll ennek a fogadására.

– Elég volt! – sikította Hermione.

Ron felhorkantott.

– Ezt mindig is az arcunkba akartad vágni, ugye? Hogy te mindig _megmentesz minket_?

– Mit jelentsen ez az egész? – ordította Harry, úgy érezve, hogy a mellkasát szétfeszíti a fájdalom, és, szégyen, nem szégyen, mindjárt elkeseredett könnyekben fog kitörni. _Ron szabályosan nekem támadt_ – dobolt a fejében.

Ron azonban a fejét csóválta; láthatóan képtelen volt bővebben kifejteni, mire is gondolt az előbb.

– Annyi biztos, hogy már nagyon sokszor előfordul, hogy ezt látom a szemedben, Harry, és hogy őszinte legyek, többé már nem tudom, ki vagy valójában... És nem is akarom tudni!

Harry úgy érezte magát, mintha gyomorba vágták volna. A szavak, amelyeket Ron most, az eddigiekkel ellentétben teljesen nyugodtan ejtett ki, megdermesztették. Harry önkéntelenül is Hermionéra pillantott, aki könnyes szemmel, mereven bámulta a padlót, aztán Ronra, akinek még mindig vörös volt az arca.

Aztán csendben bólintott, és felkelt. Tudta, hogy ebből, itt, most nincs kiút. Az ajtóhoz sietett, feltépte, aztán bevágta maga mögött. Ron nem jött utána.

* * *

><p><em>Hogy meri... hogy van képe... <em>

Komor arccal, lendületes léptekkel járkált fel-alá a szobájukban.

_Milyen nézés? Miről beszél egyáltalán? Én nem változtam meg, és nem is fogok! _– gondolta magában Harry. De az igazság az volt, hogy egy ideje már úgy érezte magát, mintha rossz testben lenne, és az érzései, a gondolatai egy nála sokkal öregebb emberhez tartoznának.

_Hogy... Hogy viselkedhettek így? Hogy tehette ezt Ron?_ Bármilyen rossz fogadtatásra is számított Pitonnal kapcsolatban, ezt egyáltalán nem látta előre. Azok után, hogy megosztott velük egy olyan súlyú ügyet, amiről legszívesebben senkinek sem beszélt volna... Ron és Hermione belegondoltak vajon egyáltalán abba, hogy neki milyen nehéz volt szembesülni az igazsággal, amelyet ennyi ideig titokban tartottak előtte, és mégis elérték, hogy az ő terveik szerint cselekedjen?

_Egyikük sem értette meg_ – gondolta Harry kiábrándultan. _Piton soha nem gúnyolta őket úgy, ahogy velem tette... Ők nem voltak a tanúi annak, mikor meggyilkolta Dumbledore-t..._

_De Dumbledore meg akart halni._

Harry erre a gondolatra önkéntelenül is hangosan felhördült mérgében. A történtek alapjában rázták meg a világképét.

Annyira _biztos_ volt benne, hogy Piton igenis gonosz, _eltökélt_ volt azt illetően, hogy bosszút áll a mentoráért, és _szenvedélyesen_ gyűlölte őt amiatt, amit tett, amiatt, amit elvett tőle és a varázsvilágtól... és most mégsem menekülhetett a halott igazgató emlékeinek igazsága elől, hiszen azok annyira reálisak voltak, annyira megmagyaráztak mindent, ami a hatodévében történt: többé már nem ragaszkodhatott ahhoz a biztos ponthoz, hogy neki egyszer meg kell ölnie Pitont, mert halálfaló, és mert megölte Dumbledore-t.

Harryt felbőszítette az, hogy Dumbledore ismét hazudott neki, még halálában is... és Ron nem tette könnyebbé a történtek feldolgozását! Mintha önmagában nem lenne annyira rettenetesen nehéz számára szembenézni a ténnyel, hogy most mehet, hogy _segítségért_ könyörögjön Pitonnál... Segítségért... Már ennek a gondolatától is rosszul volt, hiszen hiába bizonyult Piton a gyilkosságot illetően ártatlannak, ha anélkül is volt elég sok a rovásán, amit az azelőtti hat évben művelt vele, és amit a szülei ellen tett... Ezek miatt továbbra is ugyanúgy gyűlölte a férfit, engesztelhetetlenül.

És mi lenne a jó abban, ha bevonná a Rendet? Mire jutnának ők a kérdésben? Először is mindenképpen meg akarnának győződni az emlékek valódiságáról – főleg Tonks árulása után, aki egyszer már megkísérelte bizonyítani McGalagony bűnösségét olyan emlékekkel, amikről kiderült, hogy teljességgel hamisak –, ami jobb esetben is napokig tartana, ha egyáltalán képesek volnának újra bejutni Dumbledore kriptájába. Nem valószínű, hogy attól, hogy a kártya elárulta neki egyszer a jelszót, mostantól fogva mindenki, aki ezt a jelszót ismeri, örök bérletet váltott oda, hiszen ahhoz túl értékes a kripta tartalma... és egyáltalában is: ma van a napja, amikor találkoznia kell Pitonnal. Nagyon sok minden történt az elmúlt egy hétben, de a határidő immár letelt. A Rend pedig mindenáron megakadályozná, hogy elmenjen a találkozóra: élénken el tudta képzelni, hogy a fő ellenző éppen Remus lenne...

Nem. Ennek most már a végére akarta járni, és a veszekedés Ronnal csak megtízszerezte a vakmerőségét. Szinte berobbant a fürdőbe, villámgyorsan zuhanyozott, magára kapkodta a ruháit, és kivett egy sapkát és a láthatatlanná tevő köpenyét a ládájából.

Lemasírozott a lépcsőn, el a konyha mellett, ahonnan hangokat hallott kiszűrődni, el Kingsley mellett, aki megkérdezte tőle, hogy mi a baj, aztán bevágta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót.

* * *

><p>Még mikor már a mugli vonaton ült, halántékát a koszos ablaknak támasztva, is hallotta a hangot a fejében: a hangot, ami nem tartozott senkihez, csak az ő képzeletében élt, és az érte aggódók képzelt, vagy valós szavaiból válogatott, ahogy a fülébe suttogott.<p>

_Meggondolatlan... veszélyes... ostoba... Bármi történhet. Nem szabadna egyedül utazni... Nem is beszélve arról, hogy nem kéne egyedül találkozni Pitonnal._

Harry összeszűkítette a szemét, aztán lejjebb húzta a sapkáját, ami tökéletesen takarta a sebhelyet a homlokán. Jó ideje volt már, hogy utoljára igénybe vette a mugli közlekedést: már egészen elfelejtette azóta, hogy milyen kínzóan lassú módja is ez az utazásnak.

_Gyorsabban!_ – gondolt Harry a szóra minden mélyebb átélés nélkül, és legnagyobb meglepődésére a vonat észrevehetően gyorsított; a fák egyetlen széles, szürke pacává folytak össze a szeme előtt, és ezt már szédítő volt hosszan bámulni. Harry körbepillantott. Az utasok közül többen észrevették a vonat sebességében bekövetkezett változást, és most idegesen fészkelődtek az üléseikben. Harry még jobban belesimult a saját ülésébe.

Nem sokkal később a vonat lassítani kezdett, és a recsegő hangszórókból meghallotta az egyik vasúti alkalmazott hangját:

– Hammersmith állomás következik. Kérjük, ügyeljenek arra, hogy minden csomagjukat magukhoz vegyék a leszállás előtt!

Harry felkelt a helyéről, aztán mikor a vonat megállt, leugrott a peronra. A kezével a pálcáját szorította a zsebében. Mindenkiről, aki csak felé pillantott, azt képzelte, hogy valójában halálfaló, aki őutána kémkedik.

Az állomásról kiérve körbepillantott a forgalmas úton. Hammersmith nagy település volt, és fogalma sem volt róla, merre lehet a temető. Az ég egyre sötétebb színt öltött, és az eső is eleredt. Magában az esőt átkozva szorosan összecipzárazta a pulóverét, és leintett egy, épp az utcára kanyarodó taxit.

– A temetőbe kérem – szólalt meg Harry, miután bemászott a hátsó ülésre.

– Miér' akar maga odamenni ebben az időbe'? – kérdezte a taxis.

Harry nem válaszolt azonnal.

– Üzleti ügy – morogta végül, és ez még igaz is volt.

– Istenverte egy üzlet lehet! – válaszolt a vezető röhögve, majd a taxi kigördült az esőáztatta útról.

* * *

><p>A temető messzebb volt, még autóval is, mint amire Harry számított, és jóval nagyobb is annál, mint amilyennek elképzelte. A sírok kissé belesüppedtek a sekély sárba, és a legtöbbjük nagyon régi volt; Harry alig látott párat köztük, ami újabb lett volna.<p>

A kőfal mellett a szélben hátborzongatóan tekergőző nyírfák a fúriafűz kíméletlenül tekergőző ágaira emlékeztették Harryt. Az eső még mindig úgy ömlött, mintha dézsából öntenék: Harry sapkája kezdett átázni, és az arcán hűvös cseppek folytak végig; a pulóver egyáltalán nem védte meg a lehűlt levegőn. Levette a szemüvegét, és vízlepergető bűbájt szórt ki rá, aztán visszatette, és próbált körbekémlelni, hátha látja valahol Pitont, de a sötét temetőben nem mozdult semmi.

Egy hatalmas templom körvonalai rajzolódtak ki a sötétségben; a tornyát törött és csálén álló cserepek borították, a rajta lévő nagy üvegablak is látott már szebb napokat. Harry sárban cuppogó cipőkkel, óvatosan közelebb lopózott hozzá, és megpróbálta belökni a nehéz tölgyfa ajtót, de a zár annyira rozsdás volt, hogy az meg sem moccant.

– _Alohomora!_ – mondta fennhangon, de semmi sem történt.

Idegesen körbefordult, és hirtelen szembetalálta magát Pitonnal.

Harry összerándult, mert félig-meddig már arra számított, hogy Piton mégsem jön el, és most mégis itt volt, alig hat méterre tőle, fekete köpenybe burkolózva, ahogy mindig is látta.

Harry ráfogta a pálcáját – lejjebb sem eresztette a kezét a varázsszó elsuttogása óta –, és nem mondott semmit. Egy percig egyikük sem szólalt meg, csak gyűlölködve meredtek egymásra.

– Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy eljössz, Potter. Úgy tűnik, valamivel több eszed van, mint amennyit kinéztem belőled – mondta végül Piton.

Az eső, ha lehet, most még jobban zuhogott.

– Azt kell, hogy mondjam, hogy... az álruhád... igazán átgondolt, és minden részletre kiterjedő.

Harry arca eltorzult, és bár ő maga alig vette észre, gyűlölettől fűtött hangon szólalt meg:

– Tudhattam volna, hogy csak azért hív ide, hogy még legyen alkalma gúnyolni egy kicsit, mielőtt megöl.

Piton enyhén meglepettnek tűnt.

– Megölni téged, Potter? Már miért akarnám ezt tenni?

Harry tudta, hogy a pillantásából is süt a férfi iránt érzett mély gyűlölet.

– Láttam az emlékeket – mondta lassan. – De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy úgy gondolom, hogy maga ártatlan. Ez nem jelenti azt, hogy amit elkövetett, az nem gyilkosság volt.

Csúf vigyor ült ki Piton arcára egy pillanatra.

– Azt hittem, Potter, már rég tisztában vagy azzal, hogy messze vagyok az ártatlanságtól.

– Arra céloz, hogy tisztában vagyok-e azzal, hogy maga egy mocskos gyilkos? Igen, rájöttem egy ideje... Hiszen én is ott voltam azon az éjszakán, és mindent láttam.

Piton most egy árnyalattal sápadtabbnak tűnt a sötét csuklya alatt, de nem fordította el a tekintetét.

– Követtek? – kérdezte végül halkan. – Elmondtad bárkinek, hogy idejössz?

Harry nem válaszolt, de ahogy megrándult az arca a kérdésre, abból Piton így is megérthetett mindent. Azonban arra is rájött, hogy ez itt egy teljesen más szituáció, mint az iskolában volt: Piton nem volt többé a tanára, nem volt köteles engedelmeskedni neki. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy nem akar ehelyett a beszélgetés helyett inkább életre-halálra párbajozni azzal az emberrel, aki két alkalommal is fenekestül felforgatta az életét, mindkétszer egy nap alatt gyötrelemmé és szenvedéssé változtatva azt, és aki továbbra is ezt szándékozik művelni vele, holmi segítség címén...

Piton a homlokát ráncolta.

– Megmondtam, hogy ne beszélj _senkinek_ erről a találkozóról, Potter. _Még mindig_ képtelen vagy követni a legegyszerűbb utasításokat is?

– Magának köszönhetően mostanában már senki sincs, akinek az utasításait követnem kéne.

– Feltételezem Grangernek és Weasleynek mondtad el...? – Piton gúnyosan elhúzta a száját. – Apja fia...

– Fogja be! Senkinek nem fognak beszélni róla, de ha mégis megteszik, nézzünk szembe a tényekkel, maga fogja megütni a bokáját, nem én. Voldemort nem ugrálna örömében, ha látná azokat az emlékeket, nem igaz? Vagy ha tudná, hogy maga a kis Kiválasztottal találkozgat titokban?

Piton arckifejezése kifürkészhetetlen maradt, és legalább egy perc telt el néma csöndben.

– _Ha_, ahogy te mondod, ez az információ eljut a Sötét Nagyúrhoz, elveszíted a háborút, kölyök.

– Ó, igazán? – kérdezte dühösen Harry. – És ugyan miért? Mert maga rendeltetett arra, hogy megmentse a világot azzal, hogy _segít_ nekem? Előbb hinném el, hogy örökbe akar fogadni, mint ezt!

Piton rávicsorgott.

– Kímélj meg irtóztató, sötét hangulatú képzelgéseidtől, Potter. Egyszer, egyetlen egyszer mondom el: Dumbledore megosztotta _velem_, mielőtt eltávozott ebből a világból, hogy te nem nyerheted meg a csatát, ami elkerülhetetlen a Sötét Nagyúr és közted. Őszintén szólva, erről magam is informálni tudtam volna az igazgatót, figyelembe véve a bájitaltan órákon produkált teljesítményedet.

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Piton folytatta.

– Mielőtt rákérdeznél, Potter, elmondhatom neked, hogy előbb hagytam volna, hogy mérget itassanak velem, vagy elevenen égessenek el, minthogy elvállaljam, hogy _segítek_ neked, de mivel épp te választattál ki arra, hogy megszabadítsd a világot a Sötét Nagyúrtól, ezért ez, sajnálatos módon, már nem számít. Nem állsz készen, ahogy azt megmondtam neked már Roxmortsban. Meg fogsz halni a csatatéren a többiekkel együtt, hacsak nem kapsz megfelelő iránymutatást, mégpedig gyorsan.

– De miért maga? Miért pont maga nyújtja ezt az önzetlen segítséget?

Piton nem válaszolt rögtön. Illetve, fájdalmasan megrándult az arca, mintha felidézne magában valamit, mintha gondolna valamire, de Harry ezzel nem foglalkozott.

– Egyrészről, mert ez az utolsó dolog, amire a Sötét Nagyúr számítana. A Nagyúr a jelenlegi mentoraidtól várja, hogy próbáljanak felkészíteni a támadásaira... Másrészt, mert Dumbledore ezt akarta.

– És gondolja, hogy Voldemort sosem fog rájönni, hogy micsoda mocskos áruló maga? – kérdezte megvetéssel a hangjában Harry, kihasználva, hogy most nála van a kérdezés joga.

Piton rávicsorgott.

– Ennél több szemtelenséget nem fogok eltűrni tőled, erre figyelmeztetlek: nem számít, hogy a tanárod vagyok-e, vagy már nem.

– Értem, nos, ha ilyen _érzékeny_, akkor kénytelen lesz sarkon fordulni, és visszamászni a nyálkás csigaházba, amiből előbújt – mondta Harry halk, de gyűlölettől fűtött hangon.

Piton pálcás keze megrándult, és Harry tudta, hogy a férfi küzd a késztetéssel, hogy rávesse magát, és megpróbálja megfojtani. Mikor pedig megszólalt, a hangjából érezni lehetett az elfojtott dühöt.

– Engem nem érdekel a boldogságod, Potter, nekem csak a varázsvilág biztonsága számít...

– _Ne tegyen úgy, mintha magát bármi is érdekelné!_ – kiáltotta Harry. Gyors tempóban kezdte elveszíteni az önuralmát. – Oké, mondjuk, Dumbledore kivétel volt, de őt mostanra már kinyírta, nem?

– Ne beszélj olyan dolgokról, amikről fogalmad sincs, ostoba kölyök! – köpte a választ Piton. Aztán már ő is épp ugyanúgy kiabált, ahogy Harry. – De nem is vártam mást egy olyan embertől, aki azzal kérkedik, hogy ő a hős, aki mindenkit megment, és aki önnön önelégültségében mindenből a maga tökéletességét hozza ki, és ezzel csinál hírnevet magának! Viszont van olyan, mikor nem lehet mindenkit megmenteni, és neked mégis meg kell tenned azt, ami szükséges, hogy megmenthesd vele millió másik életét!

– Millió másik életét? Na, ne nevettessen! Maga egyedül csak a saját bőrét félti!

Piton nem engedett utat a haragjának; épp ellenkezőleg, a vonásai hirtelen rideg távolságtartást tükröztek, csak a hangjából csepegett a színtiszta gyűlölet.

– Ha én áruló vagyok, akkor a saját apádat vajon minek neveznéd? Az apádat, aki csak akkor mert engem megtámadni, mikor az összes kis haverját a háta mögött tudhatta, aki egyedül csak akkor tett valami jót, ha neki is haszna származott belőle, aki csak állt, és hagyta, hogy őt és a feleségét is megöljék, mert túl arrogáns volt ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, valaki elárulhatta őt, a nagy James Pottert...

Harryben elpattant valami.

Mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát, és megvárta volna, hogy Piton hová is akar kilyukadni ezzel, a szemei előtt vörös szikrák pattantak, az ökle remegni kezdett. Az arca eltorzult a dühtől; felemelte a pálcáját, és elordított egy varázslatot.

De szinte már akkor tudta, mikor az átok még el sem hagyta a pálcáját, hogy Piton ki fogja védeni.

Így is lett; Piton a feje fölé emelte a pálcáját, és bonyolult mozdulatot tett vele, Harry átka pedig a szeme láttára foszlott semmivé.

Harry artikulálatlan üvöltést hallatott, és előrerontott, hogy puszta kézzel büntesse meg a férfit, aki még mindig képes volt ennyire feldühíteni, de Piton egy újabb varázslatot lőtt ki rá, ami azonnal megtorpanásra késztette. Egyszerre azt érezte, hogy képtelen megmozdítani a lábait. Sőt mi több, egyetlen porcikáját sem tudta mozgatni, látni viszont továbbra is látott, és az érzékei is ugyanúgy működtek, ahogyan eddig. Harry így nem tehetett mást, mint hogy gyűlölködve mered Pitonra, hiszen teljesen ki volt szolgáltatva neki.

Piton leeresztette a pálcáját.

– Ez egy magas szintű immobilizációs bűbáj – mondta higgadtan, miközben körbejárta a védtelen Harryt. – Más varázsszavak szükségeltetnek hozzá, mint az Immobilushoz. Ezt a verziót a Sötét Nagyúr fejlesztette tökélyre; nagy előnye ennek a formának, hogy a varázslat nem felismerhető addig, amíg el nem találja az áldozatot. A halálfalók épp ezért használják előszeretettel. Ez egy illegális varázslat, ami ellen a legtöbb ember egyáltalán nem tud védekezni.

Harry érezte, hogy zúg a füle. Piton ismét gúnyolta. Mindazonáltal emlékezett rá, hogy egyszer már beszéltek az ilyesfajta varázslatokról Hermionéval, mikor megtalálták a roxmortsi barlangban Draco Malfoyt... Azonban ez tényleg valami új volt... Valóban fogalma sem volt róla, hogy épp ez fog következni, bár az igazat megvallva most figyelni sem tudott volna rá, mivel átkozzák meg, annyira elborította a férfi iránt érzett gyűlölet. Piton akár meg is ölhette volna.

– Az ellenbűbáj egy nonverbális varázslat. A varázsszó pedig, amire koncentrálni kell, a Vindico.

A férfi azonban egyelőre a kisujját sem mozdította azért, hogy megszabadítsa kiszolgáltatott helyzetéből. Harry összeszűkítette a szemeit.

– Azonban ennyi nem elég. A többi immobilizációs bűbájtól az is megkülönbözteti, hogy a varázslat annyira erős, hogy az áldozatnak egyszerre kell az összes testrésze kiszabadulására koncentrálnia a varázsszó mellett. A többség nem tudja megcsinálni, hiszen ehhez több dologra kell gondolni egyszerre, más részről pedig az átlagnál több mágikus energia szükségeltetik hozzá...

Harry érzékelte ezt, hiszen küzdött a varázslat ellen: egyelőre eredmény nélkül.

– Gyerünk, Potter – mondta Piton halkan.

Harry egy valamiben egyezett Pitonnal – bár ez nem fogalmazódott meg benne –; ő is inkább választotta volna a halál különösen kegyetlen formáit, minthogy tanácsot fogadjon el tőle, ezúttal azonban, mivel érezte, hogy Piton most nem hazudik, tudta, hogy nincs más választása. Egyszerre koncentrált a hallott varázsigére, egyszerre koncentrált arra, hogy minden egyes sejtjével szabadulni akar a helyzetből, és egyszerre a lehető legerősebb csalánártásra, amit valaha kiszórt.

A következő pillanatban Harryről lefoszlott az őt fogvatartó varázslat, és ugyanebben a pillanatban a pálcájából kirobbant az átok, ami gyomron találta Pitont.

Harry megtántorodott: a hirtelen kapott szabadság miatt, azután, hogy letörte magáról a hihetetlenül erős varázslatot, elveszítette az egyensúlyát pár pillanatra; de ezzel nem volt egyedül, hiszen a volt bájitaltan tanárának is ki kellett egyenesednie, miután lerázta magáról az ártását.

A két férfi állt az esőáztatta temetőben, egymással szemben, és újra csak meredtek egymásra.

– Megjárja – mondta Piton alig hallhatóan.

Harry alig hallotta, mert még mindig majd szétvetette a méreg attól, amit Piton az apjára mondott.

– Tudom már, hogy mi a terve... Gúnyolja az apámat, hogy elveszítsem a fejem... De ez nem fog működni...

– Épp ellenkezőleg, Potter, az imént kiválóan működött. Vajon képes lettél volna ilyen erős varázslatot produkálni, ha a vérfarkas barátodra tettem volna megjegyzést?

Harry nem válaszolt. Lupin miatt nem támadott volna így...

– A varázserő akkor szabadul fel ilyen erősen, ha igazán dühös vagy – mondta Piton halkan. – Ha pedig megtanulod ezt felszabadítani és irányítani, akkor azzal nagyon nagy lépést teszel előre.

Harry továbbra is dühös volt, de akarata ellenére is odafigyelt arra, amit Piton mondott.

Továbbra is gyűlölte, továbbra is bármikor meg tudta volna ölni... de épp ez volt az oka annak, hogy most sikerült végrehajtania olyan varázslatokat, amiket eddig soha: lerázta magáról a legerősebb immobilizációs bűbájt, amivel valaha dolga volt, és egyszerre több varázslatot hajtott végre...

– Akkor...? – kérdezte kedvetlenül.

Piton arcára fanyar mosoly ült ki.

– Kezdhetjük...

* * *

><p>Sziasztok!<p>

**A fejezetről:** annyit fűznénk hozzá, hogy először is, próbáljátok Ron viselkedését _ne_ úgy értelmezni – reméljük, ez a fordításból is lejön –, mint egy szokásos Ron-féle "unintelligens vagyok és nem értek semmit abból, ami körülöttem folyik, ezért üvöltök mint a sakál" kirohanást. (Ez egy nagy fanfices klisé.) Ron ebben a történetben tényleg lát valamit Harryn, amit csak ő láthat, mert ő a legjobb barátja. Ez kapcsolatban van azzal, hogy Harry ebben a regényben néha megtesz dolgokat, amiket nem tenne meg, amiket Ron is felsorol. Ezeket egyébként már ti is többen észrevettétek, ezért is nagy élvezet olvasni a visszajelzéseiteket. :))) Egyébként hogy tetszett Cassie? :) És a pitonos jelenet? :)

**A visszajelzésekről: ez a rész itt nem azoknak szól, akik rendszeresen írnak a történethez, ők nyugodtan tekerjenek le a múltkori visszajelzéseikhez adott válaszokhoz. :)**

**A többiek, akik csak olvasnak ÉS _soha_ nem írnak visszajelzést DE _írnak _**_**történeteket: **_nem érkezett meg a 15 visszajelzés, 13 ember írt, de mindenképp szerettünk volna kéthetes frisst. Tudjuk, hogy itt vagytok, mert maguk a HP-s szerzők érdeklődnek legjobban a HP-s történetek iránt, míg az olvasók zöme pár hónap alatt hátat fordít a fandomnak, miután mindent elolvasott, ami tetszett neki. Nem tudjuk, már bocsánat, hogy mit kerestek itt másfél éve folyamatosan, mióta feltöltjük a sztorit, vagy hónapok óta, ha később csatlakoztatok. Nem tudjuk, mi az, ami miatt az olvasásra tudtok energiát szánni, de egy sor megírására már nincs erőtök, pedig úgy gyorsabban juthatnátok a frisshez, vagy hozzájuthatnátok egyáltalán. Nem tudjuk elhinni, hogy eddig 31 alkalommal jött közbe mindig valami más... Szoktunk kapni olyan visszajelzést, hogy a "karakterek pfujj, a cselekmény pfejj", de könyörgöm, aki ilyet ír, az miért van itt, ha **semmi** nem tetszik neki? Mazochista? Szeret szenvedni egy szerinte rossz történettel? Semmi baj nincs azzal, ha valaki negatívumokat ír, többet is egyszerre, persze, vagy az is lehet, hogy több fejezet egy huzamban nem nyeri el a tetszését, de aki **kizárólag **lehúzza a történetet, miután elolvasott belőle több, mint százezer szót, azzal nem tudunk mást tenni, mint elég érdekesen nézni rá. Egy-egy ilyen továbbra is idetéved, és ha valaki nem kap választ a kritikára, az kizárólag azért fordulhat elő, mert épp a fent említett módon érdekesen nézünk a véleményére, kissé hiteltelennek találjuk, és persze nem számoljuk be. Szerencsére varázslatos módon az ilyesmi aránya bámulatos mértékben csökkent, mióta nem a Merengőn vagyunk.

Senkinek nincs letépve a feje, aki először ír a történetre, és a jövőben sem lesz, **de** mindenki szégyellje magát, aki élvezi a történetet, és idáig nem írt soha; továbbá kívánom, hogy a saját olvasóitól sose kapjon egy fél szót se, milyennek találták az ő történetét – legalább megtapasztaljátok, milyen az. :) Bár szerintem ez az én őszinte kívánságomtól függetlenül is teljesül a Merengőn maradéktalanul.

Mena

* * *

><p>A nicknév nélkül írt visszajelzéseket ("Guest"), vagy azokat a visszajelzéseket, amelyeknek a szerzőjének a neve nem áll másból, mint csupa mássalhangzóból, vagy magánhangzóból egymás mellett, nem tudjuk beszámolni. Köszönjük a megértéseteket.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anett Shinoda<strong>: Örülünk, hogy ismét írtál! :) Örülünk, hogy tetszik, hogy Harry egyedül cselekszik. Ráfért már igazából, eddig annyira együtt csináltak mindent. Igen, Harry gyűlölete nem tűnt el. Ahhoz túl sok van Piton rovásán, ami tényleg az ő hibája. Pl. ő mondta el a jóslatot Voldemortnak, ami miatt Voldemort megölte Harry szüleit. Ezt nem lehet csak úgy elfelejteni... Igen, egyetértünk abban, hogy most mindenki imádja Pitont, és hogy ez eleinte nem volt egyértelmű. Az a baj igazából, hogy Rowling (a mostani történetről spoilerveszély miatt nem nyilatkoznék), őt tette meg igazi főhőssé, és ez az, ami a fanficeken is érződik. Az első hat kötet alapján már nem alakulhatott máshogy a történet, lehetett tudni, hogy csak a Narcissának tett eskü miatt ölte meg Dumbledore-t. Kérdés, hogy ha nem ő a főhős, akkor mi értelme volt annak, hogy hét kötet játszódik Harry szemszögéből...? Szerintem semmi. Ezért kedvelem én is (Mena vagyok, mint mindig) azokat a részeket, ahol Harry más felnőttek – Ron és Herm nem számítanak –, segítsége nélkül, vagy egyedül hajt végre dolgokat. Köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)))

**Anonymus6**: Megkaptuk iPodról is. :D A kellemes fordítás megvolt, ha a napi két oldal annak számít, köszönjük! :))) Köszönjük, hogy megint írtál! :)))

**Ati**: Heló, Ati! :) Igazad van, ha Dumbledore nem hal meg, akkor Harry sem lesz ilyen erős – ebben a történetben ez abszolút érvényes. Örülünk, hogy tetszettek az emlékek. :) Én az eredetiben nem bírtam Harryt, de bejött a kívánságod, és ha nem is könyörög térden állva Pitonnak a tanulásért, azért járni fog hozzá rendszeresen, hogy mindent megtanuljon, ami kell neki. :) Örülünk, hogy olvasol, köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)

**chayenne b**: Nem baj, hogy eddig nem írtál, a lényeg, hogy most megtetted. Örülünk, hogy tetszett a fejezet, és a levelezőlista, reméljül, a mostani rész is fog! :)

**daren**: Nem csodáljuk, hogy hasonlóra számítottál, megszoktuk. :) A "Dumbledore öreg" dolog nem maradt ki, legalábbis sokszor esik utalás az előző részben arra, hogy Dumbledore milyen ráncos, hogy sokkal öregebbnek tűnik a Pitonnal való beszélgetések alatt, mint bármikor, mint azt Harry látta... A "feladásról" a mi álláspontunk az, mint Dumbledore-nak: mint ott szerepelt, ő már öreg volt. Egyszer tényleg elvérzett volna egy Voldemort elleni csatában, és így, hogy Piton teljesítheti az esküjét, és megölheti őt (ha ott helyben nem teszi le Narcissának és Bellatrixnak, AZONNAL lebukott volna, mert ez az egyértelmű hűtlenség jele a Sötét Nagyúr felé), tovább kaphatja a belső információkat, amiket egyenesen továbbíthat Harrynek. Nagyon értékes az, hogy a Nagyúr legbelsőbb köréből megmaradt egy halálfaló, aki tippeket ad Harrynek a harcmódokra, és egyebekre vonatkozóan, amiket a Nagyúr használ. De ez igazából ebből a fejezetből látszik, könnyen beszélünk a történet ismeretében. :) Sokkal értékesebbek az így szerzett információk, mintha Dumbledore ugrál ott, de a másik oldalról kém híján már semmit sem tudnak, mert Piton halott... A godric's hollow-os tipp... remek, remek, nem is mondanék többet. :) Harry már elmondja Piton szerepét itt, tehát ami ott pozitívum volt, itt megdőlt, viszont jó oka van rá – ez az infó nem szállhat vele sírba, ha úgy alakul –, és Hermionéék minden ellenkezésük dacára sem fognak fecsegni, ha jól emlékszem. Piton kemény, mint a kő, az itt is kiderült. :) Sok minden van az ő múltjában, és nekem van egy olyan gyanúm, hogy Lily halálát, amit ő idézett elő azzal, hogy fecsegett a jóslatról a Nagyúrnak, ezerszer jobban bánja, még így is, mint Dumbledore-t. Nem látszott egyáltalán, hogy fáradt voltál, nagyon sok mindenről írtál, köszönjük a hosszú véleményt, nagyon jó az ilyet olvasni! :))) Reméljük, tetszett ez a rész! :)

**ibolya0808**: Reméljük, tetszett ez a fejezet, ahol már látszik, hogy fognak együtt dolgozni, köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**Jackpapa**: Köszönjük szépen, hogy megint írtál! Reméljük, ez a rész is tetszett. :)

**jajacica**: Köszönjük a gratulációt, nagyon örülünk, hogy szereted az egyik kedvenc történetünket! :))) Reméljük, tetszett ez a fejezet is! :))) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**Quirke**: Örülünk, hogy tetszett az emlékek beillesztése az eredeti történetbe. :) Annak különösen, hogy azt írod, hogy ez a kedvenc fices megoldásod erre a témára. Az a nagy helyzet, hogy ezzel mi is így vagyunk. Többek között ezért is választottuk ezt a történetet fordításra, és nagyon örülünk, hogy van más is, akinek tetszik ez a megoldás. :))) Köszönjük, örülünk, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**roli0114**: Örülünk, hogy tetszik a történet, köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)))

**Tola da Radora**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :)

**vaveva**: Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál! :) Reméljük, tetszett a pitonos jelenet! :)))

**Zsili**: Szia! :))) Köszönjük, hogy ismét írtál, reméljük, örülünk, hogy tetszett, reméljük, az új rész is jó élmény volt! :)))


	33. Mordon tervei - első rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXIII. fejezet: Mordon tervei – első rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Ez nem egy meglepetésszerű rajtaütés lesz. Tudni fogják, hogy jövünk. Már most is tudják."<em>

* * *

><p>Az ember egy bizonyos időnél tovább képtelen haragudni a legjobb barátjára – ha az a barátság valóban igazi.<p>

Ahogy teltek a hetek, Ron kezdett kifogyni a módszerekből – még Kingsley hihetetlenül tágas házában is –, amik segítségével elkerülhette Harryt. Hermione, aki mindig a békítő szerepét játszotta köztük, most nem tört ilyen babérokra.

Sőt, kezdett abba is belefáradni, hogy minden alkalommal falaznia kellett a rendtagok előtt, mikor Harry hosszú órákon keresztül nem tartózkodott a főhadiszálláson, és újra és újra el kellett mondania, hogy "Harry épp csak tesz egy hosszú sétát", vagy azt ismételgette jobb híján: "Harry szív egy kis friss levegőt, hogy kitisztítsa a fejét".

– Ami engem illet, úgy gondolom – morogta Mordon egyik reggel, mikor Hermione megint éppen magyarázkodni próbált –, hogyha Potter tovább tisztítja a fejét, lassan semmi nem marad benne.

– Tényleg rengeteget van egyedül mostanában – értett egyet aggódva Mrs Weasley.

Az egyik közeli széken kuporgó és egy könyvet olvasó Cassie Carpenter szintén bólogatott.

– Így van. Alig láttam mostanában. Mikor legutóbb beszéltem vele, akkor is elég zaklatottnak tűnt – jegyezte meg, miközben a válla mögé söpörte hosszú, barna haját. – Mintha kísértetet látott volna, vagy valami hasonlót.

– Szerintem te is így néznél ki, ha az _egész_ világ súlya a _te_ válladon nyugodna – jegyezte meg Ron kihívóan, mielőtt még belegondolhatott volna, hogy ösztönösen Harry védelmére kelt.

Lupin Ronra és Hermionéra pillantott.

– Történt valami hármótok között? – kérdezte óvatosan.

– Nem – vágta rá egyszerre Ron és Hermione is feltűnő gyorsasággal.

Lupin nem tűnt teljesen elégedettnek a válasszal, de pillanatnyilag nem forszírozta tovább a kérdést.

A fordulópont aznap este érkezett el, mikor Harry halkan visszaosont a házba sötétedés után. Ez már a sokadik találkozója volt Pitonnal, mely testileg és lelkileg egyaránt megviselte. Piton továbbra is úgy gondolta, hogy az egyetlen mód arra, hogy megfelelő minőségű varázslatokat csikarjon ki Harryből, az, ha gúnyolja. Mire Harry természetesen dühből megtámadta, de a mostani alkalomra már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy valamivel jobban kontroll alatt tudja tartani az érzelmeit.

– Te is láthatod, hogy mutatsz fejlődést, bármennyire fáradságosnak tűnik is ez a munka – mondta Piton a nap folyamán.

– Fáradságosnak? – köpte a szót Harry, miközben – úgy érezte – századszorra is feltápászkodott a földről. – Maga _nem_ tudja, mit beszél.

Harry egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy maga Dumbledore tervelte ki, sőt ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy így tanulja meg ezeket a dolgokat, mikor jól tudta, hogy gúnyolódásnak és rossz bánásmódnak lesz kitéve. Ugyanakkor, bár Harry gyűlölte ezt elismerni még önmaga előtt is, hiába vetette meg mélységesen Pitont, a dolog valahogy mégis működött. Mostanra már egy csomó bonyolult rontást és átkot elsajátított, melyek közül több, úgy sejtette, Piton saját találmánya volt, és akkor abba még bele sem gondolt, hogy a varázslatai ereje is megnőtt, mivel kezdte megtanulni, hogyan tudja az érzelmeit a megfelelő módon összpontosítani.

Most viszont, mikor Harry belépett Kingsley házának félhomályába, és olyan halkan próbálta becsukni maga után az ajtót, ahogyan csak bírta, hirtelen szemtől-szembe találta magát Remus Lupinnal.

– Remus... – szólalt meg halkan Harry, magához térve az első meglepődésből, és fáradtan megdörzsölte égő szemeit.

– Hol voltál? – kérdezte a férfi. A kérdés nem volt számonkérő, de a hangsúly, amivel ejtette, élesebb volt a megszokottnál.

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Én... én csak sétáltam e–

– Ne mondd, hogy sétáltál, Harry. Ennyire nem vagyok átejthető.

Harry felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb fel fog tűnni valakinek, hogy nincs a földön olyan ember, aki ennyit tudna sétálni anélkül, hogy elunná a dolgot. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy senkinek sem beszélhet semmiről: mi van, ha Voldemort valahogyan tudomást szerez a dologról, és legilimenciát használ Pitonon, hogy megtudja, igaz-e a kósza hír...? Akkor a dolgok azonnal kikerülnének az irányításuk alól, és örökre elveszne minden... Ennyi erővel akár össze is kötözhetné a tulajdon kezeit, és önként odatérdelhetne Voldemort elé...

– Mi történt az arcoddal? – kiáltott fel hirtelen Lupin, és Harry megzúzódott állkapcsára mutatott. Harry idáig észre sem vette.

– Semmiség az egész – mondta, és megpróbálta kikerülni Lupint, de a férfi megmarkolta a vállát.

– Nem szeretnéd tudni, hogy honnan tudnám, hogy hazudsz, még akkor is, ha nem lenne ennyire egyértelmű?

Harry nem válaszolt.

– Onnan, hogy apád sem volt soha jobb benne.

– Nézd, én...

– Valami nincs rendben, igaz? Ron és Hermione is furán viselkednek, és most már a többiek is kezdik észrevenni.

Harry erre sem mondott semmit.

– Harry, el _kell_ mondanod nekem, hogy...

– Nem, nem mondhatom.

Harry fáradtsága egy szempillantás alatt elpárolgott, és dühnek adta át a helyét.

– Senkinek sem _kell_ elmondanom semmit, Remus. Ronnal és Hermionéval hármasban nyolc hónapot töltöttünk távol mindenkitől, és azalatt elpusztítottunk három horcruxot anélkül, hogy bárkinek el _kellett_ volna mondanunk bármit!

– De senki nem kért rá, Harry, hogy egyedül csinálj végig mindent...

– Nem érted egyáltalán, igaz? – kérdezte Harry, végig azzal küzdve, hogy ne emelje fel a hangját. Még sosem vitatkozott korábban Lupinnal. – Csak azért jöttünk ide, mert nem volt más lehetőségünk, és igen, valóban szükségem van most egy kis segítségre a végén, de attól ez még az _én _harcom, Remus. Tudom, hogy a háború mindenkit érint, és hogy mindenkire szükség van, de a legvégén csak kettőnkön fog múlni minden: _rajtam_ és _Voldemorton_. Ezért, hogyha szükségem van arra, hogy néha elmenjek valahová azért, hogy életben maradjak, akkor az az _én_ dolgom, és nem vagyok köteles mindenkinek beszámolni róla!

Lupin elhallgatott. És Harry észrevette, hogy mintha még kissé összébb húzta volna magát, mialatt ő beszélt. Látszott a férfin, hogy nem bántani akarta.

– Csak próbálok segíteni.

Harry lassan kifújta a levegőt.

– Tudom, hogy próbálsz. Mindenki próbál. De bízz bennem, ha azt mondom, hogy ez olyasvalami, amit nekem kell megtennem, és amit jelenleg nem szükséges megosztanom senkivel.

Ezután hosszúnak tetsző, kellemetlen csend ült közéjük, amit végül Lupin tört meg.

– Rendben, megértettem.

Ezzel sarkon fordult, és besétált a konyhába, egyedül hagyva Harryt a folyosó homályában.

* * *

><p><em>Engedd, hogy a düh szétáradjon benned. Hagyd, hogy teljesen elárasszon, ne küzdj ellene. Hagyd, hogy együtt keringjen a véreddel, hogy eljusson minden sejtedhez... Most pedig gondolj valamire, ami épp az ellenkezőjét váltja ki belőled: <strong>koncentrálj<strong>, és emeld fel a pálcád. Engedd, hogy az erő, ami az imént betöltött, a karodba áramoljon, és használd. Mondd ki a varázsigét..._

Harry újból felidézte, amit Piton mondott neki a nap folyamán. Még mindig kissé zaklatott volt a Lupinnal való összetűzéstől, és próbálta csitítani az érzelmeit azzal, hogy felidézi az elhangzottakat. Az emlékei tovább peregtek a szemei előtt. Piton közvetlen azután adta ezeket a tanácsokat neki, hogy tizenöt méterre a levegőbe repítette egy varázslattal, amit "csak a Sötét Nagyúr használ, a halálfalók pedig egyáltalán nem", majd pedig gúnyosan kijelentette, hogy "hasznosnak tartom, hogy megtudd, milyen érzés, így sokkal motiváltabb leszel rá, hogy a jövőben megpróbáld elkerülni". Harry varázslatai pedig valóban sokat erősödtek ezután a tapasztalat után.

Most az ágyon feküdt, és önkéntelenül is sajgó mellkasán tartotta a kezét. Úgy érezte, csupán két perce dőlt le ide, pedig a valóságban ennek már két órája volt. Halk kopogás ütötte meg a fülét.

Harry felült; félig reménykedett benne, hogy Ron az, aki azért jön, hogy most végre túltegyék magukat a korábbi hülyeségen, és persze beszélni sem lett volna rossz valakivel a sok mindenről, ami azóta történt.

Az ajtó feltárult: Cassie állt a küszöbön. Vékony anyagú, fehér felsőt viselt kopott, kék farmerrel, a nyakában pedig törölköző volt. A haja vizesen lógott a vállaira.

– Ó... Helló... – köszönt rá Harry, és közben próbált nem túl csalódottnak tűnni.

– Sajnálom, nem akartalak felébreszteni – mondta a lány.

– Ugyan, semmi gond.

– Azért jöttem, hogy szóljak, tíz perc múlva gyűlés lesz a konyhában. Abból, ahogyan beszéltek, úgy gondolom, hogy valami igazán hasznosra jöhettek rá – mondta a lány csillogó szemekkel.

_Már alig emlékszem, milyen volt, mikor izgalmasnak találtam, ha új dolgokat tudhattam meg_, gondolta Harry. _Cassie pedig idősebb nálam, és mégis milyen izgatott._

– Tényleg? – kérdezte, és közben kicsusszant az ágy szélére. A mozdulattól összerándult. _Lehet, hogy törött bordám is van?_

– Jól vagy? – kérdezte Cassie. – Bár gondolom, eleged van már belőle, hogy mindenki ezt kérdezgeti. Nekem legalábbis biztosan elegem lenne.

Harry arcán erre halvány mosoly cikázott át. Már szinte elfelejtette, milyen érzés is az, ha valaki együtt érez vele.

– Túlélem... – válaszolta. – Legalábbis a mai napot biztos.

Cassie lassan leült mellé az ágy szélére.

– Tudod... páran hallottunk téged Remusszal beszélgetni ma este... – mondta lassan a lány. – Nem hallgatóztunk, vagy ilyesmi, csak ezek olyan dolgok, tudod, amiket nehéz figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Harry nem válaszolt. Egyrészt elkönyvelte magában, hogy a rendtagok igen eredményesen _el tudnak rejtőzni_, mikor éppen _egyáltalán nem_ akarnak hallgatózni, mert ő senkit sem látott, másrészt tartott attól, hogy Cassie ugyanúgy faggatni fogja majd, mint Remus.

– Én úgy gondolom, hogy igazad van – szólalt meg a lány, teljességgel meglepve őt. – Úgy gondolom, hogy mindent okkal csinálsz, és ha jó indokod van arra, hogy erről miért nem tudhat senki más, akkor ezzel az egész Rendnek be kell érnie.

– Kösz.

– De ez azért nem lesz ilyen egyszerű. Ez így nem lesz nekik elég. Úgy értem, mind idősebbek nálad, és úgy érzik, tudniuk kell mindenről, még akkor is, ha nem felelősek érted.

– Aha – bökte ki Harry. – Hát ehhez már hozzászoktam.

Mindketten hallgattak.

– Szóval akkor... lejössz a gyűlésre, vagy nem? – kérdezte a lány.

– Persze, ott leszek – mondta Harry, és megmozdult. – Áh... – nyögte fájdalmában, mielőtt még vissza tudta volna fogni a panaszszót.

– Ha gondolod, vethetek rá egy pillantást. – Cassie karcsú ujjával most a mellkasa irányába mutatott.

– Honnan tudtad?

A lány mosolygott.

– Női megérzés.

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Igazából elvégeztem egy rövid gyógyítói tanfolyamot az Aurorképzőn – mondta a lány fáradtan.

– Értem... – felelte Harry. – Akkor... öhm... rendben, nézd meg, légy szíves – tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

– Csak azért javasoltam – válaszolt Cassie is bizonytalanul –, mert ha törött bordával mész le, akkor egészen biztosan nem kerülheted el a kérdések rohamát, és mindenképp tudni akarják majd, mi történt.

– Honnan tudod, hogy el van törve?

– Nem tudom biztosra, amíg meg nem néztem.

Harry engedelmesen feljebb emelte gyűrött pólóját. Cassie kinyújtotta a kezét, és két karcsú ujjat kinyújtva óvatosan mellkason bökte.

– Érzel valamit?

– Nem.

– És itt? – Az ujjak lejjebb csúsztak.

– Nem.

Az érintése könnyű és hűvös volt, Harry egészen ellazult tőle; úgy érezte, nagyon rég volt már ilyen nyugodt, mint most.

– Hm... Akkor _ez_ lesz az...

– Áú...

Cassie előhúzta a pálcáját az övéből. Harry pedig közben megérezte a samponja – vagy a parfümje – illatát; gyümölcsös volt, kevés fahéjas beütéssel.

– Először meleget fogsz érezni, aztán kicsit hűvös lesz, de nem fog fájni – mondta a fiatal nő a pálcájával a kérdéses bordára mutatva.

Harry bólintott.

A pálca vége hozzáért a bőréhez. És ahogy a lány mondta, először meleget érzett, aztán hűvösséget, és végül semmit.

– Nos, jobb lett? – kérdezte Cassie.

Harry óvatosan jobbra, majd balra fordult. A fájdalom megszűnt.

– Igen. Köszönöm, Cassie.

– Nem tesz semmit – válaszolt a lány mosolyogva. – Még valami esetleg, amit rendbe kéne, hogy hozzak?

Harry habozott.

– Öhm... A vállaim is fájnak egy kicsit. – Még mindig érezte a lány parfümjének az illatát.

Cassie halványan rámosolygott.

– Ez nem olyasmi, amit ne lehetne egy masszázzsal meggyógyítani.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, aztán becsukta. _Ez mit akart jelenteni?_

De a lány szó szerint elmenekült a válaszadás elől, az ajtó felé véve az irányt.

– Hamarosan találkozunk odalent – mondta, és az ajtó halkan kattant mögötte.

Harry elgondolkodva nézett utána.

* * *

><p>A konyha már majdnem teljesen megtelt emberekkel, mire Harry leért. Ott volt nyolc Weasley, akik közül Fred és George intettek Harrynek, Kingsley, Lupin, Mordon és Cassie, Walton, Sloane és a többiek, akiknek Harry továbbra sem jegyezte meg a nevét. Némi meglepődéssel vette észre, hogy Minerva McGalagony is jelen van. A teljes Rend megjelent a gyűlésen.<p>

– Jó látni magát, Potter – üdvözölte a tanárnő röviden.

– Jó estét, professzor – felelte Harry, és leült Hermione mellé. Hermione másik oldalán természetesen Ron foglalt helyet.

– Minden rendben van, Potter? Szép volt a séta? – dörmögte Mordon az asztalfőről.

– Csodálatos volt – válaszolt Harry némi iróniával a hangjában. Már nem foglalkozott vele, hogy hisznek-e neki, vagy sem.

– Nos, most, hogy Potter is megjelent, tájékoztatnék arról mindenkit – kezdte Mordon emelt hangon –, hogy perceken belül érkezik majd egy delegáció Hop-porral, egyenesen a minisztériumból.

– Miért jönnek? – kérdezte Harry.

– Elmondom, ha itt lesznek, Potter – morogta Mordon. – A miniszter maga is beleegyezett abba, hogy eljön. De most sem ő fogja diktálni a tempót.

– Miből gondolod, Rémszem? – kérdezte most Mr Weasely.

– Majd ha ideértek, Arthur.

Meglehetősen kényelmetlen csend ereszkedett az egybegyűltekre. Harry az asztal lapját nézte, ugyanakkor tudatában volt annak, hogy sok szempár szegeződik rá. McGalagony előrehajolt ültében.

– Hogy van mostanában, Potter? – kérdezte a professzor olyan hangsúllyal és hangerősséggel, hogy nemigen lehetett kibújni a válaszadás alól.

– Köszönöm, jól.

– Igen csúnya az a zúzódás ott az állán.

– Ugye, hogy az? – kérdezett vissza Hermione élénk hangon. – Mondtam Harrynek, hogy legyen óvatosabb, mikor kinyitja a fürdő ajtaját...

– Hagyd, Hermione... – morogta Ron halkan.

Ebben a pillanatban a konyha óriás kandallójának tüze fellobbant, és a zölden lobogó lángok közül nagy ruhasuhogás közepette, gyors egymásutánban öt férfi sorjázott ki. Az egyikük maga Rufus Scrimgeour volt, a mágiaügyi miniszter.

– Áh, Rufus, még épp pontosan – mondta Mordon, felkelve a helyéről: mágikus karórájára pillantott.

– Alastor – vakkantotta a másik férfi. A tekintete villámgyorsan körbepásztázta a szobát, és a pillantása végül egy másodpercre meg is állapodott Harryn, de nem szólt semmit, hanem újra Mordonhoz fordult. Harry még élénken emlékezett a legutóbbi találkozásuk minden pillanatára.

A másik négy férfi, akik körülállták a minisztert, valamennyien tekintélyesnek tűntek, és jól szabott, drága talárokat viseltek. Mordon nekik is biccentett, majd közelebb sétált hozzájuk, hogy egyenként bemutassa őket a Rendnek.

– Ő itt Hector Maltings, a Nemzetközi Máguskapcsolatok Kommunikációs Osztályának a vezetője. Kevin Cuttings, az Aurorparancsnokság újonnan kinevezett vezetője, továbbá Arnold Batty és Billius Dodgkingson, a Hallhatatlanok képviseletében.

A bemutatottak sorban, némán bólintottak, majd helyet foglaltak a számukra odakészített üres székeken. Harry még egyikükkel sem találkozott korábban; kizárólag Scrimgeourt ismerte.

– Miért rángattál minket ide, Rémszem? – kérdezte a mágiaügyi miniszter roppant udvariatlanul. Minden szempontból rosszabb állapotban volt, mint mikor legutóbb találkoztak: öregebbnek tűnt, és bár a hangja nem volt kevésbé gúnyos, mint eddig, erőtlenebb és vékonyabb lett a korábbi mély, parancsoló tónushoz képest. Mindent összevetve egy reményét vesztett ember benyomását keltette, aki bár próbálta fenntartani korábbi viselkedése látszatát, ez épp annyira nem sikerült neki, mint ahogy a kivénhedt hímoroszlán sem tudja már tartani a látszatot fogak híján.

Mordon megköszörülte a torkát, és visszaült a helyére.

– Köszönjük, hogy eljöttetek – válaszolt, és udvariasan, mélyet bólintott a küldöttség felé. – Azért üzentünk értetetek, hogy tájékoztassunk arról, tudomásunkra jutott, hol van Tudjukki főhadiszállása.

A meglepődés moraja futott végig az asztal körül ülőkön. Harry Mordonra bámult, aki csendet kérve felemelte a kezét.

– Komolyan beszél, Mordon? – kérdezte valaki kétkedő hangon.

– Igen, Kingsleyvel úgy gondoljuk, hogy megtaláltuk a főhadiszállást. Természetesen számtalan apróbb búvóhely is a rendelkezésükre áll, de úgy véljük, itt vannak elrejtve olyan dolgok, amik számot tarthatnak az érdeklődésünkre...

Harryre pillantott, aki elértette a célzást: Rémszem Naginire gondol.

– És mit javasolsz, mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Bill, kisimítva egy hajtincset forradásos arcából.

– Le kell rohannunk, természetesen – mondta Mordon olyan könnyedén, mintha csak egy szombat esti sétára tenne javaslatot egy békés, aprócska parkban.

– Rohanjuk le? – kérdezte Remus hitetlenkedve. – Egyszerűen csak be akarsz masírozni Voldemort főhadiszállására...?

– Sehová sem fogunk masírozni, Lupin – jött az éles hangú válasz Mordontól. – Továbbá nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy Tudjukki maga is ott tartózkodik majd. Egy szép, kis halálfalófészken ütünk majd rajta; akiket elfogunk, azokat kikérdezhetjük, ha szerencsénk van, megtudhatjuk, mit tervez Tudjukki. És talán más is lesz még ott, aminek az elpusztításával egyikünk dolga a későbbiekben könnyebbé válhat...

– És mi lenne ez a valami? – vakkantotta közbe Scrimgeour.

– Semmi köze hozzá – mondta egyszerűen Mordon.

Csend következett; az egybegyűltek próbálták fontolóra venni a javaslatot.

– Ez az egész borzalmasan veszélyesnek hangzik, Rémszem – szólalt meg végül Molly Weasley félelemtől elnyílt, barna szemeit a férfira emelve.

– Mert az is, Molly. Erről szól a háború... De én inkább amondó vagyok, hogy jobb, ha mi ütünk rajta az ellenségen, mintha ők ütnek rajtunk, nem igaz?

Páran bólintottak, a többiek azonban továbbra is elgondolkodva méregették Mordont. A nagy jelentőségű hírek, úgy tűnik, megrázták a többséget, akik azt hitték, csupán a szokásos napi jelentések meghallgatása céljából gyűltek össze, mint mindig.

– Az információhoz a főhadiszállás helyéről a minisztériumnak köszönhetően jutottunk hozzá, miután Scrimgeour korlátlan bejárást biztosított nekünk Azkabanba. Bár az elmúlt hetekben újabb halálfalók kerültek elfogásra, az egyik legjobb információforrásunk mégis maga Nymphadora Tonks volt... – Lupin arca elsötétült. – Aki talán, ha máshogy alakulnak a dolgok, mára már a titokgazdánk lenne.

– De nem lett az – jegyezte meg Lupin röviden, továbbra is komor arccal.

– Pontosan... Tisztában vagyunk a személyes érintettségeddel, Remus, ezért is nem kértük, hogy tarts velünk... Megbízhatónak nem megbízható, de az általa átadott információ még hasznos lehet. A kihallgatásoknál csak a szükséges mennyiségű meggyőzőerőt alkalmaztuk...

– Remélem, most nem arra számítasz, Alastor, hogy szentesítem azt, hogy megkínoztatok egy azkabani foglyot – szólalt meg Scrimgeour. Harry úgy érezte, a férfi szavait nem az együttérzés fűti; inkább tűnt olyannak a kijelentés, mintha magát mentegetné egy korábbi eset miatt.

– Egyáltalán nem, Rufus. Mindazonáltal biztos vagyok benne, ha a rabok választhatnának a verés, és aközött, hogy a dementorok, akik régen őrizték őket, megkeserítsék életük minden egyes percét, nem az utóbbit választanák.

Pár olyan másodperc következett, amikor Harry Scrimgeour vöröslő arcából biztosra vette, hogy most menten ordítani fog. De ehelyett a miniszter zordan elvigyorodott.

– Folytasd.

– Magas szintű legilimenciát alkalmaztunk, és csak lassan haladhattunk, hogy ne tegyünk kárt az elméjében, ezért is tartott ennyi ideig, amíg kézzelfogható eredményhez jutottunk. Nymphadora emlékeinek elemzése alapján kiderítettük, ki a főhadiszállás titokgazdája.

– És ki az? – kérdezte Harry nyugtalanul.

– Lucius Malfoy – jött a válasz Mordontól.

– És Malfoy csak úgy elmondta, hol van a főhadiszállás? – kérdezte Harry kétkedő hangsúllyal.

Mordon összevonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem egészen, Potter. _Kifejezetten vonakodott _attól, hogy bármit is eláruljon...

– És minket miért hívtál ide, Mordon? – kérdezte Maltings, aki most először szólalt meg.

– A támogatásotokra van szükségünk, és a jövőben ez csak egy egyre erősebb igény lesz a Rend részéről. Azt mondom, most vagy soha. Hector, te pontosan tudod, mire gondolok, te is a tettek embere vagy. Ha Mr Cuttings adna még mellénk néhány embert, azt nagyon megköszönnénk.

Scrimgeour előrébb csúszott ültében.

– És ha visszautasítom? Ha visszautasítjuk azt, hogy segítséget nyújtsunk? – kérdezte hidegen.

– Akkor úgy gondolnám, hogy megbolondultál, Rufus. Szükségem lesz Battyre és Dodgkinsonra is, hogy annyi különleges embert hozzanak, amennyit csak bírnak, arra az esetre, ha a halálfalók ki akarnának törni... Feltételezem, ezt kivitelezhetőnek tartjátok.

Batty és Dodgkinson ünnepélyesen bólintottak. Harryben csak most kezdett megfogalmazódni, mi is lehet a Hallhatatlanok funkciója a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban: olyanok ők, mint a mugliknál a MI6: a titkosszolgálat szerepét töltik be.

Mordon pergameneket vett elő, és kiterítette őket az asztalon. Megpöccintette a pálcáját, és egy varázsigét suttogott, amit Harry nem hallott, és a pergamenekre rajzolt járatok vonalai a következő pillanatban egy csillámló bűbáj után feltűntek a falon, mintha valaki odavetítette volna őket mugli módszerekkel. Mordon végighúzta a pálcáját a pergameneken; egy kis, fekete pont követte a pálca hegyének útját a falon.

– Hogyan tett szert ezekre? – kérdezte Cassie fojtott hangon.

– Ez annak a helynek a tervrajza, aminek a titkát a söpredék átadta nekünk. Folyosónként szedtük ki a fejéből, lassú, kitartó munkával... Ez – mutatott az alagutak szövevényes, összefonódott kígyókként tekergőző hálójának a közepébe – a főhadiszállás. – Aztán arrébb mozdította a pálcáját: a fekete pont a falon vándorolt vele. – A bejárat valahol itt lehet, de talán erről a másik pontról is bejuthatunk. A skót Caithness kietlen pusztaságáról nyílik ez a sziklaüreg...

– Skócia? Skóciában rejtőznek? – kérdezte Elphias Doge.

– Ez tökéletes választás számukra – jegyezte meg Mr Weasley. – Caithness Nagy-Britannia egyik olyan tája, ahonnan nincsenek adataink varázslónépességről. Elég messze esik a központi régióktól, viszont nem olyan messze, hogy ne lehetne könnyedén odahoppanálni.

– Pontosan – értett egyet Mordon. – Épp ezért könnyen lecsaphatunk rájuk. Azt javaslom, a legjobb embereinket küldjük előre, őket fogja követni a Rend, a további aurorok, és a tengerentúli segítők. Körbe kell fognunk a helyet – fejezte be, Cuttingsra pillantva közben.

Kevin Cuttings bólintott.

– Mindez rendben is lenne, Mordon, de... Én nem akarom előreküldeni a legjobb embereimet. Mészárolják le őket, mielőtt egyáltalán mi betesszük oda a lábunkat?

– Ez nem fog bekövetkezni. A meglepetés ereje a mi oldalunkon áll: nem fognak számítani rá, hogy jövünk. Feltétlenül szükséges, hogy a legjobbak menjenek legelöl.

Harry kinyitotta a száját, aztán mégis becsukta. Nem azért maradt csöndben, mert tartott volna Scrimgeourtől, vagy bármelyik emberétől; inkább csak arról volt szó, hogy volt egy olyan határozott érzése, hogy Mordon nem terítette ki teljesen a lapjait: nem tette világossá, miért akarja, hogy a legjobbak menjenek előre, és ő, Harry sem akart túl sok információt megosztani a minisztériummal.

– Nos... rendben. Készítsen másolatokat ezekről a tervrajzokról a számunkra, aztán meglátjuk, mit tehetünk – felelte Cuttings.

Hector Maltings előredőlt ültében.

– A külföldiek közül, akik azonnal segíteni tudnának, elsőként az amerikaiakat ajánlanám... Ők mindig készek bármiféle bevetésre. Kétlem, hogy a franciák azonnal rendelkezésünkre állnának: rögtön megindulna az egyezkedés a feltételekről, és mindez nyilvánosan zajlana... Az olaszok is épp így reagálnának. Talán a spanyolok küldenek pár aurort, de erre sem mernék megesküdni. A többi nemzet, mint például a görögök, nem igazán akar belekeveredni ebbe; azt hiszik, ha távol tartják magukat Nagy Britanniától, Tudjukki is békén hagyja majd őket...

– Hamar rájönnek majd, hogy ez egy téves elképzelés volt részükről – mondta Kingsley sötéten.

– Tehát hány embert tudsz adni holnapra, akik biztosan el is jönnek? – kérdezte Mordon.

Maltings a homlokát ráncolta.

– Talán harmincat. Ha szerencsések vagyunk, többet is. De szükségem van a tervrajzokra, Mordon.

Mordon széles mozdulatokat tett a pálcájával: a pergamenek megsokszorozták magukat, aztán az egyik csomó Maltings elé csúszott az asztalon, aki felvette őket.

Scrimgeour felkelt.

– Úgy látszik, ha kell, az engedélyem nélkül is viszed az embereimet, Rémszem – szólalt meg keserűen. – Miért hívtál egyáltalán ide?

– Udvariasságból, Rufus – felelte Mordon elégedetten.

Scrimgeour állkapcsa megfeszült:

– Értem.

– De azt sem szeretnénk... ha erről a tanácskozásról az itt jelenlévőkön kívül bárki bármit megtudna – tette hozzá Charlie.

– A média szájának a befogása nem tartozik a hatáskörömbe – vakkantotta a miniszter.

Hermione megköszörülte a torkát, és kissé előrehajolt:

– Én úgy gondolom, már megmutatta nekünk, hogy ez igenis a hatáskörébe tartozik, emlékszik, miniszter úr?

Scrimgeour arca sötétvörösre színeződött, világosan tanúsítva, hogy nagyon is jól emlékszik arra, mikor a három barát látogatást tett nála a minisztériumban, és Harry rávette arra, hogy érje el, hogy a Próféta abbahagyja a róla való folytonos tudósítást.

– Ha minden jól megy, az újságok a változatosság kedvéért valami jóról is beszámolhatnak majd végül – szólalt meg McGalagony is.

Scrimgeour arca mogorva fintorba rándult, majd sarkon fordult, egy pillanat alatt Hop-port szórt a tűzbe, és eltűnt a fellobbanó zöld lángok közt. Pár másodperc múlva Maltings, Cuttings, Dodgkinson és Batty is követték; utóbbi hátrafordulva még jó éjszakát kívánt a rendtagoknak, mielőtt eltűnt volna a kandalló lobogó lángjai közt.

* * *

><p>Sziasztok! Mint látjátok, ez a 33. fejezet első fele volt, egy "két hetes" friss keretében. Idő híján – ez a tényező most már állandósulni fog az év vége közeledtével –, több nem fért bele. A történet elején (az első huszonvalahány rész) a fejezetek 3-4000 szó hosszúságúak voltak, itt, a történet vége felé (a regény összesen 38 fejezetes) ez 8-10 000 szóra módosul, de nyilván attól, hogy hosszabbak a részek, nekünk nincs rá több időnk, hogy lefordítsuk.<p>

Ezért várhatóak további fejezetfelezések, mint amilyen ez is volt. A ti olvasnivaló adagotok nem csökken, és így nem lesznek óriáskihagyások sem – több, mint egy hónap lenne lefordítanunk 10 000 szót, mivel ugye napközben nem ezzel foglalkozunk, ha ezzel foglalkoznánk, gyorsan meglennénk vele :) –, így úgy gondoljuk, mindenki jobban jár.

(Viszonyításképp: a Harry Potter és a Bölcsek köve c. könyv hozzávetőleg _összesen _69 000 szavas, a Megjelölve teljes hossza 180 000 szó, tehát kb. háromszor olyan hosszú, mint a HP kötetek első része. Tehát a Félvér herceg (a hatodik kötet) hossza körül lehet a Megjelölve terjedelme.)

Visszajelzésszámtól függően (8 ember ír, három hét, 15-en írtok, két hét) jön majd a 33. fejezet második része, és így tovább a többi.

A nicknév nélkül írt visszajelzéseket ("Guest"), vagy azokat a visszajelzéseket, amelyeknek a szerzőjének a neve nem áll másból, mint csupa mássalhangzóból, vagy magánhangzóból egymás mellett, nem tudjuk beszámolni. Köszönjük a megértéseteket. Így legutóbb összevéve 14-en írtatok nekünk. Szeretnénk megköszönni a visszajelzéseket a következő embereknek: **Anonymus6, Ati, Daedalus, daren, Denem, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, Pepita67, tamasgugh, Tola de Radora, vaveva, voritibi, xx dóri, zsili. **Mindig örömmel olvassuk a visszajelzéseiteket, ti tartjátok életben a történetet, még ha néha nincs is mindig időnk válaszolni rájuk; reméljük, hogy az aktuálisan feltöltött fejezet most kárpótol ezért! :)


	34. Mordon tervei – második rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXIII. fejezet: Mordon tervei – második rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Ez nem egy meglepetésszerű rajtaütés lesz. Tudni fogják, hogy jövünk. Már most is tudják."<em>

* * *

><p>– És most, hogy végre elmentek – szólalt meg Mordon, és páran felé fordultak a kandalló irányából –, megállapítom a küldetés valódi célját. A célunk nem más, minthogy megszabadítsuk a kígyót a fejétől; épp ezért Potter is velünk tart majd. Olyan kevés csetepatéval kell elintéznünk ezt, amilyen kevéssel csak lehetséges: egyelőre közel sincs elég erőnk ahhoz, hogy felülkerekedjünk a halálfalókon. Viszont a kígyóra sürgősen szert kell tennünk. Tekintve, hogy a meglepetés ereje a mi oldalunkon áll–<p>

– Nem – mondta Harry röviden. Idáig feszült figyelemmel hallgatott, és tépelődött azon, hogy kimondja-e majd végül, amire gondol, de most már nem szándékozott tovább magában tartani. Valami bűzlött ebben az egészben, és ha ilyen érzése támadt, az idáig még sosem csalta meg.

– Ezt pontosan hogy érted, Potter? – vakkantotta Mordon.

– Ez nem egy meglepetésszerű rajtaütés lesz. Tudni fogják, hogy jövünk. Már most is tudják. _Ő_ tervelte ki így az egészet.

– És ezt miért gondolod így? – kérdezte Sloane fáradtan.

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, de Ron megelőzte.

– Lucius Malfoy csak így elmondott nektek mindent? Ez túl egyszerű.

Mrs Weasleyn látszott, hogy a határán van annak, hogy megdorgálja a fiát, de aztán láthatóan elgondolkodott a dolgon, és inkább nem szólt semmit.

– Mr Weasley, tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy sokat tett a varázsvilágért, mióta otthagyta az iskolát – szólalt meg McGalagony békítő hangsúllyal –, de Lucius Malfoy emlékeinek hitelességét szakértők vizsgálták meg. Ha a Rend úgy véli, hogy egy ilyen támadás reális sikert hozhat...

– Pontosan micsoda a foglyok kikérdezésének protokollja? Milyen módszert követnek? – kérdezte hirtelen Hermione, félbeszakítva ezzel McGalagonyt, amire a Roxfortban sosem volt példa.

Mordon sóhajtott, és Walton felé intett, aki beszélni kezdett.

– A biztonsági előírásokat megszigorították, közvetlenül azután, hogy ti hárman álnéven bejutottatok a börtönbe.

Harry, Hermione és Ron összenéztek. Walton folytatta:

– Most, ha valaki be akar menni a börtönbe, annak erről egy nappal előtte értesítenie kell az őrséget, aztán bizonyítania kell hogy valóban ő az, és komolyan meg kell indokolnia, miért akar bemenni. Mivel nekünk a minisztérium révén van egy kis protekciónk a folyamatban, négy órával a jelzés után már bent is vagyunk...

– Négy óra túl hosszú – vetette közbe Harry. – Voldemortnak vannak kémei Azkabanban, kell, hogy legyenek neki. Malfoy már azelőtt elmondott neki dolgokat az ottjártunk után, hogy az újságokból értesülhetett volna erről, és ezt nem tudta volna megtenni, ha nem áll rendelkezésére valamilyen kapcsolat a külvilággal.

– Akkor mit gondolsz te, Harry? Mit kéne tennünk? – kérdezte Mr Weasley.

Harry Ronra és Hermionéra pillantott, és mivel egyetértést látott az arcukon, újra kimondta, amire gondolt: – Ez az egész olyan _valószerűtlen_!

– Szóval úgy gondolod, fújjuk le az akciót, csupán mert neked van egy olyan sejtésed, hogy _valószerűtlen_...? – kérdezte valaki a konyha másik végéből, akinek az arcát a fáklyák fénye már nem világította meg, és Harry a hangját sem ismerte meg.

– Hagyd szóhoz jutni, Flinghammer! – szólt közbe felpaprikázva Mrs Weasley. – Mit szerettél volna még mondani, kedveském?

Harry a fejét ingatta.

– Nézzétek, én ismerem Voldemortot... Ez pedig egyszerűen... egy olyan lehetőség számunkra, amit nem lehet kihagyni, nem igaz? De Voldemort tud arról is, hogy mi tudunk a horcruxairól. Tisztában van vele, hogy egyre több erőfeszítést teszünk majd azért, hogy felkutassuk őket. Eddig nem volt olyan erős a felügyelet Azkabanban, Malfoy és a többi halálfaló mégis ott vannak, mintha tálcán kínálnák őket...

– ... és négy óra pont elegendő ahhoz, hogy eljuttassanak hozzájuk egy üzenetet arról, hogy jöttök, a nagyfejű pedig visszaüzen, hogy mit kell most nekünk előadniuk a háború jelenlegi állásának megfelelően... Mi pedig szépen benyeljük az előkészített és becsomagolt pakkot, mintha igazi információ lenne. Harrynek igaza van. Ez nem lehetett ilyen egyszerű.

Harry ránézett Ronra; a tekintetük találkozott. Ron most épp kiáll mellette? Harry ettől hirtelen magabiztosabbnak érezte magát. Ő, Ron és Hermione ismerték Dumbledore Voldemortra vonatkozó emlékeit, amiket még hatodévben osztott meg Harryvel, és azután olyan hosszú ideig foglalkoztak a horcruxok elpusztításával, hogy valószínűleg többet tudtak Voldemortról, mint amit az egész Rend együttes erővel kikövetkeztethetett róla.

– Akkor mit javasoltok? Keressük tovább a főhadiszállást, és hagyjuk elúszni ezt a lehetőséget? – kérdezte Charlie.

– Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy Voldemort adhatott instrukciókat Malfoynak, és utasíthatta arra, hogy bizonyos mennyiségű vallatás után... tegyen úgy, mintha kiadna egy igazi titkot.

Mordon csettintett a nyelvével.

– Azt hittem Potter, te leszel az első, aki elrohan oda, hogy végre pontot tegyél a kígyó életének végére... Utána semmi nem állna az utadba, és felvehetnéd a harcot magával Tudjukkivel!

– Én nem hinném, hogy Harry készen áll erre – jegyezte meg csendesen Mrs Weasley.

– Nincs más választása, mint készen állni rá, Molly – vetette ellen Lupin.

Harry előredőlt, és az asztalra támaszkodott mindkét kezével.

– Figyeljetek, én minden erőmmel azon vagyok, hogy elkapjam végre Voldemortot, és talán már készen is állok rá. Elmondhatatlanul sokat ártott már nekem, és azon vagyok, hogy olyan hamar véget vessek ennek az egésznek, amilyen hamar csak lehet. De ennél a támadásnál nem csak erről van szó. Ti nem gondoljátok, hogy esetleg az _utolsó_ horcruxára jobban ügyel majd? Ha tudomást szerzett arról, hogy Malfoyt kényszeríthetik ilyen fontosságú információk átadására, márpedig nagyon valószínű, hogy így történt, miért nem gondoskodott már arról, hogy elhallgattassa őt, mielőtt még ez bekövetkezik?

Mordon felhorkant.

– Egyáltalán nem volt olyan könnyű megszereznünk azt az információt, ahogy te itt leírod, Potter... A vallatás nem úgy nézett ki, hogy odabandukoltunk, és udvariasan megszólítottuk Luciust: Elnézést, Mr Malfoy, lenne olyan kedves segíteni nekünk tönkretenni a főnöke összes erőfeszítését és lerombolni a szervezetüket azzal, hogy elárulja nekünk a főhadiszállásuk pontos helyét? A miniszter az együttműködés keretében rendelkezésünkre bocsátotta a legjobb legilimentorait, és mi is megtettünk minden tőlünk telhetőt. Hidd el Potter, hogy ennyi éppen elegendő volt...

Hermione kifújta a levegőt, és körbepillantott.

– Annak is fennáll a lehetősége, hogy azóta új horcruxokat készített... – mondta olyan csöndesen, hogy alig lehetett hallani a szavait; mintha csak ki sem mondta volna szívesen ezt a lehetőséget.

– Ó, hát ami azt illeti, ez nem túl valószínű – szólalt meg Cassie. – Miután Harry beszélt nekünk a lehetőségről, mindenkit, akit csak lehetett, megkértünk arra, hogy figyelje a legális és az illegális műkincspiacot is. Sok alvilági figura áll a mi oldalunkon. Én is utánanéztem a minisztériumban, hogy elloptak-e mostanában nagyobb értékű műtárgyat, de nem találtunk olyat, ami beleillett volna az eddigiek sorába, és gazdát cserélt volna mostanában így vagy úgy.

Szívdobbanásnyi csönd következett. Majd...

– Nézd Potter, én megértem, hogy nyugtalan vagy. Természetesen ez egy kockázatos vállalkozás, de ez az egész háború erről szól, és mérget vehetsz rá, hogy ennél csak sötétebb lesz a helyzet. De most, hogy a minisztérium segít nekünk, elegendő emberünk lesz ahhoz, hogy legalább betörjünk oda. Ha nem is találjuk meg a kígyót, talán akkor is lesz ott _valami_, amit felhasználhatunk Tudjukki ellen, és annyival is kevesebb halálfaló lesz, amennyitől ott megszabadulunk. Mit szólsz?

Harry mostanra rájött, hogy a Rend elmegy nélküle is a bevetésre, ha kell. Talán csak ő volt túl óvatos... milyen jó is lenne végre elkapni Naginit! Akkor már semmi nem állna közé és Voldemort közé...

Hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy azon tűnődik, mit szólna vajon Piton ehhez a tervhez.

– Hasznos lenne, ha eljönnél, Potter – mondta Mordon; a hangsúlyából kiérződött, hogy hajlíthatatlan a kérdést illetően. – Nem csak azért, mert eggyel többen lennénk, hanem mert te voltál az, aki látta már azt a bestiát, ha nem tévedek.

Harry zordan bólintott.

– A legkegyetlenebb valójában... – Az elméjében élénken élt még a pillanat, mikor ott kuporgott, kikötözve egy régi sírkőhöz, a kígyó pedig ott tekergett a lábai körül, a szemében az egyértelmű reménnyel, hogy ő lehet a soron következő vacsorája.

– Potter ugyanakkor Tudjukki legfőbb célpontja is egyben – szólalt meg McGalagony. – Ha valami rosszul alakul, könnyen lehet, hogy ezzel a küldetéssel egyenesen a kezére játsszuk őt.

– Ő Voldemort _egyetlen_ célpontja – javította ki Lupin halkan, és közben nem nézett Harryre. – Ha egyszer Harryt elkapta, úgy fogja gondolni, már nincs, aki az útjában állna...

– Akkor rosszul gondolja – morogta Mordon. – És a fiú kinőtt már abból a korból, mikor pátyolgatásra szorul az ember. Jössz, vagy nem, Potter?

Harry egyetlen pillanatra lehunyta a szemét: közben teljesen tisztában volt azzal, hogy minden szempár egyenesen rászegeződik. Miért vannak ilyen rossz érzései ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban? Hiszen a rendtagok nem ostobák: egészen biztosan rájöttek volna arra, ha ez az egész valójában egy, a számukra felállított csapda...

_Vajon valóban rájöttek volna?_

Talán már elvette az alaptalan félelem az eszét...?

_De ismered Voldemortot_ – mondta makacsul egy kis hang a fejében. _Ahogy ő is ismer téged._

Mordonnak igaza volt abban, hogy _szükségük_ van rá. _Akkor is, ha csapda._

– Megyek.

Az asztaltársaságon jól hallhatóan helyeslő moraj futott végig. De Harry még nem fejezte be.

– Azt akarom, hogy Ron és Hermione is velem jöjjenek.

Egy pillanat alatt csend lett.

– De erre semmi szükség...

– Emelje fel az a kezét ebben a teremben, aki kutatott már fel, látott, és segített már elpusztítani egy horcruxot.

A legmélyebb csendek egyike következett, aminek Harry valaha tanúja volt, miközben Ron és Hermione lassan, de magabiztosan a magasba emelték a kezüket, Harryvel együtt. Pár másodpercet várt, hogy mindenki elméjébe egészen biztosan bevésődjön ez a pillanat, aztán leeresztette a kezét, majd a barátai is így tettek.

– Én úgy gondolom, teljes mértékben szükséges. Ti nem?

Senki nem válaszolt. Mr Weasley csak bámult az üres pohárra maga előtt az asztalon, de Charlie előrehajolt ültében.

– Ron, nem hiszem, hogy el kéne–

– De kell, ha ezzel segítek Harrynek. Ennél több indokra nincs szükség.

Ebben a pillanatban Harry még büszkébb volt arra, mint valaha, hogy Ront a legjobb barátjának nevezheti. A családja előtt kiállt mellette, és kifejezte, hogy vele akar tartani, holott le akarták erről beszélni: Harry most még többre értékelte a barátságukat, mint valaha.

Mordon biccentett.

– Akkor ezt megbeszéltük. Az éjszaka folyamán megteszem a további előkészületeket. Holnap reggel fél hétkor indulunk Caithnessbe; zsupszkulcsokat fogunk használni. Van valakinek kérdése? Nincs? Helyes. Pihenjetek le. Mindenki pihenjen le. Aztán ne késsetek.

A társaság tagjai lassan felkeltek az asztaltól, és szétszéledtek.

– Mi a helyzet az iskolában, professzor? – Hallotta meg Harry Hermione kérdését; McGalagony professzor éppen skótkockás kézitáskáját vette fel az asztalról.

– Minden csendes, Miss Granger – válaszolt az idős nő, elfojtva egy adagnyi szipogást. – Túl csendes, ha érti, mire gondolok. A gyerekek aggódnak. Alig osztunk ki büntetést; mintha mindenki elfelejtette volna, hogyan kell rosszul viselkedni az órákon... Viszont sokszor ostromolnak kérdésekkel, amik rátok, hármótokra vonatkoznak... – tette hozzá egy megsemmisítő pillantás keretében, amit Harryre vetett; mintha az ő hibája lenne az egész. – Örülnék neki, ha azt jelenthetném nekik, hogy minden rendben ment.

* * *

><p>Fél órával később Harry az ágya szélén ült a sötétben, és még mindig azon töprengett, hogy fog alakulni a holnapi nap. Most már majdnem vége lesz? Holnap ilyenkor már élete talán utolsó csatájára fog készülni, és arra, hogy az után a csata után talán örökre szabad lesz...?<p>

Kopogást hallott, aztán Ron dugta be a fejét az ajtón.

– Bejöhetek?

– Ha jól tudom, ez a te szobád is.

– Kösz, hogy azt mondtad, eljössz holnap – mondta Harry, a cipőfűzőit bámulva, miközben Ron bejött a szobába. – Nagyon... sokat jelentett.

Ron félig vállat vont, miközben leült a saját ágyára.

– Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek, nem, haver?

Rájuk telepedett a csönd. Most már... végtére is felnőttnek számítottak. Miért volt ez az egész olyan nehéz...?

– Nézd, Harry...

– Felejtsük el.

– Nem, én nem akarom elfelejteni. Tűrhetetlenül viselkedtem...

– Tulajdonképpen igazad volt. És épp ezért... – Harry elhallgatott. Nehéz volt elismernie, hogy Ronnak valamennyire igaza volt, mert nem akart egy másik emberré válni, ahogy Ron azt a fejéhez vágta. – Épp ezért szükségem van a barátságodra – mondta végül lassan.

– Én kitartok melletted, Harry – mondta Ron halkan. – Én csak... Nemtom... Néha félek attól, hogy... Piton bántani fog, és ezért ordítottam veled. Aggódtam, hogy mi fog történni ott...

Harry rávigyorgott.

– Hát addig nincs gond, amíg Hermione irányában nem így fejezed ki az aggódásod. Ha vele ordibálnál, akkor azután biztos a kórházban kötnél ki.

Ron felkuncogott, az ajtó pedig újból kinyílt. Hermione volt az. Épp csak rápillantott Harryre és Ronra; az arckifejezésükből rájött, hogy mostanra elrendezték a dolgokat. Az arca megrándult, aztán előre megjósolhatóan – sírni kezdett.

– Hermione, ne... – kezdte Ron.

Hermione az ég felé – ami jelen esetben Kingsley házának hófehér plafonját jelentette – emelte a kezeit kétségbeesésében.

– Ti ketten _annyira_... _annyira_ buták vagytok... És ha időközben történt volna valami? Akkor már soha többet nem beszéltetek volna egymással?

– Szívderítő ez az optimizmusod – morogta Harry halkan.

Hermione lezuttyant Ron mellé az ágyra, és még mindig a szemeit törölgette. Ron megköszörülte a torkát.

– És... hogy megy a dolog Pipogyusszal?

Harry a hangsúlyból rájött, hogy Ron valójában hetek óta fel akarja tenni ezt a kérdést; azóta, mióta ő először vett leckét Pitontól.

– Borzalmasak az órák – válaszolta az igazsághoz hűen. – De legalább hasznosan telnek.

– Feltételezem, azt a sérülést ott szerezted, igaz...? – kérdezte most Hermione, Harry megrándult állkapcsa felé bökve.

Harry lassan bólintott.

– Tudjátok... Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll, de ettől függetlenül egyáltalán nem könnyíti meg a tanulást.

– És még mindig úgy gondolod, hogy ne tegyünk említést erről senkinek? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry a fejét csóválta.

– Csak a saját bőrét próbálja menteni – hangsúlyozta Ron. – Ha az emberek megtudnák, és a hír visszajutna Tudjukkihez, akkor egészen biztosan ízekre szedné Pitont.

– Ez így van. De ha Voldemort megöli Pitont, ki fog megtanítani engem azokra az átkokra, amiket a halálfalók használnak? Ki mutatná meg nekem, hogy mi van még az ellenség tarsolyában...?

Ron vállat vont.

– Nem tudom, talán... Lupin?

Harry ismét a fejét csóválta.

– Gondolkozz, Ron, Lupin nem halálfaló! Mikor tudná ő megmondani nekem, hogy milyen átkokat használnak Voldemort követői...? Soha. Ezen kívül sajnos túl kedves is. Hidd el, gyűlölöm ezt az egészet, bárkitől szívesebben tanulnék, mint _tőle_, de nincs más választásom.

Hermione elgondolkodva ráncolta a homlokát.

– Szerintem... ennek így kellett lennie. Úgy értem, tudom, hogy megölte Dumbledore-t, de végül is... ezt meg kellett tennie, nem igaz? Emellett kiváló varázsló, és hozzáfér illegális átkokhoz, és varázslatokhoz, amikről Harry máshogy még csak nem is hallhatna... Legalább tudni fogod, mi vár rád, Harry...

Harry bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a lány szavaitól megnyugodjon háborgó lelke. Jó volt, hogy most végre beszélhetett Pitonról a barátainak, az után, hogy annyi héten keresztül magában kellett tartania ezeket a dolgokat...

– Még mindig megpróbál folyton kitolni veled?

– Csak szóban.

– Még mindig ugyanúgy gyűlölöd?

– Még mindig ugyanúgy.

– Nos, azért vannak dolgok, amik sosem változnak – felelte Ron, némi derültséggel a hangjában.

Az ajtó kivágódott, és ők abban a pillanatban abbahagyták a beszélgetést. Fred és George álltak az ajtónyílásban: az arcukról olyan vidámság sütött, hogy egyértelmű volt, hogy valami miatt nagyon fel vannak dobva.

– Ti hárman, megvagytok? – kérdezte Fred élénken.

– Heló – vigyorgott rájuk Harry.

– Ti meg mit kerestetek a gyűlésen? – kérdezte Hermione gyanakodva.

George rávigyorgott.

– Már rég elmúltunk tizenhét évesek, Hermione, szóval nem kell így nézned ránk. És nem csak az életkor a lényeges: a saját jogunkon nyertünk belépőt a Rend gyűlésére.

– Harry, te pedig ne aggódj, nem azért jöttünk, hogy a titkos sétáidról faggassunk... – fordult oda Fred Harryhez. – Ezt a részt meghagyjuk a drága húgunknak...

– Mit értetek az alatt, hogy "saját jogotokon nyertetek belépőt a Rend gyűléseire"? – kérdezte Ron félvállról, miközben azzal foglalatoskodott, hogy Hermione egyik hajtincsét az ujjára csavarja.

– Emlékeztek rá, hogy a varázsvicc-boltunknak volt egy olyan részlege, ahol önvédelmi eszközöket árultunk?

Harry, Ron és Hermione egy emberként bólintottak.

– Nos, azóta még tovább tökéletesítettük ezeket az árukat – jelentette ki George büszkén. – A minisztérium pedig egyre többet rendel belőlük, és mostanra már a Rendet is érdekli a dolog. Mondtam is Mordonnak, hogy ők ingyen kapnak a legjobb termékekből; mi így segítünk az ügynek.

– Most egyeztettünk vele, hogy mik azok, amiknek hasznát vennék.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

– És mik azok?

– Emlékeztek még a Perui Instant Sötétségporra? Mostanra instantabb a hatása, mint valaha...

– ... és még sötétebb.

– És jár hozzá egy kis cukorka is, ami történetesen citromízű, és aminek segítségével a por kiszórója tökéletesen fog látni a sötétben is.

– Hasznos kis holmi – jegyezte meg Harry.

– A pajzsbűbájjal kezelt sapkák után pedig egyéb pajzsbűbájjal kezelt ruhadarabokat is elkezdtünk gyártani...

–... kézvédőket, lábvédőket, tökvédőket...

– És most már a Reverto Sapkák is kaphatók...

–... szintén van ilyen kézvédő, lábvédő, tökvédő is...

– ...amik visszaverik a rád kilőtt átkot a támadóra. Mármint Tudodkin biztosan nem működne a dolog, de azok ellen az agyatlan halálfalók ellen hasznos lehet.

– Ez király... – suttogta Ron és Harry egyszerre.

– Micsoda brilliáns mágikus megoldásokat használhattok ezekhez – dicsérte meg őket Hermione is. Az arcára kiülő gyanakvó kifejezés immár a múlté volt, helyette sugárzó mosollyal nézett az ikrekre.

– Köszönjük, Hermione – mondta Fred, láthatóan értékelve a megjegyzést. – Anya sem győzött ölelgetni minket.

– Igen, már-már azt hinné az ember a reakcióját látva, hogy azt hitte, tányérmosó lesz belőlünk a Foltozott Üstben – mondta George hitetlenkedve, miközben Ron felhorkantott.

– Ti is jöttök akkor holnap? – kérdezte Harry.

Fred megrázta a fejét.

– Nekünk nem hagyják.

– Mi nem vagyunk olyan kivételes státuszban, mint ti – mondta George szarkasztikusan.

– De a viccet félretéve, szeretném, ha ti hárman egyszer majd, ha mindennek vége lesz, elugranátok hozzánk, és mindent megmutathatnánk részletesen is. Ezt ne felejtsétek el – mondta Fred komolyan.

– Úgy van, úgy van – bólogatott George is.

– Fred! George! – jött Mrs Weasley hangja az alsó szintről. – El kéne mosogatni, ha épp nem csináltok semmi fontosat!

Fred kedvetlenül pillantott ikerbátyjára.

– Azt hiszem tévedtünk. Mégis csak tányérmosók vagyunk.

– Az igazi tehetségeket mindenki kiszúrja, és nem hagynak békét nekik – felelt rá George.

Aztán az ikrek önelégült vigyorral felkeltek, és lecsattogtak a lépcsőn. Mély csönd maradt utánuk. Ron Harryhez fordult.

– Szóval... mit gondolsz?

Harrynek nem kellett rákérdeznie, hogy Ron a holnap reggeli küldetésre gondol. Fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemét.

– Azt hiszem, hibát követünk el – mondta végül, némi hallgatás után.

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, olyan, mintha ez az egész túl szép lenne ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva.

– Igen, de mégis mennünk kell, nem? – kérdezte Ron. – Talán segíthetünk valamiben.

Harry sötéten elmosolyodott.

– Ha minden úgy alakul, ahogy a Rend mondja, és valóban ott van a főhadiszállás is, ahol mondják, akkor ott akarok lenni, hogy lássam, ahogy porig égetik. Ennyi igazán kijárna már mindannyiunknak.

* * *

><p>Üdvözöljük a kedves olvasókat! Elképesztő mértékben aktívak voltatok (17 visszajelzést kaptunk), így nyolc nap után itt a következő rész, ami egyrészt annak az eredménye, hogy a visszajelzéseitektől hasonlóan elképesztő mértékben motiváltak voltunk a fordításra :))), más részről nem szeretnénk, ha itt, az események sűrűjében elfelejtenétek, hol is tartottunk, így törekszünk a gyakori frissre, mert ez a legjobb biztosítéka annak, hogy ne essen ki az ember egy regény ritmusából. ;)))<p>

A fejezetet és virtuális köszönet-bonbonjainkat a következő visszajelzés-íróinknak ajánljuk szeretettel: **Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, Ati, Cadogan, chayenne b, Daedalus, daren, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, marses, roli0114, Shanee, Tola da Radora, vaveva, voritibi, zsili!** Köszönjük szépen, igyekszünk gyorsak lenni a jövőben is!


	35. Kobold, Manó, Rőtsipkás – első rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXIV. fejezet: Kobold, Manó, Rőtsipkás – első rész**

* * *

><p><em>"A következő émelyítően rettenetes pillanatban rájött, mi az.<em>

_– Fussatok, ahogy csak tudtok!"_

* * *

><p>Bár már jócskán benne jártak az áprilisban, a hajnali levegő határozottan hideg volt. A társaság pontban fél hétkor összegyűlt a zsupszkulccsá bűvölt réz teáskancsó körül, amit Mordon készíttetett nekik, és csendben várakoztak, amíg az öreg auror beszélt.<p>

Senki sem késett.

– Csapatokban közelítjük meg a helyszínt; most indul az első zsupszkulcs. Először az Egyes Csoport tagjait kérem előre. Ti hárman ebben vagytok – bökött Ronra, Hermionéra és Harryre. – Ezután rögtön a Kettes és a Hármas Csoport fog következni. Aki a helyszínre érkezett, egy tapodtat se mozduljon; mindenki várja meg az eligazítást.

Harry előrébb araszolt, és egyik ujját a teáskancsóhoz érintette. Ismerős arcok vették körül; a barátain kívül Lupin, Sloane, Walton és Kingsley álltak mellette. A vér mégis zúgott a fülében.

– Legyetek óvatosak – mondta még Mrs Weasley a konyhaasztal mellől. Az arca sápadt és megviselt volt; egy csésze tea állt előtte teljesen kihűlve.

Mordon felemelte a pálcáját.

– Egy...

_Ha minden jól megy, az újságok a változatosság kedvéért valami jóról is beszámolhatnak majd..._ _Micsoda lökést adna ez a mágikus közösség tagjainak..._

– ...kettő...

_A minisztérium és sok alvilági figura is a mi oldalunkon áll... de nem tudunk arról, hogy elloptak volna egy olyan tárgyat, ami beleillett volna az eddigi horcrux-tárgyak sorába..._ _Miért nem csinál újabb horcruxokat?_

– ...három.

Harry rántást érzett a köldöke tájékán, a kezdődő forgás pedig a körülötte állókat egyszerre elmosódott pacává olvasztotta. Érezte, hogy kipörög Kingsley konyhájából, és a gyomra is felkavarodott. Most már nem látott semmit, a füle erősen zúgott, majd kisvártatva arccal előre landolt a mohás földön.

Csak mikor felegyenesedett, vette észre, hogy egy mocskos, kis kunyhóba érkeztek, aminek a fél teteje hiányzik, és nem sok választja el az összedőléstől. Erős északi szél ostromolta a roskadozó, fából épült falakat, Harry pedig vastag, sötét öltözéke ellenére vacogni kezdett. Egy koszos, törött ablakon át kilátott a vad vidékre, ahová érkeztek. A barna, zöld és a vörös szín uralták a terepet.

Magas, surrogó hang hallatszott, majd a Kettes Csoport is megérkezett, akiket nem sokkal a Hármas Csoport követett. A Rend tagjai most izgatottnak tűntek; várták a kibontakozni készülő eseményeket. Harry azt kívánta, bár tudná osztani a lelkesedésüket.

Mordon is megérkezett felborzolódott, összekuszált hajjal, és végighordozta a tekintetét a társaságon.

– Figyelem, emberek. Egy nagyjából három kilométeres út áll előttünk, mielőtt elérjük a Pengaryn kastélyt, amiből mostanra csupán egy kupac rom maradt. Itt találjuk azt, amire nekünk szükségünk van: azt a barlangüreget, ami nem a főhadiszállás bejárata, hanem egy másik nyílás. A romot több, különböző irányból fogjuk megközelíteni, abból az egyértelmű okból kifolyólag, hogy nem szeretnénk, ha az ellenség felfigyelne ránk. Nem hívhatjuk fel magunkra hoppanálással, vagy zsupszulcsozással a figyelmet, az túl nagy mágiával járna. Az erősítéssel is ott fogunk találkozni, így a haditerv végső verzióját is ott fogja mindenki hallani. Van kérdés? Ha nincs, akkor... mindenki ábrándítsa ki magát, és menjünk.

Fura volt Harry számára vagy harminc, a háttérrel tökéletesen egybeolvadó emberrel együtt gyalogolni. Időnként pontosan úgy érezte, mintha teljesen egyedül lenne, de ha összeszűkítette a szemét, akkor a körülötte haladók a reggeli napfényben halványan meg-megcsillanó körvonalait ki tudta venni.

A föld, amin jártak, köves, kietlen táj volt. Időről-időre fagyos szél csapott le rájuk, a hidege kicsípte az ujjaikat, a szájukat, az orrukat. Harry lábujjai az első öt percben érzéketlenné váltak.

Ötven percükbe telt, mire Mordon vezetésével megtették a három kilométeres távot, és elérték a Pengaryn kastélyt, amiből mostanra már tényleg csak romok maradtak. Több volt az elomlott kő és szikla, mint a fal.

Az épület háta mögött egy sziklafal magasodott; talán a Caithness sík vidékén fellelhető egyetlen hegy lába. A szél erejét, a hegy nyújtotta védelem miatt, itt sokkal kevésbé lehetett érezni. Harry elkékült ujjakkal és kiszáradt szájjal nézett az elé táruló látványra.

– Rendben... fedjétek fel magatokat – jött Mordon hangja elölről.

Erre emberi alakok kezdtek el formálódni a levegőben, a testük pillanatokon belül felöltötte a természetes színét. A jelenség egész hátborzongató volt.

Harry kisvártatva arra lett figyelmes, hogy Mordon biceg felé.

– Potter, tudnál küldeni egy tisztességes patrónust _abba_ az irányba? – kérdezte, és a félig ledőlt bástyák irányába mutatott, melyek mögött Harry egy őrtorony-szerűséget is felfedezni vélt.

Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és elképzelte, amint a Rend egyenként elfog mindenegyes szabadon garázdálkodó halálfalót.

_Expecto Patronum!_ – gondolta. Piton mostanra már sikeresen beleverte a nonverbális varázslatok fontosságát.

– Várható volt, hogy ezzel problémáid lesznek, Potter – mondta a férfi negédes hangon. Most próbált kevésbé élesen fogalmazni, hiszen pár pillanattal korábban Harry egész oszlopot robbantott fel a háta mögött, és terítette be kövek záporával a volt tanárát. – Nincs kétségem afelől, hogy más tanárok, akik nálamnál sokkal jobban törődtek a lelkivilágoddal, is próbálták már beleverni a nonverbális varázslatok jelentőségét a fejedbe, így én sem tudom ennél jobban hangsúlyozni, mekkora előnyöket biztosít a használatuk egy varázsló számára.

– Biztosan tudná még ragozni, ha megerőltetné magát – szűrte Harry összeszorított fogai közt a szavakat. – De bezzeg azt nem mondja meg, hogyan csináljam...

Piton rámeredt, aztán folytatta:

– Az ilyesmit egy mágusnak érezni kell; engedned kell, hogy a varázslat, mind a varázsige, mind a hozzátartozó mozdulat, átjárja a lényedet. _Amennyiben_ megtanulod majd fókuszálni az érzéseidet egy adott dologra, akkor ezt is könnyebbnek fogod találni.

Így ugyan ebben az esetben is igaz volt, hogy Harry nehéznek találta a nonverbális varázslatokat, de a képzet, aminek hatására kiszórta a patrónust, olyan erős volt, hogy egy hatalmas, ezüst szarvas robbant ki a pálcája hegyéből anélkül, hogy egy szót kiejtett volna, majd elgaloppozott az őrtorony irányába.

A társaság egy emberként pillantott utána, ahogy átszelte a pusztaságot. Többen közülük meglepetten pislogtak; Harryt még pálcát fogni se látták soha életükben, nem hogy varázsolni.

Harry úgy gondolta, hogy a patrónusa a jel, ami az erősítésnek szól. Legalább egy perc telt el, ami alatt csak a szél süvítése hallatszott körülöttük, ahogy tépi a gyér növényzetet, aztán hirtelen egy fej bukkant elő az egyik elhagyatott torony takarásából, majd figyelmeztetőleg egy kar is a levegőbe emelkedett. Mordon is visszaintett, aztán előrébb vezette Harryt és a többieket.

Ahogy egyre közelebb értek, úgy egyre újabb és újabb fejek bukkantak elő a sziklák és bokorcsoportok mögül.

– Cuttings – szólította a másik vezetőt Mordon, ahogy az őrtorony tövébe értek.

– Itt vagyok – bukkant elő végül Kevin Cuttings. Harry azonnal felismerte, bár az egyentalár nélkül másként festett a férfi; mintha ez a kevésbé formális öltözet nem illett volna teljesen hozzá.

– Minden a tervek szerint halad? – kérdezte Mordon, és mágikus órájára pillantott.

– Igen – felelte a férfi. – Minden készen áll. Hoztam nektek... – folytatta, és közben türelmetlenül csettintett egyet, hogy akik idáig nem tették, azok is fedjék fel magukat – húsz amerikai aurort; heten közülük a legmagasabban képzettek, tizenhárman még aurorképzősök, de ők is jó képességűek. Az amerikaiak azt mondták, hogy jelenleg többet nem tudnak nélkülözni. A másik tíz, akiket láttok, az mind az én emberem: az öt legjobb felderítőm, öten pedig a varázsbűn-üldözési kommandó specialistái.

– Ez csak harminc – mondta Mordon. – Többre számítottam.

– Nem hagytál túl sok időt nekem, Mordon. De akiket szereztem, azok így is átkozottul jó aurorok.

Mordon vonakodva ugyan, de rábólintott.

– Akkor összesen hatvanan vagyunk – mondta, miközben végigpillantott rajtuk. Harry érezte, hogy Hermione megböki a karját.

– Azt hittem, ennél azért többen fognak jönni – súgta a lány.

– Én is – felelt Harry őszintén. Mi van akkor, ha több mint hatvan halálfaló vár majd rájuk?

– Akkor most átadom a szót Mr Cuttingsnak – harsogta túl Mordon a szél zaját –, aki ismerteti az akció részleteit.

Cuttings előrelépett; az omladozó boltív miatt, ami előtt megállt, különösen impresszív látványt nyújtott. Felemelte egyik kezét, és az amerikaiak felé intett vele, akik mind egységesen kékbe voltak öltözve.

– Ez itt a Sas Varázsbűnüldöző Egység. Közülük heten a felderítőkkel fognak tartani, mikor azok elsőként behatolnak a főhadiszállásra. Lépjen elő mindenki, aki érintett ebben a lépésben.

Ezekre a szavakra tizenegy férfi és egy nő vált ki katonás léptekkel a tömegből.

– Ha szükség van rájuk, akkor a speciális fegyver segítségével vakítsák el az ellenséget, és küldjenek jelzést, amint biztosították a pozíciójukat a bejáratnál. A jelzést ezúttal is patrónusokkal küldjék, amik legyenek legalább olyan fényesek, mint amilyen Potteré is volt. Megértették?

Harry hirtelen többnyire amerikai tekintetek kereszttüzében találta magát. Különös volt felfedezni, hogy ezek az emberek annak ellenére, hogy mennyire profik benyomását keltik, és hogy felvállaltak egy ilyen veszélyes küldetést, mégsem bírják megállni, hogy ne vessenek legalább egy pillantást a Kiválasztott hírhedt sebhelyére.

– Amint a jel megérkezik, odaküldjük a többieket is. A térképek azt mutatják, hogy három alagút vezet tovább ettől a nyílástól. Amint elérjük ezt a pontot, azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy... Potternek, Weasleynek és Grangernek külön-külön csatlakoznia kell majd a három irányba továbbhaladó csapatok egyikéhez – mondta Cuttings némi éllel a hangjában.

_Szét fogunk válni_, gondolta Harry.

Cuttings az elégedetlensége jeleként csettintett egyet a nyelvével.

– Én személy szerint ezt hibának tartom. De már megkaptam az utasításaimat – mondta egy pillantást vetve Mordon irányába. – Ezen kívül információink vannak arról, hogy odabent találkozhatunk egy különösen veszélyes kígyóval is. Amennyiben ez bekövetkezik, az állatot azonnal meg kell támadni. Jól mondom, Mordon?

– Igen.

– Ez a kígyó történetesen valamiféle őrző pozíciót tölt be Tudjákki mellett, így valószínűleg nem lesz könnyű elpusztítani. Egyúttal pedig megkérek mindenkit arra, hogyha bármit talál, amit később felhasználhatunk a háborúban: bármilyen felszerelést, vagy akár valamelyik halálfaló pálcáját, akkor azt hozza magával.

Rövid biccentések sora volt a válasz.

– Ami pedig a halálfalókat illeti: csak a szükséges mértékű erőszakot alkalmazzák ellenük. Ha lehetséges, törekedjenek arra, hogy élve fogják el őket. Szívesen feltennénk nekik pár kérdést.

_Pár kérdést?_ – gondolta Harry, és kételkedett benne, hogy "_a pár kérdés feltétele" _egyenlő lenne egy barátságos beszélgetéssel egy forró tea és némi finom aprósütemény társaságában.

– Van még kérdés?

Kingsley felemelte a kezét: az aranygyűrűk megcsillantak az ujjain a bágyadt napfényben.

– Hogy fogunk feljutni _oda_?

Harry felnézett. A sziklafal oldalában, vagy száz méter magasan nyílt az üreg, amiről Mordon beszélt. Egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, mintha könnyű lenne oda felmászni.

– A hallhatatlanok, akik körbevették a helyet és a kijáratokat, magukkal hoztak pár seprűt is. Ha a halálfalók át is törik magukat rajtunk, az ő gyűrűjüket már egészen biztosan nem törik keresztül. Rémszem, ha lennél olyan kedves...

– _Invito seprűk!_ – vakkantotta Mordon, magasba emelve a pálcáját. – Egy percen belül itt kell lenniük.

– És végül szeretném megkérni azokat, akik végeztek gyógyítói tanfolyamot is a képzésük keretében, hogy maradjanak itt, és képezzenek belső kört a külső körön belül. Így készen állhattok arra az esetre, ha valami mégsem úgy alakul, ahogy kellene. Ebben az esetben természetesen erősítést is kapnátok.

Cassie előrelépett, és ideges hangon szólalt meg:

– De akkor nem tudunk harcolni–

– Hallottad a parancsot, Carpenter. Azt ajánlom, barátkozz meg vele.

Harry látta, hogy Cassie nyitja a száját, hogy válaszoljon, és a kezei is ökölbe szorulnak; Cuttingsen viszont az látszott, hogy az Aurorparancsnokság vezetőjeként nincs ellenkezéshez szokva.

– Áh, itt jönnek a seprűink – szólalt meg ekkor Elphias Doge felderülve, mintha csak egy könnyű kis kiránduláshoz készülődnének a tengerparton.

A következő pillanatban seprűk tömkelege bukkant ki a hegy mögül hangos surrogással, és megálltak mellettük a gyér fű fölött.

Eközben Harry azon gondolkodott, hogy mi lehet a felderítők speciális fegyvere, amiről Cuttings beszélt, és ekkor észrevette, hogy kis üveggömbök vannak náluk, amiket Fred és George Perui Instant Sötétségporával töltöttek meg. Harry elvigyorodott magában.

– Most vissza kell térnem a minisztériumba, hogy jelentést tegyek Scrimgeournak. A tied a pálya, Mordon.

– Köszönöm, Kevin.

– Sok szerencsének mindenkinek. – Kevin Cuttings még utoljára végigpillantott rajtuk; Harry számára úgy tűnt, rajta hosszabban is elidőzik a tekintete, majd elhoppanált.

A várakozás volt a legrosszabb. Várni arra, hogy a felderítők a bejárathoz érjenek, és visszajelezzenek, hogy biztonságosnak tartják-e a behatolást. Mordon kétpercenként előhúzta a mágikus óráját. Az amerikaiak szorosan a pálcáikra kulcsolt kézzel, néha Mordonra pislogva álltak mellettük.

Harry úgy érezte, mindjárt öklendezik az idegességtől; Ron harca halottsápadt volt, és szinte látta, hogy a mögöttük álló Hermione is remeg a frusztrációtól. Ron röviden megszorította a lány kezét.

– Lazítsatok... nyugalom. Odabent mindannyian számítunk majd a tapasztalatotokra... – mondta Mordon.

Hermione kötelességtudóan bólintott, de továbbra is rémültnek tűnt.

Harry rápillantott.

– Menni fog. Szükségük van ránk. Érted?

– Igen.

A következő pillanatban egy csillogó róka tűnt fel a semmiből; a lábai puhán érintették a földet, ahogy közeledett feléjük. Körbefutotta a társaságot, majd elfoszlott, mintha sose létezett volna.

– A ti emberetek küldte? – kérdezte meg Mordon az egyik mellette álló amerikait.

– Igen, uram.

– Rendben. Akkor indulhatunk. Hármasával, ha kérhetem. Jessop, Carpenter, Brown és Buggins, reméljük, hogy rátok nem lesz szükség.

Cassie a homlokát ráncolta.

Harry Ronnal és Hermionéval együtt előrelépett, hogy megragadjon egy seprűt, mikor egy kezet érzett a vállára nehezedni. Hátrafordult, és a csapat egy olyan tagját látta maga mögött, akinek nem tudta a nevét, mert az újonnan csatlakozottak, Cuttings emberei közül való volt, nem a Rendből.

– Harry Potter? Engem Joe Ryannek hívnak. – A férfi előrenyújtotta napbarnított kezét, és Harry kezet rázott vele. A férfi fiatal volt, talán a huszas évei közepén járhatott; a szemei vakítóan kékek voltak.

– Csak annyit szerettem volna mondani, mielőtt bemegyünk, hogy megtiszteltetés, hogy találkozhattam veled, és melletted harcolhatok.

– Köszönöm – válaszolt Harry feszengve. Nagyon furcsa érzés volt ezeket a szavakat egy nála idősebb, képzettebb, és előnyösebb külső adottságokkal rendelkező férfitól hallani. – Nekem megtiszteltetés, hogy eljöttél.

Joe biccentett.

– Örülök, hogy segíthetek. Nagyon népszerű vagy odaát az Államokban. Tudtál róla? – kérdezte vigyorogva.

– Én...

– Elég volt a fecsegésből! Fel azokra a nyomorult seprűkre! – horkantotta a csapat éléről Mordon.

Harry átvetette a lábát a viharvert seprű fölött, és a következő pillanatban már előre is röppent Ron és Hermione mellé. A seprű remegett alatta, mint egy beteg állat, és Harry arra gondolt, hogy talán ez lesz az utolsó útja, mielőtt végleg felmondja a szolgálatot.

– Készen állsz? – kérdezte Ront.

Ron ránézett; a tekintetük találkozott. A barátján most nem látszott idegesség.

– Igen.

Mordon felcsapta a kezét; mutatóujja egyenesen a sziklaüreg szájára irányult. Valamennyien egyszerre kilőtték magukat a mutatott irányba.

Ahogy felfelé repültek, Harry hirtelen elfeledkezett arról, hogy a seprűje egy meglehetősen kivénhedt és rozoga darab. Sőt, arról is elfeledkezett, hogy ő most tulajdonképp egy veszélyes küldetés résztvevője egy csapatnyi auror és rendtag társaságában. Nagyon, hihetetlenül hosszú ideje volt már annak, hogy utoljára seprűre ült, és a szél az arcába vágott, hátrafújva a haját; az alant elterülő Pengaryn kastély romjai egyre kisebbek és kisebbek lettek alatta, és érezte, ahogy a szabadság érzése átjárja minden sejtjét, jobban megnyugtatta, mint bármi más.

A csoport hirtelen balra kanyarodott, és Harry Ront követve szintén kanyarodott velük együtt, ügyelve arra, hogy ne tévessze szem elől a vezetőiket.

A sziklafal sötéten és áthatolhatatlanul magasodott előttük, a szikla csúcsa pedig szilárdan és baljóslatúan meredt az ég felé. Az egyik oldalán kőbe vésett lépcsősor futott végig, mely kígyó módjára, egyre feljebb törve ölelte körül a hegyet. A fokai elég szélesek voltak ahhoz, hogy rá lehessen állni, de ránézésre mégsem érezte magában a vad vágyat, hogy kipróbálja, milyen lehet azon felkapaszkodni.

– Befelé! – rikoltotta Mordon.

Megközelítették a sziklaüreget, ami időközben feketén ásított fölöttük, aztán a seprűk surrogva berepültek a nyíláson. Hirtelen minden elsötétült előttük. Harry szorosan markolta a seprűjét, és várta, hogy hozzászokjon a szeme a fényviszonyokhoz. Aztán hirtelen lefékezett; nem akart belerohanni az előtte haladókba, akik szintén megálltak.

Ahogy hozzászokott a szeme a barlang félhomályához, Harry észrevette, hogy a felderítők ott állnak velük szemben, félkörben, előrenyújtott pálcáik hegyén pedig apró lángok világítanak. Leszállt a seprűről, és körbepillantott; egy nagyobb barlangüregbe jutottak. Minden lépés hangja, a talárok suhogása, minden köhintés hangja visszhangzott a tátongó teremben. Harry nem is látta a terem tetejét a homályban. Talán valahol a hegy magasságában nyúlhatott el a plafon, olyan nagy volt a belső tér.

– Minden tiszta? – kérdezte Mordon, és a kérdés a visszhang miatt úgy hangzott, mintha száz Mordon kérdezte volna ezt egyszerre.

– Átvizsgáltuk az egész termet, és csendbűbájt helyeztünk el rajta – szólalt meg Cuttings egyik felderítője. – Nem tapasztaltuk jelét semmilyen halálfaló-aktivitásnak. A speciális fegyver bevetésére sem került sor.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta, és Ron is döbbenten pillantott rá.

– Nem gondolod, hogy legalább őrizniük kéne, vagy valami? – lehelte olyan halkan, hogy Harry is alig hallotta.

Lupin azonban így is meghallotta, amit mondott.

– Talán nem hagytak hátra emberi őröket, és kizárólag érzékelő-bűbájokra bízták ezt a termet. A mi ruháinkra viszont tucatnyi olyan ellenbűbájt szórtak, amik láthatatlanná tesznek minket az érzékelő-bűbájok előtt.

Ron megrántotta a vállát; Harry továbbra is kellemetlenül érezte magát.

Mordon rájuk meredt, mágikus szeme pörgött az üregében, és hangosan megköszörülte a torkát, majd elkezdte az embereket jobbra, balra, és középre tolni a válluknál fogva, hogy három csoportba ossza őket. Pár perc múlva mindegyik, a teremből nyíló, messzire kígyózó alagút bejáratnál állt egy csapat ember; Mordon koboldnak, manónak és rőtsipkásnak nevezte el őket az egyszerűbb különbségtétel végett. Harry a rőtsipkásokhoz került, Hermione a manó-csapatba, míg Ron a koboldnak elnevezett csapatba lett beosztva. Harryvel egy csoportba került a Rend tagjai közül Kingsley és Sloane, pár minisztériumi ember, és az amerikaiak közül is néhányan, köztük Joe Ryannel.

– Mindent alaposan fésüljetek át, és hozzatok mindent, ami hasznos lehet! Fogjatok el annyi halálfalót, amennyit csak lehet! – ismételte Mordon a legfőbb utasításokat. – Ha a patrónusaitok elég erősek, képesek átjutni a falakon, és baj esetén vészjelzést adni a többieknek. Mindenki fog kapni egy speciális édességet, aminek a segítségével akkor is látni fogtok, ha valamilyen ok miatt szükség lesz a Perui Instant Sötétségpor bevetésére. Továbbá mindenki kap egy adag Vészjelző Cukorkát is, ami, ha mégsem tudtok elég erős patrónust küldeni, jelzi a pozíciótokat a gyógyító csapatunknak.

Egy testesebb, középkorú auror körbejárt, hogy kiossza a kétféle édességeket. Harry úgy érezte, az ikrek némiképp groteszk fantáziájának köszönhetően a szituáció is kezd kissé groteszk jelleget ölteni; majd átvette a két apró zacskót, amiket az övére erősített bőrszütyőbe dobott, és lezárta egy varázslattal az egészet.

Mordon Harryékre nézve folytatta:

– Azt akarom, hogy a csoportotok közepén haladjatok, és kerüljétek a harcot, amennyire csak lehet. Ezúttal nem küzdeni jöttetek. Azért vagytok itt, hogy tanácsot adjatok, és megosszátok a tapasztalataitokat. És ahogy már korábban is mondtam, Potter – folytatta Harry felé fordulva, olyan halkan beszélve, hogy szinte lehelte a szavakat –, tegyél meg mindent annak érdekében, hogy a nyüves kígyó elpatkoljon végre.

Harry bólintott, de magában arra gondolt, hogyha végigtekinti az eddigi három – ha a másodéves korában elpusztított, baziliszkusszal nehezített feladatot tekinti, négy – horcrux elpusztítását, akkor a kígyó "kinyiffantása" nem lesz egyszerű.

_Viszont épp ezért vagyok én itt. Ismerem Voldemortot. Volt alkalmam kitapasztalni, milyen a stílusa..._ – gondolta.

– Rőtsipkások, ti Kingsleyvel mentek a középső járaton. A manók a bal oldali járatban mennek, a koboldok Lupinnal a jobb oldali járatban. Mindenki megkapta mindkét fajta cukorkát? Rendben, akkor indulás!

Harry még utoljára biztatóan rápillantott Ronra és Hermionéra, majd belépett a járatba Kingsleyt követve. A fölötte nyíló tágas, sötét tér helyét itt átvette a barlang alacsony plafonja, amiről csepegett a víz. Majdnem kétrét kellett görnyedniük, hogy elférjenek egyáltalán a járatban. Harry a menet közepén haladt.

Hosszú tízperceken keresztül libasorokban vonultak; mikor az alagút valamivel szélesebbé vált, akkor is csak kettesével mehettek egymás mellett. A Harry mellett haladó amerikai némán lépdelt az oldalán.

A pálcák gyér fényénél, amit a sötétség oly könnyedén elnyelt, Harry nem láthatta pontosan, hova teszi a lábát vagy a kezét. A sziklapadló nedves volt, a falak csúszósak; a ki tudja honnan jövő nedvesség mindent átitatott. Ennek megfelelően a levegő áporodott és nyirkos volt. _Valóban ez lenne az a hely_ – gondolta Harry –, _amit Voldemort főhadiszállásnak használ? Ez lenne az a hely, ahová a nem egyszer nagyon tehetős halálfalói szívesen beveszik magukat az ügy érdekében...? Ha ez valóban így van, akkor nagyon komiszul bánik velük..._

Aztán az alagút hirtelen kettévált előttük. Az egyik irányba vezető folyosó kissé felfelé tartott, míg a másik lefelé. Harry, ahogy az előtte nyíló szűk járatokat nézte, hirtelen még inkább tudatába került a több ezer tonnányi kőnek, ami elválasztotta őt a külvilágtól, és elnyúlt a feje fölött; szorosan összezárta a szemeit, és próbálta függetleníteni magát a klausztrofóbia érzésétől, ami rátört.

Kingsley feltartotta a kezét, jelezve, hogy meg kell állniuk. Néhányan hátulról előregyalogoltak, hogy megnézzék, mi a probléma.

– Egy elágazás? – kérdezte az egyik felderítő.

– Ez nem volt benne a tervrajzokban.

– Valóban nem – felelte Kingsley lassan. Harry tudta, hogy a férfi most a rendelkezésére álló pár pillanatban próbálja eldönteni, hogy mihez fogjanak. Kockáztassák, hogy eltévednek, vagy inkább küldjenek patrónust azzal az üzenettel, hogy feladják? Igaz, akkor később nem lesz semmi, amit felmutathatnának... Harry eldöntötte, hogy nem fog ragaszkodni a felesleges formalitásokhoz.

– Szerintem vissza kéne fordulnunk – szólalt meg hirtelen.

Csönd következett; senki nem válaszolt neki. Harry folytatta:

– Figyeljetek, ha Lucius Malfoy információja csak beetetés, akkor minden, amit tudunk erről a helyről, az teljesen haszontalan! És ez stimmel, mert most teljesen a sötétben tapogatózunk. Az első elágazásnál dobhatjuk a kukába a térképeket, amit hosszú hetek munkájával szedtetek ki Luciusból...

– De még nem találtunk semmit – vetette ellen egy vörös, dróthajú amerikai.

– Pontosan – válaszolta Harry nem kevésbé magabiztosan, mint az előbb.

– Biztosak voltunk benne, hogy van itt valami – morogta Kingsley az állát dörzsölve, majd rápillantott Harryre. – Nem mintha nem becsülném a véleményed, Harry, de úgy gondolom, hogy tovább kéne mennünk. Kettéválunk.

A társaság, mintha parancsszóra cselekedne, kettévált; akik eddig a jobb oldalon ácsorogtak a falhoz préselődve, még inkább felpréselődtek a falra, míg a többiek bal oldalt álltak félre. Harry követte a példát, és ahhoz a csoporthoz csatlakozott, amelyik a feketebőrű auror nélkül folytja majd az útját.

Minek hozták magukkal, ha nem hallgatnak rá? Érződött volna a hangján, hogy fél? De hát, ha egyszerre minden sejtje kívánta mindennél jobban, hogy menjenek, takarodjanak már erről a helyről...

– Változott a helyzet – szólalt meg az auror mély hangján, de halkan. – Ha találtok valamit, _bármit_, azonnal küldjetek patrónust, ha segítségre van szükségetek, ha nincs.

Aztán biccentett nekik, és bevezette a csapatát abba a járatba, amelyik egyre lejtett. Harry vonakodva követte a rőtsipkás csapat maradékát a másik járaton keresztül, amely emelkedett.

A levegő itt hűvösebb volt. Miközben előrefelé haladtak, a durva vonású auror, aki eddig szótlanul menetelt mellette, most Harry felé fordult:

– Elveszítetted az előbb a fejed, fiú?

Harry mérgesen összeszűkítette a szemeit.

– Csak próbálok óvatos lenni – válaszolta élesen.

Az auror felhorkant.

– Én meg nem hiszem, hogy egyáltalán itt kéne lenned.

Harry rámeredt a férfira. Mire volt ez jó...? Lehet, hogy ahogy Joe mondta, az ő nevét ismerték az Államokban, ismerték a történetét... De mit is vártak tőle pontosan? Azt, hogy elrejtőzzön valahol egész életében, és elő se jöjjön, de aztán önként tálalja fel magát Voldemortnak...? Harry úgy érezte, a vele kapcsolatos elvárások néha nem állják ki az egyszerű belegondolás próbáját... Ez az ember egészen biztosan hülye.

– Hagyd, Eric... – hallotta egy nő hangját.

– Én meg azt hiszem, inkább a feladatra kéne koncentrálnod – zárta le Harry halk morgással a "beszélgetést".

Tovább vánszorogtak a sötétben. A terep nem változott sokat, és Harry kezdte elveszíteni az időérzékét. Néha a vezetőjük megállt elöl, és valamennyien megtorpantak mögötte, majd a magasba emelték a pálcáikat. Azonban mindössze annyi változott, mióta beléptek erre a járatrészbe, hogy itt a szél sokkal erősebben fújt a szellőző-járatokon keresztül, és a víz egyre lassan gyorsuló ütemben csöpögött a plafonról.

A járat továbbra is emelkedett, és Harry egyre rosszabbul érezte magát a szituációban. Valami nem volt rendben, ez nyilvánvaló volt, és tudta, hogy hamarosan vége kell, hogy legyen, hiszen a hegy belseje nem végtelen. Túl régóta meneteltek. A térdei már sajogtak a folyamatos felfelé kaptatástól. Harry számára mindössze annyi vigasz jutott, hogy a nő által Ericnek nevezett auror jól hallhatóan hangosan zihált az erőfeszítéstől.

– Hol vannak már ezek a nyomorultak? – kérdezte a nő, aki korábban megvédte Harryt. – Semmi nyoma nincs annak, hogy itt lennének, annak meg végképp nincs, hogy itt is élnének...

_Talán mert sosem éltek, vagy tartózkodtak itt_ – gondolta Harry.

– Talán vissza kéne fordulnunk, Charles – kiáltott előre Joe Ryan. – Talán a manók és a koboldok már találtak valamit. Lehet, hogy ez, amiben mi haladunk, egy használaton kívüli alagút...

_De ez nem igaz_ – gondolta Harry. – _A középső járaton indultunk el... Mit használnak, ha nem azt a járatot, ami a hegy legbelsejében van...? Különben is, hogy lehet egy keskeny járatot főhadiszállásnak használni? Leginkább sehogy..._

De nem szólalt meg. Jól tudta, hogy úgysem hallgatnának rá.

– A parancsunk az volt, hogy kutassuk át ezt a járatot – morogta az élen haladó auror. – Még nem végeztünk.

_A fenébe a tetves paranccsal... Csak a rohadék időt vesztegetjük itt..._

Tovább kaptattak felfelé, ám pár perc meneteléssel később az alagút hirtelen összeszűkült – és a semmiből egy fal emelkedett a végén a pálcáik világossága elé.

Harry hátán azonnal vigyázzba állt az utolsó szőrszál is, az ujjai remegni kezdtek. Már nem tudta többé visszafojtani az érzést, ami eddig is mindig a küszöbön toporgó veszélyt jelezte...

Az elöl haladó auror megtapogatta az útjukat elzáró sziklafalat.

– Talán át tudjuk törni – mondta elgondolkodva.

– Itt valami nagyon nem stimmel – szólalt meg Harry fennhangon, hangosabban, mint az auror tette.

– Naná, hogy nem. Elfogyott az út a lábunk elől – jegyezte meg gúnyosan az egyik felderítő.

– Mire gondolsz? – fordult Joe Harryhez.

Harrynek gyorsabban vert a szíve, úgy érezte, forog vele a világ.

– Azt hiszem, ez egy csapda. Ki kell jutnunk innen. Most.

– Én megmondtam, hogy nem kellett volna magunkkal hozni a kölyköt – vetette oda Eric, miközben az útjukat elzáró masszív falat vizsgálgatta. – Benne van a zabszem a fenekében, bármit mondasz neki, nem bír lehiggadni.

– Figyelj csak, azért vagyok itt, hogy _segítsek_, mert ha hiszed, ha nem, én ismerem Voldemortot!

Előre megjósolható módon többen összerándultak a név hallatán.

– Teljesen mindegy, hogy hallgattok-e rám, vagy sem, mert ez az egész egy kicseszett csapda, és rohadtul nem kéne itt lennünk!

Mély csend ereszkedett közéjük, amiből világos volt, hogy egyikük sem várta, hogy Harry ilyen határozottan beszél majd hozzájuk.

Harry érezte, hogy a remegés időközben szétterjedt a testében, és ennek semmi köze az itt uralkodó alacsony hőmérséklethez; a lába is citerázott.

Harry már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait, de ekkor megütötte a fülét egy hang... összezárta az ajkait. Mintha valami mozgott volna felettük... Először nagyon halkan hallotta... mintha egy kígyó pikkelyes teste csúszott volna a köveken... vagy a képzelete játszott vele, mert mindennek ellenére nagyon is szerette volna Naginit a kezei közé kapni...?

– Ez meg mi a büdös franc? – kérdezte valaki.

Most a lábuk alól jött. Másodpercről másodpercre erősödött, fokozatosan, dörömbölő erejűvé. Harry úgy érezte, a dörömbölés ott dobog alattuk és fölöttük a sziklában, rémítő erővel rázva a lába alatt a talajt... és a következő émelyítően rettenetes pillanatban rájött, mi az.

– Fussatok, ahogy csak tudtok – mondta.

A nő szemei elkerekedtek.

– Ez...

– ... víz, és nem csak egy kis hegyi patakocska. Mire vártok? _FUSSATOK!_

Azonban a moraj intenzitásából, és abból, hogy a plafonról már most apró kődarabok kezdtek el záporozni, egészen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyszerűen nem lesz idejük arra, hogy kimeneküljenek az alagútból, ahová ennyi időn keresztül araszoltak befelé.

Ericnek nem volt többé nagy a szája: nemes egyszerűséggel sarkon fordult, és futásnak eredt. Két ember követte; a lepotyogó köveken bukdácsoltak vissza, lefelé az alagútban.

– Nem tudnánk visszatartani az egészet valamilyen bűbájjal, vagy valamivel? – kérdezte a nő, aki még mindig Harry mögött ácsorgott.

– Nem lenne elég erős! – rikoltotta a legelöl álló auoror, aki eddig vezette őket. – Potternek igaza van: futnunk kell!

Harry felemelte a pálcáját. Hagyta, hogy a félelem átjárja minden egyes porcikáját.

– Mi van, Potter, úszni akarsz? Úgysem tudod visszatartani! Gyere már!

Harry nem válaszolt. Most már tökéletesen koncentrált. Tudta, hogy mindez be fog következni. A félelem csak egy eszköz, amit felhasználhat...

_Hagyd, hogy elárasszon... Hogy szétfolyjon az ereidben... Használd._

– _POTTER!_ – ordítottak rá.

– _Fussatok!_ – üvöltötte túl Harry a robajt, de a többiek meg sem moccantak.

Ők nem látták előre, ahogy ő látta, hogy ezt az egészet csupán Voldemort tervelte ki, hogy becsalogassa őket ide, mint egy csapat bárányt, a hegy mélyébe; olyan mélyre, amilyen mélyre csak lehet... Ők pedig kiválóan teljesítették a feladatot, mondhatni száz százalékra, hisz itt álltak ennek a járatnak a végén, ahonnan nem volt tovább, körülöttük az őrjítően zúgó vízzel, amely bizonyára hamarosan porrá szúzza a köveket, és elönti őket, ki innen, anélkül, hogy bármilyen reményük lenne arra, hogy élve kijussanak. Nem volt itt semmilyen kígyó; még csak egy árva, kósza halálfaló sem.

A kőfal megremegett Harry előtt.

– _Colligo Aquam!_ – üvöltötte Harry.

A pálcájából kék nyaláb szökkent elő, és az előttük levő sziklára összpontosulva vastag, kék pajzsszerűséget hozott létre. Bár nagyon erős varázslatnak tűnt, Harry tudta, hogy nem fog tudni sokáig kitartani: tudta, hogy a karja rövid időn belül remegni, a feje lüktetni kezd majd a megerőltetéstől.

A többiek a döbbenettől kővé dermedve álltak; láthatóan sosem láttak még ilyen erős varázslatot.

– Ezt meg hogy csináltad?

– Nincs időtök... MENJETEK! – üvöltötte Harry.

A víz ekkor robbant be a járatba, apró szilánkokká zúzva az azt idáig elzáró követ.

* * *

><p>A folytatás, ha rajtunk múlik, amint készen van, érkezik majd. :) Ezt most kicsit nehezebb volt összehozni...<p>

Köszönjük a 19 visszajelzést **Anett Shinodának, Anonymus6-nak, Araneának, Atinak, csabexxnek, darennek, demonatonak, Denemnek, ibolya0808-nak, jajacicának, marsesnak, Nominak, peva59-nek, azaz Egérnek, roli0114-nek, Shanee-nek, Tessnek, Tola da Radorának, vavevának, zsilinek**! Nagyon örültünk nekik, új rekordot állítottatok be ezzel a fanfictionneten ennél a sztorinál! :)


	36. Kobold, Manó, Rőtsipkás – második rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXIV. fejezet: Kobold, Manó, Rőtsipkás – második rész**

* * *

><p><em>"A következő émelyítően rettenetes pillanatban rájött, mi az.<em>

– _Fussatok, ahogy csak tudtok!"_

* * *

><p>Az aurorok soraiban kavarodás támadt, és rohanni kezdtek. Harry karja megrándult; úgy érezte, mintha egy vonat rohant volna neki, de a pajzsa még kitartott – legalább egy kis időt nyert a többieknek.<p>

Harry is elkezdett hátrálni, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, de a víz így is mögé került; elkezdett szivárogni körülötte a járat falának repedésein.

Harry tudta, hogy ahogy távolodik, úgy lesz egyre nehezebb fenntartani a varázslatot, de neki is menekülnie kellett, még ha lassan is, különben ő maga veszik oda.

Pár méter után Harryt teljes sötétség ölelte körbe; a pajzs halovány fénye nem derengett idáig. Viszont nem mert fényt bűvölni a pálcája hegyére, mert attól félt, hátha attól összeomlik a pajzsa. Ha legalább kiérhetne a járat legkeskenyebb részéről...

– Harry!

Joe Ryan tűnt fel mellette, világító pálcával a kézben.

– Mit keresel még mindig itt? – zihálta Harry. – Rohanj, te őrült!

– Nem hagyhatlak csak így magadra! – kiáltotta Joe. – Most biztosan azt gondolod, hogy a többiek gyávák, de nem így van; csak még nem elég jól képzettek... Mi nem hagyunk magára senkit a bajban, ha tudunk segíteni...

– Ez most nem érdekel, Joe! Inkább tűnjünk el innen!

– Mennyi ideig tudod még fenntartani? – kérdezte a fiatal auror sietve.

Harry felnyögött. Már az agya is lüktetett a fájdalomtól.

– Talán harminc másodpercig... Csak menj előre, és világítsd az utat, jó?

Így újból elindultak olyan gyorsan, amilyen gyorsan csak bírtak, miközben Harry próbálta épségben tartani a pajzsot. Végül egy teljes percig tartott ki, de a végén a karja magától lehanyatlott, ő maga pedig alig állt a lábán a kimerültségtől.

Legalább a felfelé futó járat elágazási pontjáig eljutottak, de se Kingsleynek, se senki másnak nyomát sem látták, mikor körbenéztek.

Aztán meghallották a vizet, ami dübörögve közeledett feléjük a nemrég maguk mögött hagyott járaton. Harry kábult aggyal arra gondolt, hogy pont olyan hangja van, mintha a londoni metró robogna feléjük.

Aztán a víz rájuk zúdult, és minden fény kialudt; Joe valószínűleg elveszítette a pálcáját. Harrybe jeges rémület markolt, ahogy érezte, hogy egy fagyos hullám felemeli a földről, és pillanatokon belül elborítja.

Minden fekete volt, és nem kapott levegőt. A talpa időnként hozzá-hozzáért a durva kőalapzathoz, ahogy az ár tovasodorta, Harry pedig azon volt, hogy próbálja minél hosszabb időre megvetni a lábát, hogy felrúghassa magát a víz fölé. Néhány pillanatra sikerült is a felszínre törnie, hogy levegő után kapjon, de közben a fejét is beverte egy mennyezetről lógó sziklába. Joe-t nem látta, de igazából semmi mást sem...

Gyorsan nagy levegőt vett, mivel tudta, lehetséges, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy megteheti, aztán az örvénylő víz ismét lehúzta.

A pálcáját még mindig görcsösen szorongatta a kezében. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét a víz alatt, de pont annyira nem látott semmit, mintha nem is vízben, hanem valami sokkal sűrűbb folyadékban úszna, az erős áramlásban pedig egyébként is pillanatokon belül be kellett csuknia.

_Lumos_, gondolta minden erejével, mivel ebben a helyzetben nem tudott beszélni. Szerencsére a pálcája hegyén fény gyulladt, így most már valamivel többet látott azokban a rövid pillanatokban, mikor ki bírta nyitni a szemét. A falak csak úgy elsuhantak mellette, de hogy merre van a fent és a lent, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, akkora erővel sodorta az áradat.

Hirtelen egy cseppkő-oszlop tűnt fel előtte a semmiből, Harry pedig kézzel-lábbal kapott utána, hogy meg bírjon fogódzkodni rajta. Végül a lábát sikerült beakasztania a sztalagmitba, és így fennakadni rajta, aztán a karjaival is át bírta ölelni. Alig kapaszkodott meg, máris elkezdett mászni felfelé a felszín irányába az oszlop segítségével.

Vajon erre van a felfelé egyáltalán? Ezt képtelenség volt megmondani, de Harry ösztönei azt súgták, hogy másszon csak tovább. Így is tett, a sietségtől még a kezét is felsértette egy, a cseppkő teteje felé kiálló élesebb kőben, de végül hatalmas erőfeszítések árán, sikerült a felszínre küzdenie magát.

Úgy kapott levegő után, mintha most tenné először életében; a teste azonnal felpezsdült tőle. Ebben a pillanatban már egyszerűen azért is hálás volt, hogy még van alkalma lélegezni.

_És most?_ – gondolta magában, miközben két kézzel és mindkét lábával kapaszkodva lógott furcsa megmentőjéről. Változatlanul reménytelennek érezte a helyzetet; az éltető oxigénből hamarosan nem marad több, ahogy a víz megtölti ezt a teret... Olyan kicsi volt a hely a plafon és a felfelé fordított arca közt, hogy egyszerűen még egy buborékfej-bűbájt se tudott volna létrehozni ekkora helyen – a varázslat egyszerűen nem fért el, hiszen kiszórja, a bűbáj levegő helyett maga is megtelik vízzel.

Aztán megpillantotta: egy rés volt az a plafonon, tőle körülbelül öt méteres távolságban. A rés elég szűk volt, és az akció kimenetele, hogy arrafelé próbáljon meg kimászni, amerre nem is tudja, mi lehet, igen bizonytalan. Mindannyian látták, hogy ebben a barlangrendszerben olyan elágazások is vannak, amelyek a tervrajzokban nem voltak feltüntetve, úgyhogy fogalma sem volt, és nem is lehetett róla, vajon hol van most, vagy, hogy az a nyílás hová vezet. De mégis ez volt az egyetlen esélye.

Nehéz volt elengedni a kőoszlopot, amibe kapaszkodott. _Csak engedd el, csak tedd meg,_ mondogatta magának; viszont ha a víz messzebb lett volna a plafontól, bizonyára még nehezebb lett volna rászánni magát. Így egy idő után nem maradt más választása, mint elrugaszkodni.

Ahogy eleresztette a követ, a víz rögtön továbbsodorta, és közben egy alattomos víz alatti áramlás megpróbálta lehúzni a vízfelszín alá. Minden erejével küzdenie kellett, hogy az arcát a víz fölé tarthassa, és láthassa, merre kell úsznia, hogy elérje a rést.

Pár pillanat múlva a rés alá került, aminek az alsó szélét egyáltalán nem volt nehéz megragadnia, tekintve, hogy igen magasan állt a víz. Erősen kapaszkodott a hasadék peremébe, és próbálta magát felhúzni rajta; azonban most nem csak a saját testsúlyát kellett elbírnia a ki tudja mennyi ideig tartó menetelés és a kimerítő varázslat alkalmazása után, hanem az átázott ruháit is; továbbá az erős áramlás is folyamatosan csapta a lábait és a törzsét odalentről. Úgy érezte, ahogy lógott a rés vékony sziklaperemét szorítva, mintha a saját súlyán kívül még legalább két, jól megtermett hipogriffet is fel kéne emelnie magával.

Ahogy feljebb húzta magát, valami a lábainak ütődött, megingatva őt nehezen megszerzett pozíciójában. Harry röviden felkiáltott rémületében. Ahogy lepillantott, épp csak kivette az övéből lógó pálcája fényénél, hogy egy holttest volt az; amennyire a kék talárból meg tudta ítélni, egy amerikai segítőjük porhüvelye lehetett. Ahogy a test elúszott mellette, látta a nyitott, sehová sem néző szemeket, a kiáltásra nyílt szája néma és sötét volt. Harry elszakította a pillantását a tetemről, összeszorította a fogát, és minden erejét összeszedve feljebb húzta magát.

Begördült a rés fölötti kőpadozatra; most körülbelül fél méterrel lehetett az alatta hullámzó víz szintje fölött. Csuromvizes volt; erősen zihált, és rázta a hideg... de életben volt... és ez valószínűleg sokkal több volt, mint amit a többiekről elmondhatott.

_Talán páran mégis megmenekültek..._

_Ron és Hermione_ – a gyomra megrándult a hirtelen gondolatra. Csak abban reménykedhetett, hogy Mordonnak és Lupinnak több belátása volt, mint az ő csapatuknak: nem váltak szét, vagy ha mégis, nem mentek el a járatok végéig, nem ácsorogtak ott hosszan, esetleg azelőtt visszafordultak, hogy meghallottak volna a vizet... vagy ha mégsem, legalább akkor rögtön elkezdtek rohanni, mikor _már_ meghallották a vizet. Valahogyan csak nyertek egy kis extra időt... Kicsivel többet, mint ami nekik jutott.

Harry övébe tűzött pálcájának a fénye kialudt. Nem bánta. Nem volt sok kedve bámulni az üreget, ahová beküzdötte magát. Kicsit arrébb hengeredett, hogy az oldalára fekhessen; érezte, hogy valami keményen a csípőjének nyomódik. Remegő kézzel odanyúlt az övéhez. Az övére bőrszíjjal és fixáló varázslatokkal ráerősített bőrtasakban ott sorakoztak Fred és George Perui Instant Sötétségporhoz használatos citromos cukorkái, és, ami még fontosabb, az ikrek Vészjelző Cukorkái is. Harry arra gondolt, hogy kizárólag az övén és a szütyőn lévő varázslatoknak köszönhető, hogy az őt sodró áradat nem tépte le róla a legelején a tokot.

Előkaparta a pálcáját, feloldotta a tokot lezáró varázslatot, és kihúzta az egyik apró zacskót a szütyőből; nagy nehezen, remegő ujjakkal széttépte. Egyszerűbb volt most ez számára, mint ilyen kimerült állapotban patrónust bűvölni... Betömött egy Vészjelző Cukorkát a szájába, majd lázasan rágni kezdte. Látta, hogy a szájából egy pillanatra zöld fény szűrődik ki, aminek minden bizonnyal a cukor a forrása. Halványan felidéződtek benne Mordon semmibe úszó szavai:

"Továbbá mindenki kap egy adag Vészjelző Cukorkát is, ami, ha mégsem tudtok elég erős patrónust küldeni, jelzi a pozíciótokat a gyógyító csapatunknak."

_De annyian lehetnek vészhelyzetben most_, gondolta Harry. _Mármint azok, akik még egyáltalán életben vannak... Ők valószínűleg most ugyanezt teszik._

_Erősítést kéne hívni... további gyógyítókat..._

Harrynek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a cukorka elrágása használt-e valamit azon túl, hogy most málnaízt érzett a szájában, de a kilátástalan helyzet ellenére is remélte, hogy Fred és George egyik csodás találmánya ezúttal is működni fog, legalább olyan jól, mint a kanárikuglóf tette annak idején.

Meggyújtotta a pálcája végén a fényt. Még mindig hallotta a víz zubogását az alatta húzódó járatból. Vajon feljebb emelkedik majd a víz szintje, és elönti a hasadékot, amin keresztül megmenekült a fulladásos halál elől? Lehetséges. Hermione egyszer megtanította zoknit stoppolni varázslat segítségével, de kételkedett benne, hogy azt a varázslatot erre a szituációra is lehetne alkalmazni.

Ahogy a magasba emelte a pálcáját, annak fényénél látta, hogy a hely, ahová jutott, jóval nagyobb, mint eddig számította: az üreg plafonja vagy hat méterrel nyúlt el a feje fölött. Nagyon is úgy tűnt, hogy a helyiség padlózatán keresztül egy kisebb terembe jutott. Elkalandoztak a gondolatai: azon tűnődött, vajon ki használhatta ezeket az alagutakat és termeket. Arra jutott, hogy talán a koboldok lehettek, több száz évvel ezelőtt. Egy homályos adat, amit Binns óráján hallott, most felködlött az agyában: a koboldok előszeretettel kutatták fel a hasonló járatokat még azelőtt, hogy a Gringottsot megalapították volna London alatt.

Felkelt, bár elég bizonytalanul állt a lábain. Újra a lelki szemei elé ugrott a megfulladt, kék taláros auror képe. Vajon mennyien lehetnek még ott, hány test úszhat még élettelenül a lábai alatt az árban?

A terem széléhez sétált, és végigfuttatta a kezeit az egyik falon. Talán van itt valahol egy kijárat... A terem nem volt túl hosszú; inkább olyannak hatott, mintha egy épület kupolája alatt állt volna, így pár tíz másodperc alatt körbejárhatta, és ráakadhatott egy testes kőhalomra, amely elzárta azt, ami egykor talán a bejárat lehetett.

Harryből kibukott egy káromkodás. Ezen a torlaszon biztos nem tud keresztüljutni. Röviden fontolóra vette ugyan a tarolóátok használatát, de aztán egy pillantás után a padlóra elvetette az ötletet. Ha elméri az átkot, azzal csak saját maga alatt robbanthatja ki a terem alját, és már vissza is zuhan egy szintet a kavargó, sötét, hideg vízbe.

_Csak ki kell várnom,_ gondolta. _Talán eljönnek értem. Vagy megfulladok, ahogy emelkedik a vízszint, esetleg itt halok éhen._

Lekuporodott az egyik sarokba, a terem hátuljába, minél messzebb a réstől, és próbált mindent végigpörgetni a fejében, amit Piton valaha tanított neki. De hiába törte a fejét, semmilyen hasznos varázslat nem jutott eszébe, amit épp erre a szituációra alkalmazhatott volna. Most persze már, ezen a helyen tökéletesen kiszórhatott volna egy buborékfej-bűbájt, de mivel a bűbáj sem tartott örökké és fogalma sem volt, milyen messze van a kijárat, és merre van egyáltalán, ezt későbbre halasztotta.

Ahogy ott ült, a legnagyobb veszélytől, a fulladástól pillanatnyilag nem fenyegetve, volt ideje arra, hogy elgondolkozzon azon, milyen hihetetlenül ostoba küldetésben sikerült részt vennie. A küldetést megbízhatatlan információk alapján indították el, mindössze azzal a hittel a birtokukban, hogy a végén nekik lesz igazuk, és nem csak a saját, de az Egyesült Államok legjobban harcoló varázslóinak az életét is kockára tették. Mostanra jó eséllyel valamennyien halottak voltak.

_Belekapaszkodtak abba, amiről azt hitték, az az utolsó szalmaszál_, gondolta Harry. Múlt héten épp Mr Weasley mesélte neki, hogy három rendtag meghalt, mikor próbáltak információkhoz jutni. _Épp ezért, most, hogy végre találtak valamit, rögtön bebeszélték maguknak, hogy az információ egészen biztosan használható, és fejest ugrottak ennek az elfuserált küldetésnek a közepébe,_ töprengett magában keserűen.

És mint mindig, Voldemort most is előre látta a terveiket, és jó előre manipulálta őket.

_De engem nem csapott be_, gondolta Harry. _Eleinte arról sem tudott, hogy pusztítom a horcruxait. És most már csak egyetlen egy darab maradt..._

Harrynek egy ideje már határozott elképzelései voltak arról, hogyan irányítaná a Rendet, ha tehetné, de eddig sosem fogalmazott meg éles kritikát magában a jelenlegi vezetéssel kapcsolatban, hiszen, mivel ő nem bírta a minisztérium bizalmát, ilyesmiről nyilván szó sem lehetett.

_Szövetségesekre van szükségünk. Hagrid az útja során, most, hogy Gróppal együtt mentek el, talán végre meg tud győzni pár óriást. Voldemortnak talán emberek százai állnak rendelkezésére. Ha most nyílt csatára kerülne a sor, a mi oldalunk erre egyértelműen nem állna készen... Talán bevethetnénk a Hallhatatlanokat... Körbekémlelnének, ha kell, az alvilágban is, és kitudnák, hogy körülbelül mekkora lehet Voldemort serege... Ezek nélkül az intézkedések nélkül minden harc olyan hiábavaló, mintha bekötött szemmel indulnának útnak egyetlen szál tank tetején..._

Harry, mikor elég erőt érzett magában, egy pálcaintéssel megszárította a ruháit, és összekuporodott a padlón ülve. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el; talán el is alhatott, mert semmire sem emlékezett odáig, hogy egy váratlan hang felriasztotta, arra késztetve, hogy azonnal a megfelelő irányba rántsa a fejét.

_Kopp... kopp... reccs..._

Valaki volt a fal túloldalán!

Először az volt a szándéka, hogy elkiáltja magát: "Itt vagyok!", de aztán rájött, hogy ez nem lenne túl bölcs döntés, tekintve, hogy a tapogatózó illető akár halálfaló is lehet.

– Harry? – hallott meg egy hangot, amit jól ismert.

– Igen, én vagyok...

– Állj hátrébb!

Harrynek nem igazán volt ideje hátrálni, mert egy varázslat belecsapódott a kijáratot elzáró kőhalomba, szétrobbantva az akadályt.

Cassie állt a járat túloldalán, piszok csíkozta arccal, kivont pálcával a kezében. A megnyílt alagút tetejéről még mindig potyogtak a kisebb kövek.

– Hála az égnek! – kiáltotta a lány, és odafutott hozzá, hogy megölelje. – Nem tudtam, hogy kitartasz-e eddig, de sikerült!

– Hogy találtál meg?

– A cukorka által leadott jelzés sokáig kitartott. Tudtam, hogy itt kell, hogy keresselek – magyarázta Cassie. – Azt is tudtam, hogy te vagy az, mert Fred és George úgy készítették el az édességet, hogy a mi pergamenünkön nem csak a tőlünk való irányt és távolságot jelezte a cukor, hanem azt is, hogy ki használta.

– Hány hívást kaptatok? – kocáztatta meg a kérdést Harry, nem lévén biztos benne, hogy valóban tudni is akarja a választ.

Cassie arca elsötétült.

– Huszonegyet. A Mungóba kellett küldetnünk további gyógyítókért; ők már megérkeztek.

– Ron és Hermione?

– Jól vannak, láttam, amikor kihozták őket. Remus fejét majdnem betörte egy szikla, Smith meghalt. Kinglseynek súlyos sérülései vannak. Mordont azóta sem találtuk meg.

A lány egy kis szünetet tartott, mintha habozna, hogy a legrosszabb híreket közölje-e.

– Nyolcan a huszonegy emberből a te csapatodból valók, a rőtsipkások közül... Viszont harminckilenc emberről továbbra sem tudtunk semmit, mielőtt eljöttem. És ahogy telik az idő, egyre nagyobb az esély arra, hogy az eltűntek nem maradnak életben...

Harry lelki szemei előtt újra megjelent a halott auror képe. _Ugye nem Joe Ryan volt az?_

– Biztos, hogy jól vagy? Nincs szükséged arra, hogy kiszórjak valamilyen bűbájt?

– Nem, jól vagyok... Csak segíteni szeretnék a többieknek... Hogy kijuthassanak...

– Mindenfajta segítségre szükségünk van, nekem elhiheted. Eddig két embert élesztettünk újra...

Ebben a pillanatban egy hangos reccsenés hallatszott a fejük fölül, de mire felpillantottak volna, már betemette őket a terem leszakadó mennyezete.

* * *

><p>Harry, mikor magához tért, először azt regisztrálta, hogy még tud lélegezni, bár nehezen: az orra és a szája telement porral. Köhögött, és az erőltetéstől fájdalom cikázott végig a bordái mentén, és futott fel a gerince hosszában. Próbálta kinyitni a szemét, de elsőre ez sem ment. Az egyik szeme ugyanis erősen sajgott.<p>

A hátán feküdt, és nem tudta megmozdítani a lábait. Egy gyötrő pillanatig úgy gondolta, hogy lebénult, de aztán érezte, hogy tudja mozgatni a lábát a kő alatt, a lábujjai is mozogtak a cipőjében.

Óvatosan elfordította a fejét az egyik irányba, de a sötétben nem látott semmit.

– Cass – suttogta halkan. – Cass... – Vajon hol lehet a pálcája?

_Rendben... Nincs pálca. Rögtönözz... Gondolkodj..._

A lábai fájtak a rázuhant szikla súlya alatt, amit bizonyára meg sem bírt volna mozdítani pálca nélkül. És mi van Cassie-vel...? Ugye nem halt meg?

_A fájdalom egy érzés... Használd._

Elkeseredett dühvel koncentrált a varázsigére.

_Wingardium Leviosa!_

Semmi sem történt. Ez nem volt elég... Harry szorosan lecsukta a szemeit, és elképzelte, hogy a pálcája a kezében van. A kezében van, érzi a ruganyos, rugalmas, fa testet az ujjai közt...

_Huss és pöcc... Wingardium Leviosa... Huss és pöcc..._

Csodálatos módon a lábán heverő óriási szikla lassan emelkedni kezdett. Harryt megbabonázta az érzés, képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez tényleg megtörténik. Azonban az általa használt mágia elég gyenge volt, szinte pillanatról pillanatra érezte, hogy veszít az erejéből, nem tudott rá koncentrálni... Harry egy pillanattal azelőtt gördült félre a kő útjából, olyan távolra a barlang padlóján, amilyen távolra csak tudott, hogy az a földre zuhant volna.

Elkezdett lassan, módszeresen, négykézláb körbetapogatózni a pálcája után. Az szerencsére ott feküdt nem messze tőle, egy nagyobb kő és a fal szorításából kellett kihúznia.

– _Lumos _– suttogta. Most már valamivel többet látott.

Lenézett a lábaira. Talán nem tört csontja, de a fájdalomból ítélve zúzódások jócskán keletkezhettek, és most már látta, hogy némi vér is átütött a nadrágja szárán. Ahogy felpillantott, észrevette, hogy a mennyezetből semmi nem maradt; vastag felhőtakaróval borított, csillagtalan, tintafekete ég terült el fölötte.

Valami megmozdult mögötte. Harry megfordult, és óriási megkönnyebbülésére a pálcája világánál azt látta, hogy Cassie éledezik. Odabotladozott hozzá, és letérdelt a lány mellett.

– Cassie!

A lány arcát karcolások és horzsolások borították. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, elsőre látszott rajta, hogy azt sem tudja, hol van, de ahogy az őt földhöz szögező sziklára tévedt a tekintete, az arcára azonnal kiült a páni félelem.

– Harry... Ki tudnál húzni innen...? Kérlek... szabadíts ki!

– Cassie, minden rendben – mondta Harry olyan megnyugtatóan, ahogy csak tudta. – Mindjárt kiszabadítalak, és minden rendben lesz...

De a lány elkezdett kalimpálni a karjaival. Harry látta, hogy a szemei kerekre tágultak a rémülettől. Klausztrofóbiás lett volna?

– Nem, nincs rendben... Kérlek, Harry, szabadíts ki! Nem kapok levegőt! – kérlelte Harryt; a hangmagassága már a sikításig szállt. A higgadt, megfontolt auror énje egy csapásra eltűnt a félelem hatására, hogy a szikla összezúzhatja őt. Hisztérikus zokogás tört ki belőle, bár nem szándékosan akarta súlyosbítani ezzel a saját helyzetét.

Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy nincs semmi, ami ellehetetlenítené, hogy Cassie levegőt vegyen; nyugodtnak kell maradnia. Egy mozdulattal leemelte róla a sziklát a pálcája segítségével, majd lepuffantotta távolabb a barlang padlójára.

Alighogy a szikla lekerült róla, a lány Harryre vetette magát. Könnypatakok csíkozták az arcát, és szorosan megmentője nyaka köré fonta a karjait.

– Nem kapok levegőt... Nem kapok levegőt – suttogta Cassie a vállába, miközben egész testében remegett. Harry kicsit zavartan magához szorította a lányt.

– Dehogynem kapsz... Vége van... Már vége van, ígérem...

De Cassie nem tudott megnyugodni. Harry eltolta magától, de továbbra is fogta a kezeit, és kényszerítette rá a lányt, hogy ráemelje a tekintetét.

– Cassie, nézz rám... Kapsz levegőt, látod...? Már nincs rajtad a szikla.

A lány felnézett rá barna szemeivel.

– Bi-biztos vagy benne?

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne – felelte Harry halvány mosoly kíséretében. – Ugye nem sebesültél meg?

– Nem... Nem tudom... Az ujjaim fájnak, és a hátam is sajog...

– Igen, az enyém is fáj... Figyelj, ülj le ide... Óvatosan – mondta, és segített leülni Cassie-nek a fal mellé egy olyan helyre, amit nem borított vastagon kőtörmelék. – Próbálj meg nem mozogni... Mindjárt körülnézek, hogy juthatnánk ki innen.

Cassie bólintott.

Harry óvatosan körbejárt a teremben, amennyire tudott a kövek közt. Kicsit még bicegett, és az egyik szemét továbbra sem tudta kinyitni. A fölöttük levő kupola alakú mennyezet teljesen eltűnt. A terem úgy festett, mintha egy mugli katasztrófafilm díszlete lenne; a por nagyja már leülepedett, de azt most sem tudhatták, hogy lesz-e ennél rosszabb a helyzet...

Szerencsére nem a terem közepén álltak, ahová a plafon nagy része leszakadt, beszakítva a terem padlózatát is, felfedve ezzel az odalent zubogó vizet. Úgy tűnt, az egyetlen megoldás az, ha felfelé mennek ki, azonban a fal elég magas volt.

Harry megfordult, hogy visszabicegjen Cassie-hez, arra gondolva, hogy talán, ha pihent egy kicsit, valamiféle varázslat segítségével képes lehet kijuttatni magukat erről a helyről.

Ahogy ott állt, észrevette, hogy valami csöpög a földre. Talán valahonnan fentről jön? A föld felé közelítette a világító pálcáját... Nem, annál sötétebb, hogy víz legyen. Vér volt.

Harry hirtelen égető fájdalmat érzett a fejében. Összezavarodva felemelte a kezét, hogy kitapogassa, mi okozza ezt. Talán egy seb...? De a csöpögés egyre intenzívebbé vált, ahogy előrehajtotta a fejét. A szemei előtt kezdtek az apró vércseppek kisebb vértócsát formálni. Ahogy visszahúzta a kezét, és megnézte a pálcája fényénél, látta, hogy az élénkvörös.

_Hát ez furcsa _– gondolta. – _Ezt azért észre kellett volna vennem._

A következő pillanatban ismét elsötétült előtte a világ.

* * *

><p>Mikor másodszor magához tért, Cassie-t látta maga fölé hajolni, az ő aggódó tekintetével találkozott a pillantása. A lány pálcája finoman hozzáért a halántékához. Úgy érezte, mintha a bőr azon a tájékon érzéketlen és hűvös lenne, de legalább a feje nem lüktetett már sajgón. A szája száraz volt.<p>

– Heló – mondta Cassie kedvesen, és rámosolygott. Az arca elkínzott volt, de már nem látszott, hogy rettegne valamitől.

Harry nagy nehezen felült.

– Mi történt?

– Megsérültél, mikor azok a kövek lezuhantak, és mostanra túl sok vért vesztettél. Ezért ájultál el.

– És...

– ... elállítottam a vérzést, de többre már nem volt energiám.

A lány elgyötört arcából ítélve nyilvánvaló volt, hogy fájdalmai vannak. Harry pedig rájött, azzal, hogy őt ellátta, kimerítette magát, és most képtelen volt a saját sebeit begyógyítani.

– Köszönöm – motyogta Harry. – De nem kellett volna kimerítened magad...

– Muszáj volt. Nem hagyhattalak elvérezni...

Kinyújtotta a lábait, és a falnak dőlt Harry mellett.

– Lőttem fel piros szikrákat – biccentett a lány a fejével a mennyezet felé. – Talán valaki észreveszi, ha... erre jár – tette hozzá bizonytalanul.

– Én is ki fogom szórni... egy pár perc múlva... – mondta Harry, arra gondolva, hogy talán az ő szikrái még erősebbek, észrevehetőbbek lesznek, mint a lányéi.

– Sajnálom, ami az előbb történt – mondta halkan Cassie. – Én... egyszerűen csak nem bírom az érzést, ha be vagyok zárva valahová.

– Semmi gond. Nem hiszem, hogy ezt bárki kifejezetten kedvelné.

Cassie bólintott, aztán maga elé nézett a padlóra, mint aki a szavakat keresi.

– Apám mugli volt – mondta lassan. – Imádott barlangászni. Egy nap elvitte az öcsémet is magával... Az egyik járat beomlott mögöttük. Az öcsém akkor még nem sok ideje tanult mágiát, és megpróbálta felrobbantani a torlaszt... De a varázslata túl erős volt, és a barlangnak az a része rájuk omlott... Nem élték túl.

– Részvétem – mondta Harry halkan.

Cassie a fejét csóválta, és letörölt egy makacsul előbukkanó könnycseppet a szeme sarkából.

– Ez már nagyon régen történt.

– Nem... Nagyon nehéz lehetett neked bejönni ide utánam. Nagyon hálás vagyok érte. Nélküled talán itt pusztultam volna.

– Vagy valaki kiszabadított volna anélkül, hogy rád robbantja a fél hegyet, és ezzel további sziklaomlást idéz elő. Most viszont egyikünk se tud nagyon mozogni, és nem hiszem, hogy bárki erre jön majd...

– Minden rendben lesz – mondta Harry biztatóan, habár ő maga sem érezte így. Sokkolta, hogy azt látja, Cassie mennyire magába roskadt; talán az édesapja emléke miatt történhetett ez a változás.

– Nem hittem, hogy pont így lesz vége – dünnyögte Cassie puhán, félig lecsukódó szemekkel. A hideg mindennél álmosítóbban hatott rájuk.

– Vége? – kérdezte Harry vacogva, és arra gondolt, ha lenne még annyi ereje, hogy egy kis tüzet varázsoljon... Akkor is előbb azzal kéne foglalkoznia, hogy meggyógyítsa magukat. – Nem itt van vége. Még mindig van odakint egy Sötét Nagyúr, akit el kell intéznem, nemde?

Legszívesebben becsukta volna a szemét, hogy pihenjen egy kicsit, de tudta, hogy nem szabad így tennie. Mi van, ha egy idő után megint bizonytalanná válik a sziklafal, és még több kő potyog rájuk...? Mi van, ha a folyamat már elindult, csak innen még nem láthatják...?

Cassie is didergett mellette. Harryben épp megfogalmazódott, hogy át kéne ölelnie, mikor a lány önkéntelenül közelebb húzódott hozzá.

– Te figyelmeztettél minket arra, hogy ez egy elhibázott küldetés – suttogta halkan a lány.

– Igen.

– Miért nem hallgattak rád?

– Talán most már fognak.

Csend telepedett rájuk... a hideg körbeölelte őket. Harry ilyen közelről jól látta a pálcája fényénél, hogy a lánynak milyen hosszú szempillái vannak.

– Harry...

– Igen?

– Köszönöm, hogy kihúztál azok alól a sziklák alól...

A lány megérintette az arcát. Az ujjai puhák voltak. Harry mintha egy vészcsengő halk csilingelését hallotta volna... a hang távoli volt és tompa.

– Nem tesz... semmit.

Cassie hirtelen előrehajolt; egy kósza könnycsepp még mindig ott billegett az egyik hosszú szempillája végén, és megcsókolta. Harry szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában; úgy feküdt ott, mozdulatlanul, mint egy tehetetlen rongybaba. Az események, amik eddig megestek vele, velük, teljesen elvakították egy valamit illetően, amire csak most döbbent rá... Cassie ajkai csodálatosan puhák voltak... De egy másodperc után a lány mégis visszahúzódott.

Harry agyán, ahogy a lányt nézte, egy pillanatra átfutott, milyen érzés lehet végigsimítani a hosszú, selymes, barna hajon... Barna hajon... de hiszen annak vörösnek kéne lennie.

_Mi a jó istent művelek én itt?!_

Azt képzelte, hogy azok Ginny ajkai... Ginny hajzuhataga... Hogy tévedhetett ekkorát?! Ez egy rémült lány volt, aki olyasfajta biztonságot keresett nála, amit ő nem adhatott meg.

Harry gyorsan odébb húzódott.

– Cassie... én nem tehetem.

A lány pislogott egyet, mint aki most ébred valamiféle álomból, aztán elfordította a tekintetét.

– Ó... Te jó isten, annyira sajnálom...

– Nem, nem kell sajnálnod...

– Nem, nem kellett volna... Én csak...

– Nem, megértem. Kérlek, ne kérj bocsánatot.

Zavart csönd következett. Cassie is valamivel távolabb húzódott Harrytől, és a terem falának támasztotta a hátát.

– Anyám, úgy érzem magam, mint egy idióta – motyogta, sokkal inkább magának, mint Harrynek címezve a szavakat. – Úgy értem,_ tudtam_ arról, hogy neked ott van Ginny...

– Semmi gond – Harry gondolatai még mindig Ginny körül forogtak. – Tekintve, hogy jelenleg halálos veszélyben vagyunk, javaslom, felejtsük el az egészet...

Cassie szája sarka felfelé rándult, Harry pedig még mindig feszengve rávigyorgott.

– Ne érts félre – folytatta Harry. – Az égvilágon semmi baj nincs veled, te egy nagyszerű lány vagy, egyszerűen csak...

– Szerelmes vagy. Felfogtam.

Harry lassan bólintott. Ez igaz volt. Szerette Ginny Weasleyt, és mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha a lány most itt lehetne vele. Nem Cassie hibája volt: talán épp ő volt az, aki rossz jeleket adott ebben a szituációban, anélkül, hogy észrevette volna magán.

Mit szólna Ginny ehhez az egészhez...?

– Csak annyit mondhatok, hogy ez a Ginny igazán szerencsés – mondta Cassie egy halvány mosoly kíséretében. – Hűséges fiú vagy, Harry.

– Nem, én vagyok szerencsés – válaszolta Harry. – És még szerencsésebb lennék, ha... barátok lehetnénk – kockáztatta meg.

– Rendben, ha valaha kijutunk innen, akkor szívesen.

Egy hangot hallottak odafentről. Harry és Cassie azonnal felkapták a fejüket.

– Van odalent valaki? – szállt a kiáltás, aminek az értelmét alig lehetett kivenni odalent a rengeteg visszhang miatt, ami a falakról verődött vissza.

– IGEN! – ordították a választ mindketten.

– Akkor leküldünk egy zsupszkulcsot! Hányan vagytok?

– Ketten! – kiabált vissza Harry olyan hangosan, hogy belesajdult a torka.

– Halottak? – úgy hangzott, mintha az illető ezt a kérdést csak mellékesen vetné oda, de Harry tudta, hogy számtalanszor elhangozhatott az elmúlt órákban.

– Nincsenek.

Harry feltápászkodott, és felsegítette Cassie-t is. Pár pillanattal később már a látóterükbe ért a koszos vödör, ami egy másodperc múlva halk puffanással landolt a lábuk előtt. Harry rámeredt a furcsa mentőangyalra, és nagyon hálás volt azért, hogy végre kijuthat erről az istenverte helyről.

– Használjátok jól!

– Köszönjük!

Harry Cassie-re pillantott. A lány arca ragyogott a pálcafényben, és őt is elöntötte a lelkesedés. Meg voltak mentve.

– Készen állsz rá, hogy eltűnjünk innen? – kérdezte.

– Naná!

Előreléptek a vödörhöz, és mindketten megfogták a peremét az egyik kezükkel.

– Egy...

– ... kettő...

– ... három! – fejezte be Harry, és magával ragadta őket az őrjítő pörgés.

* * *

><p><strong>Válaszok a kérdésekre:<strong>

**Daedalus**: A kérdésedre válaszolva, hogy tervezzük-e más történetek lefordítását: erre tervezünk válaszolni ennek a fordításnak a végén, hiszen mi is alaposan végiggondoltuk, mihez is kezdjünk, ha befejeztük ezt a fanficet. :) A döntést meghoztuk, így természetes, hogy úgy gondoltuk, tájékoztatunk majd titeket róla, ahogyan eddig is tettük. Köszönjük az érdeklődést, megtisztelő, hogy úgy gondolod, fordítanunk kéne még. :)

**daren**: Egy hoppanálás kisebb mágiával – egyúttal kisebb feltűnéssel – jár, mintha hatvanan egyszerre hoppanálnának. :) De talán választhattak volna más módszert is a gyaloglás helyett. De az is elképzelhető, hogy Mordon volt túl óvatos ezzel kapcsolatban, amilyen szokott is lenni, ezért választotta a gyaloglást.

**dóri**: Annyi rész lesz, ahány részben fel tudjuk tölteni. :) A történetből még négy fejezet van hátra, de ezek olyan hosszúak, hogy sokkal több részletben fognak felkerülni. :) Ez az időtől és a jelenethatároktól függ. Szeretnénk rendszeres frissítést, ez a legfontosabb.

* * *

><p>Köszönjük szépen a visszajelzéseket a következő olvasóinknak:<strong> Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, Daedalus, daren, Denem, Dóri, Jackpapa, Marses, roli0114, Shanee, v! <strong>Nekik ajánljuk a mostani fejezetet, illetve a szokásos virtuális bonboncsomagot is! :)

**Továbbá szeretnénk leszögezni, hogy mindannyiótokból sokkal kiválóbb rendtag válna, mint amilyenek a történetben szereplő rendtagok, hiszen mindenki jelezte a visszajelzésében, hogy szerinte is csapdáról van szó! :D Ez az előregondolkodás a történetben egy fulladásos halál előli megmenekülést jelentene számotokra. ;) :) :) :)**


	37. Az asztalfőn – első rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXV. fejezet: Az asztalfőn – első rész**

* * *

><p><em>"Ahogy látta a Piton arcára kiülő leplezetlen rettegést, tudta, hogy vége."<em>

* * *

><p>Mikor Harry órákkal később visszagondolt rá, hogy mi történt azután, miután kikerültek a barlangból, meglehetősen ködösnek találta az emlékeit. Csak annyi rémlett neki, hogy miután Cassie-vel együtt kizsupszkulcsozott a beomlott mennyezetű teremből, három, idegesnek tűnő gyógyító fogta körbe őket. Ennyi megpróbáltatás után szinte elképzelhetetlennek tűnt számára, hogy valójában aznap reggel indultak el a küldetésre.<p>

A gyógyítók óvatosan megvizsgálták őket, mielőtt hordágyakat varázsoltak volna elő nekik. Amint Harryt lefektették az egyikre, úgy érezte, hogy hirtelen teljesen úrrá lett rajta a kimerültség; a szemét is alig bírta nyitva tartani.

– Mások... mások is kijutottak? – kérdezte motyogva a gyógyítótól, aki közben elkezdte hordágyastól maga előtt lebegtetni.

A gyógyító lenézett rá; fáradtság tükröződött minden vonásán.

– Most pihenjen, Mr Potter. Rengeteg mindenen ment keresztül. Ezt akkor is megbeszélhetjük, ha már begyógyítottuk a sebeit.

Harry próbálta kinyitni a száját, hogy vitatkozzon, hogy megmondja, hogy jól van, és hogy segíteni akar, de az izmai nem engedelmeskedtek. Csak arra volt képes, hogy lehunyja a szemét, és minél élénkebben maga elé képzelje Ginnyt, ahogy mellette fekszik, és a kis, finom kezében tartja az ő kezét. De a kép gyorsan szertefoszlott, és aztán már egyáltalán nem látott semmit.

* * *

><p>Harry arra ébredt, hogy szinte teljesen elborítják a kötések: főleg a feje, nyaka és a válla, a mellkasa magasságában volt sok belőlük, de a lábára is került pár darab. Az egyik szeme még mindig tompán sajgott. Ahogy felnézett, látta maga fölött a hevenyészett sátor tetejét. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy még mindig valahol Caithnessben vannak, csak valamivel távolabb a hegytől. Ahogy elfordította a fejét, ágyakat látott az övé mellett sorakozni; színes taláros aurorok feküdtek rajtuk. Az ágya szélén egy alak kuporgott, aki szemmel láthatóan békésen bóbiskolt mellette; kócos haja az arcába hullott.<p>

– Hermione? – suttogta Harry bizonytalanul.

A lány azonnal összerándult, és felriadt; a szemei kipattantak, és a mogyoróbarna íriszeken visszaverődött a sátor tetejéről lelógó gyertyatartók gyertyáinak fénye.

– Harry, ó Harry! – A lány megszorította a kezét. Harry ebből rájött, hogy a lány eddig is a kezében tartotta az ő kezét.

– Hol van Ron?

Hermione hajszálnyit balra döntötte a fejét.

– Amarra. Jól van, csak kificamodott a válla. Egy perc alatt rendbe hozták.

Harry megpróbált felülni, figyelmen kívül hagyva a mozdulatra a testébe belemaró fájdalmat, de Hermione határozottan visszanyomta az ágyra.

– Erről szó se lehet! Így ni! A gyógyítók azt mondták, hogy még legalább reggelig veszteg kell maradnod, hogy beforrjanak a csontjaid.

– A csontjaim? – kérdezte Harry meglepetten.

– Rémes állapotban kerültél be ide. Csak bele kéne nézned egy tükörbe, és te is látnád... Tele vagy horzsolásokkal, és ez a legkevesebb.

– Abból neked is van egy pár – jegyezte meg Harry, utalva a Hermione egyik szemét körbeölelő sötét monoklira. – Mi történt veletek?

A lány arca elsötétült.

– Amit előre megmondtál. Az úgynevezett főhadiszállás nem volt több puszta díszletnél. Szerencsések voltunk, abból a szempontból, hogy nem jutottunk messzire az alagútban, mert a többiek folyton megtorpantak, hogy átvizsgáljanak minden egyes követ, hátha végre találunk valamit, egy titkos járatot, vagy ilyesmit, így, mikor jött a víz, nem kellett hosszan visszafelé futnunk. Mordon hallotta meg először, hogy jön, tudod, mindig azt ismételgette, hogy a legfontosabb a lankadatlan éberség, hát ő éber volt, éberebb mindenkinél. Ránk parancsolt, hogy fussunk.

– És aztán?

Hermione habozott a válasszal; a szemeiben könnyek csillogtak.

– Aztán... aztán megtalálták őt.

– Kicsodát találtak meg? – Harry érezte, hogy a szíve őrülten ver a mellkasában.

– Mordont... Holtan vetette ki a víz.

Harry maga elé meredt. A sátorban semmi sem mozdult. Nem érzett meglepettséget, csak valami mély dermedtséget magában; a puszta tény tudatosult benne, hogy újra egy olyan felnőtt távozott, akinek figyelemmel kísérte a sorsát, aki jó auror volt, talán a legjobb mind közül.

Hogy történhetett ez meg...?

A Rendért felelős ember halott...

Lassan bólintott, mintegy elfogadva azt, amit Hermione mondott.

– Kingsley? – kérdezte aztán.

Hermione szipogott, és megtörölte a szemét.

– Őt kihozták... Még mindig életben van... De vannak sérülései, amik... nagyon súlyosak... De tudod... a remény hal meg utoljára...

– Remus?

– Ő jól van. Most alszik. Ron azt mondta, hogy mindannyian egyszerre hallották meg, hogy jön a víz, és rögtön elkezdtek menekülni. Lupin felszólította őket arra, hogy használjanak buborékfej-bűbájokat, de Remus fejét eltalálta egy repülő kődarab, amit a víz szakított le a falból. Sok embert veszítettünk abban a járatban...

– Mik a számok?

Hermione a szemeit dörzsölte.

– Téged hoztak be utoljára élve... hogy te megkerültél... huszonketten vagyunk... és még mindig harmincnyolc eltűnt ember van... de most már lassan úgy számolnak a minisztérium emberei, hogy ők... halottak is. Ez hihetetlen veszteség...

– Igen, tudom.

Pár percig csendben voltak.

– Emlékszel egy bizonyos Joe Ryan nevű férfire, aki a te csapatodban volt? – kérdezte végül Hermione habozva.

– Igen – válaszolta Harry. – Ő itt van? Túlélte?

– Igen, szerencsére jól van... Csak kisebb sérülései vannak. Ő mondta, hogy te hátramaradtál, miután azt mondtad a többieknek, hogy meneküljenek... Azt mondta, te voltál az, aki elég ideig feltartóztattad a vizet ahhoz, hogy ők megmenekülhessenek.

Harry nem válaszolt.

– Ez igaz, Harry...?

Harry lassan bólintott, és a szemei összekapcsolódtak Hermione elkerekedett szemeivel. A lány levegő után kapott, majd gyorsan kezdett beszélni:

– Harry, az a víz... az akkora volt, mint a Niagara vízesés! Még Dumbledore sem tudta volna ilyen hosszú ideig feltartóztatni! Hogy csináltad egyáltalán?!

Harry vállat vont; az alsó ajkát beharapta. Nem is igazán vette észre, hogy Hermione az előbb épp Dumbledore-éhoz hasonlította a varázserejét.

– Nemtom. Én csak... Koncentráltam, és valahogy tudtam, hogy... meg tudom csinálni, ha minden energiámat erre összpontosítom.

– Joe elég barátságos természet, és ahogy elnéztem, az őszinte tisztelőd, úgyhogy itt, a táborban már mindenki tud a dologról. Csak pár ember kételkedik abban, hogy akár pár másodpercig kitartottál, nem még hogy egy percig.

– Ha a többség most ennyire le van nyűgözve a képességeimtől, akkor talán megpróbálhattak volna hallgatni rám akkor is, mikor még lett volna esély rá, hogy elkerüljük ezt az egészet – csattant fel Harry, aki képtelen volt arra, hogy kiszűrje a hangjából a keserűséget, ami áthatotta a téma kapcsán. – És most... most úgy állunk, hogy majdnem negyven ember veszett oda!

– A második háború eddigi legnagyobb veszteségének tartja mindenki – értett egyet ismét Hermione halkan.

Harry hangosan felsóhajtott, és égnek emelte a tekintetét. Majdhogynem látta maga előtt Voldemort arcát, hallotta a fülében a jeges nevetést, látta, ahogy a kígyó-szerű orrnyílások kitágulnak az izgalomtól...

– Eltervezett mindent, az utolsó másodpercig – mondta ki Harry hangosan, amire gondolt, és amit Hermione úgyis tudott. Egyszerűen úgy érezte, hogy ki kell mondania valakinek az igazságot. – Persze, hogy az embereinek bejárása volt Azkabanba... De lefogadom, hogy egy valamit ő sem tudott előre: hogy ennyi embert megöl majd... Hogy ennyire ostobán belesétálunk a csapdájába, és ennyi embert veszítünk...

_A legjobb aurorok_ – gondolta. _Negyven a világ legjobbjaiból nincs többé. Elillant belőlük az élet, ahogy a gyertya lángját eloltják, mielőtt még leégett volna... és azután sötét lesz._

_Mint egy kivégzés... Csoportos kivégzés..._

– Harry... Az emberek itt elég elveszettnek tűnnek... – szólalt meg Hermione bizonytalanul, mint aki nem tudja, beszéljen-e erről most, vagy inkább nem. – Most már... most már nincs vezetőnk. Úgy értem, itt volt Mordon, aki beugrott Dumbledore helyére, de ő már nincsen... és mindannyian láttuk Cuttingsot, aki nem tűnt túl hatékonynak... Utólag persze ez szerencsés fordulat, hogy nem hozott túl sok embert... De ha tényleg a főhadiszállást támadtuk volna meg, ez nagyon kevés lett volna... És a többiek nem tartják igazi vezéregyéniségnek sem. Az Egyesült Államok mágiaügyi minisztere egy órája érkezett meg, de őt is sokkolták az események... egy biztató szót se tudott mondani az embereknek.

– És mi van Scrimgeourral? – kérdezte Harry.

– El se jött. Egy szót se üzent. Se kép, se hang...

Harry arckifejezésén látszott, hogy ő is súlyosnak értékeli a helyzetet.

– Rosszabbul állunk, mint eddig bármikor. Amíg Dumbledore életben volt, Voldemort visszahúzódott, csak néha-néha próbálta kipuhatolni az erőviszonyokat, próbálgatta, hogy meddig tud elmenni... Dumbledore halála óta azonban teljesen világosan mindenki és minden elpusztítására törekszik.

Eddig még nem fogalmazódott meg benne ez ilyen világosan, ahhoz túlságosan is elmerült a saját feladataiban, de valóban ez történt: Dumbledore, az egyetlen olyan ember, aki reális fenyegetést jelenthetett Voldemort számára, elment; a szellem mintha kiszabadult volna a palackból, ahová már nem lehetett visszatuszkolni. A Rend helyzete is megrendült most: Mordon halálával nem maradt megfelelő vezető, aki összefogná őket, megóvná a Rendet az apránkénti szétmorzsolódástól. Harrynek futólag még McGalagony is eszébe jutott Mordon pótlására, de erről végül is nem lehetett szó: rá nagy szükség volt a Roxfortban is.

– És ez még nem minden... Időközben történt pár dolog külföldön is – szólalt meg halkan, kissé remegő hangon Hermione; Harry látta a gyertya fényénél, hogy sápadt az arca.

Harry kicsit feljebb tolta magát a párnán.

– Mi...?

– Az Államokban volt a legrosszabb a helyzet – suttogta a lány. – Voldemort azt gondolta, a figyelmük elvonódott az itteni akció miatt, és ez részben igaz is volt; országszerte rajtaütések történtek, sok varázsló és mugli halt meg. Németország és Olaszország hasonlóképpen járt; a mágiaügyi minisztereik most, nyilvánvaló módon, válaszokat akarnak.

Harry káromkodott. _Mint egy rossz álom._

– Ennek most már nem lesz vége – szólalt meg komolyan. – Most, hogy mindenki kapkod, és pánikba esik, most fog legerőteljesebben támadni.

– Harry – suttogta Hermione, a kezét szorítva a takaró alatt. – Mi a fenét csináljunk...? – A mogyoróbarna szemekben rémület ült. A lány teljesen tanácstalannak tűnt.

Harry arca megrándult, miközben felült az ágyban, amennyire csak tudott.

– Ha nem teszünk ellene valamit, mégpedig gyorsan, akkor maximális mértékben ki fogja használni az elharapózó káoszt...

Hermione bólintott.

– Akkor...

– Ahogy te is mondtad. A Rendnek vezetőre van szüksége, és nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy a minisztériumra is ráférne az, hogy valaki a helyes mederbe terelje az energiáikat és az erőfeszítéseiket...

– Mit fogsz tenni? – suttogta a lány.

– Felveszem a kesztyűt – válaszolt Harry, és kimerültségtől még mindig erőtlen kezét kinyújtotta a tábori ágy mellé helyezett éjjeliszekrényen pihenő pálcája után.

* * *

><p>Hetvenként órával a küldetés után beszüntették a keresést a skóciai Caithnessben. Csak öt további embert sikerült élve kihozni a hegy gyomrából, a többiek már halottak voltak, mikor rájuk találtak.<p>

Egy héttel a félresiklott küldetés után Harry a Rend főhadiszállásán volt, Kingsley házában, és a díszes étkezőben ült. Körülötte hat további ember foglalt helyet, néhányan a tolmácsukkal a hátuk mögött; egytől egyig fontos emberek. Az asztalfő azonban mégis Harryé volt.

– Először is, köszönöm, hogy eljöttek – szólalt meg Harry tiszta hangon. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy elsőre furcsának tűnhet, hogy velem találkoznak, és nem egy magasabb állású emberrel az Egyesült Királyságból...

A spanyol miniszter a tolmácsához hajolt, és a fülébe hadart valamit.

– Mr Quiroz szeretné tudni, hogy miért maga beszél hozzánk, miért nem Mr Scrimgeour.

Harry a tőle jobbra ülő Scrimgeourre pillantott. A férfi a szakállával játszott, a tekintete fókuszálatlanul révedt valahová maga elé a levegőbe, ráncok barázdálta arca kifejezéstelen volt.

Ahogy ránézett a férfira, rögtön visszaidéződött benne az eszmecsere, amit tegnap folytatott le a miniszterrel. A miniszter, miután a küldetés óta egyetlen szót sem hallatott magáról, előző este minden előzetes bejelentés nélkül hoppanált a főhadiszállásuk elé.

– Na, mi van, sikerült végre kimászni az ágy alól, miniszter? – vetette oda Harry rosszindulatúan, ahogy itt álltak egymással szemben ugyanezen a helyen, ahol most is voltak, az étkezőben. Mérges volt, holott magában azt gondolta, nem kéne így viselkednie; igazából semmi meglepő nincs ebben, hisz annak idején Caramel is pontosan így dugta a homokba a fejét, mikor szembe kellett volna néznie a problémákkal.

De úgy tűnt, Scrimgeournak nincs ereje arra, hogy csípős választ adjon. Csüggedten beszélt, mint akiben a harciasság legutolsó szikrája is kialudt.

– Semmi szükség arra, hogy gúnyolódj, Potter. Az eltűnésem semmilyen kapcsolatban nem áll a gyávasággal, ha hiszed, ha nem. Csak körül kell nézni ebben az országban; az ember mindenhol káoszt lát. Épp ezért meg kellett hoznom néhány fontos döntést az elmúlt pár napban.

– És ez miben különbözik a gyávaságtól? Hogy amíg az országot elönti a rettegés, addig maga elvonul _gondolkodni_?

– Egyértelmű, hogy a múlt heti katasztrófával végződő bevetés oka az volt, hogy a résztvevők nem értettek meg valami lényegeset. A tudomásomra jutott, hogy te kijelentetted, hogy az információ, amit Lucius Malfoy kiadott, csak hamis lehet.

Harry összeütötte a két tenyerét.

– Briliáns felfedezés.

– Harry, tudom, hogy én egy kevély ember vagyok – mondta a férfi komolyan, kissé meglepve Harryt azzal, hogy most először a keresztnevén szólította. – És most már látom, hogy talán nem csak ellensúlyoztam Caramel... enyhe kormányzását, hanem kissé túl is lőttem a célon... Épp ezért, bevallom, arra jutottam...

– Mire jutott? Mit akar mondani tulajdonképpen...?

– Hogy... Hogy... most már nem én vagyok a megfelelő ember erre a posztra. Tudom, hogy ez egy óriási kérés mindazok után, amiket a minisztérium elkövetett ellened, de én, sok mindenki mással egyetemben, úgy gondolom, hogy eljött az ideje annak, hogy... javasolj néhány változtatást. A mi részünkről ezúttal... feltételek nélkül.

Harry a szó szoros értelmében hátrahőkölt; tett egy lépést hátrafelé.

Olyan szürreális volt az egész.

A mágiaügyi miniszter arra kérte, hogy vállalja át a jó harcának irányítását a gonosz ellen.

Egy másodperc múlva rendíthetetlen nyugalommal bólintott.

– Rendben. Lesz pár változtatás. De nem megyek be a minisztériumba. A minisztérium jön ide hozzám.

Scrimgeour távozott aznap éjjel, arra hivatkozva, hogy összehív egy találkozót a főbb mágikus vezetőkkel, hogy elmagyarázhassák nekik: a helyzet megváltozott. És most, ahogy itt ültek Kingsley házában, az alkonnyal egyre gyérülő fényben, Scrimgeour egyenesen a spanyol miniszterre nézett, és válaszolt a kérdésére:

– Mert nekem nincs többé tekintélyem az embereim előtt. Mr Potternek van.

Ez pedig tökéletesen igaz volt. Kósza hírek keltek szárnyra, és terjesztették Harry szerepét a múlt heti elbukott küldetésben; hogy hogyan jelentette ki, szerinte egy csapda az egész, hogyan tartóztatta fel az óriási sebességgel hömpölygő vizet, és hogy most hogyan állt ki Scrimgeour ellenében, és mondta meg neki, hogy a minisztériumnak muszáj változtatnia a politikáján.

A miniszterek bizonytalanul összenéztek, majd mindegyikük tekintete megállapodott Harryn. Harry mély levegőt vett, hogy folytathassa:

– Bizonyosan már mindannyian értesültek a tényről, hogy létezik Nagy-Britanniában egy titkos, földalatti csoport, a Főnix Rendje, mely elkötelezte magát, hogy a végsőkig harcolni fog Voldemort Nagyúr és szövetségesei ellen.

Rövid biccentések sorozata volt a válasz.

– A vezetőnket a múlt heti rajtaütés során ölték meg–

– ... és ezt azt jelenti, hogy most te állsz ennek a csoportosulásnak az élén? – szakította félbe Harryt a német fordító, miután a német miniszter már aközben sutyorgott a fülébe, hogy Harry beszélt.

Azelőtt, mikor még nem vesztette el azt a rengeteg barátot, azt a rengeteg jó aurort az értelmetlen küldetésben, Harry habozott volna egyenes választ adni erre a kérdésre. De most már tisztán látott: az elmúlt napokban világossá vált számára, hogy nem lehet máshogy.

– Igen, ezt jelenti – válaszolta egyszerűen.

A francia miniszter szemöldökei gyanúsan megemelkedtek. Harry figyelmen kívül hagyta az arckifejezését.

– Abból ítélve, ami Skóciában történt, egyértelmű, hogy nem tudunk eleget Voldemort hadműveleteiről. Nincs világos képünk arról, hány fős a hadserege, pontosan milyen szövetségeseket vagy átkokat akar alkalmazni. Köszönhetően Mr Scrimgeournak...

Scrimgeour arcára fájdalmas arckifejezés ült ki, pedig próbált alázatosnak látszani.

– ... a minisztérium garantálta, hogy mostantól fogva a Rend rendelkezik a Hallhatatlanokkal.

A különböző nyelvek találkozása egyetlen, kaotikus zagyvaságnak hangzott, ahogy az összes tolmács magyarázni kezdett a miniszterének, a hosszúságot tekintetbe véve kétséget sem hagyva afelől, hogy épp most részletezik, kik azok a Hallhatatlanok, és mivel foglalkoznak.

Harry pár másodperc múlva folytatta:

– A Hallhatatlanok kiváló munkát végeztek tegnap, mióta a Rend irányítása alatt állnak. A következő héten nagy valószínűséggel további információkra tesznek majd szert, de már most a tudomásunkra jutott pár aggasztó hír.

Harry egy kis szünetet tartott, míg a tolmácsok lefordították a szavait, tudván, hogy most olyan súlyú információt kell megosztania, amitől ő maga is majd szívrohamot kapott aznap reggel.

– Az előzetes információk alapján úgy tűnik, hogy Voldemortnak körülbelül nyolcszor annyi követője van, mint amennyi ember nekünk rendelkezésünkre áll.

A francia miniszter franciául káromkodott.

– Nyolcszor annyi? – kérdezte az amerikai miniszter, Mr Kenyon. – Ezt meg honnan tudod?

– A Hallhatatlanok kitűnő munkát végeznek – ismételte meg Harry. Valójában nem sokat tudott arról, hogy jutottak pont erre a következtetésre, de nem tudott többet tenni, mint megbízni a munkájukban. – A Hallhatatlanokat a kezdettől fogva a kémkedésre, és arra képzik, hogyan legyenek láthatatlanok... És végül, sikerült kikérdeznünk pár, már letartóztatott halálfalót.

– Áhógy á múlt álhkálommal is tették? – kérdezte a francia miniszter gúnyos hangsúllyal, de tökéletes angol nyelvtant használva.

Harry szemei összeszűkültek.

– Ez alkalommal, Mr Chardonelle, más jellegű kérdéseket tettünk fel nekik. A kérdések nem a főhadiszállás hollétére irányultak, hanem olyan dolgokra, amikkel kapcsolatban Voldemort nem tiltotta meg nekik, hogy beszéljenek. Nem is tilthatta volna meg, hiszen ha kisebb információk helytelennek bizonyultak volna, sosem kapjuk be a fő csalit a főhadiszállás helyére vonatkozóan, nem bízunk az információ helyességében, és nem megyünk oda. Továbbá most azonnal bebocsátást nyertünk Azkabanba: a halálfalóknak nem volt alkalmuk az új szándékainkról értesülni.

Az olasz miniszter előrébb csúszott a székében. A tolmácsokról egyszerre mindenki elfeledkezett.

– Akkor most azt kéri, hogy... Pontosan mit is kér tőlünk, Mr Potter?

– Nos, itt, Nagy-Britanniában az aurorok és a Rend tagjai összevéve nem érik el a kétszázötven főt, és ebbe beleszámítottam azokat is, akik még nem értek a képzésük végére. Ha komolyan vesszük a Hallhatatlanok információt, azt kell, hogy mondjuk, hogy durván ezerhatszáz-kétezer halálfalóval nézünk szembe.

Mély csend telepedett a társaságra ezekre a szavakra.

– És ebbe akkor... ninzsenek beleszámolva ashok a... bezstiák, amikhet... ezs a ''Nagyúr" még bevethet? – kérdezte a német mágiaügyi miniszter.

Harry a fejét csóválta.

– Nincsenek benne. Az óriásokkal kapcsolatos megoldásokon egyelőre még dolgozunk. Van erre egy emberünk.

Itt Harry Hagridre utalt, akivel nem olyan régen beszélt, mialatt a vadőr Gróppal Lengyelországban bujkált, és akitől megtudta, hogy a dolgok, sajnos, nem állnak túl fényesen.

– Továbbá a vérfarkasok számát illetően sem vagyunk még kellőképp tájékozottak – tette hozzá Remusra gondolva, aki épp tegnap tért vissza közéjük az ő utasítására. Merőben szerencsés vonása volt a vérfarkasoknak, hogy természetükből és tevékenységükből fakadóan nem ellenőrizték folyton a saját létszámukat és vonták kérdőre azt, aki egy pár hónapra elmaradt. – Továbbá kapcsolatba léptünk egy csoportnyi kobolddal is, akik némi ellenszolgáltatás fejében feltérképezik majd, mit gondol a társaik többsége arról, melyik oldalra is kéne állniuk.

– És honnan van erre pénzük? – kérdezte Kenyon.

– A minisztérium tartalékaiból. – Harry Scrimgeourra pillantott. Nem akarta felfedni a többiek előtt, hogy az a bizonyos ellenszolgáltatás valójában nem anyagi jellegű volt.

Scrimgeour jó pár koboldot tartott bebörtönözve, akikről Harrynek bevallotta, hogy ezek a lények valójában semmilyen fenyegetést nem jelentelenek, csupán azért tartóztatta le őket, hogy azt a látszatot keltse: a minisztérium tevékenykedik a jó ügy érdekében.

A frissiben elengedett koboldok most meglehetősen hálásak voltak Harry Potternek, és vállalták, hogy teljesítik a kérését.

Harry megköszörülte a torkát.

– Amiről azonban ma beszélnünk kell az nem csak a mi országunk érdeke, hanem az önök országaié is. Annyi aurort kellene, hogy a rendelkezésünkre bocsássanak a jelenlegi helyzetben, amennyit csak lehet.

Egyszerre csapott fel az egyet nem értő morgás megannyi nyelven.

– Miért kéne őket Angliába küldenünk...?

– Mert itt fog lezajlani a csata – válaszolta egyszerűen Harry. – Megértem, hogy szeretnék maguknak megtartani az aurorjaikat, hogy megvédhessék a saját országaikat, de teljesen komolyan mondom, az lenne a legjobb, ha segítenének itt nekünk, és ezzel egyszer és mindenkorra lezárnánk ezt az egészet.

Kenyon oldalra biccentette a fejét; ezüstszürke haján megcsillant a fáklyák fénye.

– Hány aurorra gondolt, Mr Potter?

– Nos, mint mondtam, megértem, hogy a saját országaikat sem akarják védtelenül hagyni, így arra gondoltam, hogy háromszáz–

– Háromszáz?!

– ... háromszáz emberre lenne szükség országonként. Így a mi létszámunk ezerhétszázötven lenne. És még így is megmarad a halálfalók létszámbeli fölénye.

A francia miniszter égnek emelte a kezeit kétségbeesésében.

Harry közben, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy ő minden tőle telhetőt megtesz az ügy érdekében, a végső döntés pedig úgyis a minisztereken múlik, azon töprengett, hogy milyen nehéz volt Scrimgeournak úgy összehoznia ezt a találkozót, hogy a sajtó, és ezen keresztül a széles nyilvánosság ne szerezzen róla tudomást. Harry roppant mód tudott volna örülni annak, ha az akció ezen intimitása meg is marad, és a másik fél nem szerez róla idő előtt tudomást.

– Míszter Poter... – kapkodott levegő után Chardonelle. – Amit mágá jáváshol asz esszerűen lehetetlen! Mi fransziák tisztában vatyunk á máguk Sötét Nágyhúr helyzetével, de ázt nem látom be, hoty ez hotyan lenne hatással asz én országhomra!

Harry egy teljesen vidámságmentes, száraz nevetést hallatott.

– Amerika emberéleteket veszített ebben a háborúban, Chardonelle! Németország és Olaszország úgyszintén! Az, hogy maguk ez alkalommal kimaradtak a szórásból, tökéletesen véletlen! Hogy mondhatja, hogy ennek a háborúnak nincs hatása az országára? – vetette oda Kenyon ingerülten.

Harry is a fejét csóválta.

– Miniszter, maga hamis illúziókba menekül a valóság elől... Nem ismeri Voldemortot.

– Ide fhigyelj, fiú...

– Csak idő kérdése, hogy mikor kopogtat majd a maga ajtaján is... Ha nem vette volna észre, Franciaország elég közel esik Angliához...

– Velem nem fhog ety khölyök íty peszélni! – fortyant föl Chardonelle. A tolmács majd ledöfte a pillantásával az asztalfőn ülő Harryt.

Az amerikai miniszter azonban felemelte a kezét.

– Nem kölyök már, uram. Hallotta, mit vitt véghez Mr Potter? Hogy mennyi mindent próbált megtenni azért, hogy leállítsa ezt a vesztébe rohanó küldetést? Hogyan mentett meg emberi életeket abban a kilátástalan labirintusban, miközben jött a víz?

– Hállottam, de...

– Nem olvasta talán a német és az olasz vezércikkeket? Ezek után gondolja úgy, hogy ez a maga országát elkerüli majd?

Chardonelle becsukta a száját, és maga elé meredt. Úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy az egyik miniszter nyíltan ledorongolja majd a kirohanása miatt.

– Nézzék – kezdte Harry, közben pedig a pillantása sorra végigvándorolt az asztalnál ülő minisztereken. – Nem akarom elhitetni magukkal, hogy tapasztalt vezető vagyok. Sőt, olyasféle babérokra sem török, hogy én legyek a valaha volt legfiatalabb mágiaügyi miniszter. De ismerem Voldemortot. Amit megtudtunk róla az évek során a támadásain keresztül... azt mind felhasználhatjuk _ellene_. A zsarnoki lelkű emberek, mint amilyen ő is, sosem gondolják, hogy őket bárki megingathatja a hatalmukban. Hogy ők elpusztíthatók. De valójában _azok_. Ő is_ az_. Viszont ha nem harcolunk ellene, maholnap akár a lába elé rakhatjuk az egész világot, és mikor már mindent meghódított, maguk már nem lesznek itt, hogy elmondják nekem, hogy sajnálják, és, hogy végig nekem volt igazam.

Kenyon bólintott.

– Három napon belül a rendelkezésére bocsátom a háromszáz aurort, Mr Potter.

– Köszönöm.

– Ahogyan én is – szólalt meg az olasz miniszter is. Spanyol kollégája csak bólintott beleegyezése jeléül.

Harry a német miniszterre pillantott.

– Meglátom hozs mit tehetek.

A francia miniszter még mindig a homlokát ráncolta, aztán eltöltött jó pár másodpercet azzal is, hogy hosszan dörzsölgesse a szemeit.

– Nem ígérhetek semmit, Míszter Poter. Nem teszek úty, min'ha nem ismerhném á törthénetét, de ámit khér tölem, ász natyon sok.

– Tisztában vagyok vele. De ha nem avatkozunk be sürgősen és drasztikusan, mire újból megtehetnénk, addigra valamennyien halottak leszünk... vagy valami még rosszabb.

A miniszter lebiggyesztette az ajkát.

– Ennek á hétnek á véghére thudok íghérni khétszázat mhagának. Dhe enél thöbbet mhár... Nem thudom bhírok-e.

Harry bólintott. Ebben a pillanatban már azzal is elégedett volt, hogy a férfi végre többé-kevésbé komolyan vette.

– A csapatok átdobásának visszhangtalannak kell maradnia. Természetesen senki sem akarja, hogy az ellenség tudomást szerezzen a terveinkről. Ha ideértek, akkor elszállásolják őket...

– ... a minisztérium titkos menedékházaiban, szerte az országban. Ott van hely arra is, hogy tovább képezzük őket. Azt magam fogom biztosítani, hogy bármikor kapcsolatba léphessenek velük – fejezte be a mondatot Scrimgeour. Most, hogy Harry vállán nyugodott a felelősség, nem az övén, magabiztosabbnak és meggyőzőbbnek tűnt.

– Még valami – szólalt meg Harry hirtelen. – Minden nap tanítani fogunk nekik valami újat. Folyamatosan gyakorolniuk kell. Nem fogadunk el mentséget. Folytatniuk kell a párbaj-gyakorlást, és készen kell állniuk arra, hogy gyakorlatilag észrevétlenül megjelenhessenek a hívásunkra.

– Az amerikaiakra mindenben számíthatnak – mondta Kenyon.

– Ezt örömmel halljuk – válaszolta Harry, aztán megpöccintette a pálcáját. Az egyik tálalószekrény polcáról egy hosszabb pergamentekercs röppent elé az asztalra.

– Győződjenek meg róla, hogy az embereik valamennyien tisztába kerülnek ezekkel a varázslatokkal.

Harry negyed órával a miniszterek érkezése előtt firkantott le a pergamenre minden átkot, amit a halálfalók valaha használtak ellenük, és minden olyan varázslatot is, ami átsegítette egyik-másik kellemetlen helyzeten. Két további varázslatot is feljegyzett, amiket Piton tanított neki; a minisztériumban egyikről se hallottak korábban.

– Biztosak lehetünk abban, hogy ezeket a varázslatokat a _maga_ aurorjai is tökéletesen tudják majd használni? – kérdezte Don Quiroz.

Harry pislogott egyet, mire rájött, hogy a mondatban az volt neki a furcsa, hogy a miniszter a minisztériumi aurorokat az ő embereinek titulálta. _De végül is kihez is tartoznának?_ Cuttings első dolga az volt az elbaltázott küldetés utáni reggelen, hogy lemondjon, miközben motyogott valamit arról, hogy alkalmatlannak bizonyult a pozíció betöltésére.

– Igen, biztosak lehetnek.

* * *

><p>Harry az egyeztetés után lassan felsétált a Ronnal közös hálószobába. Odabent sötét volt, csak a hold sütött be az ablakokon; Ron nem mutatta magát.<p>

– Hogy ment?

Harry élesen megpördült; először azt hitte, Hermione áll majd ott csípőre tett kezekkel, de nem ő volt az. Egy pálcaintéssel lángra lobbantotta a fáklyákat a fali fáklyatartókban.

Ginny állt előtte.

– Gin! – kiáltott fel Harry döbbenten, és önkéntelenül is előrébb lépett. – Mit... mit csinálsz te itt?

– Egy Joe nevű férfi engedett be. Anyával és apával nem is találkoztam. Hétvége van, emlékszel? – kérdezte fanyar hangon. – Vagy már úgy belemerültél a politikába, hogy azt sem tudod, milyen nap van?

Harry, mivel látta, hogy a lány szája sarka felfelé rándul, fel sem vette a szurkálódást.

– Több, mint öt hónapja nem láttuk egymást – szólalt meg Ginny jóval csendesebben. – Emlékszel?

– El se tudtam volna felejteni – válaszolta Harry meglepve. – Hogy felejthetném el, ha azóta is számolom a napokat, hogy mikor találkozhatunk...?

Ginny mosolygott, a szemei csillogtak, és az arca is felderült. Sötétzöld ruhát viselt; a hosszú szoknyarész puhán omlott le a csípőjén. Ahogy végignézett a lányon, és befogadta a látványt, Harry érezte, hogy melegség önti el az egész testét... izzó melegség. Még sosem hiányzott neki így senki, mint Ginny.

– Akkor... nem vagy mérges, amiért eljöttem, ugye? – kérdezte a lány. – Már nem gondolod úgy, hogy Tökfej Nagyúr apró kémeket rejtett a tálalószekrénybe, vagy a függönyök mögé, akik csak arra várnak, hogy megláthassák, hogy én itt vagyok, és futhassanak hozzá elújságolni, hogy randizgatunk?

Harry sóhajtott.

– Gin, igazából te vagy az utolsó ember, akivel találkozni akartam.

A lány szemei elkerekedtek a mondat hallatán, pedig igazat mondott. Az, hogy újra látta a lányt itt, előtte állni, hús-vér valójában, úgy hatott rá, mintha valaki felengedett volna egy hatalmas gátat a mellkasában, és a mögötte levő érzelmek egyszerre mind kiömlöttek, kirobbantak volna belőle. Ha nem fojtotta volna el őket, nem tudott volna eleget tenni a kötelességeinek, hogy is tudott volna úgy, hogy folyton a lányra gondol? És hogy nem tudott volna folyton a lányra gondolni, ha szabad utat enged ezeknek az érzéseknek...? A napi gondok segítettek ennek a gátnak a zárva tartásában, de most, hogy meglátta Ginnyt, egyszerre minden erőfeszítés odalett.

Kinyújtotta a kezét, és kisimított egy tűzvörös tincset a lány arcából.

– És te vagy az _egyetlen_ ember, akit végig látni szerettem volna...

– Tényleg...?

Harry bólintott, és leereszkedett az ágya szélére.

– El sem tudod képzelni, hányszor voltam a határán annak, hogy most kapcsolatba lépek veled, és megkérlek arra, hogy gyere el ide.

– Akkor miért nem tetted?

– Tudod, hogy nem tehettem.

– De most már más a helyzet, nem igaz? Úgy értem, most már te vagy a vezető, nem? Ez már nem olyan, mint az elején, amikor teljes titokban kellett tevékenykednetek.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Nem, talán nem olyan. De még mindig nem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy jó ötlet az, hogy ki-be járkálsz a főhadiszállásra.

Ginny elgondolkodva hallgatott. _Most annyira... annyira felnőttnek tűnik_ – gondolta Harry.

– Meddig tudsz maradni?

– Csak ma éjjel. Anya és apa is azt akarnák, hogy minél előbb menjek vissza az iskolába. – A lány felhorkantott. – Na, nem, mintha itt veszélyesebb lenne tartózkodni, mint bárhol máshol, nem igaz?

– Nem, azt hiszem, alapvetően nem veszélyesebb...

Pár másodpercig hallgattak, aztán:

– Amikor hallottam arról, hogy a küldetés sikertelenül végződött... – kezdte a lány remegő hangon.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem jutottak el az üzenetek időben hozzátok. Minden a feje tetején állt éppen.

– ... Harry, én akkor azt hittem, hogy elveszítettelek.

– Nem veszítettél el. – Harry kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a kezébe vegye Ginny apró, finom kezét. – Itt vagyok.

Ginny előrébb lépett, és Harry térdeire ült. Most egyenesen a szemébe nézett.

– Tudod, mindenki erről beszél. Arról, hogy mit csináltál a vízzel.

– Tényleg?

– Ühüm. Azt mondják, nagyon erős varázsló lehetsz, ha meg tudtad állítani, és hogy most te lettél a vezetőjük. A megmentőjüknek hívnak.

– Igen? És te mit mondasz?

– Én azt mondom nekik, ha valóban azt gondolják, hogy ilyen kemény vagy, akkor látniuk kéne a törpegolymókos tetoválásodat is. Árnyalná a képet.

– Hé! – kiáltott fel Harry, és lehúzta magával Ginnyt a puha párnákra. Pár másodpercig csendben feküdtek, aztán Harry simogatni kezdte a lány haját, Ginny pedig a fülébe suttogott:

– Akkor te vagy a vezető...? Egészen addig, amíg vége nem lesz?

– Amíg vége nem lesz.

Ginny kifújta a levegőt. Harry érezte, hogy a lány meleg lehelete csiklandozza a nyakát.

– És mégis mit gondolsz, az mikor lesz?

– Nem tudom – válaszolta félig-meddig őszintén. Legbelül valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez nem sokkal azután lesz, hogy Voldemort hamarosan rájön, az nem jó neki, ha ő a parancsnok, és ezt a fordulatot semmiképp nem hagyja majd annyiban: a kérdés csupán az, hogy hány emberi élettel fognak majd megfizetni ezért.

Közelebb húzta magához a lányt, és mélyen beszívta a virágillatot, ami a selymes, vörös hajból áradt.

– Nem tudnánk egy kicsit... jegelni ezt a témát...? Jó lenne pár órára... nem Kiválasztottnak lenni.

Ginny rávigyorgott.

– Dehogynem.

Harry a lány törékeny teste köré fonta a karjait, és megcsókolta; közben csak arra gondolt, hogy ezekben az értékes pillanatokban csak ők ketten vannak a világon, és ezt, itt, most, semmi sem ronthatja el, zúzhatja össze, vagy mérgezheti meg...

* * *

><p><strong>Már elkezdtük fordítani a fejezet második felét, de még valamennyi hátravan.<strong>

_**Szeretnétek még a hét közepén megkapni? ;) **_

**A fejezetet a következő embereknek ajánljuk: **

**Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, daren, Daedalus, Denem, Dóri, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, Marses, Meliadila/Millanemolli/MolliMilla, Nomi, Pepita67, Shanee, Szentkuti Gáspár, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva.**

**Köszönjük szépen, hogy írtatok! :) Reméljük, tetszett a most feltöltött rész is. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Válaszok azokra a kérdéseitekre, amik felmerültek az előző résszel kapcsolatban, és ebben a fejezetben nem derült ki a válasz rájuk:<strong>

**Anonymus6: **Igen, Harry ennyire hűséges. Igen, az előző fejezetekben valóban nem került említésre Ginny... Ennek a magyarázata itt kiderült: próbált nem gondolni rá. Mi, fordítók, örültünk volna egy cassie-s verziónak is egyébként. :)))

**Meliadila:** Roppant egyszerű módon találtak rájuk. Cassie fellőtt egy adag segítségkérő piros szikrát az égre. Ez le volt írva a fejezetben.

Azért bíztak meg abban, aki ledobta a zsupszkulcsot, mert Cassie említette, hogy segítséget kértek a minisztériumból – ez is le volt írva a fejezetben –, és szerintem, ha meg akarták volna ölni őket, zsupszkulcs-hajigálás helyett sokkal célszerűbb lett volna valamilyen átkot használni, nem...? :)

Egyébként te írtál Millanemolli és MolliMilla neveken is?

**Nomi**: Akik megmenekültek, azok valószínűleg buborékfej-bűbáj segítségével menekültek meg. A fejezetből kiderült – Harry gondolataiból –, hogy a varázslat nem tart ki örökké. Az ellen pedig semmiképp sem véd meg, ha az illetőt a víz nekicsapja a sziklafalnak, és szétloccsan a feje. Valószínűleg emiatt sem menekülhetett meg mindenki.

A most feltöltött fejezetben már le van írva, hogy voltak, akik használták a buborékfej-bűbájt, az ő életüket pont, hogy megmentette, mert kitartott, és mert nem zúzódtak halálra a köveken. ;)

**Pepita67-nek**:

_"Mindig ideges vagyok, ha egy történetben feleslegesen, emberi hülyeségből halnak meg pozitív szereplők." _

Ebben egyetértünk. ;) Viszont mivel a szituáció jól alkalmazható az életre, nekem mégis ez az egyik fő ok, hogy megtetszett a regény. Az életben is előfordul, hogy valakiknek a tervei a belátási képtelenségük miatt dőlnek dugába, vagy mert alaptalanul túl sokat képzelnek magukról.

Egyébként ki volt az a pozitív szereplő, aki meghalt, és akit sajnálsz, és akinek a halála ki is derült még a 34-es fejezetből? :)

_"A negatívakkal ilyen soha sem történik. Azokat ötször kel kinyírni mire végre elpusztulnak."_

Kire gondoltál itt, aki tovább húzza? Voldemortra? :) Egyébként már nincs sok hátra a történetből – szószámban sok, de pl., fejezetben nem –, úgyhogy hamarosan minden kiderül.

_"Kérdezem én:_

_Miért nem hopponáltak ki a barlangból, amikor már tudták, hogy baj van?"_

Valószínűleg Voldemortnak volt annyi esze, ha már csapdát épít, lehoppanálásgátolja a területet, ahogy pl. a Roxfort is le van. A szerző nem írt erről, nekünk meg annyira természetes volt (tudom, hogy ez banális indok, és kiválthatja a "na persze, nem hiszem el"-érzést, de így van), hogy nem írtuk bele. Nyilván a csapdának semmi értelme, ha az egerek kitűnnek belőle.

_"Miért nincs mindenkinél egy-egy zsupszkulcs vészhelyzetre?"_

Talán mert előző nap határozták el az akciót, és nem tudtak seperc alatt hatvan zsupszkulcsot elkészíteni, amennyien voltak.

Továbbá valószínűleg annyira reménykedtek az akció sikerében, hogy úgy gondolták, ilyen mérvű óvintézkedésre nem lesz szükség.

Egyébként emiatt is** nagyon jó**, hogy megírtad ezt a kommentet, hogy logikai szempontból a HP sem tökéletes.

Nyilván az ember gyerekként az akciók közepette nem kezd el azon gondolkodni, hogy micsoda fatális baromság az, hogy a Roxfortba nem lehet ki-be hoppanálni, de zsupszkulcsozni igen!, és akkor miért nem tűnik ki-be Voldemort zsupszkulccsal! a Roxfortba. Például hatodévben, mikor Dumbledore nincs a kastélyban (tehát tőle nem kell félni, ugye ő a legnagyobb visszatartó erő Voldemortnak), akkor a halálfalók, erről értesülve, végre betörnek. Azonban nem zsupszukulcsot használnak!, hanem a volt-nincs szekrényt!, amit Dracónak egy évig! kell előtte javítania, hogy működőképes legyen...

Pedig mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna zsupszkulcsot használniuk, nem? Soha, sehol nincs leírva, hogy zsupszkulccsal ne lehetne a Roxfort területére menni, sőt, van egy jelenet, mikor Dumbledore a sérült Mr Weasleyhez kizsupszkulcsozza az egész családját, meg Harryt... Dumbledore ott nem csinál semmilyen extra varázslatot, nem azonosítja magát semmivel a védővarázslatok előtt, csak csinál egy zsupszkulcsot, valamennyien megfogják, és már ott sincsenek!

Ezért is tetszik nekem ez a komment is nagyon, habár nincs a földön szerző vagy fordító szerintem még, akinek ez tetszene – a cselekmény ugye a mi sarunk is olyan téren, hogy mi választottuk, hogy ezt fordítjuk –, **mert jól rámutat erre a visszásságokra, amiből nagyon sok abból ered a fordításban, hogy az eredeti, rowlingi világ sem volt logikailag jól felépítve, minden oldalról megindokolva. **Ugye ez a zsupszkulcs, hoppanálás viszony sem volt soha tiszta. Ott van például az Odú: az nem hoppanálásgátolt, az ikrek nyugodtan hoppanálnak egyik szobából a másikba. Nincs rajta Fidelius sem, ezt tudjuk. Mi a fene akadályozza meg a halálfalókat meg Voldemortot abban, hogy behoppanáljanak vagy zsupszkulcsozzanak oda egyszer, megragadják Harry ingje nyakát, és továbbálljanak vele...? Ha ez egy ilyen el nem rendezett kérdés a könyvekben, valahol picit érthető, hogy a fanficszerző is hibázik, hiszen nem az ő dolga lenne újraalkotni a világ alapvető kereteit, amiben alkot, neki beléhelyezkedni kell.

De a hoppanálás-zsupszkulcs, hogy Hop-porozás (ugye mindhárom ugyanarra van) problémakör csak egy, ami nem tiszta a könyvekben. Lehetne még idevenni azt, mikor egyes karakterek kifordulnak magukból a könyvekben az addigiakhoz képest, és még sok mindent.

**Ezzel nem akarom Rosie-t mentegetni, talán lehetett volna máshogy, de nem is akarom az eredeti alapanyagot tökéletesnek beállítani, amiben sehol sincs tévedés, és ami nem vezethet fanfices tévedésekhez; mert egy egyszerűen nem lenne igaz, nem lenne tisztességes Rosie-val szemben. Remélem, a válaszom után nem az lesz, hogy mostantól minden fanfices kritikaválasz arról szól majd, hogy "azért illogikus a ficem, mert az eredeti is az", mert ez nem menti fel a kedves fanficszerzőket az alól, hogy túlnyomó többségük még így sincs SEHOL Rowlinghoz és a szerkesztőihez képest, se történet-kitalálás, se stílus, se karakterek, se hibaszám, se semmi terén.**

Visszatérve az eredeti kérdésre: szerintem a sietség, és az önbizalom lehetett az oka annak, hogy nem csináltak zsupszkulcsokat, de valóban, ezt nem írta le a szerző. Továbbá, ahogy Mordon is említette, valójában csak a kígyóért akartak berohanni, és aztán jöttek is volna ki...

_"Miért nem robbantották be a barlangot a víz odaérkezése előtt maguk mögött?"_

Ha jól emlékszem, Harry maga alatt és fölött is hallotta a hangot, mikor jön a víz. A víz nem egyszerű víz lehetett, Voldemort bűvölhette meg olyanra, hogy adott pillanatban törjön utat magának, és szó szerint mindenhonnan jöjjön. A leírás ezt tekintve elég egyértelmű: majdnem teljesen körbezárja őket, és persze nagyon gyors. Szóval, ha berobbantják a barlangot, egyrészt a járat azon része is rájuk szakad, ami még előttük állna – mert egy barlangrobbantáshoz, vagy bárminek a robbantásához szakértők kellenek, hogy kiszámolják, statikai szempontból előre megvizsgálják az adott dolgot, hogy mit fognak felrobbantani, pont azért, hogy nehogy rájuk omoljon rájuk az egész. Ezt említi is a szerző annál a résznél, ahol Harry nem akarja felrobbantani a kijáratot elzáró torlaszt. Cassie pár órával később megteszi, és rájuk is omlik egyből az egész, súlyos sérüléseket szenvednek. Másrészt nem érnek el vele semmit, mert a víz _mindenhonnan_ jön. Ha berobbantják, akkor a robbanáskor leszakadó sziklák fölött raktározódott víz szakad rájuk. Mint mondtam, Harry onnan is hallotta a hangot.

_"Gondolom, most, hogy kiderült, hogy a felnőt varázslók teljesen debilek, Harry átveszi a vezetést és végre alátesznek Voldinak._

_Egyébként a történet folyamatosan izgalmas, rengeteg a jó konfliktus és fordulat. Szívesen olvasom, bár utálok várni a következő részre... Tudom ez vele jár."_

Na látod, ezért jó ez a sztori. Harry előtt itt van a lehetőség, hogy átvegye a vezetést... Ha valóban itt van-e, ez ebből a részből kiderült. Nagyon kevés az ilyen történet, mi ezért is kedveljük ezt. :)

Megértjük, hogy utálsz várni a következő részre, de mi tényleg mindent megteszünk, hogy minél előbb a történet végére jussunk.

Elnézést a hosszú válaszért, de egyrészt elgondolkodtató, inspiráló dolgokat írtál, másrészt úgy gondoltuk, hogy a kérdéseid, mivel nagyon is jogosak, másokban is felmerülhetnek. :) Köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)


	38. Az asztalfőn – második rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXV. fejezet: Az asztalfőn – második rész**

* * *

><p><em>"Ahogy látta a Piton arcára kiülő leplezetlen rettegést, tudta, hogy vége."<em>

* * *

><p>– Nos, hát lássuk csak, hadd halljam! Még mindig azt állítod magadról, Potter, hogy nem szeretsz a figyelem középpontjában lenni? – kérdezte Piton egy nappal azután, hogy egy feketerigóval küldött neki levelet, amely azonnal ellobbant a kezében, és hamuvá égett, ahogy végigfutott a benne foglalt egy soron a szeme.<p>

Már május közepe volt: a sokadik órájuk kezdődött el éppen.

Harry rámeredt.

– Voldemortnak tudomására jutott, hogy én hozom a döntéseket? – kérdezte nyugtalanul. Igazából az volt a terve, hogy a háttérben zajló hadmozdulatokból annyit tart titokban, amennyit csak lehet.

Piton lassan és jelentőségteljesen bólintott.

– Azonban amiatt nem kell aggódnod, hogy tud a terveidről... egyelőre. De talán azt felvehetnéd bokros teendőid listájára, hogy megtanítsd a Hallhatatlanjaidat lopakodni... A minap ketten is lapultak a Zsebpiszok közben, bár az arra járók nagy részének a számára tökéletesen láthatóak voltak. Csak idő kérdése, hogy mikor kapják el, vagy ölik meg őket.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Még mindig azt állítja, hogy nem tud számomra információkkal szolgálni Voldemortról?

Piton összevonta a szemöldökét; sápadt arcára gúnyos vicsor ült ki.

– Ezt a beszélgetést már lefolytattuk egyszer, Potter, kipucoljam a füledet? Ha bármilyen vele kapcsolatos információt megosztanék, akármilyen formában is tenném, azonnal pórul járnék. A Sötét Nagyúr ezekről csak velem beszél. Ha elkezdenéd terjeszteni ezeket a magad kifinomult és ravasz módján – amely tulajdonságoknak tökéletesen híján vagy –, azonnal rájönne, hogy tőlem származnak az értesüléseid.

– Lefogadom, hogy ettől rettenetesen különlegesnek érzi magát – vágott vissza Harry. Roppant mód bosszantotta a stílus, amit Piton megengedett vele szemben; úgy beszélt vele, mintha tökéletesen ostoba lenne. Egy szemernyit sem változott.

– Valóban. De nem csak a Nagyúr beszél velem, hanem én is vele. Bármi, amit elmondasz nekem, könnyen a tudomására juthat, mert az első adandó alkalommal kiszedheti a fejemből.

– Azt hittem, maga túl jó okklumentor ahhoz, hogy ilyesféle _baleset_ előfordulhasson – felelte Harry fanyarul.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta.

– Talán – mondta lassan. – De a Sötét Nagyúr mostanában még gyanakvóbb, különösen most, hogy ilyen közel vagyunk a teljes hatalomátvételhez. Nem bízik senkiben és semmiben. Szükségtelen mondanom, hogy ez számunkra sem túl jó hír.

Harry lecsüccsent az egyik sírkő szélére, és megdörzsölte a szemét. Jobbára még mindig lélek nem járta, elhagyatott temetőkben találkoztak. Most nem volt ereje arra, hogy viszonozza Piton megvető pillantását.

– El van tolva ez az egész – motyogta maga elé.

Piton felhorkant.

– Nincs időm ezt hallgatni. Azt hiszed jókedvemből járok ide? Azt hiszed, van időm arra, hogy egy tizenéves kölyök felesleges nyavalygását hallgassam? Egyvalami miatt vagyok itt. Hogy különleges fegyvereket bocsássak a rendelkezésedre. Még egyszer elmondom, hogy végre az eszedbe véshesd, már, ha van hová: a saját fejemmel játszom, amikor veled találkozom.

– Igazán? Akkor mára talán már elég különleges fegyvert bocsátott a rendelkezésemre – válaszolt Harry élesen, dacára annak, hogy az önuralma fejlődött némiképp a Pitonnal töltött megannyi óra alatt. Enélkül túl sem élt volna. De most nem bírta elviselni a tudatot, hogy itt ül, mint kisiskolás korában, Piton visszaél a helyzetével, mint kisiskolás korában, holott mindenki más éppen őtőle, Harrytől függ, és attól, hogy ő megmenti-e a világot.

– Úgy gondolod? – kérdezte Piton lágyan. – Úgy gondolod, hogy megtanultál mindent, ami szükséges ahhoz, hogy legyőzd minden idők legnagyobb feketemágusát, mindössze két hónap alatt, amit a volt bájitalmestered keze alatt töltöttél...?

Harry felkelt.

– Igen, talán épp most végeztem.

Piton arcára fenyegető vigyor kúszott.

– Kitűnő...

Olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy Harrynek épp csak arra volt ideje, hogy felemelje a kezét. Piton egy bénító átkot lőtt Harry törzsének irányába; Harry tudta, hogy ezt fogja használni, még úgy is, hogy volt tanára egy szót sem ejtett ki a száján; hisz az ehhez a varázslathoz tartozó csuklómozdulat jellegzetes volt. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy a kék ragyogás kilőtt Piton pálcájából, Harry már mondta az ellenvarázslatot:

– _Averto!_ – kiáltotta, miközben felemelte a kezét, eltérítve ezzel Piton erős varázslatát egy tőlük öt méterre álló kripta irányába.

A kék fény még el sem enyészett teljesen, mikor Piton újra felemelte a pálcáját. Balra lendítette a pálcát, majd jobbra, egy átlós vonalat húzva a levegőben két pont között. Harry elborzadva jött rá, hogy amit most épp használni akarnak ellene, az egy rendkívül fájdalmas átok, amit Voldemort a Cruciatusszal párban szokott alkalmazni: a _Nocerandus_.

Harrynek egy teljes másodpercen keresztül nem jutott eszébe, milyen pajzsot kéne alkalmaznia ez ellen; Piton ezalatt felemelte a pálcáját, és kiszórta a varázslatot, ami felé száguldott a levegőben; majdhogynem az utolsó pillanatban jött rá, hogy talán egy rendkívül erős Protego megtenné.

Az előbűvölt pajzsába csapódó átok hátrataszította; de az átkot magát sikerült kivédenie.

Azt hitte, hogy a férfi most megragadja az alkalmat, hogy gúnyosan rávigyorogjon; ehhez képest Pitonon a tökéletes koncentráció kifejezését látta. Láthatóan majdnem minden erejét beleadta az eddig kiszórt, két, óriási erejű varázslatba; valószínűleg azt hitte, ezekkel megállíthatja, és többre nem lesz gondja.

_A varázslás az elme erejéről szól, Potter_ – ezt mondta neki a férfi az első óráik egyikén. _Anélkül, hogy beletöltenéd a varázslataidba a benned kavargó arroganciát, aminek kétségkívül a birtokában vagy, nem fog menni. Ami középszerűvé tesz téged, az az, hogy ezt az erőt nem vagy képes megfelelően felhasználni._

Harry, mint mindig, már nyitotta a száját, hogy visszavágjon, de Piton ez alkalommal is kíméletlenül félbeszakította.

_Használd az elméd. Csak annyira lehetsz erős, amennyire a benned kavargó indulatokat összpontosítani tudod. Ha az elméd azt akarja majd, hogy megállíts engem, a mágiád követni fogja a parancsot._

Ahogy ott állt Perselus Piton előtt, aki már emelte a karját, hogy újra megtámadja, Harry csupán egyetlen szóra koncentrált.

_Állj._

Előrenyújtotta a kezét, mintha meg akarna állítani valakit aki felé közelít; Piton már készült leírni egy kört a pálcájával a levegőben; de Harry tudta, hogy meg fogja tudni állítani.

Piton keze felfelé nyújtott állapotban megmerevedett a levegőben. Az arckifejezése kifürkészhetetlen volt. Harry minden energiájával a legideillőbb varázsigére koncentrált.

_Levicorpus!_

Piton alól mintha hirtelen kirántották volna a lábait; a pálcájából kiszökkenő varázslat a Harryvel ellentétes irányba reppent. A férfi nem maradt komikusan felfüggesztve a levegőben, mint annak idején Ron a hálótermükben, mikor kiszórta rá a bűbájt, vagy, mint maga Piton, mikor annak idején az ő apja fordította ellene a saját varázslatát. Épp csak megpördült a levegőben, aztán visszaesett a talpára.

Harry leeresztette a pálcáját, és vett néhány mély lélegzetet; aztán elindult Piton felé, aki szintén kissé zihálva állt előtte.

Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy bele ne vigyorogjon a volt bájitaltan tanár arcába. Az első és talán az utolsó alkalom volt ez arra, amikor végre elégtételt vehetett azért, hogy a férfi pokollá tette az életét a Roxfortban. Piton szemei összeszűkültek, Harry pedig szorosan a pálcájára kulcsolva tartotta a kezét, nehogy a férfi most felejtse el, melyik oldalon is áll valójában, és puszta dühből megpróbálja megölni. De semmi ilyesmi nem történt.

Ehelyett csak kihúzta magát, végigsimított a talárján, mintha meg akarná igazítani magán a ruhadarabot, és annyit mondott:

– Szép.

Harry folytatta a vigyorgást.

– Mindazonáltal, Potter, ne felejtsd el, hogy lehetek én bármilyen kiváló, nem én vagyok a Sötét Nagyúr. Az ő reflexei tízszer jobbak lesznek az enyémnél, a varázslatai ereje hússzorosa lesz annak, amit tőlem láttál, és az ő vágya arra, hogy elpusztítson téged, hozzávetőleg harmincszor nagyobb, mint az enyém.

– Ezt nevezem én igazi bosszúéhségnek – biccentett Harry.

Piton a homlokát ráncolta.

– Ne várj tőlem dicséretet azért, amit mostanra bőven el kellett sajátítanod. Nem láthatod előre, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hogyan fog megtámadni, azt sem tudhatod pontosan, milyen varázslatokat használ majd; épp ezért, sosem szabad abba a hitbe ringatnod magad, hogy teljesen kiismerted őt.

– Nem teszem.

Piton mereven nézte.

– Kérlek, Potter. Az erő, amit mostanra birtokolsz, már elhomályosította a látásod annyira, hogy azt hidd, képes vagy túljárni az eszén. Remélem, hogy szükségtelen felhívnom a figyelmed arra, hogy minden egyes embert, aki valaha ezt képzelte magáról, hullazsákban vittek el... legalábbis azt, ami megmaradt belőlük.

Harry a fejét csóválva elfordult.

– Tudja mit? Épp ebben különbözünk. Maga ebben a tudatban harcolna ellene; arra gondolna, hogy nem elég jó ahhoz, hogy legyőzze. És talán én sem vagyok elég jó ehhez, ki tudja. De én _elhiszem_, hogy meg tudom csinálni.

– Épp azért fogsz meghalni, Potter, mert ilyen arrogáns vagy. És, ha meghalsz, akkor valamennyien a pokolba taszíttatunk... A beképzeltséged...

– ... én nem így gondolom. Ha arra gondolok, hogy erősebbek lesznek a varázslatai, és vagy tízszer gyorsabb lesz, akkor az lesz. De az nem fordulhat elő, hogy egy vinnyogó, rugdalózó rongycsomóként vonszoljanak be az aréna közepébe. Felemelt fővel fogok bevonulni, és tudom, hogy győzhetek, mert _hiszek _benne, hogy győzhetek. Maga talán nem gondolja így, de ez a legkevésbé sem érdekel.

– Milyen badarságot zagyválsz itt össze, Potter? – vetette oda Piton.

Harry nyelt egyet.

– Ez olyasmi, amit Dumbledore mondott nekem.

Abban a pillanatban, ahogy kiejtette Dumbledore nevét, Piton felkapta a fejét, és mintha fájdalom suhant volna át az arcán. Most úgy bámult Harryre, mintha most látná először életében.

– Voldemort még mindig azzal a hülye Próféciával foglalkozik. De a Prófécia már egyáltalán nem számít többé. Valamelyikünknek így is, úgy is meg kell halnia.

Piton élesen meredt rá.

– Gondolom, hogy ezt fontosnak tarthatta megemlíteni nekem – folytatta Harry. Érezte, hogy a gyűlölet ismét erősebben izzik, lobog benne. – Tekintve, hogy akkor már tisztában volt vele, hogy meg fog halni.

Piton halkan felhorkant, és félrenézett, mint aki nem bír beszélni erről a témáról, főleg Harryvel nem.

– Az roppant hasznos számodra, hogy felkészítelek – szólalt meg aztán harapósan –, de végső soron minden azon múlik, hogy mi lesz a nyavalyás kígyóval.

Harry kifújta a levegőt. Az elmúlt egy hónapban bokros teendői közt, amellett, hogy az irányítás teljes mértékben az ő vállán nyugodott, nem igazán volt ideje a Naginivel kapcsolatosan fennálló problémával foglalkozni.

– Igen, próbálok haladni az üggyel.

– Remélem is, ha már egyszer a_ világ_ minden erőforrása a te kezedben összpontosul – felelte Piton némi cinizmussal a hangjában.

– És mégis mit kéne tennem? – csattant fel Harry. – Ki más tudná jól irányítani a dolgokat, helyes irányba terelni a háborút? Scrimgeour? Hát az remek lenne! A múlt havi katasztrofális akció az ő olvasatában a következőképp nézne ki: a küldetés tragikusan sikerült, sok volt a halott, ezért valakinek meg kell fizetnie! Nosza, csukjunk gyorsan rács mögé pár embert! Ha magához nem jutott volna el a hír: most sokan rosszul érzik magukat amiatt, hogy nem hallgattak rám már az akció előtt!

Piton megnedvesítette az ajkait.

– Azóta nem láttam így örvendezni a Sötét Nagyurat, mióta a halálfalók megszöktek Azkabanból.

– Ez igazán fantasztikus. Megosztana velem még pár ilyen emléket? Igazi élvezetet okoz ezt hallgatni...

– Nem fogok feleslegesen beszélni neked arról, Potter, hogy milyen fontossága lenne annak, hogy több erőfeszítést tegyél a feleslegesen elpocsékolt életek megóvása érdekében; biztos vagyok benne, hogy erre a következtetésre még te magad is eljutottál a saját, korlátozott képességeiddel.

– Maga...

– _Csendet!_ – sziszegte Piton. Az arcán egyszerre feszült figyelem tükröződött.

Harry zavartan, kissé bosszúsan amiatt, hogy Piton félbeszakította a belőle kiömleni készülő szótengert, körbepillantott. A probléma mibenléte azonnal nyilvánvalóvá vált számára. Az egyik kripta melletti bokorcsoport bokrai erősen rezegtek, mintha valami, ami nyilvánvalóan nagyobb volt egy mókusnál, motozna mögöttük.

Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és kilőtt egy varázslatot a bokrok felé. A varázslat eltalálta a bokrokat: a következő pillanatban egy fekete csuklyás alak vált láthatóvá, aki ezt követően felpattant, és elkezdett rohanni. Az alaknak volt valami rágcsálószerű a mozgásában, amiből Harry egyből tudta, hogy kiről van szó.

Piton az alak után eredt, újra célba véve őt a pálcájával, Harry azonban kilőtt egy varázslatot, megcélozva az illető útjába eső egyik sírkövet. A sírkő felrobbant. Az alak egy pillanatra döbbenten megtorpant, aztán megpördült.

A csuklyája hátracsúszott, felfedve kopasz fejét, patkányszerű vonásait, és bandzsa szemeit, amikkel most elborzadva meredt Pitonra és Harryre.

Harry úgy érezte, menten felfordul a gyomra.

– _Te!_ – kiáltotta.

Pettigrew arcán idegesség látszott, amiből a vonásai hirtelen torz mosolyba rendeződtek; feléjük intett ezüstös kezével, amit közvetlenül azután kapott Voldemorttól, hogy a testet öltése érdekében feláldozta az igazit.

Piton eddig rémült arcára most harag ült ki; kilőtte a halálos, zöld fénycsóvát, de az célt tévesztett; Pettigrew épp csak oldalt lépett, megpördült a tengelye körül, és eltűnt.

Egyetlen rövidke másodpercig Harry és Piton bénultan álltak. Aztán Piton megfordult, megragadta Harryt a vállainál, és megrázta.

– El kell tűnnöd. Ebben a pillanatban. Egyenesen a Sötét Nagyúrhoz fut majd...

– Talán nem hallott semmit...

– De épp eleget látott! Mikor visszatérsz, egy szót se szólhatsz az egészről senkinek... Talán még van egy esély...

Piton nagyon gyorsan beszélt; falfehér volt, a kezei remegtek.

– De...

– Most az egyszer ne vitatkozz velem, Potter! Menned kell! Egy pillanat múlva itt lesz, és te meg fogsz halni... _Menj!_

– De maga mihez fog kezdeni? – kérdezte Harry tágra nyílt szemekkel, elfúló lélegzettel. – Ha megtudja... hogy maga... hogy...

– El kell tűnnöm, de ez nem a te dolgod! MENJ! Idióta kölyök...

Piton eltaszította magától Harryt, aki hátratántorodott. Ahogy látta a Piton arcára kiülő leplezetlen rettegést, tudta, hogy vége. Vissza _kell _mennie, most.

Még utoljára Pitonra pillantott, aki sápadtan és némán állt a sötét ég alatt, a pálcája a kezében. Aztán gyorsan megperdült a sarkán, hogy átadja magát a testét összeszorító érzésnek, és végleg eltűnjön a temetőből.

* * *

><p>– <em>Micsoda?<em>

– Most mihez fog kezdeni Piton?

Ron és Hermione idegesen meredtek Harryre pár perccel később Kingsley konyhájának a sötétjében. Szerencsére jóval elmúlt éjfél, így a Rend megmaradt tagjai már nyugovóra tértek. Harry ugyan tudta, hogy nem kell aggódnia az esetleges számonkérések miatt, hiszen már senkinek sem tartozott beszámolási kötelezettséggel semmivel kapcsolatban, de azért mégis szerette volna a felesleges kíváncsiskodásnak elejét venni.

Harry idegesen járkált fel-alá a kandalló előtt.

– Nem tudom... Féregfark _honnan_ tudhatta? Honnan tudta a kis patkány, hogy követnie kell Pitont...?

– Nem tudom, Harry, de... nem kéne tennünk valamit? Úgy értem... ha Piton lelepleződik, akkor mégis kitől fogsz majd tanulni? – kérdezte Hermione, az arcáról sütött az aggodalom.

– Piton azt mondta, senkinek se szóljak egy szót se – felelte a gondolataiba merülve Harry.

– Mi? Még mindig ne? – kérdezte Ron hitetlenkedve. – De neki nincs szava ebben, Harry, most te vagy a főnök. Szerinted csináljunk valamit?

Harry megrázta a fejét.

– Micsodát? Próbáljuk meggyőzni a teljes varázsvilágot, hogy Piton nem gyilkos? Mi van akkor, ha _véletlen_ mégsem lepleződik le, mert valahogy sikerül kimagyaráznia magát? Ha mi ezt kezdenénk terjeszteni, az már önmagában is elég bizonyítékul szolgálna Voldemort számára, és mi magunk buktatnánk le.

– De most nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy nincs más választása, mint menekülni – jegyezte meg Hermione. – Mondjuk, ha jobban belegondolok, sokat úgysem tehetnénk érte... Hiszen azt sem tudjuk, hol van Voldemort igazi főhadiszállása.

– Legalábbis még nem – pontosított Ron.

Harry abbahagyta a járkálást.

– Akkor várunk – mondta, megfontolva mindenegyes szót. – Nem tehetünk semmit. Pitontól pedig már mindent megtanultam, amit megtanulhattam.

– Úgy gondolod?

– Igen. A jelen helyzetben Piton többet már nem tehet értem. Azzal pedig kezdettől fogva tisztában volt, hogy sokat kockáztat a velem való találkozgatással...

– Az pedig, hogy Féregfark a nyomában volt, valószínűleg azt jelenti, hogy Voldemort egyébként is gyanakodott rá – tette hozzá Hermione elgondolkodva. – Istenem, Harry... Ez annyira közel volt! Akár el is kaphatott volna!

– De _nem_ kapott el – hangsúlyozta Harry. – A közeljövőben pedig nem áll szándékomban csak úgy elmenni sehová anélkül, hogy előtte alaposan felmérnénk a terepet. Egyébként pedig még mindig túlerőben vannak, emlékeztek?

A barátai mereven néztek maguk elé.

– Hagrid most reggel fog megérkezni. Talán ő szolgál majd némi jó hírrel is – mondta hirtelen Ron.

– Talán – mondta rá Harry is, minden meggyőződés nélkül.

* * *

><p>– HARRY! – jött a kiáltás, a jól megszokott, öblös hangon, amit Harry már olyan régóta szeretett volna hallani.<p>

– Hagrid! – válaszolt Harry, és hagyta, hogy a roxforti vadőr csontropogtató ölelésben részesítse. Ronnak és Hermionénak is hasonló üdvözlést kellett kiállnia, de az arcukon játszó mosolyból Harry arra következtetett, hogy ők is örülnek a viszontlátásnak.

– Hallom, most te vagy a vezetőnk, Harry! Gondoltam is magamban: "Ez a fiú nagy dolgokra van hivatva!" De hát nem ezt mondtam mindig?

– Tény, hogy így volt – mosolygott Harry.

– Olyan büszke vagyok rád – mondta kissé elérzékenyült hangon Hagrid. – Tudom, hogy te mindent rendbe hozol majd. Tudom, hogy így lesz.

Sok ehhez hasonló dicséretet kapott mostanában Harry, de a szavak ahelyett, hogy bátorságot öntöttek volna belé, csak a rá nehezedő nyomást fokozták.

Harry azonnal a tárgyra tért:

– Vannak jó híreid a számomra?

Hagrid arca erre kissé elsötétült.

– Sajnos, a hírek nem túl jók. Gróp és én... hát szerencsét próbáltunk Belorussziában, Lengyelországban meg itt-ott, hiszen Olympe-pal nem jártunk minden országban korábban. Olyan helyekre is bementünk, ahová Olympe-ot vinni sem mertem volna, így ő nem kísért el minket mindenhová.

– És?

– Ugyanaz történt, mint két évvel ezelőtt. Azok a mocskos halálfalók előbb értek oda, mint mi. De azért az, hogy az öcsém velem volt, segített valamicskét...

– Tényleg?

– Igen, én egyedül csak egy fickót tudtam rábeszélni, hogy jöjjön... Lehet, hogy semmit sem fog számítani. De Gróp... rajta tényleg meglepődtek... Azt hitték, nem is együtt jöttünk...

Ron keresztbefonta a karját.

– És mi történt?

Hagrid sóhajtott.

– Hát... hallottak róla, hogy... hogy Dumbledore meghalt, és ez a hír inkább hátráltatott minket, mert mind, akinek a fejében megfordult, hogy esetleg csatlakozzon hozzánk, az most úgy gondolja, hogy a háborúnak már vége.

Harry leült a legközelebbi kanapéra; a feszültségtől megmerevedtek a vállai.

– Akkor nem sikerült?

– Hát igazából egy kicsike völgyet azért találtunk. Ott még nem jártak a halálfalók; szerintem azért hagyhatták ki, mert az itteni óriások kisebbek az átlagnál... De mi azért így is beszélgetni kezdtünk velük.

– És? – kérdezte Hermione.

– Egy párat sikerült meggyőzni – felelte Hagrid torz mosollyal az arcán. – Többnyire Gróp beszélt velük, fura hallani, nem? Így végül hatan beleegyeztek, hogy velünk jönnek.

– Hatan? – kérdezte Harry tompán. Ennél igazán többen reménykedett.

– Igen, szóval elhoztuk őket...

– Elhoztátok őket? De hát hogyan...? – kezdte Hermione.

– A régi esernyőm segítségével – felelte Hagrid, és a szemében fény csillant. – Most a Rengetegben vannak. A kentaurok nem örülnek nagyon, de hát mikor örültek ők bárminek is? Az igazgatóasszonynak is elmondtam... de úgy látszott, mintha nem is szeretne tudni róla. Nem tudom, miért...

Harry tökéletesen át tudta érezni, McGalagony miért nem akar részletesen hallani arról, hogy hogyan él hat darab hétméteres óriás alig párszáz méterre a diákjaitól a Tiltott Rengetegben.

– Értem, szóval hatan jöttek... Az jó. Jóval jobb, mint a semmi. Köszönöm, Hagrid. Nagyszerű munkát végeztél.

– Van még valami, Harry – mondta Hagrid, ezúttal komorabban. – Azok, akik nem jöttek velünk... Elmondták, hogy miért nem akarnak.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ó, igazán?

– Igen. Úgy tűnik, hogy Voldemortnak már vagy húsz óriása van az országban, akik hatalmas pusztítást visznek véghez mindenütt... Biztosan olvastatok róla már ti is az újságban. Hát az otthon maradt óriások ezektől tartanak.

Harry agyában azonnal felvillant a korábban olvasott szalagcím:

**"Kilenc muglit öltek meg Tudjákki óriásai – Nem tanácsos elhagyni a házat"**

– Húsz... – suttogta Harry. – Azért lehetne rosszabb is a helyzet.

– Mégis hogyan? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Ron.

– Lehetnének harmincan is. Kíváncsi vagyok, miért nincs több óriás az országban...

– Én se értem – dörmögte Hagrid.

– Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy nekünk jobban kell majd használnunk a forrásokat, amik a rendelkezésünkre állnak – jegyezte meg Hermione tényszerűen. – Van hat óriásunk, majdnem ezerhétszáz aurorunk, Ampók pedig kétszáz harcra kész koboldot ígért tegnap, nem? Ez mind a mi javunkra írható, nem?

Harry lassan rábólintott, Ron arcán viszont továbbra is az látszott, hogy nincs meggyőzve.

Aztán Harry lassan felemelkedett, és hátba veregette Hagridet.

– Kösz, Hagrid. Te vagy... nos, te vagy a legjobb félóriás–vadőr–illegálisan mágiát űző barát, akit az ember csak kívánhat.

Hagrid erre öblös nevetést hallatott, és még egyszer megölelte Harryt, akiből ezzel minden szuszt kiszorított.

– Harry... mikor visszamegyek, az iskola nem lesz az igazi nélküled. Te is visszajössz majd, ugye? Ha vége ennek az egésznek?

Harry nyelt egyet.

_Ha még életben leszek._

– Persze.

* * *

><p>– Olyan szürreális ez az egész – motyogta fáradtan Ron, mikor néhány órával később már az ágyaikban feküdtek Harryvel. – Úgy értem, szinte hihetetlen, hogy most te vagy a főnök, nem? Az egész minisztérium és a Rend... csak úgy megmondhatod nekik, hogy mit csináljanak, és ők megcsinálják.<p>

– Talán már így is túl késő – jegyezte meg Harry. – Hónapokkal ezelőtt ezt kellett volna tennem. Akkor talán még lett volna esélyünk...

– Van esélyünk, Harry – mondta komolyan Ron, és felkönyökölt a párnájára. – Rengeteg embert kaptunk a külföldi miniszterektől.

Harry vállat vont.

– Még mindig ők vannak túlerőben – ismételte el aznap már másodszor.

– De legalább most már komolyan vesznek. Aki pedig mégsem, az idióta, aki megérdemli, hogy...

–... hogy meghaljon? – kérdezte Harry csendesen.

Ron lesütötte a szemét.

– Nem. Csak... csak azt akartam mondani, hogy mindenki tudja: te vagy a legalkalmasabb ember erre a feladatra most, hogy Dumbledore halott, és Scrimgeourről bebizonyosodott, hogy teljesen hasznavehetetlen... te viszont elpusztítottál három horcruxot...

– _Mi_ pusztítottunk el három horcruxot – emlékeztette Harry a legjobb barátját. – A következő legfontosabb feladatunk pedig a negyedik horcruxról szól: meg kell találnunk azt az átkozott kígyót, és ki kell nyírni. Majd ráállítom a Hallhatatlanokat, hogy kerítsenek elő minden gyanús kígyót Angliában, ha kell, az ország minden egyes eldugott pontját ellenőrizni fogjuk. Aztán pedig...

– ... megölöd Tudjukkit?

Harry örömtelenül felnevetett.

– Könnyebb mondani, mint megtenni.

Ron ismét felnézett Harryre; a pillantása komoly volt.

– Szerintem te képes vagy rá, haver.

Harry rámosolygott a legjobb barátjára, hiszen boldog volt, és büszke arra, hogy van valaki, aki ennyire megbízik benne, ugyanakkor tartott is tőle, hogy Ronnak nem lesz igaza. Aztán hirtelen mindketten ugrottak egyet ijedtükben, mert az ajtó teljes erőből kivágódott.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Harry az elővarázsolt mágikus fényektől hunyorogva.

– Elnézést, Mr Potter... De úgy gondoltam, hogy ezzel mindenképp szeretné, ha zavarnám.

Hopkins volt az; az egyik Hallhatatlan, akit Harry egy halálfaló követésére állított rá. Az arca sápadt volt, a kezei remegtek – nem volt túl biztató kezdet.

– Mi az? – kérdezte újból Harry, és lelökte magáról a takarót.

– Valami... valami borzasztó történik.

– Hol? – kérdezte Harry, de a félelem a gyomrába markolt.

– A Roxfortban.

* * *

><p>És ezen a ponton vége a fejezetnek. :) Tetszett ez a rész?<p>

Köszönjük azoknak, akik írtak nekünk a fejezet első felére, név szerint: **Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, chayenne b, Daedalus, daren, Denem, Dóri, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, Meliadila, Melinda, Nomi, Shanee, Tola da Radora, vaveva**! Köszönjük szépen, reméljük, nektek is tetszett a fejezet! :)

**Válaszok a kérdéseitekre:**

**Anett Shinoda**: Rákérdezhetünk, milyen vizsga volt? :) Reméljük, jól sikerült! :)

Nem, az eredeti szerzővel nem tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Elkértük a történetet, ő odaadta, ennyi történt. :)

**Anonymus6**: Mennyire tudsz angolul? :) Csak amiatt kérdezzük, hogy ugye szoktál tippelni a folytatást illetően, és ez hirtelen megfogalmazódott bennünk. :)

**daren**: Az idézeteket mindig a szerző választotta a fejezetek elejére. :) A mi feltöltésünknek csak annyi a pikantériája, hogy a félbevágott fejezet miatt nem tudjátok meg rögtön, az idézet mire vonatkozik. ;)

**Denem**: Igen, mikor kiírtuk, hogy vannak logikátlanságok a könyvekben, pont olyan dolgokra gondoltunk, mint amit felsoroltál a visszajelzésedben. :) Egyébként elképzelhető lenne az, hogy Harry egy érzéketlen tuskó, kőszívű ember, ezért nem viseli meg semmi, ami vele történik – azonban az a helyzet, hogy mások szenvedésére nagyon is érzékeny, tehát mégsem lehet annyira érzéketlen, nem igaz...? És ahhoz képest valóban elég könnyen túlteszi magát a vele történt dolgokon.

**xx dóri**: Ron is elég fontos Harry életében, meg Ginny is, ők viszonylag sokat vannak Harryvel. :) Mr Weasleyvel is többször beszélgettek már, de mintha Mrs Weasleyt valóban nem kedvelné a szerző az alapján, ahogy beszélt róla... :D

**Meliadila**: _"felmerült bennem, hogy talán azért tudott Dumbledore zsupszkulcsot csinálni a Roxfortban, mivel a Roxforton hoppanállállásgátló bűbáj van , ahogy írtátok, ezért valamilyen szinten a Fidelius bűbájhoz hasonlítom. Onnan lehet elmenni zsupszkulccsal, de oda már nem."_ A Roxfort hoppanálás és dehoppanálásgátolt, se be, se ki nem lehet hoppanálni belőle, Hermione ezt körülbelül százszor elmondja a könyvekben. A dolognak semmi köze a Fideliushoz, ami egy védővarázslat. :) (Az oda-vissza hoppanálásgátlás egyetlen hivatalos feloldása, mikor Harryéket hoppanálni tanítják a Nagyteremben, de ott is csak a Nagyteremre vonatkozik a dolog kizárólag, és csak a hoppanálásórák idejére.) Szóval a helyzet az, hogy hoppanálni sehogyan és semmilyen irányból nem lehet, zsupszkulcsozni viszont mindenhogyan, és ez így bizony nettó hiba a könyvekben.

**Tola da Radora**: A kétirányú hoppanálásgátlás, amiről írsz, azzal az a helyzet, hogy szerintem, ha valaki már hoppanálásgátolta a területet (jelen esetben Voldemort, hogy a támadók ne szökjenek el a víz elől), akkor Mordonéknak már felesleges ezt végrehajtani, mert a terület hoppanálásgátolt.

A szerző nem említette, hogy Voldemort hoppanálásgátolta volna a területet, mi pedig azért nem javítottuk, mert számunkra ez természetes volt – elvégre enélkül nincs értelme a csapdának, ahogy írtuk is. Egyébként a hasonló bakikat, amikből általában több is van egy fejezetben, minden alkalommal javítani szoktunk. Sajnáljuk is, hogy ezúttal elsikkadtunk efölött.

Bár a szerző nem említi, hogy Voldemort rak hoppanálásgátlást a területre – és ezt mi se javítottuk, ugye –, azt viszont említi, hogy az esetlegesen a "főhadiszálláson" bent tartózkodók kirepülése ellen Mordonék úgy védekeztek, hogy Hallhatatlanokat hagynak a hegy körül egy nagy körben, hogy elkapják az esetlegesen kifelé menekülő halálfalókat. (Továbbá maga a támadás csak egy ürügy a minisztérium felé, valójában, mint a "Mordon tervei – második rész"-ből kiderül, csak a kígyóért mennek, kizárólag. Az, hogy Mordon mit hangoztat nyilvánosan, mindig a minisztériumnak, a külföldi auroroknak szól, a Rendnek mondja meg egyedül, hogy a kizárólag kígyóért mennek, hiszen a Rend tud a horcruxokról. Szóval nem igazán terveznek ők halálfaló-elfogást sem. Nem érzik magukat elég erősnek hozzá.)

_**Köszönjük még egyszer, hogy írtatok! :)**_


	39. Ok és motiváció

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVI. fejezet: Ok és motiváció**

* * *

><p><em>"– És Voldemort? – kérdezte Hermione.<em>

– _Meg fogom ölni – felelte Harry magabiztosan. – És ezzel senki más ne próbálkozzon meg."_

* * *

><p>– Mr Potter?<p>

Harrynek csengett a füle, és képtelen volt megszólalni. A Roxfortban történik... az ő imádott Roxfortjában... ahol Ginny is ott van.

– Harry? – szólította meg Ron élesebb hangon.

Harry mély levegőt vett; csak ekkor döbbent rá, hogy az utóbbi tíz másodpercben elfelejtett lélegezni.

– De hát mi történik? Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte rekedten.

Hopkins az ingje nyakát babrálta idegesen válasz közben, mintha a ruhadarab most hirtelen fojtogatná.

– A... a Sötét Jegyet kiszórták a főkapu fölé.

Harry egész teste megmerevedett. Jeges félelem szorította össze a gyomrát, a rémület méregként keringett az ereiben. Mikor megszólalt, a hangja még önmaga számára is idegenül csengett.

– Mikor?

– Néhány perccel ezelőtt. Az őrszemek, akik a kastélyt őrizték... mozgolódásra lettek figyelmesek az iskola körül, küldtek is figyelmeztetést róla, de...

– De...?

– De nem jutott el hozzánk a teljes üzenet.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– De hát miért nem?

– Mert... elfogták, és megölték őket. Ami azt jelenti, hogy...

– Hogy Voldemort körbezárta az iskolát – fejezte be helyette a mondatot Harry, és halkan szitkozódva kiugrott az ágyból. – Ki tud még erről? – kérdezte a halálsápadt Hopkinst. Különös érzés volt; ez az ember Hallhatatlanként bizonyára már számos veszéllyel nézett szembe a munkája során, most mégis úgy festett, mintha tizenhét lenne, és épp az első munkanapját töltené.

– Egy akkor még ott tartózkodó rendtag, aki megkapta a figyelmeztetést... én magam, és még két másik őrszem, akik a Rengeteg túloldalán voltak szolgálatban.

– Ők sem maradtak ott, ugye? – kérdezte Harry.

– Nem, mondtam nekik, hogy térjenek vissza a bázisukra. Az a két őrszem csupán azért van még életben, mert idejében elmenekültek a helyszínről. Nem fognak tudni további információkkal szolgálni.

– Értem – mondta Harry elgondolkodva. – Távozhat, Hopkins. Ron, te pedig menj, és kelts fel mindenkit.

– _Mindenkit...?_

– Mindenkit – ismételte meg Harry. – Erről mindenkinek tudnia kell.

– Rendben – felelt Ron sötéten, miközben elhagyta a szobát. Harry hallotta, hogy odakint bedörömböl a szobák ajtajain.

Harry megint elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a szobában, mint az elmúlt hetekben már oly sokszor.

_Vajon mit csinál most Voldemort? Próbál betörni az iskolába?_

Nem, azt nem merné megkockáztatni. Még nem.

_Miért ne merné? Dumbledore nincs már ott, hogy megvédje a Roxfortot. Ez lehet a támadás oka... Voldemort most próbál fölénybe kerülni a kastély megszerzésével..._

De talán csak engem akar odacsalni.

_Nem, ha ez lenne a célja, akkor már biztosan üzent volna valamit..._

De akármi is a célja, ha most sikerül bevennie a Roxfortot, akkor többé senki sem mer majd kiállni ellene... akkor már túl nagy hatalma lesz... _minden fölött_. A varázslógyerekek vannak ott... Azok a gyerekek, akiknek a szülei mindent megtennének azért, hogy épségben viszontláthassák őket.

Harry hirtelen megtorpant; megszületett benne a felismerés: ez az a pillanat; most jött el az idő, hogy megakadályozzák Voldemortot a teljes hatalomátvételben. Nem volt többé értelme bujkálni. Ha elveszítik az iskolát, akkor mindennek vége.

Harry rámeredt az öltözőasztal fölötti kis tükörre; önnön sápadt és fiatal... túlontúl fiatal képmása nézett vissza rá. Valóban készen áll?

_Nem ez a kérdés_, gondolta. _Ha készen állok, ha nem, az idő eljött._ De a tény, hogy mindezt most mégis neki kell végigcsinálnia olyan volt, mint egy torz rémálom, vagy mint egy félresikerült, borzasztó komédia.

És ahogy meredt a tükörben reszkető mására, nem tudott szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy Voldemort néz vissza rá a tükörből... Voldemort gúnyolódik vele... Hiába tudta, hogy csak a tulajdon fantáziája űz tréfát vele.

Végül gyorsan elszakította a tekintetét az üveglapról, hosszan kifújta a levegőt, majd vette a pálcát, és kilépett a szobából.

* * *

><p>A konyhában mindenki összegyűlt, aki jelenleg a főhadiszálláson tartózkodott; sokan még ásítozva ültek a helyükön. Hermione viszont azonnal Harryhez sietett, amint belépett a helyiségbe.<p>

– Harry, mi történt? Ron a Roxfortot emlegette...

Harry nem felelt neki, hanem megállt az asztalfőn.

– Elnézést kérek mindenkitől, hogy fel lettetek verve az éjszaka közepén, de ez most egy komoly helyzet.

Mostanáig a tagok mind egymás között beszélgettek álmosan, de ebben a pillanatban teljes csönd lett. Harrynek szinte nehezére esett megtörni a közlendő rossz hírrel.

– Voldemort a Roxfortnál van.

Egy másodpercig még teljes volt a csönd, aztán:

– _MI?!_

– NE!

– _Hogy_ jutott el oda?

Ideges, meglepett és egyszerre nagyon is éber kiáltások hangzottak fel. Harry számított erre, így csendben várt, amíg elül a felzúdulás.

– Természetesen most el kell döntenünk, hogy hogyan reagálunk erre. Nem rohanhatunk csak úgy oda...

– Pontosan – szögezte le az egyik közeli széken ülő Lupin. – Ez egy csapda, amit neked állítottak, Harry... Erre biztosan magad is rájöttél már.

Lupin halkan és higgadtan beszélt, de Harry ismerte, ezért kiérezte az enyhe remegést a hangjából.

– Igen, ez a lehetőség bennem is felmerült – felelt Harry. – Most hogy én vagyok az ellenállás vezetője, Voldemort biztosan azon gondolkozik, hogyan vessen ennek véget minél előbb...

– Akkor nem gondolod, hogy nem kéne odamennünk? – kérdezte a rózsaszín hálóinget viselő Cassie az egyik padról. A lány egy párnát tartott a kezében, és azt szorította görcsösen magához.

– Azt hiszem, az lesz a legjobb, ha értesítjük az erre alkalmas embereket – mondta Harry. – Az aurorokat a minisztériumban.

Ha mindez egy évvel ezelőtt történt volna, akkor minden erejével azon lett volna, hogy az aktuális vezetőt rábírja, minél előbb siessenek oda tenni valamit, de most ő irányított, és már más volt a helyzet.

– Én most rögtön indulok a miniszterhez – vágta rá rögtön Mr Weasley.

– Igen, siess, Arthur... – mondta a sápadt, megviseltnek tűnő Mrs Weasley.

– Mondja meg neki, hogy mi történt, és hogy riassza a külföldi aurorokat, de _semmit_ se tegyenek addig, amíg én nem mondom – hangsúlyozta Harry.

Mr Weasley rövidet biccentett, aztán eltűnt a kandallón keresztül.

Harry megdörzsölte a szemét.

– Még nem kockáztathatjuk meg, hogy a Roxfortból bárkivel felvegyük a kapcsolatot... így Hagridet sem kérhetem most semmire az óriásokkal kapcsolatban... A koboldoknak viszont szólni kéne... Valakinek fel kell keresnie őket a búvóhelyükön... Hermione, ha megtennéd...

– Persze – válaszolt a lány, még mielőtt befejezhette volna a kérdést, és már el is indult.

Harry ismét járkálni kezdett. Észre sem vette, hogy a szobában minden szem rászegeződik, és hogy mindenki arra vár, hogy döntéseket hozzon... hogy végül jóra fordítson mindent. Mindeközben ő viszont azt szerette volna – és ezért titokban meg is vetette magát kissé –, ha valaki, mondjuk, Lupin vagy Mr Weasley előlép, és meghozza ezeket a döntéseket helyette. Jó lett volna, ha valaki megmondja neki is, hogy mit csináljon. De ez hiú ábránd volt, mert Remus, és vele együtt mindenki más is, egyenesen _őt _nézte várakozóan. Mrs Weasley vékony, remegő hangja volt az, ami visszarángatta a valóságba. Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy időközben már Mr Weasley és Hermione is visszaértek.

– Harry... most mit csináljunk?

Harry abbahagyta a járkálást.

– Jobban meg kell vizsgálnunk a helyzetet... Nem akarok anélkül odarontani, hogy bármi fogalmam lenne róla, hány ember vagy hány varázslény van ott még Voldemorton kívül...

– Ebben teljesen igazad van – szólalt meg az ajtóban álló Kingsley. Az auror testét még most is számos kötés borította, és a hangja is rekedtes volt még kissé. Harry viszont őszintén hálás volt az egyetértésért. – A jelenlegi ismereteink alapján ugyanis akár húsz óriás is lehet még ott vele.

– Rendben, szóval akkor...

Hatalmas dörrenés szakította félbe Harry mondanivalóját, ami a konyha egyik szegletéből hallatszott. Szinte mindenki felugrált, Mrs Weasley pedig felsikított.

Bill előrelépett a kandalló felé, ahonnan a robajt hallották. Lehajolt, és a hamuból kihúzott valamit, ami leginkább egy megégett borítékra hasonlított. Mindenki visszafojtotta a lélegzetét.

– Neked címezték – mondta lassan Bill, majd Harry felé nyújtotta a papírt.

Harry már azelőtt tudta, hogy Bill kinyitotta volna a száját; csak Voldemort üzenhetett neki. A borítékon valóban a saját nevét látta groteszk, keskeny betűs, dőlt írással felírva.

Mikor átvette a szélein megpörkölődött levelet, próbálta arra koncentrálni, hogy a keze ne remegjen annyira; nem lenne jó, ha az egész Rend látná rajta, mit érez. Aztán előhúzta a pálcáját, és megkocogtatta vele a borítékot, hogy felhasítsa.

A kezébe egyetlen vörös hajtincs hullott. A Harry közelében álló emberek, akik a nyakukat nyújtogatták, hogy lássák, mi lehet az üzenet, nem értették a küldemény célját, de Harry számára a tincs jelentése annyira egyértelmű volt, mintha Voldemort egy levágott fejet küldött volna.

– Ginny – suttogta önkéntelenül. Aztán az öklébe zárta a levágott hajat, és a mellkasához szorította azt a kis részt, ami még megmaradt neki a lányból.

– Mi az, Harry? – suttogta Hermione.

– Egy üzenet – mondta halkan. Harry gondolatban megrótta magát: hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba...?

– Én nem látok semmilyen írást – jegyezte meg Elphias Doge.

Harry feltartotta a kezében lévő tincset. Mr és Mrs Weasley egy pillanatig csak meredtek a vörös szálakra; ők nem jöttek rá olyan gyorsan, mint Harry, de aztán Mrs Weasley felzokogott, és a férje vállára borult.

Ron úgy tűnt, képtelen megszólalni, Hermione szája pedig néma sikolyra nyílt.

– Ó, az én Ginnym! – zokogta Mrs Weasley. Bill odalépett hozzá, hogy vigasztalólag átkarolja.

Fred és George némán álltak az ajtó mellett. Fred megköszörülte a torkát.

– Akkor... ez most mit... mit jelent...?

– Azt akarja, hogy odamenjek – válaszolt Harry vontatottan. – És ha nem leszek ott... megöli Ginnyt.

Ezzel minden megváltozott... Harryben egy szemvillanás alatt megszületett a felismerés.

– Persze, hogy azt akarja, hogy odamenj – jelentette ki Ron meglepően határozott hangon. – Tudja, hogy akkor nem tudsz majd neki azonnal visszavágni...

Harry megrázta a fejét; a szíve olyan erősen vert, hogy azt hitte, menten kiszakad a mellkasából. Fizikai rosszullét fogta el, és mélyeket kellett lélegeznie, hogy leküzdje a rátörő hányingert.

_Egyértelmű volt, hogy ez be fog következni. Mindig is tudtad, hogy be fog. Magadban, a szíved legmélyén tudtad. És mégis..._

Miért nem küldte el magától Ginnyt? Jól tudta, hogy ez _ismét_ az ő hibája. Harry lelki szemei előtt megjelent a kikötözött, rémült és vérző sebekkel borított Ginny. Voldemort megint rászedte... hiszen túl jól ismerte őt. Ha volt mód, amivel garantáltan biztosíthatta azt, hogy Harry egyedül legyen, mikor találkoznak... akkor ez volt az.

Hogy hagyhatta, hogy mindez megtörténjen? Voldemort valószínűleg már hetek óta ezt tervezi... Sirius halála óta pedig jól tudja, hogy ez a terv nagyon is működőképes... és most ismét ezt használta fel ellene.

– Akkor most mit csinálunk? – szólalt meg először Cassie, és ezzel visszakormányozta Harry figyelmét az önhibáztatásról a jelen helyzetre.

– Csak egy dolgot tehetünk – válaszolt Harry. – Most rögtön indulunk.

– Harry, ugye most nem változtatod meg csak így az eredeti tervet? – kérdezte élesen Lupin.

– Mi mást tehetnénk? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Harry.

– _Várunk!_ – válaszolt Lupin hasonló elkeseredéssel. – Nem masírozhatunk csak így oda, te magad mondtad!

– Ha várunk, akkor megöli Ginnyt – vetett ellen kurtán Harry.

– Mindegy, mit csinálunk, úgyis meg fogja ölni – mondta egy hang, de ezúttal nem Lupin szólalt meg, hanem Ron.

– Mi? – nyögte ki Harry, és rámeredt a legjobb barátjára.

– Harry, mi van az üzenet többi részével? – kérdezte Ron komoran.

Harry értetlenül pillantott le a borítékra, mintha azt várná, hogy talál még benne pár sort, ami korábban elkerülte a figyelmét, de az persze teljesen üres volt.

– Milyen többi rész...?

– Arról a részről beszélek, hogy: "Utóirat: Ez egy nyomorult csapda!"

Harry már nyitotta a száját, hogy ingerülten visszavágjon, de Ron félbeszakította.

– Ha most fogod magad, és bemasírozol oda, mint valami hős, akkor Voldemort csak annyit mond majd a halálfalóinak, hogy öljenek meg, amint feltűnsz. Még annyi vér se lesz a pucájában, hogy ő maga álljon ki ellened! És akkor mindennek vége!

– Ronnak igaza van – jegyezte meg Hermione. Harry rámeredt.

Korábban Ron és Hermione még sosem képviseltek egy közös véleményt vele szemben.

– De nem ülhetek itt arra várva, hogy megölje a barátnőmet! – mondta dühösen Harry. Hogy állhatnak itt mindketten ilyen nyugodtan? Hogy mondhatják neki azt, hogy hagyja az egészet?

– Csak egyetlen oka lehet annak, hogy Voldemort most megkockáztatta a Roxfort lerohanását, az pedig nem más, mint hogy most akarja átvenni a hatalmat az ország fölött. Az, hogy közben azzal fenyegetőzik, megöli Ginnyt, olyan, mintha... mintha azt mondaná, hogyha nem mész oda, kettétör egy ceruzát... Neki ez nem tét; teljesen mindegy, mit csinálsz, meg fogja tenni!

– Ron, a húgodról van szó! – mondta Harry mélységesen megdöbbenve. – Úgy beszélsz róla, mintha... mintha csak egy név lenne a háború áldozatainak listáján!

– Tudom, hogy a húgom – mondta keserűen Ron. – De neked most akkor is az eszedre kell hallgatnod, mert az egész kicseszett világ sorsa ezen múlik.

– Harry, Voldemort pontosan azt akarja, hogy odarohanj. Ginny a csali... ha pedig odamész, akkor véged van – mondta Hermione is.

Újabb láng lobbant fel a kandallóban, de Harry ezúttal meg sem rezzent. Még csak nem is nézett abba az irányba; túlzottan lekötötte, hogy Ronra meredjen, mintha most először látná őt igazán életében. Remus óvatosan előresétált, a szemét egy pillanatra sem véve le Harryről, és felvette a frissen érkezett pergament. Ezúttal cizellált írás állt a papíron.

– Scrimgeour azt írja, hogy a mai nap folyamán Kanada harminc legjobb aurora is csatlakozott hozzánk, szóval ennyivel is többen vagyunk. Egyébként a külföldi aurorok negyven percen belül bevetésre készek.

Harry csak a fejét rázta.

– Addig nem várhatunk.

Lupin a fejét csóválta, miközben hátralépett egyet.

– Szerintem tévedsz, Harry... de tiszteletben tartom a döntésedet.

Harry gyötrődve meredt maga elé, miközben próbált gondolkodni.

– A Szellemszáláson keresztül bejuthatnánk a birtokra; a járaton át egyenesen a fúriafűz tövéhez érkeznénk. Erről a bejutási lehetőségről alig tud valaki, de még, ha számítanak is rá, hogy ott jövünk, ezt a helyet akkor is kevesebben kell, hogy őrizzék, mint a főkaput.

– A fenébe is, Harry, hát _semmit_ sem tanultál? – kérdezte Ron szokatlanul emelt hangon.

– Mire célzol ezzel? – vágott vissza védekezésként Harry. – De mindegy is, úgysincs időm erre...

– Nem, Harry, van időd. Emlékezz csak rá, mi volt két évvel ezelőtt... Mi volt a minisztériumban... Pontosan ez történt akkor is...

– Mikor? – követelte a választ Harry.

De Ron most hallgatott, a fülei lassan vörösödni kezdtek. Úgy tűnt, az utolsó pillanatban elveszítette a bátorságát, és nem merte kimondani, amire gondolt.

– Hát mikor... tudod.

– Nem, Ron, nem tudom, ki kell mondanod, ha azt akarod, hogy megértsem. Mikor és mi történt? – kérdezte Harry felindultan. Tudta, hogy Ron arra célozgat, hogy várniuk kéne, de ezen annyira feldühítette magát, hogy mindenképp hallani akarta az okot a javaslat mögött.

– Tudod jól, mire gondolok, Harry! Siriusról beszélek! Ha akkor nem rohantál volna oda...

– Akkor mi lett volna? Nem hal meg?

A szobában halálos csönd lett. Hermione a fejét lehajtva elfordult. Lupin tekintete viszont továbbra is Harryre szegeződött.

– Azt hiszed, én nem tudom ezt? – halkította le a hangját Harry első alkalommal azóta, hogy vitatkozni kezdtek Ronnal. – Azt hiszed, nem látom az arcát magam előtt minden este, mikor lehunyom a szemem?

Ron elfordította a tekintetét.

– De ezt most meg tudjuk akadályozni, Harry. Viszont ha ugyanazt tesszük, amit a múltkor is tettünk, akkor csak megöletjük magunkat.

– Ha meg tudtam volna menteni Siriust a haláltól, akkor megtettem volna... – mondta Harry. A hangja elcsuklott. – Ginnyt viszont most meg tudom menteni. Csak odamegyek, és...

– És pontosan azt csinálod, amit Voldemort szeretne! – kiáltott fel Hermione. – Harry, nem azért hoztuk fel Siriust, hogy megbántsunk vele, hanem azért, hogy lásd, mennyire veszélyes odamenni! Hogy mekkora butaság! Ha Voldemort végez veled...

– _Ha_ végez velem. De ha én ölöm meg őt, akkor vége lesz a háborúnak.

Mindannyian rámeredtek. Aztán Ron megcsóválta a fejét, és elfordult, mintha nem bírná elviselni tovább Harry látványát.

– Hiszen erről szól az egész, nem? – folytatta Harry hevesen gesztikulálva. – Róla és rólam. Ha Voldemort most meghal, akkor a csatára talán nem is kerül majd sor.

– De lehet, hogy igen – szólalt meg Mr Weasley is.

Harry egyszerűen nem akart hinni a fülének; Mr Weasley, Ginny édesapja is ugyanazt mondta, mint Ron... mint mindenki más. Valóban ő látná rosszul a dolgokat? Tényleg jobb lenne, ha várna? Dumbledore-ra gondolt, és hogy az igazgató mit tenne most az ő helyében.

_Dumbledore sosem hagyta volna az ellenséget bejutni a kastélyba_ – gondolta elkeseredetten.

Dumbledore biztosan megállította volna őket, még akkor mikor megkapta a hírt, hogy megtámadták az őrszemeket... De hiába gondolt arra, hogy már elkésett, a magára hagyott, rémült Ginny képét, aki talán most is érte sír, miközben ő csak itt áll, és vitatkozik, nem tudta kitörölni a fejéből... Ez maga volt az őrület.

– Nézzétek... igazatok van – kezdte sután. – _Tudom_, hogy ez egy csapda. De... – Úgy érezte, nem találja a megfelelő szavakat. – De... Sirius halála is az én hibám volt, és...

– Harry, nem a te...

– Nem, ne kezdjétek. Csak ezt ne. Lehet, hogy ti képesek vagytok rá, hogy itt üljetek, és közben arra gondoljatok, hogy _talán_ ez a legjobb és az egész világ számára legbiztosabb megoldás... de most az én barátnőmről van szó. És én... én nem hagyhatom Ginnyt meghalni, és ha nem megyek, Voldemort _biztosan_ megöli. Én... nem tudom ezt annyiban hagyni.

Mindenki őt nézte; Mrs Weasley és Hermione szeméből sűrű könnyek potyogtak, ő pedig visszaemlékezett arra, amit Remus mondott neki hónapokkal ezelőtt, miután megölte Bellatrix Lestrange-t.

_Dumbledore egyszer azt mondta, hogy a te igazságérzeted a legerősebb azok közül a tanulók közül, akik valaha a Roxfort padjait koptatták... Én is bízom benned..._

Az igazságérzete és az ösztönei most pedig azt súgták neki, hogy menjen. Felnézett a többiekre, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Nem fogom túlbonyolítani a dolgot – mondta gyorsan. – Én most elindulok a Roxfortba, addig pedig ne kövessen senki, amíg az erősítés meg nem érkezik körülbelül negyven perc múlva. Nincs időm vitatkozni, szóval tegyétek azt, amit mondtam.

Ezzel keresztülviharzott a rendtagok között, hogy kimenjen a konyhából, de Hermione elkapta a karját.

– Harry, nem mehetsz egyedül... Kérlek, várj...

– Egyedül sokkal valószínűbb, hogy bejutok a kastélyba. Voldemort egy hadsereg érkezésére számít – vetett Harry még egy jelentőségteljes pillantást Ron irányába is, de a barátja még mindig háttal állt neki. – Hamarosan látjuk egymást.

– De...

De Harry nem várta meg, hogy Hermione elköszönjön tőle, és az elborzadt arccal utána meredő rendtagokra sem volt kíváncsi. Csak kirontott a házból, élénken maga elé képzelte a Mézesfalás pincéjét, és dehoppanált.

– Ó, istenem... Ó, istenem, mit tettünk? – suttogta többször is maga elé Hermione, miközben leereszkedett Kingsley egyik kanapéjára. – Hagytuk, hogy elmenjen... Hagytuk elmenni...

– Az, hogy "hagytuk" azért túlzás – mondta Bill sötéten. – De ő tudja, mit csinál.

– Ha nem kiabáltam volna vele, akkor nem ment volt el – mondta halkan Ron a sarokból. – Én csak... Hülyeséget mondtam neki?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Én úgy gondolom, hogy várnunk kellett volna. De most Harry a vezetőnk... Ezt mindannyiunknak tudomásul kell venni. Ő pedig elhatározta, hogy mindenáron odamegy.

– De, ha most elkapják, akkor végünk – jegyezte meg Lupin borús arccal. – Persze, nem akarom az ördögöt festeni a falra, de ez egy reális lehetőség. Viszont... Harrynek nagyon jók a megérzései, Dumbledore pedig mindig arra tanította, hogy hallgasson rájuk.

– De el fogják fogni – mormogta Doge. – Azért ment oda, hogy a kezükre adja magát.

A kandallóban a láng ekkor lobbant fel harmadszor aznap éjjel. Kingsley állt hozzá a legközelebb; bekötött fejét a hang irányába fordította. Az ezúttal zöldre változott tűzben egy hegyes orrú, szemölcsös homlokú kobold zöldes-vöröses hajjal koronázott feje bukkant fel.

– Ampók – szólította nevén Kingsley a nem mindennapi látogatót.

– Mr Shacklebolt – köszörülte meg rekedtes hangját a kobold. – Híreket hoztam a fajtám titkos főhadiszállásáról.

– Igen?

– Hamarosan harcra készek vagyunk.

Lupin felsóhajtott, és miután körbenézett, rájött, hogy mivel a vezetőjük elment, valamelyiküknek mondania kell valamit erre a koboldnak. Ampók türelmetlenül csettintgetett a nyelvével.

– Rendben. Köszönjük, Ampók – felelte végül Lupin.

A kobold röviden biccentett, majd eltűnt a lángok között. Ron lassan megfordult.

– Merlin szakállára... Most mit csináljunk? Ginny talán már nem is él...

– De talán még életben van – jegyezte meg George remegő hangon. – Abban viszont biztos vagyok, hogy Harrynek igaza volt abban, hogyha ő nem megy oda, akkor Tudjukki biztosan megöli Ginnyt.

– Szóval úgy gondolod, hogy mindannyiunknak menni kellett volna? Oda kellett volna masíroznunk, mikor tudjuk, hogy ránk várnak? – kérdezte Sloane.

George megvonta a vállát.

– Nem tudom. Nem én vagyok a főnök, nem?

Ron beharapta a száját idegességében, aztán megszólalt:

– Van egy ötletem, mi mit fogunk csinálni.

* * *

><p>Harry a Roxmorts határában lévő Szellemszálláshoz ért. Egy bagoly pont ekkor huhogott fel a felhőtlen, éjszakai égen; Harry összerezzent a hangra. Halkan szitkozódott egyet, majd a pálcájával kinyitotta a romos épület nyikorgó ajtaját.<p>

A ház elhagyatott és nyirkos volt; semmi sem változott azóta, hogy utoljára itt járt. Harrybe hirtelen belehasított a felismerés, hogy ez akkor történt, mikor ezen a mégsem kísértetektől lakott helyen megtudta Siriusról az igazságot. Ennek immáron majdnem négy éve volt...

Az épület sötéten és fenyegetően vette körbe. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy ez a környezet illik az alkalomhoz, hiszen éppen élete legmocskosabb és legsötétebb útjára készült.

Az egyik helyiségben megtalálta a porral lepett csapóajtót. Úgy tűnt, azóta senki sem használta, hogy ők itt jártak. Ez legalább jó jel volt, hiszen nem szerette volna, ha időközben halálfalók lepik meg.

Amint belépett a járatba, azonnal sötétség ölelte körbe, de meg sem próbált fényt gyújtani; ahhoz elég jól ismerte a járást, hogy út közben ne botoljon meg semmiben. A levegő hideg és áporodott volt, de Harry ezt most észre sem vette, ahogy kezeivel a falon tapogatózva haladt. Szinte a fülében hallotta Ginny sikítását. Tudta, hogy képtelen lett volna ott maradni Kingsley házában... Nem tudott volna várni. Ha Ginny meghal... onnantól már semmi sem fog számítani többé.

Harry hirtelen megtorpant; hallott valamit. Egy köhintést. Azonnal fény gyúlt a pálcája hegyén, miközben megpördült, és maga mögé világított vele. Senki sem volt ott.

– Khmm...

Megint hallotta a hangot, de ezúttal sokkal közelebbről. Harry pulzusa azonnal megtriplázódott. Mi lehet ez, és hogyhogy ilyen közelről hallja?

– Ki van ott? – kérdezte a sötétségtől elég ostobán érezve magát. – Hol vagy?

– Nos, ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy tudd... A zsebedben vagyok.

Harry csak állt földbegyökerezett lábakkal; egyszerűen nem fogta fel, amit hallott. Majd lassan az ingje zsebéhez nyúlt, és előhúzta belőle a még régről ottmaradt csokibéka-kártyát. Nem tudta volna már megmondani, hogy került oda. Felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megvilágítsa vele a kártya felületét, ahonnan – a szíve nagyot dobbant – Dumbledore professzor nézett békésen vissza rá.

– Igazgató úr! – kiáltott fel Harry önkéntelenül is. A hangja visszhangot vert az alagútban.

– Harry – szólította őt is a nevén Dumbledore, és jellegzetes mozdulattal elsimította a szakállát.

– Én... – kezdte Harry. Az agyában száz gondolat cikázott, ahogy a régen halott igazgatóra nézett. – Én azt hittem, hogy most már többet nem...

– Miért ne tűntem volna fel? Számomra az is tökéletesen közömbös volt, hogy Mardekár Malazár szétrobbantott egy csokoládéskártyát, hiszen a megbűvölt képeim mágiáján ez semmit sem változtatott... Utána is ugyanúgy megjelentem, ha szükséged volt rám, mint mikor a kripta felől érdeklődtél; még ha Molly ki is mosta ezt a kártyát időközben...

Harry kinyitotta, majd becsukta a száját.

– Ez... ez remek, igazgató úr. De a helyzet az, hogy most nincs túl sok időm beszélgetni...

– Értem. Ha jól látom, akkor – kérlek, bocsásd meg a szóhasználatot – most lesz az utolsó nagy csihipuhi? – Dumbledore olyan higgadtan beszélt, mintha csak az időjárás felől érdeklődne.

Harry csak pislogott.

– Igen, azt hiszem.

– Jól látom, hogy teljesen egyedül vagy?

Harry vállat vont. A szíve még mindig hihetetlen gyorsasággal vert.

– A többiek szerint inkább...

– Várni kellett volna? – javasolta udvariasan a lehetőséget Dumbledore.

Harry szíve elszorult. Egy pillanatig meg se tudott szólalni.

– Maga is úgy gondolja, hogy várnom kellett volna? – kérdezte, mikor összeszedte magát.

De Dumbledore csak mosolygott.

– Én azt gondolom, hogy most a te kezedben van az irányítás.

Harry kissé oldalra döntötte a fejét.

– Nem válaszolt a kérdésemre.

Az öreg igazgató szemei felcsillantak.

– Most is épp olyan figyelmes vagy, drága fiam, mint amilyen mindig voltál. De engedd meg, hogy mielőtt megválaszolom a kérdésedet, hadd tegyek fel egyet cserébe én is.

Harry kissé távolabb tartotta most a kártyát, úgy fürkészte Dumbledore-t. Remélte, hogy nem lát csalódottságot a férfi arcán, akitől minden tudását kapta. Ugyanakkor egy része arra vágyott, hogy most rögtön visszadugja a kártyalapot a zsebébe, és tovább rohanjon, de tudta, hogy ezt most meg kell hallgatnia.

– Rendben.

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát.

– Miért sietsz most a Roxfortba, Harry?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Hogy segítsek Ginnyn.

– Áh – sóhajtott Dumbledore. – Gondolhattam volna.

Harry megrázta a fejét. Az agya úgy össze volt zavarodva, hogy egyetlen épkézláb gondolata sem volt most, hogy már félúton járt egy sötét járat közepén, ami egyenesen Voldemort nagyúrhoz vezetett.

– Mi a rossz abban, ha nem akarom hagyni, hogy meghaljon? – kérdezte Harry felfortyanva. – Talán ha két évvel ezelőtt is ezt tettem volna...

– Nem jó cél vezérel, Harry – szakította félbe egyszerűen Dumbledore. – Ahogyan te is mondod, semmi rossz nincs abban, ha meg akarod menteni egy másik ember életét. Pontosan tudom, mennyire aggódik az ember valakiért, aki már-már több is, mint barát... Engem is megérintett a magam idejében Ámor nyila. De mégis gondolkodj el egy pillanatra: ha most bemész a Roxfortba, akkor miért mész oda?

Harry gondolkodott. A válasz mindenképp magától értetődött...

– Mert Voldemort épp most próbálja átvenni a hatalmat, és...

– Nem. Nem ez az oka – mondta Dumbledore élesen. – Hiszen te is hajlandó lettél volna várni, ha időközben nem kaptál volna egy titokzatos üzenetet, ami arra int, hogy Ginevra meg is halhat, nem igaz? Megvártad volna, amíg az erősítés megérkezik; készítettél volna egy tervet, mielőtt idejössz, ha nem tévedek.

Harry ismét a homlokát ráncolta.

– Igen, azt hiszem...

– Vagyis röviden összefoglalva azért mész, mert Voldemort nagyúr hívott téged. Belemész a feltételekbe, amiket szabott, és nem azért mész, mert készen állsz rá, hogy végezz vele. Voldemort felhasználta ellened, ahogyan várható volt, az egyetlen dolgot, amiről kétség nélkül tudta, hogy hatni fog rád, és ami miatt odamész majd hozzá. Most megmutatta, hogy nála jobban senki nem ismer téged.

Harryt forró, égető szégyen érzése öntötte el.

– Ha jól sejtem, te is úgy gondolkozol, mint minden ember: ha a szeretett személy meghal, akkor többé már nincs értelme semminek. Igazam van?

Harry nem válaszolt, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak igaza van, és hogy ez nem helyes.

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott, mintha tudná, hogy amit mondani készül, az már szinte udvariatlanság.

– Te megjelölt ember vagy, Harry; nem engedheted meg ezt a luxust magadnak... De ezt te is tudod. Látom rajtad. Természetesen nagyon is örvendetes lenne, ha Ginevra nem halna meg, és neked talán még valóban módodban is állna ezt megakadályozni, ha odamennél, de ez nem változtat azon, hogy te vagy az egyetlen, aki rendelkezik azzal a tudással, ami a világ megmentéséhez szükséges. Neked vannak meg a képességeid ahhoz, hogy véget vess ennek a háborúnak.

– Emlékszel még arra a beszélgetésre, amit a Prófécia kapcsán folytattunk? – folytatta Dumbledore Harry elsötétült arca ellenére. – Hogy mekkora a különbség aközött, hogy valakit bevonszolnak a küzdőtérre, hogy élet-halál harcot vívjon, és aközött, hogy önként lép be oda magasra emelt fővel?

– Igen... – suttogta Harry rekedten.

– Akkor gondolj most is erre. Állj meg, és döntsd el, _miért_ is mész, mielőtt tovább indulnál. Gondolj arra, hogy miért akarod megmenteni Ginevrát.

– Mert... mert Voldemort veszélyes. És mert át fogja venni a hatalmat, és akkor elpusztít mindent.

– Pontosan, Harry, pontosan! És neked kell megállítanod, mégpedig most! De nem azért, mert éppen csaléteknek használja a barátnődet, hanem azért, mert csak te tudsz véget vetni ennek a gyilkos őrületnek. Mert te, mint méltó ellenfél, készen állsz rá, hogy szembeszállj vele, és befejezd a háborút.

És Harry ekkor végre megértette, mit akar neki mondani Dumbledore. Most már értette, hogy valóban ide kellett jönnie, de nem csak azért, hogy megmentse Ginnyt. Hanem legfőképp azért, hogy megölje Voldemortot.

– De mindezt nem tudod egyedül véghezvinni – tette még hozzá Dumbledore halkan.

– Akkor... akkor most menjek vissza, és várjak? – kérdezte Harry.

– Én úgy gondolom, most hogy itt vagy, akár fel is mérheted az itteni helyzetet, amíg a csapatok megérkeznek. Hamarabb itt lesznek, mint gondolnád. Te vezetőként hoztál egy döntést, és lépéseket is tettél a végrehajtás irányába. Most folytasd, amit elkezdtél.

Harry nyelt egyet. Hirtelen nagyon tisztán látta, hogy mit kell tennie; tisztábban, mint eddigi életében valaha... Harcolnia kell mindenkiért.

Hosszabb csend következett, amit Dumbledore tört meg.

– Már nincs más, amit taníthatnék neked – mondta lassan. – És nincs más, amit mondhatnék, hogy segítsek neked ezen az úton, amin még végig kell menned. Sok szerencsét kívánok, és csupán azzal búcsúzom: te vagy a legkivételesebb ifjú varázsló, akit valaha megismerhettem.

Harry érezte, hogy kiszárad a szája. Nyelt egyet, és sűrűn pislogva nézett a kártyára.

– Köszönöm.

– Ég veled, Harry.

És ezzel Dumbledore eltűnt, épp olyan hirtelen, ahogyan megjelent.

Harry állt a homályos alagútban, a pulzusa dobolását még mindig hallotta a fülében, aztán lehajolt, és a kártyát lassan a földre helyezte. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore soha többet nem fog neki segíteni vagy tanácsot adni a portréi közreműködésével. De amit az öreg varázsló mondott, az igaz volt: most már mindent tud, amit tudnia kell. Arra, hogy készen áll, még Piton maga is célozgatott, bár sokkal mogorvább hangnemben.

Az alagútnak meglepően hamar vége lett. A fúriafűzhöz érve elöntötték volna a régi emlékek, de tudta, hogy ezeknek most semmi hasznát nem veszi, ezért határozottan száműzte őket a fejéből.

Amilyen óvatosan és lassan csak tudott, kiemelkedett az alagútból, az ég aprócska fényeinek irányába. Ahogy felemelte a fejét, egy rándulással a gyomrában vette tudomásul, hogy pontosan előtte, neki háttal három óriás ácsorog a holdsütötte tisztáson. Harrynek kihagyott a lélegzete, ahogy befogadta az egyenként hatméteres fenevadak látványát, amelyeknek egyenként akkora karjaik voltak, mint egy-egy motor, és akkora lábuk, mint egy-egy kenu. Óvatosan jobbra fordította a fejét; a kastély ott magasodott a hegy tetején, ahol mindig is. Most azonban azt is látta, hogy az összes, innen is kivehető bejáratnál csuklyás halálfalók posztolnak. Mindezt leszámítva azonban a kastély békés látványt nyújtott volna, ha nem függött volna pontosan fölötte egy óriási zöld szimbólum: a Sötét Jegy. Az azonban, hogy a kastélyt elfoglalták, már a Harrynek küldött vörös hajtincsből is nyilvánvaló volt. Másképp hogy kaphatták volna el Ginnyt? Hála az égnek viszont, kifejezetten a fúriafűz mellé nem állítottak senkit. Bizonyára arra számítottak, hogy maga a fa önmagában is elégséges védelmet szolgáltat a támadók ellen csapkodó ágaival.

A fa azonban egyelőre nyugodt volt, mert Harry még mindig az alagútban lapult, és nem emelkedett ki belőle.

Harry újra szemügyre vette a terepet. Látta, hogy a tó vizén megcsillan a hold fénye a távolban. De vajon mi volt az, ami nem messze a parttól kiemelkedett a vízből? Émelyítő, ugyanakkor bénító félelem kerítette hatalmába, ahogy rájött, mi az: most már látta, hogy az ott őrködő alak leginkább egy kísérteties hullára hasonlít, amit maga Voldemort hívott új, bizarr életre. Talán épp arra várt, hogy magával rántsa a tó mélyébe azt, aki akár csak meg is közelíti a vizet...

Inferusok.

Most egy másik is kiemelkedett a vízből; moccanatlanul állt ott, élettelenül, mint egy bábu, vagy egy rongybaba; a víz végigfolyt oszló testén a hullafoltok közt. Az áldozataikra vártak, arra, hogy még többet maguk közé fogadhassanak Voldemort halhatatlan seregébe.

A kastély távolabbi oldalán kavargó, áttetsző ködöt szúrt ki. Dementorok. Bár csak egyet látott az üvegházak előtt, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nincs belőlük több: szinte már a látványuktól is érezte a jeges hideget felkúszni a csontjaiban. Harry az alsóbbéves roxforti diákokra gondolt; ők még talán csak saját rémálmaikban találkoztak dementorokkal, amik a könyvek leírása alapján elevenedtek meg az elméjükben: minden bizonnyal halálra rémülnének, ha Voldemort szabadjára engedné őket...

Voldemortnak magának azonban nyomát sem látta sehol.

Rendben, akkor három óriás... talán vannak a közelben többen is... Vannak halálfalók... belőlük odabent és a tornyokban egészen biztosan még több van... Dementorok és inferusok...

– Harry!

Egy kéz tapadt a szájára, hogy megakadályozza az önkéntelen felkiáltásban; egy századmásodpercre elöntötte a páni rémület, aztán rájött, hogy Hermione hangját hallotta. Megfordult, és megpillantotta őt maga mögött, olyan közel, hogy a hold, ami besütött fölöttük a kijáraton, megvilágította a lány arcát. Hermione visszébb húzta őt az alagútban.

– Hermione – suttogta Harry rekedten. – Te meg mit csinálsz itt...?

Ebben a pillanatban vette észre a lány mögött ácsorgó, falfehér, de az arcára félmosolyt kényszerítő Ront.

– Eljöttetek – suttogta halkan.

– Ja – válaszolt Ron. – Bár őszintén nem hittük, hogy itt találunk még. Azt hittük, elkéstünk.

Harry a fejét csóválta.

– Nem... Időközben... öhm... isteni szikra pattant ki a fejemből a történtekkel kapcsolatban, ha értitek, mire gondolok.

Ron felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem igazán, de ne is törődj vele.

– Nézd, Harry – kezdte Hermione. – Nem engedhetjük, hogy csak úgy egyedül odarohanj...

– Igen, tudom, igazatok volt. Nincs értelme mindenki más életét is kockáztatni.

– Ettől függetlenül ők is jönnek majd, és kockáztatják a sajátjukat, mivel rendtagok. Mindannyian együtt vagyunk.

Harrynek megdobbant a szíve. A Kingsley házában töltött hónapok alatt sokszor nagyon egyedül érezte magát; olyan volt, mintha mindenki teljesen magára hagyta volna, miután egyik-másik döntése konfliktusokhoz vezetett köztük. De most, hogy látta, hogy mégis mellette állnak, és ők állnak mellette, rájött, hogy valójában akkor sem volt soha teljesen egyedül. Kisgyermekkorától fogva megjelölt ember volt, de soha senki vagy semmi nem szabhatta meg számára, hogy kik a barátai.

– Örülök, hogy eljöttetek.

– A Rendnek azt mondtuk, hogy idejövünk kideríteni, mi a helyzet, és, hogyha az erősítés megérkezett, kövessenek minket ezen az alagúton keresztül – mondta Ron.

– Ampók azt mondta, hogy a koboldok már készen állnak az indulásra, de nyilván megvárják a többieket.

– Rendben – felelte Harry lassan, végiggondolva a dolgokat. – Idekint legalább tíz halálfalót láttam, de odabent bizonyára még többen vannak, nem is beszélve a tornyokról...

– ... vagy azokról, akik kiábrándították magukat...

– Pontosan – értett egyet Harry. – Úgy gondolom, arra kell számítanunk, hogy valamennyi halálfaló itt van. És három óriás várakozik alig tíz méterre tőlünk.

Várta, hogy Ron és Hermione levegő után kapnak majd, vagy összerezzennek a hírre, de a barátain nem látszott semmi.

– Akkorák, hogy Gróp mellettük törpenövésben szenvedő óriásnak hat. Hargrid nem tudom, hol van; nincs fény a kunyhójában, de lehet, hogy épp a Rengetegben levő óriásokkal próbál kapcsolatba lépni. Vannak dementorok is, fogalmam sincs, pontosan mennyien, de vannak, főleg az üvegházak környékén. És inferusok a tóban...

– A kedvenceim – morogta sötéten Ron.

– Van egy ötletem arra, hogyan menthetnénk ki az alsóbbéves diákokat – szólt közbe Hermione. – Nem hiszem, hogy most bárhogyan kapcsolatba tudnánk lépni McGalagonnyal; Voldemort bizonyára minden, a kastélyból kimenő, vagy bejövő kommunikációs csatornát lezárt; de talán lehetséges lenne megszüntetni a birtok egész területén belül a hoppanálásgátlást.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte Harry lenyűgözve.

– Azt hiszem, meg tudnám csinálni. Évek óta kutatom a témát, mert nagyon érdekel... Ha a varázslat megfelelő pontjain kiszórod a varázslat ellentétét, talán lehetséges úgymond kikapcsolni a gátlást. A lényeg a koncentráció, és, hogy az ember belül legyen a többi védővarázslaton, mert kívülről nem sikerülne.

– Hermione, ha ezt meg tudnád tenni...

– ... akkor az őrületesen briliáns lenne – fejezte be helyette Ron. Hermione elpirult, habár ez a sötétben nem látszott.

Harry mély levegőt vett.

– Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy más nem tud erről a bejáratról itt a fúriafűz alatt. Ennek ellenére nem küldhetünk be itt több mint másfélezer aurort. Ahogy egyesével kimásznak a lyukon, kiváló célpontot nyújtanának. Egy csoportnak ki kell ábrándítania magát, kimászni a lyukon, fedezékbe húzódni, és megvárni a jelet; addig egy másik csoport előmászhat a púpos banya szobrán át a harmadik emeleten, és ők is kiábrándíthatják magukat a jelre várva, hogy aztán egyszerre támadhassanak.

– De Voldemort nem ismerheti azt a járatot? Jól ismeri a kastélyt, és az a titkos járat a banyánál már akkor is megvolt, mikor ő idejárt, ellentétben a fúriafűztől kifelé vezető alagúttal – mondta Hermione.

– Talán ismeri... De ha állnak is ott őrök, velük talán még elbírnak úgy az aurorok, hogy ne adhassanak jelzést a többieknek... És a másik támadás is elvonhatja a figyelmet róluk, ami innen indul majd. Ha ez a két csapat már harcol, a többiek indulhatnak az összes bejárat felől. A több mint másfélezer auror úgysem tudna ennyi idő alatt keresztüljutni csak ezeken a járatokon. Azt akarom, hogy minden oldalról jöjjenek: a főkapu felől, a kviddicspálya felől, Roxmorts irányából... Seprűkön, mert úgy sokkal gyorsabb.

– Akkor váljanak szét...

– ... igen, azt kell látniuk, hogy minden irányból támadunk. A tavat viszont senki se közelítse meg. Az inferusok minden bizonnyal széttépnék, vagy lehúznák magukhoz a vízbe, akit elérnek, de ha később több erőt tudunk oda összpontosítani, akkor elintézhetjük őket.

– És Voldemort? – kérdezte Hermione.

Harry ránézett, előszörre nem mondott semmit.

– Úgy értem, megpróbáljuk megállítani, vagy...

– Nem. Meg fogom ölni – felelte Harry magabiztosan. – És ezzel senki más ne próbálkozzon meg.

Ron rápillantott.

– Azért, mert elfogta Ginnyt?

– Igen – mondta Harry. – És azért is, mert megölte a szüleimet, és még százak szüleit, és mindaddig folytatni fogja, amíg valaki meg nem állítja. És én vagyok az egyetlen, aki meg tudja állítani.

Ron és Hermione rámeredtek.

– Biztos vagy benne, hogy készen állsz, Harry? – kérdezte Ron.

Harry egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. Erre csupán egy válasz létezett. Ráadásul nem csak azt érezte, hogy mostanra már készen kellene állnia, hanem _tudta_, hogy mostanra készen áll.

– Igen.

A barátai fehér, de eltökélt arccal bólintottak.

– Most azt akarom, hogy visszamenjetek Roxmortsba, és ott várjátok be az erősítést. Tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket, mert halálfalókba, de Voldemort bármilyen más szövetségesébe is belefuthattok bárhol. Nem érdekel, melyik csapatot melyik részre külditek, amíg pálca van a kezükben, és helyén van az eszük. Ha bármelyik emberen azt látjátok, hogy nem tudja megcsinálni, túlságosan izgul, vagy alkalmatlan, akkor küldjétek vissza a szállására. A túlzott izgalom nem tesz jót a koncentrációnak, és ez végzetes lehet. Meg tudjátok csinálni? Csapatokra tudjátok őket osztani?

Ron bólintott.

– A felderítők haladjanak a csapatok elején. Nagyobb gyakorlatuk van abban, hogyan figyeljenek fel a veszélyes előjelekre, mint a többi aurornak. Azt akarom, hogy apádat, Remust és Kingsleyt külön csoportokhoz oszd be, rendben?

– Igen – felelte Ron helyett Hermione. – De te mit fogsz csinálni addig, amíg mi visszamegyünk, és bevárjuk az erősítést?

Harry a mágikus karórájára pillantott.

– Mennyi időre tudod semlegesíteni a hoppanálásgátlást?

Hermione beharapta a szája szélét.

– Talán öt percre, maximum tízre.

– Megpróbálom megkeresni az alsóbbéveseket, aztán megpróbálok dehoppanálni velük, amint az aurorok betörése elterelte a figyelmüket.

Hermione biccentett.

– Az erősítés maximum húsz perc múlva itt lesz – mondta Hermione mágikus karórájára pillantva. – Akkorra időzítem a varázslatot.

– Nagyszerű. Akkor menjetek._ És legyetek nagyon óvatosak._

De a barátai még mindig ott álltak. Hermione aggódva megérintette a karját; Ron szintén egy kicsit kétségbeesettnek tűnt.

– Van még valami... amit mondani akarsz... vagy...

De Harry félbeszakította. Nem akarta, hogy folytassák ezt a beszélgetést, és kilyukadjanak oda, hogy lehet, hogy most látják egymást életükben utoljára...

– Nem – mondta határozottan. Rájuk mosolygott, eltökélten, hogy most erőt és bátorságot fog sugározni, amivel erőt és bátorságot ad nekik is, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez sikerült is. Nem akart elbúcsúzni tőlük...

– Hamarosan találkozunk – mondta végül.

Hermione és Ron halványan rámosolyogtak, aztán sarkon fordultak, és elkezdtek visszafelé futni a járatban, amerről jöttek. A sötétség hamarosan elnyelte őket. Harry állt ott pár másodpercig, amíg még hallotta a lépteiket, aztán csend ereszkedett a folyosóra; ennyi időt hagyott magának arra, hogy felkészüljön az akcióra... Az akcióra, aminek kimenetelét a varázsvilág minden egyes boszorkánya és varázslója visszafojtott lélegzettel várta.

* * *

><p><strong>A fejezetet a következő olvasóinknak ajánlottuk, egy nagy doboz finom, töltött bonbon ésvagy friss, omlós sütemény társaságában: Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, daren, Jackpapa, Meliadia, Nomi, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva!**

**Köszönjük, hogy írtatok visszajelzést!**

* * *

><p>Válaszok azokra a kérdésekre, amelyekre nem derült ki a válasz a fejezetből:<p>

**Anonymus6**: Akkor a történésekre érzel rá ilyen jól. :) Egyébként nem annyira nehéz a nyelvezete az eredetinek, úgyhogy, ha te vagy a legjobb kezdő a csoportban... ;), de már nincs sok hátra.

A függővégeket általában Rosie helyezi el, és nem mi, bár arra is volt már példa a fejezet-félbevágásoknál. :) Hogy miért fordítunk gyorsan? Egyrészt most így alakult időben – mi nem szeretjük szívatni az olvasókat a fél-egy éves frissekkel, amik nem is frissek, hanem eleve állásban megaszott fejezetek... khm... A másik okra később fény derül. :) Örülünk, hogy menőnek tartod, hogy Harry le bírja győzni Pitont. :) Semmi baj a dupla visszajelzéssel. ;)))

**daren**: "Elmepingpong"... Ezen besírtam. XD :) Igen, ezt a zsupszkulcsos jelenet valóban volt, tehát a zsupszkulcsos dolog valóban oda-vissza működik, csak már el is felejtettem, hogy volt ilyen. :D De hát van itt olyan, aki rendesen ismeri a könyvek tartalmát. :D A megérzésed helyes, ennél többet nem mondhatunk... :) Köszönjük a dicséretet, igyekszünk a többivel is.


	40. Harry igaza – első rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVII. fejezet: Harry igaza – első rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Mégsem fog győzni – mondta Harry csendesen. Tudta, mit kell tennie."<em>

* * *

><p>Miközben Harry a tulajdon fejére koppintott a pálcájával, hogy kiábrándítsa magát, jó pár, egymással ellentétes gondolat villant át egyszerre az agyán.<p>

_Ez őrültség._

Nem, nem az. Most már nem hátrálhatsz meg.

_Meg fogsz halni._

Mindenki számít rád. _Ginny_ számít rád.

_Még a kígyót sem ölted meg. Voldemorttal addig semmiképp sem találkozhatsz, amíg ezt nem teszed meg._

A kígyó is ott lesz, ahol ő... Tudom...

És ez így is volt; Harry ismét úgy érezte, hogy valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan módon, de tudja, hogy Voldemort utolsó horcruxa a közelben van.

Ez nem csak egy érzés volt, hanem így volt logikus is.

A kígyónak a gazdája mellett kellett lennie, főleg ha valóban egy lélekdarab lakozik benne: ez vitathatatlanul értékessé teszi... Biztos, hogy Voldemort személyesen akarna vigyázni rá.

Harry megragadta a nyílás málló széleit, és félig felhúzta magát. Megtámasztotta magát a lábaival a járat szélén, és felemelte a pálcáját, majd egy színtelen, nonverbális varázslatot szórt ki a növekvő hold által megvilágított fa törzsének megfelelő görcsére. Erősen koncentrált a varázslatra, hogy az akár egy órán át is kitartson. Tisztában volt vele, hogy körülbelül tizenkilenc perc múlva megérkezik az erősítés, és az egyik csoport ezen a járaton át fog betörni a kastélyba. Nekik is szükségük lesz arra, hogy az alagút vad őre most egy ideig ne térjen magához. Miután megbénította a fát, kiemelkedett a lyukon.

A levegő hűvös volt, de jó volt végre a csillagokat látni a feje felett a szűk alagút mennyezete helyett. A füvön hasalva szemügyre vette a hozzá legközelebb álló halálfalót. Szerencsére a halálfalók előszeretettel dőltek neki a Roxfort vastag kőfalának pihenésképpen. Még ha nem is fedte volna el az arcát, Harry akkor sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ki az, hiszen Voldemort újonnan toborzott ezernyolcszáz halálfalójának ő épp csak a töredékét ismerhette volna fel. Próbált nem arra gondolni, hogy ennyi emberből most vajon hány lehet itt a kastélyban, de ha csak a fele is itt állomásozott, akkor az iskolában egymás sarkát taposták a sötét alakok.

A legközelebbi óriás a háromból, akik a fa előtt álltak, csupán másfél méterre állt tőle. A lábait szétvetette, hogy meg tudja tartani a teste hatalmas súlyát. Csak egy lábfeje akkora volt, mint egy kisebbfajta kenu, rajta mindenegyes köröm akkorára nőtt, mint Harry egész keze. Az óriás lassan forgatta jobbra-balra ormótlan fejét, mintha a terep folyamatos megfigyelését ennél gyorsabban képtelen lenne kivitelezni.

_Ezek csak a törés-zúzásban jók_, gondolta Harry. _Őrködésre nem igazán alkalmasak._

A nem messze álló halálfaló viszont már éberebben fürkészte a terepet. Háttal a kastélynak állt, egy másik halálfaló pedig – Harry még éppen rálátott – alig tíz méterre posztolt a társától. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és elkezdett összpontosítani. A pálcájával a közelebbi halálfaló baloldalát célozta meg; tudta, hogyha így találja el, az hanyatt fog esni.

_Petrificus Totalus!_, gondolta Harry. Direkt nonverbálisan szórta ki a varázslatot, nehogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.

Az átok ezúttal, elővigyázatosságának köszönhetően színtelenül reppent ki a pálcájából, és a halálfaló, aki nem számított rá, hogy egy rejtőzködő, kiábrándított varázsló fogja megtámadni, némán eldőlt a fal tövében; földön fekvő teste árnyékban maradt. Harryn kívül senki sem látott semmit; az óriás pedig éppen a másik irányba kémlelt ebben az időben.

Harry a biztonság kedvéért kivárt még egy fejfordításnyi időt, majd villámgyorsan keresztülfutott a füvön, mialatt az óriás még teljesen máshová nézett. A szíve a torkában dobogott rohanás közben. Közben egyetlen egyszer sem egyenesedett ki, nehogy a kiábrándítás ellenére valaki kiszúrja messziről.

Szerencsére igaza volt; az óriások valóban csak a törés-zúzásban voltak jók, mert nem vettek észre semmit. Azonban a másik halálfaló, mintha most pont az ő irányába nézett volna; talán semmire sem gyanakodott, de Harry azért rá is kiszórt villámgyorsan egy láthatatlan sóbálványátkot. Összevéve három másodpercbe nem telt bele, hogy a figura kővé dermedjen, aztán szépen eldőljön a fal tövébe. Harry ismét az óriásokra pislogott. Azoknak a bamba arcán azonban nem látszott semmi; a három közül kettőnek a hatalmas méretű szemhéjai le-lecsukódtak. Harry nem volt biztos benne, hogy a vele szemben álló példányok, ha láttak is valamit, érzékenyek lennének arra a problémára, hogy két, náluk háromszor kisebb illető eldőlt a fal tövében. Sóhajtott.

Ott állt a fal mellé lapulva, és mélyeket lélegzett; próbálta kényszeríteni az agyát, hogy minden eddiginél jobban koncentráljon. _Vajon hol lehetnek az alsóbbéves diákok?_ Ebben a pillanatban ez volt a legfontosabb eldöntendő kérdés... Ők voltak a legvédtelenebbek, akik még éppenhogy csak ismerkedtek a mágiával. Ha ez lesz a végső ütközet helyszíne, márpedig a dolgok nagyon is úgy festettek, hogy a csata itt fog megtörténni, akkor nem hagyhatta, hogy ebbe ők is belekeveredjenek. Egyedül csupán az a gondolat hozott némi könnyebbséget, hogy nem maradt olyan sok megmentendő diák az iskolában, hiszen sok szülő Dumbledore halála után nem engedte vissza tanulni a gyermekét; a diákoknak összesen mintegy a fele térhetett vissza.

Harry a szemét erőltetve a sötétben körbenézett... Körülbelül tizenhat perce lehetett még. Voldemort szem előtt akarná tartani a diákokat, vagy legalább a halálfalókkal őriztetné őket, hogy biztosra vehesse, nem lesz rendbontás... De hová vihették őket?

– Potter.

Harry ugrott egyet ijedtében. Megpördült a tengelye körül; az ujjai szorosan rákulcsolódtak a pálcájára, amit felemelt, hogy azonnal támadhasson... hogy azonnal ölhessen... de egy olyan ember állt előtte, akire a lehető legkevésbé számított.

Draco Malfoy.

– Tudtam, hogy te vagy az. Ki más lenne olyan ostoba, hogy bemasírozzon ide egyedül? Láttam, ahogy mozogsz.

Draco közvetlenül mellette állt, a falnak lapulva, kiábrándítva. Harry a hangjáról ismerte meg, abból következtetett arra, hogy most nem lehet tőle messzebb, mint nyolcvan centi.

– Malfoy – sziszegte Harry, és magában hálát adott az égnek, hogy most, hogy két halálfalót elintézett, valószínűleg a legközelebbi is tíz méterre van tőlük. – Mi a fenét csinálsz te itt?!

– Te adtál be a gyerekfelvigyázóba, nem emlékszel? – köpte Malfoy gúnyosan. – Azóta itt vagyok, és segítek, amiben csak tudok...

Harryt azonban most nem tudta izgatni Draco általános élethelyzete.

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy jutottál ki?

– Megszegtem McGalagony utasítását. Azt akarta, hogy minden este érjek vissza pontban nyolcra, bármerre is járok, de most, hogy láttam, ahogy elfoglalják a kastélyt, nem tartom be többé az utasításait, hanem bujkálok. Nem vették észre, hogy itt vagyok.

– Úgyis észre fogják venni, te idióta, Voldemort _mindent_ lát!

Az egyik óriás most egyenesen az ő irányukba bámult, habár Harry nem látta, mi van az arcán, mert ahhoz túl sötét volt. Azért durván megragadta Malfoyt, és közelebb húzta a falhoz; most már szinte feltapadtak a hűvös kövekre. Draco lerázta magáról Harry szorítását.

– Nem tűzijáték kíséret mellett, halálfaló-szökevény felirattal a homlokomon vonultam ki! Mondd, Potter, mennyire nézel te engem hülyének?

– Eléggé...

Meredtek egymás irányába, holott semmit sem láttak a másikból. Harry még mindig kételkedett korábbi ellensége hűségében az ő oldalukhoz.

– Tudod, hol vannak az alsóbbévesek? – tette fel a kérdést mégis kissé kétségbeesve. A kétségei ellenére valakitől információt kellett szereznie. Számításai szerint alig valamivel több mint tíz perce volt még hátra, hogy ki is menekítse a gyerekeket.

– És nekem mi abban az üzlet, ha megmondom?

– Az életed. Minél előbb kihozom őket, annál előbb tudok koncentrálni arra, hogy végezzek a közös ellenségünkkel, ami azt jelenti majd, hogy nem fogja elkapni a te frakkodat. Mindig a saját bőrödet féltetted, nem igaz? Akkor most is kitalálhattad volna magadtól is, okostojás, hol van neked ebben az _üzlet_...

Malfoy beharapta az alsó ajkát.

– Hallottam az idősebbik Monstrót arról beszélni, hogy a második emeleten vannak a bűbájtan tanteremben. Azt mondták, akkor kezdik kivégezni őket, mikor te ideérsz, Potter. Tudják, hogy jössz. Megnyugtatásodul közölhetem, hogy nincs már itt túl sok gyerek...

– Értem – válaszolta Harry.

– ... de talán a kis véráruló barátnődet is megöli majd, csak, hogy felmérgesítsen.

Harry rámeredt.

– Ezek után... _ennyi minden után_... még mindig azt gondolod, hogy a vér fontos?

Malfoy arcát rózsás pír futotta be erre a kérdésre, de ezt a kiábrándító bűbáj miatta Harry nem láthatta; és nem válaszolt.

Harry elfordította tőle a tekintetét, és felnézett a második emeleti ablaksorra, ahová fel kellett volna jutnia. Most csak erre koncentrált: Draco vérszegény próbálkozásai, ahogy kétségbeesetten próbált visszatérni a régi, magabiztos, felfuvalkodott énjéhez, immár nem számítottak. Volt egy kötelessége, aminek eleget kellett tennie.

– Figyelj csak... Ezt akartam használni ahhoz, hogy megléphessek – morogta Malfoy, és előhúzott egy seprűt kiábrándított köpenye alól. Harry érezte a simára polírozott nyelét a kezében, ahogy a fiú felé nyújtotta. – Ha gondolod, hogy tudnád használni... Végül is nekem nincs olyan hatalmas szükségem rá...

Harry nem hitte el, amit hallott. Malfoy segíteni akar neki? Ez már túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen.

– Mi ez? Egy elátkozott seprű?

– Ha nem akarod...

De Harry gyorsan elvette tőle a seprűt. Ha meg akarja találni az alsóbbéveseket, és ki akarja szabadítani őket, mire betörnek az aurorok, és Hermione feloldja a hoppanálásgátló bűbájt, szüksége van valamire, amivel gyorsan változtathatja a helyét, ahelyett, hogy egyenként osonna végig a folyosókon, egyenként lőné ki az őröket, és közben folyamatosan a lebukást kockáztatná.

– De tudják, hogy jössz. Talán már azt is, hogy megérkeztél... – ismételte meg Draco.

Harry lenézett maga elé. Ekkor vette észre a tőle két méterre fekvő, elkábított halálfaló tőle nem messze sötétlő köpenyét. Harrynek támadt egy ötlete.

Egy varázslattal letépte a köpenyt a férfiról, és magára terítette, a csuklyát pedig mélyen az arcába húzta. Erősen koncentrált: a kiábrándító varázs azonnal lehullott róla.

Émelyítő érzés volt felvenni egy halálfaló ruháját. Ezt a ruhát néhány pillanattal ezelőtt egy mocskos gazember viselte... De arra jóval kisebb volt az esély, hogy egy seprűn körberepülő halálfalót gyanúsnak találjanak, mint egy kiábrándított, de gyorsan mozgó valamit az égen, ami semmiképp sem tartozhat hozzájuk, hiszen akkor minek rejtőzködne...?

Malfoy kíváncsian figyelte a műveletet. Harry nem köszönte meg a seprűt, ahhoz túl sok volt benne a keserűség a fiúval kapcsolatban. Továbbá még mindig volt rá esély, hogy Malfoy átvágja a seprűvel kapcsolatban.

– Ma éjjel vége lesz – mondta, kicsit önmagát is győzködve. Az ugyanis egyáltalán nem lett volna jó, ha igaznak bizonyul az, amit Malfoy mondott: ha már tudják, hogy ő itt van, akkor elkezdték kivégezni az alsóbbéveseket. – És te mit fogsz most csinálni? – kérdezte egyszerűen.

– Én, veled ellentétben, nem vagyok idióta, Potter. Futok majd, mint egy nyúl, és sose látjuk egymást viszont.

Harry felült a seprűre, és közben tárgyilagosan megjegyezte:

– Nem fogsz messzire jutni.

– Kéz és lábtörést, Potter – morogta Draco, majd egyik pillanatról a másikra elnyelte a sötétség.

_Gyáva féreg_ – gondolta Harry, aztán elrúgta magát a talajtól.

A hűvös levegő összekuszálta a haját, ahogy meredeken felemelkedett a seprűvel. Mikor elérte a megfelelő magasságot, a mélybe pillantott. Odalent ismét észrevett egy, a sarkon túl álló mit sem sejtő halálfalót, aki fáklyaként világító pálcát tartott a kezében; a fény jól megvilágította a körülötte lévő területet. Harry egy jól irányzott kábító átkot lőtt ki felé, és már röppent is tova. Nem pillantott hátra; tudta, hogy eltalálta a célpontot. A szeme sarkából még látta is, hogy a pálca által szórt fény megváltozott; a halálfaló most már kiejthette a kezéből. De ez még nem volt túl feltűnő; a többiek talán még percekig észre sem veszik... Annyira akarta megkönnyíteni a betörők útját, amennyire csak lehetett, és ez a gondolat szinte mániákus erővel dobolt az agyában.

Harry pedig repült tovább, mintha csak egy lidérces álomban lenne, a fényfolt felé, ami a Malfoy által említett második emeleti ablak helyét jelezte. Nem nézett fel a Sötét Jegyre, a halálfalók győzelmének szimbólumára, ami teljes groteszk, sötétzöld mivoltában terpeszkedett fölötte az égen.

_Pedig még nem győztél, Voldemort_, gondolta fogcsikorgatva Harry.

És ekkor meglátta őket: az aurorok épp ekkor törtek ki a fúriafűz rejtekéből, és indultak meg kivont pálcákkal az őrködő halálfalók felé. Talán pár perccel elszámította magát... Hermione ezekben a pillanatokban oldja fel a hoppanálásgátlást... Sietnie kell.

Az elöl rohanók ordítása úgy csapott az éjszakai csöndbe, mintha valaki feleresztett volna egy sorozatnyi tűzijátékot a sötét égre. Harry még zöld tüzet hozó koboldokat is ki tudott venni a soraikban, ahogy végigpillantott rajtuk. A koboldok nem sokat teketóriáztak, és a tűzzel megdobták a három óriást, akik abban a pillanatban lángra lobbantak, aztán már csak zengő ordításuk visszhangzott az éjszakában.

Harrynek nem volt ideje rá, hogy a koboldok hihetetlen varázslatait csodálja, vagy hogy azon filozofáljon, mennyire nagyszerű is ez a csatajelenet, amiben varázslények és mágusok fej-fej mellett küzdenek a gonosz ellen, mert ekkor halálfalók tűntek fel; a lehető legváratlanabb helyekről bukkantak elő, ahonnan Harry sosem várta volna őket, és megindultak az aurorok felé. További óriások is előjöttek a Rengetegből, és lomhán megindultak előre, maguk előtt lóbálva veszélyes, fatörzsnyi bunkóikat.

Egy dolog biztos volt: a csata elkezdődött.

* * *

><p>Egy varázslattal később az ablak egyik szárnya nyitva volt. Harry megragadta a párkányt, és olyan nesztelenül küzdötte be magát a nyíláson, ahogyan csak bírta, majd a seprűt a falnak támasztotta. Szerencsére az osztály elejében a tanár számára elkülönített szertárba hatolt be, így nem keltett semmilyen feltűnést. Gyorsan lekuporodott az osztályból a nyitott ajtón át ide alig beszűrődő gyertyafényben, és próbálta felmérni a helyzetet.<p>

A teremben, ahogy Malfoy mondta, tizenöt, igen fiatal diák gubbasztott az egyik fal mentén; a térdüket a mellkasukhoz húzva ültek, és nagyon rémültnek látszottak. Az ajtónál egy halálfaló állt pálcával a kézben, és Harrynek háttal a gyerekeket figyelte. Ennek ellenére Harry azonnal felismerte tagbaszakadt testalkatáról és a magasságáról; Mulciber volt az, az egyik azok közül, akikkel a Minisztériumban harcolt Neville-lel, Lunával és a többiekkel.

Harry még nem mozdult a rejtekhelyéről; ha a diákok észrevennék, az annyira sokkolná őket, hogy nem tudnának csendben maradni, és akkor kiderülne, hogy itt van. Úgy tűnt Mulcibert jelenleg nem igazán foglalkoztatják a gyerekek; az ablakok felé nézett, mert most már a kastély ezen részébe is beszűrődött az odakint kibontakozó csata zaja. Harry tudta, hogy időközben az aurorok másik csoportjának is meg kellett érkezni a kastélyba a harmadik emeleti félszemű banya szobrán keresztül... De vajon összességében lesznek-e elegen ahhoz, hogy győzzenek?

Harry egyelőre lapult, és várta a tökéletes pillanatot... Mulciber már az osztály tölgyfa ajtaját is kinyitotta, és kilesett rajta; egyértelmű volt, hogy valamilyen utasításra vár. Aztán Harry egy éles, odavakkantott kiáltást hallott a folyosóról. Harry elkezdett előrébb lopózni.

– Te itt maradsz, és felügyeled a kölyköket! – mondta a hang. Harry nem ismerte fel a beszélőt. – A többiek velem jönnek! Indulás!

És ekkor Mulciber becsukta az ajtót, majd hirtelen megfordult, Harry pedig azonnal lecsapott. A hátráltató ártást használta, mivel az tűnt ebben a helyzetben a leghasznosabbnak; a varázslat teljesen hangtalan volt, nem csinált felfordulást, csak egy egyhelyben megdermedt, ijedten pislogó halálfalót hagyott maga után.

Néhány gyerek felkiáltott meglepődésében, mert elsőre azt sem tudták, honnan jött a varázslat. Harry gyorsan az ajtóra bökött a pálcájával, és a _Disaudio_ varázsigére gondolt, hogy elfedjen minden kiszűrődő hangot, amit a terem előtt elfutó halálfalók meghallhatnak.

A gyerekek lassan az eléjük lépő Harry felé fordultak, aki lehajigálta magáról a halálfaló-jelmezt.

Néhányan felnyögtek döbbenetükben, páran sírni kezdtek.

– Ez ő...?

– Az nem lehet...!

– Harry Potter! – mondták ki egyre többen a nevét. Az egyik lány, talán a legkisebb mind közül, felugrott, és Harryhez futott, hogy átölelje a derekát; ennél magasabbra nem tudott volna nyúlni. Harry óvatosan megölelte, aztán megfogta a gyerek vállát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

– Most már minden rendben.

– Jöttél, hogy megments minket? – kérdezte egy kisfiú, aki még mindig a tulajdon térdébe kapaszkodott. – Azt mondták, hogy meg fognak ölni minket!

– Hol van a többi diák? – kérdezte Harry olyan nyugodtan, amennyire csak bírta ilyen körülmények közt. Az nem lett volna jó, ha a gyerekek azt látják, hogy még a megmentőjük is be van pánikolva.

Elsőre senki sem felelt; úgy tűnt, félnek megszólalni, aztán egy lány a terem hátsó végében feltette a kezét, mintha órán lennének.

– Igen? – kérdezte gyorsan Harry.

– Csak ennyien vagyunk... A harmad- és negyedévesek a szomszéd teremben vannak. A többiekkel nem tudom, mit csináltak – mondta a lány gyorsan, de az arca fehér volt. – De a folyosón őrök állnak...

– Rendben... Akkor azt szeretném, ha mindenki megfogná a másik kezét jó szorosan. Meg tudjátok csinálni?

Mind rámeredtek.

– Minden rendben lesz, csak... kérlek, fogjátok meg egymás kezét. Majd én vigyázok rátok. Nektek csak az a dolgotok, hogy el ne engedjétek egymást.

A gyerekek elkezdtek engedelmeskedni; eleinte csak lassan, de aztán egyre tempósabban sorakoztak be egymás mellé, ahogy kezdték felfogni, hogy talán most biztonságban lesznek.

Harry elsétált mellettük, és ellenőrizte, hogy elég szorosan fogják-e egymást, aztán az ajtóhoz lépett, hogy hallgatózzon, nem most próbál-e éppen rájuk törni valaki.

– Hermione – suttogta maga elé, egy pillanatra lehunyva a szemét. – Most ne hagyj cserben...

A gyerekek várakozva néztek rá. Harry szorosan megmarkolta a hozzá legközelebb álló gyerek kis kezét.

– Oké... mindenki készen áll? Akkor ez most egy kicsit furcsa lesz...

Aztán gyorsan megpördült a sarkán, és teljesen az úti céljára, a Rend főhadiszállására koncentrált. Miközben a hoppanálás szorító ereje elragadta, csak abban tudott reménykedni, hogy a gyerekek nem engedik el időközben egymás kezét. Aztán a vártnál hamarabb felbukkant a főhadiszállás előtt. A gyerekek pukkanásról-pukkanásra tűntek fel mellette. Mind a tizenöten sikeresen megérkeztek.

Harry gyorsan elkezdte beterelni őket az épületbe, ahol a megviselt Mrs Weasleyvel találták szemben magukat.

– Harry! Merlinnek hála! Hát ez meg...?

Az asszony végignézett a gyerekeken, akik közül többen sírva fakadtak, mikor észrevették, hogy teljesen más helyre kerültek. Harry meg tudta érteni; a hoppanálás sosem volt kellemes érzés, különösen első alkalommal nem.

– Mrs Weasley... ezek itt az első- és másodévesek... Kihoztam őket a Roxfortból, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam...

– De... de hát _hogyan_...? – szakította félbe Ron édesanyja.

– Hermione kiszórt egy varázslatot... de hamarosan meg fog szűnni a hatása, szóval jobb, ha visszamegyek...

Mrs Weasley erre csak tétován lepillantott az összekulcsolt kezeire, mintha azt se tudná, hogy hol kezdje, amit mondani akar.

– A miniszter küldött egy üzenetet... Minden külföldi auror megérkezett Roxmortsba, és készen állnak rá, hogy az első lerohanás után ők is harcba szálljanak... Ron és Hermione éppen most osztják őket is csapatokra.

– Értem, akkor minden rendben – vágta rá gyorsan Harry. Mrs Weasley pedig a következő pillanatban magához húzta, és csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette.

– Ó, Harry... Annyira büszke vagyok rád... A szüleid is azok lennének, hogyha... – De nem bírta befejezni, mert a szemét elfutották a könnyek. Harry szintén megölelte, és halkan azt mondta neki:

– Haza fogom hozni Ginnyt, Mrs Weasley.

Aztán hátrébb lépett, még egyszer rámosolygott az asszonyra, majd kifordult az ajtón, hogy ismét dehoppanáljon.

* * *

><p><strong>Minden kedves olvasónknak kellemes karácsonyi ünnepeket kívánunk! :)<strong>

Mivel többen rákérdeztetek, itt válaszolnánk: a gyakori frissek oka az adventi időszak volt, amit szerettünk volna eképpen is megünnepelni.

Az adventnek vége, azonban mivel most mindketten ráérünk – eddig jobbára csak egyikünk, az épp kevésbé elfoglalt fordító fordította a regényt, a másikunk csak bétázott – a gyakoribb frissítésékre a lehetőség továbbra is megvan. (A regénynek idén még egészen biztosan nem lesz vége.)

A fejezetet a következő visszajelzés-íróknak ajánljuk: **Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, chayenne b, Daedalus, daren, Denem, Dóri, Jackpapa, Nomi, peva59, Quirke, Shanee, Tola da Radora, vaveva, voritibi**!

Köszönjük szépen, hogy írtatok, még egyszer boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek!

A fordítók


	41. Harry igaza – második rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVII. fejezet: Harry igaza – második rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Mégsem fog győzni – mondta Harry csendesen. Tudta, mit kell tennie."<em>

* * *

><p>Harry gondolatait még mindig Mrs Weasley könnyáztatta arca és az iránta táplált anyai szeretete kötötte le, így nem is figyelt arra, a Roxforton belül hová hoppanál. Minderre persze csak egy másodperccel azután döbbent rá, hogy feltűnt volna a birtokon – egyenesen egy óriás orra előtt.<p>

Ahogy felnézett a ronda melákra, az óriás is lehajtotta a fejét, és rámeredt. Rücskös vonásaira lassan düh ült ki, és fülsüketítő ordítást hallatott. Harry majd' hanyatt esett a hang erejétől.

Megszorult a keze a pálcáján, és lassan hátrálni kezdett. Ötlete sem volt, milyen varázslatot használhatna egy óriásra. Az egyetlen ilyen jellegű tapasztalata a trollal való találkozás volt még elsőéves korában, de akkor csak azt tanulta meg, hogy talán használ, ha fejbe csapja a lényt valami kemény tárggyal. Ez az információ viszont, megfelelő kemény tárgy híján, elég haszontalannak bizonyult.

Az óriás meglepő gyorsasággal lendítette felé az egyik karját. Harry olyan sebesen vetődött balra, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, de még így is alig kerülte el a felé kapó kezet.

Hirtelen mozgásra lett figyelmes a háta mögött; odapillantott. Egy halálfaló állt ott, és őt nézte. Harry nem ismerhette fel, de a nevetéséből így is kiderült számára, hogy a halálfaló remekül szórakozik a látványon. Hirtelen valami hangos csattanással eltalálta a halálfalót.

Harry talpra kecmergett, hogy jobban lássa, mi történik, és ekkor egy ismerős alakot pillantott meg az összeroskadt halálfaló fölött állni: a kezében furkósbot volt.

– Hagrid! – kiáltott fel Harry, de rögtön utána ismét félre kellett vetődnie, mert az óriás megint megpróbálta elsöpörni. A behemót felüvöltött dühében, mikor látta, hogy ismét nem sikerült elkapni Harryt, de Harry ekkor már Hagrid felé futott, és biztonságban oda is ért a vadőrhöz.

– Hagrid... mi történt veled?

A vadőrön több sérülés látszott; mély vágások borították a mellkasát és a karjait is, és egy feldagadófélben lévő, lila monokli is éktelenkedett a bal szeme alatt.

– Kikötöztek – morogta mogorván Hagrid. – Csak most tudtam kiszabadulni. De erre most nincs idő, Harry. Menj vissza a kastélyba... A gyerekeknek szükségük van rád...

– És te mihez kezdesz? – kérdezte gyorsan, mert látta, hogy a nagydarab óriás most Hagridet nézi, és fenyegetően a feje fölé emeli a karjait.

– Azt fogom csinálni, amit végig kellett volna tennem, ha nem lettem volna megkötözve!

És ezzel a szájához emelte a kezét olyan mozdulattal, mintha csatakiáltást akarna hallatni. Mély, gurgulázó hangot adott ki, ami messzire hallatszott; Harry szinte érezte, ahogy a rezgő hang tovaterjed a levegőben.

– Menj, Harry! – sürgette utána Hagrid, közben viszont egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a nem messze húzódó Rengetegről.

Harry hátrálni kezdett, de közben még mindig Hagridet, és az erdőt nézte, meg a nagydarab óriást, aki most éktelen dühvel a vadőr felé caplatott. Viszont ahogy Harry tovább figyelte a szeme előtt játszódó jelenetet, egyszerre észrevette, hogy nagyobb testek körvonalai kezdenek kibontakozni a fák között, a sötétben. A feldühödött óriás is érzékelt ebből valamit, mert Hagrid felé félúton megtorpant, és megfordult. Ekkor találta szemben magát a saját fajtársaival, akik egyértelmű eltökéltséggel felé, és az újonnan felbukkant ellenfél-óriások felé masíroztak.

Hagrid megismételte a korábbi jelet, mire az érkező óriások elkezdték körbevenni a vadőr támadóját. Ezt látva Voldemort óriásai is gyorsabban trappoltak a kitörni készülő verekedés irányába – a lépteik alatt ütemtelenül remegett a föld –, aztán mielőtt Harry felfoghatta volna egyáltalán, hogy mi történik, azt vette észre, hogy az óriások teljes erővel egymásnak estek. Hatalmas öklök püfölték egymást fülsüketítő üvöltések kíséretében, hatalmas testek zuhantak döngve a földre... Még a birtokon arrébb harcolók közül is többen felkapták a fejüket erre a zajra.

Aztán hirtelen egy a semmiből érkező átok eltalálta Harry jobboldalát. Harryt annyira lefoglalta az óriások csatája, hogy nem vette észre a mögé lopakodó halálfalót.

– _Confundo!_ – hallotta meg most az ismeretlen ellenfél kiáltását.

Az átkot, ami eltalálta, jól ismerte; a zagyváló átok volt az. Ha nem tudta volna az ellenátkot, akkor most nagy bajban lett volna, és a támadó újra és újra eltalálhatta volna a varázslattal, amíg annyira meg nem zavarodik, hogy földre kerül, de szerencsére Piton erre is felkészítette. Bár az agyára, mintha köd ereszkedett volna, de mielőtt a varázslat, amit kapott, kifejthette volna a teljes hatását, összeszedte magát.

– _Ordo!_ – kiáltotta hangosan az ellenátkot.

Miután levette magáról a zagyváló átkot, Harry az ellenfelére szegezte pálcáját. A sziluettjét látva, ez egy női halálfaló volt. Harry nem is tudta, miért van meglepve. Miért csak férfiak állhatnának be Voldemorthoz? A halálfaló csuklyája hátrébb volt csúszva, a maszkja pedig valahol leeshetett róla a csata során, így Harry most jól látta az arcát is a holdfényben. Minden eddiginél nyugtalanítóbb érzés fogta el; látta már ezt a nőt, mikor legutóbb kikérdezték a foglyokat Azkabanban, ez pedig csak egy dolgot jelenthetett: a ma éjszaka folyamán őket is kiszabadították a börtönből.

De nem engedhette meg, hogy ezen most hosszan meglepődjön. Elkezdett koncentrálni; hagyta, hogy a kiszórandó varázslat energiája végigáramoljon a testén. Aztán felemelte a pálcáját, és a minden erejével a varázsigére gondolt.

_Consopio!_

Ez ismét egy olyan varázslat volt, amit Piton tanított neki. Az ártás nem ölte meg az ellenfelet, hanem mély álmot hozott rá, amiből csak egy külön erre a célra főzött bájital segítségével lehetett felébreszteni. Harryt a volt bájitalmester figyelmeztette, hogy a halálfalók ezt is gyakran használják abban az esetben, ha valakit élve akarnak elfogni.

A Harry pálcájából kilövő lila fény az arcán találta el a nőt, aki felkiáltott meglepődésében, tehetetlenül felemelte a karjait, mintha le akarná söpörni magáról a varázslatot, majd oldalra dőlt lehunyt szemekkel, mintha halott lenne.

_"Menj vissza a kastélyba... A gyerekeknek szükségük van rád..."_ – hallotta a fejében Hagrid nem sokkal korábbi szavait.

Harry azonnal megpördült, és rohanni kezdett a most már nyitva álló tölgyajtó felé, amin keresztül fény ömlött ki az éjszakai szélben susogó fűre. Futás közben elhaladt egy csapat kék taláros auror mellett, akik két vesztésre álló halálfalóval harcoltak, és úgy forgatták a pálcáikat, mint a kardot. Harry nem állt meg, hanem rohant tovább: kikerült három egymást püfölő óriást, akik annyira össze voltak gabalyodva, hogy képtelenség lett volna megmondani, melyik oldalon is állnak eredetileg, illetve elhaladt egy sikoltozó kobold mellett, akinek az arcába robbant a tulajdon zöldlángú varázslata.

Harry elérte végre a lépcsőt a bejárati ajtó előtt, és hármasával kezdte szedni a fokokat; közben elhajolt egy narancsszín varázslat elől, majd berohant az ajtón. A bejárati csarnok teljesen tömve volt; a terem jobboldalán diákok kuporogtak, és figyelték az előttük kibontakozó, vad csatajelenetet. Egy diák, akit kiragadtak a többiek közül, a padlón feküdt – egy vérfarkas marcangolta.

Harry gyorsan az emlékezetébe idézte az éjszakai eget: hála az égnek még nem volt teljes telihold odakint. Fenrir Greyback valószínűleg rávett néhány vérfarkast, hogy átváltozás nélkül is támadjanak. A gyerek fölött guggoló férfi hosszú, hegyes körmeit még mindig a diák oldalába vájva tartotta.

Harry hosszan meredt rá. A borzalom egy századmásodpercre megbénította, de aztán elöntötte az adrenalin.

– _Stupor!_ – kiáltotta, pálcáját a férfi hátára szegezve. A kilövő vörös fénycsóva nem is tévesztett célt. A vérfarkas erre azonnal eleresztette a gyereket, és az oldalára esett. Félig vérfarkas lévén a varázslat nem kábította el teljesen, és fel tudta emelni a tekintetét, hogy ránézzen Harryre.

– Te vagy az, Potter...? – kérdezte a bajuszos férfi. Nem Greyback volt az, de látszott rajta, hogy ugyanolyan kegyetlen gyilkos, mint ő. Piszkos arca, fekete haja és a rátapadt vér miatt úgy festett, mint egy vadállat, ami most egyenesen rá vicsorgott.

– Téged nem ehetlek meg... Addig nem, amíg nincs vége...

– Ugyan miért nem? – vetette oda Harry. A pálcáját végig a vérfarkasra szegezve tartotta, és el volt készülve a halálig tartó küzdelemre.

A vérfarkas fenyegetően rávigyorgott, kivillantva hegyes, véres fogait.

– Ne pofázzunk... Éhes vagyok.

A benne felhorgadt fenevad ösztöne elnyomta a Nagyúr parancsát. Négykézlábra ereszkedve rontott neki Harrynek, mint egy igazi farkas, egy őrült, megtébolyodott állat. Harry egy pillanatig sem habozott. A vérfarkas két és fél méterre volt tőle, mikor megátkozta.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

A vérfarkas azonnal holtan esett össze. Az egyik gyerek Harry mögött elkezdett zokogni. Harry nem volt meglepve. A diáktársuk, akit ez az elmebeteg megtámadott, szintén halott volt; teljesen élettelen.

Harry lassan előrébb sétált; nem tudott nem belelépni a halott körül elterülő vérbe. Az áldozat egy ötödéves volt, akit arcról ismert ugyan, de a nevét nem tudta. Bár ez most nem is volt lényeges... Egyértelmű volt, hogy mostantól egyik diákra sem tekintenek túszként, Voldemort pedig nem fog a saját gyönyörűségére foglyokat ejteni.

Harry szeretett volna valami vigasztalót mondani a diákoknak, de a főlépcső tetején támadó mozgolódás elvonta a figyelmét. Amint felpillantott, látta, hogy a korlátnál legalább tizenöt halálfaló áll kivont pálcával, és most gúnyosan figyelik őt. De az örömük nem tartott sokáig, ugyanis a banya púpján át belopózott aurorok ekkor érkeztek meg a hátuk mögé, és nem haboztak megtámadni őket.

A megtámadott halálfalók egyértelműen meglepettnek tűntek; nem számítottak támadásra a kastély belsejéből, így némi késéssel emelték harcra a pálcáikat, amivel az aurorok előnyhöz jutottak. Két halálfalót pillanatokon belül letaszítottak a lépcsőről, akik émelyítő reccsenés kíséretében értek földet Harry lábánál. Erre már a többiek is megmozdultak

Pillanatok alatt kék, vörös, sárga, lila taláros aurorokkal telt meg a terem, akik tigris módjára harcoltak az ellenséggel, és olyan varázslatok garmadát zúdították rájuk, amikről Harry egészen biztos volt, hogy nem írta fel a kötelezően megtanulandók listájára. A talárjuk színe alapján Harry megállapíthatta, hogy az amerikai, a kanadai, a francia és a spanyol aurorok káprázatos harcához van éppen szerencséje.

Miközben a lépcső birtoklásáért folyt a küzdelem, Harry visszafordult a diákokhoz.

– Figyeljetek... Van itt egy nagy seprűtároló szekrény – mutatott Harry sietve egy tőlük balra nyíló, kis ajtóra. – Szeretném, ha mind bemennétek oda, és magatokra zárnátok az ajtót varázslattal. Értitek?

A diákok rámeredtek.

– Nem tudlak kihoppanálni titeket... és futva sem menekülhettek el. De bízzatok bennem, bújjatok el, és zárjátok be az ajtót. Ne nyissátok ki, bármit hallotok.

Ezt hallva a diákok nem haboztak, és egy emberként siettek az ajtóhoz. Mikor már mind bent voltak, és Harry épp csukta volna rájuk az ajtót, egy lány még kinyúlt, és megragadta a karját.

– Harry... tényleg te vagy a Kiválasztott?

A lány arca rémült volt, mégis sugárzott róla a reménykedés.

– Igen. Be fogom fejezni a háborút, és túl fogjuk élni. Majd meglátjátok. De most zárjátok be az ajtót, és maradjatok itt.

Aztán már csak a zár kattanása hallatszott, Harry még szinte látta maga előtt a diákok hamuszürke arcát, mikor elfordult az ajtótól. Úgy hitte, most magára maradt a káosz közepén, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy téved.

Elsuhant egy átok a füle mellett, és mikor abba az irányba fordult, egy piszkosszőke hajú, kék szemű lányt vett észre, aki egy halálfalóval harcolt. Egy varázslat épp kiröppent felé, de a lány elhajolt előle. Harry gyorsan elindult feléjük, hogy segítsen, de nem volt rá szükség. Luna kiszórt egy hátráltató ártást, amit még a DS edzésen tanított nekik Harry – mindez olyan messzinek tetszett, mintha egy másik életben lett volna. A halálfaló azonnal megdermedt, és nekiesett a termet szegélyező falikárpitnak.

– Szia, Harry! Ez aztán az igazi kaland, nem? – kiáltott neki oda Luna, mintha épp a King's Crosson lennének, és nevetve, viccelődve várnák az indulást vissza a Roxfortba.

– Luna! Minden rend–...?

De a mondatát félbeszakította a Nagyteremben felhangzó sikoltozás. Harry elfordult Lunától a hang irányába, és már indult, hogy feltépje az ajtót, de ekkor felötlött benne a gondolat, hogy mi van, ha odabent ötven halálfaló van, akik fogva tartják a gyerekeket, és csak arra várnak, hogy mikor ölhetik meg őket. Ebben az esetben mégis mit érne azzal, ha most berontana?

De a félelmei pillanatokon belül eloszlottak, ugyanis a főbejáraton át tömérdek minisztériumi auror özönlött be a bejárati csarnokba. Velük együtt már lehet esélye arra, ha mindannyian egyszerre rontanak be a Nagyterembe, hogy megakadályozzák, hogy a bent lévő gyerekeknek baja essen...!

– Potter! – kiáltott rá az egyik vezető auror, akinek a válla erősen vérzett. – Hol van szükség ránk? Hol támadjunk?

– Magának most gyógyítóra van szüksége – mondta gyorsan Harry. – Roxmortsban kell lennie gyógyítói segítségnek, de nem tudom, meddig lesznek ott, mert a csata bármikor átterjedhet a falura is. Szóval azt javaslom, hogy siessen most rögtön oda.

– Arra még egy ideig nem fog sor kerülni – válaszolt az auror. – Mikor értesítette a minisztériumot, ők riasztották a Hallhatatlanokat is, akik körbezárták a birtokot. Egyébként pedig, uram... bocsásson meg, de... nem akarok gyógyítóhoz menni. Itt akarok segíteni.

Harry a sebére pillantott. A vágás mély volt, ez igaz, de tudta jól, hogy ebben a helyzetben ő sem akarna gyógyítóhoz szaladni, így nem vesztegetett időt rá, hogy tovább győzködje.

– Rendben... A Nagyteremben diákok vannak... Őket kell kiszabadítani...

– Értettem. Akkor egyszerre lerohanjuk őket?

Harry megfontolta a kérdést.

– Nem. Kettéválunk; az egyik fele az ajtón át ront be, a másik fele a terem háta mögé kerül, a nagy ablakokhoz, és azon át törnek be. A betöréshez a _Frango_ varázsszót használják, ami porrá töri az üveget, így az nem fog megvágni senkit sem. A zaj pedig remélhetőleg elvonja majd a halálfalók figyelmét a gyerekekről és az ajtón át berontókról. Szóval a támadást ennek a csapatnak kell kezdenie!

– Rendben. Emberek, hallottátok Pottert. A fele velem jön a terem hátuljához!

Az aurorok gyorsan és pontosan követték Harry utasításait, és elhagyták a termet. Harry az ottmaradt aurorokkal az ajtó közelében állt készenlétben.

Legalább egy percet várakoztak így. Nagyon nehéz volt közben figyelmen kívül hagyni az emeletekről, illetve kívülről idehallatszó kiáltásokat, de Harry tudta, hogy nem segíthet egyszerre mindenkin.

Aztán hirtelen megütötte a fülüket a betörő ablakok zaja. Harry a többiekhez fordult.

– Gyerünk!

Berontottak az ajtón át, és az első, amit megláttak, azok a nekik háttal álló halálfalók voltak; úgy tűnt, mind az ablakokon át támadókat nézik. Harry gyorsan körbepillantott; félig-meddig arra számított, hogy Voldemort idebent lesz, de a feketemágusnak nyoma sem volt, csak a gyerekeket látta az asztalok mellé ültetve.

Mivel a halálfalók két tűz közé szorultak, és megoszlott a figyelmük a két támadó csapat közt, ez jelentős előnyhöz juttatta Harryéket. Ezernyi különböző színű varázslat röppent elő az aurorok pálcáiból, és találta hátba a halálfalókat, akik térdre rogytak tőle. A diákok sikoltoztak; közülük sokan az asztalok alatt kerestek menedéket.

– _Consopio!_ – kiáltotta Harry olyan erővel, hogy a pálcája remegett a kezében a kilőtt mágikus energiától. Eltalált egy halálfalót, de a varázslat ereje akkora volt, hogy még a mellette álló ellenséget is sikeresen elaltatta vele. Kettőt intézett el, egyetlen átokkal.

Viszont a halálfalók sem hagyták magukat. Miután felocsúdtak a pillanatnyi döbbenetből, csak úgy röpködtek a zöld halálos átkok a többi varázslat színes kavalkádjában, amit az aurorok sem késlekedtek viszonozni. Percek alatt hihetetlenül ádáz csata bontakozott ki. Harrynek folyton félre kellett hajolnia a felé száguldó nagy erejű varázslatok elől, aztán hirtelen azon kapta magát, hogy egy különösen sovány testalkatú halálfalóval párbajozik, akihez hamarosan egy újabb támadó is csatlakozik... aztán kisvártatva még egy... Úgy tűnt, csoportosan akarnak nekitámadni.

A közvetlen veszély ellenére, amibe került, Harrynek feltűnt valami: a halálfalók vadul küzdenek az aurorok ellen, és nem haboznak megölni őket, rá ellenben egyetlen halálos erejű átkot sem szórnak ki. Úgy vélte, ez csakis Voldemort parancsa lehet, de jelen pillanatban nem tehette meg, hogy több gondolatot szenteljen a felismerésnek.

A vézna halálfaló kilőtt egy csalánártást a törzsére, de azt Harry anélkül hárította, hogy egyetlen szót is kiejtett volna a száján, közben pedig minden gondolkodás nélkül kiszórta a halálos átkot egy másik ellenségre, aki épp elkábítani készült őt. A halálfaló élettelenül rogyott földre. A harmadik támadó gyűlölködve meredt rá a maszkja résein át, de ahelyett, hogy Harryt támadta volna, a holdas eget mutató mennyezetre szegezte a pálcáját, és egy romboló rontást szórt ki.

A fénycsóva eltalálta az elvarázsolt mennyezetet tartó fagerendákat, amik lassan elkezdtek recsegve-ropogva leomlani; minden tekintet felfelé fordult. Harry gyorsan körbenézett; észrevette, hogy néhány gerenda egyenesen a hollóhátas asztalnál kuporgó diákokra fog zuhanni...

– Fussatok! – kiabálta nekik, de a diákokat megbénította a félelem.

Harry odarohant, megragadta az egyik apró kezet, és félrerántotta a tulajdonosát... Az egyik gerenda ekkor csapódott a földbe; három gyereket épphogy csak elkerült, kettőt viszont így is eltalált... Harry felkiáltott borzalmában, szinte észre sem vette, hogy egy másik gerenda most hullik alá, a tömör fa egyik sarka pedig eltalálta a vállát. Harry térdre rogyott az ütés erejétől. A fájdalomtól volt egy pillanat, amiben azt hitte, hogy a világ megszűnt létezni körülötte, csak ő és a kín létezett, illetve a gyerek, akinek még mindig a kezét fogta; aztán nagy levegőt vett, beszívta a felkavarodó port, és köhögött egyet. A világ ismét visszazökkent körülötte a normális kerékvágásba. A mellette álló gyerek szerencsére jól volt, de sajnos a másik kettő sorsa felől sem volt kétség, akiket maga alá temetett a gerenda.

A lezuhanó fák halálfalókat is eltaláltak; közülük néhányan most kecmeregtek talpra, néhányan mozdulatlanul feküdtek. Harry nem törődött velük; hihetetlenül erős gyűlölettől fűtve szórta ki a mennyezet beroskasztójára a halálos átkot. Nem messze tőle egy másik halálfaló-nő is próbált talpra állni, de Harry vele is végzett. Az életben maradt aurorok sem fogták vissza magukat, így hamarosan minden halálfaló halott volt, aki a diákokat tartotta fogva a teremben.

Harry egész testében remegve kiegyenesedett. Diákok haltak meg; páran még most is haldokoltak, és sok auror is hasonlóképpen járt. Vajon hol lehet Ron és Hermione...? Vajon ők is meghaltak? És hol lehet Ginny? Hogyha ez az egész egy nagy csapda, és mégsem arra megy ki a játék, hogy Voldemort élő túszokat csináljon a diákokból, hogy így könnyedén sakkban tarthassa a mágikus világ vezetőit, akkor mi volt a célja...?

Valaki felnyögött tőle balra; egy auror volt az, akin keresztbe egy gerenda feküdt. Harry leguggolt mellé, és felemelte a pálcáját, hogy lelebegtesse róla a súlyt, de az auror csak megrázta bágyadtan a fejét. Az volt az, akinek a vágás volt a vállán.

– Ne, Mr Potter... Menjen és harcoljon...

– Nem! – vágta rá Harry, és még mindig nem eresztette le a pálcáját. – Segítek magán, csak tartson ki még egy kicsit...

– Hagyjon engem – suttogta az auror. – Ennél sokkal fontosabb dolga is van.

– Annál semmi sem fontosabb, hogy megmentsem valaki életét, ha módomban áll – vágott vissza Harry, és elmormogta a varázsszót, amivel le tudta lebegtetni a gerendát az aurorról. A férfi felnyögött.

– Áh... áh... köszönöm... Most... me-menjen, és ölje meg...

Harry bólintott, és felkelt; hagynia kellett, hogy a mozgásképes emberek lássák el a többi sebesültet. Az aurornak igaza volt; minél előbb öli meg Voldemortot, a halálfalók annál hamarabb adják majd meg magukat... Erősen sajgó vállal elindult kifelé.

Kirontott a Nagyteremből, és észrevette, hogy időközben a bejárati csarnok kinézete megváltozott. Két óriás pontszám-jelző homokóra összetört, és belőlük a smaragd és rubin kövek egyenletes kopogással hullottak a kövezetre, ahonnan csillogva gurultak szanaszét...

Harry egy pillanatra elmerült a látványban, és nehezére esett tudatosítani magában, hogy épp egy csata közepén áll, és akkora a káosz, hogyha körbenéz, alig tudja eldönteni, mire figyeljen, hol segítsen. Körülötte a színes taláros aurorok harcoltak hősiesen feketébe öltözött halálfalókkal, akik, úgy tűnt, pillanatnyi fölénybe kerültek. Sokkal többen voltak, és így több aurort tudtak padlóra küldeni, mint amennyi halálfalóval ők végezni bírtak. A többi aurort valószínűleg leköthette a kinti csata, ezért még be sem értek a kastélyba.

Harry kinézett a nyitott tölgyajtón át a birtokra is... A csata ott is pont ugyanekkora intenzitással zajlott; óriások dobálták fel egymást hat méterre a levegőbe, fákat csavartak ki, hogy azokkal essenek egymásnak, vagy nekitaszították ellenfeleiket a kastély falának... Köztük fel-alá futó varázslókat, és sikoltozó gyerekeket lehetett látni.

De mielőtt akár csak mély levegőt vehetett volna, valami megtaszította hátulról, de olyan erővel, hogy a magasba repült tőle... Még a körülötte álló párbajozók is felé kapták a pillantásukat, akkora ívben szállt ki az ajtón a birtokra, és landolt hatalmas puffanással a vizes fűben – egyenesen Lupin előtt.

– Harry! Megsérültél?

Harry pár pillanatig levegőt sem bírt venni, a lökés úgy kiszorított belőle minden szuszt, és mikor végre meg bírt szólalni, a hang, ami kijött a száján, nem volt több némi halk nyöszörgésnél.

– Kelj fel... Látom, egyben vagy... – biztatta Lupin, miközben a karjánál fogva talpra húzta. Aztán gyorsan le is kellett bukniuk, mert egy fénycsóva nem sokkal a fejük felett húzott el. – Láttad már Voldemortot?

Harry megrázta a fejét, miközben ismét kiegyenesedtek.

– Mégis mi a fene volt az, ami eltalált? – nyögte ki végre Harry, mikor már bírt beszélni.

– Rookwood egyik taroló átka... Most épp erre tart. Vigyázz, Harry...

Miközben beszéltek, egyikük sem vette észre a mögöttük felbukkanó óriást. A behemót Lupin felé suhintott a karjával, aki a surrogó levegő hangjából észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben, és próbálta gyorsan jobbra vetni magát, de az ütést már nem tudta elkerülni.

– Remus!

Lupin öt méter magasra repült a levegőbe, aztán pár pillanattal később a Rengeteg szélénél csapódott a földbe. Harry felemelte a pálcáját, és megpróbált minél gyorsabban odajutni hozzá, de Rookwood az útját állta.

– _Consopio!_ – használta a férfi ugyanazt az átkot ellene, amit ő maga is alkalmazott nem sokkal korábban. Az átok Harry feje mellett repült el, csupán néhány centiméterrel kerülve el a bal fülét.

_Frango!_, mondta ki a varázsigét Harry fejben, és minden erejével arra összpontosított, hogy kilőjön egy csonttörő átkot Rookwoodra, de végül nem tudta kiszórni a varázslatot, mert a korábban Lupint támadó óriás most őt vette célba... Harry balra vetődött, és közben észrevett valamit a szeme sarkából; egy dementor volt az. Az első, akivel a csata kezdete óta találkozott. Voldemort valószínűleg azonnal harcba küldte őket, amint rájött, hogy a támadók hányan vannak.

Harry közben ismét félrehajolt az óriás ökle elől, Rookwood is megcélozta újból.

– _Confundo!_

Ezt a varázslatot viszont már nem tudta kikerülni, és a fénycsóva eltalálta.

Harry átoktól lelassult agya ebben a pillanatban csak azt volt képes regisztrálni, hogy neki ismét nem egy halálos átkot szántak, annak ellenére, hogy Rookwood most könnyen végezhetett volna vele.

A halálfaló egyre közeledett hozzá, a pálcáját végig rászegezte, és összeszűkített szemmel, rosszindulattól eltelve nézett rá a maszkja résein. Az óriás eközben ismét felemelte a karját, hogy lecsapjon, és a dementor is közelebb jött időközben; Harry most már a hátán érezte a lényből áradó jeges hideget...

De abban a pillanatban, mikor Rookwood ismét újabb átkot lőtt volna ki rá, egy nyíl süvített el Harry feje fölött; érezte a suhogás keltette légáramlatot, a haja meglebbent tőle. A nyíl egyenesen szíven találta a halálfalót, aki pár pillanatig döbbenten meredt maga elé, aztán holtan rogyott össze. Harry ösztönösen hasra vetette magát; egész nyílzápor surrogott el fölötte, és találta el az óriást; a melák törzséből, nyakából, karjaiból most megannyi nyílvessző állt ki... Az óriás tántorogni kezdett, és mindent eltaposott azon a pár méteren, amin végigvonszolta magát, mielőtt végleg földre zuhant volna.

Harry elnézett abba az irányba, ahonnan a nyilak érkeztek, és megdöbbenve vette észre, hogy a rengeteg szélén egy sor eltökélt arcú kentaur áll megfeszített íjakkal, harcra készen. Úgy tűnt, eldöntötték, hogy harcba szállnak a Rend oldalán.

Harryt boldogsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogyha az erdőben élő több száz kentaur csatlakozott hozzájuk, akkor már pont ugyanannyian vannak, mint az ellenség, és talán még van esélyük a győzelemre. Felkelt, a dementor irányába fordult, és a csata sikeres kimenetelére gondolt.

– _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Az ezüst szarvas – az _apja_ animágus alakja –, kirobbant a pálcájából, és pillanatok alatt elkergette a fekete dementort, de nem foszlott rögtön semmivé, hanem célba vett egy távolabb lebegő dementort, és azt is elüldözte. Még ezután sem tűnt el, hanem, mintha csak igazi szarvas lenne, végiggaloppozott a birtokon, és megtámadott minden dementort, akik az árnyékos részeken megbújva lestek idáig áldozatra. Harry szívét elöntötték az érzelmek... Biztos volt benne, hogy az apja most itt van vele a szarvas alakjában.

Aztán Harrynek eszébe jutott Lupin, és gyorsan az erdő széléhez sietett, ahol látta leesni. Mikor odaért, látta, hogy valaki térdel a férfi mellett. Cassie volt az.

– Jól van Remus? – kérdezte a lányt. Közben ösztönösen megmarkolta a tulajdon vállát, mert az épp nagyot sajdult.

Cassie szemei kerekre voltak tágulva a félelemtől. Megrázta a fejét.

– Nincsen. Viszont túl sok sérülése van ahhoz, hogy itt helyben meg tudjam gyógyítani... Túl kockázatos lenne!

– Vissza tudod vinni Roxmortsba?

A lányon egy pillanatig az látszott, hogy rávágja, "nem", de aztán Lupinra pillantott, és a tekintete megkeményedett.

– Igen

Harry röviden rámosolygott. Tudta, hogy Lupin teljes biztonságban lesz a lánnyal, így visszasietett az iskola felé.

Elrohant két varázsló mellett, akik olyan sebességgel párbajoztak, hogy szinte még az átkaik színét is alig lehetett megkülönböztetni, elhagyott két koboldot, akik épp egy óriást dobáltak zöld tüzekkel, és találkozott három diákkal is, akik úgy döntöttek, hogy inkább harcolni fognak, mint menekülni, de most épp nagyon is vesztésre álltak egy dementor ellenében... Harry gyorsan kilőtte a patrónusát feléjük, és már futott is tovább. Útközben még kikerült egy halálfalót támadó thesztrált is; a lószerű lény a hátsó lábaira állt, és rúgott, harapott a halálfaló irányába, közben éles, vijjogó hangot adva ki...

Ismét elérte a kastély bejáratát, és hármasával szedve a fokokat felsietett rajta; csak egyszer kellett félreugrania, mikor egy varázslat által kihajított lovagi páncél csúszott le csörögve a fokokon. Beért a bejárati csarnokba, és nekivágott az első emeletre vezető lépcsőnek. Diákok rohantak el mellette; látszott rajtuk, hogy csak egy céljuk van: minél előbb kijutni az ajtón. Néhányan riadt pillantást vetettek rá, a többség fel sem ismerte, ahogy elrobogtak mellette.

Amint a lépcső tetejére ért, kilőtt egy Stuport egy német aurort támadó halálfaló irányába, aztán észrevett egy kócos, fekete hajú, őrült tekintetű férfit, Fenrir Greybacket, akinek vércsík folyt a szája szélénél... és aki épp egy göndör, barna hajú lányt szemelt ki magának...

– Hermione!

Greyback azonnal megpördült, mikor meghallotta, hogy a lány nevét kiáltja.

– Helló, Potter – vicsorgott rá véres szájjal.

– Hagyd békén Hermionét! – mondta fenyegetően és halkan Harry; a hangja sokkal magabiztosabb volt, mint ahogy érezte magát. A válla még mindig nagyon fájt; mintha egy pöröllyel csapták volna meg, és a futástól is ki volt fulladva, de tudta, hogy nem hátrálhat meg; ha Greyback az, aki közé és Voldemort közé akar állni: akkor vele kell végeznie.

– Pedig nagyon friss hús ez a lány, nem gondolod? – morogta Greyback. – Csak egy falás is jó lenne belőle... Utána pedig jöhetnél te, Potter...

– De azt nem teheti meg – szakította félbe Harry élesen. – Hiszen ez meg van tiltva, nem igaz?

Greyback felhorkant, és megnyalta a száját.

– Ez a szabály, igen. De én sosem szerettem a szabályokat... És most éhes vagyok, ami semmi jót nem jelent a számodra, Potter.

Harry nem értette, Greyback miközben vele beszélt, miért nem figyelt egyáltalán Hermionéra. Talán azt hitte, hogy Hermionénak nincs bátorsága megtámadni őt, vagy azonnal gyengébbnek képzelte csak azért, mert lány, de így Hermione gond nélkül megközelíthette, és hátba átkozhatta. Csak egy zöld villanás volt az egész; Greyback felordított dühében, mikor az átok eltalálta, és egy teljes másodpercig még állva maradt, mielőtt végleg földre roskadt volna. A holtteste a saját tehetetlenségénél fogva, lassan legurult a lépcsőn, és az időközben a bejárati csarnokba szabadult thesztrál patáinál állt meg.

Harry Hermionéhoz fordult, akinek most könnyek csillogtak a szemében, a kezét pedig a szájára szorította. Ez volt az első halálos átok, amit kiszórt.

– Hermione... jól vagy?

A lány odarohant hozzá, a nyakába vetette magát, és nagyot szipogott.

– Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy meg tudom tenni... de téged akart megölni, Harry...

– Nincs semmi baj... Ezen mindannyiunknak túl kell esni. De, figyelj, nincs sok időnk, szóval...

– Harry, annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy – szakította félbe a lány.

– Én is örülök, hogy te jól vagy. Ronnal minden rendben?

A lány bólintott.

– Mikor legutoljára láttam, még jól volt, de azóta már több mint tíz perc telt el... Figyelj, Harry, majdnem mindenki itt van. Még a csata előtt szétosztottunk mindenkit csapatokra. Nagyjából ötven emberrel kevesebben kezdték meg a harcot, mint amennyien ígérték magukat... Az az ötven elmenekült még az összecsapás előtt... Viszont láttad a thesztrálokat, Harry...?

– Igen, és a kentaurokat is. Nekünk segítenek.

– Igen, bár mostanra már egyértelmű, hogy a meglepetés ereje elmúlt, ami az elején sokat segített nekünk... De a második hullám még gond nélkül be tudott törni a főbejáraton hála a fúriafűz tövénél és a banya púpján át támadó első hullámnak, akik sikeresen elvonták a halálfalók figyelmét.

– Értem. Nekem most mennem kell, hogy megkeressem Voldemortot. Idáig még sehol sem mutatta magát, és Ginnyt se láttam sehol... Mindenütt csak az embereink halnak meg, és ennek nem tudok addig véget vetni, amíg meg nem találom...

Valaki felsikoltott, és Harry azonnal elhallgatott. A hang ezúttal a fölöttük lévő szintről jött, és lassan távolodott. Harry azonnal a plafonra meredt, és a magasba emelte a pálcáját. Azonnal rájött, kinek a sikoltását hallotta: jól ismerte ezt a hangot. Ginny volt az.

* * *

><p>Az év utolsó feltöltését olvashatjátok ma. :)<p>

**Ennek jegyében boldog új évet kívánunk minden kedves olvasónknak előre is, és köszönjük azoknak, akik kívántak már nekünk! :)**

Ajánljuk a most feltöltött részt a következő visszajelzés-íróinknak: **Anett Shinoda, Daedalus, daren, Denem, devi, chayenne b, Jackpapa, jajacica, Meliadia, Melinda, peva59, roli0114, Shanee, Shyen, Szentkuti Gáspár, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva, voritibi**!

Köszönjük, hogy ilyen sokan írtatok, nagyon örültünk neki! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Válaszok a kérdésekre, amikre nem lesz válasz a történetben:<strong>

**daren**: _"Még lesznek frissítések az idén?"_ Legalábbis egy lett. Egyébként továbbra is rajtatok múlik, a visszajelzések számán. ;)

**devi**: Ér ilyenkor előbújni. :) Az utolsó rész feltöltésénél viszont már nem ér előbújni, mert azután már nem tudjuk megköszönni, hogy írtál. :)

**jajacica**: _"Lehet tudni, hogy körülbelül mennyi van még hátra?" _

Hosszú a válasz erre a kérdésre. :)

A két utolsó fejezet (37-38 fejezetek) egyenként kb. 12 000 szavas. (Viszonyításképp: a történet elején 2-3000 szavas fejezetek voltak. Egy másik viszonyítás: a Harry Potter és a Bölcsek köve c. könyv teljes terjedelme 69 000 szó.)

Na most a hosszabb fejezet nyilván több cselekményt, és szereplők teljes armadájának és garmadájának felvonultatását jelenti, hozzávetőleg ötezer helyszínen, hozzávetőleg hatezer történéssel.

Emiatt a HP könyvek bevett gyakorlatát követve a történetet lezáró részeket több darabra szabva tálaljuk a könnyebb és zökenőmentesebb fogyasztás végett.

Meg azért is, hogy ne kelljen egy hónapot várni a következő frissre. ;) Sok az már a mai világban.

A darabolás műveletét pedig az adott rész fordítása közben végezzük, előzetes információnk tehát nincs róla, hányfelé vágjuk majd. Nyilván szerkesztési szempontokat veszünk figyelembe a vágásnál, ld: elég hosszú legyen, elég történés legyen benne, nagyjából egy cselekménytömb kerüljön egy fejezetbe, áttekinthető legyen, az összes baki ki legyen javítva abban a részben, stb.

Bakira példa: Az előző részben az eredeti történetben Harry kiábrándította magát, mire találkozott Dracóval már rajta volt a halálfalóruha, azonban Draco közölte vele, hogy azért vette őt észre, mert már foszlott róla lefelé a kiábrándítás (egy akkora varázslóról, mint Harry, öt perc után? másrészt akkor már halálfalóhacuka volt rajta!), később pedig Harry berepült a gyerekekhez, ahol már megint kiábrándítás volt rajta, a halálfalóruha létezéséről, amit Harry felvett odalent, a szerző addigra elfelejtkezett. Na most a baki kijavításához jelenteket kellett megcserélni, egy-két mondatot átírni, stb. Így jött ki az, amit olvastatok, hogy Harry kiábrándítja magát, Draco azért veszi őt észre, mert mozog, és mert arra tippel, hogy csak a vakmerő Potter járhat ilyenkor arra, aztán Draco szeme láttára veszi fel a halálfalóruhát Harry, és végül a gyerekek előtt letépi magáról, hogy a gyerekek felismerjék. Vannak ilyenek az egész történetben jócskán, lehet maradnak még a mi javításunk után is, de egy gigászi fejezet számunkra sem áttekinthető ilyen szempontból. Ezért sem célszerű 12 000 szavas részeket egyben kezelni, ti, olvasók ugyanis, friss szemmel könnyen kiszúrjátok az ilyesmit, és az meglehetősen lerontja az olvasmányélményt.

Még egy példa: eddig minden egyes szám el volt rontva az egész regényben. Ha a szerző azt írta, hogy Harry és még öt ember ült az asztalnál, már jegyzeteltem az asztalnál ülők neveit – mert tudtam, hogy egész biztos nem annyi lesz, még soha nem volt semmi annyi – és a jegyzetelés után valóban írhattam is át arra, hogy Harryn kívül hat ember ült az asztalnál, mert tényleg hatan voltak, és javíthattam az adott mondatot. Ezt lehet vonatkoztatni az összes évszámra, a találkozók időpontjára, a regény során eltelt időre, az ellenséges csapatok létszámára, a saját csapatok létszámára, _mindenre, aminek __**bármilyen**__ szinten köze van a számokhoz_. Fejezeteken keresztül kell az ilyeneket észben tartani, javítani, és a fejezetek közben is; ha nincs szerencséje az embernek, akár húsz részen keresztül visszanézve és újra kikeresve az adott adatot, vagy dátumot. Megtippelni, mit is akarhatott a szerző eredetileg, melyik adat a helyes, a logikus, a hihető, reális, hiteles.

És ehhez jön a többi baki, mint pl. a fent említett köpenyes dolog. Szóval ilyenek vannak.

A történet fordításához viszont ragaszkodtunk, mert egyrészt mégis befejezett volt, másrészt teli van ütős jelenetekkel, amiket a magyar nyelvben is gyönyörűen ki lehet domborítani, a karakterek végig hűek önmagukhoz, vannak fordulatok rendesen, és a vége – ami most zajlik – különösen szép, filmszerűre van megírva, összetett, ötletes, lendületes, ugyanakkor a szereplők érzéseit sem hanyagolja el, folyamatosan foglalkozik a főbb szereplők sorsával, ötletesen hozza be őket az utolsó csatába, és vannak csattanók dögivel olyan hosszú történetfonalak lezárásaként, amelyek az egész regényen keresztül végighúzódtak, de csak most bomlanak majd ki. Mindezt azután, hogy a szerző bemutatta, hogyan lett Harryből nem csak felnőtt ember, hanem egész Anglia varázsvilágának vezetője röpke egyetlen év alatt. Olyan történet ez, amilyet Rowlingtól simán elfogadtunk volna hetedik kötetnek. Ezek miatt, és a visszajelzésekért csináljuk, de a fent említett okok miatt minden alkalommal eltart egy darabig a fordítás, többfázisú a javítási munka. Sajnáljuk, hogy bár hozzászoktatok a szép, hosszú fejezetekhez _"Nagyon jó, de fájdalmasan rövid lett a fejezet :("_, de nem ígérhetek hosszú részeket, és azt sem tudom pontosan megmondani, mennyi van még hátra. Bíztam benne, hogy 3000 szó, amit múltkor feltöltöttünk, nem számít rövidnek, kár, hogy nem így lett, nem tudtunk hozzátenni a következő részletből, mert az meg máshogy tartozik egybe. Kárpótlásul ez a rész 5000 szavas. A 37. fejezet harmadik része fordítás alatt van, de ebből következően 4000 szó körüli lesz – így lehetett elvágni a cselekmény szerint.

Szóval nem tudjuk, meddig tart, hány részes lesz, és mikor lesz vége. Sajnálom, hogy ilyen kimerítő választ adtam, de hát ez az oka, hogy nem tudom megmondani. :)

A többi kérdés is jogos, ezekre a felkerülő részekből kiderülnek majd szép lassan ki is derülnek a válaszok. :D Semmi sem marad majd elvarratlanul. :) Köszönjük, hogy írtál! :)


	42. Harry igaza – harmadik rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVII. fejezet: Harry igaza – harmadik rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Mégsem fog győzni – mondta Harry csendesen. Tudta, mit kell tennie."<em>

* * *

><p>Anélkül, hogy bármit mondott volna Hermionénak, sarkon fordult, és az egyik égő falikárpit felé vette az irányt, ami a felső szintre vezető titkos átjárót takarta. Harry egy mozdulattal félrelibbentette – a tűz melegét szinte meg sem érezte –, és már rohant is felfelé a rejtett lépcsőkön. Csak futott és futott; minél jobban begyorsított, annál közelebbről hallotta a sikítást. Már azt is ki tudta venni, mit kiabálnak.<p>

– _Imperio!_

– Nem! – hallatszott a kétségbeesett válasz-sikoly. – Engedjen el... Maga... Engedjen el...!

Harry szinte kirobbant a titkos átjáró túloldalán. Idefent nem voltak túl sokan, csak néhány rémült diák próbált menekülni; valószínűleg maguk sem tudták, merre. Harry rájött, hogy egészen a hetedik emeletig követte Ginny hangját. Szembetalálkozott a halálra vált arcú Dean Thomasszal is, aki pont úgy festett, mint aki nem sokkal ezelőtt kísértetet látott; és ebben lehetett is valami, hiszen nem sokkal ezelőtt találkozott szembe Voldemort nagyúrral. A fiú elrobogott mellette, észre sem véve őt.

Harry megtorpant, hogy hallgatózzon egy kicsit. Odalentről folyamatosan hallotta az ordítozást, a csata zaját, de most minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy kizárja ezt a zajt, és valami egészen másra figyeljen...

– Nem! Maga úgysem nyerhet! Eresszen el!

A csillagvizsgáló torony. _A villámsújtotta torony..._ Ott van Ginny, és ott van Voldemort is.

Harry megpördült, hogy afelé a folyosó felé vehesse az irányt, ami felvezet oda, de ekkor valami elkapta a nyakánál fogva. Fuldokolni kezdett, és térdre esett. A szorítás azonnal engedett, de Harry még mindig úgy köhögött, mintha tovább fojtogatnák. A könnyek önkéntelenül is potyogtak a szeméből, és arra gondolt, hogy lehetett olyan balga, hogy így meglepték egy varázslattal... Felnézett...

Lucius Malfoy állt előtte, és teljes lelki nyugalommal lengette előtte lassú tempóban, előre és hátra kígyófejes botját, amiben bizonyára a varázspálcája lapult.

Harry kontrollálatlanul köhögött, és még mindig nem tudott felkelni.

– Bravó! Ez hát a rohamra induló hős...!

A hangja olyannyira diadalittas volt, és olyannyira gúnytól telített, hogy Harry szinte rosszul volt tőle.

– És maga...? Kijutott végre a börtönből? – kérdezte Harry reszelős hangon; a torka még mindig lángolt. – Eltartott egy darabig...

Malfoy gúnyosan rávigyorgott.

– Több mint fél évvel ezelőtt azt mondtad nekem, Potter, hogy meg fogok halni, és te akkor ott leszel, emlékszel? Nos, te most itt vagy, így úgy gondolom, félig igazad lesz... Azonban aki meghal, az nem én leszek!

– Nincs időm a maga ostobaságaira, Malfoy – morogta Harry, miközben lassan lábra állt. A hangok még mindig nehezen bukkantak elő a torkából. – Ne vegye zokon, de most egy magánál nagyobb vadra vadászom.

– De Potter, te még mindig túl jó formában vagy... Ez nem maradhat így, nem igaz? Legalább az eszméletedet elveszíthetnéd... Nézzük csak, mit tehetünk ennek érdekében...

Harry felhorkant.

– Ennyi telik maguktól? Jellemző. Gondoltam, hogy ez lesz: Voldemort nem akar addig szembenézni velem, amíg nem hiányzik legalább a fél karom, nem igaz? Maguk valamennyien gyávák...

Malfoy kuncogott, és a következő pillanatban a pálcája a kezében volt, a botja pedig a hóna alatt. Harry nem igazán látta, hogyan vagy mikor húzta elő az egyikből a másikat. Úgy festett, mint egy üzletember.

– Még mindig nem érted, miért vagy itt, ugye, Potter...? Itt nem te osztod a lapokat. Mi nyerünk, te veszítesz...

– Kotródjon az utamból.

Harry készen állt arra – illetve, az igazat megvallva, eléggé készen –, hogy megölje Lucius Malfoyt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi nem fogja harc nélkül továbbengedni, ő azonban ezzel időt fog veszíteni, időt, amiből így sem áll a rendelkezésére elég.

Hirtelen zajt hallott a háta mögül. Óvatosan arra pillantott, és Lucius is felkapta a fejét.

– Heló, apa.

– TE!

Draco Malfoy állt a gyéren megvilágított folyosó közepén. Az arca fehér volt, de azelőtt mindig hideg szürke szemeiben most olyan tűz égett, amit Harry sohasem látott korábban.

Lucius Malfoy kinyitotta a száját, majd újra becsukta; aztán gyorsan visszarendezte a vonásait, és most újra szenvtelen arccal, összeszűkített szemekkel tanulmányozta a fia arcát.

– Feltámadt benned a halálvágy, fiam? Nem voltam elég világos a múlt alkalommal? Megmondtam, hogy meg foglak ölni, amiért nem fogadtál engedelmességet...

– Világos voltál – válaszolta Draco nyersen. – Potter, menj.

Harry rámeredt.

Draco Malfoy épp egérutat biztosított neki; az életét kockáztatta, és az apjával tervezett párbajozni azért, hogy segítsen neki.

– A sárvérűek barátja lettél, kölyök? Meglepsz, mondhatom. Mindent megkaptál, és most mindent visszautasítasz... Azt hiszed talán, hogy nem tudlak legyőzni? Azt hiszed talán, hogy ebben a háborúban számít, hogy a húsom és vérem vagy?

– POTTER, MENJ!

Harry nem mondatta harmadszor; arrébb lépett, és elrohant a Malfoyok mellett. Az idősebbik nem próbálta megállítani, de nem tudta elfedni azt sem, hogy ingerülten megrándult az arca, mikor Harry elhúzott mellette.

Ahogy Harry eltűnt a folyosó sarkán túl, Draco remegő kezekkel, kivont pálcával előrébb lépett.

– Tudom, hogy neked nem számít, hogy a fiad vagyok. Ebben különbözünk, apám.

Lucius Malfoy továbbra is összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá.

– Rossz döntést hoztál, Draco.

Draco megacélozta magát, és felszegte a fejét.

– Az_ én_ döntésem volt.

Lucius gyorsabban emelte a pálcáját, mint Draco, de a fia nem hőkölt hátra.

Egy olyan párbaj vette kezdetét, aminek be kellett következnie. Egy olyan párbaj, ami az utolsó vérig tart majd.

* * *

><p>Harry tölgyfaajtók által lezárt termeken száguldott végig, figyelmen kívül hagyva az erős fájdalmat a vállában, amely most már a nyakára is átsugárzott. Az utolsó ajtókereten körülbelül annyira kecsesen jutott át, mint ahogy egy halat partra vet a víz; hirtelen a csillagvizsgáló torony tetejére jutott, a holdfény borította kőre, ahol már nem voltak további emeletek, csak a csillagok ragyogtak felette. Elég széles tér tárult elé, hiszen éjjelente itt egy osztálynyi diáknak el kellett férnie ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan tanulmányozhassák az égboltot teleszkópjaikkal. Körben lőréses, alacsony fal emelkedett a torony peremén.<p>

A növekvő hold fénye még nem volt elég erős ahhoz, hogy mindent megvilágítson úgy, mintha egy óriás reflektor függne az égen; ennek ellenére rögtön kiszúrta a vele átellenben levő alakokat.

Voldemort nyugodtan és csendesen állt a sötét ég előtt; mintha halovány mosoly játszott volna az ajkán. Ginny pár méterre tőle állt, hátát a falnak vetve; az arca merev és hamuszürke volt. Szorosan mellé simulva ott volt az óriási kígyó, Nagini is... a horcrux.

Ahogy Ginny megpillantotta Harryt, kétségbeesett jajszó hagyta el az ajkait.

– Ne... Harry, ne... – nyögte.

Harry nyelt egyet. A két évvel ezelőtti minisztériumi találkozás óta most látta először szemtől szemben Voldemortot; az, hogy azóta megannyi alkalommal látta Tom Denemet Dumbledore emlékeiben, vagy, hogy Roxmortsban látta messziről, mikor Piton megakadályozta, hogy közelebb menjen, és harcoljon vele, nem igazán számított.

Voldemort szemei, mintha most még sötétebbek lettek volna, egészen sötétvörösek, az arca pedig vékonyabbnak és kísértetiesebbnek tűnt, mint Harry összes rémálmában együttvéve.

Harry erősen zihált, és minden porcikája sajgott, de emelt fővel nézett szembe Voldemorttal. Tudta, hogy biztonságba kell helyeznie Ginnyt, de mindenekelőtt, mielőtt ebbe belefogna, vagy harcba bocsátkozna Voldemorttal, végeznie kell a kígyóval.

– Eljöttem. Valami nagyon fontosat akarhat mondani, ha vérbe borította emiatt az egész Roxfortot.

Voldemort most már mosolygott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Még ebben az órában is tréfálkozol, Potter. Az apád kiköpött mása vagy...

A kígyó lassan tekeregni kezdett Ginny körül. Vörös szemén megcsillant a hold fénye. Harry csak Ginnyt nézte, aki kétségbeesetten nézett vissza rá.

– Itt vagyok, úgyhogy őt már szabadon engedheti. Nincs rá szüksége.

– Óh, igen... a _barátnő_. Mennyi pletykát hallottam erről a fiatal hölgyről! Valóban_ csinos_, Harry.

Ginny leköpte Voldemortot.

A feketemágus lassan felé fordult, és felemelte a pálcáját.

– NE! – kiáltotta Harry, és tett egy lépést előre. A Ginny mögött lévő fal megmozdult, aztán egy több méter hosszú darab belőle a mélybe zuhant Voldemort pálcaintése nyomán. Harry szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást – de a lány nem esett le, csak megtántorodott; sikerült előrehajolnia, és egyensúlyban maradnia pár tíz centire a mélységtől. A torony alatt párbajozók pár pillanatig önkéntelenül is felfelé pislogtak; még az óriások is érdeklődőnek tűntek. Minden szem Harryre, Voldemortra, Ginnyre és a kígyóra szegeződött.

– Látod, Harry? Még most, a csata közepén is én irányítom az eseményeket. Te ennek dacára elhitetted magaddal, hogy a saját akaratodból jössz ide. Így volt?

– Már nem sokáig irányítja maga az eseményeket – felelte sötéten Harry, közben a kőpadlón ide-oda sikló kígyót figyelve a szeme sarkából.

Voldemort összecsapta a kezeit.

– Igen! Hallottam a kis missziódról, aminek az volt a célja, hogy elpusztítsd a horcruxaimat. Csakis Dumbledore ötlete lehetett. Nagyon bátor volt részedről, hogy belevágtál, Harry, le vagyok nyűgözve. Már csak egy horcrux van, amit meg kell kaparintanod... Miért nem fogsz hozzá most?

– Mi? – motyogta Harry zavartan.

– Gyerünk, vedd el... Látod, meg sem akadályozlak benne... Öld meg Naginit!

Harry pislogott, aztán az attól való félelemben, hogy Voldemort csak ugratja, és mielőtt észhez térne, gyorsan eltünteti a kígyót, gyorsan felemelte a pálcáját.

A kígyó változatlanul ott volt Ginny lábainál.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – kiáltotta.

A kígyó az átok kimondása előtt felágaskodott, és Voldemort irányába nézett mereven, mint akit elárultak; aztán a zöld fényű varázslat belecsapódott hosszú, vékony testébe, ami végül tompa puffanással hullott a padlóra.

Harry levegőt venni is elfelejtett: tényleg kimúlt? Ilyen könnyen elpusztított volna egy horcruxot? Vagy talán csak a kígyó élő testébe zárt horcruxot volt ilyen könnyű elpusztítani?

– Kitűnő varázslat, Harry. És most mihez kezdesz?

Voldemort, úgy tűnt, nagyon is jól szórakozik azon, amit látott, ami annak fényében, hogy Harry épp most pusztította el egy lélekdarabját, nagyon furcsának tűnt.

– Azt hiszi, hogy nem teszem meg? – vicsorgott Harry. – Azt hiszi, hogy nem fogom megölni?

– Nem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg _szeretnéd_ tenni... De erre nem fog sor kerülni. Albus Dumbledore nem volt olyan bölcs, mint amilyennek hitted, Harry.

Harryvel forgott a világ. _Mit jelent ez az egész?_

– Miről beszél?! Magának vége van! Nem maradt lelke! Mindenkit elpusztított, akit valaha szerettem, és most én fogom megölni magát!

– Nem ölhetsz meg engem, Harry. Még ha ki is szórod rám a halálos átkot, amit bizonyára valóban képes lennél megtenni, az nem pusztítana el engem.

Ginny is csak bámult Voldemortra, de látszott rajta, hogy nem igazán fogja fel, amit a feketemágus mond.

Harry háta mögül kiáltások és dulakodás hangjai hallatszottak; vagy Draco és az apja párbajoztak egyre közelebb hozzájuk, vagy valakik megpróbáltak az ő segítségére sietni, de a közben előjött halálfalók feltartóztatták őket.

– Érted már...?

Harry felemelte a pálcáját. Egész testében érezte, hogy elönti az énje mélyéből előtörő mágia, és egy rendkívül erős kábító átkot szórt ki Voldemortra. Az átok meglepő sebességgel és hihetetlenül fényesen tört elő a pálcájából, amivel sikerült meglepnie Voldemortot, azonban le nem teríthette vele. A varázsló épp csak megkapaszkodott kicsit a háta mögött a kőpárkányban – Ginny egy jó kviddicsezőhöz illő sebességgel kilőtt mellőle, és Harry nevét kiáltva a fiúra vetette magát. Harry csupán egy szemvillanásnyi ideig tarthatta a karjában – talán ez volt életük utolsó közös pillanata –, aztán a háta mögé lökte a lányt, annak az ajtónak az irányába, ahol ő nemrég feljött a toronyba.

– Fuss!

Ginny gyorsan fedezéket keresett a kinyitott ajtószárny mögött, mielőtt Voldemort kiegyenesedhetett volna. Harry újra felemelte a pálcáját, azzal a szilárd elhatározással, hogy most kiszórja a halálos átkot. A zöld fényű varázslat ezúttal a Sötét Nagyúr felé röppent... aztán mély kondulással visszapattant egy, csupán egyetlen pillanatra láthatóvá váló, áttetsző pajzsról, ami a semmiből tűnt elő.

– Látom, sokat tanultál a köpönyegforgató Perselustól. De ő most nem lehet segítségedre, te pedig semmiképp nem győzhetsz.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta elkeseredésében; próbált visszaemlékezni mindenre, amit Piton tanított neki, próbált nem elrettenni a feladattól.

_"El kell bizonytalanítanod, amennyire csak lehetséges, mielőtt kiméred a végső csapást, különben újra és újra ki fogja védeni a támadásaid..."_

_Pár törött csont talán "elbizonytalanítaná" a mocskot_ – gondolta Harry dühösen, és kilőtt egy átkot a végzetére. A varázslat ellenfele karját találta el, és Harry hallott is egy megnyugtató reccsenést, Voldemort azonban még csak nem is pislogott; talán a teste is olyan volt már, mint a lelke. Olyannyira megcsonkított és nyomorék, hogy többé nem érez semmit.

Voldemort olyan gyorsan emelte fel a pálcás kezét, hogy Harrynek levegőt venni sem volt ideje, nem még védekezni. A következő varázslatról fogalma sem volt, mi lesz; Pitontól már értesült korábban arról, hogy Voldemort átkai gyakran nem azok, aminek látszanak, hanem valami egészen mások, mert el tudja leplezni a varázslatai lényegét... Most is ez történt. Egy erős rontásra számított, ehelyett az Imperius átkot kapta, ami inkább az elmék összecsapásáról szólt.

– Elég! – köpte Voldemort, a vörös szemeiben most már nem meglepettség, hanem sokkal inkább düh látszott. Annak ellenére, hogy Voldemort eltalálta a varázslattal, és most elvileg rákényszerítette az akaratát, mégis végighullámzott rajta az elégedettség amiatt, hogy felbőszíthette a feketemágust. Érezte, hogy az elméjére szórt béklyó arra ösztökéli, hogy álljon ellen ennek az elégedettségnek, de Harry harcolt a béklyó ellen.

_Nyughass!_ – hallotta a párszaszájú sziszegést a fejében.

_Nem. Meg foglak ölni, mindazért, amit ellenem elkövettél._

_Ne harcolj ellenem!_ – hallotta ismét a sziszegést.

_De harcolok. És ennek semmi köze a próféciához... Ez csak a szüleimről és rólam szól. Nem állíthatsz meg._

A varázslat leesett róla. Harry kiegyenesedett.

– Potter... Az ellenállásod nehézzé teszi azt, aminek egyáltalán nem kéne nehéznek lennie... Nos, rendben...

A következő átok is túl gyors volt, és tökéletesen eltalálta Harryt; ő látta is, hogy közeledik, ezúttal tudta is, hogy taroló átokról van szó, de a feje még annyira tele volt az előző varázslat nyomaival, annyira kifáradt abban, hogy azt legyőzze, hogy nem tudott elég mentális energiát összegyűjteni ahhoz, hogy kivédje ezt–

BAMM!

Harryt az átok olyan erővel taszította a szemközti mellvédnek, hogy még vissza is pattant kicsit a teste a kemény kőről.

Ott feküdt a padlón, mint egy rongycsomó, képtelenül arra, hogy akár normálisan lélegezzen; érezte, hogy a szemei lassan lecsukódnak.

_Ha most feladom, mindenki meghal..._

A fejében a fájdalom egyre fokozódott; annyira beütötte a hátát, hogy levegőt venni is nehezére esett, és erős hányingere volt a fájdalomtól. Ennek még valahol örült is, mert nagyon nem szerette volna most elveszíteni az emlékezetét. Arrébb gördült egy kicsit: így kilátott a mellvéd egyik lőrésén. Látta, hogy az aurorok mind felfelé néznek, készen arra, hogy bármikor beavatkozzanak. Még mindig hallotta a kiáltásokat a torony tetejére nyíló ajtó irányából... bizonyára ott is folyik még a harc. A látása ugyanakkor most homályosabb volt. Elképzelte, hogy odakint éppen egy csapat halálfaló próbálja visszatartani a betörni akaró Ront, Hermionét és a rendtagokat, ugyanakkor remélte, hogy nem lennének olyan ostobák, hogy utánajönnek _ide_.

_Kelj fel..._

Voldemort odasétált hozzá.

– Most már talán engeded, hogy megmagyarázzam... Nem tudsz megölni, hiszen _nem_ Nagini volt az utolsó horcruxom.

Harry lassan felemelte kicsit a fejét. Voldemort fölötte állt, így a szemére ereszkedett homály ellenére is jól látta, hogy gúnyosan vigyorog a holdfényben. A karjának, amit korábban megsebzett, most láthatóan semmi baja nem volt.

Úgy érezte, mindjárt kiadja a gyomra tartalmát.

– M-mi?

– Ő nem volt horcrux. _Te_ viszont az vagy.

Ezt nem fogta fel rögtön. Voldemort észrevette, hogy Harry arca mit sem változott, ezért leguggolt mellé. Harry sebhelye különösen nagyot sajdult.

– Te vagy az utolsó horcruxom, Harry Potter. Megértetted?

Harry pislogott. A hatalmas ütéstől még mindig kábult volt. Úgy érezte, valamiféle álomban van.

– Nem... ennyire... nem lehetek ostoba...

– Biztosíthatlak felőle, hogy nem te voltál ostoba. Én magam is csak nemrég jöttem rá.

– De... Dumbledore azt mondta...

– Dumbledore sok butaságot hordott össze életében, de téged pontosan informált. Úgy képzelem, mikor megpróbált téged felkészíteni az én legyőzésemre, akkor említette neked, hogy horcruxokat készíteni egyáltalán nem tanácsos... És ez igaz is. A horcruxkészítés kockázatos vállalkozás... Előfordulhatnak paradox helyzetek, mint amilyen ez is. Nagyon sokáig magam sem jöttem rá, _mi_ is vagy valójában.

Miközben Harry arra koncentrált, hogy élesebben lásson, Dumbledore szavai, amiket egy évvel ezelőtt mondott neki, felrémlettek előtte:

_"Szinte biztos, hogy a te halálod árán akarta elkészíteni a hatodik horcruxát..."_

– De magának nem sikerült – motyogta Harry maga elé meredve. – A halálos átok visszapattant rólam...

– Igen, a halálos átok visszapattant rólad. Ám a varázslat, amivel a horcruxot el akartam készíteni, ott volt a fejemben, a szándék ott izott bennem... És bár nem haltál meg, de az átok _megjelölt_ téged. Így a varázslat mégis aktiválódott... Aztán a következő pillanatban engem eltalált a saját halálos átkom, ami visszapattant anyád szeretetéről, és kiszakadtam a testemből. De akkor te már a horcruxom voltál...

Voldemort kinyújtotta a kezét, és végighúzta az ujját Harry sebhelyén. Harry szeméből folyni kezdett a könny. Felfoghatatlan volt számára az egész... Ő végig... Végig magában hordozott egy horcruxot...?

Mégis, most önmagától összeállt a kép.

_Kicsi gyermekként anyám szeretete visszaverte a halálos átkot, és ez az átok, a saját halálos átka kitaszította a testéből a feketemágust. _

_Most viszont hiába próbáltam megölni Voldemortot a halálos átokkal, az el sem érhette a feketemágust... amiatt a pajzs miatt._

_A pajzs feltűnését csak egyvalami indokolhatja... Én, mint az ő horcruxa, egyfajta horcruxtárgy... nem tudom megölni Voldemortot... Hiszen az egyik részem... alávetett neki... A saját halálos átka képes volt kárt tenni benne, de én, mint neki alávetett mágikus tárgy... nem akarhatom a halálát._

_Így éppen én, egyedül a világon, nem vagyok képes arra, hogy akár a testéből kitaszítsam...! Hogy akár elérjem azzal az átokkal... Mindenki más viszont... a közelébe sem jut a lehetőségnek. Ahogy Piton is mondta, ehhez elég erős varázsló._

– Nem – szólalt meg pár másodperccel azután, hogy a gondolatsor végigfutott az agyán.

Voldemort felkelt mellőle; fekete köpenyét lágyan fodrozta az éjszakai szél.

– A kis leckéid ellenére, amit Perselustól vettél, bármikor meg tudtalak volna ölni... Végig, amíg a horcruxaimat kutattad, meg tudtalak volna... Viszont, ha neked sikerült felkutatni és elpusztítani őket, akkor nem voltak igazán megfelelőek a célra... Ugyanakkor te is a horcruxom vagy... Egy erős horcrux, amit nehéz elpusztítani. Így dacára annak, hogy bármikor megölhetnélek, különösen ebben a pillanatban... nem teszem.

– Viszont, ha az utolsó horcruxa is elpusztul, halandó lesz – szólalt meg Harry.

_Hát ezért nem akadályozta meg, hogy elpusztítsam a horcruxait... Lényegtelenné váltak, hiszen úgyis... ott voltam én tartaléknak... _Egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, ahogy erről beszéltek. _Én vagyok az utolsó horcrux..._

– Mint mondtam, paradox tevékenység a horcruxkészítés... Attól a pillanattól, hogy elveszítettem a hatalmam, vágytam arra, hogy megöljelek... És most mégis úgy tűnik, az a legfontosabb, hogy te életben maradj.

Harry nyelt egyet. A mellkasa sajgott belülről. Az ajtó felől egyre sürgetőbb kiáltások hallatszottak.

– Ezért nem hagyta a söpredéknek, hogy megöljenek odalent...

– Pontosan.

– Most azt gondolja, hogy elsétálok innen, és megígérem, hogy örökké fogok élni? Maga egy beteg állat!

– Nem, Potter... Egy olyan helyen leszel, ahol rajtad tarthatom a szemem. Feltételezem, hallottál már a bájitaltan órákon az Élőhalál Esszenciájáról?

Harry megdermedt. A felismeréstől csak meredt a fölötte álló feketemágusra, és úgy érezte, nem biztos, hogy valaha képes lesz megmozdulni. Hát ezt tartogatta számára Voldemort? A végtelen álmot? Ez rosszabb volt, mint a halál... Voldemort kegyetlenül vigyorgott rá.

– Tizenhárom éven keresztül, amíg szenvedtem... attól a fájdalomtól, amibe te taszítottál bele... azt kívántam, bárcsak meghalnál... most azonban mégis végig kell majd néznem, hogy, ha öntudatlanul is, de leéled az életed.

Az ajtó felől idehallatszódó csatazaj most hirtelen elhalt. Talán legyőzték őket...

– Idővel talán felébresztelek majd, hogy elmagyarázzam, miért kell a megfelelő oldalhoz csatlakoznod. Hogy elmagyarázzam, milyen erős lehetnél a testedben az én horcruxommal.

– Soha.

Voldemort szemei megvillantak.

Harry lassan legyűrte a rajta eluralkodott döbbenet erejét, és elkezdett felkelni, bár attól tartott, hogy a lábai bármikor kiszaladhatnak alóla.

– Mikor jött rá?

– A kis küldetésed közben... Eleinte bosszantott is, hogy talán ott találsz veszni valamelyik kis ostoba missziódon, amit a többi horcruxom elpusztítására indítottál, és ha ez az utolsó előtti horcrux elpusztításakor történik, és megölitek egymást, én halandóvá válok... De aztán, ahogy haladtunk előre az évben, egyre biztosabbá váltam abban, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni.

Harry rájött, mikor történt ez: mikor világossá vált számára a horcruxkeresés közben, hogy Voldemort rájött arra, hogy mit csinál. Voldemort akkor jöhetett rá arra is, hogy ő horcrux.

– Elvégeztem egy varázslatot, és meggyőződtem afelől, hogy valóban a horcruxom vagy. Sosem gondoltál arra, miért voltál egész életedben olyan szerencsés? Korábban, amíg nem volt tudomásom arról, hogy a horcruxom vagy, számtalanszor próbáltam kioltani az életed, de képtelen voltam rá... Talán azt hitted, a te képességeid ilyen kiválóak, hogy mindig kitérhetsz előlem... Hogy elpusztíthatod az összes horcruxomat, és mindig megúszod élve... De valójában azok ott végig az én képességeim voltak... Amikből te a horcruxom által részesültél.

Harry agyán átfutott, ahogy megfenyegette Borgint. Ahogy megölte Bellatrix Lestrange-t. Ahogy arcrezdülés nélkül lépett át a halott fogadóslány teste fölött, akit megöltek a halálfalók. Ahogy Ron ordít vele, hogy megváltozott a viselkedése, ez nem ő, hanem kezd átváltozni egy másik emberré...

Most közvetlen közelről bámult annak az embernek az arcába, aki megjelölte, és aki ezzel végtelen szenvedéssé változtatta az egész életét, amiből nincs kilépés.

– Mégsem fog győzni – mondta Harry csendesen. Tudta, mit kell tennie.

Voldemort felhorkant.

– Talán túlbecsültem az eszedet, Potter... Idejöttem, mert ismertem a természetedet... a hősiességedet... Tudtam, hogy te is ide fogsz jönni utánam... Milyen érzés tudni, hogy a te _bátorságod_ lesz az oka annak, hogy elbuktatok? Most, hogy téged foglyul ejtettelek, átvehetem a hatalmat, és megtisztíthatom a világot az érdemtelenektől.

_Benned megvan az erő, ami Voldemortban sosem volt. Képes vagy a szeretetre._

Harry látta, hogy Voldemort továbbra is beszél hozzá, de egészen másra gondolt. Nem tudta már, ki vagy kik mondták neki ezeket és mikor... Vagy a saját gondolatai voltak...?

_"Tudd az igazad... és használd jóra..."_

_Ez az én igazam..._

Harry egyenesen állt, és elnézett Voldemort mellett valahová a távolba.

_A Sötét Nagyúr megjelöli... olyan erőt birtokol majd, amit a Sötét Nagyúr nem ismer..._

Látta, hogy a kastély előtt a tó csillog a holdfényben... Látta, hogy odalent szünetel a csata; emberek állnak odalent, és még mindig felfelé néznek.

_Voldemortnak tudnia kellett volna, mihez fog hozzá, de nem tudta! Sosem tudta felmérni egy teljes, tiszta lélek erejét..._

_Még mindig... Mindennek ellenére... Megállíthatom. Nem számít, hogy horcrux vagyok-e, vagy sem. Befejezhetem... ezt az... egészet._

_A prófécia nem jelenti azt... hogy nekem kell megtennem._

– Azt hiszi... hogy most mindent elrendezett, igaz? – mondta halkan a világ legnagyobb sötét varázslójának. – Azt hiszi, teljesen kiismert.

_Sosem tudta felmérni egy teljes, tiszta lélek erejét... Mert az övé már nem az._

– Pontosan, Potter. Rávettelek arra, hogy idegyere. Többre nincs szükség. Ennek a háborúnak vége van.

_Ha az utolsó horcrux elpusztul, újra halandó lesz..._

Harry ránézett a feketemágusra.

– Többé már nem vehet rá semmire. – A szíve dübörgött a mellkasában.

_Hagyom, hogy más tegye meg helyettem... Talán... talán másnak is lesz rá esélye... Ha valaki, egyszer, mégis a közelébe jut: egy halandót talál... Így viszont nem maradhat, mert senki nem tudna változtatni a helyzeten... Mindent kiszámolt... Egyetlen dolog kivételével. Ezt... kell felhasználnom._

Voldemort felemelte a pálcáját, de ezúttal Harry gyorsabb volt egy lehelettel. Pajzsot bűvölt maga köré, majd futott pár lépést, aztán egy lépés fel az egyik lőrésbe, egy a mellvéd tetejébe... és ugrott.

Életében először repült. Seprű nélkül, előre, a tó felé.

Voldemort felordított.

Egyetlen századpillanatra még hallotta a sikolyokat. Úgy vélte, meg tudja különböztetni köztük Ginnyét... lehet, csak képzelte, hogy meg tudja különböztetni... Megannyi felbolydult apró hangya mozgott most alatta – a harcoló ellenfelek, akik eddig némán álltak. A Roxfortra gondolt, a pazar kastélyra, ami először adott neki otthont, és ahol igazán boldog volt; aztán a teste belecsapódott a hideg vízbe.

Érezte, hogy egy erős kar ragadja meg, és húzza azonnal lefelé. Látta, ahogy az inferus félig elfoszlott arcán átfut a színtiszta gonoszság, aztán lehunyta a szemét.

* * *

><p>Köszönjük azoknak, akik írtak visszajelzést a múltkori fejezetre: <strong>Anett Shinoda, Anonymus6, chayenne b, Daedalus, Denem, Dóri, ibolya0808, Jackpapa, Meliadia, Melinda, Nomi, roli0114, Shyen, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva, voritibi!<strong>

Nagyon örültünk a véleményeiteknek! :)

Nos, még nincs vége, úgyhogy továbbra is várjuk a véleményeket. :) Aki eddig nem írt, az addig tegye meg, amíg lehetőségünk van megköszönni. :)

És még egy körkérdés: megkaptátok a levelezőlistás e-mailt? Kétszer küldtem ki, mert fagyott a gmail. Ha mindkétszer megkaptátok, bocs! :) Nem akartam telíteni a fiókokat. :)


	43. A hetedik darab – első rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVIII. fejezet: A hetedik darab – első rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Szeretett engem... és ez éppen elég.<em>

_Voldemort arcára kegyetlen mosoly ült ki._

– _Nem, gyermekem, nem az."_

* * *

><p>Egy pillanatra mintha megállt volna az idő a kastély körül. Az egymással harcoló bestiák is a tó irányába néztek: a kentaurok felemelték a fejüket, az óriások megálltak harc közben. Mindannyian érezték, hogy most valami hatalmas jelentőségű dolog történt. A kastélyban harcolók is, akik nem lehettek szemtanúi a történteknek, megálltak, mert észrevették, hogy odakint milyen dermedt csönd lett. A toronyban a halálfalókkal küzdő rendtagok leeresztették a pálcáikat, és döbbenten meredtek a torony tetejére, ahol most már csak Voldemort állt egyedül.<p>

Csak Voldemort kiáltása visszhangzott a kísértetiesen elnémult táj fölött; az elnyújtott hang elérte a Rengeteg suttogó fáit, majd lassan eloszlott az éjszakai szellő szárnyán. Ez a pár rezzenéstelen másodperc, melyet szinte egy lélegzetvétel sem zavart meg, olyan volt, hogyha valaki hallotta volna ezt a csendet, azt hihette volna, hogy itt nem folyik harc, nincsen háború. Semmi más nesz nem volt a roxforti birtokon, csak a fű suhogása és a tó vizének fodrozódása, melyből visszatükröződött a hold...

De a hold ugyanakkor tiszta ezüst fénnyel hintette be a borzasztó csatateret is, megvilágítva, mi is zajlik itt valójában.

Aztán megtört a varázs.

Ginny halálra vált arccal rogyott térdre a harc közben szétszórt törmelék között. Ron, aki követte Harryt a toronyba, felkiáltott, és nekivetette magát a sorfalat álló halálfalóknak, hogyha kell, a szemüket kaparja ki, csak hagyják őt Harry után ugrani a tóba... A toronyba feljutó és a halálfalók gyűrűjén áttörő rendtagok pedig dühükben és fájdalmukban egyenesen Voldemortot kezdték támadni.

* * *

><p>Harry nem érzett sokáig fájdalmat: az inferusok jeges érintése most már nem volt kín számára. Arra gondolt, hogy a szeretteit megmentheti azzal, amit tett; nem engedelmeskedett Voldemort akaratának, nem lett egy örök életen át a foglya. Csak lebegett a vízben, és csukva tartotta a szemeit; nem akarta látni, mi történik. Belenyugodott a ténybe, hogy hamarosan elfogy az oxigén a szervezetéből, és akkor valószínűleg elveszti majd az eszméletét.<p>

_Ez így van rendjén... Sok rosszabb halál van ennél_, gondolta magában. _Most majd újra láthatom a családomat..._ És mire ez a gondolat eszébe jutott, már egyáltalán nem félt.

Lassan fuldoklani kezdett; a látótere széle besötétedett, és önkéntelenül is próbált levegő után kapni, de hiába. Furcsa, csengő hangot hallott a fülében; tudta, hogy ezt a zajt nem az inferusok keltik, az oxigénhiány okozza, hogy hallucinál.

_Ez lesz csak az igazi kaland_, tátogta Harry némán a szavakat, hagyva, hogy utolsó lélegzetének maradéka buborékok formájában távozzon az ajkai között.

* * *

><p>– Védjétek a Sötét Nagyurat!<p>

– A mesterünket óvjátok!

Halálfalók kiáltásai zengtek fel mindenütt, és olvadtak össze kaotikus hangzavarrá az éjszakában. Azok a halálfalók, akik tisztában voltak a történtek jelentőségével, most sorra Voldemort elé vetették magukat, hogy a testükkel fogják fel a feketemágusnak szánt átkokat – az önmagukat feláldozók pillanatokon belül a földre kerültek. A Rend most minden eddiginél keményebb rohamra indult a Sötét Oldal ellen; Harry tette átszakított bennük egy gátat, és most minden eddiginél nagyobb dühvel támadtak. A nyomukban halott halálfalók hevertek szerteszét.

Voldemort előregörnyedt; fekete csuklyája mélyen az arcába hullott. Aztán hirtelen kiegyenesedett, és úgy húzta elő a pálcáját, mint valami kardot. Izzó, narancsos fény tört elő a pálcájából, amivel célba vette a hozzá legközelebb eső három aurort. Az aurorok egymás után rogytak össze, ahogy elérte őket az átok.

– Nincs szükségem a védelmetekre, bolondok – mondta közben magas, parancsoló hangon.

Mostanra azonban teljesen elszabadult a pokol. Azok a varázslók, akik a küzdelemben már régebben elveszítették a pálcáikat, most puszta kézzel estek egymásnak, és a földön gurulva ütötték, rúgták, harapták egymást, ahol érték.

Lupin, akit a szakavatott gyógyítók percek alatt tettek rendbe, nemrég tért vissza harcolni. Mikor rájött, hogy Harry a csillagvizsgáló toronyba ment, hogy ott küzdjön meg Voldemorttal, ő is azonnal odasietett. Most pedig verejtékben fürödve, könnyekkel a szemében harcolt a toronyban támadt kavarodás legszélén. És közben egyfolytában azon törte a fejét, vajon hogyan tudna lejutni minél gyorsabban a tóhoz...? Hogy juthatna oda Harryhez? A hátuk mögött, a toronyba vezető lépcsőn is mindenhol halálfalók voltak...

_Ez nem lehet igaz... Ez nem történhetett meg... Harry nem vethette magát a vízbe... Az inferusok közé... Nem lehet..._

Őrült félelem vett erőt Remuson... Tudta, hogy most rögtön mennie kéne, hogy kihúzza Harryt a vízből... Harry nem halhat meg...

– Lupin! – jött egy harsogó kiáltás a baloldaláról.

Ron volt az, és most vadul mutogatott valamire a torony mellvédje fölött.

– Erre lejuthatunk!

Lupin átugrott egy lefejezett halálfalót, akin egyértelműen látszott, hogy egy átok rosszabbik végén találta magát, és odarohant Ronhoz. Ron a csata hevétől kipirult arccal áthajolt a leomlott mellvédrész fölött, és a mélybe mutatott.

A mellvéd lerobbantott része egy három-négy méterrel lejjebb lévő balkonra zuhant. Remus azonnal látta, mit akar mutatni Ron: ha pontosan ezen a helyen ugranak le, akkor az alant lévő balkonra érkeznek.

Csak összenéztek Ronnal, és mivel pontosan tudták, mit kell tenniük, nem haboztak tovább. Ron kifutott a torony peremére, és egyszerűen leugrott. Kicsit megbillent földet éréskor, de csak a por csapódott fel a landolástól a kövön. Lupin azonnal követte, aztán így folytatták tovább lefelé veszélyes útjukat a balkonok omladozó peremű során át. A sok ugrástól és kapaszkodástól a kezüket, a lábukat, a könyöküket több helyen lehorzsolták, de ők ügyet sem vetettek rá, és haladtak tovább. Néhol nem támaszkodhattak csupán az erkélyekre: ablakok közt másztak át, kezüket és lábukat a Roxfort kövei közé erőltetve, hogy tudjanak kapaszkodni. Valójában egyikük sem gondolta volna soha, hogy képes ilyen mutatványokra, de a történtek megsokszorozták erejüket, ügyességüket és bátorságukat.

Hamarosan elérték az utolsó előtti erkélyt. Ezt jó pár kósza átok eltalálta már; nagy darabok hiányoztak az egyik oldalából, de szerencsére nekik a balkon fele is elég volt az ugráshoz. Ron az erkély korlátjának egyik oszlopáról lelógva próbált kellő lendületet szerezni ahhoz, hogy a megfelelő helyre érkezzen, aztán elengedte a kapaszkodót, és zuhant. Lupin utánozta, amit csinált. Közben a szíve végig a torkában dobogott.

Amint mindketten sikeresen megérkeztek az utolsó pozícióba, egy, az eddiginél is keskenyebb erkélyre, fentről egy kiáltás harsant, aztán egy acélkék fénycsóvát vettek észre, ami egyenesen feléjük tartott. Nem tudhatták, hogy egy halálfaló küldte-e rájuk direkt az átkot, vagy egy auror eltévedt varázslatához van szerencséjük, mert a fény pillanatok alatt az erélybe csapódott, ami vészesen megingott a talpuk alatt. A szerkezet recsegni kezdett; hajszálrepedések futottak keresztül rajta... Lupin és Ron egy másodpercet sem haboztak, abban a pillanatban, amint elrugaszkodtak, a kőpadló, amin álltak, megadta magát, és lezuhant. Ha rajta maradtak volna, a törmelék biztosan maga alá temeti őket... De így hat méteres zuhanás után, a puha fűben landoltak.

Ron minden sérülését és fájdalmát feledve elsőként állt talpra, és a tó felé indult.

– Gyerünk! – kiáltott hátra. – Ha nem érünk oda...

Lupin nem válaszolt, és arra sem volt szüksége, hogy Ron befejezze a mondatot. Amilyen gyorsan csak bírtak, futva megindultak a tó irányába. Rohanás közben a most már megfogyatkozott számban harcoló óriásokat kerülgették.

Amint odaértek, látták, hogy a tó felszíne úgy kavarog, mintha egy hatalmas örvény forogna a víz közepén. Valami nagy kavarodás lehetett ott a mélyben. Víz csapott fel a fortyogó középből időről-időre, amit valamilyen zöldes folyadék is megfestett... Az inferusok vére volt az.

Ronnak összerándult a gyomra. Rájött, hogy az élőholtak épp egymást tépik szét, hogy minél előbb a közéjük pottyant zsákmány közelébe férkőzhessenek, és megfojthassák Harryt.

* * *

><p>Perselus Piton vakon rohant előre. Ösztökélték a sikolyok, kiáltások, ösztökélte az átkok villanó fénye, az itt-ott a varázslatok nyomán meggyulladó fű hatalmas sárga lobot vető lángjának látványa. Látta, mi történt, mert akkor már a Rengeteg szélénél járt; a gallyak belecsaptak az arcába, és tépték a talárját, mert nem lassított miattuk.<p>

_Potter leugrott_ – csak erre tudott gondolni, és ettől a gondolattól rázta a hideg.

Mikor még mindig zavartan előbukkant a fák közül, azonnal megpillantotta a magas, vörös hajú fiút és a férfit a tó partján, akik döbbenten, aggódó arccal álltak a víz mellett. A fiú, akiben most felismerte Ronald Weasleyt, közvetlenül a víz mellett állt, és a vízben rajzó inferusokat bámulta.

_Idióták... Ha sokat állnak ott, őket is hamarosan berántják maguk közé_ – gondolta, és lendületes léptekkel megindult feléjük.

– Utálják... utálják a tüzet... – suttogta Ron, miközben a tónak arra a pontjára meredt, ahol úgy sejtette, hogy Harry van. – Csak... csak tartsd fel vele őket, én pedig bemegyek a vízbe...

– De, Ron, amíg beérsz a közepére nem is biztos, hogy mindegyiket távol tudom tartani!

– De valakinek akkor is be kell menni, különben Harry meghal... Szóval megyek, és megpróbálom kihozni...

– Ron, nem teheted... Meg fogsz halni... Hagyd, hogy én...

– NEM ÉRDEKEL! – ordította Ron. – NEM VESZÍTHETEM EL HARRYT, A LEGJOBB BARÁTOMAT! RÁM VÁR, HOGY SEGÍTSEK NEKI! ÉN... ÉN NEM FOGOM ABBAN A TÓBAN HAGYNI!

Ezzel Ron lehajította a köpönyegét, és futásnak eredt a víz széle felé, csakhogy néhány méterre a tótól futtában összeütközött egy nála magasabb, zsíros, fekete hajú férfival. Ron elterült a lökés erejétől.

– Ostoba kölyök – morogta Piton, miközben olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudta, visszanyerte az egyensúlyát.

– TE! – kiáltott fel Lupin, és a tekintetében olyan gyűlölet izzott fel, amit korábban senki sem volt képes kiváltani belőle. Lupin előhúzta a pálcáját, és Pitonra szegezte, hogy megölje.

– Várj, Remus, ne! – kiáltott fel Ron, azonnal megérezve a veszélyt, miközben ő is feltápászkodott. Harryn, Hermionén és rajta kívül senki sem tudta, hogy Piton valójában melyik oldalon áll...

– Állj félre, Ron – morogta Lupin előreszegezett pálcával.

Hirtelen egy feléjük futó alakot pillantottak meg; Hermione volt az, aki rémülettől kerekre tágult szemekkel és ijedt arccal rohant feléjük. Az arca és a mellénye is véres volt, de úgy tűnt, a lány ezt észre sem vette.

– Ron!

Piton ezalatt egy szót sem szólt; inkább valamiféle néma várakozással szemlélte Lupint.

– NE! – kiáltotta ismét Ron. – Remus, Harry végig Pitonnal gyakorolt, mikor időről-időre eltűnt a főhadiszállásról... Piton nem gyilkos... Dumbledore mondta neki, hogy ölje meg... Most pedig azért jött, hogy segítsen!

– Ez mind így igaz! – nyögte ki kifulladva Hermione is, miközben lefékezett Piton mellett. Közben végig a tavat nézte. – Bíznunk kell benne!

– Ti komolyan azt hiszitek, hogy hagyo–...

– ERRE MOST NINCS IDŐNK! – üvöltötte Ron. – Harry a tóban van!

– Mindannyiótoknak a lehető legerősebb tűzbűbájt kell kiszórnotok, amit csak ismertek, egyenesen az örvény közepébe – kezdte Piton, és nekifogott lehúzni magáról szakadozott talárja maradványait. – Nagyon erősnek kell lennie, különben egyszerűen nem reagálnak rá... Én bemegyek, és kihozom.

– Mi... – kezdte Lupin, de Piton ekkora már kiszórt magára egy buborékfej bűbájt, majd ingben és nadrágban elindult a tó felé. Lupin utána akart rohanni, de Ron és Hermione erősen megragadták a karjánál.

– A jó oldalon áll, hidd el nekünk! – kérlelte Hermione. – Miután kiderült az igazság, Harry is hitt neki, előtte pedig maga Dumbledore is megbízott benne... Kérlek, Remus, most nincs idő erre!

– Meg fogja ölni Harryt – mondta Lupin sötéten. – Majd meglátjátok. Vagy ha nem, akkor egyenesen Voldemort kezére adja majd...

– Ki kell szórnunk a tüzet! Gyerünk már! – mondta Ron, hogy elvonja Lupin figyelmét, és felemelte a pálcáját. Hermione, és végül vonakodva, de Lupin is követte a példáját. Egyszerre elkiáltották a varázsszót.

Talán csak a szituáció kiélezett volta tette, de korábban egyikőjük, még Lupin sem szórt ki ennyire erős tűzvarázslatot. Izzó, sárga láng csapott ki a pálcáikból, és beborította az egész tó felszínét. A tűz pedig megégette azokat az inferusokat, akik nem buktak elég gyorsan a víz felszíne alá előle. Néhány másodperc után már egész sok megégett test borította a tavat, és minél tovább tartották fenn erőlködve a varázslatot, annál inkább kezdett csitulni a nyüzsgés a tó közepén. A megmaradt inferusok a forró lángoktól tartva tömegesen buktak a mélybe, hogy a víz sötétebb, hűsebb részei felé ússzanak.

Nem tudták pontosan megmondani, mennyi ideáig bírták fenntartani a varázslatot. Csak koncentráltak figyelmen kívül hagyva a sajgó karjukat és a körülöttük folyó csata kiáltásait, aztán egyszerre nem bírták tovább, és a kezük sorban lehanyatlott. Most már nem tudtak mást tenni, mint várni, hogy Piton hamarosan felbukkanjon...

De Piton csak nem tűnt fel. Ron nem bírta tovább, és összerogyott; a szemébe könnyek szöktek. Hermionét is rázta a néma zokogás, és teljes tíz másodpercig egyikük sem bírt egyetlen szót sem szólni.

Aztán a lány felemelte a pálcáját, és abból apró lángok pattantak ki, amelyek, szétterülve a víz színe fölött, megvilágították a hozzájuk közel eső vízfelszínt. Most, hogy nemcsak a holdfény volt segítségükre, egyből meglátták, hogy Piton közeledik feléjük.

Lupin hirtelen örömkiáltásban tört ki, és belefutott a sekély vízbe.

Piton botorkált kifelé; a víz még a mellkasáig ért, és erősen köhögött. A hátáról egy ernyedt, nehéz test lógott.

Lupin gyorsan átvette Harryt Pitontól, és kigázolt vele a vízből. Piton, ahogy lekerült a válláról a súly, a legrövidebb utat választva kimászott a partra, ahol fáradtan a földre rogyott a nádas mellett.

Ron Hermionéval együtt azonnal odasietett, ahol Lupin lefektette Harryt a parton.

– Ó, istenem – sopánkodott Hermione. A pálcáján gyújtott fényt a magasba emelte, hogy az jobban megvilágítsa Harryt.

Felnyögött borzalmában, mikor látta, hogy Harry arca halottsápadt, mikor pedig előrehajolt, hogy megérintse a kezét, az a teljesen hideg volt.

– Harry... Harry... – szólongatta Ron újra és újra, közben többször megszorította a barátja kezét, még a vállát is megrázta finoman.

– Nem lélegzik... – állapította meg Lupin, miközben pálcával a kézben hajolt Harry fölé.

– _Stimula!_ – szórta ki rá a varázslatot. De semmi sem történt. – _Stimula!_

Lupin újból és újból megismételte a bűbájt, de Harrynek még csak a szeme sem rebbent tőle.

Hermione ekkor elégelte meg a dolgot, és félretolta Lupint az útból, hogy elkezdje újraéleszteni Harryt.

_Egy... két... há..._, kezdte számolni magában a mellkas-nyomásokat. _... Huszonhét... huszonnyolc... huszonkilenc... harminc..._ Két befújás következett, aztán az egész kezdődött elölről... _Egy... két... há..._

– Gyerünk, Harry! – kérlelte közben Ron, és a szemébe ismét könnyek gyűltek.

De Harry nem lélegzett. Hermione Harry mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, és néhány másodpercnyi hallgatózás után felzokogott.

– Egyáltalán... egyáltalán nem ver a szíve... Megállt...

– Nem, az nem lehet... Állj félre, Hermione...

Ezzel Lupin félretolta az útból a lányt, és öklével erős, jól célzott ütéseket kezdett mérni Harry mellkasára.

– Gyerünk! Ne csináld ezt, Harry... GYERÜNK!

– Remus... ne csináld... csak megsebesíted...

De Lupin vagy nem hallotta Ront, vagy nem akarta hallani. Újra és újra lesújtott ököllel Harry mellkasára, mintha magát az ördögöt ütné, hogy ne vigye el Harryt...

– Már... már késő... Meghalt, Remus. Meghalt.

Lupin lassan, nagyon lassan abbahagyta Harry püfölését, és remegve talpra állt. A hangok, amiket idáig kizárt az elméjéből, Ron kiabálása, a csata távoli zajai, a varázslatok keltette robbanások, most egyszerre mind tudatosultak benne...

Úgy érezte, hogy ez az egész csak egy álom. Biztosra vette, hogy álmodik. Körbenézett. Ron és Hermione most már kontrollálatlanul zokogtak mellette... lassan térdre is rogytak a füvön... De várjunk... Csak képzelte, vagy Harry tényleg kinyitotta a szemét...? Biztosan hallucinál... De Harry most elkezdett vizet felköhögni... Ron és Hermione egyszerre néztek fel.

– Remus, nem látod?

Ron hangja zökkentette ki a révületből. Ismét lenézett Harryre. Nem tudta elhinni, amit látott: Harry életben volt, nem csak a képzelete játszott vele.

– Mi... mi ez?

– _Harry él!_

Lupin pislogott. Tényleg nem álmodik. Harry most már köhögött, és vizet köpködött, a szemei továbbra is nyitva voltak. Lupin odarohant hozzá, és térdre rogyott mellette, majd átölelte.

– Merlinre... Te.. te...

De a meghatottságtól nem tudta kimondani, mire gondol, így egy kis szünet után Harry szólalt meg.

– Nem lett volna... nem lett volna szabad megmentenetek... – suttogta rekedt hangon, de Lupin ebben a pillanatban annak is örült, hogy Harry még itt van, és szólhat hozzájuk.

– Ó, Harry... De hát azt hittük, hogy... – kezdte Hermione is Harry kezét szorongatva. – Mégis hogy jutott eszedbe csak így levetni magad a tóba? Miért...

– Mert ezt kellett tennem... – mondta alig hallható hangon Harry; úgy érezte, mintha a tüdejét egy vasprésben préselték volna össze, és az egész teste zsibbadt és érzéketlen volt, mintha még nem tért volna vissza egészen ebbe a világba. – Én vagy az utolsó horcrux...

– MI?!

– De hát hogyhogy...?

– Az most nem lényeges... – motyogta, és a barátai tiltakozása ellenére felült. Úgy érezte magát, mint aki megjárta a poklot. – Nem kellett volna megmentenetek. Hagynotok kellett volna, hogy meghaljak.

Csönd lett. Harry rájuk nézett, és néhány másodpercig azon gondolkodott, vajon miért nem húzódnak el tőle undorodva most, hogy tudják, Voldemort lelkének egy része lakozik benne?

Ron lassan felocsúdott a döbbenetéből, és megszólalt:

– De... de hát megállt a szíved... Mégis hogy gondoltad, hogy nem próbálunk majd visszahozni? – A legjobb barátja őszinte döbbenettel nézett Harryre.

Harry rámeredt.

– Tényleg?

– Mi tényleg...?

– Tényleg megállt a szívem?

Ron csak bámult Harryre; a kezét most is ugyanolyan erősen szorította, mint mikor lefektették Harry testét a fűre.

– Hát igen. Halott voltál, haver... Olyan halott, mint egy darab kő.

Ebben a pillanatban egy gondolat futott át Harry agyán. Olyan volt, mintha teljesen újjászületett volna.

_A szívem megállt... Meghaltam... _

Ez jelentheti azt, ami most felötlött benne? Csak meredt maga elé, és elöntötte egy érzés, amit korábban még sosem érzett, amit sosem volt alkalma megtapasztalni. Olyan volt, mintha valami hatalmas súly tűnt volna el a mellkasáról; még sajgott kicsit mindene a hirtelen változástól, ugyanakkor csodálatos volt, hogy egyszerre eltűnt minden korlát az életéből... Olyan volt, mintha most először csak úgy élhetné az életét, ahogy neki tetszik, mintha senki sem várna tőle többé semmit.

Harry egész életében megjelölt ember volt; megjelölte a végzet, a horcrux, amit öntudatlanul is végig magában hordozott... És most ez egyszerre megszűnt létezni... Már nem volt alárendelve Voldemortnak. És most már Voldemort is halandó...

Immár egyenlő feltételekkel állhatnak ki egymás ellen.

– Harry... – suttogta Hermione. Óvatosan beszélt; nem akarta megzavarni a tűnődésben. – Talán jobb lenne, ha még feküdnél...

Ron felhorkant.

– De ne itt... A csata intenzívebben zajlik, mint eddig bármikor... Ha jól látom innen, a halálfalók kezdenek fölénybe kerülni... Tudjukki hamarosan átveszi majd a hatalmat...

– Harry, honnan tudtad meg, hogy horcrux volt benned? – szakította félbe Lupin.

Harry ránézett.

– Voldemort maga mondta. Csupán nemrég jött rá, hogy a horcruxa vagyok... Persze, nem ő akarta, hogy így legyen; véletlen alakultak így a dolgok... Most az volt a terve, hogy elfog, és elaltat az Élőhalál Esszenciájával, így helyezve biztonságba a legerősebb horcruxát... Aztán kilátásba helyezte, hogy évek múlva esetleg felébreszt, és megkérdezi, eleget aludtam-e már ahhoz, hogy át akarjak állni...

– Várjunk csak... de _hogyan_... – próbált közbeszólni Ron, de Hermione lepisszegte.

Harryt újabb köhögőroham fogta el, mielőtt folytathatta volna. A barátai aggódva, figyelmesen néztek rá. Mikor a köhögés végre elmúlt, Harry végre folytathatta:

– Voldemort azért nem aggódott a toronyban, hogy megölöm magam, mert... nem gondolta, hogy képes vagyok megtenni... Dumbledore mondta, hogy mindig is alábecsülte az egész, érintetlen lélek erejét... Szóval szerintem az volt a terve, hogy engem elrabol, ezzel biztosítja a halhatatlanságát, és ha alkalma adódik rá, csinál további horcruxokat... De ha azt mondjátok, hogy megállt a szívem, akkor...

– Akkor talán a horcrux is meghalt benned – segített neki hangosan gondolkodni Lupin.

– Pontosan – válaszolta Harry. – Viszont, ha Voldemort azt hiszi, hogy meghaltam, akkor hamarosan megpróbál majd újabb horcruxot készíteni, hogy ne legyen olyan sebezhető, mint most... És nem hiszem, hogy ezúttal hosszan töprengene, milyen különleges tárgyba rejtse a lelkét, hiszen ez élet-halálkérdés a számára.

– Igen, mindent bevetne, hogy újat csináljon – helyeselt Ron komoran.

– De arra sincs garancia, hogy elpusztult benned a horcrux amiatt, hogy... átmenetileg halott voltál – jegyezte meg Lupin halkan. A pillantását egy másodpercre sem vette le Harry arcáról.

– De minden eddig elpusztított horcruxot csak egyszer öltünk meg. Egyszer Harry is meghalt – vetette ellen Ron. Kissé összerezzent, miközben beszélt, hiszen egy tőlük nem messze álló fát éppen most borított lángba egy varázslat.

– Igen – helyeselt Harry. – A naplót egyszerűen keresztüldöftem... Dumbledore elpusztította a gyűrűt... Hugrabug serlegét összetörtük... Hollóháti naplója elégett... A medált pedig úgy pusztítottam el, hogy megöltem Mardekárt egy varázslattal... Most én is meghaltam... egy kis időre... Szóval összeállt a kép. Most már megölhetem Voldemortot. Őbenne van a hetedik lélekdarab. Az utolsó.

– De... Harry... – kezdte Hermione békítő hangsúllyal. – Még túl gyenge vagy... A szíved több mint egy percig nem vert... Most nem rohanhatsz oda hozzá, hogy megtámadd!

– De – mondta Harry. – Most... most máshogy érzem magam. Nem vagyok gyenge, épp ellenkezőleg.

– Akkor talán mégis meg vagyunk mentve – mondta Lupin, és halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. – Talán most végre lehet esélyünk a győzelemre...

– Hol van Piton? – jutott hirtelen Ron eszébe.

– Piton? – kérdezte Harry. – Ő is itt van? Azt hittem, már rég halott.

– Ő mentette meg az életedet – jegyezte meg komor arccal Hermione. – Ő ment be a tóba, hogy kihozzon... És nem tudom hogyan, de... sikerült neki. Egyébként az előbb még ott volt a tó szélén, a sásban.

Harry a mondott irányba fordult, és valóban észrevett egy sötét testet heverni a nádas mellett.

– És él még? – A kupac meglehetősen mozdulatlan volt.

– Odamegyek, megnézem. – Hermione odafutott, és a többiek lassabban követték.

Piton a hátán fekve zihált. Láthatóan még mindig erősen ki volt merülve. Valószínűleg nem csak Harry élettelen testét kellett kihúznia magával a vízből, hanem harcolnia is kellett azokkal az inferusokkal, akik elég makacsak voltak ahhoz, hogy a tűz se tartsa távol őket.

– Maga hogyhogy itt van? – kérdezte Harry két köhögés között. – Azt hittem, Voldemort megölte!

– Én nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint egyesek, Potter... Én magamtól is tudtam, hogy az a helyszín nem biztonságos többé: a Nagyúr és a halálfalók perceken belül megérkeztek, én viszont, veled ellentétben, nem akartam megvárni őket.

Harry hallgatott. Tudta, ha előbb elhoppanált volna, azzal Pitont se keveri akkora bajba. Ezek szerint Piton azonban még épp csak el tudott slisszolni, miután Pettigrew elárulta őket.

– De hogyhogy idejött...? És miért nem láttuk eddig?

– Nyilvánvalóan nem mehettem vissza hozzájuk... Így a Roxfort megtámadásának a híre némi késéssel jutott el hozzám.

– Biztosan túl fogja élni? – kérdezte Harry mindenféle aggodalom nélkül végigpillantva Pitonon. Már szívesebben lett volna a kastélyban, hogy megakadályozza Voldemortot a további gyilkolásban, most, hogy végre megtehette. Nem tudta, Piton miért mentette meg az életét, de most nem volt ideje ezen gondolkozni.

– Természetesen túl fogom élni... – sziszegte a férfi. – Ez csak egy tó volt, Potter. – Piton a pálcája után nyúlt, hogy rendbe szedje magát néhány varázslattal.

– Akkor induljunk el – jegyezte meg Lupin sürgetőleg. – Voldemort még nagyon is elemében van; ha nem támadjuk meg, hamarosan az egész kastély a kezére kerül majd.

Piton közben lassan felült. Mindhárman bólintottak Remus szavaira, majd, mivel látták, hogy adandó alkalommal a volt bájitaltan tanár meg tudja védeni magát, futva elindultak a kastély felé.

* * *

><p><strong>Köszönjük a visszajelzéseket a következő olvasóinknak: Alice, Anett Shinoda, daren, Daedalus, Denem, Dóri, Jackpapa, jajacica, Lulu, Marses, Melinda, Nomi, roli0114, Shyen, tamasgugh, Tess, Tola da Radora, vaveva, voritibi<strong>! :)))

Reméljük, tetszett ez a rész is! :)

**Válaszok a kérdésekre:**

**Denem**: Voldemort egész életében azért küzd, hogy halhatatlanná váljon, és közben még a teljes lelkét is elveszíti, továbbá sose volt egy önfeláldozó típus... mondjuk úgy, hogy erre számítana legutoljára, hogy Harry leugrik. De ettől eltekintve igazad van, talán kiszórhatott volna egy ilyen varázslatot, ami visszafogja Harryt a zuhanástól. :D Abból a szempontból jó, hogy nem tette, mert akkor még plusz öt fejezet lenne hátra, amit le kell fordítani. XD

**jajacica**: A mostani részből végre kiderült, mi volt Perselusszal. ;)

"Az első könyvben, mikor Hagrid közli Harryvel, hogy varázsló, és hogy nincs az az autóbaleset, ami árthatna Lily és James Potternek, mégis akkor lehetséges?"

Nem, ezzel nincs baj. Autóbaleset valóban nem árthatott volna Lily és James Potternek, mert varázslók voltak. Hagrid igazat mond.

Viszont Harrynek ezt hazudta Petunia és Vernon Dursley, mert nem akartak beszélni neki arról, hogy varázsló. :) Ha elmondták volna, amit Petunia végig tudott, hogy Lilyt és Jamest egy feketemágus ölte meg, akkor azt is el kellett volna mondaniuk, hogy vannak varázslók, és hogy Harry dolgai nem "furcsaságok", hanem mindet a varázsereje produkálja. De ők nem akarták, hogy Harry varázsló legyen...

Úgyhogy ők hazudtak Harrynek, mert nem akarták, hogy tudjon a varázslókról, és Hagrid ezen a hazugságon horkant fel, és fejezte ki a nemtetszését.

**Nomi**: A hatodik horcrux Harry volt, a hetedik lehetett volna Nagini. :) Hogy miért nem csinált a kígyóból is horcruxot? :D Jó kérdés. Fogalmam sincs róla. Vélhetőleg nem tartotta szükségesnek, vagy tudta, hogy az élő szervezetbe kockázatos horcruxot tenni – Harrybe is csak véletlen sikerült. De így legalább jót mulatott azon, hogy Harry azt hiszi, hogy a kígyó horcrux. ;) És elkövettethette Harryvel azt az erősen állatkínzás jellegű esetet, hogy megölette vele a kígyót... ... ...

**Shyen**: Rosie 2007 márciusában fejezte be ezt a történetet, a hetedik kötet 2007 júliusában jött ki angolul, tehát igen, teljes egészében előtte írta. ;) Ezért is van, hogy becsülendő, amire rájött magától – pl., hogy Harry horcrux –, ugyanakkor szerencsére nem használta mondjuk az Ereklyéket, mert nem is tudhatott róluk (amiket pl. én nem kedvelek, de ez mellékes). :D

**vaveva**: Igen, rátapintottál, Lucius sokkal képzettebb. Nos, majd meglátjuk. :)


	44. A hetedik darab – második rész

**Megjelölve**

**XXXVIII. fejezet: A hetedik darab – második rész**

* * *

><p><em>"– Szeretett engem... és ez éppen elég.<em>

_Voldemort arcára kegyetlen mosoly ült ki._

– _Nem, gyermekem, nem az."_

* * *

><p>Magukra szórták a kiábrándító bűbájt, és próbáltak közelebb lopózni a kastélyhoz, reménykedve abban, hogy nem látják meg őket. Ugyanis ha az ellenség tagjai közül bárki rájött volna, hogy Harry életben van, akkor a következő pillanatban minden sötét teremtmény és halálfaló azon lett volna, hogy Harryt Voldemort színe elé vigye, ahol megitatták volna vele az Élőhalál Esszenciáját, és Harry mély álomba szenderült volna, ki tudja, mennyi időre...<p>

De azzal is tisztában voltak, hogy nem rejtőzködhetnek örökké. Voldemort azóta otthagyta a csillagvizsgáló tornyot, és most a bejárati ajtó előtt állt, melynek szárnyait már régen lerobbantották a zsanérjairól. A birtokot, ameddig a szem ellátott, fekvő testek borították: összeroskadt óriások, ártatlan gyerekek, akik egész rakásban hevertek a halálfalók, rendtagok és az aurorok mellett. Ez utóbbiakat csupán a szivárvány minden színében pompázó talárjaik különböztették meg a többi halottól.

– Úgy tűnik, mintha készülne valamire – jegyezte meg Hermione remegő hangon, miközben mindannyian Voldemortot figyelték.

A lánynak igaza volt; Voldemort két oldalán hat-hat halálfaló sorakozott fel. A csatatérnek ezen a részen pedig mostanra már alig harcoltak. Egy, körülbelül harmincfős tömeg – aurorok és diákok vegyesen – állt összeterelve a kastély előtt csupán, akiket mágikus kötelekkel kötöztek meg, nehogy megszökjenek. Elszórva még álltak kisebb csoportosulások, de itt is, ott is a halálfalók tartották pálcával vagy fizikai erővel kordában a legyőzötteket. Ebben a pillanatban a bujkáló négyes számára úgy tetszett, hogy Voldemort és a halálfalók nyertek.

Ront elöntötte a düh, és erősen megragadta Harry karját, mikor észrevette az apját két halálfaló szorításában vergődni, akik szélesen vigyorogtak Mr Weasleyre. Harry a bejárati csarnokba pillantva, a tárva hagyott ajtón keresztül, pálcával a falhoz állított rendtagokat is kiszúrt.

– Figyeljen rám mindenki, aki a rossz oldalt választotta! – szólalt meg Voldemort csapata élén. A hangja magas és éles volt. Sokak arcán látszott, hogy mind a látványa, mind az, ahogyan beszél, elborzasztó élmény számukra. Az az ember, akinek a nevét sem merték kiejteni annyi éven keresztül, most egyenesen őhozzájuk szólt.

– Nem hiszem, hogy lenne még közületek bárki, aki állva maradt volna... Vagy ne vették volna el a pálcáját. Ez csak egyetlen egyvalamit jelenthet: hogy veszítettetek.

Kis szünetet tartott: hagyta, hogy felfogják, teljesen megértsék súlyos szavait. Néhányan, akik még mindig küzdöttek a halálfalók vagy a vérfarkasok ellen – pálca nélkül, a túlerő szorításában, gyakorlatilag már rég elveszítve a csatát –, most térdre rogytak. A mondanivaló elérte a kívánt hatást.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy most már mindannyian az én hatalmamban vagytok.

Harry a fogát csikorgatta. Most mégis hogyan fejezze be a háborút? Voldemort egész hadserege idegyűlt a feldúlt kastély elé, miközben az ő embereit egytől egyig elfogta.

– Ez néhányótok számára előnyös fordulat – folytatta a feketemágus, a pálcáját forgatva az ujjai közt. – Azok látnak majd hasznot ebből a hatalomátvételből, akiknek a vére tiszta, és a kellően éles az elméjük ahhoz, hogy belássák: ha megfelelően viselkednek, kényelmesebb életük lehet, mint eddig bármikor. Azoknak viszont... akik nincsenek birtokában ezeknek a tulajdonságoknak, jól meg kell fontolniuk, mit tesznek... nehogy végül... megszabaduljunk tőlük.

Voldemort határozott élvezettel pillantott végig a foglyul ejtett embereken, de érződött rajta némi türelmetlenség is. Harry tudta, hogy bármennyire is élvezi a hatalma fitogtatását, van még valami, amit gyorsan, a lehető leggyorsabban el szeretne intézni.

– Mielőtt azonban lefektetjük az alapszabályokat... van egy ügy, amit azonnal el kell intéznünk.

Harry gyorsan a mögötte lapuló, három társához fordult, és rekedten ezt suttogta:

– Figyeljetek... Egy perc, és cselekedni fogunk... Én előresétálok, és megpróbálom a frászt hozni rá. Ezt a döbbenetet kéne kihasználni. Ron, te ott azt a csoportot fogod kiszabadítani a mágikus kötelekből. Az ellenbűbáj, amit használnod kell az _Incido_. Eközben Hermione, te elkábítod ott azokat a halálfalókat, akik azokat az aurorokat tartják fogva, ott – mutatta Harry. – Remus... látod a rendtagokat a bejárati csarnokban?

– Igen – válaszolt Lupin, pontosan a mondott irányba nézve.

– Neked oda kell majd berohannod, és őket kell kiszabadítanod. Gyorsnak kell lennetek, mert a lehető legtöbb harcképes emberre lesz szükségem, miután Voldemort rájön, hogy mi történt... A halálfalók mind engem fognak támadni. Nem sok jót várhatunk... Ez az utolsó esélyünk. Akkor segítetek nekem?

Mindhárom társa komoran bólintott.

Harry nagy levegőt vett, és próbált felkészülni önmaga leleplezésére. Voldemort még mindig beszélt.

– Néhányan talán tanúi voltatok annak, hogy a _nagyszerű_ Harry Potter alig húsz perccel ezelőtt a halálba vetette magát...

Erre néhány a füvön kuporgó alak felzokogott: többségében diákok voltak, akiknek ez a hír minden remény elvesztését jelentette.

– És bár az, hogy élete gyertyája elaludt, kifejezetten olyan esemény volt, amire sajnálatos létezésének kezdete óta vágyom... mégis eredményezett némi kellemetlenséget is. Harry Potter halála felveti a kérdést... hogy lenne-e valaki, aki önként jelentkezik egy feladatra, amit még el kell végeznem?

Félelem hullámzott végig az embereken. Senki sem tudta, mit akar Voldemort, de a kérdés fenyegetően hangzott.

– Egyvalaki sincs, aki megoldaná a problémát, amivel Harry Potter gyávaságában magamra hagyott? Nincs? Nos, ez igazán kár... Akkor nekem kell választanom...

Előrébb lépdelt; a járása olyan volt, mintha csak egy könnyed sétát tenne a közeli parkban, és kinyújtotta a pálcás kezét az egyik diák irányába. A fiú a varázslat hatására előretántorodott.

Harryt a hányinger kerülgette... Mi van, ha Voldemort megöli a fiút, mikor feltűnik? Vagy alkudozni kezd majd, hogy adja meg magát a fiú életéért cserébe?

– Fiatalember, érezd magad megtisztelve, hogy segíthetsz abban, hogy kipótoljuk az űrt, amit a Kis Túlélő maga után hagyott. A_ halál_ semmi ahhoz képest, amit azok számára tartogatunk, akik nem akarnak majd megfelelően viselkedni... legyen ez egy lecke mindannyiótoknak... egy emlékeztető... Harry Potter, akit ti a nagy megmentőtöknek hittetek, végeredményben is csak egy gyáva féreg volt...

– EZ NEM IGAZ!

Voldemort arcán gúnyos vigyor ült, miközben a hang irányába fordította a fejét. Harry, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve a helyzetről, maga is a hangforrást kereste a tekintetével.

– NEM VOLT GYÁVA! AZÉRT HALT MEG, HOGY MEGMENTSEN MINKET! TUDOM A TITKODAT, TUDOM, HOGY HORCRUX VOLT! OTT VOLTAM, ÉS MINDENT HALLOTTAM!

Ginny volt az.

– Istenem, Gin, ne... – suttogta Harry. Hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy élve látja viszont a lányt, szóhoz sem tudott jutni a meghatottságtól, hogy szemmel láthatóan a haja szála sem görbült, és mérhetetlen büszkeség töltötte el a tudattól, hogy Ginny még mindig hisz benne, de tudta, azzal, amit most mondott, a lány a halálos ítéletét írta alá. Továbbá fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Ginny ott maradt hallgatózni, miután belökte őt a torony tetejéről nyíló ajtó mögé... de minden jel szerint így állt a helyzet, hiszen sehonnan máshonnan nem tudhatta az igazságot a horcruxokról.

Ginny kirohanása után néhány ember arcán csodálkozó kifejezés tűnt fel, és bár a döbbenetüket nem fejezhették ki az őket sakkban tartó halálfalók, vérfarkasok és óriások miatt, a hangulat érezhetően megváltozott. A rendtagok tekintetében, akik tudták, mi az a horcrux, csupán egy kérdés tükröződött: _Potter maga is egy horcrux volt?_

Voldemort azonnal eleresztette a fiatal fiút, aki eliramodott egy idősebb gyerek felé, aki, amint odaért, átölelte őt.

– Már nincs szükség önként jelentkezőre... – mondta Voldemort lágyan. – Valójában végig azt reméltem, kedvesem, hogy te ajánlod magad.

Ginnyt minden irányból halálfalók vették körbe, és megragadták a lányt. Középre rángatták, miközben Ginny rúgott, harapott, ütött; oda, ahol Voldemort állt lázasan csillogó szemekkel.

– Ginevra, ne félj... Nagyon gyors lesz majd... Nem fog fájni. Mindössze annyi a szándékom, hogy készítsek egy következő tárgyat, amiről te pontosan tudod, hogy micsoda, mivel okos lány vagy... Ezúttal egy olyan tárgyat, amit soha, senki nem vehet el tőlem...

Túlzottan negédesen beszélt; Harry kezei önkéntelenül is ökölbe szorultak, miközben ezt hallgatta. De átlátta Voldemort szándékát: a horcruxkészítéshez szükség van a varázslatra, egy tárgyra, ami vélhetően a pálcája lesz, és egy emberéletre... ez lenne Ginny. Felkészült a támadásra.

– Végtére is ezt akarod, nem igaz? Újra találkozni a szeretőddel a túlvilágon... Egyesülni a halálban... hacsak nem kerültök mindketten pokolra.

– Maga fog pokolra kerülni – suttogta Ginny. – Soha, senki sem szerette, és nem is fogja már... mindenki csak rettegni fog magától.

A lány szemében könnyek voltak, de Harry jól látta, hogy Ginny dühében sír, nem félelemében. Csak ebben a pillanatban értette meg igazán, Ginny mennyire készen állt rá, hogy feláldozza magát miatta.

Harry a szeme sarkából még észrevette Billt is, aki minden erejével küzdött egy halálfaló ellen, hogy a húgához rohanhasson, de egy óriás végül leütötte.

– Ez a gyilkosság szükségszerű, és így mindenki más is látja majd azt is, hogy a szükségszerűség érdekében nem habozunk ölni. Esetleg egy utolsó szó, kedvesem? Mit gondolsz az elhunyt szeretődről, aki inkább gyáván itt hagyott téged a csata közepén, minthogy kiálljon ellenem?

– Szeretett engem... és ez éppen elég – mondta halkan Ginny.

Voldemort arcára kegyetlen mosoly ült ki.

– Nem, gyermekem, nem az. – És magasba emelte a pálcáját.

– De igen – szólalt meg Harry.

Voldemort élesen megpördült, hogy a hang irányába nézhessen: most egyáltalán nem figyelt Ginnyre. Harry jól tudta, hogy Voldemort többi embere csak azért nem támad rá ott helyben, mert még földbe van gyökerezve a lábuk a döbbenettől, hogy felbukkant.

Ezt a pár másodperces szünetet használta ki Ron, Lupin és Hermione ahhoz, hogy előrerohanjon.

– _INCIDO!_ – ordította Ron, és a pálcáját a Voldemorttól csupán méterekre álló, megkötözött csoportra szegezte. Eközben Hermione is kilőtt öt Stuport gyors egymásutánban a rendtagok egy csoportosulását őrző halálfalókra. Lupin az általuk keltett zavart kihasználva a kirobbantott bejárati ajtó felé futott, hogy kiszabadítsa a bent fogvatartottakat.

Az egész pár másodperc alatt zajlott le: Voldemort figyelmét nem csupán a csodálatosképp felbukkanó Harry terelte el, hanem a támadó aurorok is, akiket Hermione nagyon gyorsan kiszabadított. Azonban gyorsan visszafordult Harryhez: úgy tűnt, teljesen neki akarja szentelni a figyelmét a háttérben folyó csetepatéval mit sem törődve.

– Üdv ismét itt, Potter. El kell ismerni, ez nem volt rossz húzás... Mindenki különlegesnek hisz, de én, aki tapasztalt vagyok már ebben a témában, sem hittem volna, hogy ki tudod játszani a halált.

Harry megvonta a vállát.

– Erre most mit mondjak? Én már csak ilyen fura srác vagyok.

Aztán felemelte a pálcáját. _"El kell bizonytalanítanod, amennyire csak lehetséges, mielőtt kiméred a végső csapást, különben újra és újra ki fogja védeni a támadásaid..."_

– _Confringo!_

Voldemort kivédte a csonttörő átkot, és olvadt lávaszerű sugár reppent ki a pálcájából Harry felé. Harry az utolsó előtti pillanatban gördült félre, de jól érezte a mellette elsüvítő lángoló forróságot.

Mielőtt Harry összeszedhette volna magát, már repült is felé egy zöld átok. Egyértelmű volt, hogy Voldemort nem akarja az időt vesztegetni; tisztában volt vele, hogy sebezhetővé vált, a csata pedig újra elkezdődött, így minél előbb szeretett volna végezni vele.

Harry bevetette magát egy ragyás óriás teteme mögé, és érezte, hogy a nagy hústömeg megrázkódik a belecsapódó varázslat erejétől. Harry viszont nem félt, szinte még azt sem érezte, hogy mikor a földre vetette magát, keményen a talajnak csapódott. Most, hogy tudta, van esélye nyerni, az adrenalin teljesen elöntötte, és úgy érezte, mindent el bír viselni.

Összeszedte magát, és egy újabb átok kiszórására készen kigördült az óriás egyik hatalmas lábfeje mögül.

_Nebula!_, gondolta, és kiszórta nonverbálisan a varázslatot, Voldemortot pedig a következő pillanatban tejfehér köd vette körbe, amitől semmit sem látott. A feketemágus nem tudott elfojtani egy ingerült horkantást: így, horcruxok nélkül, a köd közepén, úgy, hogy semmit sem látott, túlontúl sebezhetőnek érezte magát. Harry habozás nélkül használta ki századmásodpercnyi előnyét.

_Mordeo!_ – gondolta. A pálcájából kicsapó erős és igen fájdalmas átok pedig pont a mellkasa közepén találta el a feketemágust.

A varázslat erősebbre sikerült, mint bármi, amit Harry eddigi életében kiszórt; úgy tűnt az, hogy alig pár perccel ezelőtt látta Ginnyt sírni Voldemort lábánál megtette a hatását. Ennél jobb ösztönzésre nem is lehetett volna szüksége, hiszen őszintén úgy gondolta, hogy a mostaninál már nem gyűlölhetné jobban Voldemortot.

Voldemort ezúttal fájdalmas kiáltást hallatott; olyasmit, amit azelőtt Harrynek sosem sikerült kiváltania belőle, és hosszú, csontos ujjaival a talárjába markolt a mellkasa fölött. A ködvarázslat azonban oszlani kezdett, feltehetően a feketemágus pálca nélkül kiszórt bűbája hatására. Harry összeszorította a fogát, és arra gondolt, hogy eljött az idő: most fog végezni Voldemorttal.

De épp csak kimondta a halálos átok első betűjét, mikor valami nagytermetű megragadta hátulról, és az ellenkező irányba hajította; Harry olyan keményen csapódott a földbe, hogy egy pár pillanatig azt se tudta, hová került, de aztán sikerült gyorsan talpra állnia...

Csakhogy most egy másik alak állt előtte, aki minden mágiát feledve azonnal be is húzott neki egyet. Harry kissé elkábulva esett hanyatt, de a düh hamar fellángolt benne. Már annyira közel járt ahhoz, hogy végezzen Voldemorttal!

Miközben próbált felkelni, a halálfaló, aki megütötte, most teljes súlyával rávetette magát, hamarosan egy másik halálfaló is követte a példáját; Harry teljesen a földhöz préselődött, és nem tudott mozdulni. A rajta fekvő két halálfaló testétől pedig semmit sem látott.

Próbálta letaszítani őket magáról, vagy küzdeni ellenük, de hiába. Aztán valaki teljes erőből gyomron rúgta. Abbahagyta a kapálózást, és ekkor érezte, hogy vagy tíz pár kéz ragadja meg, és lassan talpra állítják.

Voldemort már kiegyenesedve állt előtte. Vörös szemeit most egészen összeszűkítette: sovány arcának minden vonása dühről és haragról tanúskodott. A szája széle még mindig meg-megrándult a fájdalomtól – Harry varázslata nagyon jól kiváltotta a kívánt hatást, "összezavarta" ellenfelét, lehetősége lett volna kiszórni a halálos átkot: ha nem állítják meg az utolsó pillanatban.

– Ez... egészen lenyűgöző volt, ifjú ember – szólalt meg Voldemort, holott a hangján érezhető volt, hogy nehezére esett még levegőt vennie. – De mégsem nyerhetsz. Akarod tudni, miért?

– Mert maga egy gyáva féreg? – kérdezte rekedten Harry. Úgy érezte, minden ereje elhagyja a mérhetetlen igazságtalanságtól, hogy most úgy tűnik, Voldemort úgy fogja kivégezni, hogy közben lefogatja a halálfalóival. – Mert tudja, hogy meg tudnám ölni, és ezért egyből szól a haverjainak, hogy segítsenek?

– Mert nem vagy különleges – válaszolta a feketemágus. – Talán néha ezt hiszed magadról... Talán az is megesett hébe-hóba, hogy elkerülted a halált... De mégsem vagy az... Van róla fogalmad, én hányszor forogtam halálos veszélyben...? Arról, hogyan tágítottam ki a mágia határait...?

– Hatszor öltem meg magát. Hetedszerre is menni fog.

A mögötte álló halálfaló erre a hátába térdelt.

Voldemort félrebiccentette a fejét.

– A háború nem az emberéletekről szól. Az egész csak játék a számokkal: melyik oldalon hányan állnak... Ebből az egy szempontból vagy kivételes, Potter. Mert bár nem vagy különleges, de az, hogy meg foglak ölni, most, itt, az összes ellenálló szeme láttára, egy részről engem fog elégedettséggel eltölteni, sokkal nagyobbal, mint amilyet bármikor éreztem életem során; más részről, mivel mások mégis azt hiszik, különleges vagy, egyszer és mindenkorra megtöri majd az ellenállásukat. Emiatt fogsz meghalni; nem azért, mert valójában különleges vagy.

De Harry erre csak őszintén elmosolyodott, és az arrébb álló Ginnyre nézett.

– De van, aki szerint az vagyok.

Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas durranás hallatszott, és a Harryt idáig fogva tartó kezek egyszerre mind lazítottak a szorításukon. Harry azonnal lerázta magáról őket, és arrébb ugrott, csak hogy az éppen feltűnő Pitont pillantsa meg.

Voldemort felhorkant, és felemelte a pálcáját, de az érkező Piton már magasba tartotta a sajátját. Őrületes gyorsasággal röppent ki egy átok a pálcájából, ami eltalálta Voldemortot, aki, bár nem annyira, mint előzőleg Harry átkától, de kissé megtántorodott, a következő pillanatban viszont már ki is lőtt egy átkot Pitonra. Piton elesett... Harry pedig a kviddicsezésben is hasznosított reflexei felhasználásával már aközben ordította az átkot, hogy Voldemort kiszórta volna az átkát Pitonra:

– _AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt a pillanat. A harc ismét teljesen megállt. A zöld fény nagyon sebesen suhant előre, Harry mégis úgy érezte, mintha lassítva nézné. Voldemort ismét Harry felé fordult, és a döbbenettől kissé elnyíltak az ajkai; a következő pillanatban a zöld fény a mellkasába csapódott. Még utoljára vörösen megvillantak a szemei, aztán sovány teste puhán a földre esett.

Harry képtelen volt levenni a szemét Voldemort füvön fekvő testéről, és a pálcáját sem eresztette le. _Még nem lehet vége... Biztosan nem._ Azok után nem lehet ennyi a vége, amiken ma éjjel és előtte egész életében keresztülment... Nem halhat meg csak így.

A pálcás keze remegni kezdett. Egy kósza fuvallat kócos hajába kapott. Hallotta, hogy a levelek zörögnek mögötte; valaki közeledett, de ő mégsem mozdult, ahogy a feketemágus sem többé.

– Harry – szólalt meg egy hang mögötte. Harry megfordult; Lupin állt ott kerekre tágult szemekkel, az arcán hitetlenkedés látszott.

Aztán mintegy varázsütésre a halálfalók, akik az erdő mentén, a tornyokban, a birtokon vagy a kastélyban harcoltak, megmozdultak. Sok közülük elfutott; a halott vagy sebesült társaikat hátrahagyva eltűnt a sötétben. Most azonban senki sem próbálta követni őket. Minden szem a fiúra szegeződött, aki csupán néhány méterre állt a valaha élt legveszélyesebb feketemágus holttestétől.

Aztán az emberek is lassan magukhoz tértek. Azok, akik még tudtak járni, lassan összeszedték magukat, és elindultak Harry felé.

Halk mormogás támadt; feltámadt az óvatos remény, hogy hátha győztek a háborúban.

– Vége van?

– Most mi történt?

– P-Potter...

Harry a hang irányába fordult; a halálos átok kiszórása után most végre leeresztette a pálcáját. Piton szólította meg: még mindig a földön feküdt. Harry odasétált hozzá, és leguggolt a sápadt férfi mellé.

– Tud mozogni? – kérdezte remegő hangon.

Piton lehunyta a szemét: az arca megrándult a testén áthullámzó fájdalomtól.

– Megtetted? – suttogta halkan; a hangja erőtlen volt, mintha minden egyes szó kimondása nyomán erős fájdalmai lennének.

Harry hátrapillantott a válla fölött Voldemort irányába.

– Azt... azt hiszem...

Piton újra kinyitotta a szemét, és felnézett Harryre.

– El kell égetned... el kell égetned a testét, hogy biztosan, soha... ne térhessen vissza... semmi sem szabad, hogy maradjon belőle... ha a test megmarad... a követői kiszórhatnak különböző varázslatokat, amik... – mondta el-elfúló hangon, sürgető hangsúllyal.

– Rendben, megcsinálom... Ha felül, akkor... Megcsinálhatjuk együtt. – Harry a kezeit nyújtotta, hogy segíthessen.

– Ne háborgass, Potter... Többet már... nem segítek neked, és te se fogsz nekem, hála Merlinnek. Nekem már végem.

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

– Vége? Magának nincs vége. A gyógyítók mindjárt ideérnek a faluból... Ha egy kicsit...

– Pár perc múlva halott leszek. Én fedeztem fel a varázslatot... Amit a Sötét Nagyúr kiszórt rám. Tudom, hogyan működik. Egymás után leállítja a belső szervek működését. Milyen stílszerű, hogy... a kettős ügynök az által leli halálát... akinek az elmúlt években mindvégig hazudott...

Harry csak meredt az előtte fekvő, haldokló férfira, aki annyiszor tette pokollá az életét, aki annyi fájdalmat okozott neki, aki gúnyolta, aki gyűlölte az apját, akinek a halálára oly sokáig ő maga is vágyott... és most nem akarta, hogy meghaljon.

– De... de nem halhat meg... Megmentette az életemet...

– ... az ég szerelmére is, csak ezektől a háládatos griffendéles szólamoktól kímélj meg... Ha vége lesz, legalább nem kell, hogy elviseljem a különféle érzelmes kirohanásaid...

– Nem fogná be végre? Hogy csinálja, hogy még feküdni is alig bír, de ontja magából a szarkasztikus megjegyzéseket...? Ha hagyná, akkor tudnék segíteni...

– ... és aztán...? Hogyan térjek vissza egy olyan társadalomba, ami örökké gyűlölni fog mindazokért... amiket tettem? Még azok után is, amiket elértél, Potter, még ezek után is pont olyan arrogáns és önző vagy, mint mindig...

Harry zavartan nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de igazából ebben a pillanatban nem sok minden jutott az eszébe. Piton lehetővé tette, hogy megölje Voldemortot... De előtte annyi éven át mégiscsak neki dolgozott... kihallgatta az őrá vonatkozó jóslatot, amit elmondott a feketemágusnak, és ezzel a szülei vesztét okozta... Lehorgasztotta a fejét. Túl sok minden száradt Piton lelkén, és gyanította, hogy ezeknek java részéről ő mit sem tud...

– ... tudom, hogy mit tettem... és adott pillanatban nem tehettem máshogy... de ők... nem bocsátanának meg nekem. Nézd meg magad... meddig jutottál a segítségemmel... De vannak dolgok... amik... itt belül... nem hagynak élni... csak amíg... a kötelességemet teljesítettem... az ígéretet... amit tettem... tizenhét évvel ezelőtt.

A hangja egyre halkabb lett, a tekintete egyre fátyolosabb. Harry nem tudta, mit csináljon. Hallotta, hogy a háta mögött emberek mozognak; járkálnak Voldemort holtteste körül, és az ő nevét kiáltják örömükben.

– Ha maga nem lett volna, akkor mindent elveszítettünk volna – szólalt meg Harry. – Ígérem, hogy ezt mindenki meg fogja tudni.

Piton merőn nézett rá.

– Talán... mégsem vagy teljesen olyan, mint az apád. – A volt bájitaltan tanár mély levegőt vett. – Életben vagy... Így... ha ez az én életembe is került, de... törleszthettem valamennyit az adósságomból... feléjük... – Harrybe belenyillalt a fájdalom. Piton a szüleiről beszélt. – És most már... hogy nem vagyok adós... nyugodtan gyűlölhetem őt tovább...

Harry erre nem szólt semmit. Még mindig gyűlölte Pitont azért, amiket korábban az apjáról mondott, de ebben a pillanatban mindez nem számított.

– Köszönöm mindazt, amit tett – mondta a férfinak.

Piton teste kicsit megrázkódott; a lélegzetvétel sípolva távozott belőle. A szája sarkánál egy piros csöpp jelent meg, és indult el az álla felé.

– Ezúttal, Potter... jól teljesítettél.

A szemei lezárultak. Harry tudta, hogy halott.

– HARRY!

Hermione rohant felé hevesen integetve.

– Megcsináltad! Vége van!

Harry lassan felnézett rá. Furcsa zsibbadtság ült a tagjain; szinte képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a háború befejeződött.

– Én is azt hiszem... Most már tényleg vége van.

Aztán őszintén elmosolyodott; úgy, ahogy azt hitte, hogy már sosem lesz képes, amíg meg volt jelölve... amíg azt hitte, nem szökhet meg a végzete elől... de végül mégis fölébe kerekedett.

Még több ember gyűlt köréjük.

– Látom, Perselus Piton is meghalt... Megérdemelte a mocskos áruló – jegyezte meg egy amerikai auror, mikor megállt közvetlenül mögöttük, és a válluk fölött Piton testére pillantott.

– NEM volt áruló – szólt rá Harry élesen.

A férfi a homlokát ráncolta.

– De én azt hittem, hogy...

– Mindenki azt hitte – fojtotta bele a szót Harry szigorúan. – És mindenki tévedett. Ő valójában azt tette, amit kellett ahhoz, hogy megmentse mindenki életét, az enyémet is beleértve. Én pedig mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy erről a világ tudomást szerezzen.

Ron és Lupin is csatlakoztak Harryhez.

– Harry... haver...

De végül szavak helyett inkább csak megölelték egymást. Még mindig olyan szürreális volt az egész... Harry amióta csak az eszét tudta, álmodott erről a pillanatról... és a pillanat most hirtelen eljött... Biztos volt benne, hogy mások is hasonlóképpen éreznek; szintén alig merik elhinni, hogy megtörtént.

– A sötét varázsló valóban megszűnt létezni? – kérdezte egy a közelben álló kentaur, akinek a teste egy mogyoróbarna színű ló testében folytatódott, és aki magát kihúzva, büszkén állt a bőrét és a szőrét borító vér és mocsok ellenére is. – Vajon lehetséges még számára olyan mód, amivel visszatérhet, ahogy a legutóbb is tette?

Az ésszerű magyarázat az volt, hogy: nem lehetséges. Legalábbis, ha a halálfalók tudtak volna még bármiféle tervről, ami ilyenkor működésbe léphet, akkor nem menekültek volna fejvesztve, vagy adták volna meg magukat. Az aurorok ugyanis mostanra felrázták magukat a kábulatból, és a nyomukba eredtek.

– El kell égetnünk – mormogta maga elé a szavakat Harry. – Fel kell gyújtanunk a testét... Piton azt mondta, hogy...

– Harry...!

Harry megfordult. Ginny közeledett felé. A tekintetében ugyanazt látta, mint aznap este, mikor először megcsókolták egymást a klubhelyiségben; a lány ugyanúgy a nyakába vetette magát, de most csók helyett csak szorosan átölelte, és a vállába fúrta az arcát.

– Ó, Harry... azt hittem, meghaltál... Mikor újra felbukkantál itt, azt hittem álmodom, hogy már megölt, és a túlvilágon találkoztunk... Annyira szeretlek... Vége van, Harry...! Megcsináltad...

– Cssss... Most már minden rendben van... Én is szeretlek.

Magához szorította a lányt. A nap most emelkedett a horizont fölé; szinte furcsa volt látni, hogy a természet körforgása nem állt meg az ő harcuk miatt... Most újabb nap virradt, mintha semmi sem változott volna, pedig valójában, akik aznap éjjel ott voltak a Roxfortban, mind tudták, hogy mostantól minden más lesz.

Nem messze tőlük Ron és Hermione csókolóztak, egymásba kapaszkodva. Nem érdekelte őket, hogy mindenki látja, sem Mr Weasley mosolya, vagy Ron bátyjainak vigyorgása.

– A gyógyítók és a Hallhatatlanok nemsokára itt lesznek a faluból – jegyezte meg egy Harry számára ismeretlen, idegen akcentussal beszélő hang. – Azt üzenték, hogy a Szent Mungó is készen áll a sebesültek fogadására.

Egyre többen beszéltek a sérültek elszállításáról, a halálos áldozatok számbavételéről, a túlélők elszállításáról... Harry viszont mindezeket elengedte a füle mellett.

– Harry... Mi legyen Voldemorttal? Azt mondtad, hogy el kéne égetni, nem? Szeretnéd te?

Harry megfordult, és vetett egy utolsó pillantást a varázslóra, aki pokollá tette az életét, és akit most végre sikeresen megállítottak.

– Nem, bárki csinálhatja – válaszolta, aztán odafordult Ginnyhez, és megcsókolta.

* * *

><p>A csatát követő napról Harrynek nem sok emléke maradt. Csak tények és arcok kusza egyvelegét bírta felidézni: több mint ezer embert veszített mindkét oldal, tőlük a francia aurorok közül haltak meg legtöbben, a halálos áldozatok között pedig húsz diák is volt. Harry higgadtan hallgatta végig a tényeket; már nem lehetett mit tenni. A halálfalók nagy része kereket oldott, de egy részüket szerencsére sikerült minden probléma nélkül elfogni, és egy, az aurorok és rendtagok által őrzött, titkos helyre szállítani.<p>

Voldemort testét elégették – hogy ki gyújtotta meg, azt Harry sosem tudta meg, de látta a lobogó lángot, és a feketemágus porladó csontjait, amiket a kitartó tűz lassú munkával emésztett.

Harry szinte magán kívül volt az örömtől, mikor Neville-t, Seamust és Deant életben találta; ugyan mind tele voltak sebekkel, de semmi komolyabb bajuk nem esett. Az öröm viszont hamar gyásszá változott, mikor Bill azzal a hírrel tért vissza az erdőből, hogy Lunát eltalálta egy tűzvarázslat, és nem élte túl a csatát.

Voltak mások is az elhunytak listáján, akiket Harry ismert: Firenze, a kentaur, Euan Abercombie, egy harmadéves griffendéles fiú és Sinistra professzor, az asztronómiatanár. Viszont Hagridnek és McGalagony professzornak nem esett nagyobb baja, ami nagy öröm volt a számára. Draco Malfoy holttestét a hetedik emeleten találták meg az apja teste mellett; úgy tűnt, nagy áldozat árán, de sikerült megállítania. Harry furcsa mód büszke volt arra, hogy Malfoy az utolsó pillanatban mégis a jó oldalra állt. Ugyan nem szomorodott el különösebben a mardekáros fiú halálhírén, de valamifajta elfogódottságot mégis érzett. Még Ron és Hermione is osztoztak ebben az érzésben, mikor beszámolt nekik a történtekről.

Úgy tűnt, lassan a minisztériumban is kezd visszatérni az élet a régi kerékvágásba. Minden újság címlapja azzal volt tele, hogy a minisztérium oldalán állók győztek, Voldemort halálhírét hivatalosan is nyilvánosságra hozták; most már mindenki tudott róla. A minisztériumnak pedig nagy ösztönzés volt ez, egy jel, ami azt mutatta, hogy most már visszavehetik az irányítást, hiszen Harry már megtette, amit megtehetett.

Harry ez alatt az idő alatt a Szent Mungó egyik kórtermében feküdt. Nem akart idejönni, de miután a csata végén megvizsgálták, a gyógyítók ragaszkodtak ahhoz, hogy kórházban lássák el, főleg a "halálközeli élmény" miatt, amiben része volt.

Most lehunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyban, és gondolatban azt a pillanatot élte át újra és újra, mikor kilőtte azt a végső, halálos átkot, ami mindent lezárt. Ginny is ott volt mellette; érezte, hogy fogja a kezét. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, azonnal megpillantotta a lány homályos körvonalait.

– Te meg miért nem vagy ágyban? Nem a másik kórteremben kéne lenned? – kérdezte tőle.

Ginnynek volt pár sérülése, amit az őt eltalált különféle átkok okoztak, de ezt nem érezte elég indoknak arra, hogy egy másik kórteremben, Harrytől elválasztva feküdjön. Harry sem örült neki, hogy kórházba dugták, mivel így nem segíthetett a holttestek elszállításában és a Roxfort rendbe hozásában sem, de miután a gyógyítók közölték, hogy nem csak a "halálközeli élmény" esetleges utóhatásait akarják vizsgálni, hanem van egy törött csuklója, három törött bordája is, és a légzése sincs teljesen rendben, a sok zúzódásról nem is beszélve, belátta, hogy nem vitatkozhat velük.

– Nem akartam olyan távol lenni tőled – hajolt felé a lány.

Harry rámosolygott.

– Most már minden rendben... Itt vagyok, és nem megyek sehová. Most már nem.

– Hermione fél órája hozta a hírt, hogy egy Ginger Arkans nevű fickó veszi át a minisztérium irányítását Scrimgeourtől.

– Akkor, ha jól látom, az élet megy tovább.

– Igen... Furcsa, hogy most már minden rendben lesz.

Harry bólintott. Amit a lány mondott, igaz volt; nagyon furcsa volt az érzés, hogy végre nem kell csinálnia semmit, de most, hogy ezt megtehette, úgy érezte a politika alakulása éppoly kevéssé érdekli, mint a háború előtt. Ginny az ő arcát nézte, és úgy látszott, azon vívódik, hogy kibökje-e, amire gondol.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a lányt.

– Kérdezhetek valamit?

– Persze – válaszolta. – Bármit kérdezhetsz tőlem.

– Miután a gyógyítók elláttak, és elaludtál... Ron elmondta, hogy mi történt, miután Piton kihozott téged a tóból. Csak azt akarom tudni, hogy... örülsz annak, hogy visszahoztak az életbe?

Harry elgondolkodott a kérdésen. Valahol számított is valami hasonlóra, ugyanis ez a kérdés volt az, amit ő is feltett már számtalanszor magának, mióta itt feküdt.

– Mikor... leugrottam... abban a pillanatban minden olyan... olyan világos volt számomra. Tudtam, hogy mindenki, akit szeretek, biztonságban lesz, mert valaki más ezután már meg fogja tudni ölni Voldemortot... mivel én megtettem, amit meg kellett tennem.

– És mi van, ha senki nem tudta volna megölni? Ha próbálkoztunk volna, de nem jutunk semmire, és végül átveszi a hatalmat?

Harry lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra.

– Tudtam, hogy Voldemort attól volt olyan erős, hogy tudta, hogy van egy horcruxa még: ott voltam én... Viszont azt is tudtam, ha én eltűnök, akkor ezt elveszíti, és sebezhető lesz. Ezért ugrottam... És igen, akkor nem gondoltam, hogy Piton, Ron, Hermione, vagy Lupin megment majd. Nem volt olyan opció a fejemben, hogy túlélhetem... Úgy képzeltem, Voldemort megölése mindenképp valaki másra marad majd, de ahhoz előbb meg kell halnom.

Ginny maga elé bámult.

– Nem hiszem, hogy tudtam volna úgy élni, hogy nem jössz vissza. És azt sem tudom, hogy... tudok-e azzal a tudattal élni, hogy te szívesebben lettél volna ott... hogy szívesen meghaltál volna.

Harry figyelmesen nézte az arcát.

– Ginny... nem sokra emlékszem abból, hogy mi történt azután, hogy elveszítettem az eszméletemet a vízben, de egy dolog megmaradt: az érzés, hogy teljes biztonságban vagyok. És azt is tudtam, hogy az emberek, akiket korábban elveszítettem, a szüleim és Sirius mind ott vannak velem. Az idő ott, ahol akkor voltam, nem létezett; csak a kellemes meleg volt és a biztonság érzése. És az, hogy éreztem, szeretnek. És mikor erről a helyről erőszakkal visszarángattak a valóságba... hát, dühös voltam. Dühös, hogy mindezt elvették tőlem. De most... miután ennyi minden történt... és Voldemort végleg meghalt... te pedig itt vagy... Most már sehol máshol nem akarnék lenni a világon.

Ginny felnézett rá miközben beszélt. Harry folytatta:

– Szeretlek, és ezen semmi sem fog változtatni. Azt tudom, hogy most a dolgok furcsák lesznek egy ideig, és még csak most válik el, hogyan alakul az élet ezután... hogy mihez fogok tudni kezdeni most, hogy mindenki tudja, mit tettem...

– Hát, sose akartál híresség lenni, az szent igaz. – Ginny halványan elvigyorodott.

– Hát nem.

Ginny egészen föléhajolt; az orruk majdnem összeért.

– Én is szeretlek. És örülök, hogy visszajöttél... Mert tudom, hogy nem csak azért történt, hogy megölhesd Voldemortot, amit senki más nem tudott volna megtenni rajtad kívül... hanem azért is, hogy mi együtt lehessünk.

– Ja, most már le sem vakarhatsz magadról – értett egyet Harry.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy – folytatta Ginny –, hogy elmehetnénk pár hétre, csak amíg... csendesedik kicsit az őrület... Csak mi ketten... Vagy esetleg Hermionéval és Ronnal... Valahová. Mit gondolsz?

Harry elvigyorodott.

– Szerintem kitűnő ötlet.

* * *

><p>Pár nap múlva Harry már kikelhetett az ágyból. A gyógyítók azt mondták neki, hogy most már elég jól van ahhoz, hogy hazamenjen, a felismerés pedig csak ekkor hasított belé: hiszen nincs is hová mennie. Mrs Weasley, aki a gyógyítók bejelentésének időpontjában épp a kórházban tartózkodott, és látta az arcára kiülő tanácstalanságot, azonnal biztosította róla, hogy az Odú az ő otthona is, és hogy Ronnal együtt vissza kell mennie oda, amint csak lehet. De volt valaki, akit Harry nem akart kihagyni abból, hogy eldöntse, hová is menjen most lakni.<p>

Így hát aznap este átsétált Remushoz, aki a folyosó végén lévő kórteremben volt elszállásolva. A holmijait ekkorra már összepakolta, de döntésre még mindig nem jutott.

Mikor belépett, Harry elsőre azt gondolta, hogy Remus alszik, mert még mindig ki van merülve a szerzett sérülésektől, de ekkor a férfi megszólalt a félhomályban.

– Gyere nyugodtan; ébren vagyok.

Harry leült az ágya melletti székre.

– Hogy érzed magad?

– Hát... mint, akinek gurkónak használták a fejét. A halálfalók engem is alaposan helyben hagytak, miután megtámadtuk őket a nyílt térségen a kastély előtt. De túlélem. Azt mondták, hogy néhány napon belül hazamehetek.

Harry bólintott.

– Én is.

– És te hogy vagy, Harry?

Harry vállat vont.

– Még elég fásult vagyok. Nem is tudom... Még nem igazán fogtam fel, hogy... most már élhetem az életemet.

Lupin kedvesen rámosolygott.

– Hozzá fogsz szokni, és akkor hirtelen majd azt veszed észre, hogy annyi lehetőség áll előtted, hogy azt sem tudod, melyiket válaszd. De úgy látom, ebben is Jamesre ütöttél... Ő is nagyon tehetséges ember volt több téren is, épp ezért soha nem tudta, mihez is fogjon – mondta, és halkan felnevetett.

Harry lehajtotta a fejét.

– Az utóbbi időben sokat gondoltam rá – mondta halkan. – Főleg a tóban, mikor...

– Tudom.

– Akkor arra gondoltam, hogy talán újra láthatom. Olyan... olyan közel éreztem magamhoz a jelenlétét... és anyáét is. Tudom, hogy ott voltak velem.

– Harry... Mikor kihúztunk a vízből, én csak azt tettem, amit úgy éreztem, hogy tennem kell. Nagyon sajnálom, ha...

– Igazából köszönetet szerettem volna mondani neked.

Egy pillanatig csönd volt, mialatt Lupin fáradt, szürke szemekkel nézett a néhai legjobb barátja fiára. Aztán Harry újra megszólalt.

– Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztál. Mert... annyira könnyű lett volna csak úgy egyszerűen feladni. Abban a helyzetben teljesen meg voltam zavarodva... Azt... azt sem tudtam, mit akarok. De... de most már tudom. Ginnyvel akarok élni életem végéig... Akarok venni egy szép házat, és sokat akarom látni a barátaimat... És valami hasznos foglalkozást szeretnék találni magamnak, amit szeretek csinálni. Szóval... köszönöm, amit tettél... Már korábban is mondanom kellett volna.

Lupin kinyitotta a száját, de aztán gyorsan be is csukta, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit.

– Örülök, hogy ezt mondod, Harry. Olyan... olyan büszke vagyok rád.

– És ki tudja... majd, ha letelepedtem valahová, akkor esetleg te is elköltözhetnél, hogy közelebb legyél hozzám. Örülnék, ha a nem laknál messze tőlem. Nem is tudom... biztonságérzettel töltene el a dolog, mintha egy szülő lakna a közelben, vagy valami ilyesmi.

Lupin felnevetett.

– Azt hiszem, többszörösen is bizonyítottad már mindkettőnk számára, Harry, hogy eléggé felnőtt vagy. De... örülök a kérésnek. És igen, annak is örülnék, ha kiköltözhetnék a rozzant kis lakásomból, és közelebb lehetnék az emberekhez, akiket szeretek.

– Jó. Akkor ezt megbeszéltük.

– És ha már a változásokról beszélünk – folytatta Lupin. – Akkor azt kell mondjam, hogy a lehető legérdekesebb híreket hallottam a minisztérium felől.

– Ó, igazán?

– Igen. Az a szóbeszéd járja... hogy az újonnan megválasztott miniszternek, Ginger Arkansnak szándékában áll a háborús érdemei miatt a valaha volt legfiatalabb aurorparancsnokot kijelölni.

Harry felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Csak nem rám gondolt...?

– De, igen. Úgy hiszik, hogy a jövőben a halálfalók, akik közvetlenül Voldemort halála után szöktek meg, még gondot fognak okozni... És hát ki más lenne alkalmasabb az elfogásukra, mint az, aki a vezetőjükkel is végzett?

Harry csak pislogott.

– De... de még tizennyolc sem vagyok. Több mint két hónap van a születésnapomig.

Lupin oldalra hajtotta a fejét.

– Valóban nem... Viszont a varázsvilágban már tizenhét évesen is nagykorúnak számítasz, ezt ne feledd. Persze, az egész csak pletyka, amiről beszéltem. De ezúttal úgy gondolom, hogy a híresztelés igaz. Biztosra viszont semmit sem vehetünk, és természetesen, ha te máshogy képzeled el a jövődet, akkor senki sem fog kényszeríteni, hogy vállald a posztot.

Harry ezt megfontolta.

– Talán máshogy képzelem... De még nem tudom. Bármi lesz is, most először is Ginnyvel fogunk nyaralni menni, aztán majd végiggondolom a dolgot.

– Helyes. Most pedig menj. Gondolom, nem akarsz sokáig várakoztatni egy szép, vörös hajú lányt se; még a végén megharagszik rád, és esetleg újra bajod talál majd esni.

Harry Lupinra mosolygott, és felemelkedett a székéből. Ahogy kilépett a szobából, a folyosón egy ismerőst vett észre, aki egy bögre, gőzölgő teával a kezében jött szembe vele.

Cassie volt az.

– Ó, helló, Cassie – üdvözölte kissé feszengve a lányt. – Kihez jöttél látogatóba?

– Szia, Harry... Én csak hoztam egy teát Remusnak.

Harry agyában, mintha apró szikra gyúlt volna a mondat hallatán, különösen, hogy a lány el is pirult mellé.

– Akkor nem tartalak fel, nehogy kihűljön – mondta Harry, és egy gyors mosolyt villantva továbbindult. – Később találkozunk.

– Igen, persze... Ó, és Harry... – szólt még utána a lány.

Harry visszafordult.

– Fantasztikus voltál. Mindenki rendkívül hálás neked, és én... én csak sok szerencsét akartam kívánni neked... mindenhez.

Harry rámosolygott.

– Neked is sok szerencsét – felelte, majd sarkon fordult, és elment.

* * *

><p>Két nappal később Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny a kórház előtti parkban álltak a reggeli napfényben.<p>

– Fhú... Örülök, hogy végre kijutottam a kórházból – mondta Ron. – Ilyen szép időt odabent pazarolni... Be se kellett volna kerülnöm egyáltalán.

– Hét csontodat kellett összeforrasztani! – torkolta le hevesen Hermione.

– Jó, igen... De én erős vagyok, mint a vas.

– Akkor hová megyünk? – kérdezte Ginny. Egy megpakolt hátizsák lógott a válláról. – Nekem csak annyi a kívánságom, hogy elég messze legyen.

– Fidzsi-szigetek? – mondta ki az első távoli helynek a nevét Harry, ami eszébe jutott.

– _Fidzsi-szigetek?_ – ismételte meg Hermione. Még Ron is meglepettnek tűnt. – Biztosan nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy el tudunk hoppanálni odáig... – mondta a lány, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett Ronra, akinek a hoppanálástudása még jobb napokon is hagyott kívánnivalót maga után.

– Hát nem... de poén lenne abba az irányba elindulni. Ki tudja, hol lyukadnánk ki végül? Tudjátok, most bárhová mehetünk, ahová csak szeretnénk – védte a javaslatot Harry.

Ginny megszorította a kezét.

– Nekem tetszik.

– Én nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ezzel a kettővel akarok nyaralni menni – mormogta színpadiasan Ron a húgát és a legjobb barátját nézve. – Mindketten ütődöttek.

– Naná. De épp ezért szeretsz minket – replikázott Ginny.

Ron szokatlanul nyugodt arccal válaszolt.

– Valóban.

– Oké, szóval... Fidzsi a cél... Vagy egy pont valahol Fidzsi közelében, ahová sikerül... – jelentette ki Ron.

– Pontosan... Mondjuk Wales? – vetette fel Hermione.

Kis szünet következett, mialatt mindannyian komoly arccal, de elfogódottan néztek egymásra... aztán hirtelen mind nevetésben törtek ki. Elfogta őket az érzés, hogy most már felnőttek, és szabadok; olyan szabadok, amilyenek még soha életükben nem voltak, és most alig várták, hogy ezt a rájuk szakadt hirtelen szabadságot ki is használhassák.

_**Vége**_

A történetről: azt tudnotok kell, hogy a történet sok-sok javításon esett át, míg magyar nyelven elétek került... ami sosem érintette viszont a fő cselekményt, vagy a szereplők jellemét. Rosie5, az eredeti szerző azóta nem írt olyan regényt Harry Potter témában, amit be is fejezett volna.

A Marked, azaz, ahogy ti megismertétek, a Megjelölve, 2005. 08. 29. és 2007. 03. 26. között került publikálásra, azaz a hetedik könyv, a Halál Ereklyéi megjelenése előtt cirka három hónappal befejezésre került.

A fordítás egy hét híján másfél évig tartott, 2011. 06. 20. és 2013. 01. 13. között került feltöltésre.

Akit érdekel, hogy fogunk-e feltölteni további fanfictionöket, az nyugodtan olvasson tovább. ;)

* * *

><p>Sziasztok!<p>

Sokan kérdeztetek minket, belekezdünk-e új fordításba a Megjelölve után, és hogy jó lenne, ha lenne újabb történet/fordítás. Mi pedig megígértük, hogy tájékoztatunk titeket a fanfictionnel kapcsolatos terveinkről.

Kezdeném én, Mena.

A döntésemnek több összetevője van. Ígérem, a végén a darabkák összeállnak majd egyetlen színes képpé, mint a kirakósban.

**Az egyik baj **az, hogy bár júliusban eljöttünk a Merengőről, a HP fandomot már igazából nem lehet attól az oldaltól függetleníteni, mert túl sok mindenki más úgy gondolja, hogy az ott az istenkirályság csúcsa, az egyetlen hely, ahol érvényesülni lehet. Nekik ajánlom, hogy pillogjanak fel az itt megkapott majdnem 300 visszajelzésünkre, és gondolják át a viszonyukat ahhoz a gondolathoz, hogy egy jó írás sikeressége vajon függ-e a _helytől_, ahova feltöltöd? (Súgok: a helyes válasz: nem.)

Viszont nekem rossz úgy alkotni, hogy tudom, hogy valahol a háttérben van egy, a magyar Fanfictionnetnél viszonylag nagyobb hely, ahol szabad fanficeket lopni, mert ezt nem tiltja szabályzat. (Ez már csak azért is rossz, mert hiába töltök fel _ide_, semmi nem garantálja, hogy nem fogok a Merengőn szembetalálkozni az adott történet részeivel vagy egészével valaki más neve alatt.)

Rossz úgy alkotni, hogy tudom, van valahol egy hely, ahol olyan individuumok, mint amilyeneket pont sikerült kiválasztani adminnak, szabadon tombolhatnak, és egy keresztény ünnepen kiírhatják magukról, mennyi a testmagasságuk, aztán ráfoghatják, hogy ez a Merengő kulisszatitkai(!) közé tartozik, és mint ilyen, ez az információ tulajdonképpen _ajándék(!)_ _a_ _felhasználóiknak_(!) _advent_(!) alkalmából. "Az adminoktól sokan félnek. Pedig ha tudnák, hogy legtöbbjük alig éri el a 165 cm-es magasságot… XD" Vagy akár azt, hogy milyen nyakláncot viselnek: "Akárhányszor találkozunk mellonsszal, mindig megdicsérjük a gyûrûk urás nyakláncát. Lassan már biztos unja. :D". Ha nem tudják, mi az az _advent_, és miről szól, szerintem nem kéne erőlködniük azzal, hogy tartsák az ünnepet, mert így csak cikibe fullad az egész.

(Akit érdekel, a forrás a 2012. 12. 17-i adventi ajándék a felhasználóknak: FANFICpontHUperMERENGOperVIC CESpontPHP)

Egy hely, ahol a minket meglopott Lilcsyke és egy bizonyos MiluielHUN nevű illető, akiről annyit sikerült megjegyeznem a hosszú évek alatt, mióta itt van, hogy a Fanfictionnetes avatarján egy félmeztelen csaj van, aki önmagát csöcsörészi – elnézést a kifejezésért, ez van a képen –, olyan fordítást tesz le az asztalra, amivel simán bejut a 2012 októberi havi és heti top10 kritikát kapott történet listájának tetejére, mert nincs senki más az egész oldalon, aki jobb lenne náluk.

Egy hely, ahol az oldal hibáinak kijavítására magas ívben tesznek, és mindenki kőkori módszerekkel, html kódokkal tölti fel a fejezeteit, aztán elbattyog egy külön topicba töröltetni az üres kritikáit, amik abban a három napban keletkeztek, amíg a felengedésre várt; nem is szólva arról, hogy teljesen elfogultak a felhasználóikkal szemben, és a Lilcsyke-féle barátnőik rendre előnyt élveznek mindenben – de az adminok mégis úgy tekintenek magukra, mintha ők ott hatalmas, áldozatos munkát végeznének.

Egy hely, amit már a saját felhasználóik se vállalnak fel, mert eltakarják az arcukat a Merengő találkozókon készült fotókon. (Jót nevettem ennek kapcsán: tessék elképzelni egy fotót, ahol tíz embert szemből fényképeznek: öt lehorgasztja a fejét, a hajuk az arcukba hullik, öt egyszerűen felemeli az egyik kezét, hogy eltakarja az arcát. Ha valaki látni szeretné a képeket, még most siessen, mielőtt Lilyana eltűnteti őket.:)) Ilyen a világon nincs, hogy pont az a tíz ember utálja, hogy fényképeznék! Inkább csak nem akarnak ebben a kontextusban, hogy a Merengőn olvasnak, kikerülni az internetre. Egyébként miért is ne szégyellnék a dolgot? Ha bevallanák valahol, hova járnak szabadidejükben, a kíváncsi munkatárs/osztálytárs megnyitná a Merengőt, jó eséllyel azonnal rátalálna egy erőszakos sztorira, vagy egy színvonal nélküli pornóra – na ez ellen van "szabály", de igazából sose olvassák át annyira a fejezetet, hogy ilyesmi ne kerülhetne fel, az ő kedvenc szerzőikről a témában nem is beszélve, akiknek szabad ilyet feltölteni.

Szóval engem zavar, hogy ott van a háttérben ez a hely, a Merengő, ahol ezért a káoszba fulladt, nyolc éve(!) rendes szabályzat nélkül álló, cikivé vált oldalnak a fenntartásáért még a felhasználókat gombolják le. A Merengő találkozókról beszélek: a találkozók időpontja mellett rendszeresen szerepel, hogy:

– a résztvevő fizeti az utazást Budapest közepébe;

– fizeti a belépti díjat;

– az inni- és ennivalókat is ő viszi;

– és nem árt, ha hoz adományokat(!) a Merengő számára is.

A Merengő nem egy hely, amit köpködni kell, önmagában nem jó, vagy rossz – a milyenségéről nyilván azok, és kizárólag csak azok tehetnek, akik irányítják, övék a felelősség.

Egy szó, mint száz, talán a fent felsoroltakból is jól látszik, hogy én már erősen szégyellem, hogy egy ilyen társaság honlapjára jártam.

A Merengő 20 vagy 30 év múlva is létezni fog, ebben teljesen biztos vagyok, mert az adminok mindig fenn fogják tartani valaki másnak a pénzén. Csak lehet, hogy az emberek egyre inkább szégyellik majd, és ez a HP fandomra is rá fogja nyomni a bélyegét. Még az én érzéseimre is rányomja a bélyegét, mert annyi minden rosszat elkövettek már, hogy ezeket nem tudom kiverni a fejemből. Ha azt akarom megnézni, hogy vajon mostanában kik töltenek fel, még fel se mehetek úgy az oldalra, hogy bele ne ütközzek egy újabb pofátlanságba, mint amilyen legutóbb az adventi kipakolda is volt, amiből idéztem. Nyolc éve a Merengő nagyjából egyet jelentett a HP fandommal, most meg egy... Szóval nem szívesen megy oda az ember, rá se gondol legszívesebben.

**A másik baj** az, hogy a HP fandom lepusztult.

Az _angol fandomban_ a ficírók többsége egyszerűen nem fogadta el a hetes könyvet, és a történeteiket félbehagyva átmentek egy másik fandomba, vagy otthagyták az egész fanficesdit. Nem értették, miért kellettek a Halál Ereklyéi. Miért kellett Pitonnak_ úgy _meghalnia... stb. A könyvekben szerintem mindenki rá tud bökni legalább egy olyan vonásra, amiről nem tudja, miért kellett így történnie, értelmetlennek érzi. Ezek az érthetetlen vonások is szerepet játszanak abban, hogy ebből a könyvsorozatból ki lehet ábrándulni. A másik nagy igazság az, hogy a könyvek gyerekkönyvek: nem feltétlenül van meg bennük az a mélység, mint egy szépirodalmi műben. Egy felnőttnek az elolvasásuk nem feltétlen ugyanazt jelenti, mint egy gyereknek. Ezen tényezők eredményeképp az angol fandom is csökken is egyébként, fogy, apad, csak egy több tízezres fandomban ez jóval kevésbé feltűnő, mint a magyar fandomban, ahol 40 ember lézeng kihívásról kihívásra. Az elvándorlás a történetek minőségén, színvonalán is meglátszik: ha a mostani történetek közül akarnék valamit fordításra kiválasztani, egyszerűen nem lenne mit. A Megjelölvét a szerző 2007 tavaszán, az utolsó könyv előtt fejezte be, tehát majdnem hat(!) évvel ezelőtt.

A _magyar fandomot_ tekintve a helyzet még sokkal egyértelműbb: mostanra ha valaki bele is kezd egy HP fanfictionbe, nagy általánosságban az csak pár fejezetes kisregényke (nem volt több ötlete egy hosszú sztorihoz, bár előtte több hosszú sztorit is írt). A még futó egy-két kihívás már akadozva szedi össze az embereket a rajthoz, majd a jó hányaduk nem küld be történetet. Jellemző továbbá a régi, több mint 5 éves (!) történetek mániákus felkutatása – mert nincs mit olvasni(!). Továbbá nincs már érdeklődés maga iránt a téma iránt sem. Csökkennek a kritikaszámok. Anno a _minimum_ minden tizedik megtekintésenként egy kritika volt. A visszajelzések számának csökkenése abból fakad, hogy alig vannak már olvasók. Elszálltak a szelek szárnyán, sorozatokat néznek, egyetemre járnak, vagy családot alapítottak, dolgoznak, más könyveket olvasnak, és ha ide is tévednek, a napi öt-hat HP fanfiction közül – régen ez ötven-hetven(!) volt egy nap –, ami fandomszerte felkerült, egyik sem fogja meg őket annyira, hogy húsz percnél többet eltöltsenek itt.

**A harmadik baj** az, hogy engem se köt már le az egész.

Abban nem sok poén van, hogy az ember ficeket ír, de nem töltheti fel, mert szétlopják... Szóval nem írhatok ficeket. Van egy teljes regény és egy novella mappában emiatt. Egyébként a regényt egy részét feltettem más néven... na találjátok ki, mi történt... Igen, az. Szétlopták. Valószínűleg egyébként nem csak minket tisztelnek meg a magyar fanfic-világban ezzel, de engem _zavar_.

Egyébként a Fictionpressen, ami a Fanfictionnet társoldala, és saját írásokkal foglalkozik, nem fanfictionökkel, a legnépszerűbb angol romantikus történetek szerzői – ötezer visszajelzés fölött vannak – a sorozatos plágiumok miatt törölték a történeteiket. Volt ott is minden beszámolóik szerint: részek elemelése, egész elemelése, az egész online publikálása könyvként más név alatt, és így tovább... Létrehoztak egy közös oldalt, ahol csak általuk ellenőrzött körülmények közt lehet olvasni. Aki szeretné látni, annak a cím: PlagiarismHaven. Elunták, hogy különböző oldalak szerkesztőihez szaladgálnak, hogy légyszike, szedd már le ezt a lopást.

Hát még mi hogy eluntuk egy olyan oldal szerkesztőihez szaladgálni, akik annyira nem értenek a történetíráshoz, hogy nem ismerik fel az egyértelmű egyezések garmadát, és teljesen véletlenül kebelbarátságban vannak a lopós illetővel! Az emberek az egész világon ugyanolyanok, de néha az a benyomásom, hogy ezt a bratyizás-dolgot Magyarországon nehezebb kivédeni. Bár őszintén próbálok nem általánosítani abból a pár emberből, aki a Merengő élén van, és akik azt se tudják, minek a tetején ülnek, mert tudom, hogy tudományos szemszögből hála az égnek semmilyen mértékben nem reprezentatív az ő viselkedésük a magyarok viselkedésére. Szegények még mindig ott tartanak egyébként, Lilyanjudyth legutóbbi, nyáron íródott, őrjöngő levele alapján, hogy én azért nem bírom őket, mert "adminok". Nem, én azért nem bírom őket, mert nem értenek ahhoz, amit csinálnak, és a hozzá nem értésükkel folyamatosan beletaposnak mások lelkivilágába. Kell egyfajta beállítódás ehhez a viselkedéshez: épp ezért rúgják ki záros határidőn belül azokat az adminokat, akiket nyilvános felvételen vettek fel, és maradnak meg hosszú távon azok, akik haveri alapon kerültek be: ők nem rettennek vissza a kíméletlen felhasználó-mocskolástól, amit a zárt belső topicban találnak először, amikor belépnek; ők nem rettennek vissza attól, hogy mások rovására érvényesítsék az érdekeiket. Aki nem odavaló, azt úgyis kirúgják valamilyen ürügyre hivatkozva, így alakul ki az a szituáció, hogy mint kebelbarátnők, mind egyetért egymással a nyilvánosság előtt, és egy sincs köztük, aki visszafogná őket a hülyeségtől.

Fordítást keresni pedig, mint fentebb említettem, nehéz. Egyébként a fordítás is rendkívül időigényes. Másfél évet töltöttünk a Megjelölvével. Biztos lesz olyan, aki öt-tíz év múlva is ezzel foglalkozik majd, és ha kérdezik, elégedetten vágja rá, hogy: ő bizony az elmúlt 5-10-20 évben HP fanficeket írt, mert ez a hobbija, most tart a 16. Severitus/nagytermes sztori/párosításos sztori megírásánál. Mikor nem fanficeket ír, akkor pedig HP-s oldalakat szerkeszt, vagy HP-s pályázatokat indít, esetleg saját írásokat publikálgat 10-20-30 éve a neten, és ezzel ő tökéletesen elégedett. Nincs ezzel baj, van, akinek ez kitölti az életét, de én magamnak ezt nem tudom elképzelni. Úgy érzem, azzal, hogy 2013-ig csináltam ezt, bőven kihúztam a dolgot egy életre. Kell most már valami új.

Örülök neki, hogy a Megjelölve lett az utolsó fanfiction, amihez közöm volt fordítási, és ami még fontosabb, szerkesztési szinten, hiszen minden egyes fejezet tucatnyi bakival volt tele; ennek ellenére a történet magyar nyelvre való ültetésével egy olyan sztorit tehettünk le az asztalra, ami mindenkinek alternatívát nyújtott a hetes könyv helyett, vagy mellett... és lezárta a Harry Potter univerzumot.

**A Megjelölve nektek, a ti visszajelzéseiteknek köszönheti, hogy lezárult, **mert nektek köszönhetően mindig úgy ültem oda fordítani, a fandomban tapasztalható emberhiány ellenére, hogy igen, lesz, aki olvassa, és miattuk megéri csinálni. Köszönöm hogy itt voltatok ti, akik olvastátok a Megjelölvét.

Reméljük, tetszett nektek ez a történet, de a fentiekből következően, most ezt, itt a fanfictionnel nem folytatom.

Én már nem jövök vissza, csak nagy néha majd esetleg, hogy figyelemmel kísérjem egy-két ember pályafutását, bár nem azért, hogy "dicső" előmenetelükben gyönyörködjek, hanem hogy megnézzem, mit akarnak megint elemelni – ja, és egy ügyem lesz a merengős adminokkal. Olyanok, mint a ragacs: nem lehet tőlük megszabadulni, hiába akarja az ember. De ez még nem most következik.

Sok sikert kívánok az összes olvasónknak, bármihez is fogtok majd!

Mena

Sziasztok!

Khm... Akkor most én, Charon jövök.

Korábban sosem akartam vagy terveztem bármiféle búcsút a fandomtól, mert úgy érzem, annak ellenére, hogy eltöltöttem itt hét évet, szinte senkivel nem kerültem közeli kapcsolatba, és mindig csak fél lábbal álltam itt az írásaim feltöltése ellenére. Most viszont rákényszerülök, mert így már nem tudom folytatni.

A sok negatív történés és a fandomból sugárzó negatív érzelmek, az általános hanyatlás és a megtapasztalt visszásságok, amikről Mena írt, úgy gondolom, hogy már önmagában is elegek lennének ahhoz, hogy bárki épeszű ember felhagyjon a feltöltögetéssel, de az én személyes okaim ezen túlmutatnak.

Ugyanis én nyugodtan kijelenthetem, hogyha a fandom tele lenne emberekkel, rengeteg kritikát lehetne kapni, és nem ez az általános negatív hangulat uralkodna, akkor sem jutna eszembe soha többet feltölteni.

Nem, nem az ihlet hagyott cserben. Nem erről van szó, hanem arról, hogy őszintén elegem van abból, hogy a négy darab feltöltött történetem közül gyakorlatilag nem volt olyan, amit ne loptak volna le, ne szemezgettek volna belőle kedvükre ötletet, és ne próbálták volna átírni a saját szájízük szerint. Engem pedig nem boldogsággal tölt el a tudat, mikor a saját jeleneteimet látom viszont mások ficeiben kihívásokon, kihívásokon kívül, sőt még az is előfordult, hogy nyomtatott könyvben. Természetesen nem vagyok paranoiás, csupa olyan emberről beszélek, akiről tudom, hogy olvasott, hiszen hagytak kritikát a történeteimnél, és természetesen külső jegyeknél, vagy olyan történetrészleteknél összetettebb dolgokra gondolok, mint amiket bárki kitalálhat; ezek mind tényleg elég speciálisak. Szóval meguntam már, hogy a tehetségtelen, grafomán emberek ihletadója legyek, akik azt hiszik, hogy mindent vihetnek, ami megtetszik nekik.

Tudom, ebben a fandomban rengeteg ember támogatja ezt a fajta ihletnyúlást, de attól hogy ők nem ismerik el, hogy a szellemi termékek ugyanúgy egy ember tulajdonát képezik, mint bármi más, attól ez még így van. Ha nem így lenne, nem lehetett volna plágium miatt egy köztársasági elnököt is leváltani a közelmúltban, szóval le lehet higgadni, nem az én fejemből pattant ki ez az egész. (;

Menától is nem egy és nem két történetének az alapötletét vették már át, az pedig, hogy ezt nem sikerült megértetni ebben a fandomban, hogy ez miért rossz, az csak a fandom szégyene marad. Mert itt divat nyúlni: ha mástól nem, akkor egy külföldi szerzőtől, vagy Ady Endrétől... De aki jóérzésű ficíró, és lennének saját ötletei, az ilyen légkörben nem tud alkotni, mert a rettegés, hogy hány nap múlva tűnnek fel másoknál az általa kitalált, gondosan megformált gondolatai, elveszi az egész értelmét. Ezért egyszerűen nem éri meg.

Nincs a világon annyi kritika, vagy elismerés, ami ezért kárpótolna.

Aki pedig erre azt mondja, hogy őt ez nem érdekelné, az vagy nem tudja, mit beszél, mert még nem történt meg vele a dolog, és nincs annyi írói képzelete, hogy ebbe a helyzetbe bele tudja magát képzelni; vagy pedig egy fia saját ötlete sincs, világéletében koppintott, és ezért egyáltalán nem zavarja, ha vele is megteszik, mert neki ez a természetes.

Szóval a magam részéről minden érzelem nélkül búcsúzom a fandomtól, mert tudom, hogy nem hagyok vele itt semmi értékeset, és határtalanul boldog voltam, mikor végre befejeztük a fordítást, és tudtam, hogy soha többet nem kell már semmit feltöltenem ide. Így tehát ezúton tudatom minden egyes emberrel, akik kritikát írtak a Megjelölvére, hogy amit véghez vittek, az emberfeletti teljesítmény volt. Én senki más kedvéért soha be nem fejeztem volna ezt a fordítást, csak a tiétekért, azért, mert a vak is láthatta, hogy érdekel titeket, igazán szeretnétek olvasni, hiszen megadtuk nektek a választás lehetőségét, hogy eldöntsétek, kértek-e belőle, és ti kértetek.

**Így tehát az az illő, hogy most azok névsorával búcsúzzunk, akik mindannyian hozzájárultak ahhoz, hogy ez a történet teljes egészében felkerüljön, és hogy ne azokról beszéljünk utoljára, akik gyávák, megalkuvók és kényelmesek voltak, hanem azokról, akik kitartottak az elejétől a legvégéig.**

Charon

Köszönjük nektek:

_Ginewra_

A.

Aena

Agota

Alda

ALF

Alice

amarilla

Anatia

Anett Shinoda

anonymus

Anonymus6

apatyas

Aranea

Asuka

Athenebaglya

Ati

Az aki

Bence

Betti

Cadogan

Celtman

chayenne b

cherrymaja

cougar

CSzI

csabexx

Daedalus

daren

demonato

Denem

devi

Dolly

dominick

Dorina

Egér

Emily99

emma

Etti

ff

gabi

Galamb

gerebagota

gh

Gicafiction

Griffendel Godric

haha

Hűha

Havva

hdgb

Heléna

Helvi

Hirundo Rustica

ibolya0808

Jackpapa

jajacica

Jezebel

JoRy

Kendra Dumbledore

kevido

Korall

levente

lsunny

Lulu

Lulu Water

Luna

Luna_L

luxor

Marie

Marika89

marses

Meliadia

Melinda

melyssass

Milena

Neko-chan

Nemo

Nomi

Pepita67

Pter

Quirke

Ráchel

Remus John Lupin

Reny

rhea silvia

riri

roli0114

sanyi

sanyika

Sectumsempra

sekeb

Shanee

shanon widow

shireineii

Shyen

Sipi

Skodee

Spartan

syd

Szentkuti Gáspár

tamasgugh

Tess

Tola da Radora

v

vanda

vaveva

Viktor

voritibi

Walburga

x

Xeen3m

xx dóri

Yame

Zselyke06

zsililaci

zsuzsu

43 részre – enélkül a fejezet nélkül – összesen 689 visszajelzést írtatok: az előző 27 fejezetre 395-öt, míg a további 16 részre 294-et. Köszönjük mindenkinek, hogy itt volt, aki legalább egyszer írt, és külön köszönjük azoknak, akik rendszeresen visszajeleztek, hogy várják a folytatást, és minden alkalommal elősegítették a feltöltést! (Ha valaki kétszer találja magát fenn, az azért van, mert eltérő neveket használt, mi pedig az eltérő neveket számoltuk. :))


End file.
